Survival & Coexistence
by Torgetta
Summary: (Family Angst/Humor/Spanking) The Volturi attacked, and failed. Rumors about weaknesses encouraged ambitious vampires to vie for power. Increased vampiric activity occurred around the world, and mutual survival required a new treaty and coexistence. A large home built on the Quileute reserve now houses the wolves and Cullen family. Warning: Discipline Fiction - Corporal Punishment
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The Alternate Universe deviations, and newly created characters are the property of their respective authors. Torgetta is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING: **This discipline fiction involves _spanking_. If you do not like, then click another link on your browser and find something you do. This story is for those that like the angst, love, and comfort that comes with being bad and finding forgiveness. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Spoiler Alert:** Based on the books and refers to important events and details from them.

**A/N:** This story is the fourth part in the present timeline series. My profile has more detailed information.

**A/N:** This chapter ties all the stories together, and introduces this one. Imagine Carlisle making a journal entry, as he reflects on past events. The real story begins with chapter 2.

**A/N: **Chapter Titles - (Name) -The person in trouble. Name's Regret -Spanked

**Point of View:** Most of the story is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Preface**

_**Sunday, July 24, 2011**_

The moon failed to appear, as dark clouds dominated the skies. It had rained much of the night, and the forecast promised it would stay for the rest of the day. I sat on the porch, and listened to the steady rhythm of the droplets as they splattered heavily on the ground. A sudden sense of urgency found me having to call a meeting with the Quileute Council Members. My hope was to renegotiate the terms of our current treaty, or draw up a new one entirely.

Many events brought us to this point, and now I believe it is the only way to ensure our mutual survival. Word spread quickly of The Olympic Coven turning back the full might of the Volturi, and generated rumors of perceived weaknesses in our Royalty. Ambitious coven leaders gathered strength. My allies report increased vampiric activity throughout the world. My coven and the Quileute wolves noticed this as well. We keep careful watch, and prepare for war. Activities in the vampire world had the Volturi stressed enough to have called upon my loyalties. Aro knew my coven had no dealings with any such rebel faction, and wished for a truce.

I do not approve of Aro's methods, but he obtained his truce when Esme and I traveled to Alaska. We needed some quality time together. The first few days were rather erotic, because Esme and I focused on celebrating our love. The fourth day turned into a disaster, as Aro sent a special delegation out to meet with us. He and Caius found a way to bypass Alice's premonitions. They avoided decisions, by sending the delegation out with two different sets of orders. Actions resulted in new choices, and Alec made decisions before he carried them out. In this way, they ensured Alice's premonitions arrived only minutes before the event.

They caught Esme and I unaware, and forced me to watch helplessly while they tortured my mate. I yearned to destroy them all, but Alec made sure Jane had her fun. Felix and Demetri restrained me while Alec pulled back his power, and I watched as my wife writhed in agony. I believed it the end for my mate and I, but Aro had other plans. Those actions were his message to help me in understanding my coven's vulnerabilities. Together we are potent, but he can destroy us one member at a time, and I remained powerless to stop him. I understood his warning.

I am a pacifist, and am unlikely to start an offence against them. He knew this, but his concern was with my joining to defend the renegade vampires when the Volturi moved to eradicate them. These same vampires are the reason for my concerns about today's meeting, and I agreed to a truce. The exceptions to our treaty are for those who allied with us, as they are not the ones Aro fears.

In an odd show of good faith, Aro then provided mercy for my coven. My children traveled with the Black Pack to New York, and made a number of poor decisions, which resulted in chaotic events. I and my coven's continued existence relied on the graciousness of Aro. My family blundered, and made innocent mistakes that led to devastating consequences. In short, they became a media sensation when an assembled mass of people fell to their charisma. They managed to get into trouble for brawling, and decided to charm their way out of the legal mess they found themselves.

This worked splendidly, but left a mob of people who wanted to know more about them. New York went crazy looking for clues to name the 'Glamorous Twelve'. My children, the Black Pack, and Renesmee managed to contain the situation. The media eventually lost interest due to never obtaining a clear photo of the group. Sadly, the Volturi knew of the events and sent me to New York to either destroy my coven or to take care of the situation. The children managed very well in dealing with the problem themselves, so that required no effort on my part. However, there were other situations needing my attention.

New York had its good moments, but not many. It was a very rough trip for Esme and myself, but the children had fun when not over my knee. It was horrifying for my wife and I, because I needed to punish five of my children. Jacob Black received a spanking from me at the request of his father. Edward and Emmett both received two for their actions and pranks. The worst part of the week was when Jasper panicked and tried to escape my lap. It was my fault, as I attempted a rapid spanking technique that disabled his ability to adapt to the pain, and I paid for my arrogance.

His fist pounded with all of his might against my thigh, but with his flailing, he missed and socked me in the groin. Never have I experienced agony like that. My pain incapacitated me, as Jasper severely crushed my testes. Human men receive castration for such injuries, but that was never an option for me. Vampire healing managed well enough. Esme actually found herself having to punish both Emmett and Edward, as I was unable to do so. This went against her nature, and I hated that my injuries compelled her to take action.

She assisted me with an ice bath and a meditative healing state while I regenerated. It has now been a week since Esme and I were intimate, but we have plans for tomorrow. I expect a full recovery by then. My testicular regeneration caused an interesting side effect, and I find myself unable to resist the pull of my wife. My need for her is extremely intense. When she is near, my mind can focus on little else but my mate. It is so frustrating, as I am not yet well enough to do anything about it. My children walk carefully around me, and Esme hinted more than once about irritableness. Surely, she cannot mean me.

I cancelled our New York trip and we fled back home upon discovering the Volturi's interest in the Black Pack. The Volturi liked our presence in New York, and their reasoning became clear when they took an interest in the humans traveling with us. It was then that I realized the danger posed to the Quileute people, as the Volturi began to realize half their warriors were in New York. With a sense of urgency, I booked passage for everyone on a chartered flight.

I attempted to pay with the family credit card, but the bank declined it due to being two hundred and fifty thousand dollars over the million-dollar limit. This did not upset me, as I have never set spending limitations for my children. I have thirty-four billion dollars, so a million dollars is manageable. We have enough money, and I believed them sensible enough not to attract attention with frivolous spending. The surprise to me came when my personal card received the same response. I seldom ever used that card, and yet unauthorized online purchases put it well over the limit. Esme had to pay the cost for the plane with her card. My children failed to understand that something was amiss. My financial institution declined their card, so they used mine instead.

My wife warned me about my financial generosity with the children. She finally convinced me to set limits. I informed the children to use our credit card only for emergencies, and to expect a monthly allowance in the future. Esme and I need to speak on this, as we have not actually established the limits we wish to set. They are adults, and yet I find myself forced to treat them like irresponsible teenagers. My thoughts are ten or twenty thousand dollars a month. I suspect Esme has other ideas, but together we will figure out a proper amount. The children need one high enough to purchase their cars, or we could lower it and buy them new vehicles for graduation gifts. Either way, I would be a fool not to discuss it with my wife.

Esme has taken a stronger role in the discipline of our children. She defends her babies and attempts to convince me not to punish them, but she now has a better understanding of my methods and is more accepting of my decisions. This came because of my failings. I found myself in a bad situation eighteen days ago, and it is something I never care to repeat. I lost control, and my vampire nature took over.

Jasper and I fought, and I attempted to kill him. Emmett tackled me to the ground, and pinned me there. In my enraged state, I saw him as a challenger, and bit him. I nearly destroyed my family. My actions broke one of four rules I stress for the safety of my coven. Control of our vampire natures is a necessity, and physical chastisement works best for motivation. Most covens resort to tearing off limbs, but I find spankings work well enough.

I refused to excuse myself, and Esme came through for me. My resultant chastisements were well-earned. My backside suffered greatly for my errors. Esme was unfamiliar with corporal punishment, and used a tremendous amount of strength. I received a severe beating, but I deserved so much more. She wanted to understand my philosophy, and to learn my techniques with discipline. We spoke for hours, and she now has a better understanding. She supports me, but she still fights to save the backsides of her cubs. Esme will never suffer such a punishment, as I will not treat her like her ex-husband, or do anything to make her feel as he did.

This meeting with the Quileute council might offer the resolution to a problem I worked on the morning of my grievous incident. I had been in my study attempting to decide on the future of my family, as we must take on new identities. We are much too old for our physical appearances. Forks Community Hospital accepted my resignation, and now my family is ready to move to our next adventure.

The Olympic coven relocates often, and that is not the problem. Jacob's imprint on Renesmee means we need to keep those two together, as separation causes them grief. We cannot stay due to our ages, and are unable to leave because of the imprint. My family needs a place to live without drawing attention to ourselves.

The increased vampiric activity throughout the world promises to worsen, and the Quileute people cannot afford to lose Jacob and his pack. Despite our being their racial enemy, they need the consistent presence of my coven to maintain their number. A war is brewing, and for our mutual survival, we need to negotiate a treaty for the purposes of co-existing.


	2. Treaty Negotiations

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Point of View: **The entire narrative is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

**A/N: **The Quileute Council always consists of five members. Harry Clearwater died, and to my knowledge, the books did not refer to his replacement. Jacob is 20, and he is important to the Quileute nation. Sam Uley is a member of the council, and as Jacob has the stronger alpha voice, I took the liberty of having him fill the last seat.

* * *

**Treaty Negotiations**

_**Sunday, July 24, 2011**_

Our large number necessitated the use of two vehicles while the Black Pack ushered me to the council chambers. Nobody demanded the escort, but the terms of our current treaty prohibited my family from stepping foot on their land. I often find myself in the area, as I am the only medical doctor aware of the wolves. Despite this, it is necessary to keep up proper protocol to avoid misunderstandings. Jacob rode with me while the pack followed in his car.

I reached for my keys and turned the ignition off as I heard Jacob say, "Good luck with the meeting. They are hard asses, but they want to protect the people. My pack will patrol the forest, and I'll call them back when we finish." He stared at the windshield with a frown as heavy drops of rain splattered against it. He glanced at the building, and gave me an impish grin as he offered, "I'd challenge you to a race, but what fun is that?" He jumped out of the car and called out as he slammed the door, "see you inside old man!"

My gaze turned upwards as I glared accusingly to the darkened sky, and retrieved my umbrella. A quick glance at the building confirmed the youth's suspicions, as I saw him disappear inside. I opened the door and umbrella in one simultaneous motion, and swiftly exited my vehicle. I strode to the building while avoiding the larger puddles, and offered Jacob a grateful smile when he held the door for me. I collapsed the umbrella upon entry, and hung it up. Jacob waited impatiently as I removed my hat, and shook off the excess water before placing it on the rack. My black trench coat came off next, and I gave that a quick shake before I hung it. There were thick mats below the coat racks, and they absorbed most of the water from the outer garments. I glanced at Jacob as he ran a hand through his saturated hair, and tossed his coat on the top rack.

He strode through the room, and approached the door to the main area. I reached out to the young wolf, and placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. He stopped walking, and turned to me in interest. I stared into his eyes as my voice lowered in tone and became much more serious than our previous conversation. "Jacob, what we have to discuss today is of vital importance. You are the Alpha of your pack, and the newest council member. It is your responsibility to consider the safety of your people, and to vote in their best interest. You must not allow your feelings for me to decide your actions." I paused for a moment. My intention was not to tell him of his duties, but for him to realize that I understood them. My eyes softened and I spoke sincerely, "Jacob, you have my promise that I will not take offence to whatever you say."

My gaze remained on the young man as he nodded his head somberly to me. He squeezed his left eye shut while water dripped from his hair, and immediately brushed it from his face. He grinned to me impishly and said, "Sam better not have eaten all the donuts." A light chuckle escaped as I watched him run off to the meeting area.

I glanced at my reflection in the window, and ran my fingers quickly through my hair. Once satisfied I fixed my tie, and adjusted my suit jacket before heading into the council chambers. Jacob and Sam stood by a table filled with baking and other goodies. I recognized some of the items, as I have seen Charlie bring similar things to our home for Renesmee. Sue Clearwater greeted me with a friendly smile, and I stopped before the wheelchair of Billy Black. I lowered my gaze and received his warm welcome with a friendly shake of the hand. Quil Ateara III greeted me with a nod of his head, which I returned in kind.

Billy quickly called the meeting to order, and I watched as they moved to a long table and stared expectantly to me. The wolves each had a well-stacked plate of food before them. Billy enquired, "Carlisle, our alphas tell us of increased vampiric activity. However, we know little else of the situation, and we assume it is one of the reasons you requested this meeting."

I clasped my hands behind my back, and slowly paced as I explained, "yes, that is correct. December marks the fifth year anniversary of our joint effort against the full might of the Volturi. Word spread of how we fended them off. This led to rumors about the power of the Volturi, and their possible weaknesses. They are no longer an unbeatable force, and vampires gather strength with plans of besting them. Ambitious covens around the world add to their numbers causing an ever-increasing level of vampiric activity." I paused a moment, for the seriousness of the matter to settle.

When nobody moved to interrupt I continued, "The news of increased activity and unrest has reached Volterra, and they have taken note of the situation. It is their plan to act against these rebel covens. I know this as Aro approached me, and offered a truce." I took in a deep breath and admitted, "He realized my coven did not side with any of the rebels, and wished to know if I would defend them against the Volturi. That was never my intention, and I agreed to stay neutral. My truce with the Volturi protects your nation, as we are not entering the war. You would remain neutral with us."

I held the rapt attention of the council, as I continued telling them information that would see me destroyed should the Volturi hear of it. "A war approaches, and the noted activities will continue to build. The Volturi recognizes you, and I do not know their plans for the Quileute Nation. "My gaze landed on each of them. Billy, Sue, and Quil sat in silence as they pondered the situation before them.

Sam cursed under his breath and said, "I knew we should have stayed out of it. That was your mess, and not ours. We are to protect our people, and we failed them due to the involvement we had with your coven."

Jacob glared to Sam and rose from his chair as he said, "you have no idea what you're saying Sam! The Cullen family has done everything they can for us, and you know it! This is not just their problem."

Billy whacked the palm of his hand against the table, and instantly drew the alphas' attention. "We have not come here to hear you two fighting about the past. You will sit down, and we will continue this meeting." I maintained the stoic expression I use with my profession, but inwardly I found myself agreeing with the elder.

They once more returned their attention and motioned for me to continue, "This is the climate we now find ourselves. The reason I requested the meeting today is to discuss the future of my coven. We have exceeded the point where my family must create new identities to match our physical appearances. You know of our methods. There are a few complications which I need to bring to your attention, along with a proposed treaty."

Sam glared to me, as he had already made up his mind. I cannot blame him for not trusting his racial enemy. The others stared at me curiously, wishing to hear more. I continued to slowly pace while I spoke, "Currently your pack benefits by the constant presence of my coven. Your numbers have increased, and they are better able to protect your people. When we move you will lose that. The increased activity will see their numbers dwindling over time due to injuries and death. New wolves will not phase, due to the lack of a constant vampiric presence. This leaves you unprotected, and I have little doubt of the Volturi taking action to destroy you during your time of weakness. They can wait fifty years, a couple of centuries, or however long it takes."

I glanced at the members of the council, and many of them now had similar expressions as Sam. This did not bode well, but I continued to speak, "Another complication comes with Jacob's imprint on my granddaughter. She is not yet old enough to leave behind, and you cannot afford Jacob and his pack to move with me. You need their numbers."

"No way in hell Jacob goes with you," Sam said aggressively as he turned to Jake, "See what happens when you live with their kind? You forget your own people!" Jacob rose quickly, but his father gained control with a quick grasp of his son's wrist. He scolded him in a volume low enough that the other humans would not hear, but Sam and I easily did. The youthful Alpha returned to his seat.

I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "Sam, I agree with you. The needs of my coven did place you in jeopardy, and I intend to repay you for the sacrifices you made. My coven will survive the upcoming wars, as we have the strength and abilities to withstand most attacks. The treaty I propose to you is for your benefit, because your past aid to us has now placed you in danger. It is my hope that we can work together." Even Sam seemed interested in what I had to say. "I implore of you to listen to the full details of my proposal, and then we can discuss it. The idea may at first sound inane."

I glanced at each of them, and they nodded their heads in agreement. My pacing now stopped as I stated, "The Olympic Coven moves to the reserve." I paused a moment, and saw immediately that none of them wished to entertain that idea. Despite this I continued, "Our presence guarantees your numbers, and new wolves will phase to protect your people against upcoming wars. There is land backing against the Olympic forest where we can build a new home, as it is well sheltered from view and away from the Forks community."

I began pacing once more as I mentioned, "It is my intention to build a very large place with two separate living units. One will serve the needs of my family, and another for those of the Black Pack. Each unit will contain a sound barrier to give privacy. I glanced at the non-shape shifters as I mentioned, "We hear everything in our home, as do the wolves. The home would become unbearable with nearly two dozen people." I would go insane listening to twenty teens all day long, and my children need their privacy when over my knee. "The home will also have a common area where we can share resources. I have a great deal of medical equipment at my residence, and intend to build a clinic in the basement for treating the wolves and my coven as required. I cannot become a presence in the community, but I can serve you through being a fulltime doctor to those who know our secret." They too had secrets to keep. "I have the financial resources to buy the equipment required, and to provide the means to keep the clinic running."

Sue Clearwater looked interested by my proposal as I continued, "I cannot arrange a marriage, but my granddaughter and Jacob seem destined to marry. I am unsure if you have private property among you, but the ownership of the building is yours. I will cover the costs to maintain it while we live among your people now, and in the future. I would like to offer it to Jacob, but I leave that for your laws to decide. When the threat against your people ends, then my coven can move on." I paused once more, and held the rapt attention of the five before me.

I took in a deep breath and offered, "Jacob, Seth, and the other wolves have dropped out of school due to their increased duties and responsibilities. My wife was a teacher while still a human, and she is willing to help the pack in their education. The common area of our home would allow for this." I ran a hand through my hair as I mentioned, "I also propose creating a fund to aid the wolves financially, as their duties prevent them from attaining suitable employment. The fund should continue to grow for future generations, while providing a decent living allotment for the current wolves and their families. I am willing to give fifty million dollars to set this up."

That last bit removed much of the hostility in the room, and I summed up my proposal, "In return for you permitting us to live on your lands, my family will continue our work with the wolves in protecting the humans of this area. You will gain our constant presence, and always have the numbers needed to defend yourselves against the upcoming threat. Your wolf population will increase in number. This fund provides for their needs without removing money from the rest of your community. You have a fulltime medical doctor able to care for the needs of your warriors, and my daughter Bella wishes to become a nurse." I gazed to Sue as I mentioned, "she can learn from you, and help with their care." I did not delve into the fact that Sue is only human and will likely retire or die in a few short decades, but I'm sure those points were already well-known.

I took in a deep breath and admitted, "The wolf's need a doctor available to them at all times, as we have already seen. They do not keep me fully occupied. It is my intention to use the time to upgrade my skills by attending the University of Washington Medical facility." I had to smirk at Jake's comment as he suggested the veterinary school of medicine instead. I began to pace once more as I offered, "This is my proposal to you."

The council members looked to one another, and Sue Clearwater and both Blacks showed interest in my words. Sam was definitely against, but they had not started to discuss the matter. They needed time, and both alphas' sent word to their packs to allow my passage as I drove myself home.

Jasper and Emmett were playing the x-box, and I assumed Edward and his family were in the cottage as I failed to see them. They could have been in their bedrooms upstairs, but the lack of Renesmee's heartbeat informed me otherwise. Emmett turned to me and glanced up as he said, "Hyia pops, care to get your butt kicked?"

Jasper laughed in amusement and punched his brother's arm playfully as he added, "aw Emmett, stop teasing dad. The 'old man' can't figure these games out."

"Hey now," I playfully scolded as Esme and the girls walked into the room. "Fire up a game and we'll see," I offered, taking Emmett by complete surprise. The family sat around to watch the competition. Jasper handed me a little plastic toy steering wheel more suited for toddlers. I glanced at Emmett who had the same childish device on his lap.

"Dad, we are going to race against one another. There are other cars on the track, and we have to make it in the top three to move on. That's all you have to do," he explained. He laughed and gave me an evil grin as he added, "it's nice and easy, even mom can do it!" I glanced at him accusingly, as if I would fall for that trap.

I nodded my head in understanding, and placed my hands around the stupid looking toy. Jasper helped me pick out a vehicle, and the game began! The television split into two screens. I was doing fantastic! My car zipped around the corners, and sped ahead of everyone to the wild cheers of my family. Jasper stared at me with a strange expression, and quietly drew my attention to the other half of the television. "How was I supposed to know?" I grumbled and started the race anew.

I gritted my teeth, as Emmett had a good lead. I pushed the button down, and zipped straight into the wall. "Blast, I think it's broken. I moved the wheel, and look where it went." The next attempt was not much better, as the cheers of my family turned into tearful laughs as they roared at my expense. "Stupid car, come on, MOVE already!" I shouted at the game while my car sat and did nothing. Finally, I got it going again and somehow lost the road. I drove through some grass, and spun around on dirt. The laughter really began to irritate me, as I found no amusement in this damned game.

Finally I located the road once more, and actually managed to keep my car moving when I saw a message flash across my screen, 'You Lose!.' I glared at the television and fumed, "These games are a bloody waste of time." The laughter quickly died, and I noticed the nasty looks the children gave Emmett.

I gave Jasper back the controller, and mentioned, "I suspect this control malfunctioned." He nodded his head in complete agreement with me, and I rose from my chair. I pivoted on the spot, and nearly walked into my wife. I smiled wolfishly to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and enquired, "Here to cheer me up, or to scold me for cursing?" She smirked to me playfully at the question, and the room erupted in laughter. I stared at her beautiful heart-shaped face, and moved my right hand to her hair as I gently ran my fingers through it. I whiffed at the noxious fumes coming from my mate, and could no longer detect any of her pheromones. I really started to hate that perfume. I soon lost interest in her hair, and found my gaze having lowered to where her heart once beat.

The children surprisingly did not groan as they usually would, and sat quietly while trying to pay their full attention to the silly game. I felt two gentle fingers under my chin, and raised my head to gaze into the lusciously golden orbs of my beautiful wife. My hand moved from her back, and slid down to her rear as I stared at the face of a goddess. Esme smiled warmly to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine and kissed me chastely. My mind soared with images and thoughts that would make Edward gag if he were here. I felt my need for Esme become excessively strong.

I froze in horror, and swallowed deeply. My intense desire for my wife suddenly made itself known as my body betrayed me. My wife pulled back a few inches, and she stared at my eyes in shock. I fearfully looked into hers, and realized immediately that she already knew. I glanced around the room to the faces of my children, and tried to settle down my thoughts. How can this be? That never happens. Is this due to the regeneration process of my testes? That is the only thing I could think to have caused this. I continued to hold my wife, but now it was due to my needing a shield. We stood in the middle of our living room with our children seated around us. Esme leaned in and suggested in a volume even I had a hard time hearing, "think of ice, the children, or anything. Carlisle, they will notice."

Ice, yes I had to agree with my wife. I began thinking of that cold glacial river in Alaska, and then I thought of how Esme fixed the situation and how much fun it was ... not helping! I breathed in deeply, and hugged my wife while resting my head on her shoulder. I began to think of the tread marks on the garage floor from the children's stupid stunts, and then I thought of the tires themselves, cars, and that wonderful summer night where Esme and I ... nothing was working! Mud, I began to think of that. It is gross, disgusting, and goes against my wish to stay clean and presentable. I hated the filth, although there was this one time Esme fell into the muddy swamp. I laughed, and went to help her up when she pulled me in and then we ... ARGH!

Without warning, I felt someone drape a blanket over the heads of my wife and I. Jasper laughed as he said, "Gross! Mom, Dad, take it to your room! We don't want to see our parents getting mushy!" The other children laughed at Jasper's playful antics, as did his parents. I offered Jasper a grateful look, and decided he gets a raise in his allowance! I do not know yet what that will be, but I am raising it! Esme and I laughed while I bunched up the blanket before me, and we quickly moved into the kitchen.

I sat at the table, and held my head in the palm of my hands while my elbows rested on top. One more day, and I could finally release these pent-up hormones without the fear of further damaging myself. It was so frustrating! Esme approached me and gently rubbed a hand on my back as she mentioned, "we'll get through this together, Carlisle. Do you need me to leave the room for a few minutes, so you can settle down?" I smirked to her question, as it most certainly had an implied meaning. I offered her a meek nod, and watched as she left the room.

After ten minutes or so, things had returned to normal. The phone rang, and I rose to retrieve it as Esme ran back into the room. She glanced at me, and offered a smile of warmth as she noticed I managed to control the problematic situation. I smiled wolfishly in return to my caramel haired beauty, and picked up the phone. Billy Black was on the other line, and he informed me that the Quileute Council arrived at a decision.

I was very thankful for the distraction, and agreed to return immediately. My wife kissed me chastely on the cheek and wished me luck. I redressed for the weather and headed out. The rain still poured as heavily, and I found myself grumbling at the mud. My shoes would need a new coat of polish. I soon found myself back at the meeting site, and made my way in. I took in a deep breath as I stood by the doors to the chamber.

I pushed them open, and entered as they were expecting me. The wolves once again gathered around the table of food, and everyone sat down as I came into the room. We exchanged pleasant greetings, and this time it was my turn to listen. Billy Black sat a document on the table before him.

He clasped his hands while resting them on the table and mentioned, "We have some concerns that need addressing." I nodded my head to the man, and waited for him to continue. He glanced up to me and said, "If you stay on our lands, it will be by our terms. You will abide by the council's authority. The wars you speak of may last a few years, or a few centuries. This is our understanding. If you bite a human, this treaty ends."

He took in a deep breath and continued, "You will maintain full authority and be held accountable for the actions of your coven. Jacob will do likewise with his pack. The two of you will maintain equal weight in the home you plan to build, and have no authority over the other's members. When it comes to matters of protection, alpha authority is above your own. You will follow their orders. Jacob has agreed to the living arrangements you proposed, and his pack is responsible for monitoring the activities of your coven." He smiled proudly to his son as he admitted, "I'm sure you two will make your own arrangements, as his pack has practically been living with you." He offered me a smile and said, "If you accept our terms, then please sign the new treaty we have drawn for your coven." He reached for the document, and pushed it towards me.

What a relief! The Cullen family now had a home. I turned my gaze to each member of the council, and took in a deep breath. "I accept your offer." Having said this, I moved to the table and read the document and all clauses with vampiric speed. It took about five seconds to go through all the legal language. I signed, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Stregoni Benefici, and Leader of the Olympic Coven. Quill stared at the second name, and looked curiously to me as I explained, "I am known to the vampire world as Carlisle, and some know me as Stregoni Benefici. Mortals originally gave me that name. I prefer to use the name of Cullen, but that is not always manageable."

Jake pulled out his tablet and pulled up the name. A grin came to his face as he informed the council, "_Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires_" I could sense the atmosphere in the room becoming even more friendly at Jake's words, and then the young alpha said, "Carlisle, no truer words were ever spoken. Welcome to my Tribe."

I smiled warmly to the young alpha, and then talk changed to the building. They provided me with a contact number of a person to speak with about constructing our home. I smiled and humbly admitted, "I will give this number to Esme, as she is the architect and builder. She knows what she wants," I offered in all honesty, and heard Sue joke about my being a smart husband. I smirked, as she took my words differently than I meant, but true. We exchanged pleasantries, and then Jake rode with me home.

He reminded me of Emmett in so many ways, and I soon realized one of the common rooms in the house would be a gaming room for the more youthful members. Turning to him I mentioned, "You and Esme need to make plans, as you have equal say in what we put into that home. Let her know what you want, and remember to include space for the growth of your pack and their families. Speak with your pack, and see what they want." I smiled fondly to him and mentioned, "Money is no object."

He sat back and laughed while thinking of his plans for the new home. I chuckled as I began thinking of the monstrosity I would soon find myself living in, but with that many people it would easily enough be seen as an apartment building or dormitory. I thought of my statements about money, and realized how much I sounded like the children earlier this week. I should probably look at my spending habits.

We picked up Esme, and drove to the new site of our home. My children followed behind us, and there was a lot of excitement in the air. Esme and Jacob spoke with hardly a breath between them as they excitedly chatted about the new house. The proposed lot was perfect, and I am sure Esme loved the challenge that came with building a massive structure. Trees covered the lot, and it blended with the surrounding Olympic forest. Esme and Jacob continued to talk long after the children returned home, and I sat there listening to them.

The rain did not bother them as they walked around the lot, as if it was a bright sunny day. After a few hours, I removed myself from the vehicle, and offered my wife a kiss as I gave her my keys. "You two have fun; I'll be in my study planning my new identity." I thought for a moment, and then mentioned, "Family meeting tomorrow morning, and we can decide what documents and identifications we need." I turned to Jacob and suggested, "If you or the wolves need new identities, then let me know and we'll get them for you as well."

Jacob nodded to me dismissively, as I had interrupted his train of thought. At this rate, I half expected an amusement park on the front lawn. I waved to my wife, and had to smile as she hardly realized I spoke. She was so excited. The rain drenched her caramel colored locks, and they hung limply against her shoulders. Her clothing hung provocatively against her, and water dripped from her hair. I began to recall the first night of our Alaskan trip when we celebrated our passions during a similar storm. I turned from the two, and began my long walk back. I opted to move at human pace, as the walk would do me good.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my children to let them know of the family meeting scheduled for the morning. We now had a plan. The vampires and wolves will coexist for their mutual survival.


	3. Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Point of View:** The entire narrative is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Loose Ends**

_**Sunday, July 24, 2011 & Monday, July 25, 2011**_

A few hours passed since I returned to my study, and I soon realized my wife had been at that empty lot now for an exceedingly lengthy period. What could she do out there for this long? I redressed into my rain gear, and decided to check this out as I ran with vampiric speed. Within minutes, I found her parting ways with Jacob, and walking toward my car. I approached her quickly, and fondly wrapped my arms around her as I embraced her from behind. I brushed at her hair with my fingers, and gently swept it from her shoulder while I leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck.

She giggled and asked, "Carlisle, I thought you were going home?" She pivoted in my embrace, and wrapped her arms around me for a quick kiss before pulling away. "I am soaked; I cannot believe how hard it is raining." She held my keys out to me, and I took them with a nod of my head as we moved to the car. I opened the door for her, and attempted to hide my cringe thinking of what those wet clothes would do to my leather seats. Within seconds, I too was inside the car and out of the rain. She laughed while mentioning some of the ideas, Jake had, and I sat there listening to her for about five seconds. Then they assaulted me.

We have no need to breathe, but have made it a habit so we can pass off as humans. It took nearly five seconds for me to detect the tantalizing aroma of her pheromones, and I suddenly realized how much I loved the rain. It washed away the noxious perfumes and hair products she used to disguise her scent. I breathed in deeply, and stared helplessly to my wife as she continued to talk. The words no longer made sense, as her voice was all I picked up. My animalistic nature threatened to take over, but I firmly held back as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. My need for Esme continued to increase. Her pheromones surrounded me, and I could almost taste their sweetness. The sensation became entirely too erotic. I schooled my expression, and fought with greater determination to maintain control.

I hissed in concentration, and tried to force myself to stay calm while I drove. My mind focused entirely on my wife, and some erotic fantasies I wished to explore with her in the future. I breathed in hesitantly, and realized home was too far away. I pulled over and turned to my wife as I mentioned, "Esme, I find myself unable to focus on anything but you. It is no longer safe for me to drive. Please take the car home, and I will meet you there."

I swallowed deeply at her hurt expression, and did not run when she moved from the car and approached me. "Carlisle, I didn't mean to talk your ear off," she apologized guiltily; having either not heard a word I said or completely misinterpreted it. She placed the palm of her hand on my cheek, and gazed into my lust filled eyes when realization hit her. "Oh," she gasped in a voice that sounded like the angels. I ran my hands through her caramel coloured hair, and breathed in deeply.

My animalistic nature fought for domination, and won. My pent-up frustration and the hormonal buildup caused by a week of regeneration took complete control. I pushed myself against Esme, and pinned my wife to the car as I began kissing her with the fierceness of my passion. My hand slipped under her shirt, and I felt my wife pull at me with her own passion. She too had waited. The rain continued to pelt us with heavy drops, but we did not mind.

She hissed seductively into my ear, and multiple growls began to ripple from my chest. I thrust my pelvis against Esme as my arms firmly embraced her and pulled her to me. My body tensed as I pressed my tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, I threw my head back, and a thunderous growl emanated from my chest.

My animalistic nature cowardly fled, leaving me in the arms of my now shocked wife. "Carlisle did you just ..." she did not finish her sentence, but gazed to me mischievously as her hand slipped into my trench coat. I remained perfectly still with a stoic expression on my face, as though we discussed little more than the weather. Esme's hand moved to the waist of my pants, and her fingers wriggled inside. She gasped, and released a seductive growl as she happily stated, "I consider that a complete recovery. Would you have the same opinion Doctor Cullen?"

I quietly nodded my head in agreement. I continued to stand at my full height, and smiled softly as I watched the delight of my wife. Esme admitted proudly as if just having accomplished the most challenging task of her life, "After all these decades, my seduction finally overpowered your self-control." She leaned against me and pressed her lips solidly against mine as she tenderly kissed me. Her suckling became more passionate, and I quickly realised her building desire as I returned affections of my own.

I pulled back slightly, and gazed into her eyes as my arms lifted her to my shoulder. I ran at full vampiric speed from La Push Rd, and flew through the forest leading to the Pacific Ocean. I growled seductively to my now giggling wife as I teased, "Sirens belong in the ocean!" I flew across the beach, and ran into the water. I now had nothing to lose by getting wet. When I could run no more, I jumped and carried us further out to sea.

Esme's eyes widened as she grabbed me even tighter and we began to sink, as neither of us made any move to swim. We were much too busy undressing one another, and within minutes, we had our soggy clothing removed. I used my belt to bundle everything, and stuffed it between two rocks at the bottom. I grinned to Esme as we began to frolic in the sea.

Schools of fish swam around us at first, and learned quickly to keep their distance. We thrust wildly underwater. We smashed against rocks, sand, and other obstacles as we happily celebrated our love. Our growls resonated through the liquid, and echoed around us. Nothing could interrupt us here, nor would those above the ocean think too oddly of our growls. We fully explored our desires, until I knew my wife was completely satiated.

We swam to the surface. I stretched out on my back, as she rested in my arms and we bobbed with the waves crashing around us. Esme glanced at the puffy clouds in the sky and enquired, "When do you think the rain stopped?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. Esme turned to me and mentioned, "Living with a dozen teens is manageable, if we take time off to swim." She embraced me tightly and kissed me gently on the cheek. We floated for the next many hours, and lay in each other's arms as we watched the sunrise. Esme turned then to me and enquired, "do you remember where our clothes are?"

Three hours later, we finally managed to find the bundle of clothing. We helped one another dress while remaining under water. We knew the clothes would rip if we attempted to do so above, as wet clothing tends to cling. I glanced at my watch, and admitted, "The family meeting is in twenty minutes." I gazed into my wife's eyes and added mischievously, "good thing we found the clothes."

We rapidly swam back to the beach, and ran through the forest with our full vampiric speed. Neither of us wished to give a detailed explanation to our children for a tardy arrival. I watched Esme as we slowed to a human pace for the last few feet of the forest, and smiled at her attempt to wring out the shirt. Water poured from her hands. I glanced at where we left the car, and noticed a patrol vehicle parked behind it. Esme leaned into my side and with a spark of mischief in her eye repeated my earlier statement, "good thing we found our clothes."

"Indeed," I agreed with a nod of my head as we walked toward the vehicles. A constant drip of water fell from my clothing, as Charlie noticed our arrival. I glanced at Esme, and then straightened my tie and ran my fingers through my hair while we approached the officer. My posture was perfect, and by my stance one would think it completely normal to wear a business suit dripping wet. "Morning Charlie, what brings you out here today," I offered nonchalantly, as if nothing at all were wrong.

His gaze never left us while he stared at my wife and I. A broad smile came to his face as he mentioned, "Morning Dr. Cullen, we had a report of an abandoned vehicle. I figured someone stole it. I tried to call, but we could not reach you." I will give the man credit, as he did try to maintain a straight face. He failed, but at least he tried. Charlie glanced down to the puddles forming below my wife and I and began to chuckle. He laughed and enquired curiously, "Is this something I even want to know?"

"We live with six teenagers and one pre-teen," I mentioned coyly, and offered Esme a chaste kiss on the cheek. Charlie nodded his head in understanding, as his laughter increased even more. He wished us well, and waved as he returned to his vehicle. Our clothing continued to drip as we watched him drive off. I removed my trench coat, and tossed it into the trunk of my car. I dug into the emergency roadside assistance kit, and retrieved the silver blankets that feel like tin foil. I went to the passenger seat, and stretched one over Esme's chair. I then did the same with my own, and climbed into the car.

Esme turned to me and enquired, "Think we will make it home before the water overflows to the leather, and ruins your seats?"

"We better," I admitted as I pressed down on the gas. My speed remained slow enough that a ticket would not be issued, but it was faster than normal. I tend to drive at the speed limit despite how annoying it is to my children. We made it home, and I quickly removed the tinfoil blankets. I grabbed a few towels, and mopped up any water before Esme and I entered the house.

The children stared at us, and erupted in laughter, as they could easily smell the ocean water on our clothing. "You're Father and I will return shortly," Esme called over her shoulder as we flew up the stairs to our room. We had a quick shower before getting dressed. I chose a more casual ensemble today with a zip sweater, shirt, tie, and a dark pair of trousers.

Our family was unusually quiet, as Esme and I returned to the kitchen. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. We spoke whispered words of love to one another, and then we moved to our spot in the kitchen. Emmett whooped as he exclaimed, "Pops is healed! Welcome back Dad!" The anxiety in the room lessened at our son's outburst.

I chuckled lightly and innocently enquired, "Was I that bad?"

Esme, our children, and Renesmee glanced at one another, and with a nod of their heads shouted together, "Yes!" Even I had to join in the laughter.

I called attention to myself with the clearing of my throat. Typically it is father first, and coven leader second. However, the announcement I had to make was from the coven leader. My voice deepened, and in clear tones I calmly stated, "I have made arrangements to move my coven to the Quileute reserve, and we agreed to a new treaty. You have seen the site for our home, and this morning I wish to go through the details of our new agreement."

The family settled down immediately, as it was no longer their father addressing them. The coven leader commands respect. Jokes and hilarity cease due to the seriousness of the situation requiring the leader's attention. This is the code of the coven, and each of us knew our role. There is no room for democracy in a coven, and I would not tolerate arguments while within this role. As their coven leader, I explained the clauses in the treaty, and our obligations. Jasper hung his head when I detailed alpha authority.

I went into detail about the arrangements made for our new living area, and for the Black Pack. Renesmee smiled broadly at hearing the information, and I noticed Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust. My gaze fell upon her, and immediately she bowed her head submissively by way of apology. I nodded my head in acceptance, and continued with the meeting. I ended the official section by informing the family, "both packs are well aware of the conditions of the new treaty, and you are now welcome on the reserve."

Silence greeted my statement, although heads nodded in understanding. None would speak without my addressing them. I ended the coven leader role with one last comment as I continued to speak with the deep voice of authority, "You will no longer set foot in the communities of Forks, or Port Angeles. We must stay distant, although you may travel to other communities. We live on the reserve, but you are to avoid La Push. It is to the West of our new place, and there is no reason for you to drive through there. Take the forest if you plan to use the beach, or travel with the wolves in one of their vehicles. It is less conspicuous than the ones you drive. It is possible that we may remain here for decades, and it would not do to have people wondering why our coven never ages. The wolves live with us, and people will pay us minimal attention."

I took in a deep breath and shed the mantle of coven leader. My voice returned to its normal level of calm, and I spoke with familial terms. "Your Mother is planning the design of the home with Jacob, and if you want anything added to it then please let her know. It will be an immense building, and we are placing an emphasis on soundproofing each unit."

I folded my arms loosely over my chest as I mentioned, "I am returning to medical school, and will assume two different identities. I wish to attend the University of British Columbia, so will take on the Canadian identity of Carlisle Cullen III, a young twenty year old student eager to begin a medical career with a new master's degree. I originally planned to attend the University of Washington, but their medical faculty is too far from our home. My claim of starting university at age sixteen is reasonable. I plan to study physical therapy, and rehabilitation. My other ID will be a citizen of the US named Dr. Carlisle Cullen aged twenty-six, loving husband to Esme Cullen and adoptive father."

I paused a moment as I continued, "You had plenty of opportunity in the past year to think of your new identities, and now is the time for us to discuss our plans. If your choice is to remain on the reserve, then you will attend high school with the wolves." I turned to my wife with a grin as she took over.

Esme smiled to her children and said, "I will expect you to do the assigned work, and to pay attention to your studies. Home schooling is different, and the time spent each day is less than in a normal school." She smiled warmly to her children as she admitted, "the choice is up to you."

I wrote Esme's plans on the pad of paper, and jotted down an extra document for a degree from the faculty of education. She smirked to me, but did not seem to mind the addition. With an impish grin I added another entry for Esme, and read it aloud, "Canadian identity of Esme Cullen, aged thirty-two. She is the widowed wife of Carlisle Cullen II, and adoptive mother of his children. She smirked at me while I explained, "I attended medical school in the 60's under the name of Carlisle Cullen, and so I'll list that persona as my grandfather."

Esme laughed lightly and turned her gaze to me as she enquired, "Does this mean I have to check your homework and make sure you turn reports in on time like I do with the children?" I chuckled at that suggestion, but answered with a shake of my head.

Esme broke out laughing as I jotted down the requirements for her second identification. She offered me a grin as she stated, "I hope to never use that one, though I can understand the need for it. I assume your Canadian car will be under my identity to avoid the high cost of insurance, and I will need to sign contracts with your landlord?"

I nodded my head in agreement to Esme as I admitted, "some property-owners refuse to rent to students without first speaking with their parents." I smirked with the admission, "I need to return daily for the wolves, and likely would only have the place to keep up appearances. I'll use it to stash my books, and maybe another area to study when between classes."

Emmett laughed as he turned to me and mentioned, "Yep, you start failing courses and skipping class, and you've got to answer to Mom!" I smirked to my son, as the others too found humor in it.

"Just remember, here in the States I am twenty-six and adoptive father. Esme will always be my mate, so our pretend life does not take priority. Even in Canada, I am still patriarch of this family, and my attentions are not those of a son. " I offered my wife an affectionate grin, and heard Edward moan. I then glanced at Bella as I enquired, "What would you like to do Bella?"

She looked to me and suggested, "A seventeen year old college student going into nursing school. I can attend the same university as your sibling. With my being a minor, then Esme will have to get that Canadian identification."

I jotted down the information, turned to Edward, and looked expectantly at him. He grinned to his mate and suggested, "seventeen year old womanizer." I rolled my eyes at the comment and he received a prompt elbow in the ribs from his mate. Turning to me he admitted, "I don't really care. I graduated medical school twice already, but I would like to take classes with Bella. I'll do what she wants."

I blinked a few times at the news, and chuckled lightly as I mentioned, "be warned, nurses have a much more difficult job than Doctors." I jotted down his information and turned to Renesmee as I mentioned, "You will receive identification for a fifteen year old girl. You will grow into your identification shortly, and you can attend school with the wolves." My granddaughter looked thrilled with the information, and ran to the phone where she immediately called Jacob.

I glanced at Emmett and he jokingly said, "About time you got to me! I'm going to enjoy the night life and the party scene of Vancouver!" My brow rose at his remark as he shrugged to me and said, "You asked what I wanted." He took in a deep breath and admitted, "I will stay on the reserve and help the wolves protect the area. I really am not interested in school." I glanced at Rose and she agreed with her mate.

I tapped the pencil thoughtfully against my chin as I mentioned, "Rose and Emmett are sixteen years old and attending high school with the wolves." I moved my gaze to Jasper, but Emmett quickly interrupted with a verbal burst of attitude.

"Why do I have to go to school? Look, can't I just get another ID again in a few years? This is nuts. No, Dad I won't do it. I am not going to school with the wolves." Rose remained quiet, but it was easy to see she agreed with Emmett.

I turned to my son and mentioned, "Yes Emmett, you are attending school. I will not have any of my children sitting around the home all day, as boredom _will _set in. You _will_ get into trouble, and I _will_ have to deal with it. If you are remaining here, then you attend school with the wolves."

I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper. Alice offered a grin to Edward as she mentioned, "we will join you guys at university. How often can we pretend dad is our brother? I'd like to take a fashion design course. Bella and I can be twins!" She offered a grin to Bella, and the two girls seemed rather interested in that story.

I smirked to Alice and admitted, "That will be interesting. Jasper, what would you like to study?"

He shrugged his head as he thought of it and suggested, "Web design?"

I jotted the information down and passed the book to Jasper, "Can you please see to it that Jenks gets the required documents? I will need to contact the universities this afternoon, and arrange for enrollment. Jasper, I suggest you go with nineteen. Bella and Alice you are seventeen with your birthdays sometime in early September, and Edward you will be seventeen in a couple of weeks." I glanced at Esme as I mentioned, "you've got quite the handful mom, and now how do you fit into the picture?"

Esme looked up to me and giggled as she said, "I'm thirty-two and you are my twenty year old son. That is so ridiculous it is almost amusing. How does this sound, I married your father at the age of eighteen, and adopted you immediately?"

Emmett grinned as he added, "even better! Esme babysat Carlisle when he was a baby and she was only twelve. The other siblings were born and their mother died giving birth to Edward. Your father fell in love with the babysitter, and they married once she turned eighteen. She immediately adopted all of you, and Esme is the only mother any of you can remember." Emmett turned to me and grinned mischievously as he stated, "Don't skip school Dad, your mother freaks out when you do."

I laughed at my son, and quickly jotted down the story as I admitted, "Emmett, that is impressive." I glanced at my wife, and she nodded in approval. With a grin I confirmed, "Mom likes it."

I approached my lovely wife and affectionately embraced her with a kiss, and our children roared out laughing as Emmett called out, "Incest!"

Emmett received a smirk for his efforts. I cleared my throat and waited for attention to return before I mentioned, "That is all I had planned for today. Does anyone else wish to speak on another topic?"

Alice spoke up quickly as she mentioned, "yeah, Dad. We have been home now for three days, and I have no money. We haven't gone shopping, and my card still has a hold on it."

Esme nodded her head in agreement and informed her, "Alice, I know of no emergency to have needed the use of the card. If you find yourself without cash, then you must stop shopping. That is not a reason to use the card." She glanced at me and enquired, "Carlisle, how much allowance do you think we should give our children?"

I swallowed and glanced at my wife at her question. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I mulled over the situation and suggested, "We need to give them enough money to buy the vehicles. They need to save up what we give them, and in a few years they can buy the ones they want." I moved my hand through my hair as I gazed to my wife in trying to understand her thoughts. Once more, I felt smug in the knowledge that Edward too cannot read his wife's mind. Taking in a deep breath I suggested, "Ten, or maybe twenty thousand dollars each month?"

The children seemed content with my suggestion, but Esme did not give me an approving look. "Carlisle, I suspect this is something you and I need to discuss in private." This time it was me the children silently rooted for.

A glance at my wife informed me that my thoughts were nowhere near her own. I wrapped my arms affectionately around Esme's waist and enquired, "Hon, care to go for a quick hunt? We can speak of this, and return with the information the children wish to know." She agreed with me and together we ran off into the forest. We found a pair of deer, and satisfied ourselves with their blood.

We came to a scenic waterfall, and went to sit on the rock shelf above. I removed my jacket and laid it on the ground for my wife, and assisted her while she sat. Esme did not need any such help, but that is the polite thing for a man to do. I joined her quickly, and turned to her curiously as I enquired, "What amount were you contemplating?"

Esme huffed in disgust as she turned to me and said, "Carlisle how is twenty thousand dollars a month considered a reasonable amount? They do not have any expenses, and the money will either be wasted or saved." She glanced at me curiously and enquired, "How much do you spend a month?"

With a deep breath, I turned to my wife and mentioned, "Esme, you know I spend very little. You and Alice do nearly all my shopping for me." With a shrug of my shoulders I admitted, "That is part of the problem, as I am not sure how much they need."

Esme patted my chest affectionately as she chuckled. "You do hate it when I ask you to pick things up. The doctor hates to shop," she teased me. I smiled to her guiltily as she suggested, "I think a hundred dollars a week is plenty."

"That is a pitiful amount, Esme I see no reason to make our children suffer in poverty. They are adults in their own right, and we cannot have them working due to the complications that brings." I shook my head to my wife and stated adamantly, "No, a hundred a week is too low. They would have little left after paying for gas."

Esme peered to me as she said, "there is no chance of us giving them ten thousand a month. Carlisle, you are too generous with your finances." She studied me with her gaze as she enquired, "The children spent a great deal in New York. How much money are we down from this month alone?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I did a quick mental calculation. I looked to her guiltily as I admitted, "54 million dollars." Her gaze snapped to my eyes as her own narrowed. "Did I forget to mention the fifty million?"

Esme nodded her head patiently to me as she folded her arms over her chest, "Carlisle, why not begin from the start? I am curious to hear about it, especially as you chose not to tell me earlier."

"I should have told you Esme," I mentioned honestly, as I glanced at the waterfall and back to my wife. "I watch how the wolves live. Their schedule prevents them from getting decent employment. Their physical ages make that even more difficult. Renesmee will marry Jacob, and their children may suffer from the same circumstances affecting him. They will live in poverty, and this could last for generations. The wolves prevented our death, and I feel that I owe it to them."

Esme's expression softened as I mentioned that, but I continued, "I wanted to provide Renesmee and her future children with security, but I could not offer it as a wedding gift. The children would see that as favoritism. The other wolves live in the same conditions, and I did not wish to see any of them having to suffer needlessly for having assisted us. I provided fifty million to the Quileute Nation to set up a fund for the wolves. It will provide for their needs in the form of an income, and continue to grow for future generations."

Apparently, I said the right thing, as my wife gave me a warm embrace. "Carlisle, you are the most compassionate man I know." She curled into my side and suggested, "I understand your concerns with the children affording their cars. To be honest Carlisle, I do not see Alice ever getting another car if she had to save the money for it."

I laughed lightly as I thought of it and admitted, "Yes, that would not work. Esme, I have thought of Emmett's response at the family meeting. The children are reluctant to repeat the same courses when we need new identities. Would you consider a thousand dollars a month for an allowance, and as motivation we gift them with a new vehicle of their choice for graduation?"

Esme placed her finger on her chin as she contemplated the question. With a shake of her head she mentioned, "We give them five hundred a month, and offer a gas card for them to use with vehicle repairs, maintenance, and gas? I like the idea of graduation gifts, so we can go with that."

I considered her suggestion, and smiled to my wife as I stated, "Esme, that sounds reasonable." We rose from the ground, and I lovingly watched my wife. She picked up my coat, and brushed off the debris before handing it back to me. We ran home together, and entered an empty kitchen.

I cleared my throat, and the children quickly gathered around to hear what we had decided on. Esme whispered to me in a volume the children could not hear, "they are going to blame me for this."

I smirked in response to her and turned my attention back to my children. "We have agreed to give you a monthly allowance of five hundred dollars. You may use your credit cards for gas, auto maintenance, and repairs." I glanced at Esme, and smiled to her in support while our children glared daggers at their mother. "You will receive a vehicle of your choice upon graduation, as we realize how annoying it is to repeat the same classes. I hope this makes high school sound a little more interesting."

Alice began crying as she told Jasper, "never mind. There is no reason for me to see Vancouver now, as I cannot buy anything! I'll stay here and go to school with Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper embraced his wife warmly, as she cried into his chest. He glanced at Emmett and smiled to his brother. We all knew this was his preference, as our soldier had no wish to leave the war.

I turned my attention to the children as I instructed, "Get me your banking information, and I will set up automatic payments to your account on the first of each month. I will remove the hold on your credit cards this afternoon. You do not need to keep receipts for gas, repairs, or maintenance. However, you will give me a receipt for anything else you buy with that card." I turned to Rosalie as I mentioned, "use the credit card when you buy items and tools you need for working on the cars." I glanced at my wife and then returned to the children as I enquired, "Does anyone have a concern they would like to discuss?"

Emmett scoffed as he mentioned, "Do you realize how much things cost this century? Dad, it is not the 1600s anymore. Things cost money!"

Rose agreed with Emmett as she mentioned, "Dad that will buy very little. It will not even get us clothes."

She had a point, and I turned to my wife to question our decision when the look I received suggested otherwise. I shrugged my shoulders to Esme, as I had no idea how to answer the question.

Esme came to my rescue when she mentioned, "Alice enjoys shopping for everyone, and I like going with her and Rose on occasion." She gazed to me and admitted, "Carlisle depends on Alice to buy his clothes. We can have a girl's day once a month and I can cover the costs for the clothing."

I folded my arms over my chest as I gazed to Esme and enquired, "a thousand a month was too much, but you are fine with unlimited shopping trips?"

"Carlisle, would you like to go shopping for your own clothes," Esme enquired knowingly of me.

"I have no wish to do so," I stated firmly. I smiled to my wife and said, "spend all you want."


	4. Loose Ends II - Bank (Carlisle)

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Point of View:** The entire narrative is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Bank Discrepancies **

_**Tuesday, November 15, 2011**_

It was nearly seven in the evening when I arrived home from my studies. Most days I am back no later than five, but Tuesdays I have lab. Esme sat at the table pensively going through the mail, and she had a stack of architectural magazines laid out before her. The pattern had formed in the past few months, where my wife browsed the magazines and worked on the blueprints for our new home. I worked on my assignments, and then we spend some quality time together throughout the night. I smiled to my somewhat distracted wife, kissed her affectionately, and moved to my study.

I placed the reference books on the shelf, and began typing my report. I wished to use vampire speed, but the computer will not keep up. I made it to the third page of my report when I heard a soft knock at the door and instantly recognized the scent of my wife. I called out, "please, come in Esme." I rose from my desk as she entered, and offered her a warm smile of welcome.

In her hand was our bank statement, and I knew exactly why she came to see me. I had hoped to avoid this conversation, but now it seemed an impossibility. "Carlisle, what are you busy working on," she enquired as she glanced at my laptop.

I turned it toward her as I explained, "It is a twenty-five page term paper for my course on physiotherapy and athletics. It was only assigned yesterday, so I still have plenty of time to work on it." I glanced once more to the piece of paper in her hand, and placed my laptop into hibernation mode. With a shake of my head I mentioned, "I fail to understand the logic of universities these days. You attend classes for years, but when it comes to writing term papers, they want you to reference every paragraph. Why attend the classes if you are not expected to know anything about the topic?"

Esme smirked to me as she motioned to my desk. "I see no reference books Carlisle, how are you writing this term paper without them?" She laughed lightly at my expression, and admitted, "There are likely few alive today with more experience and knowledge in the field of medicine other than you. I can see your frustration with having to reference sources less knowledgeable than yourself."

I motioned to the books on the shelf and admitted, "That isn't too hard. I write my term paper, and then turn to the books and find places where they discuss my argument. I then mark that as the reference, and everyone is happy. We are to use electronic references as well, and that is what makes these term papers particularly painful. I do not look forward to my computer course next term." I returned to my chair and gazed to my wife as I enquired, "Esme is there something you wish to discuss?"

Esme motioned to the piece of paper in her hand and mentioned, "I've gone over the bank statements, and something is not adding up." I took in a deep breath, and folded my hands on the desk as I gazed into her eyes. "Carlisle, what is the amount we agreed on for the children's allowance. Can you refresh my memory please?"

I glanced down to my hands, and then motioned to one of the chairs for my wife. She chose to sit, but her gaze never left me. I took in a deep breath and replied to her question, "we agreed on five hundred dollars each month."

"That is what I thought too," Esme said as she glanced at the statement, and then turned accusing eyes to me. "No more games, Carlisle. What is going on?" I truly had no wish to go on with this conversation, but I knew I was in the wrong. Esme deserved the truth, as no relationship can survive with deceit.

I glanced momentarily to my hands, before returning my gaze to my wife. "Esme, I couldn't go through with it. I went to my online banking, and began filling out the documentation needed for the transfer of money." I ran a hand through my hair before I continued, "I felt too cheap. Our children had unlimited spending, and they are going from what they knew to five hundred a month. That is punishment, and their friends with after school jobs would have more spending money."

Esme appeared slightly frustrated as I spoke, but she deserved to know. I paused, and she haughtily gazed to me while saying, "Go on, I would like to hear this."

"Esme, it is my finances, but the family contributes to our wealth. Alice's premonitions help greatly, and my money grows daily faster than what we could ever spend. I could not click the accept button, until I added an extra zero," I explained with an apologetic look at my wife.

"In your opinion Carlisle, a typical high school student needs five thousand dollars a month in spending money? They did not even use their own money for clothing. Carlisle, they do not even go out to eat with friends. That money is just being wasted on who knows what." Esme stared accusingly to me, as she placed the statement on the desk.

I could hear the silence in the house, as our children attempted to listen to our discussion. I took in a deep breath as I stated calmly, "it is their money to waste. If they choose to save it, then that is for them to decide. Esme, I hope the children are investing their money. With the upcoming wars, we have no idea what will happen to us or our coven. The money they save today may protect them tomorrow."

"Carlisle, we have funds set aside for that purpose. The children are well looked after, you have already seen to that. What do high school students need with such a large allowance? We discussed this together, and you decided to change it without even telling me," Esme accused, and I knew by her tone that I had to appease her, or there would be no intimacy for me this night.

I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair as I gazed to my wife. With calmness in my voice I explained, "Teachers and students see the cars they drive. People approach our children anytime there is a fundraising or charitable event. People expect them to give, and they cannot turn them away without looking bad. People assume they have money. They demand wealthy children to spend more. They draw a great deal of attention when they fail to do so, especially if they turn down fund-raisers and those collecting for charities."

"Fine, that makes sense and I can understand what you are saying. Now then Carlisle, please explain to me why you failed to mention anything about it," she said impatiently. "I am not pleased by your deceit. You preach about respect and honesty, and I am finding a distinct lack of both at the moment."

I took in a deep breath and gazed into the angry eyes of my wife. "Once again Esme, I find your reasoning flawless. I should have told you. I did not mean to disrespect you, or to treat you deceitfully." I glanced at my hands, and then returned my gaze to her as I admitted, "I chose not to discuss it further. I listened to your advice on the allowance, and I considered it. In the end I went with an amount I felt more comfortable with."

Esme rose from her chair in a huff, which led me to believe she was about to leave the study. Instead, she rounded the desk and placed her hands on the arms of my chair, and brought her face closer to mine. I stared into her angry eyes as she fumed, "Carlisle, that may have worked for us in the past, but you do not have the last say around here. We make decisions about the children together, and you do not overrule me. I thought we agreed, and now you are acting like a husband from the past who makes all the important decisions without wishing to bother his pretty little wife with the details!" She rose to her full height, and folded her arms across her chest as she glowered down to me. Her expression was more of hurt, than that of anger.

My eyes closed in realization, as that is exactly what I had done to her. I thought myself having adapted more to the modern world, but Esme was correct. I rose from my chair and placed a hand lovingly on her shoulder. Lowering my voice, I spoke calmly to her as I apologized. "Esme, I had no right to do what I did. Can you forgive me? I did treat you like a woman from the past. Your opinions do matter a great deal to me, and I was wrong to disregard them while acting on my own. I should have approached you, and discussed my concerns."

Esme thought on my words, and fortunately, she is not the type of woman to hold a grudge. A smile graced her lips as she admitted, "Carlisle, you have my forgiveness. You hurt me by your actions, but I now understand them. I love you."

I smiled warmly to my wife and mentioned, "I appreciate your forgiveness Esme, and I love you a great deal." I wrapped my arms around her affectionately, and brushed my lips against hers as we kissed passionately. My fingers ran through her hair as I attempted to breathe in her pheromones, but then my wife pulled away. I gazed to her curiously.

Esme placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as she mentioned, "Carlisle, I do forgive you. I love you a great deal, but I am not going to engage in intimate relations with you until this weekend. That should give you some time to think about what we spoke of."

I gaped to her in horror and asked, "You are punishing me?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders as she admitted, "Call it what you will, but wives have done this for centuries."


	5. Moving Day - Bella's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **Contains Corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**A/N: **Time jumped a year into the future.

* * *

**Moving Day - Bella's Regret**

_**Saturday, August 11, 2012**_

The wolves moved in carrying their own boxes and items, but we had help with ours. That was only for appearances, as it took longer this way. Alice provided essential assistance, as she happily took each wolf and family member out shopping to pick up needed furnishings. We wanted to give everyone their own taste, and she spent a good deal of money. She bought electronics, furnishings, dishes, and other necessary items to aid with the living units. Fortunately, she just as eagerly met with the delivery drivers and showed them where to put the many items. Our little pixie managed most of the shopping. Esme designed the home, and Alice happily bought the things her mother requested. I kept myself clear of the area when those two worked, as sometimes their discussions ended in tears.

I started helping Esme unpack the bedroom, but she promptly kicked me out. Apparently, I was not putting things in their proper places. It is just as well, as I had to set up my study. Piled on the floor stood boxes of books, and I knew they would take most of my day to sort. I delved into the task, and lined books along the uppermost shelves. After a few hours of working at human speed, I became annoyed and finished the task using my abilities. I opened the door of my study, as raised voices greeted my ears. I knew something like that would happen today, and shrugged it off in hopes of them settling down. I was curious who Bella argued with, that is until I heard my wife's voice. Her volume remained at a normal level, but she was clearly losing patience with something.

Tempers ran short today, as I have heard small arguments throughout the house. Rose and Emmett really got into it in their bedroom, but I left that one alone. It is never wise to get between mates, because you will find yourself at odds with both. I could not wait for things to return to normal, but then again what is normal now that we live with wolves? A shout quickly caught my attention as Bella screamed, "I know you did it!"

Less than a second later, I arrived in the kitchen downstairs, and approached my wife from behind while I wound my arms around her waist in an affectionate embrace. I lovingly swept her hair from her shoulder and rested my chin upon it. She turned to offer me a smile as she said, "Carlisle, if you are not busy, there is something I need you to do for me."

Ugh, why did I have to interfere? I smiled to my wife and calmly mentioned, "Certainly, what can I do for you, Esme?" It was then that I noticed Edward by the sink, and he had that silly grin on his face as he looked to me. Mentally I advised him, _'Learn well my son._' He nodded his head in understanding, and approached his mate as he wrapped his arms around her.

Esme motioned to Bella and said, "She is upset because of a book. Carlisle, I honestly have no idea what she is talking about, but she believes that I did something with it."

Bella anxiously slammed the palm of her hand on the top of the counter saying, "it was right here. I need it for my final next week, and mom is the only one who could have touched it! Mom, I need that book!"

I glanced around the kitchen to find the book. If Esme never saw it, then I believe her. A large portable island stood in the middle of the kitchen, and it had a gap at the bottom to accommodate its wheels. Underneath I made out what looked like a corner, possibly from a book. Curiously, I went to check this out, as anyone could have accidentally knocked it off the cupboard. The movers themselves could have done it, and then kicked it while they carried in boxes. I bent down, and reached for the object.

"Pharmacology and Medicine," I read aloud, and glanced at my daughter. "Is this what you are looking for?" She smiled brightly as I held the book, and she promptly gave Esme an apology. I began flipping through the pages curiously, and read with interest some of the reactions nurses look for. As I flipped through closer to the middle of the book, a few pages stuffed inside caught my eye. Bella quickly tried to grab for the text as she explained, "Thanks dad, I need to study." I was about to close the book and return it to her, but a red mark grabbed my attention. I pulled out the sheets, and saw that it was the number thirty-two and circled with red.

"Thirty two," I enquired curiously and removed the loose sheets from the book. "Bella, what was this assignment out of?" The first page looked fine, and the small numbers on the side indicated nothing wrong with the work. I flipped the page over, and everything looked acceptable. "You have a good grasp of the material, is this the course you had to repeat?"

The panicked expression on Bella's face told me that I was missing something, so I decided to hold the papers just a little longer. She did not answer my first question, but nodded her head in agreement to the second one as she mentioned, "yes, this is that course."

I smiled to her and admitted, "at least you will have a couple of weeks to relax before classes start in the fall." I flipped to the last page and glanced quickly at the questions. Looking up to Edward I enquired, "Son, do you still have this textbook?" He nodded his head in answer to my question. "It looks interesting, and I would like to read it. May I borrow yours?"

Edward grinned knowingly to me as he said, "I unpacked the book this morning." He smiled as he admitted, "I kept my texts, and meant to show them to you. I think a few of them will gain your interest."

Bella smiled to Edward, but her eyes were on that assignment. She reached out for it and mentioned, "I'll take my books into the library. Dad, can I have that back please." I had to smile at her eagerness, because she would not have needed to repeat the course if she showed this kind of dedication the first time.

I laughed lightly at Edward's assumption and admitted, "You know me well son. I would like that, and I have room on my shelves if you no longer need the texts." I was about to hand Bella the assignment when a word written in red caught my eye, 'Incomplete.' I stared at that comment for a moment, and looked more closely to the writing beside it. I found another set of numbers, and these read 32/100. My left brow rose as my gaze landed hard on my daughter. I handed back the assignment and motioned to the comment as I firmly stated, "Explain."

Edward could clearly see through my mind what I saw with my eyes, but he craned his neck to glance at the paper himself. Apparently Bella had not told him either. My eyes narrowed as I studied my daughter before me. She toed at the ground nervously before admitting in a quiet voice, "I forgot about the assignment. I tried to get it done before class started, but I only managed to get that amount done before she called for them."

I nodded my head in understanding and asked, "This is a lot of work for a few minutes. Did you use your abilities?" She shook her head quietly, as I considered the situation. "Bella, on occasion assignments can and do get missed." Not mine of course, although that blasted computer course came close. I returned her assignment, but before she could make her escape I added, "I wish to see your work for this term, and your course syllabus. Meet with me in my study, and we will go through it." I placed a hand on her shoulder as I enquired, "Does five minutes give you enough time to find everything?"

She swallowed hard and with a nod of her head admitted, "Yes, Edward and I have unpacked everything." She glanced at her mate, and hesitantly returned her gaze to me. Without another word she turned, and headed for the stairs.

Edward moved to follow her, but Esme gently grasped his wrist as she mentioned, "Edward, this is between Bella and your father now. Son, do not get involved." She waited for him to turn his focus to her, and gave him a comforting hug. Nobody needed to read his mind to know where he wished to go.

"Edward, I would like to glance at those texts you spoke of." It was like candy to a child, as I found myself irresistibly drawn to that book and the information it contained. I knew much of it from my training, but this spoke more of the recovery with an emphasis on the job of a nurse. I listened to the activity upstairs, and heard Bella leave their room. Returning my attention to Edward I mentioned, "I will be in my study, and I would welcome you bringing them to me."

Esme rolled her eyes in amusement at my enthusiasm, and she mentioned, "Carlisle, I have little idea why you feel your knowledge is insufficient enough to warrant returning to medical school. Nobody studies more than you, and I have little doubt that you could teach your professors a thing or two."

I smirked knowingly to my wife as I enquired, "Is this your way of saying that I am a geek?" She grinned impishly to me and made no move to deny that accusation. I glanced at Edward who now stood laughing beside me, and other comments from the home indicated anonymous consent with Esme. "You can never posses too much knowledge," I happily informed my family.

Edward snickered at my comment, and then added a dig of his own as he mentioned, "I do not see you eagerly delving into computer books, and you barely passed that course. If that is how you feel dad, then maybe you should pick up a computer manual or two?"

Esme hid her mouth from me, but the shaking of her shoulders gave her away. I rolled my eyes playfully as I admitted, "I fail to see how programming a database teaches one to better understand how to use it. I should consider your suggestion, as these computer courses are one of the reasons I went back to school. Hospitals around the country turn to them for a shared databank, and other diagnostic tools. I can use them, but it takes too long to find anything. It is fortunate that nurses fall over themselves wishing to help me."

Esme sobered at my last comment and said, "Yes, that is fortunate indeed. Carlisle, you may wish to hire a tutor for your next class. You were unbelievably stressed, and then losing everything due to a crash and not having saved your work. I yearned to comfort you, but you were too anxious for that as you had too much to do. Thankfully sleep was not an issue for you."

Edward admitted, "that sounds like a good idea dad. Old men like you cannot be expected to deal with computers, but alas there you have it."

Emmett called out through his laughter, "maybe Dad should stay on the reserve, and take mom's computer courses!"

I groaned inwardly at my sons' comments. Turning to Esme I enquired curiously, "You teach computers?" She nodded her head and informed me it was part of the regular high school curriculum. I sighed and enquired, "Am I the only one in this house who fails to understand them?" Silence greeted my question. With a smirk, I glanced at my wife and stated, "I take that as a yes."

Esme gently stroked my cheek with her fingers as she mentioned, "Carlisle, you know more than you realize. You use e-mail programs, Skype, Microsoft Word, and the different web browsers when you surf the net. Most adults know little more than that, but I can see why you need it for your work." She offered me a comforting smile as she admitted, "the children took great delight in teasing you for the poor marks. You may wish to speak with the student services and hire yourself a tutor, as I cannot see them going any easier on you the next time."

"At least I managed a passing grade," I admitted. Sixty-five was nothing to brag about, but it was high enough to allow my continued enrollment in the program. I glanced at the stairs and commented, "I will return shortly. Bella and I have some work to go through, and it is nearly five minutes since I arranged to meet with her in my study." I kissed my wife's cheek affectionately, and politely made my exit. Within a second, I was at the door to my study, and calmly walked inside.

* * *

**Study**

Bella sat on a chair before the desk, and on it, she placed a neatly bundled binder. I smiled to her in greeting, and settled myself in the large winged back chair behind the desk. I held my hand out for the syllabus and enquired, "Bella, before I go through your work today, is there anything you wish to discuss?"

She lowered her eyes and mentioned quietly, "that isn't the first assignment like that." I cleared my throat, and asked her to repeat herself. Nervously she looked into my eyes and said, "Dad, there are more assignments like that."

"Is that so," I said as I glanced at the syllabus. I pulled a pen and pad of paper from my desk, and wrote the first assignment number in the far left column. "Show me this assignment," I commanded, and patiently waited for her to remove it. Edward knocked at my door and mentally I informed him, '_Edward, you may enter.'_ He came in with six new texts. I looked to them with eager anticipation, "thank-you Edward, I look forward to browsing through these later."

He glanced at me and read my thoughts, and looked to his mate with concern. "Dad, please let Bella off with a warning. Her marks are better this term, and I will help her study." He placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and offered her comfort. Returning his gaze to me he mentioned, "She struggled with this course, but she is trying." Bella said nothing in defence, and lowered her gaze to the ground as Edward pleaded her case.

"Edward, I appreciate your wish to protect Bella, but this is not your concern. Bella is a responsible student, and I have little doubt that her performance improved over last term." I motioned to the door as I further instructed, "I need to speak with her alone." He bent down and offered Bella a chaste kiss in comfort, and nodded his head to me in understanding. Hesitantly he left my office, and took longer than was necessary. I returned my focus to Bella, and awaited her assignment.

Instead of just the one, she handed me her entire stack. "They are all in order," she admitted and then lowered her gaze to the ground. The question sheets accompanied these, and I went through each one. Most of the assignments pleased me. I discovered five marked incomplete, and two of them were missing. I raised my brow to her curiously while pointing to them on the syllabus. Her voice squeaked as Bella answered, "those were not done."

"I see," I commented as I continued to go through her work. "I notice here that you had five quizzes this term, please pass them over." I waited while she dug through her binder once more, and handed me four of the five. I waited for the fifth one, and eventually asked, "How is it possible for you to have not completed a quiz?"

Bella gazed to me, and looked near tears as she attempted to form the words. She folded her arms on the desk, and admitted, "I was too embarrassed to hand it in. It was on those assignments I missed, and I didn't know anything."

"Do you now know the answers," I enquired curiously, as I continued to go through the quizzes. Her silence answered my question. I neatly bunched up the assignments and her quizzes. I returned them to her and in a calm voice commanded, "You will take these assignments to the library, and complete them. I also expect you to correct your mistakes. Return to me when you have finished."

Bella appeared surprised by my command, and her expression turned hopeful as she gathered her stuff together. I watched her pack her things, and then mentioned, "We'll deal with the next part of your punishment once you complete your work to my expectations." Mentally I sent a message to my son, '_Edward, do not interfere with Bella. Stay out of the library, as she needs to complete this work herself.'_

The hope filled expression vanished from her face, as Bella nodded her head slowly to me in understanding. I offered her a comforting smile as I admitted, "frustration results when courses are difficult. I understand your desire to miss assignments and avoid the work." I rose from my chair and approached my daughter as I gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, "you have no idea how tempted I was to skip a few of those computer classes."

"Mom would have killed you," she added with a playful smirk.

I laughed lightly and admitted, "Such actions are not pleasing to either my wife or me. I am no fan of guilt trips, and doing something so careless would have guaranteed me a rather large one."

Bella wrinkled her nose as she asked, "Guilt trip, is that all you would get? That doesn't seem fair, considering what you do to us."

I smirked knowingly to her, "Yes, Esme would not be pleased. Bella," I began to explain, as I leaned against my desk, "It is different with Esme and me. We are your parents, so it is for us to decide what is best for you. She is my mate, and we are equals. For her to impose that kind of punishment would be unheard of. The chastisements I received in the past were the result of my requesting them." I smirked to her retort and admitted, "I make the rules. When I fail to abide by them, it is my opinion that I require a harsher penalty." I thought of the allowance situation from the previous year and admitted, "Besides, mates have other ways to get their points across."

I loosely folded my arms as I calmly explained, "Bella, I did not punish you for failing this course. I could see how you struggled, and you did the work. That is all I can ask of you. I am proud that you tackled it again, but your lack of effort forces me to punish you. Finish the assignments, and return to me for marking. I will spank you, and tomorrow morning at eight o'clock we will return to my study where I will quiz you on the material."

She finished gathering her items, and moved from my study without another word. I returned to my seat, and opened Edward's book. I had to chuckle at the idea of skipping school, as that was something I could never seriously consider. Why pay them thousands of dollars to spend a few hours teaching you, and then fail to attend?

* * *

**No Party!**

Grumbling came from the kitchen, and once more I heard Esme's voice in the mix. Emmett and she were speaking of something, and it sounded like Rose and Alice were there too. I listened curiously, but Esme needed no help. Apparently, the wolves were throwing a housewarming party tonight, and our children wished to attend. Esme rightly denied permission, as those coming were from La Push. I rose from my desk, and with human speed moved downstairs to join the discussion. Esme controlled the situation, but her voice sounded slightly strained.

I entered the kitchen, and realized most of the family were already here. The only ones missing were Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Curiously, I enquired, "Does someone know where Renesmee is?" I knew where Bella was, and assumed Edward had little want to party without her.

Rosalie turned an accusing eye to Esme as she mentioned, "She is with Jacob and the wolves. Mom is letting her go to the housewarming party, but not us." I noticed the accusing glares my children directed at their mother, and then Rose turned to me and demanded, "how is that fair? Mom is being so unreasonable!"

Emmett agreed with his mate as he mentioned, "Dad, how can you and mom expect us to stay inside with a bash going on out there? How often do we even get to attend parties, and you know we won't do anything foolish. We just want to have some fun too."

Esme shrugged her shoulders to me and mentioned, "I've got this Carlisle the children are just upset." Translation, please stay out. I nodded my head in understanding, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders affectionately. She smiled to me, and then returned her attention to the children as she informed them, "Your coven leader told you to avoid La Push. He was not concerned with the buildings and roads. The people at that party tonight are from the village, and the last thing any of us need is for you to get to know them and they see where you live."

I stood behind my wife, and wrapped my arms affectionately around her waist. I remained quiet, as Esme truly did have this under control. The children looked to me with puzzlement over my silence. Finally, Rose asked, "well?" I shrugged my shoulders with a puzzled expression on my face, as if having no idea what she was asking.

Emmett stepped up and impatiently stated, "She wants to know if we can go. Come on pops, please?"

"Your mother already answered that question," I mentioned casually. I kissed Esme chastely on the cheek as I admitted, "I believe she even told you that it was my order to begin with. I fail to understand the confusion."

Rose whined impatiently as she exclaimed, "Renesmee can go, and look how young she is!"

Esme patiently replied, "Renesmee is growing and aging. When she stops aging, she marries Jacob, and it is his responsibility to protect her. She already knows the people of La Push, so no more harm comes to our family with her attending the house-warming. This is her future family, and she needs to develop relationships with them."

Emmett crashed his fist against the counter and stated, "That is not fair!"

Suddenly I embraced nothing, as Esme dashed to Emmett's side and whacked his backside with three rapid swats. "Emmett, this is the first day here and already you tried to destroy my kitchen. I will have none of that."

Emmett's expression went from outraged, to humbled in seconds. His hands moved to his backside as he rubbed, and meekly he nodded his head to Esme saying, "Sorry Ma, I didn't mean to break anything."

Rose grabbed Emmett's arm and said, "Come on Emmett, let's go watch a movie." Esme is full of wonders, and I hid an amused expression as I watched first those two head off, and then Alice followed by Jasper.

Esme approached me, and curled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her, "see Carlisle, I told you not to worry."

I smiled proudly to my wife as I admitted, "You did a fantastic job Esme. I seldom see that rapid attitude change, but you managed quite well. I feel a thirst building, and I would like to hunt. Esme, do you care to join me?"

Esme kissed me affectionately, "Yes, I would like that Carlisle. Maybe the children would like to go as well?" We called out to our family to let them know of our plans. None of them wished to join us, so my wife and I headed out. Three hours later, we returned, and the children were in the media room with a movie playing. Esme let out a sigh of relief to find them inside, and I hugged her gently as we made our way to the home theatre. The movie was on, but nobody watched as they stood before the tinted windows and silently restrained their laughter.

Curiously, Esme and I approached the window to see what amused our children. Outside we saw a number of youth flaming their mouths, and guzzling water. Emmett received a pat on his back from Edward, and I just had to shake my head. "Emmett, what did you do?"

Emmett turned to me with tears running down his cheeks as he continued to laugh. "D-a-ad, you had to have been here. It was so funny!" I smirked to my son, and realized he was somehow behind the chaotic scene below in the yard. "Hot sauce is in the ketchup!"

Esme stared at Emmett in shock, and was about to scold him when she too broke out laughing. Whatever she saw took away the anger. I gazed down, and saw as Jacob kneeled on the ground and sprayed the hose at his mouth. "Emmett, you need to apologize to Jake in the morning," I advised, as laughter overcame me too. "I think we all owe the young wolf an apology come morning." We continued to watch with amusement, until things settled down. Esme took a seat in one of the chairs, and the others joined her to watch the rest of the movie. I had something more interesting to do, and quickly excused myself.

* * *

**Bella Regrets her Lax Study Habits**

In a short matter of time, I found myself back in the study, and skimming through the book I had Bella work with. I browsed through each chapter, and wrote down questions for her quiz. I found myself reading mostly just the highlights, as the rest was wasted filler material and information I already possessed. A few chapters required a much more thorough read. I created fifty questions for Bella's quiz when I heard her faint knock at my door. "Come in Bella," I said without the need to raise my voice.

I went through each assignment, and had her keep the text open while I did so. I paused at inadequately answered questions, and had her go through the book to find a better response. Some of them she truly did not understand, so I patiently explained what it was asking for. She is a smart girl, and caught on rather quickly. It took a few hours for us to complete this stage. I smiled warmly to my daughter as I enthused, "Bella, you did good work today. How comfortable do you feel about the upcoming final exam?"

"Dad, I am not too sure. I feel better now than I did this morning. I am not ready for it yet," she admitted honestly, but I felt that had more to do with self-confidence than actual knowledge.

I gave her a firm nod of my head as I calmly lectured, "Bella, you created bad study habits this summer, and should this continue it will overwhelm you when there is more than one class to prepare for. I know you can handle the workload, and you are an intelligent woman. It is my wish to not have this conversation with you in the future."

Bella smirked to my comment and admitted shyly, "I certainly don't ever want this conversation again. Dad, I am so sorry that I let those assignments go unfinished. I knew better than that, and I am sorry. I won't let that happen again. You have my word on that."

A smile graced my lips as I studied her. Upon hearing her promises I explained, "That means a lot to me Bella. It is my responsibility to help you with this matter. A father's duty is to prepare his children to make the right decisions when he is not around. Seeing as you neglected your studies, then I have failed at this task and must work with you to make sure it will not happen again."

Bella nibbled at her lip nervously, as I clasped my hands before me and explained, "What I am about to say is not meant as punishment. My intention is to help you develop better habits. Starting with the new term, you and I will meet in this study every night at midnight. Bella, for the next four months this time is yours."

Bella's eyes widened as she shook her head saying, "Dad, that isn't necessary. Carlisle, I know you have a lot to do yourself, and what I did was not your fault. I'm sorry I let you down, but I knew better. I promise that it won't happen again."

I smiled warmly to her and attempted to lessen her anxiety, "Bella, please calm down. This is not something I do as a punishment." I attempted to reassure her while I explained in a calm voice, "Esme normally does this with our children. I have taken a personal interest in the subjects you are taking, and wish to do so myself."

Bella actually smiled as she admitted, "so that is what Emmett was teasing you about when you first mentioned your new ID that night. Esme actually checks his assignments for completion?" I offered her a friendly grin as I nodded to her in agreement. "I now understand why everyone laughed. I didn't think Esme actually did that, and to think he insinuated that she would do that to you."

I laughed lightly at her shocked expression, and admitted, "I am nearly certain that thought crossed her mind while I worked on that data base programming assignment last year. I spent weeks on it, but the thing refused to run. I completed it in the panic hour, and that is something I hope to help you with." I frowned in contemplation as I admitted, "I have another computer course this term, and I do not look forward to it." I paused for a moment, and ran a hand through my hair as I considered the new horrors that awaited me.

Bella giggled at my reaction and shook her head as she admitted, "Edward and mom are right Dad. You need to get a tutor."

A wince crossed my features at my daughter's words, "it may yet come to that." I paused to study her before I continued, "We do not need sleep, but it is a dangerous habit to leave homework for the last hours. You saw the stress I went through with that programming assignment, and your assignments have shown this is your problem. I cannot imagine the level of stress you place upon yourself with a full course load. I intend to help you form better study habits.

I paused a moment to gauge her reaction, before I continued, "Bella, I need you to give me copies of your syllabuses. Together we will review all assignments you have due the next day, and I expect you to have them completed at this time. Projects and term papers are always sources of stress for students, and I wish for you to give me an update on your progress."

Bella nodded her head with a little too much enthusiasm, as she began gathering her papers. She neatly stacked them, and placed them into the binder in an organized fashion. She was eager to leave, and once everything was in place she said, "I won't disappoint you Carlisle."

I rose from my chair and calmly walked to the leather couch against the wall. Her eyes followed my movements, and widened as I sat down in the center of the sofa. I returned my gaze to her as I enquired, "Bella, why am I about to spank you?"

"Seriously Dad, I'm still going to get it after all that work? You still want to spank me, but dad. There is a party going on downstairs, and what if they hear? Please, can you let me off this time? I have to come here tomorrow for the quiz too, isn't that enough punishment?" Bella asked many questions in rapid succession, a symptom of her building anxiety.

I breathed in deeply as I gazed into her anxious eyes. I softened my voice to show the love I felt for her and explained, "Bella, the quiz tomorrow is not punishment. I have gone over the key concepts from your syllabus, and designed questions to test your comprehension. It is my intention to find the area that holds you back, and to help you with a better understanding." I offered her a smile of comfort, and placed a hand on her shoulder as I gazed down into her eyes. Affection filled my voice as I calmly explained, "Bella, the chastisement is for your having neglected the work throughout the term. The work you did today is admirable, and saved you from receiving further punishment in the form of a restriction."

Bella swallowed deeply as her gaze never left me. Her earlier comments about sound did concern me, and I rose from the couch. Mentally I sent Edward a message, _'Edward, please come to my study._' I then opened the door and called to my wife, "Esme, may I see you in my study please?" They both acknowledged my request, and I waited for them to enter my study before I once more closed the door.

Edward protectively wrapped his arms around Bella, and tried to comfort her. Esme arrived and enquired of me, "Carlisle is something wrong?"

I took in a deep breath and admitted, "I am about to test the sound barriers, and need to immediately know if they fail. Esme, would you mind checking to see if the partygoers can hear, or the wolves? Edward Bella's shield will protect you from her mind, and I ask that you remain out of mine. Go on a hunt, and I will call you when we finish."

Edward's eyes watered as he heard my request, and he ran off without another word. I gritted my teeth as I watched his reaction, and then gazed to my wife. Esme looked at me pensively as she enquired, "Carlisle is this really necessary?"

"Indeed, it is imperative to aid Bella in correcting these poor study habits," I explained sadly. "There were two assignments she failed to turn in, and five that were incomplete. The other twenty-three assignments met my standards. She also missed a quiz."

Bella nibbled at her lip while Esme's gaze landed on her in contemplation. Esme returned her attention to me and stated, "I was unaware of Bella's situation. Carlisle, would she benefit from my checking her assignments and going through her work?"

I glanced at my daughter and noticed an amused smirk as she heard Esme's words. I gave my wife a fond smile and said, "I offered her my help." I definitely stepped on my wife's toes, as she usually handles the homework patrol. I felt a need to further explain and quickly admitted, "Her courses are of a personal interest."

Esme offered me an amused grin as she teased, "Do not let her work distract you from your own. That would not please your mother." I gave my wife a tight smirk, and a playful roll of my eyes as Bella chuckled heartily. She glanced at our daughter and asked, "Carlisle is there anyway to talk you out of this spanking?"

"Esme," I pleaded with a slight wince, "you know this is necessary."

"I know," Esme admitted sadly. She walked to the window and tugged at the decorative frame. A wide panel slid from the wall and covered the full length of the glass. "I stared in surprise, as I had not known of that feature. She motioned to the frame by the door and enquired, "You know of that panel. I will stand on the balcony outside our room, and let you know if the humans can hear anything."

Anxiety began to make itself known, as I contemplated my actions. Esme left the study. I moved to the door, and slid the second panel out from the wall to reduce sound through that. I approached the couch, as I unbuttoned the sleeve on my right arm and rolled up the cuff of my shirt. I motioned to the spot on the floor to my right, and seated myself in the middle of the sofa. "Bella, please explain to me the reason for this punishment."

Ever so slowly, my daughter walked toward me. She stood where I directed, and had difficulty meeting my eyes. She fidgeted with her hair, and curled it around her finger as she finally explained, "You are upset with me not completing my assignments, and for slacking on my work."

"Bella, I ask that you focus on this while I punish you. I do not wish to have this discussion again, but know that I will not hesitate to do so if required." I stared into her eyes and calmly commanded, "Bella, unfasten your pants."

Bella's eyes watered as she fumbled with her button, and in her anxiety-fueled state, she tore the zipper from her pants. Her eyes widened, and she stared at me fearfully. It felt like I received a swift kick to the gut, as my child feared me. I reached up with my arms, and placed a hand on each of her hips while I seated her upon my lap. "Bella," I softly whispered into her ear. "I am not going to harm you. It will cause pain, but then it is over. You already have my forgiveness. Do you trust me?"

I embraced her warmly, and cradled her as if she were a small child. She sobbed quietly for a while, and then admitted, "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not afraid of you. I never had them when I grew up, and I don't like them."

I smiled softly to her as I advised, "it would not be much of a punishment if you wanted them. Bella, do you disagree with your punishment?" She shook her head sadly. "When you are ready, please lay yourself over my lap, and lower your jeans." She cried softly into my chest, as I held her comfortingly in my arms. I felt guilty knowing what I asked of my wife, and that she waited for us. Half an hour later, she lowered herself to my lap, and pushed down the jeans.

Bella was intensely nervous, so I began spanking her with her underwear on. She yipped after the first warm up, and held her breath as she attempted to control herself. I felt her body stiffen, as I continued to rain down swats on her upturned backside. I paused as she loudly sucked in her breath, and gently lowered her underwear. She responded with a loud gasp, and I heard the sound of tears as they splattered on the floor.

A loud squeak and a sharp intake of breath alerted me to her stage of discomfort while I randomly swatted her backside. She began to wriggle, and tried to squirm off my lap. Her fingers dug into my thighs as the spanking continued, and I listened for any sign of Esme. Suddenly Bella released a tearful wail, and cried out pitifully for me to stop. She pleaded desperately, "Dad ... Carlisle... Dad... stop. I'm sorry!"

"Bella, it will be over soon. You are doing well," I said softly as I continued the spanking. She reacted so differently than my other children, as I did not expect her to break down sobbing. The spanking could not have caused that yet, but she seemed genuinely distressed. I repositioned her on my lap, and made her sit spots available to me. I began to question my judgment, and swatted her two more times before I noticed rapid breathing.

I paused, and this time I ended the spanking. Physically we had yet to reach the breaking point, but emotionally she could handle no more. I carefully eased her clothing back into place, and lifted her into my arms. She winced when her backside made contact with my leg, but it could not have been that bad as she soon became comfortable on my lap. She curled into my chest, and her rapid breathing began to slow.

I spoke soft words of comfort to her, and began to fear that I somehow broke her. What is she thinking, and why did she react in this way? I yearned to protect her, and held her firmly in my arms. It is ironic that the beast she likely needed protection from was me. She continued to cry for a while, and I worried about calling Edward. Suddenly I felt her shield move over me, and curiously, I enquired, "Bella?"

She sniffed and mentioned, "Edward attempted to enter my mind, so I knew he was in yours." Edward was in my mind, and he heard those thoughts. That was not welcomed news. She curled on my lap, as if to make herself smaller in the process. Ever so quietly, she whispered, "Carlisle, I am so sorry. I really let you down. After everything you have done for me, I never wanted to fail you. I knew better."

I thanked her for the shield and gently kissed the top of her head as I embraced her lovingly. I attempted to reassure her while I calmly spoke, "Bella, I was not the one you let down. The only person your actions harmed was yourself. It sounds like you believe I expect perfection from you, but I am the only one who can claim that title," I added coyly, to which she responded with a snort. "Right then, if I am not perfect Bella, why do you feel that I would demand it from you? Daughter, you need to forgive yourself. I already have."

She sniffed quietly, and I felt her arms tighten around my waist. Her hug became much firmer. Quietly she admitted, "I think Edward is panicking, as I feel him constantly pricking at my shield. He knows I have it on you, and he is trying to break through."

I smiled warmly to her and admitted, "You might want to let him into your thoughts, as I am the reason for his panic." Her head rose quickly from where it leaned against my chest and she stared into my eyes. I offered her a smirk as I admitted, "you emotionally broke down on my lap, and I experienced a mild period of self-doubt. I would not exactly call it panic, but I had a few concerns and feared I harmed you."

"Dad, you would never do that," Bella insisted with a sense of urgency in her voice. "No wonder Edward is doing that. I don't know why you thought those things." She rose quickly from my lap and hugged me tightly around the shoulders. She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and enthused, "I love you. I now understand the midnight appointments and the quiz tomorrow. I do not like them, but I see they are not meant as punishment."

I rose from the couch, and smiled to my daughter as I said, "I love you too, Bella." She smiled warmly to me, and then her gaze moved quickly to the door. I approached it, and slid the panel out-of-the-way. I opened the door for Bella, and nearly smacked into my son as he stood there anxiously awaiting his mate. Bella rushed past me, and I watched as the two embraced. Both cried fresh tears, as if their worst fears failed to become reality.

I watched them in silence, and began to wonder how my son would have reacted to me if he were the new one in the family, rather than she. Would my earlier thoughts have meant war between us? I glanced up in time to see Edward shaking his head. Bella entered their room, and he turned to me saying, "I trust you." He vanished quickly into the room, and I wondered if there was any way to block his gift.

I heard Edward's voice as he laughingly called out, "Not without Bella!"


	6. Helping Bella - FYI, Fluff Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning:** Fluff - This chapter just gives an idea of how Bella and Carlisle's nightly meetings will run. It is mostly schoolwork, not much action, or discipline. This is mostly an **FYI chapter**.

* * *

**Helping Bella**

_**Sunday, August 12, 2012**_

I returned to my desk and eagerly glanced at the stack of books Edward brought me. Before delving into them, I picked up the quiz for Bella and studied the questions. Despite having gone through the missed assignments, my daughter still struggled with the material for the relevant chapters. This was disconcerting. Instead of leaving the quiz at the original fifty questions, I opted to open the text and studied it with more care. I found another twenty-five questions for her quiz. She had a good grasp of the material, but she missed something. The one element that links everything together, and at this moment I am not sure what that is.

I read the quiz one last time, and put it to the side. The other five textbooks called to me, and I moved to the shelves where I glanced through a couple of them. To my disappointment, most of the information was irrelevant, and some of it was completely inane from my perspective. How many courses do they have about bedside manner? Either you have it, or you do not. No book can prepare a person for a lifetime of acting in one fashion, when their personality dictates another.

I wondered how Edward managed to sit through the courses, although one of the titles caught my eye. A book about Pathophysiology seemed interesting. I did not expect to learn anything new from the text, as it was a basic introduction to biological diseases in adults. Through the centuries, I have treated most of the diseases they spoke of. However, I was curious to see what they taught the children. I returned to my desk and began browsing the book.

I leafed through the chapters when my senses detected my wife, and then a faint knock. I placed the book back on the pile of others, and moved quickly toward the door. I opened it, and offered my wife a warm smile as I motioned into my office. "Please, come in Esme. I wanted to applaud you for the fantastic job you did in designing this home." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and smiled warmly to her as I gazed into her beautiful heart-shaped face.

Esme placed her palm on my chest, and ran a hand down to my navel as she mentioned, "I'm glad you like it Carlisle." She smiled warmly to me, and walked into the study. She gave me a pensive look, causing me to wonder where her thoughts were. I closed the door, and she turned to me curiously, as she enquired, "Carlisle, the teacher in me has a few questions about your talk with Bella tonight." My brows lifted curiously, as I listened to my wife. She explained, "This is the second time she has taken this course, and apparently the assignments are different or she would already have them completed."

"That is something I considered too," I admitted. She continued to have the pensive expression on her face, as she thought on her next words. I smirked while acknowledging, "I imagine Bella was not pleased to discover that."

Esme nodded her head in agreement, as she enquired, "Carlisle, what was your impression of her knowledge for the course? She missed two assignments, but last term she completed everything. We had no reason to check her assignments on a regular basis, but towards the end, she showed signs of stress. When she finally admitted her fears of failing, I did help her study for it. We know she struggled, but she completed her work and I could see no reason for her poor results."

I listened curiously to my wife, as she explained her observations. "To be honest Esme, that is what I intend to discover with my quiz in a few hours. I have now drawn seventy-five questions meant to test her understanding of the material. She skipped the two assignments, and had almost no knowledge of that chapter. This changed after she completed the work."

"That is my point," Esme remarked with a curious expression. "How is it possible that she sat through the classes two terms in a row, and completed the assignments at least once without knowing anything about the material?"

"She is meticulous with taking notes in class, and next term I intend to check them randomly when I suspect a missed class. That is the only way I can think of knowing if she skips, unless you forced her to wear an ankle bracelet. The missed quiz made me suspicious of that myself, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. Is this what you are speaking of Esme," I asked curiously, as I studied my wife.

"Carlisle, I dealt with a similar situation between Rose and Emmett shortly after he returned to school. He did well on his assignments, but had a pitiful performance for the tests." She studied me curiously, while I ran those thoughts through my mind. I quirked my brows upwards as she mentioned, "these two have done something similar."

"Esme, are you suggesting that she is copying from Edward?" Admittedly, that thought did run through my mind. Now that my wife mentioned it, the idea became all the more plausible. I glanced curiously to my wife, as she looked to me with uncertainty.

"I do not know. Carlisle, I think we need to speak with both children, and find out what went on last term. Neither Edward nor Bella are dishonest enough to cheat from one another. I would not accuse them of that, but I do believe for Bella's sake that we need to find out what happened." She glanced at the door, and then returned her focus to me as she admitted, "It would be best for everyone involved to discuss our expectations with them, rather than to discover it in the future and be forced to punish them."

I breathed in deeply, and enquired, "Would you like to speak with them now?" She slowly nodded her head to me, and I moved to the door. I did not need to call for them, as Edward had listened to our minds and the two were at the door. I smirked to him and waved them inside.

Edward glanced from one parent to the other as he enquired, "We heard you wanted to speak with us." Bella glanced up to Esme curiously, and then I felt both sets of eyes on me.

Esme stepped up and immediately took control of the meeting, and donned the cape of protective mother bear. She began with, "I want to speak with you to help Bella. Nothing said tonight will result in punishment, so please do not be concerned with such things. We only want what is best for Bella. Be honest with us, as tonight you have a free pass. We need to know the information, and if we later find that you have deceived us then it is not our lenience that you will experience."

I stared at my wife with a blank expression on my face, and not really understanding where she was going with this. I knew Esme well enough to realize she had a goal in mind, and I was curious to discover what that might be. I leaned against the edge of my desk, and remained quiet while I let her handle the meeting.

Esme motioned to the chairs before the desk, causing me to lose my spot. I smirked to her, as the children sat down, and I moved to lean against the counter by the wall. My wife sat in my chair after realizing I had no intention to do so. "Edward, I am curious to know how you and Bella do your homework. We know the two of you work together, but is it possible that you do the work and she copies from you?"

Edward quickly shook his head as he explained, "no, mom we do not do that." He glanced quickly to me, and then returned his attention to Esme as he enthused, "mom, that is not something I would do. I know how you and Dad feel about it, and never want to get my mate into that kind of trouble."

The children looked to me expectantly as I motioned to Esme, as I too was curious to know her intentions. She smiled warmly to the children as she admitted, "I do not honestly believe you two would cheat. Bella had difficulty with the course material, but after working on her own for a few hours your father noticed an improvement in her knowledge. I found this information rather odd, especially considering she had taken this course before. The classes were all attended, and the assignments were completed the first time around."

Bella grasped Edward's hand as she defended him saying, "don't blame Edward. He did nothing wrong, and he helped me to study. It isn't his fault that I am too slow to grasp the material, as he tried to tutor me. Mom, this is not Edward's fault. I'm the idiot who cannot understand."

"Bella, you are by no means an idiot," I stated firmly. "If nothing else, our session last night should have informed you of the opposite being true. You proved to me what a bright young woman you are, and I hoped you would have realized it yourself." I glanced at my son who spoke softly to his mate, and tried to comfort her with a light stroke of his hand against her own.

Esme enquired, "I am curious to understand how you two complete your assignments. Edward, I realize you already know much of this material through your earlier studies. How do you complete your homework?"

Edward smirked to my wife as he admitted, "I answer everything I already know, and then I go to the text for the questions I am not entirely sure of." I grinned to Edward, as I understood exactly what he meant by that. Esme then asked the same thing of Bella.

Bella glanced between Esme and me as she mentioned, "Edward is brilliant, and he explains everything better than the professors do. I sit down with my assignment, and we go through each question. He explains what they want, and helps me to understand. I don't know what I would do without him."

Score one for Esme, as she narrowed down the problem almost immediately. Esme glanced from Edward to Bella, and allowed her gaze to settle on our daughter as she informed her, "without Edward's help, you would better understand the material and have a higher grade."

Bella shook her head adamantly at Esme's words, and began to argue with that statement. "Mom, you do not understand! Edward helps me understand my work, and he isn't holding me back. He explains it better than the book does and..."

Esme quickly interjected, "Bella, listen to me. Edward's is well-intentioned, but you two have done this wrong. You first need to read the material, and attempt to answer it yourself. The way you two do the assignments prevents you from gaining an overall understanding of the material. If the tests asked you the same questions that were on your coursework, then you would manage. This is not the case, and you are unable to work without the basic understanding that comes with reading the text and finding the answers yourself. After you have attempted to answer them, then he could step in. You would understand the material better than you now do."

Edward glanced at me, and then to his mother as he admitted, "I understand Mother. We will try what you suggest, but I hope you realize that we never cheated off one another. I helped tutor her, and we did not mean to do anything wrong."

Esme smiled to our son as she admitted, "I did not think you had, although the two are very closely related. There is no deceit in what you did, but the result is the same, as she never arrived at the answers herself. A tutor will help you find the material, but is not to do your assignment for you." She glanced at me and offered by way of explanation, "Your father's tutor will help him troubleshoot his program, but will not write it for him." My what, I had not yet agreed to such a thing. Suddenly I found myself drawn into this conversation, and studied my wife's expression curiously. I chanced a glance at Edward, and his smirk made it painfully clear that he heard my thoughts.

"Not that I have agreed to a tutor, as I would like to see what the course entails before making such a decision," I mentioned, and could have slain my son on the spot as he burst out laughing. His glance snapped to my wife, and then looked to me as his level of amusement only increased. Suddenly I felt Bella's shield move over me, and knew my wife also had the same protection.

"Edward, stop nosing in on their thoughts," Bella gently chastised her mate, but we knew she would later pester him to find out the cause of his amusement. Edward grumpily crossed his arms over his chest as he informed his wife he did nothing intentional. None of us believed him. I glanced at Esme, now curious to know exactly what Edward picked from her mind. Why is she so bloody stubborn? I do not need a tutor.

Esme glanced at me with a pensive expression, and then returned her attention to the children as she mentioned, "your father is working with Bella on her assignments and assisting with homework skills. However, we have brought up an important issue. Bella, I expect that you will read the material yourself and answer the questions before asking Edward for his help." She turned her gaze to Edward as she continued, "Edward, I realize that you intended to help Bella. You now know what our expectations are. None of us wish to have this conversation again in the future, but I will not hesitate to do so."

Everyone rose as the discussion came to a quick end. The children moved to leave the study when I suggested, "Bella, would you like to stay and get this quiz out-of-the-way?" She turned to me, and nodded her head in agreement.

Esme offered me a hug as she suggested, "we should talk about the tutor Carlisle. I know your pride will not let you to get one, but it might offer a real benefit for you. The choice is yours, of course. I understand your reasoning for not wishing one, and it is up to you." She motioned to the door as she explained, "I will be downstairs if you want anything."

I gave my wife a loving embrace, and chastely kissed at her cheek before she and Edward departed. Bella turned to me and asked, "Do you want me to do the quiz in here with you watching?"

I offered my daughter a warm smile as I enquired, "Bella, would it make you more comfortable to work on the quiz without my presence?" She paused for a moment, and then shook her head as she took a seat. I retrieved the questions, and handed them to her. I then pulled out a pad of lined paper, and gave it to her along with a pencil.

She looked to the first question, and began writing her response. Within a minute, she completed the quiz, and handed it back to me. With an innocent grin she cheekily said, "You said nothing about vampire speed."

"Indeed," I mentioned, as I rather preferred it this way. I did the same thing, and returned her questions to her now that I had graded them. "Seventy-five percent is impressive Bella. You understand the main concepts of your course, and should have little difficulty with the final exam."

She rose quickly from the chair, and gripped the papers in her hand as she said, "I appreciate this Dad, and you created a very good quiz. I am going to use it to study from!" She turned toward the door when I called her back.

"Bella, I am not yet done with you today. Please, return to your seat." Bella moved much slower, but she did as instructed. I handed her Edward's book and informed her, "The answers are in here. Please correct the ones you answered wrong, and then we can go over them."

It took her another half hour working at vampire speed, but she eventually managed to find every needed answer. I asked her to return it, and then proceeded to test her verbally by going through all the questions. She answered each one, but this allowed me to pry for more details. I smiled proudly to my daughter as I mentioned, "Bella, you now have a solid understanding of the material. Write this test with self-confidence, as you already know the answers."

Bella smiled warmly to me as she admitted, "I appreciate the help, but I hope this is not what you have planned for next term." I offered her an amused smile as I enquired why. She explained, "I would have to move in, and none of your work would ever get completed."

I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "Bella, it is fun to joke about such things, but you know me better than that. I complete my work shortly after the professor assigns it, as there is no reason to delay. It is always best to get it done." I paused a moment to let that settle and then enquired, "I spoke with your mother about Renesmee's classes. Esme sees no issue with Nessie going to Vancouver with us on Fridays and working on her assignments online, and then returning Sunday with you two. I need to see you in here everyday at midnight, Monday to Thursday, and again on Sunday. You have the weekends off. Make sure you complete your work, and then we can both get some quality time with our mates."

"Ugh, Dad. Now I'm going to think of that every night." Bella said with a look of disgust.

I shrugged my shoulders innocently to her and offered, "I am sorry to hear of that Bella, as it sounds like an awful time for you. If Edward is that bad, then maybe he and I should talk and I can give him some pointers." I could hear Esme's laughter rise from the floor below, as both Edward and Bella shouted my name in dismay. The rest of the house quickly joined in the laughter.


	7. Prank Gone Wrong - Emmett's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **Contains Corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Prank Gone Wrong**

**_Monday, September 10, 2012_**

Classes started a week earlier, and very little came as a surprise. I completed two of the assigned term papers, and had another to go. I also had two computer projects that constituted my grade for the course. The one counted as my midterm, and the other my final. Bella's midnight appointment went well tonight, and it pleased me to see her progress on a project due next month. I decided to dig into my computer assignments, and perused through the textbook as I attempted to figure out what the project needed. I detected my wife's presence, and then heard her knock at the door. I called out to her without looking up from the textbook, "Come in Esme."

I heard the door open while I finished with the paragraph I was reading. She moved into the study and walked behind me. "Carlisle," she said in trying to grab my attention, while her hands moved affectionately to my shoulders. She asked me something, but I was not fully paying attention as I hummed a response. Her fingers tightened, causing me to prioritize my focus. I closed the textbook before me, and rose from my chair as I turned to face my wife. My arms wrapped around her waist as I grinned to her mischievously. She innocently enquired, "You did not hear a word I said, did you?"

A quick glance at the book on my desk, and then to my wife as I offered her an innocent grin, "I was listening." She rolled her eyes at me, so I admitted sheepishly, "Esme, you have my apologies. There is no excuse for my not paying attention." My hand moved to her hair, and gently brushed it from her face as I enquired, "What is it you wished of me, my love?"

Esme laughed lightly, and ran a hand across my chest as she drew imaginary circles upon it. She did not say a thing at first, but there was definitely something on her mind. Her finger traced down to my navel, and then she moved to my face and gently brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. Her fingers ran through my hair as she ever so innocently mentioned, "I asked if you would like to go for a swim."

A sudden intake of breath caused my wife to laugh delightedly at my shocked reaction. How did I miss that? I grinned to her wolfishly, and ran my hand through her beautiful caramel-coloured locks. I cupped her head in the palms of my hand, and gently leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Did you think I would say no," I enquired with a seductive growl.

"That is how I knew you were not listening," she giggled her reply. Without further hesitation, we made our way to the darkened forest, and ran with vampiric speed to the ocean. We stopped at an isolated area and removed our clothing. This time we both took note of where we stashed it. We held hands, and jumped out into the ocean to the greatest distance our abilities permitted. I gazed to Esme, and she to me as we flew through the air. I pulled her toward me while we began our descent, and we splashed into the water together. I embraced her affectionately, as we frolicked in the sea.

We thrashed wildly, and enjoyed our pleasures immensely with animalistic growls and roars echoing around us in the water. We rose to the surface momentarily, and then submerged once more to engage in our passions. Bubbles escaped from my nose, as I growled loudly my appreciation. Esme swam lithely around me, as she eagerly enticed me into wanting more. I grinned wolfishly to my wife's friskiness, and though not knowing the reason was very happy with the results. I watched as Esme's hair swirled around her body following the motions of the water surrounding us.

Seldom is it Esme initiating these activities, and I know myself a blessed man on such occasions. I smiled warmly to my wife, as we embraced one another. We floated in each other's arms for the next few hours, and returned to the shore. Esme and I laughed lightly as we moved toward our clothing, then she suddenly froze. She grabbed at my wrist in a panic, causing me to stop and look around. I sniffed at the air, and fully understood the source of her horror.

The scent was old, at least by a few hours. I glanced at her, and she to me as we made a panicked dash to where we stashed our clothing. They were gone. A low rumbling growl emanated from my chest as I roared, "Emmett!" Esme and I sniffed out the area in hopes he had only hidden them, but that was not the case.

Esme muttered under her breath as she started searching for different things to cover herself. She quickly made a skirt of spruce boughs and leaves. Unable to find our clothing, we began to follow the trail left by our son. Esme tucked another bough into her waist as she enquired, "What do you think he did with our clothes?"

"He likely hid them somewhere nearby," I suggested. I turned to my wife and offered, "I can go look, if you wanted to find someplace to hide?" Esme shook her head in response, and we set off following his trail. We sniffed carefully, and failed to pick out the scent of our clothes. With a roll of my eyes, I turned to my wife and said, "That boy and I are going to have a long talk."

Esme placed a hand on my wrist as she said, "Carlisle, do not be hard on him. It was just a prank."

"You call that just a prank? Esme that is not just a prank" I turned to her and stared as I mentioned, "Taking my clothes is a prank, but removing yours is downright disrespectful! A boy should never do that to his mother!" My pace quickened as we continued following Emmett's scent. Suddenly I picked up another, and held my hand out to Esme for her to stop. She slowed, and we looked to one another in puzzlement. Other vampires, but not ones we were familiar with. We quickened our pace and ran at full speed after the trail of our son.

The unfamiliar scents traveled the same path. Emmett's trail was older, and fearful thoughts ran through my mind. A scream pierced the night air, causing me to take off in that direction at a rapid pace. Esme and I ran together. I looked to my wife with admiration, and I noticed she adequately managed to cover herself. I hoped the wolves heard the sound, as we quickly approached the area of the scream. I motioned for Esme to stand back, as a few figures came into our vision.

Emmett kneeled on the ground with his hands held behind him by an unfamiliar male vampire. A scruffy looking male held Emmett's head firmly before him with both hands, as he kneed my son in the face. A third vampire stood a few feet back from the others and chortled loudly as she said, "This is now our territory boy, and it would serve you well to learn some manners!"

I charged violently into the clearing. With a ferocious roar I let my challenge be known, and attacked the vampire holding Emmett down. He saw my approach, but paused for some unknown reason. Was it my nudity? This allowed me the time I needed to help him part with his head. I threw it to the ground, and growled viciously to the remaining two. I slowly stood to my full height, and folded my arms over my chest as I firmly stated, "I am Carlisle, leader of the Olympic Coven. You are not welcome here."

The female stared at me appreciatively, as a lecherous smile graced her lips. She moved in a provocative way and teasingly seduced me as she said, "Is this my lucky day honey, or do you always meet women in the nude?" Esme had heard enough, as she stepped from the woods and snarled fiercely to the female. She arched her back and her fingers became claw-like as she prepared to strike. Emmett rose to his feet and rounded on the remaining male vampire.

The rogue lost his courage, when his friend no longer held my son down. He was an easy target, and Emmett quickly separated him from his head. He whooped loudly, as if just having made a touchdown. He picked up the head, and drop kicked it far into the distance. Emmett shouted loudly, "Coward, not so brave now when your buddy isn't holding me down!"

The female's eyes widened fearfully as she saw how easily we took down her companions, and she took off to the East. We gave chase, and within minutes, her shrill scream pierced the night air. Esme lit a fire while Emmett and I gathered the remains of the three vampires. That head he kicked took a while to find. We tossed them into the flames, and while we waited for their bodies to burn, I gave my son a quick examination. His face was tender and bruised, and if there were breaks, the bones had already healed. I pressed firmly against the skin, and determined that the bones felt normal beneath it. I expected that, as the venom would see the bones set and healed properly. After completing the examination I demanded, "Where are our clothes?"

Emmett stared at me as he broke out laughing. He bent over and slapped his leg while he gasped out, "Pops, that was amazing! Do you always meet women in the nude?" He continued to laugh, and made no mention of our clothing. Esme frowned to me at Emmett's question. I folded my arms over my chest and glared to my son as he motioned to a nearby bush.

I rolled my eyes impatiently to Emmett as I retrieved our things. "Emmett, you went too far with that prank," I warned while I handed Esme her clothing. She moved out of sight and quickly dressed herself. I folded my arms over my naked chest and stated with aggravation, "Taking my clothes is one thing, but you took my mates. You humiliated your mother, and placed her in a vulnerable position." I glared to my son, but paused in the chastisement to put on my clothing.

Emmett desperately tried to contain his laughter, as he knew anger usually meant trouble. Esme returned now fully dressed, and walked straight to our son. She reached to his ear, and gripped it firmly as she pulled him down to her height. "I am not pleased Emmett. This was not amusing, and I am very tempted to remove your clothing and force you to run home without!" She glanced at me, and then glared hard to our son. She gave him a solid swat to the backside while she demanded, "did you see how that sleaze hit on your father?"

Emmett's eyes widened fearfully, and his hands immediately began rubbing at his backside as he called out, "ow, Ma, ouch! I'm sorry, don't do that!" He pleaded to me with his gaze, and I shrugged my shoulders indifferently to his current situation.

I leaned with my shoulder against a tree, and folded my arms loosely over my chest as I watched the scene before me with interest. It quickly became clear to me that Esme became even more irritated with our son as she spoke of the female vampire. At this point, I had to step in. I approached the two, and as Esme raised her hand to smack him once more, I grabbed her wrist. "Esme," I said firmly, as I held her attention. With a calm voice I explained, "You are angry. We both are, and we must calm down before we punish him. Come with me." My gaze now turned to Emmett as I growled to him, "sit down, while you still can."

Esme inhaled deeply, and turned to me as she yanked her wrist from my hand. "Do you mind Carlisle? I was not going to harm him." She turned on Emmett and said, "I am upset with what you did tonight. What if the wolves saw us? Do you think your father would have reacted well to them seeing me like that? Emmett, you need to think of these things when you plan your pranks." She then approached me, and curled herself into my side as she continued her glare on our son.

Emmett pleaded with us saying, "Come on guys. You need to laugh; it was funny. Where is your sense of humor? Mom, Dad, it was a prank. Can't you take a joke? Come on, you can't spank me for this!" Instantly he regretted saying that word, and his eyes darted around the area. With a lower voice he mentioned, "Please, don't do it."

"Emmett, I have a couple of hours left before Edward, Bella, and I drive off to Canada. You chose to pull your prank in the open, and did not care who saw my wife's nudity. You exposed her to the world, and now you ask for leniency? I can, and will spank you for what you did to Esme. You showed both your mother and I a great deal of disrespect. When did you intend to return our clothing?"

Esme glanced at me as she mentioned, "I would not wish to see you late for class Carlisle. If you want, I can punish Emmett." She stared hard at our son, who shook his head to that suggestion. He glanced at me with pleading eyes, as if mom punishing him was a far worse experience.

"I was going to start hiding it along the trail, and make you guys look for it. That is it; I knew you would follow my trail. I thought of going home and leaving them near the house, but I went off in this direction instead. Then those three vampires came, and started to torment me. I tossed your clothes in the bush, and turned to fight, but the one jumped me from behind. The three of them fought me, until they pinned me and then it was just the two of them," Emmett explained.

I nodded my head in understanding as I admitted, "I am glad we showed up when we did. Emmett, the vampiric activity is worse now than last year. It is no longer safe for us to run around in the woods by ourselves. We should go hunting in groups, or at least bring your mate along. Those cowards would not have attacked you if she were there. They attacked one lone person."

There were two tall and narrow rocks standing together, and one was two feet shorter than the other. I jumped to the lower one, and sat upon the higher one. This made for a perfect lap, and the floor now rested ten feet below on either side. I raised my brow to Esme, and then looked to Emmett as I enquired, "Emmett, do you deserve this chastisement, and if so why?"

Esme turned to me as she enquired, "He knows you have to go Carlisle, and he will just hold out until you do." Turning to Emmett she mentioned, "I was a teacher in the 1920's, and son you should remember how things were back then. I have no qualms with spanking my students in front of the class, as that is exactly what I did back in the day."

Emmett stared at me, and shook his head as he said, "please dad, don't do this. I really thought it was a funny prank, and you shouldn't spank me for it. I screwed up, ok. I admit that, but please don't do this. Look, can't we just call it a learning experience and leave it at that?" I stared at Esme at her words. I knew she was bluffing, but one glance at my son told me he bought her story completely. It was not in her nature to do it then, and she hated what happened in New York more than he could ever realize. Emmett walked closer to me as he shook his head to Esme, "mom, you cannot do that at school. The wolves are not under our authority, so the only ones you'll be punishing are us. That is humiliating, and it isn't fair if they don't have to worry about it." He turned his face to me, and silently pleaded for me to step in to defend him.

"When you are ready Emmett, remove your pants. You can fold them at the bottom of the rock. Tell me why I am spanking you, and then lay yourself over my lap," I commanded. Regarding the school issue, I mentioned, "Whatever your mother decides to do in school that is her business."

Esme turned with her back toward us, to give Emmett some privacy while he removed his clothing. He took off his jeans, and folded them at the bottom of the rock. Looking up to me, he admitted, "because I had an awesome prank, and you have no sense of humor." He then jumped up to where I was, and grabbed my thigh while he tried to stand against the rock. Slowly he lowered himself to my lap. He dangled in the air, as there was nothing for either his hands or legs to grab.

I gave his boxer-covered backside a firm swat as I enquired, "What was that Emmett? I could swear I heard some cheek from you." I swatted it firmly again before continuing, "Would you like to try that again?"

Emmett threw his hands behind him as he said, "I'm sorry! Damn it, Dad can't you take a joke? You have no sense of humor at all!" This earned my son another swat. "Dad!" He called out, as his pride refused to allow his surrender. "I'm sorry, ok. I exposed your mate, and made her vulnerable. That is why you are mad. You are protecting your mate!"

"Yes Emmett, that is exactly what I am doing. I will not allow my children to treat their mother so disrespectfully. If you had moved the clothing and hidden them a short distance away, then that would have been an amusing prank for everyone concerned. Instead you made us run at least a dozen miles, and who knows how many saw us in that state." I tried to get him to understand, and feared we would be in this situation again in the future. I glanced at Esme, but she still had her back to us.

I slipped my hands into the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down to his knees. He sucked in his breath, and suddenly his gigantic hands wrapped around my ankle to prepare himself for the promised punishment. The few swats provided enough of a warm up, so I began spanking at normal firmness and speed. He gritted his teeth, and tensed as the spanking continued. Suddenly I heard Esme's voice as she expressed concern, "Carlisle, he needs to sit for classes in a few hours."

I understood her meaning, and changed my style to the quicker vampire speed. I found myself moving Emmett closer to my knees, as I reached down and adjusted myself. I then squeezed my legs firmly, once I ensured my personal protection. I once more wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. I then began rapidly spanking him with fifteen swats per second. He lasted two seconds before he began screaming and kicking. He flailed on my lap using his full vampiric speed, and within four seconds, his wailing echoed back to us.

I paused for a few moments, and slid him forward to better access his sit spots. He wished desperately to plead with me, but he was unable to form the words. He blubbered sounds, that I realized were pleas. I ended the spanking with four firm swats to each of his sit spots. My son in this position was vulnerable to the world, so I could not leave him hanging there. I picked him up, and jumped off the rock with him in my arms. I lowered myself to the ground, and rested my back against the rock as I sat with my legs crossed.

I lowered Emmett to my lap, and cradled him. Unlike the women of the house, this meant he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laid his head upon mine. Esme actually approached us at this time, and she sat beside me while wrapping an arm around his waist. "Emmett, we forgive you." He usually gets up and leaves immediately, but today he wanted me to hold him. We embraced for nearly an hour, which is about fifty-seven more minutes than normal. When he began to pull away, I looked to him and enquired, "Emmett is something on your mind?"

Emmett nodded his head as he admitted, "Dad, I'm afraid for my Rose. She is so beautiful, and with all these rogue vampires running around someone is going to notice. What if they want her? What if I fail to defend her, like I did with those guys tonight?"

"What if they torture her in front of you and then force you to watch while there is nothing you can do?" I enquired softly. He nodded his head to me, and looked sadly into my eyes while I calmly explained. "Once they have gone, then you make sure she is alright. Treat her like the goddess she is, and do not blame yourself. You would have done something, if you were able to do so. Your nature would not allow you to stand by and take it, no matter how civil you are. Pray she understands, and can forgive you for being weak. More importantly than anything else is to cherish every moment you have with her. That is all you can do."

Esme stood and kissed the top of his head as she mentioned, "Rose will forgive you, just as I did your father. I knew Carlisle did everything in his ability to stop it, and I feared more for him. His guilt was eating away at him, and that nearly killed me. Emmett, if something like that happens, you have to move on. Carlisle did once he saw how it affected me. Rose will love you, and she will not blame you. She might take her anger out on you, because there is none else around who she can. This does not mean she is mad at you. We will be more careful, and leave the house in small groups now. Maybe we can prevent that from happening."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement, and moved to stand when suddenly he realized his state of undress. "Ma, don't look." Esme smirked, and closed her eyes as Emmett quickly pulled up his boxers. The pain had mostly vanished by now, and he easily pulled on his jeans.

I glanced at my watch, and groaned under my breath. "We need to get back to the house," I mentioned while I motioned to my watch. "I would like to shower and change before we go." Esme smirked to me as the three of us ran with full speed to our home. I had just enough time to shower, change, grab my books, and meet with the others in the basement garage. I usually drove my car, while Bella and Edward cuddled in the back. Running there was quicker, and I preferred to do that on occasion. Today was not one of those days, as I explained to Edward and Bella about the dangers we encountered. With the threat of war closing in, we had to take precautions. I began to realize that our days of running solo off to school through the woods were now over. The roads are the only way we can travel alone, despite it taking five hours one way. Running is much quicker, and the three of us will need to organize that.


	8. Allowance Woes (Alice)

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **May discuss spanking

**Point of View:** The entire narrative is from Alice's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Allowance woes**

**Friday, September 21, 2012**

The sudden family meeting came as no surprise to me, as I had a premonition last weekend of mom and dad discussing our allowance. Neither of them seemed pleased, but my vision didn't go into enough detail. They limited our spending to five thousand a month last year, and I hoped they planned to increase it. That doesn't buy anything, and there is no way they can expect me to survive on so little. I know Dad feels guilty about the small amount we get, but he stopped talking about it after Mom discovered he raised our allowance without telling her. At least he is looking out for us.

My siblings and I gathered around the kitchen table at two in the morning waiting for my parents to start the family meeting. That might sound like an odd time, but Dad had to leave for classes in an hour. Normally he, Edward, and Bella run to university and left at five in the morning. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were to drive there and planed to spend the weekend in Vancouver. Dad does not wish Nessie to run in the woods yet, so he insisted on them taking the car. He was going to drive himself up, but I wanted to shop in Vancouver and that would give me a whole day of shopping while he is in class. I can pick him up when he finishes, and then we can go home. Did I mention that he talked mom into letting me skip school today? That is nearly too perfect!

Dad just cleared his throat. I turned my gaze up to him, and silently prayed he was about to raise our allowance. What, oh no, nuts, that is not good! He just looked to mom, and that is such a bad sign. It means she won! He had better not decrease our allowance! I gazed to him anxiously as he started the family meeting. Blah, blah, blah, allowance! I tuned in to this part, "Your Mother and I discussed your allowances, and have agreed to give you more freedom." Alright, now this is looking good! I smiled delightedly to my parents, and gave my mate a quick squeeze.

I glanced at my siblings, and everyone seemed equally interested. I know Emmett struggled every month with his allowance too. Mom and Dad just have no idea how much things cost these days! Dad stood with perfect posture in that nicely tailored suit I bought for him. He filled it out beautifully, and he even wore the baby blue tie and the shirt with the wide white-collar to go with it. Now that man appreciates style! I love buying his clothes, and he doesn't complain when I lay them out for him either. I initially confused Esme when I started doing it, but even she has to agree that he looks so much nicer now. He glanced at me for a moment, and then to each of my siblings as he calmly mentioned, "we wish to know your opinion. We are willing to give you six thousand a month allowance, but there would no longer be free shopping trips where your mother pays for everything. How do you feel about that?"

"It's an outrage! Mom, seriously, you cannot expect us to buy our own clothes with that one thousand dollars increase. Look how much it cost you in just the one day of shopping we had each month. Mom, do you remember when we spent thirty thousand at that mall? No way can we survive on six grand a month," I argued, and looked to my traitorous siblings for support.

Rosalie seemed to agree with me, but everyone else loved the idea of the increased amount. Jasper, I love him but he has no idea what to do with his money. He just invests it all the time. Like that is any fun. Edward and Bella would wear rags from a thrift shop, and still be happy. Get him a black pair of jeans and that is all he cares about. They have no taste in fashion at all. Emmett, he is no better. Now he has another thousand dollars to spend on video games and stupid movies. Of all the idiotic things they could do. I tried to get my siblings to understand by scolding them. "How can you guys be so dense? Do you even realize how much money we are losing because of this?"

"Alice, I would ask that you lower your voice, and conduct yourself in a civilized manner. Your siblings may vote as they wish," my father commented in that annoyingly calm manner. I folded my arms over my chest, and sulked. Maybe that will convince him of how wrong he is. He is so frustrating at times, especially when he lets mom tell him what to do. I glared to Esme as I realized our allowance would be much higher if it wasn't for her. Dad would still let us have unlimited spending if not for her! How can he let her tell him what to do? He is so whipped! Dad has to stand up against her, that is all there is to it.

My siblings voted for the six thousand dollar allowance. Dad turned his gaze to me and offered me one of his melt your tantrum smiles. That works every time. I eagerly tuned in as he addressed me saying, "Alice, I appreciate that you buy my clothing for me. I wish for you to continue, and you have my permission to use the family card when picking up things for your mother and myself." Alright, at least I still have that!

I gave Dad one of my brightest smiles, and happily enthused, "I will do that Dad! Tonight you'll have a lot of new clothes!" That will make this measly amount seem a little better. I need to talk to dad when mom isn't around, and help him see reason. Today is the perfect opportunity, as I will have him in my car for ten hours and mom is nowhere nearby. I felt someone kick me underneath the table, and looked up to see Edward shaking his head to me.

_'Edward, stay out of my head! If this works, you get more money too, so what are you complaining about?'_ He rolled his eyes to me in response, but I'll show him. I offered him a smirk, knowing he heard that thought too. Suddenly I heard my father saying my name, and quickly remembered the family meeting. "Sorry, I missed that," I admitted while my siblings laughed at me.

"Alice," Carlisle said with a chuckle, "I need ten minutes to gather my books and then I can meet you downstairs. Did you wish to take your car, or drive mine?" Oh, the meeting is over. Oops. Jasper will tell me if I missed anything important. I glanced over to him as he and Emmett discussed battle plans and rogue vampires, and referred to the meeting. Guess I missed that part.

I glanced up to my Dad and considered his question carefully as I spoke aloud, "Do I want to drive my yellow Porsche convertible that screams beautiful young thing at the wheel, or the Grandpa mobile. The Mercedes is the car of choice with the geriatric community that promises the odors of Ben-Gay and aged men." My siblings showed various levels of amusement by the comment, but Emmett's guffaw was the loudest. Dad even chuckled at my description. I quickly made my choice and offered my father a grin as I said, "Dad, today you get dropped off in a cool looking car driven by me. We'll drive through Vancouver with the top down, so make sure you have no loose papers anywhere."

Did Dad actually roll his eyes at me? I offered him a grin, as I'm sure that is exactly what he did. I had a few minutes left to gather my things, and gave Jasper a quick kiss goodbye. There was no time for more, as I had lots to do! Thankfully, they rented an apartment, because I'll have to store stuff there and get them to haul it back for me. I ran to my room and made sure I had my cards, wallet, and all the important things I would need. I can hardly wait to start shopping in Vancouver. I hear they have more fashion designers than Seattle.

I actually beat Dad to the car today, and pulled out waiting for him at the entrance to our garage. He carefully placed his bag behind, and with fluid movements made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. He reached for the safety belt, and immediately fastened it. "Alice, your seatbelt," he reminded me. I gave him an innocent smile, and quickly put it on.

Fortune was with us today, as we quickly boarded the ferry at Port Townsend without having to wait! That means more time for me to shop, once I dropped dad off. I turned to him, and considered this the best time to discuss the allowance, as he cannot complain about me not paying attention to the road. "Dad, how did you come up with six thousand dollars?"

Carlisle pivoted slightly in his seat, and turned to face me. A curious expression crossed his features as he gazed to me in contemplation. In his customarily calm voice he explained, "Alice, I believe six thousand dollars is an adequate amount of money to spend on clothing, and other items of leisure. I cover all of your expenses, and that six thousand is only spending money." He paused for a moment, as he still hadn't answered my question. Eventually he admitted, "Esme thinks that any extra amount is unnecessary."

"Dad, you have to stand up for yourself. You can't always do what your mate says, because that makes you look soft and like a man who has no say in his marriage or his house. She walks all over you!" He stared at me, but it looked like he attempted to hide a smile. That is a good sign, right. I continued to explain, "What you did last year was really brave, and I greatly respected it. Dad, you have no idea how awesome that was to know you were willing to stand up to mom, and you changed the allowance to an amount you felt was better. I think you should do that again, and maybe this time add a one in front of the six."

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, but he wasn't fooling me in the slightest. I saw his smile, and he was obviously trying to hide it. I stared at him curiously, and waited ever so patiently. He returned his attention to me and calmly explained, "Alice that is not how it works."

The ferry finally docked, and we started once more on the drive toward Vancouver. I returned my attention back to Carlisle as I attempted to convince him, "That is exactly how it works. Dad, you did that last year and look how well it turned out." A quick glance atld me he either smirked or grinned. Whatever it was, he looked happy. That was a good sign, so I continued to explain, "Mom realized she was wrong, and that you made the correct decision."

Carlisle needed more encouragement, and then I'm sure he would see it my way. Suddenly I knew exactly what to say and informed him, "Dad, mom did not stay mad at you, because you showed her what a good and strong man you are. See, the way it works is that we like strong men, and big hearts. You showed her both when you raised our allowance. You displayed generosity, and kindness to us. You stood up to her, because you knew she was wrong. You showed her how manly you are."

"Let me get this straight," Carlisle mused softly, "a real man operates when his wife is unable to see his actions, so he can execute a plan he realizes she would not approve of. He gains her love by going against her wishes, and lying to her." He gazed to me curiously, as he calmly enquired, "Am I correctly understanding you, Alice?"

"Wait, Dad how can you even think that? I did not say any of those things," I adamantly stated. "I just want you to increase our allowance, because six thousand is a very small amount. Dad, it is between you and us. Mom doesn't even have to know about it." Their apartment was coming into view, so I knew this conversation would have to wait until tonight. That gives me eight hours to think of a better plan.

Carlisle grinned impishly to me as he mentioned, "I will consider it Alice." Dad stepped out of the car, and swiftly retrieved his books from the storage area when he explained, "Esme will know of and approve any and all decisions about changes to your allowance. The choice to increase your allowance is not something I am willing to do without first attaining my wife's agreement." The top automatically rolled back while Carlisle spoke. He closed the door and mentioned, "Pick me up from the apartment when you finish with your shopping. I will return by four this afternoon, but I suspect you may need more time than that."

I snapped my wrist, as if holding a whip and made a swishing sound with my mouth. "You are so whipped," I laughingly stated, and stepped hard on the gas. My Dad stood there staring at me, and I could tell I amused him! He said no, but I'll come up with a foolproof plan to get an increase in my allowance.

I drove down to Granville Street to a new store that had recently created a large splash in the world of fashion. It is the ultra upscale place selling only to the highest clientele. I could hardly wait! They sell many designer and runway brands, and have exclusive rights to some of them. My six thousand dollars would not go far, but I can pick out something nice for mom and dad. They did not give me limits for their clothing.

I pulled up to the store, and a male in a uniform approached me. He smiled warmly to me, and asked if I needed assistance. I motioned to the store and asked for parking directions, but that was not necessary. Immediately another person with the store logo on his uniform came to my side, and offered to park the car for me. Now that is service! I gave him my keys, and happily made my way into the store.

Everything was white, and it looked pristine! The clothes shone brightly against the all white background, and I became enthralled with everything! I found the most gorgeous dress for mom, and knew it would look perfect on her! I provided her measurements to the sales help, and they informed me that a courier would ship it to the States for me. I glanced at some of the designer suits, and wondered if Dad actually needed them anymore. He isn't working, but for some reason he wore them. I ordered a few suits for him, some nice dress shirts, and a few of those sweaters he likes to wear. I could not decide on what ties I wanted, so I bought him seven.

On the mannequin was a most exquisite blouse, and I knew I had to have it! I even found a skirt to go with it, and together they came to eight thousand dollars. Ugh, now why could I not have a higher allowance? I tried to walk away, but they kept calling to me. Maybe if I just bought the one? I looked at the skirt, but it really needed that blouse. There is no way I could get just the one! I bought both, and put them on Mom and Dad's card. I had those tailored as well. I found a few more blouses for mom, and a couple of the evening dresses she loves to wear. It took about four hours to go through the store, but I was finally done and ready to move on. They calculated the final cost to less than two hundred thousand, and I paid for it with the family credit card.

Mom and Dad will love the new clothes I bought them! I cannot wait to see mom's reaction when she tries on that dress. She will look beautiful in it! I had limited time, and there is so much to buy. I immediately ran to the nearest fashion retailer, and began to browse. This was a lower end store, as they actually marked the prices on the clothing. How tacky is that? I studied some of the tags, and quickly began to realize what a rip off they were. They are gouging their customers! The clothing cost at least thirty percent more here, than they did in the United States. What kind of sham is that? The Canadian dollar cost more than the American one, so that made no sense to me.

What, is it not profitable enough to sell dresses for four thousand dollars each? Can you not make a living on an eight hundred-dollar blouse? This is insane! How dare they rip people off like that! I fumed at the prices, and then an idea started to form. Dad would have to increase my allowance, if I collected these price tags and let him see how expensive clothes are! I went to the women's department and started buying some things for mom, and sent them in for tailoring. They snipped off the tags. NUTS! How am I going to show dad now?

I pondered on this for a while, as I continued to shop. The prices annoyed me, and I am not sure if it was due to my seeing them or knowing how much more they cost. These greedy profit pigs, how dare they rip people off like that? Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. The plan was perfect, and Dad would have to agree! It would not exactly be stealing, as I will pay them back. They will get all the money, so it isn't actually theft. I'm just borrowing the items. I planned to show my parents the prices, and help them understand how costly clothes are. I can then take the tags back to the store and pay for everything.

It would be impossible to catch me if I used my abilities. I checked around the store for the cameras, and then put my plan into place! I had to focus on the finished products, because nothing needing tailoring would work. I found a nice fall jacket for Dad, a few shirts, a couple sweaters, and four pairs of jeans. In the woman's department, I found a few sweaters, a couple of blouses, and jeans for mom and me. With the aid of my vampire abilities, I was able to grab store bags, and stash the stuff into them while I made a quick dash for the exit of the store. The alarms went off, but I was gone before anyone could even see me. Even cameras would not spot me at this speed.

I only slowed down once I ran into an alley of sorts, and could sense nobody else nearby. That was such a thrill! I cannot believe I did that, or that I got away with it. I turned back to where the mall was, and decided to go to another place. I glanced at my watch and realized Dad would already be at the apartment. I was hyped! I had everything I now needed to convince Carlisle about my allowance. No way would I tell him that I borrowed the stuff, and I had better make sure Edward doesn't either. I quickly called my brother, and he answered. He promised not to tell, because I assured him, I intended to repay. He wished me luck, and I know he is one sibling that I can always count on.

I tossed the items into the trunk of the car, and drove to a wooded area. I pulled them out, and ran in a short ways. Once out of sight, I quickly removed the tags from the clothing, and placed them in a small bag. I then noticed one of the store security things, and quickly removed them from everything. Fortunately, with my strength and speed I could take them off without worry of ink splashing on the merchandise. I tossed the large white security things into the garbage, and placed the clothes back into the bags. The plan was perfect! I put them back into the trunk of the car, and drove to the apartment.

Dad looked pleased to see my early return, and I waited while he packed his things. Edward, Bella and Renesmee had plans for that evening, and I wished them well. Dad and I quickly made our way to the car, and drove home. I turned to him with an impish expression, and enquired, "How was school?" I cannot describe the joy of finally getting to ask him that question.

He offered me a smirk as he said, "fine." We looked to one another and broke out laughing, as he gave me the same answer we always offered him. He glanced out the window and admitted, "I worked on my computer project most of the day, but I failed to make much progress." He ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated the project.

Curiously, I looked to him and enquired, "I thought you were going to hire a tutor, or did you decide against that?"

Carlisle smirked to me as he admitted, "I nearly did, but I believe this is something I can handle." He took in a deep breath as he admitted, "Besides, I understand that a third grader can manage these programs."

"Oh," I said, as I had no idea how to respond to that. He needed cheering up, so I quickly mentioned, "Dad, I bought you some great new clothes today! You are going to love them. The expensive ones will arrive by courier, but I picked up a new fall jacket for you, and some jeans and shirts. I'll lay them out for you on Monday, when you return to school." I smiled proudly to him, and imagined how great he would look in them.

Carlisle chuckled lightly and mentioned, "I appreciate you thinking of me while shopping today Alice, and I can always use new clothes. For some reason they rip so easily."

"Oh, please Dad! We know you and mom destroy them, ugh!" I said, as I gave him a coy grin. He stared at me for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders innocently. The trip was lengthy, but we finally arrived home. I could not wait to show mom the new clothing I bought her, and quickly pulled out my bags to show my parents. Mom loved the new items, and dad acted like himself. I swear he would wear pink shoes and red pants if I didn't dress him! I put away their clothes, and then my own.

The little bag containing all the tags required a safe spot. I had just the place, and brought out the little lock box I kept my journal in. I stuffed the bag into that, and quickly locked it once more. Now that it was safe, I knew everything would be set for my conversation. When the stuff from the courier arrives, I will show them the receipt for those items. They are expensive, so of course mom and dad will scoff at that. That is when I will pull out these tags, as these are much more reasonable. They will have to agree with me! I just need a little patience for my plan to fall in place. I cannot wait for my allowance increase!


	9. Allowance Woes II Security

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Discusses spanking

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Security Dilemma**

**Wednesday, September 26, 2012**

One stroke of the enter key, and the program should run. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best, and watched as the first sequence ran through. '_Come on!' _I silently cheered it on, and then it ended in an error. Once again the blasted program would not run. What was wrong with it? Everything looked correct, and I have checked it over many times. I see no typos, or anything of the sort. I closed all the brackets, and the comments were well-marked. What did I miss?

Once more, the words of my family suggesting a tutor ran through my mind, and maybe they were right. I put too much effort into this program, and I could feel the other courses closing in on me. I went to the student services building last week to enquire about a tutor, and overheard a few of the guys laughing at people like me. One of them joked about his kid brother having completed the project in grade three. I listened to their comments, and could not force myself to request help. This is something I will have to do on my own.

So far, I have managed well enough, but I have a term paper due in three weeks that I have yet to start. I cannot imagine how difficult my schedule would be if I had to study for my other courses. Despite the pressure and frustration of this one, it is a welcomed challenge and I do not feel as if I have completely wasted my time. Normally I would not bother with a pre-med degree, but I require this physiotherapy program to advance into the higher levels of training. It is difficult to fake a degree from the institution you wish to attend, and thus I find myself partaking in unchallenging courses.

Without further hesitation, I logged off the computer, and packed my things. This program will have to wait, as I needed to focus on my other priorities. I will finish that term paper, and then return to this assignment. I completed the other ones weeks ago, but I started work on my computer project before the professor assigned this one. Otherwise, I would have completed it already. The paper sounded easy enough, and all I really needed were the required references. I already knew everything about the topic.

I made my way to the medical library, and browsed the shelves until I found the books I needed. A quick glance at the clock informed me I had an hour yet before lab, and so I made my way to one of the available computers and e-mailed myself the required information for the electronic references. With twenty minutes to spare, I made my way to the front desk and signed out the books. The librarian scanned each one, and handed them to me. I quickly placed them into my briefcase, and moved through the security gate when annoyingly loud beeps sounded all around.

Did I set that off? I pivoted to face the gate, and noticed no others nearby. That had been me. I looked up and saw the security guard approaching me. Those things are humiliating, and yet I knew there was an error. I offered the guard a warm smile and explained, "I have no idea what caused that."

The guard actually smiled to me as he admitted, "don't worry about it, as it happens all the time. These things are very sensitive." He glanced at me and requested my briefcase, which I quickly handed to him. He walked that through the gate, and nothing beeped. He gazed to me inquisitively, and then motioned to my coat as he enquired, "May I see your jacket please?"

"Yes, by all means," I offered to the man and quickly removed it. This was not what one can call a strip search, but I began to feel like a criminal. I handed him the jacket Alice just bought me, and watched as he waved that through the gate. To my horror, the jacket beeped, and the guard then did a quick pat down search of the pockets. Thankfully, he found nothing, but he did not return the jacket to me.

He handed the jacket to the librarian and said, "Please run this coat through your scan. It is likely the jacket itself." The librarian chuckled, and proceeded to do just that. By this time, people were staring at me, and I felt humiliated. The guard returned my jacket to me and explained, "This happens all the time. It is fortunate that we caught the jacket here, and not while you were out shopping."

I gave him a puzzled glance and he explained, "The clerk forgot to deactivate the security chip when you purchased it." He opened my coat, and thumbed the size tag. There was nothing there, so he moved to the washing and care tags and motioned to a tiny pouch sewn in it. "That was the problem, but we deactivated it for you." I thanked the guard for his help, and silently speculated on how many people thought me a thief.

I walked briskly to the lab, and found myself actively engaged in the chemical experiment. I greatly appreciated my lab partner, as she showed a tremendous level of dedication and organization. I gathered the components we required for this section of the lab, and she retrieved our experiment from the previous week. We both came ready for the lab, and knew in advance what we had to do. We shared the tasks, and mixed the right chemicals. I heated the one, and watched as she applied ice to the other. The fluids reached the right temperatures, and we mixed them together with our beaker from the previous week.

We filled in our lab books while awaiting the results, and celebrated with relieved sighs when it worked as expected. We called our professor over to receive our completion grade, and then nearly effortlessly cleaned our equipment, capped our experiment, and locked it away for next week. We finished nearly an hour early.

My lab partner turned to me enquiring about the computer assignment, as she struggled with it. I admitted my difficulties with the project, and she mentioned a book that someone recommended to her. I thanked her for the advice, and we agreed to help one another once we figured out how to work the program. We both received the same error, and that in itself was puzzling.

We departed, and I briskly made my way to the bookstore in the hopes of picking up the required text. It felt like the search for the Holy Grail, and a surge of excitement coursed through my veins when I found it. This book held the answers to the miserable computer assignment. It was an older text, and looked very similar to the one I had. However, I was not fussy at this point and took what I could get.

I paid for the merchandise and headed for the door, when once again the security gates beeped at me. I stopped and waited patiently for the guard to approach. He waved my briefcase through the gates, and then had me remove my jacket as the security agent before him did. He waved that through, and to my surprise, nothing beeped. His gaze fell upon me, as he studied me curiously. He motioned for me to wait.

The man came back with a wand held in his hand, and said, "I need to scan you, please lift your arms out to your side while I do so, and keep your feet shoulder width apart." An audience now gathered and watched every second of my mortification, as he waved that wand around my body. It beeped near the waist of my pants, and again at the back of my neck. I attracted more attention today, than I had the entire time I have attended this university. The guard spoke as he mentioned, "there is something odd here, and we need to check this more closely. Please follow me, as you will want privacy."

I gaped to the man in horror, and swallowed deeply. He was no rogue vampire, but at this moment, I feared him just the same. He led me to a back office, and requested, "Please remove your shirt." I stared at him in shocked silence as he offered me a relaxed smile and mentioned, "I suspect the trouble is your clothes. Either way I cannot allow you to go until we find the problem. I apologize for the humiliation."

I nodded my head to the security guard and placed my briefcase on the floor. I then added my jacket to that, and removed my shirt. I handed that to the guard, and he waved the wand over the neck. "Yeah, that is just as I figured. You need to remain alert to this when you go shopping, as some cashiers don't give a damn about their work. It looks like they failed to deactivate the security. I'll return shortly."

This never happened before, and is not something one expects from the high-end retail stores Alice shops at. I folded my arms over my now bared chest, and waited for the guard to return with my shirt. He handed it to me, and I quickly put it on. He then motioned to my pants, "now we'll take care of those. For your sake, I hope the underwear is not the problem." My eyes widened in horror at those words, causing the man to laugh heartily. "I'm just kidding you, as that is not likely the case." I glanced at the door, and then removed my shoes. My pants soon followed, and I handed them to the man. He waved the wand over them, and once more, it was the security in the tags.

I waited patiently while he ran off with my jeans. If I were human, my skin would glow about now. He returned shortly and gave my pants to me. I quickly redressed. In a calm voice I mentioned, "You have my appreciation for granting me the privacy of this office during the ordeal." He chuckled in response, and I felt strangely at ease with him while he led me back to the security gate.

I swallowed deeply, and stared at the gates fearfully before stepping through them. Nothing happened when I walked between them, and I welcomed the silence. I offered the man a warm smile of gratitude for his efforts, and opted to leave the campus. I had enough fun for the day.

I returned to the apartment, but my children had not arrived. We ran to school today, and I would need to wait for them so we could travel together. I desperately needed to speak with someone, and pulled out my cell to call my wife. She answered immediately, and suddenly the problems of the world seemed to melt away. "Esme, I just had to hear your voice."

My wife sounded concerned as she enquired, "Carlisle, I can tell that something is bothering you. Can you speak of it?"

I shook my head out of reflex, and then added for her sake, "Esme, I had a humiliating day. The clothes Alice bought me set off security alarms throughout campus, and I eventually had to strip off my clothing to rectify the problem. It was mortifying, but at least the situation is under control and the chips were deactivated."

Esme sucked in her breath as she agreed, "I can imagine how embarrassed you were. Carlisle, are you alright? I ran into a similar situation the other day. My clothes did the same thing while I was shopping, but they managed the situation without my having to remove anything. Thankfully I had no audience and they were rather nice about it."

Upon hearing of my wife's experience, I released a deep sigh. "Esme," I began with a sense of defeat clear in my voice, "were these the clothes Alice bought for you last Monday when she drove me to school?" I waited for the expected response, and uttered quietly, "Esme, I think we have a problem."

"Carlisle, what are you saying?" Esme asked me anxiously, and I knew at this moment that Alice would soon receive a premonition. Esme's voice lowered as she enquired, "You don't think she stole the items, do you?"

"What else could it be," I asked wearily of my wife. "Esme, I hope that is not the case, and that Alice has a perfectly logical explanation for everything." I took in a deep breath and stated with a calmness I no longer felt, "Esme, I need to ask a favor of you. Alice likely realizes what we now know, and she..."

"She may take action to hide whatever evidence she has," Esme finished for me. "I've got it Carlisle. Hurry home and I will take the children out hunting while you are out. I will not let Alice out of my sight. What are your plans," she enquired of me curiously.

"At the moment I do not know what options I have," I admitted. I pinched the bridge of my nose and contemplated the situation before me. Finally, I stated, "I need to call Charlie and see if he can suggest anything. If possible I would like to examine the rest of the clothing she purchased for us, and then look through her closet." Esme agreed with my suggestion, and we ended the conversation.

I immediately called Charlie, and explained the situation to him. This was even more humiliating than my strip down at the bookstore, as Charlie knew my family. I explained what happened with my clothing, and that Esme had a similar experience. I enquired if he had any devices to pick up these chips, and fortunately his department had a wand similar to the one used at the bookstore. He promised me discretion, and we agreed to meet at our home in a few hours. I would rather scan the items myself, but I understood his concern and welcomed his help.

Edward and Bella arrived shortly after my call to Charlie. I placed my briefcase on the floor as they entered, and folded my arms over my chest as I gazed hard to my son. He dropped the book in his hand, and froze on the spot as he gaped to me fearfully. Bella had no idea what happened, and she looked from Edward to me curiously.

I motioned for my son to approach me, and waited while he slowly made his way to where I stood. He lowered his gaze to the floor, and refused to look at me. I asked Bella for her shield, and waited until I felt it cover me. I placed a finger under Edward's chin, and waited until his eyes once more met mine. "Edward, were you involved in any way?"

Edward winced, and looked ready to cry at any moment. He shook his head in the negative and said, "no, Dad. She asked me not to tell on her, and I promised not to." He lowered his gaze once more, and this time I could see he glanced at his mate before turning his gaze to the ground.

"Edward, why do you feel you deserve a spanking," I asked firmly, as I tapped at his chin once more directing him to look me in the eye. I stood firmly, and with Bella's shield on me I knew he was unable to read my mind. He attempted to look me in the eye, but my gaze to him was hard.

"Dad, please can this wait until we get home?" He glanced up to me with watery eyes, and motioned to Bella as he continued to plead without answering my question. I cleared my throat impatiently, and in whispered tones, he said, "Because I deliberately kept information from you."

I sighed patiently, and calmly explained, "Edward, your gift is not a tool for me to abuse." He swallowed deeply, and now gazed to me with a confused expression. "Son, I will not force you to tattle on your siblings. The relationship and trust you build with them is more important, than having you play the role of informant for me.

I realized I needed to explain further, and so I continued. "I demand that you tell me of a situation or action that will bring harm to the family or person involved. On occasion, I will ask your help in interrogation, but the family will know beforehand. I would abuse your gift to have you use it to betray your siblings. Yes, that would make my life a great deal easier, but at what cost to you and the family? That is something to consider Edward, and for this reason, I do not believe that you deserve any kind of punishment. Your actions are not at fault."

Both he and Bella looked greatly relieved by that bit of information and I offered them a smile. Edward turned to me in confusion, so I explained, "I watched your expression as you read my mind, and guilt overcame you. I began to wonder exactly what your role in this fiasco was, and wished to find out. Did you find my method effective?"

"Dad, you terrified the heck out of me. I really thought you were going to spank me with Bella standing here, and it was horrifying. The shield prevented me from realizing you were just BSing, and I nearly panicked." Edward stated in all seriousness, "Your method was very effective."

"Indeed," I admitted while picking up the briefcase. "I apologize for having frightened you so badly. I need to meet with Chief Swan at our home in a couple of hours, are you two soon ready to go?" They moved to their desks, and picked up the books they required for the night. When satisfied we locked up, and headed back to the reserve.

Charlie pulled up as we arrived, and I noticed Esme and the children had not yet returned from their hunting trip. Bella enthusiastically greeted her Father, and after they exchanged terms of endearment she and Edward ran into the house. I greeted Charlie with a slight wave of my hand, and mentioned, "It pleases me to have your assistance."

Charlie scratched at his chin with his thumb and index finger in contemplation, and then walked to the back of the patrol car and retrieved the wand from the trunk, "not sure what good this will do, but I'm happy to help. What is this about Carlisle?"

I motioned toward the house, and he followed me inside. Instead of stopping in the main area, I led the man directly to my bedroom. I can only imagine what he thought of that. Turning to him I admitted, "Charlie, I need you to believe that it is my intention to get the full story, and to make restitution to all affected parties." He nodded his head to me in understanding, and so I continued, "I asked you hear today, as I suspect one of my children of having committed the crime of shop lifting. I know she will admit to the problem, but I need your wand to help me determine how large a situation I am dealing with."

"It isn't Bella, is it," Charlie anxiously asked of me, to which I promptly shook my head. Bella's voice rang clearly from their room as she scolded her Father for even thinking that of her. Chief Swan did not seem to mind, as he only looked relieved.

I showed him to my closet and explained, "Alice purchases most of my clothes, and some for Esme. Would you mind using the wand in our closet to find any item that still has an active chip?" I opened the door to the dressing room, and then proceeded to open the drawers and cabinets holding my things. He scanned the wand over everything, and we pulled out each offending item. He then did the same with Esme's items, and neither one of us appeared comfortable as he moved it over her unmentionables. Maybe I should have waited for her to join me.

Charlie motioned to the pile of clothes as he admitted, "those are the only ones the wand picked up. Carlisle, do you honestly suspect her of stealing?"

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly as I admitted, "I truly hope that is not the case, but if it is I need to know. I cannot have my children disrespecting another's property, and it is something I need to deal with immediately." Charlie glanced at me knowingly, and I motioned for him to follow me further. I led him to Alice's bedroom, and he moved his wand over her things. Fortunately, for her the only items of interest were those picked up the other day. Curiously, I turned to Charlie and enquired, "Is it possible for the store to not have deactivated anything?"

Charlie rubbed at his chin as he considered the questions, "yes, it could very easily be the case if their computer wasn't working properly. Ah heck, those things are so technical I can imagine there are a thousand reasons for them not to work."

I glanced at the items, and mentioned, "I would like to deactivate them myself." I returned to my room, and before Charlie arrived, I used vampire speed to squish every tag I could see. I completely crushed the little chip inside, and then asked him to wave the wand again.

He looked at me in surprise, and with a shrug of his shoulders admitted, "Now they don't register at all." He gave me an amused look as he enquired, "How did you do that?"

"I crushed them," I admitted in all honesty. "Charlie, I will find out what happened here, and you have my word that I will make right whatever wrongs she committed.

"I know you will Carlisle, and I wish you the best in whatever happens. I understand your concerns, and I appreciate that you took action when most parents these days would rather shove the matter under the carpet. I'm just glad it wasn't Bella," he admitted once more. Charlie needed to return to his duties, and I thanked him as I escorted him out. He called loudly over his shoulder as he turned to leave, "Love yah Bells, see you later!"

"Bye Dad!" I heard Bella reply with an equally loud shout.

I watched as the man pulled out, and contemplated taking a seat on the porch to await the return of the family. Instead, I dashed to my study, and attempted to sort through the references needed for the upcoming term paper. Esme and I have much to discuss when she and the children return from the hunt.


	10. Allowance Woes III- Alice's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Spanking

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

**A/N:** First five paragraphs are Carlisle working on homework... if not your cup of tea ... just ignore. Anything pertinent will later be explained, and I know some of you will pick up immediately on what will later become very relevant.

* * *

**Allowance Woes Resolution - Alice's Regret**

**Wednesday, September 26, 2012**

With the new book in my hand, I decided to attempt that computer project one last time before returning to my term paper. I glanced through the material, and it was a near copy of my own. It was the older version of my current textbook, but some things were different. I turned to the section covering the commands, and I noticed something odd with one of them. I grabbed my course book, and compared the two. The older version had a colon, and the newer version had a dot. I booted my laptop, and searched for all lines in my program that had that command. Six of them showed up, and I changed the dot into a colon for each one. I ran my program and watched with anticipation, and then relief as my program finally worked! All the anxiety from the past month washed from me at once, as I watched my program do exactly what it should. I tested it, and again it functioned as required. This called for a celebration, but that can wait until after my meeting with Bella. I think a late night swim with Esme should handle things nicely, but for now, I need to focus on my term paper.

On loose-leaf, I wrote down the different topics I wished to cover for my report. It took a few pieces, as I allowed space between each point to jot down information. I turned to the computer, and made my bibliography. I printed that sheet, and then wrote a code by each reference. In this case, I used Roman Numerals to identify each source. Once completed, I returned to my sheets of paper. Each topic I chose to discuss needed references, so I browsed through my books and located areas that were in favor of the arguments I wished to make. I jotted the page number, and the appropriate Roman numeral on the sheet of paper. This might take a human a few hours to complete, but with vampire speed, I managed in twenty minutes.

My references were now complete, and all I had to do was write the term paper. I wrote a very similar paper in the sixties, and I began thinking on that one. I used to lug around my old writings in a large leather ottoman, but Edward convinced me to transfer everything into digital. Out of curiosity, I browsed through the case of CDs and located the original paper. Indeed, it was nearly the same topic. Both papers focused on historical diseases. The paper needed to discuss the different symptoms associated with the disease, the treatment for it, and detail the way it spread. The main part of the report was to discuss how we as a society could stop the spread of future diseases.

I had two hundred topics to choose from, and I found that one intriguing. What interested me the most was the idea of containing future outbreaks, and for that I intended to find more information online to see what new medical advances might aid with that. I actually looked forward to this report more than I realized. I read my old term paper, and knew I could improve upon it. A lot changed since I wrote this, but the historical information remained much the same. Three paragraphs really stood out, and I read them a few more times.

I eventually highlighted them, clicked copy, and pasted them to my new paper. I am not about to say that my work is exceptional, and cannot be improved upon in any way. Those three paragraphs highlighted one of the points I wished to make, and were tremendously forceful. I decided to keep them, and include them in this paper. I now had another twenty-three and a half pages to go. Patting myself on the back for having written them would be egotistic, and I know Esme certainly has issues with such things. She is right, as humility is the only thing that keeps us human. She does not hesitate to remind any member of the family when conceit reveals itself.

At this moment, I heard my family in the distance, and quickly saved my work. I placed my laptop into hibernation mode, and cleared off my desk. With great haste, I gathered all the items Charlie pointed out with his wand. I laid them out on my desk, and went downstairs to greet my returning family. Esme and I exchanged affections. I noticed Alice approach me, and she stood quietly by my wife. I studied Alice with my gaze, as she played with the hem of her shirt.

The family knew Alice was in trouble, as she fidgeted nervously in my presence. They were perfectly behaved vampires who wished nothing more than to complete their homework. They each gave me a peck on the cheek in greeting, and ran off to their rooms to avoid whatever trouble their sister was in. My gaze rested on Alice, as I studied her. I maintained a level of calmness in my voice, but the tone was cool as I stated, "Alice, meet me in my study. I assume you know what this is about. You have five minutes."

Alice swallowed deeply, and wiped at her eye as she mentioned, "yes, Sir." Her premonitions informed her of something, as she was no longer my happy and bubbly daughter. Her manner showed a great deal of shame, and I prepared myself for the worst. I had hoped the store was in error, but the level of guilt I now see in her indicated otherwise. I held my arm out for Esme, and Alice meekly followed us to my study.

It is my intention to adapt with modern life, but in child rearing, I am an old-fashioned father. I see it as my personal duty to discipline my children for larger infractions, and any situation that occurred outside our home. Whatever they do in view of others is a personal reflection of myself. My wife has her role to play in maintaining order within the house, and as such, her punishments show the tameness of the situations. I would normally deal with Alice's indiscretion by myself, but lately Esme has insisted on more input. Today I felt it necessary to include my wife in the process.

Lately Esme wished to discuss the punishments, and not just the spankings. She actually wants a say in what goes on in that area, and I am finding myself having to accept this modern thinking. In all honesty, it is hard to find fault in the logic of having the mother partake in these conversations. I may accept, but it is not my preference. She has learned much of modern society through the charitable work she does with building homes for the poor, and the different crafting classes. In all honesty, she assists me from getting lost in time. An unfortunate circumstance most older people find themselves in shortly before they retire.

I wondered what Esme's thoughts were in regards to Alice. I knew enough to include her in my conversation, as her modern mentality insisted on it. It is within my power to make this a private matter between my daughter and me, but insane I am not. It is not my wish to have an irate mate, and I know that is exactly what Esme would become. She noticed my gaze to her, and offered me a small supportive smile. I leaned over, and kissed my wife chastely on her forehead, as I opened the door to the study. We entered, and I noticed, as the clothing on the desk became the main focal point.

Alice stared at the clothes in shock, and I assumed my last-minute decision to include them was not something she saw in one of her premonitions. She looked fearfully between her mother and myself, and quickly muttered, "I will return. I need to get something quick!" With that, she pivoted on the spot, and ran to her room. Esme turned to me questioningly. I shook my head and offered a shrug of my shoulders, as I too had no idea what that was about.

We waited patiently, and watched as Alice exited her bedroom carrying a small bag. She wiped at her eyes, and made her way slowly to the study. She lingered in the hall, as she approached at her annoyingly slow speed. I wished to scold her into moving at a quicker pace, but I remained patient. Despite how aggravating it was waiting, I realized she needed this time to organize her thoughts.

Eventually she returned to the study, and I closed the door. I motioned for her and Esme to take the chairs before my desk, while I went to sit at the one behind. Esme turned her chair slightly, so she had a better view. My attention turned to Alice, as I focused my gaze on her. My arms rested on the top of my desk, and I clasped my hands together while I continued to study my daughter. She did not look at me. I cleared my throat, and waited for her eyes to meet with mine before I enquired, "Alice is there something you wish to discuss?"

Alice looked off to the shelves on the wall opposite from Esme, as she took the bag in her hand and dumped its contents on the desk. There were many store tags, and curiously, I picked up a few to look at them. My jacket cost that much money. I glanced at a few others, and found the ones for my jeans. Jeans cost four hundred dollars. I had no idea things cost this much money. I looked back to my daughter, and waited for her explanation.

She wiped at her eyes, and finally glanced up to her mother. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, and spoke to Esme with a distressed voice as she explained, "I never wanted to steal anything. I needed the tags, and they removed them when we paid. I was going to show you the tags, and then go back to the store and pay for everything." Her tears came much quicker. She leaned with her elbows on her knees, and rested her head in the palms of her hand while she continued to cry.

I arched my brows, and glanced at Esme who seemed equally confused. My attention returned to Alice, as I watched her unravel before us. At least that was a good sign, and it washed away some of the earlier fears that occupied my mind. Curiously, I enquired, "Why did you need to show us the tags?" She began to mumble something when I cleared my throat and stated, "Look me in the eye, Alice."

Alice's shoulders shook, as she sobbed quietly. She attempted to restrain herself, and glanced up to her mother. Her eyes fell back to the floor, as she fought an inner battle. Esme and I waited patiently for her to continue. The odd sniffle and swipe of the nose or eyes were the only sounds for the next half hour. Eventually she returned her attention to me, and looked into my eyes as she stated, "I wanted you to see how much clothing costs." She began to cry once more, and hesitantly continued as she explained, "I wanted to show you that our allowance was not enough, but now I realize how stupid that sounds." She pleaded desperately with me as she elucidated, "Dad, you see the receipts and pay the bills. I didn't think they would have any effect, so I had to show you what each item costs and this seemed like a great idea."

Esme glared to our daughter as she said, "I saw the prices when we went shopping, and I would not use these tickets as a guide to judge the cost of clothing. Alice did you really think I would be fooled by these tags?" Alice looked to her sheepishly at that question. She glanced at me, and then returned her gaze to her mother. Suddenly Esme's expression changed into one of hurt, and then anger.

I heard a loud intake of breath from my wife as she confounded my daughter with her words, "you had no intention of showing these to me. You bypassed me deliberately to manipulate your father. You believed that these tickets would prove how unreasonable my limitations were, and to convince Carlisle to side with you." Suddenly I found myself the subject of my wife's glare, and had no idea what I did to deserve it. Esme quickly filled me in when she accused, "your avoidance of shopping has made you oblivious to what things really cost, and made you an easy target for this type of manipulation. Carlisle, when did you last buy clothes?"

That was a good question, and I had to consider my answer carefully. "It was that disco suit I bought, because I thought everyone else wore those hideous things," I admitted with a grin. "Thankfully Alice noticed the revolting thing before I forced myself to wear it. That was when she helped me remodel my wardrobe, and I have been modernly attired since."

Esme smirked at my admission and turned to Alice as she commented, "I can fully understand why so many wives buy their husband's clothing." Fortunately, that comment helped ease the tension somewhat, and Alice appeared more ready to continue the discussion.

I leaned forward on my desk as I stared hard into my daughter's eyes, "once more Alice, it seems we need to discuss your attempted manipulation of me. How often do you succeed, that you are so willing to keep trying despite getting caught?" Esme's disgruntled huff informed me of her thoughts on the matter. She is one to talk, as Edward certainly knows his way around Mom. I wearily shook my head and enquired of my daughter, "Alice, what am I to do with you? Spankings work well with you in most matters, but this manipulation has become a pattern I am not comfortable with. Your earlier punishments had little effect on your recent actions."

Alice gazed to me with hope-filled eyes. She glanced at Esme, and then back to me cautiously. She admitted, "What I did was stupid, and careless. I realize that now, and I am sorry. Dad, I did not mean for things to turn out like they did."

I arched my brow to her and mentioned, "Unless your premonitions informed you of my day, then you have no idea how bad this situation became." I glanced at my wife, and then returned my gaze to my daughter. "Alice, go to your room. Your mother and I need to discuss this, and I will send for you when we have concluded."

Alice rose quickly from the chair, and nodded her head in understanding. She opened the door, but did not leave. Instead, she turned around to face me, and meekly admitted, "I am so sorry, and Dad I did see your public humiliation and the strip search. I feel real bad about that, and I had no idea that there were other security tags in clothes. I would never deliberately do anything to disgrace you like that. Please, Dad, you have to believe me." Her confession elicited many shocked gasps from our children, and I knew with a certainty that they now wanted more details. Without another word, she turned back toward the hall and ran at human speed to her room.

I rose from my chair, and approached the window. I worked the extra panel from the frame, and slid it across the length of the window. Esme closed the study door, and slid the additional panel out to aid with the further soundproofing of my study. I moved to the couch and took a seat, and quickly felt Esme do the same. She curled into my side. I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and gently played with her hair as she asked, "Carlisle, what should we do about Alice? She had a childish temper tantrum, and acted foolishly in trying to get her way. She committed a crime, but did not intend to get away with it. She once more tried to manipulate you. Carlisle, you are way too easy with the girls."

"The same is true of you and the boys, Esme have you not noticed how easily Edward manipulates you," I enquired curiously. She tensed slightly, and then relented with a sigh. "Esme, Alice deserves punishment for her tantrum. I thought the five hours of constant pleading and begging that morning was the end of it."

Esme gazed into my eyes with an impish expression as she teasingly said, "you let her harass you about her allowance all the way to Canada?" Despite the seriousness of the conversation, my wife chortled helplessly at my words. She laughingly stated, "Carlisle, you are a very patient man."

I grinned to my wife as I admitted, "I found it rather humorous, and was not annoyed by her arguments. I spent most of the trip attempting to keep a straight face, and hiding my amusement from her. Esme, you know how entertaining Alice is when she wants something." I took in a deep breath as I suggested, "We know what must happen. The store will receive full payment. We need Alice to learn a lesson, and I do not mean the type gained over my knee or through regular punishments. However, she will receive that. Esme, I believe she needs a dosage of reality. I have spoiled her, and do not believe she is capable of blending in with normal people."

Why does my wife do that when I make such statements? She does not have to mouth the words 'I told you so', because she says it so clearly with that expression. Eventually she verbalized her thoughts, "this is what I spoke of when we came home from New York. Carlisle, she needs stricter limits and guidelines placed on her spending. We must act, before our other children follow her example." She gazed into my eyes as she enquired, "Where are your thoughts?"

"She needs to work, and earn money the same way people do," I admitted, and noticed the shocked reaction from my wife. "Esme, I know this goes against my beliefs. It does expose the family to greater attention, but I feel the situation calls for it. I will pay the store in full for what she took, and offer a small sum to pay for any inconvenience her tantrum caused. Do you think they would assist us by providing her with employment?"

Esme arched her right brow to me as she mentioned, "Carlisle, not everyone feels compassion for others as you do. We will be lucky if they do not arrest you, and I am sure they will not consider such an option. Why not get her a job somewhere else?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in contemplation. I released my breath as I admitted, "I have harmed her more than anything with my financial generosity. Her addiction to shopping and the value she places on money would draw too much attention to her in any other environment. This store caters to those with her own belief system, and to the elitist in society who would not find anything odd with what our daughter says."

"What good will that do," Esme asked as she stared into my eyes. "Wouldn't all those people enforce her own beliefs, and make her feel all the more entitled?"

Caramel-coloured locks of hair twirled between my fingers, as I played with my wife's hair. In answer to her question I stated, "The only money she would have is that which she earned from her employment." Esme gasped at my words, and sat up quickly making me lose my plaything as strands of hair unwound from my fingers. She stared at me, and focused her attention to my next words.

A small smile of amusement greeted her actions, as I continued to explain, "I do not intend it as punishment, but a very badly needed learning experience. Esme, I am not removing her allowance. She and I will invest the money in a way that requires both signatures to gain access to it. She will soon realize how many hours she must work to earn each dollar. She needs to reprioritize her spending habits. I believe her working for the money will provide her with a new basis to check the value of an item, as she would know it takes a week to earn the amount for that dress. Is the garment worth it?" I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted; she spent in that one day half of my annual pay as a physician. That is completely unreasonable."

Esme sat up and mentioned, "Carlisle, how do you plan to do this? That store is in Canada, and I know you suggested it due to the ability you have of supervising her actions. What identity do you use? Her Canadian identity is now nineteen, but yours is only twenty-one and a brother." I agreed, and suggested a new identity for this purpose alone.

I called the store and expressed my wish to speak with the owner. My cell phone automatically blocked identification, so I did not worry about the Cullen name. A man came to the phone and introduced himself as Davis. I greeted him warmly, "My name is Carlisle Swan, and I am calling to discuss a recent temper tantrum my daughter had, in your store." He wished to know which incident I spoke of, and I mentioned, "My daughter rebelled against recent spending limits imposed on her. She felt I was unreasonable in reducing her spending money to six thousand a month." I deliberately stated that, knowing my nonchalance over money would confirm my claim of ultra wealthy father.

Davis suddenly became much more interested in what I had to say. "She planned a protest involving the gathering of merchandise price tags to show me how misguided my views were, and to illustrate how costly items are. I cannot explain to you her thought process, as I fail to understand it myself. The fault is mine, as I have allowed her a position of privilege and entitlement. She lifted a number of your items to get these tags. She fully intended to repay your store. I have all the tags in my possession and you will receive compensation in full, but I ask of you a favour."

Davis responded without flattery, and so I continued, "My daughter is an ultra fashion guru, and has exemplary taste. She has a reputation for advising others of suitable attire, and has a gift for making people feel special about themselves and the way they look. I need to teach my daughter a lesson about the value of money, but it requires an environment she would be comfortable in. I feel your store is ideally suited, and she could advise your customers on outfits. My daughter has an addictive enthusiasm when it comes to fashion, and she would help with your sales. I wish for her to volunteer. In exchange, I need from you a document similar to a payroll, so I know how much money she earned for that period. I will pay her with the amount you decide.

I paused, as I heard his concerns over the situation. "I understand, as it is your livelihood." Esme gave me a smug look, which only encouraged me to continue in my effort. "I am in the area on the weekdays from eight to four in the afternoon. I am able to supervise my daughter, and I feel it is worth my time to see that she learns this lesson. I can pick her up from work, and I will make myself available to discuss any concerns you have." I stopped to listen, as he asked me a few questions. "She just turned sixteen." It was now my turn to offer Esme a smug grin of satisfaction as I ended our conversation, "you have my gratitude. Monday is fine for us."

"We needed new identities, so whatever happens cannot be traced to our family." Esme nodded her head in agreement, so I picked up the phone and gave Jenks a call. We spoke for a few minutes, and then I confirmed, "Yes, Canadian identities for all three of us. Carlisle Swan, and Esme Swan both aged thirty-three, and Alice is our sixteen-year-old daughter. Please provide the documentation and social insurance numbers we need." I turned to Esme and explained, "We can pick them up by the weekend."

Esme looked to me curiously as she enquired, "Carlisle, how much is this lesson for Alice costing you?" I ran a quick calculation in my mind and came up with a figure of around fifty thousand for the identifications. My wife hummed with the information and glanced at me curiously. I offered her a guilty smirk, as I could not deny where her thoughts took her. She tapped at her chin, and then verbalized her thoughts, "Carlisle, there is one more thing we need to discuss."

I gazed to her curiously, as she considered her words. She returned her full attention to me and stated, "You need to buy your own clothes." Blink. I stared at my wife in confusion and she explained, "Doing this removes her ability to buy us items, so she no longer needs access to the family credit card for such things. It will help her better learn the lesson, as she will not have these extravagant shopping expeditions."

I ran a hand through my hair and cringed at the thought of having to shop. Ugh, all those hideous lines, people pushing and shoving, and all the other horrible things that goes along with it. I turned to my wife and mentioned, "Esme, you have a very good sense of fashion, and I would be honoured if you bought my clothes for me."

Esme laughed and lightly stroked my chest with the back of her hand, "nice try Carlisle." I suddenly saw a great deal of University apparel in my future. I offered my wife an affectionate kiss, and then rose from the couch. "Esme, this is the punishment we agreed on. Removing her allowance and having her work for her money. She can no longer shop for us, and must spend only that which she earns. The tantrum-induced manipulation earned her a spanking."

I waited for Esme's agreement, and then summoned Alice to my office. I opened the panel and door to my study, and closed both as my daughter entered. "Have a seat Alice," I commanded, as Esme moved from the couch to the chair behind the desk. I pushed the two chairs back, and leaned against the front of my desk as I waited for Alice to sit.

Alice cringed, as she saw me take that position. She moved silently to the chair, and sat down as instructed. The rings on her finger became her primary focus, as she nervously began spinning them. She peeked up to me through her bangs.

I cleared my throat, and waited for her to look me in the eye. I addressed her calmly, but there was sternness in my tone as I said, "We have decided your punishment. On top of the spanking you already know to expect, we have decided to remove your allowance." I paused, as that is when she stopped listening.

"What, DAD! You can't do that! I need that money, how can you remove my allowance? This is not fair, what do you expect me to do?" She glared to Esme as she jumped up from her chair and pointed angrily to her, "this is your fault!"

Sometimes my children make this entirely too easy, as I was leaning on my desk in front of her at the time of the outburst. I placed my left leg on her vacated chair, and lifted her over my raised knee. I gave her ten firm swats to her fully clothed backside, and then set her back on the floor. "Alice, you will address your mother again, but do it properly this time," I calmly instructed her.

Alice rubbed furiously at her backside, as she stood in silence for a few moments. Her arms brushed against her now tear-stained cheeks, and meekly she said, "Mom, I am sorry. It just feels like you and Dad are ganging up on me, and I need money to survive. What else can I do?" She glanced at me, and I offered her a small smile of approval.

Esme offered Alice a comforting smile as she mentioned, "listen to the rest of what your father has to say. There is more to this Alice, and we are not leaving you without money."

My daughter turned her eyes expectantly to me. I motioned to the chair and waited for her to sit. She slowly lowered herself to the seat, but showed no other signs of discomfort. "Alice, as of Monday you now have a job working from the store you stole these clothes from. I have acquired you employment where you can help shoppers with their clothing purchases."

Alice gave me a dubious look as she stated, "you cannot be serious. Dad, how am I supposed to do that? What about school?" She turned to look at Esme with that question.

Esme had an answer already planned, as she stated, "I see no reason for you not to continue with your assignments, as you are home schooled. You can work on them when Carlisle does his. Fortunately you need no sleep." Alice groaned at her mother's words, and returned her attention back to me.

I smiled in support of my daughter as I mentioned, "I told them you had a knack for style, and I am sure their customers will greatly benefit by your sense of fashion. They are doing this as a favour to me, and I will pay your salary. They will total your hours, determine your wage, and tell me how much I owe you. This is the only money you have access to. You will no longer buy items with my credit cards, and I will purchase my own clothes."

I was about to say more, but Alice interjected with, "that was Esme's idea, wasn't it? I cannot imagine you volunteering to do your own shopping."

I smirked knowingly to my daughter. I continued to explain her punishment as I said, "Each month you and I will invest your allowance. It is still your money, but you will not have access to it as withdraws will need my signature. Alice, I want you to learn a lesson through work that I do not believe you can acquire any other way. That is not part of your punishment. We felt banning you from shopping was too restrictive, and at least through work you are now able to get some money to spend. Jasper and your siblings will also receive instructions to not give you any."

Alice actually did not seem to mind the idea of work, and she showed this when she asked enthusiastically, "so I can work as a fashion consultant in a store with nothing but designer clothing?" I nodded my head in agreement, as she smiled brightly and said, "Dad, you are the Best! I never thought you would let us work, because you always spoke out against it."

Esme laughed lightly as she mentioned, "It pleases me to know that was not meant as punishment. Alice, you have yet another ID. I swear Carlisle has an addiction to those things, but I can see his point. If something goes badly for you at the store, it is best for us not to have association with our Cullen name. Your father and I are both thirty-three, and you are our sixteen-year-old daughter. These are Canadian identities, and we took Bella's former name. Alice Swan has a rather nice ring to it."

I smiled to my daughter as I mentioned, "Alice, I will pick you up from work each night, and drop you off in the morning." I glanced over to my wife and asked, "Esme, the time has come for her spanking. Did you wish to stay?"

Alice's gaze fell to the floor at my question, and I watched as Esme moved toward the door. "I do not wish to watch." She turned her attention to Alice as she mentioned, "Alice, I will be in my room. Please come to me when you are able to do so." She waited for Alice's acknowledgement, and swiftly left the office. Once more, I closed the door and panel of my study.

I approached the couch, and seated myself in the center. I motioned to Alice and watched as she slowly came to my side. I looked up into her eyes, and asked that question she already knew was coming. "Alice, what did you do to earn this spanking?"

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and had trouble meeting my gaze as she said, "Dad, is it really shop lifting if I meant to repay them?" I nodded my head, although I realized she already knew that answer. "I'm sorry; I really thought my plan would work. I can see why you said it was manipulating you, but I did not think of it like that. I really wanted to convince you to see it my way."

I smiled warmly to my daughter as I admitted, "I understand, and I am not offended. Alice, your dishonesty caused me a great deal of humiliation. Your actions have disappointed, and hurt me." I steadied myself, and took a deep breath. I calmly explained, "Twice today I activated security gates, and the guards searched me while people gathered. They thought me a thief. Alice, do you know how that made me feel?"

Alice sniffled as she said, "Dad, I am so sorry. I did not see that in my premonitions, and I never even knew that could happen. I removed the little white store security tags that I saw. I did not know there were others."

I smiled whimsically to her as I admitted, "that is because you are normally very honest, and never needed to know such things. In a way Alice, it pleases me. "I sat back, and patted my lap as I stated, "unfasten your pants, and lay over my lap."

Alice squeaked, but did exactly as instructed. Her hands moved quickly over her jeans, and she leaned against my lap while she worked the pants down to reveal the G-string she wore. Cheekily she asked, "Not going to comment this time, are you?"

"No," was all I needed to say as I began the warm up swats of her spanking. She sucked in her breath in anticipation. Slowly I began to rain down swats on her backside, and she let out a little squeak, which became shriller as the spanking continued. I felt her fingers tighten on my thighs as she dug into them, and then she yelped.

Her yelps were soon followed by moans, and the odd "Ow!" My hand rained down a steady rhythm of swats, as her feet started kicking in the air. The jeans soon flew off her wildly swinging legs, and my calf met with one of her flying fists. I gritted my teeth, but continued with the spanking as my daughter wriggled helplessly on my lap.

Her hand flew back to protect herself, causing me to hold it with the arm I held around her waist. Her entire body stiffened as I increased the strength of my swats, and she screamed loudly. Her head flew upwards as she arched her back, and her legs kicked down at the same time. I nearly lost her, as she almost escaped from my lap with that movement. My arm tightened around her waist, as I shifted her forward to gain better access to her sit spots.

"DADDY, no please, Dad! Ow ... ouch! STOP ... JASPER, HELP!" I stopped dead, and stared at my daughter. "Jasper, do not come, I did not mean it!" She quickly shouted to her mate. I did not know how secure these sound barriers were, but I am certain he heard that. With rapid vampire speed, I finished the spanking on her sit spots, and the last two swats were done with a firm force. Alice sobbed miserably over my lap, but we had no time for cuddling, as there was a sudden crash at my door.

I lifted Alice from my lap and commanded, "Dress yourself." I opened the doors of my study to see Jasper held back by his brothers. I raised my head, and in a deadly calm voice, I spoke with utmost clarity, and an unmistakable deepness. "Do not test me." The voice of the coven leader made my message clearly heard. Jasper stopped his struggles, and fell to his knees in an act of submission. Edward and Emmett did likewise.

I landed my gaze upon each of my sons and said, "Edward and Emmett, you have my gratitude. Your quick thinking helped to prevent an incident today, and I appreciate that." Turning to Jasper I mentioned, "Jasper, I am not yet done with Alice, but she will return to you unharmed." I returned to my study, and once more shut both doors.

Alice continued to sob, as she stood in the middle of the room rubbing at her backside. I moved to the large wing backed chair behind my desk, and opened my arms invitingly to Alice. That was all I needed, as I soon had my little pixie cradled in my lap. "Dad, I'm sorry again," she mentioned through her sniffles, and then the emotions of the day finally caught up with her. Alice began heaving with deep sobs.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her, and kissed the top of her head as I said, "I love you Alice, and forgive you. I hope you enjoy working at the store and advising people on clothing. I thought that is something you would like." Alice continued to sob, and was unable to speak. My little pixie is not one for quiet moments, so I hummed a soft lullaby from my human days. When that finished, I hummed something I heard Esme singing to Renesmee when she was younger. Alice still was not ready to talk, so I continued to hum while alternating between them.

Eventually that became boring, so I started mixing them up, and mashing them together with some of the tunes, I have heard Edward work on. Eventually I heard giggling, and she raised her head to look into my eyes as she said, "Dad, do not give up on medical school. Composing music is not your thing."


	11. Tick Tock (Bella & Edward)

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Bella's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Tick Tock**

**Saturday, October 06, 2012**

Oddly enough, I heard Sam and Jacob call out to their packs, and they planned to guard Forks from something. I wondered what that could be, and quietly listened in as the Alphas discussed their plans. Suddenly I heard Alice's name, and realized she received a premonition involving Forks. Thoughts of Charlie immediately entered my mind. I ran out to the balcony of our room, and jumped to the roof so I could better listen to the wolves. Apparently, an attack was imminent, and Charlie was in danger. What do you mean don't tell Bella? Like hell, I'm going to stay away. Charlie needs me! I hunkered down on the roof, and remained quiet in hopes that none would notice me.

It sounded like Jared was to lead the northwestern patrol of Forks with Quil, Embry, and Collin. Sam's pack was going to look for Charlie at the Police Station and patrol the High School area. Jacob was going to my house, and watching the hospital. Argh, Charlie is in trouble, and nobody wanted to tell me? Wait, what is this? The Cullen family is staying in La Push to guard this community? There is no way I'm leaving Charlie!

I rose quickly from the roof, and tried to gain the most distance as I jumped into the forest. I grabbed a large pine tree, and leapt to the next one. Nobody is keeping me from Forks, not when Charlie is in trouble. Normally I would never wish to disobey Carlisle, but Charlie needed me and he is only human. He has no idea of what dangers lurk nearby.

I didn't get far before I heard the fast approach of another, and I quickly recognized who followed. "Edward, go back to the house," I called out desperately. I did not want him to stop me, or get into trouble with Carlisle. This only encouraged me to run more quickly, as I had to protect my father. The Swan house is on the edge of town, so I did not technically need to enter the city. I would stay outside of it, and surely, Carlisle did not mean for us to avoid Charlie.

Edward's speed assisted him as he quickly caught up to me, and I felt his arms grip firmly around my chest. I cried out to him and swung my limbs wildly in trying to escape. "Bella," He said in a quietly calm voice, "Bella, stop. You must not go there, Bella. Alice warned me that rogues attack you on the way to Forks. Bella, please stop! I am begging you."

I paused in my running for a moment to glare at my mate as I asked frantically, "Edward, how can you just stop and let Charlie be killed by those rogues? Please come and help me, and do not try to stop me. I won't stand by and watch my father die!" I finally broke free from his grasp, and continued running toward Forks.

I knew Edward remained with me, as he ran at my side and once more tried to grab me. "Bella, Jacob, and Sam are protecting Charlie. They will take him to La Push when they find him, and we need to meet him there. Please, return with me." We were nearly to Forks when Edward frantically looked around the area, and then stopped running. He crouched low, and began to hiss.

I stopped too, as I watched my mate's actions. I started to sniff at the air, when suddenly I saw the leering grin of a male vampire dressed in black. He wore a black leather single-breasted tail coat, a black half collar silk shirt, and a white cravat wrapped up to his neck. He wore tight black leather pants, and adorned himself with large golden rings. Strapped to his waist was a long golden chain and a pocket watch dangled over his belt. He was tall, and exceptionally thin for a male. His nose would look nice on someone a little heftier, but on him, it looked long. He held his arm out before him, and glanced at his bare wrist as he said, "Tick, Tock." Suddenly he vanished from view.

A second later, he appeared behind us. This time I crouched down to him, and sent my shield to Edward as a precaution against any abilities the rogue may have. Once more he called out, "Tick, Tock" and vanished before us. He did not return this time, so I made a mad dash toward Charlie's house when all of a sudden I ran smack into that loon. He leered down to me and grabbed at my arm. He said that annoying phrase once more, "Tick, Tock" and suddenly everything around us froze! Edward stopped moving, and the rogue leapt with me into a nearby tree. Within a second later, Edward began moving again, and I screamed out to him.

In a fit of rage, Edward charged the tree Ticker held me in, and we jumped to another as it crashed noisily to the ground. Edward yelled loudly, "Bella!" I then heard him call out, "Jacob, Bella is in trouble!" I yelled out for my mate, and attempted to break free from this jerk. He released me, and repeated his annoying phrase once more. The next thing I knew we were together again, and this time in another tree.

"I don't know what he does, but it looks like he freezes time. For one second he can do anything he wants while everyone remains frozen." I yelled out to my would-be rescuers, as I found myself in yet another tree. I pushed aggressively against my captor and asked, "What do you want?" Suddenly I felt fur against my face, and reached out to grab the wolf. I did not care who it was, but his sudden pounce caught Ticker off guard long enough for me to escape. I looked to my rescuer, and hugged him tightly as I said, "Seth, that was fantastic!"

Edward came running to us, and mentioned "Bella, you have to stick with me." My mate reached out to my arm, and attempted to pull me closer to him when I yanked my hand back. He seemed desperate, but Edward always worries so much about me. He is overprotective. He looked to me pleadingly as he begged, "Bella, please return home. They are here for you, and not for Charlie. He is the bait, Bella, you have to believe me."

I glared to Edward, and placed my hand around Seth as I mentioned, "Unless you are here to protect Charlie, then forget about it. I need to make sure he is ok." Upon hearing the word bait, I snapped to my mate and asked worriedly, "Edward, do you know what happens to bait? We can't let them kill Charlie to get to me! Please help me find him, and then we can all go home together."

Seth shrugged his shoulders, and howled something as Jacob and Leah came running over to the area. Edward looked to Jacob, and nodded his head to the wolf. He then turned to me and said, "Sam found Charlie, and is attempting to contact him now. He is safe." He turned to me pleadingly as he mentioned, "Bella, Sam is going to take Charlie to our house. You have to return now."

Ticker appeared before us, and uttered his phrase once more. I held tightly to Seth, and suddenly I saw Edward leap away from something that was not there. Ticker reappeared in the spot Edward vacated, and looked to my mate with a puzzled expression. He repeated his phrase again, and once more Edward leaped just as the man finished uttering it. My mate now hung in a tree, and Ticker stood where he once did. Ticker glared to Edward as he mentioned, "I see you also have a gift. Interesting is it not?" His eyes moved once more to me as he enquired, "you have what I need. Come with me, and your father will not die." Edward stood beside me once more, and gripped my arm tightly. "This other talented one is your mate? I may have a place for him in my army too. Come with me, and you will receive much wealth and power."

"No," Edward said firmly as he glared to Ticker. "We already have a coven, and no desire to join another." I agreed with my mate as Ticker leered at us. Other rogues soon joined him, and we now found ourselves outnumbered six to five. Jacob howled loudly, and sent a silent command to his pack. I sent out a shield to protect the wolves, Edward and I, and we readied for a battle.

A female dressed nearly identical to Ticker scowled to me. She wore red leathers, and her neck scarf a silky black. She hissed to me saying, "What is this? How do you block me?" She screamed an inhumanely loud and frustrated wail. She paid no attention to the wolves, but they watched her carefully. Seth leapt to her neck, and gashed his teeth against her chin as she pulled back at the last second. Her hand came down in a fierce chop across the young wolf's ribs, and we heard the loud cracking sounds as it shattered bone. He fell to the ground in a gurgling heap.

Jacob seeing and feeling his pack member's pain charged the woman in red, and this time she was unable to avoid the attack as his teeth tore out her neck. He crunched at her head viciously, and tore it from her body. Soon Quil, Embry, Jared, and Collin joined in the fight. Edward continued to occupy Ticker, as he stayed one-step ahead of the man. This only infuriated him, and he eyed Edward even more while neglecting the rest.

The wolves and I tore into the remaining four vampires. It was a vicious fight, and Collin lay on the ground nursing a broken leg, or hip, or something. I ran to Seth, and realized he breathed laboriously, "We have to get him to Carlisle Immediately!"

Edward continued to side step Ticker's attacks, and called out to me saying, "Bella, Jared informed me that Sam and your Father made it to our house. He knows of Seth, and Carlisle is waiting for us!" Edward stopped playing with Ticker, as this time he leapt above the spot the man would reappear, and came crashing down on him before he could utter the next phrase. He attempted to snap the man's neck, but Ticker threw him off as he once more said his phrase. Edward ran to Seth's side. He shook his head saying, "Tick Tock is fleeing, and I am the only one who can catch him, but Seth is a higher priority at the moment. We must take Seth home. We can do nothing for him out here. Bella, help me carry him."

Despite Edward's warning, Jared and Quil ran after Ticker to make sure the vampire continued to flee. His followers lay dead at our feet. I found two sizeable trees, and placed them on either side of Seth. I took a rope from Charlie's garage, and we tied it around Seth and the two poles. We wrapped it around them about ten times, and then Edward and I each took an end. We lifted both poles, and kept them two feet from each other, while Seth lay freely in the rope hammock beneath them. Jacob returned to his human form, assisted with securing Seth into the makeshift harness, and then helped fasten Collin to Leah's back. We saw him pick up the rope, as Edward and I began running for home. On the way, we passed Emmett, and Jasper who Carlisle sent to dispose of the remains.

Within a minute, we returned to the house, and ran immediately into the clinic. Carlisle waited patiently for us, and mentioned Sue was on her way. We laid Seth out, who had lapsed into unconsciousness. Carlisle placed his ear to the wolf's chest, and sucked in his breath as he immediately attached Seth to a life support device. The mask part was hardly proper, but he managed to make it work with duct tape and Vaseline Jelly. Carlisle placed the jelly liberally around his muzzle where the tape might touch. This way the tape elongated the mask without sticking to the fur. Once Carlisle fabricated the oxygen mask to his liking, he secured it with elastic. "Veterinary education is a definite asset," Carlisle commented as he gently worked Seth's ribs into place. Rapid healing assisted the young wolf, but his inability to breathe properly placed him into a distressed state.

Edward assisted his Father, and continued to work on Seth while Carlisle ran over to Collin. The wolves brought him in. Carlisle instructed Jacob, Leah and I to hold Collin down, as he moved to the wolf's hips. "Collin, this is the worst pain you have felt today. On the count of three," He mentioned and began counting, "One," SNAP. Collin screamed loudly, and I had little doubt that Charlie was able to hear that. Carlisle apologized as he mentioned, "your rapid healing required immediate action, and we could not wait for a pain-killer to take effect. The bones have set, and you will heal nicely in a couple of weeks. I want you to rest here for now, and I will give you something for the pain." He moved with vampiric speed, and shot a needle into Collin's fur covered shoulder."

While his father worked on Collin, Edward prepared a syringe, and eased it into the lung cavity of Seth. He was carefull not to puncture the lungs themselves. "This would be easier if we can change him back," Edward mentioned, not knowing if that was possible. Suddenly blood poured from the syringe into the tube connected to it. Edward smiled at the sight, and prepared to tape the needle down in that position while it continued to drain. Almost immediately, Seth's breathing improved, and seemed much less laboured.

Carlisle glanced over to his son and enquired, "Edward is he ready for an x-ray?" Edward nodded his head in reply. "Good, prepare him for transit. In the meantime Bella can aid me with Collin, and we'll make sure his bones did set right." I moved quickly to Collin's side, as he returned to his human form. We carefully transported him and the gurney to the x-ray room. Carlisle operated the machinery, and we waited for the results. He smiled once he viewed them, and mentioned to Collin, "The worst is over." The patient failed to respond, as he was now in a dreamy and oblivious state. We returned to the main area of the clinic.

Sue Clearwater rushed in, and moved to Seth's side as she enquired, "How is he?" She did not wait for Edward's reply as she began to check the monitors for her son's vitals. She watched his breathing, and checked his pulse. I had to smile somewhat, as none of those numbers would be taught us at University. This is definitely, where her experience and personal training will come in handy. Edward mentioned something about the x-ray, and immediately he and Sue worked together preparing Seth for transportation.

Carlisle checked the vitals, and removed the oxygen mask as he mentioned, "good work Edward. We will leave the tube in his chest, at least while he continues to drain. He no longer requires life support, so long as we keep the fluid from his chest cavity." He turned to Sue and greeted her with a nod of his head as he mentioned, "He is breathing normally now. We are taking him to x-ray." He did not even need to ask her, as Edward and she quickly rolled the wolf into the x-ray room. Carlisle quickly showed me how to operate the machine, and I very carefully took the shots that he requested. Dad smiled to me as he glanced at the negatives, "Bella, you angled the camera nicely and attained clear shots."

Carlisle approached Sue, and wrapped an arm around her back as he attempted to comfort her. He spoke in a quietly calm tone and mentioned, "Sue, I expect a complete recovery. The worst is over, but he needs to stay in intensive care due to the fluid building in his chest cavity. He should regain consciousness at anytime." She turned to Carlisle, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He quickly returned her affection, and embraced her while she wept on his shoulder. He spoke calmly, and in a soothing tone as he mentioned, "Sue, Charlie is staying with us for a while, and he is upstairs at the moment." Carlisle may have talked to Sue when he said that, but he made eye contact with me. She did not need a place to stay, as she already had one. Jacob saw to that, but I could see her taking one of the empty beds and sleeping near Seth tonight. She could even stay with Charlie.

Jacob walked up from behind, and flung an arm over my shoulder as he said, "that was some fight. Who do you think that guy was?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. "What a schmuck. Did you see what he wore? Did you ever see _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?"

Leah laughed at Jacob's comment as she said, "that is it exactly! I was trying to think of what he reminded me of, and he could have easily been a character from that movie. What a Dork! Why did he always say, 'Tick Tock?' He was nothing but a side-show freak."

I laughed at the comments and added, "now that you mention it, that is exactly what he looked like." Turning to Leah I explained, "Whenever he said 'Tick Tock,' he did something with time. When he held my wrist, I was able to experience his gift. Everything froze around us for one second, but we could move at normal speed. After a second, everything else returned to normal. That is how he was able to get away from the wolves, as he could constantly vanish."

Carlisle once more checked Seth's vitals, and monitored his drainage tube when he raised his head and gazed over to our group. "How many vampires were there," He enquired curiously.

Jacob grinned to him as he admitted, "There were six, but now only Tick remains." I laughed at the name and wondered what we should call him. Various names popped up, Ticker, The Tick, Tyock, Tickster, and Time Lord. The last seemed too cool for such a dork, but in the end, none of us could agree on a name. I still called him Ticker.

Carlisle stared directly into my eyes as he enquired, "Where did you run into this curious fellow?" Shivers ran up my spine, as I stared into Dad's deceptively calm eyes. Message received, loud and clear! I could not look into his eyes, as mine fell to the ground.

Edward calmly mentioned, "The fight happened just outside Forks, as we were near Charlie's home." Carlisle's gaze now fell to my mate, and held him in place as he studied him. Edward gave his father a small smile, and maintained eye contact with him. I glanced curiously to the wolves, and none of them noticed the mounds of tension building in the room.

I moved quickly to Edward's side and grasped his upper arm as I mentioned, "Edward tried to warn me, but I had to save Charlie. Carlisle, you could not expect me to stay here in safety when Charlie was in danger. I had to help him."

Carlisle gazed to me as he mentioned with a controlled voice, "Bella, we will speak another time. We have work to do, and patients to treat." Turning to Edward he said, "Check his chest drainage tube in an hour, and make sure it isn't congealing on the other side." Edward nodded his head in understanding, but Carlisle gently touched his shoulder as he mentioned, "I wish to speak with you too."

How can he blame Edward for this? He did not do anything wrong! He tried to save me! I cannot believe Dad is blaming him. This isn't fair! I glanced at the wolves, and then to Carlisle. I had to say something. I moved to Carlisle's side and whispered frantically, "Dad, blame me. It was not Edward's fault!"

Carlisle turned his entire attention to me, and placed his left hand on my right shoulder. He stood with perfect posture as he stared down into my eyes. In an excessively calm voice, he elucidated, "This is not the time, or the place for such discussions. Bella, you are training as a nurse, and it is imperative for you to understand your duty to the patient. If you feel unable to act in a professional manner, then I ask that you remove yourself from this clinic." His gaze remained on me, until I verbally stated my understanding. He offered me a sincere smile and instructed, "Bella, I want you to learn from Sue. Go and help her, as she is willing to train you."

None of the wolves noticed Carlisle's earlier threats, but all heard the Doctor's most recent words. I nodded my head meekly to him, and complied with, "yes, Dr. Carlisle." For some reason it just felt right to address him by the proper title. I approached Sue who now monitored the vitals for Collin, and I watched as she listed them on the chart. I held my hand out to her and mentioned, "I can record for you."

Sue turned to me with a motherly smile and said, "I appreciate that Bella, and I appreciate your quick thinking in helping my son." I smiled guiltily to her, and she started calling out the numbers. I had to ask for clarification on a few, as we had not yet covered them in my studies. She was very patient, and explained to me the different ranges we needed to watch for. I wrote those on the clipboard itself, as I did not wish to forget them.

We returned to Seth's side, and once more Sue called out the numbers for his vitals. His heart and respiration were much more rapid, but that could be due to his now phased condition. I placed a hand affectionately on the youth's head and mentioned, "Seth saved my life out there. Ticker grabbed me, and attempted to run when Seth startled him with a pounce. I do not think he realized the wolves were a threat."

Edward approached us, but his attention was on Seth. He gently squeezed the tube pushing the contents slightly back into Seth, but then blood flowed quicker and more fluid escaped as a result. Edward advised Carlisle, "congealing at insertion, removing the tube and relocating it." Edward was no nurse, as he clearly filled in the role of physician. He and Carlisle worked well together, as Edward became his second pair of hands.

Carlisle came over to study the situation, and pushed against the tube as Edward had done. He too saw a greater flow of blood once he removed the pressure from the tube. "His regeneration is causing congealing quicker than normal. Use a larger tube diameter." He moved his hand to Sue's and gave it a gentle squeeze as he mentioned, "Sue, this is likely a good sign. At this time, I assume he is healing, but I need more information. Please take him back to x-ray. I want to look at his chest cavity, and see what is going on in there."

Jacob ran outside and returned to wolf form. Fortunately, he had limited communication with Sam in this state, and the two alphas must have communicated. Jacob howled to those inside, and the uninjured wolves leapt quickly to join with their alpha. Even Sam's pack joined Jacob, and the wolves ran at full speed toward La Push.

We took Seth for his x-rays, and Sue instructed me of what we needed. I once more operated the machine, but my pictures did not turn out as we expected. Sue repositioned the camera, and I took a few more. She tossed the negatives on Seth's bed, and we rolled him back to the main floor. She did not disturb Carlisle when we came out, and I noticed that she left the negatives for him at Seth's feet.

Carlisle eventually approached us, and picked up the negatives. He walked to a light board on the wall, and clipped the negatives to it as he studied them. He offered me a grin as he noticed my blundered attempts. He studied the negatives a little closer, and motioned to a darker area. Sue came to his side, and he calmly explained, "At this rate, I expect a full recovery in two weeks. Do not let him move for the next twenty-four hours, and possibly longer. I need x-rays taken at the time, so we can determine how much he healed." Sue nodded her head in agreement, and I noticed as Carlisle smiled to her while he said, "his body is sealing the wound that drains into his chest cavity. I will leave the drainage tube in for two more hours. Sue, Seth is doing well."

Emmett kicked open the door to the clinic, and charged in carrying a wolf over his shoulders. You could hardly see my brother through the horse-sized beast, but it looked like another fight happened. Emmett had a large gash on his arm, and Jacob bound toward the clinic with another wolf laid on his back, and Jasper ran alongside to help them keep balance. I quickly moved the wolf sized cots to the door, and watched as they placed their unconscious burdens on the beds. We quickly moved the gurneys back to the ward area where Carlisle could work with them.

Neither Sam nor Paul regained consciousness, but they were still breathing. Sue and Edward quickly moved to Paul's side, and did a quick examination to determine the nature of his injuries. Carlisle tended to Sam, and immediately found the cause for all the blood. A wide gash near his neck bled profusely, but not enough for an arterial wound. Carlisle turned to me and said, "Bella, apply pressure." He glanced at Sue and enquired, "How is our patient?"

Sue responded, "I am unable to determine, as I see no visible markings." She sighed deeply and admitted, "This is easier when they can phase into humans." Sam must have regained consciousness at this time, as he suddenly became human. The effort it took to do so caused him to lapse back into an unconscious state.

Carlisle motioned to a portable stand on wheels, and asked me to retrieve it for him. I moved quickly, and brought it over while he continued to apply pressure to Sam's wounds. I watched curiously, as Carlisle cleaned the wound, and then clamped it. In this clinic, he did things that could never occur elsewhere. He completed Sam's stitching in seconds, and then he proceeded his examination of Sam, and then of Paul at full vampiric speed. Sue watched in amazement as a blur moved about the room, as he was practically invisible to her. Within minutes, every patient received a thorough examination.

Jacob leaned with his shoulder against the door frame, as he watched Carlisle work. The youth gave a good-natured smirk and chanted, as if at a football game, "Go Dr. Vamp!" All eyes turned to him, and then quickly to Carlisle in amusement.

Carlisle grinned to Jake as he teasingly threatened, "Just make sure you do not end up on my table." He turned his focus to Sue and instructed, "I need you to stay here and monitor Seth, Sam, and Collin's condition. Paul requires surgery." He motioned to Edward saying, "I need your assistance." He then looked to me and commanded, "Assist Sue." With that, he and Edward moved Paul toward the operating room. It didn't look like much, but the equipment and sterile environment met with Carlisle's expectations.

Once Carlisle left, Sue motioned to Emmett and mentioned, "I leave him in your care, as I know you have a special way of treating those injuries." I nodded my head in agreement, and motioned for Emmett to lie down on the bed.

He shook his head to me, as he stated, "no way am I going to do that. Sorry Bella, but if I lay on the bed I become one of Dad's patients." Jasper laughed at his brother, and Sue shook her head in amusement. "I can get Rose to look after this, no biggie Bella."

Jacob punched Emmett playfully in the uninjured arm as he admitted, "What, the beds are good enough for the wolves, but the vamps are too chicken?" He playfully started to sniff at the air and asked curiously, "do I smell cowardice?" Collin broke out into giggles, causing us all to stare at the now overly drugged young man.

Collin uttered through his laughter, "A little needle terrifies Emmett. Better watch out, or Dr. Vamp will stick it in your butt!" His laughter became an uncontrolled wail, as he gasped for breath and continued to laugh. He whimpered when his pain reminded him of his injury, and quickly broke out laughing once more.

Sam regained consciousness by this time, and sat up in his bed as he stared at Collin. "Damn, what did you guys do to him?" I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, as I had absolutely no idea. Sue grinned to Sam, and mentioned something about pain medication.

Collin's laughter became all the louder as he pointed to Jacob and said, "Pink! You need pink hair! If you had pink hair, would you be a pink wolf?" Now it was our turn to laugh at Jacob, as everyone turned to him and began teasing the wolf about getting his hair dyed pink. I suddenly became rather curious to see what would happen if Jacob's hair turned pink.

Jacob grinned to Collin and mentioned, "Damn, whatever you are on man... just too much fun." He walked over to Sam and enthused, "glad to see you finally wake up. You missed it; Dr. Vamp sewed you up in seconds flat! How are you feeling?"

Sam moved his hand to his neck, and stated, "I feel normal." He kicked his feet off the bed, and admitted, "That was one hell of a fight. Where are all those vampires coming from, and what do they want with us?"

Sue made her way quickly to Sam as she placed a hand on his shoulder and ordered, "stay in the bed for now, until Dr." she paused and offered Jake a grin before adding, "Dr. Vamp says you can get up. You may have other injuries, as you lapsed into unconsciousness twice." Sam grudgingly returned his feet to the bed, and lay back down.

Emmett grinned to Sam as he admitted, "I know how you feel." He motioned to Sam as he stage whispered to me in a volume loud enough for even Sue to hear, "and that is why you never volunteer to use one of Dad's beds."

Jacob mentioned, "I wonder if I can contact Seth in wolf form?" My brow rose at the idea, and we watched as Jacob left the clinic. The large white towel he held around his waist now fell to the ground, as he once more became a wolf. We waited a few minutes, and then he returned to his human self and replaced the towel around his waist. Walking back into the clinic he admitted, "I could not speak with him, but he is flooding us with memories. I sensed his mind, and he sounds alright. He is not afraid or showing signs of pain." Sue looked greatly relieved by those words, and then Jake continued, "We need more than towels down here." He fastened the towel to his waist just in time as Renesmee walked into the room.

Renesmee now resembled a teen of about fifteen years of age. She stared at Jacob standing there in the towel, as if never having seen him before. A smile graced her lips, as her eyes rested on his chest, and with a giggle, she turned her glance back to his face. I heard Edward groan loudly, and then Carlisle's voice spoken at low volumes so we could not make out the words. "Wolfe, I am glad to see you are not hurt." She glanced at the many wolves in the room and mentioned, "Emily wanted me to call everyone for supper." She looked to Sam and the others in the bed as she enquired, "are you guys hungry?"

"Starved, Nessie, I could eat a horse," Sam said with eagerness as he rose from the bed. "Tell Dr. Vamp that I'm fine, but if he needs to see me I will return." Emmett snickered at Sam, and we burst out laughing as we heard Carlisle's command from the operating room for Sam to return immediately. The alpha smirked helplessly as he returned to the bed. He called out playfully to Carlisle, "yes Dr. Vamp!" Turning to Jacob he enquired, "why Dr. Vamp? Dr. Leach, Dr. Blood Sucker?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders to Sam as he admitted, "I don't know, but it sounds better ..." He smirked to Sam helplessly by way of explanation as he said, "respectful, kind of. The other names we joke with the Cullens, but we use them in anger with the enemy vampires." He smiled to Renesmee and offered, "I'll help you with the food. You've seen Sam eat. Renesmee giggled and the two moved toward the stairs. The other healthy wolves joined them, and from the operating room, we heard a snarl quickly followed by Carlisle's voice once more. This time it was a little louder, and though we could not make out the words, we knew that snarl was not from him. I was curious to know what my husband's gift had told him.

I smiled warmly to my daughter, and glanced at Jacob. The first crush, aw that is so cute. I again looked to Jacob, and with my eyes dared him to do anything. Just try it. I knew he caught my meaning. I returned my attention to Emmett and smirked as I offered, "what if I were to finish it before Dad returns?" I received a wide grin from my brother, as he walked toward me. I studied the cut, and wrinkled my nose at the thought of cleaning it with my tongue. I had to steady myself, as I know this is how Carlisle does it.

Emmett laughed heartily at my hesitation, and admitted, "If you think this is bad, you should have been in the car when mom cleaned Dad's wound." I wrinkled my brow in confusion, and received another hearty laugh from my brother. "Nobody told you? Man, Bella, it was the worst! His injury in New York, and there was an open wound. Mom cleaned it for him, and ugh, I cannot tell you how uncomfortable it was to know what they were doing. It was disgusting! If you think watching them make out is bad..." Carlisle never left the operating room, but we clearly heard him clearing his throat. Emmett stopped talking immediately, and broke out into guffaws of laughter over whatever thoughts formed in his mind.

Sue had no idea what just happened, but Sam, Jasper, Collin and I broke out into laughter over Emmett's antics. Sue just shook her head as she admitted, "Why do children find it uncomfortable when their parents kiss?" She smirked to the youth, and returned to monitoring Seth.

I giggled as I looked into Emmett's face, and then took his arm into my hands as I examined the wound more carefully. I took a quick lick, and realized that venom is not entirely disgusting. I carefully cleaned the wound, and licked out all the foreign matter I could find. Once I completed that step, I then gathered venom in my mouth. "Emmett, brace yourself," I warned my brother as I brought my mouth down to his wound. My lips parted slightly, as I pushed the venom forcibly from my mouth into his injury.

Emmett hissed loudly as the venom entered his wound, and we gave him time to adjust to the burning pain. He sucked in air, and pounded his fist against his thigh as he attempted to adapt. He said nothing, as he likely did not trust himself at this moment. Eventually he settled down, and Sue came to his side.

She had a medical tape of some kind in her hand, and explained to me, "This is what Carlisle prefers to use on his family." The venom had sealed his wound, but the tape pulled his flesh back into place. Once Sue finished with the tape, she wrapped gauze around the wound. "This works for you, the same as it does for humans." Turning to Emmett, she informed him, "I have no idea how long that will take to heal, but keep the gauze on so foreign matter doesn't work its way into the wound."

Emmett nodded his head, and mentioned, "I appreciate the help, and thanks." Turning to Jasper, he lowered his voice so that even I had to struggle to hear as he enquired, "want to head back out on patrol?" Jasper nodded his head in agreement, and Emmett placed his finger to his lips for the universal sign of be quiet. In this case it was the sign of do not tell Dad. Alright, none of us wished them well, and we quietly waved as he escaped the clinic with the full speed of a vampire.

I turned to Sue with a smirk and mentioned, "I bet he feared needles before he became a vampire." She chuckled, and then glanced around, as Emmett made no retort to my comment.

She looked curiously around and enquired, "Where did he go?" We shrugged our shoulders in denial, and then heard as the door swung closed. Even with vampiric speed, one cannot rush hydraulic door closures. Sue sighed deeply as she asked, "he fled the clinic, didn't he?" I gave her a knowing nod of my head, and once more, everyone began to laugh.


	12. Tick Tock II - Edward's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **There is spanking of an adult vampire, and it has dark emotional scenes. Love can seem Cruel.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**. **

* * *

**Coven Discipline - Edward's Regret**

**Monday, October 08, 2012**

Many received injuries Saturday from two different attacks against my family, and the wolves. The Quileute Council and I believe an individual organized them, but we have not identified the person or group responsible. The children spoke of one character with some type of traveling ability, or time warp as Bella calls it. I do not believe we have seen the last of him, and Edward is working with Jasper and the Alphas in devising an attack strategy against his gift.

I spent the entire weekend in the medical clinic, as I had no need for rest. Bella and Edward worked alongside me for much of it, although I sent them off so Bella could complete her assignments. Most of my patients remained, but Sam begged me to release him immediately after Paul's first surgical attempt. He gave me little choice, as he was very eager to leave.

Paul's condition was puzzling, and required a second surgery on Sunday once he turned into human form. Humans and Canidae have many similarities, but the differences are astounding. I do need to learn more about veterinary medicine. I have no wish to become a vet, but I do want to know more about the wolves. The closest courses I can take are those designed for canines. The two are similar enough, and that should do me well.

The young wolf ate a hearty lunch before the last fight, and during the combat, he experienced a Gastric Torsion, as his stomach flipped from the exertion. The condition is life threatening in wolves, and he required an immediate operation to correct the issue. In humans, we call this a gastric volvulus, and when he reverted into human form, it became obvious that he needed another surgery. Fortunately, he is well on his way to recovery.

Seth's condition improved in the early evening on Saturday, as he became conscious. He continues to experience soreness, and will remain tender for a few more weeks. He had five broken ribs, and at least one of them caused an internal injury that bled out into his chest cavity. Edward handled that nicely with a tube designed to drain the excess fluid from around his lungs. This allowed them to expand, and for him to breathe.

Charlie is currently staying with us, but I suspect he and Sue will go to the Clearwater home in a few days. I do enjoy Charlie's company, but it is much too dangerous for him to stay this close to my family. He chooses not to see what is before him, but one can only ignore so much. I need to speak with Edward and Bella about their trip into forks, and I am currently awaiting the arrival of Sue. She agreed to watch my patients until Dr. Edward Cullen could take over later this morning.

Edward graduated medical school twice, but is physically too young to practice in a real world setting. There is no desire to consume the blood of wolves, so this clinic is a good place for him to practice his skills. Sue found much amusement when having to write notes for us to excuse our absence from class. Most of our professors do not take any form of attendance, but the more specialized courses need it.

I heard the sound of a door closing. Sue walked in, and moved to Seth's side. I offered her a warm smile in greeting and mentioned, "Sue, I appreciate your coming in tonight." She did not need to stay awake, as my patients were well enough to alert her if needed. We made a bed for her to remain in the room with them.

Sue looked up to me and curiously enquired, "What kind of mother would refuse to help her baby when she is capable of doing so?" I thought the wolves were sleeping, but Sue's arrival may have awakened them. I heard as Seth groaned at his mother's words while Paul and Collin chuckled at the youth's expense.

"Mom... do you have to call me that," Seth whined to Sue, causing everyone else in the room to laugh at the poor pup. She offered me an impish grin, and I quickly realized this was a running joke in their family. "Shut-up Collin, at least I don't look like a child!" Seth teased the younger wolf, and once again, the others laughed in delight.

Turning to my patients I enquired, "Is anyone hungry?" Admittedly, that was a stupid question. I smirked and informed them, "I'll order pizza." Sue laughed at me when the wolves called out their orders all at once. The stuff they asked for made me question if I became the subject of a prank, so I opted to take the safe way out and handed them my cell phone. "Order what you want," I advised, and when they finished I gave the clerk on the other end my credit card number. I then handed the card to Sue as I mentioned, "use my card for the tip as well, whatever is a proper amount. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I made my way out of the clinic to a chorus of, "Night Dr. Vamp!" I suspect this is my new moniker until the youth tire of it. That can take an eternity.

Esme and I hardly spoke all weekend, and I was looking forward to a bit of time with her. Maybe if I finish with the children, then she and I can take a swim. She met me as I arrived on the upper floor of our home, and we had a few moments to share affections. Unfortunately, I had little time, and could not engage in activities that are more favourable with my wife. She understood, and knew what I had to do.

I stopped at Edward and Bella's room, and knocked softly to not awaken Charlie. The door opened before me. With a composed voice I stated, "Edward, I wish to speak with you in my study." Bella rose to interject when I silenced her with a look. I motioned for her to stay, and offered her my warning, "I suggest you do as I have asked. I will call for you next."

This foolishness caused me precious time I would rather spend with my mate, and I had no wish to prolong it with unnecessary arguments. Edward fell in behind me, and I led him to my study. I opened the door, and motioned for him to enter. Once inside I closed the door, and the other panels to soundproof the room. "Edward, I ask for privacy with my thoughts." I then motioned to the chairs before the desk and said, "Take a seat." I did not need to turn on any lights, as they sensed our entry and automatically lit up the room.

Edward swallowed deeply, and slowly moved toward the chair. I settled into mine before Edward managed to find his. He lowered his voice and admitted, "Dad, I am no longer in your mind. I know what I did wrong, and you do not have to lecture me. We can save the time on that, so you can spend it with Esme before classes." Only Edward gets away with such comments, as I realized he responded to my earlier thoughts and was not being cheeky.

I offered my son a sincere smile as I admitted, "I understand how difficult it is to hear your father's bawdy thoughts. The only solution is for you to stay out of my head." I gazed to my son in contemplation, and ran a hand through my hair. "Edward, you and Bella both acted identically yesterday. She convinced herself that Charlie would die without her help, and you felt the same of her. I tend to agree with your sentiments, but you both acted for the same basic reason. You both went to Forks against my express wishes, and you knew we needed you in La Push."

Edward gazed to his hands in his lap, and when I finished speaking, he lifted his eyes to mine and admitted, "Dad, I understand that we broke your rule. No, it was not a family rule, but a coven rule." He gulped and gazed to the floor as he added, "a coven rule about restricted access to an area with a very real possibility of exposing us." He glanced briefly up to me once more as he admitted, "She lived there, and her neighbors could have exposed us. We were also very close to where you worked. I understand how serious this is, and I do not have an excuse."

I rested my arms on the surface of my desk as I stared in the eyes of my son. "Edward, we have a problem. I heard of your argument with Bella in the woods, and I know how you tried to keep her home. Sam also filled me in on what he knew from his pack. The two of you are so very much alike and both of you have the same bullheaded stubbornness once you get an idea into your head. Nothing you said would have changed your mate's mind." I clasped my hands together as I admitted, "I am unable to think of a reasonable punishment which would affect her future decisions. Son, to spank her would have zero result on any future actions. This is why I chose to speak with you first." Edward sat up curiously, and he listened intently to my words.

"You need to control your mate," I paused long enough for the shock to settle in, and then I firmly restated, "Edward, you must learn how to control her." Edward's eyes widened as he gasped at my words, and it came as no surprise to me when I heard a quiet knock at my door. Esme has her ways of knowing what goes on in this office. I offered my son a smirk and rose from my chair as I admitted, "I believe your mother wishes to join us tonight."

Edward snickered quietly and turned in his chair to look at the door. He glanced over his shoulder and mentioned, "Yeah, good luck with that." I advised him to give us both privacy, and quickly opened the door for my wife. Esme glanced at me curiously, but she did not refuse my invitation to enter. She moved to the chair beside Edward, as I resealed my office and seated myself behind the desk.

Esme studied me in contemplation and then admitted, "Carlisle, I am curious about the lessons you wish to teach my son. What is this I hear about controlling one's mate?" Edward struggled to keep up a straight face, and fortunately, he managed the task splendidly. He stared from one parent to the other, and opted to say nothing for now. My son found entirely too much amusement in this situation.

My gaze fell to Esme as I stated, "Esme, this weekend has illustrated the dangers we face, and should something happen to me I wish to know my family will withstand whatever difficulties they come across. I cannot guess who my coven would choose to succeed me as leader, but this weakness needs immediate addressing." I stated as my gaze fell to my son, "Bella is relentless in her pursuit of an idea, and does not consider the cost of her actions. This is something we all must fight, as our internal instinct to protect the ones we love allows for us to make inane decisions without regard for the consequences of our actions."

Esme raised her left brow to me, but did not interrupt as I continued to explain. "Edward, Bella was completely unreasonable yesterday. There are few times I can imagine myself knowingly endangering my mate while following a blind passion. You told her Charlie was safe, and yet she stubbornly refused to return." Edward stared at me as I admitted, "wolves are friends of the Cullen Family, of which I am the head."

Esme sat back quietly, as she listened to my words. It would seem I had yet to convince her, and my last statement did not help any. Returning my attention to Edward I stipulated, "Bella will get you killed, and anyone else while in pursuit of an idea she gets into her head. She refuses to listen, and you being her mate are in the greatest danger. I understand the want to make our mate happy, and to please her in every way. I know the pain of failing that, and how it eats at our soul." Edward raised his brow to me at the soul comment, but I chose not to get into that now. Oddly enough, my mate did not seem overly pleased with me.

A quick glance to Esme, and then my gaze settled once more on my son as I continued, "This drive to do anything for our mate causes us to knowingly risk our own lives to keep them safe. Edward, I do not wish to lose you due to her passion. She is a good person, and I want to keep you both safe." I breathed in deeply as I mentioned, "I do not believe that spanking her will have any effect on future decisions. She weighs the spanking against her passion, and she will always consider the punishment as an unfortunate result that must happen. She deems the chastisement as the main cost of her actions."

Esme sat up curiously, as she enquired, "If you believe the spanking to have such little effect, then why bother with it? Carlisle, there are other ways to punish Bella." I offered my wife a pleasant smile, as I showed no inclination to argue with her statement.

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he studied me curiously, and he listened to his mother's words. "I agree Dad; there are other ways to punish her that would have an affect. I do not like when you spank her," he added while his gaze lowered to the surface of my desk. "I trust you Dad; I just do not like it."

"I understand son," I mentioned sincerely. I took in a deep breath and stated, "I believe the best punishment for Bella is to watch Edward's spanking." I paused for a moment, as both Edward and Esme reacted negatively to that comment. Despite this I continued, "My belief is that it forces her to witness his pain, and the suffering her stubbornness caused to her mate. Seeing the after-effects is nothing compared to watching it happen."

The room was silent, so I continued, "She knowingly risked your life Edward, and on a fanciful belief that she alone could rescue Charlie. Sanity was not her companion that morning, although you tried your best. What will happen the next time? Edward, I will not force this upon you. My idea is to have her watch your spanking, and then to dismiss you both. I will not relieve her culpability with a spanking of her own. She can hold that guilt close to her heart and it will help you in reaching her the next time she becomes stubborn. That regret is a constant reminder of her failure to you. If this lesson is not learned, then the remorse she may carry for the rest of her life is that of your death. The guilt of a chastisement is a very minor thing when you consider the alternatives." I clasped my hands upon the desk as I admitted, "Edward, you need to realize that this would be a harsh spanking."

Esme gasped loudly as she heard my explanation. She reached out defensively to our son and said, "Carlisle, you are not serious. What kind of madness is this, how can you justify harming Edward in that way? No, I cannot allow you to do this. You will not humiliate him like that." I gazed to my wife patiently, as I did not expect an easy battle.

Edward sucked in his breath at my rationalization, and winced as he heard his mother. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sat in quiet contemplation. We waited in silence, as he attempted to form the words to express his thoughts. In a quiet voice he enquired, "What is the alternative punishment?" He turned his gaze to me and softly explained, "Dad, I just want to know what my choices are."

"Esme, this is not your decision," I bluntly scolded. I expected her immediate interruption, so I interjected her argument while motioning to Edward, "it is for him to decide. This is not something either one of us can choose for him." Esme continued to glare in my direction. I turned to Edward and calmly stipulated, "You are both equally guilty of the same action. Your intentions were similar to one another, so your punishments would be the same. Each of you would receive a spanking handled in my study with the greatest amount of privacy I can manage. That is your alternative."

Esme stared at me, as if not sure what to make of this situation. She glanced from Edward to myself and enquired, "Carlisle is this how you wish for him to control his mate?" She looked to me curiously before asking, "Is this something you do with me?"

Edward sat to his full height as he said, "I choose to protect my mate." I glanced at him curiously, at the statement and waited for further explanation. He hesitated a moment, and admitted, "Dad, I do not want to dominate Bella. I wish she would listen to me, especially when she is in danger. If you think her watching me get spanked will help me to..." he paused for a few moments as he tried to form the next part of his sentence. He glanced at Esme, and then to me as he continued, "to ... you know. Then I think we should do it."

Addressing Edward first, I turned to my son and mentioned, "You have made a wise decision. Edward, this is not about dominating our mates. You know I do not rule over my own, although it is well within my authority as coven leader to do so. It is not something I believe in." My gaze then fell upon my wife as I answered her question, "Esme, you know I do." The shocked look I received from her indicated that she did not, and so I explained, "Esme, I tell you immediately when you act in a way that I consider harmful to the wellbeing of the family. If needed I explain the consequences of your actions, and the resultant harm which they could cause to myself and the children."

I leaned forward on my elbows and mentioned with a coy grin, "and you do the same to me." She gave me a not-so-innocent smirk to my last statement as I further explained, "Bella still thinks of the consequences to Bella. She does not yet consider what her actions will do to her mate or this family. She will learn this lesson the difficult way through real loss, or hopefully tonight while watching the suffering of her mate."

Esme turned to me and enquired, "Carlisle, what makes this any different from what Aro did to us in Alaska? This is a cruel punishment."

Edward gently grasped his mother's hand in his own as he attempted to convince her, "Mother, this is different. It is humiliating to earn a punishment. It is mortifying to know that others realize I did something deserving of it. I hate that more than anything else about the punishment, and it is hard to look into their eyes when I know they heard me. This is different. I cannot explain it, but I am helping to protect Bella. I do not mean just from the spanking Dad says she earned, but actually helping her. I do not look forward to the pain, but this is not as embarrassing. I am doing this for her, and not because I was a bad little boy who needs a lesson over dad's knee." Although that in itself is, also true.

"Aro failed to obtain your consent before he carried out the torture. In this case, I have my son's approval, and I believe he agreed with me for the right reasons. This is what makes it different," I explained. I took in a deep breath as I admitted, "I will anger Bella. I am about to provoke her protectionist nature for her mate. This can end badly, but Edward I will not retaliate. To spank her would make your sacrifice for naught." Curiously, I enquired, "We comfort one another at the end of our punishment sessions. Bella's nature will not permit her comfort in my presence, so I leave this choice to you. Is it your wish to return with your mate, or for me to send her away?"

Edward answered immediately, "Dad, I love when you comfort me, but tonight I really need Bella." I smiled to my son, as I could see no other choice.

Esme mentioned quietly, "Carlisle, I am here for you. I cannot watch this, but you can seek comfort in me when you are through."

My eyes watered at my wife's words, as I felt sudden relief knowing I had attained her support. I gazed passionately to her as I spoke barely above a whisper, "Esme, I love you." I rose from my chair, and rounded the desk as I took her in my arms. I just wanted to hold her close, and by the strength of her embrace around me, I realized our feelings were mutual. After a few moments of this, Edward cleared his throat to remind us he was still here. I smiled guiltily to our son as I stated, "I understand Edward. I would make the same choice were I in your place." Turning to Esme I mentioned, "Edward will not attend classes tomorrow, as we need a physician in the medical clinic. I intended to skip, but he insisted that he should have the day off instead."

Edward smirked to me as he admitted, "Dad, it is no sacrifice."

"I'm sure of it," I agreed. My arms lowered from Esme as I stepped back. I gazed lovingly to my wife for a moment, and then I asked, "Esme, would you mind sending Bella to my study?"

"I will," my wife said as she slid the panel from the door and exited my office. Edward received a tight embrace from me, as I kissed the top of his head. Mentally I told him_ 'Son, I am proud of you.' _Bella soon joined us, and I closed the doors to my study. I motioned to the chairs before the desk and said, "Please, be seated."

Bella turned to Edward curiously, and took the chair as directed. She rubbed at his thigh in comfort, and glanced at me cautiously. Edward smiled warmly to his mate, and leaned into her embrace as they exchanged affectionate kisses. After a few moments, I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I know from our furry friends what happened in the woods yesterday, and where you and Edward went. To make this perfectly clear, Charlie's home is also off-limits to this family. Anywhere near, Forks is off-limits. Do you need me to further clarify this rule," I enquired of her in a deathly calm voice while staring into her eyes. Bella shrunk down in her chair, and lowered her gaze as she squeaked out, "no, Sir."

My gaze landed on Edward, and I could see the anxiety building in him. I sent him a few mental words of encouragement, and then let my gaze fall to my daughter. "Bella, is there anything you wish to say before I begin with the punishment?"

Bella's eyes widened as she asked, "what?" She stared at Edward, and then returned her gaze to me as she stated, "you never punish with witnesses. Dad, you just don't do that." I released an impatient sigh, and then she stated, "Yes, there is something I have to say. Edward does not deserve any punishment. He tried to talk me out of it. He pleaded, and he did everything he could. The only reason he ran to Forks with me was to make me return home. He never wanted to go there. Dad, you cannot punish him. It was my fault! If I listened to him, then he would not have gone. It is my entire fault!"

Edward no longer looked at me or his mate, as his eyes fell to the ground. Turning to Bella I stated, "You were protecting Charlie, and Edward was protecting you. Neither of you mistakenly believed Forks was a permissible place to go. Both of you chose to do so. Edward knows better than to disregard a coven order. In the future, I hope that you two will consider the consequences of your actions, before you blatantly disobey me. Worse, you disobeyed the coven leader."

Bella stood and tried to shield Edward who remained quiet as she said, "Dad, you are so wrong here. You cannot do this to Edward. He is innocent. I am the one you want to spank. Punish me twice! I don't care what you do just don't punish Edward. Dad, he is innocent! He didn't do anything to deserve it!" Her continued disobedience grew tiresome.

I commanded my children to stand, and moved to their now vacated chairs. I leaned one against the wall, and placed the other to the left of my couch. Bella will watch his face, and have a view of everything while I punish her mate. I motioned to the chair and stated, "Bella, you are to sit here. Do not move from this chair."

I waited for her to sit, and then I continued in a deathly calm voice, "You two deliberately disobeyed me without regard for the consequences of your actions to your family. Edward is my eldest child, and you are practically a newborn. He knows the ramifications for our family when old acquaintances discover we still have not aged. You made a serious mistake. Bella, the costs are greater than you realize. Edward knew better, and tonight he has earned a severe punishment."

Bella squealed loudly, "Dad you are not listening! Edward did not want to do that. I forced him to. Are you too stupid to understand? It was me, not him!" I gritted my teeth at her question, but to relieve her of this guilt would nullify the lesson tonight.

Edward gasped loudly at his wife's accusations and pleaded desperately, "Bella, no don't do that. Please, do what he says. You are going to make this worse, please Bella, for me."

I took in a deep breath while maintaining my gaze on her, as if she never said a thing, "Edward knew better Bella, and despite that he disobeyed a direct order from his coven leader. Tonight his punishment is public. Bella, you will observe his spanking. Learn from his mistakes. I expect you to watch, listen, and stay seated. Do not make this harder on him by drawing attention to yourself. I cannot imagine the mortification he would feel every time you remind him of your presence. If you look away from the spanking, then I will remind you to watch." Having said this I moved to the couch, and stood before it. I motioned to Edward to stand at my right.

Bella screamed loudly to me, as she said, "NO! Carlisle, you can't do that! Edward is innocent he does not deserve this. You are ... you are... that is not fair!" She approached me angrily, and raised her palms to my chest as she attempted to push me back.

"Bella," I stated calmly, "this display does not please me. Do not anger me when I am about to spank Edward. I have no wish to harm my son, and you are making this extremely difficult for everyone here." I breathed in deeply, and stared at her with my darkening eyes.

Edward now spoke as he pleaded with his mate, "Bella, please do what Dad asked. You know he will not harm me, please do this for me." Tears fell from his eyes as he pleadingly said, "I do not want anyone else to witness this. Please Bella, I just want to finish this."

Bella threw the chair against the panelled window, and angrily accused me, "you are no dad of mine! Carlisle, I thought you were a nice, fair, and decent man. You are no different from the Volturi! Punishing Edward when you know he is innocent!"

The plan was working perfectly, and yet I found myself growing angered with my daughter. I had to control this, and reminded myself that I am deliberately invoking these reactions from her. I certainly hoped she could later forgive me. I spoke to Bella placidly, "Bella, it hurts me to hear you say such things, but Edward knew the rules. I realize you do not yet understand. He committed a grievous offence against our coven, and allowed his mate through ignorance to do the same. I appreciate that he tried to talk you out of your plan. I am very disappointed in you for not following his wisdom. You two took that course of action and left me no choice. In other covens Bella, this is an offence worthy of banishment. Now please be seated."

Edward approached Bella, and placed his hands lovingly around her neck as he touched his forehead to hers. "Bella," he said through his tears. "What we did yesterday was dangerous to our coven and race. It is not something Dad can ignore. Please, Bella sit and watch like he said. I do not want this hanging over my head any longer. I want it over."

Bella hugged her mate tightly, as she too had tears streaming down her face. She sat down on the chair without another word. I sat in the middle of the couch, and beckoned Edward over. Mentally I told my son, _'Edward, I am proud of you. I can see the love you two have, and I hope you get to experience it for the rest of eternity.' _

Edward coughed, as he attempted to clear his throat. He kicked off his shoes, and removed his jeans. He placed these on the desk, and then he moved to my right side as indicated. I turned my gaze up to his eyes and enquired, "Edward, why are you being spanked tonight?"

Edward's voice crackled as he went to speak, causing him to swallow once more. "I disobeyed an order from my coven leader, and went into a restricted area. If someone I knew had seen me, they would ask questions. This is how rumors start. Our coven has uprooted itself many times in the past, due to the suspicions of mortals. To do so now puts the wolves in danger, and my actions risked the lives of many innocent people in Forks and the Quileute Nation."

I could not feel more proud of Edward, than what I did at this moment. Thankfully, a mind reader does not always need words, so I was sure he knew my sentiments. This was his explanation for Bella, as she would not hear those words from me. No matter how truthful they were. I glanced at her as he spoke, and noticed the dawning realization in her eyes. I patted my lap and waited while my son lowered himself. I tugged at his boxers, and shoved them to his knees.

Without another word, I brought my hand down hard against his backside. Edward reacted immediately as his head shot up and he sucked his breath in loudly. Today there was no warm up period. My hand continued to rain down with forceful swats, and at a faster rate than normal. Typically, for the more methodical spanking I have a couple of seconds between each swat. This punishment had a one second delay.

Within ten seconds, Edward hissed with each additional swat. By fifteen seconds, he wriggled desperately on my lap, and he grunted forcibly to keep from crying out. By twenty seconds, I could feel the vibration as his legs kicked frantically in the air, and his grunts became even louder. I glanced at Bella and saw tears streaming down her face, and she sat on the chair with her knees to her chest.

By twenty-five seconds Edward could no longer contain his outbursts, and he cried out with an 'ow.' From that moment on his cries became louder, and more desperate. His limbs now flailed, and he began to scream. I once more looked to Bella, and venom covered her face. It poured from her eyes and nose, and the sleeve of her shirt could hold no more. She wiped her face on her knees, as she watched Edward thrash about. The inside of my mouth was raw, as I struggled to restrain my own tears. I cannot cry.

I repositioned Edward so I had better access to his sit spots, and I heard him scream out desperately. He refused to plead, he could not allow himself that luxury, but he did not need to. Bella sobbed uncontrollably on the chair, and began pleading for her mate. "Dad, please...please stop. He can't take anymore. Dad... please."

My eyes watered, and I bit down hard on my tongue to keep from crying. I forced myself to continue, and applied another three whacks to each of his sit spots. Edward sobbed helplessly over my lap. I once again proved myself a disappointment to my father, as I failed to restrain my tears and openly wept. Gently I massaged my son's shoulders, and brushed at my face with the back of my hand to hide my disgrace. I am the father, and I need to stay strong for my children.

Physically, this spanking was no worse than normal. Emotionally it was brutal. Edward rose slowly from my lap, and fell into the arms of his mate. They embraced, and held one another firmly as they sobbed out their misery. I rose from the couch, and quietly made my way to the door. The study was theirs. I cautiously opened the doors, and quickly let myself out to give them privacy.

Once the door closed behind me, I found myself unable to move. I leaned back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. My arms wrapped tightly around my legs as I hugged them to my chest. My forehead rested on my knees, and I wept quietly. The scathing words of my Father rang loudly in my mind, and I knew I once more failed him. I prayed none would enter the hall and find me this way, but I was not alone.

Wrapped around my shoulders was the loving arm of my wife, as she kneeled beside me. Without a word, she assisted me to my feet, and walked me to our room. She guided me to the bed, and together way lay as she cradled me in her arms. We curled into one another. My head lay upon her chest as she gently stroked my back. I wept in my wife's embrace, and belittled myself for my weakness. There was no call for these tears. The more I tried to contain them, the louder my father's voice rang in my mind, and the more I cried. Esme never left my side, and I relished in her loving affections.

Eventually I managed to control my thoughts, and once more blocked the voice of my father as my wife continued to show her love. I began to focus on her, and inhaled deeply taking in her pheromones. My eyes began to notice where my head now laid. It did not take long for my thoughts to move off in an entirely different direction. A predatory growl emitted from my throat, and Esme greeted it with a seductive rumble. My wife's love pulled me from my misery, and her pheromones sent me on the road to ecstasy. With Charlie in the house, we carefully controlled ourselves until the end when my thunderous growl of appreciation emanated from my chest. I roared into the pillow, but I fear the volume remained rather loud.

I smiled sheepishly to my wife as she lovingly stroked my cheek, "Carlisle, you certainly know how to make a woman feel appreciated. I love you."

"Me too," I said teasingly to my wife, and then uttered, "Esme, I love you with everything that I am. Never have my eyes wandered, or desired another. You I long for when we are apart, and it is you I yearn for desperately when I crave release." Ok, maybe I should have stopped before that last part, as my wife giggled.

Esme smirked affectionately to me and played with her hand against my now bared chest as she admitted, "Carlisle, if all men reacted as you do after intimacy, I guarantee no man would live without." I smiled wolfishly to my wife, and noticed our tattered clothing strewn out upon the bed.

I frowned as I picked up the shredded material from my trousers, "If this keeps up, I will have to go shopping." I pondered on that dilemma for a moment, and grimaced at the thought. I glanced at my wife and mischievously stated, "New bedroom rule, we undress before we share affections."

Esme giggled lightly as she swatted my chest playfully and said, "Carlisle, once your hormones kick in there is no stopping to remove clothing. Your beast takes over, and the clothes become a minor inconvenience." I pointed to myself innocently, as if being falsely accused, causing my wife to laugh even more.

I rose from the bed, and began to clean up our mess as I offered my wife an impish grin. It was then that my eyes spotted the clock, and it occurred to me we had half an hour before I had to leave. My wife caught my glance, and she understood. I showered and dressed quickly, while Esme went to retrieve the children. I heard Alice's frantic voice, and that of my wife as my daughter dithered on what to wear. Thankfully, she knew better than to ask me.

I moved to my study to collect my things, and stopped suddenly at the door. Cautiously I knocked, and no sound came from the room. I called out softly to the children, and no response. Slowly I opened the door. The mess upon the floor confirmed the recent christening of my study. The chairs lay splintered, and tatters of clothing lay strewn all over. Thankfully, my couch, desk, and winged backed chair remained intact.

I stepped into the study, and curiously looked around at the mess. Edward charged into the room, and smiled bashfully to me as he said, "Dad... um... yeah. I'm sorry. I will clean this up. Um. . Bella is getting dressed for school and will meet you shortly."

Edward earned an amused smirk as I admitted, "I do not wish to know the details. Please tell your mother that I need a couple of chairs." Edward grinned impishly to me and nodded his head in agreement. I powered up my laptop, and looked to my computer program one more time. It pleased me, and I e-mailed it to my professor. I then did the same with my term paper. I gathered what I needed, and made my way to Alice's room.

The door was open, and she was in a debate with my wife. I looked to Jasper, and glanced at the women for a moment. My gaze returned to my son as I enquired, "Were you able to get the IDs from Jenks?" He grinned to me and pulled them from his drawer. I studied them for a moment, and admitted, "He is the best at what he does. Jasper, you have my appreciation." I turned to the women and commanded, "Alice, downstairs in five minutes, or I drag you out with whatever you have on, even if it does not match." She made it down in two.


	13. Allowance Woes IV First day at Work

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Spanking is briefly mentioned.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**. **

* * *

**Alice's First Day at Work**

**Monday, October 08, 2012**

The girls and I piled into my Mercedes. We drove today, as I needed to meet with Alice's new boss. She laid my clothes out for me last night, and insisted that I wore my new tailored suit. She swore the added fifteen thousand spent on this one was worthwhile, but I failed to notice a difference between this and the three thousand dollar ones she normally bought me. The drive up was tolerable, and the girls chatted constantly. I sat in silence, and just enjoyed listening to their laughter. I cannot express my relief at having attained Bella's forgiveness, and I knew Edward had something to do with it.

Bella was the first person dropped off. She smiled to me, leaned over, and gave me a quick hug as she said, "love yah Dad, and have fun in class!" I smiled warmly to her, and shared my own affections as I offered her a quick embrace. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she grinned to me saying, "aw, Dad... what if people saw that?"

I shrugged my shoulders innocently and waved as she ran off toward class. I was about to pull out when I noticed the back door slam, and Alice quickly climbed into the passenger seat beside me. "I'm sitting up front so it doesn't look like you chauffeur me around in the Grandpa mobile."

I grinned impishly to my daughter as I enquired, "Would you rather have taken your car today?"

Alice smirked innocently to me as she mentioned, "nah, this old man's car will help them believe you are the age you claim." I rolled my eyes to her as she offered me directions on how to get to the store. She turned to me and huffed, "dad is this all the speed you get from the car? Can't you make it go any faster?"

I glanced at the speedometer and gazed to Alice as I mentioned, "I am going the speed limit."

She stared at my speedometer and laughed as she said, "you are not. Dad, you can drive a hundred here, and you are only doing sixty-three!" She waited until we came across a sign on the expressway and pointed it out for me. "See that, you are driving way too slow."

I gazed to the road, glanced at my daughter, and returned my gaze back to the road. "Alice, are you telling me that you drove here doing a hundred miles an hour?" I enquired curiously. She nodded her head, and I let out a deep sigh. "I suspect this is your way of telling me to expect photo radar tickets in the mail." I shook my head in disbelief as I admitted, "this is the lousiest lie you have ever told me, especially considering that we have lived in Canada. Did you honestly expect me to believe you did not understand the difference between miles and kilometers?" I glanced at her and enquired, "How many tickets are coming?"

She smiled guiltily to me as she admitted, "yeah, I did not think you would actually believe that. I needed to tell you about them, and Dad I wasn't trying to trick you." She smiled innocently to me and admitted, "There might be a few. I do not know. They use photo radar in some of the places. Everything is automatic, so my premonitions will not warn me. I know of at least one."

"The tickets will come to me, as I have all vehicles registered in my name. I realize my children rush to the mail when they expect such things, and I assume this effort achieved some level of success in the past." I glanced at Alice, as she now appeared perfectly angelic. Never would such a thought cross her mind. I smirked to her as I continued, "Alice, I would not be concerned with my reaction, if I were you. Who do you think is picking up the mail while we are in Canada?"

Alice failed to react to my comment, and I realized she already knew Esme would receive them. My daughter attempted to tell me something else, but she was too nervous to say it. I would have to guess. She glanced at me, and softly mentioned, "Dad, it is a lot easier chatting to you about things like that. You punish us too, but mom really freaks out. She gets, well, Dad you know how mom is when it comes to driving. Can you talk to her for me, please?"

"Negative, that is something I will not do," I stated as I glanced quickly to my daughter, and reverted my eyes back to the road. "We will deal with the situation if any should arrive. I expect that you would not mislead your mother into believing otherwise." I glanced at my now troubled daughter, and attempted to comfort her with a pat to the leg. A sudden thought entered my mind as I peered to Alice, "how fast were you going while I was in the vehicle with you?"

She glanced at me guiltily, and then quickly averted her gaze as she admitted, "faster than you realized." A groan escaped as I considered my daughter's words. She offered me a sympathetic smile and admitted, "Dad, I'm sorry but we are in this together. I thought I better warn you."

My gaze landed on my daughter as I stated calmly, "Alice, if what you say is true, then you already know what to expect." My fingers strummed against the steering wheel, as I contemplated my options. Esme will be protective of her children, and upset that I failed to notice the speed. This would not anger her of course, but it means Alice's punishment required careful consideration to appease a disgruntled mate.

My daughter lowered her gaze as she admitted, "yeah, I saw that too. My car is going to suck when you do that, and I really wish you would reconsider." I shook my head in the negative. "Dad, putting that thing on my engine will destroy my car. A Porsche is not designed for that."

"I cannot have a daughter who blatantly disregards the speed limit," I stated without hesitation. "Alice, this is nothing to take lightly. You have not seen the injuries and devastation that results from these speeds. I suspect an accident will not cause us much harm, but the mortals involved will suffer. I see no other option than to have a speed limiter placed on your vehicle." I smirked to my daughter and admitted, "It seems as though you attained your wish, as we have now discussed it. I will call Esme, and tell her of my decision."

Alice smiled warmly to me as she mentioned, "I appreciate that, and thank-you Dad. I am sorry; I did not intend to manipulate you. You needed to know, and I'm sorry I dragged you into that." I raised my brow curiously to her as she explained, "the photo they sent with the ticket clearly revealed both people in the car."

We located the store, and I manoeuvred the Mercedes into the parking lot. Turning to my daughter I enquired, "do you suspect any trouble with what we are about to do?" She shook her head in response to my question, but her eyes moved to my dashboard where the cell phone sat in the cradle. I glanced at her, and then the phone rang. Curiously, I enquired, "Esme?" She nodded her head knowingly. "Thanks for the warning," I added with a smirk as I activated the phone.

"Hello Esme, my phone is still connected to the car audio system, and you are on the main speakers," I mentioned, as a warning that this was not a private conversation. She hummed softly and enquired who else was in the car. "It is Alice and myself, we have parked outside her new place of employment and we were about to go in."

In surround sound, I heard the voice of my wife as she mentioned, "Carlisle, I was going through the mail and I came across something disconcerting that I wished to discuss with you. I suggest you take me off the speaker." A glance at my daughter informed me she distanced herself from the conversation, and stared outside the vehicle.

"One moment," I mentioned as I disconnected the phone, and brought it to my ear. Curiously I enquired, "Esme, Alice told me of a premonition she received about a photo radar ticket. Is this what you wished to discuss?" I received her agitated confirmation and affirmed, "I intend to place a speed limiter device on her car. She will drive no faster than seventy miles per hour, and is unable to use the vehicle without the device. Do you agree with my decision?"

I listened to her response, and then handed the phone to my daughter as I mentioned, "Alice, your mother wishes to speak with you." She looked to me pleadingly, and accepted the phone as she spoke with Esme. I cannot imagine she expected to get away without hearing from her mother. I attempted to give them privacy, and averted my attention elsewhere.

Alice returned the phone to me, and I once more spoke with my wife. I agreed with the need for payment and mentioned, "Esme, we will have her allowance reimburse us, along with the amount she already owes from overspending. Once she has repaid her debt to us, then Alice and I can start investing the rest." I agreed with her concerns, "yes, that is a good idea. Yes, no I understand. Esme, I agree the limiter and financial penalties are punishment enough. That is correct there will be no spanking. Love you too, take care and I'll see you later tonight." The phone disconnected automatically once she hung up, and I turned to my daughter and admitted, "Your premonitions are rather helpful at times like this."

She smiled brightly to me and admitted, "Tell me about it! Mom was mad at me, but it is nice to see that she attempted to save my backside." She glanced at me curiously, as she enquired, "Did you decide not to spank me before, or after talking to mom?"

"Does it matter," I enquired with a raised brow. Alice quickly shook her head by way of response. I smirked to her, and we left the vehicle. Standing outside the door was a young man wearing a rather nice suit. I noticed as he eyed my own appreciatively, and then turned his gaze to my daughter. Alice smiled brightly and enthusiastically approached him. I stood beside her and introduced myself, "I am Carlisle Swan, and I have arrangements to meet with Davis. Is he available?" At this moment, I was not sure if the man's last name was Davis, or his first.

The man's gaze lingered on Alice for a moment, and flicked over to me as he mentioned, "yes, Davis is expecting you. Please follow me." I smiled softly to the man, and noticed, as Alice now appeared somewhat nervous. I watched her curiously for a moment, and gently nudged her ahead of myself. The youthful male led us to the back of the store, and up a half set of stairs into an all glass office that looked out into the main area. They were one-way windows, and I began to wonder how much they knew of Alice.

A tall middle-aged man studied me with his gaze, and then it moved to Alice. He wore a suit similar to the ones in the store, and had dark hair that he frosted with white tips. I thought it rather odd, but I have seen worse. Most his age would envy his physique, as he looked quite muscular and could easily pass for a model. He approached me, and placed his hands on my upper arms, pulling me into a hug. "Nice to meet you, I am Carlisle Swan," I quietly said, and placed a hand on his upper arm in greeting. I then watched as he did the same with Alice, but she seemed much more comfortable with the gesture and it looked natural.

Davis turned toward me and held his arms straight out while he said, "that suit is exquisite! It screams you, and your shirt is marvelous. It goes so well with the colour of your eyes." I stared at the man, and thanked him awkwardly. He then turned to Alice and said, "You must be Alice. Look at you in that beautiful yellow dress. It is positively radiant against your black hair, and those spikes!" He looked down to her shoes, and gasped in what looked to me like ecstasy. He sucked in his breath and said, "Adorable! Where ever did you get those?"

Alice smiled brightly to the man, and told him exactly where she bought the shoes. She stared at his coat and gasped loudly as her hands flew to the lapels, "do you sell Lanvin here? I love that laser cut blazer! Blue is certainly your colour, and that black polo shirt. That is Lanvin too, isn't it?" Turning to me she quickly enthused, "Dad, did you know Lanvin uses lasers to cut their material, so they have the perfect edge!" She turned back to Davis and mentioned, "Now that is quality!" Davis responded very well to Alice, and the two of them spoke a foreign fashion language. Davis enquired about her working for him. She eagerly nodded her head as she admitted, "I can't wait! I love picking out clothes for people." This is when I became part of the conversation again, as she tugged at my coat and told him everything about what I wore.

I ran a hand through my hair as Alice gave the man details, and he eagerly took them all in. They tugged, pulled, touched, and all around manhandled my suit as they fussed over it. Then he placed his fingers inside the waist of my pants, much like a tailor when sizing you up. Alice seemed to encourage him, and they talked about a fit. He tugged at the waist of my pants, and judging by Alice's response this was a perfectly normal thing to do. I needed an escape. I coughed quietly, and pulled out a small bag with the store tags. I handed them to Davis and mentioned, "I must leave soon. May I pay for these before I go?"

"Oh he is in a hurry, isn't he?" Davis enthused to Alice, and chuckled lightheartedly with her. "You darling, are a natural! I welcome you to my store. Your Daddy assures me that your days of light trickery are over, and I can expect honest things from you." Alice nodded her head enthusiastically to the man, and expressed her regret for having taken the items in the first place. Finally, he turned to me and mentioned, "Sweetie, just give these to Mick downstairs, and he'll take care of you." I glanced at Alice, and then back to the man as I stiffly thanked him and walked where he directed me. I could hear him and Alice chatting away happily the entire time it took for me to pay, and head out of the store.

Online shopping was now the plan, as I do not intend to go through that experience again. I will order all my clothes through the computer. I placed my cell back into the cradle, and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced at the clock, and realised I had little time to spare. I gave Esme a call, and let her know how well Alice and her new boss seemed to get along. I relayed the horrors of what they put me through. Her sympathetic words lost all meaning through the restrained laughter. We spoke for a short time, and then I pulled into the parking area of my apartment and had to go. I grabbed my things and ran off to class at human speed. Fortunately, I did not need to pace myself.

I arrived to class moments before the professor closed the door, and quickly took my seat. The rest of the day went as expected, until I ran into my lab partner. I thanked her for the book suggestion, but she was unable to buy it herself. I wrote down which command had the misprint, and added the proper colon instead of the dot. She thanked me, and headed off quickly to the computer area. Finally, the day ended, and once more, I found myself having to enter that clothing store. This time I had Bella with me.

We walked in together, and the first thing I noticed was a whirlwind of activity near the back of the store. I glanced at Bella, and then to the little black-haired pixie who held up a shirt against a woman, and asked the approval of three others. They all seemed to agree, and then off she ran to a rack on the other side of the store, and pulled out a skirt. This she brought to another woman and motioned to her hair, and then to the skirt. More heads nodded.

Bella spoke to me in a volume below human hearing, "Dad, look at those people. They seem to love shopping as much as Alice does, we'll never get her to leave." I arched my left brow to her, as Alice now noticed us and waved cheerily in our direction. Bella saw another walking toward us, and quickly muttered, "I'll be in the car." She was gone.

It was then that I noticed Davis, and offered the man a smile in greeting as he once more hugged me overly enthusiastically. "Young Alice, she is a shining star. You have kept her hidden, but now she brightens my store with her smile. Your daughter is fantastic. I have no idea why you worried so about her. Those women have been with her for hours, and the one practically replaced her entire wardrobe. Your daughter knows fashion, and you were not exaggerating. It is shocking in one so young, and it pleases me greatly to have her here." He glanced over his shoulder to where she continued chatting with the women, and flew off to speak with them. They seemed saddened that Alice had to leave, but eagerly expressed their wish to return when they realized she worked again tomorrow. My daughter already had groupies.

Alice's enthusiasm practically had her fly through the store as she came to greet me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and spun around me saying, "Dad, you will never guess what a wonderful day I had. It was the best! Thank-you for letting me work here!" She lifted herself to her toes, and kissed me on the cheek before fluttering out the door. I stared at her, and then made my quick escape from the store. Bella read from her textbook, but she put that down minutes after Alice entered the car. She babbled away happily about her day, and provided us with many details. Bella absorbed Alice's enthusiasm, and it took very little time for the two girls to pick up from where they left off. The two chatted for the entire drive home. Alice did most of the talking.

I suspected Alice's enthusiasm to last until morning, but Esme ended it quickly when Renesmee needed to sleep. I sat in my study with the door open, which enabled me to see down the entire length of the hall past all the bedrooms on the upper floor. My wife held an armful of books, and entered my pixie's room. I heard the exchanging of words, and a much calmer Alice walked out carrying her schoolbooks. I assumed she headed downstairs to the library. I glanced once more to my sheet of paper where I scrawled different ideas for my thesis. I had to pick a topic soon, and gazed to the books in my office for ideas. I wanted to base it on something new, knowledge I do not already posses.

My laptop beeped softly as it alerted me to a new e-mail. It was in response to the term paper submission I made earlier this morning. I smiled to myself, and wondered if the professor had already graded the report. The message was odd, but I replied instantly with my acceptance. I was rather curious, and wondered what this could mean.

"Please meet with me in my office on Friday, October 12, at 7:30am."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter skips to Friday, so your wait is much shorter than Carlisle's.


	14. Cheating Allegations - (Carlisle)

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking trepidation - Carlisle

**A/N: **UBC students, this will not happen to you! This story uses a fictional penalty system for plagiarism that does not exist at UBC. 1st Plagiarism offense = Expulsion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Incredulous Allegations - Plagiarism**

**_Friday, October 12, 2012_**

The children grumbled about having to leave earlier than normal today, but Esme managed to have them downstairs and ready to go. I held Esme close, as we embraced warmly on the front lawn of our home while I waited for the others. She murmured, "I love you Carlisle, and look forward to your return tonight. The weather promises great swimming this weekend, and I have many plans for us." I smiled wolfishly to these words, and added like sentiments of my own. Curiously, she enquired of me, "what is this meeting about?"

With a shrug of my shoulders I admitted, "I honestly do not know, as my professor never stated his reason for the consultation. I submitted a term paper to him on Monday, and he may wish to discuss that. It seems a little odd that he would set up an appointment, and not just speak with me after class." We exchanged gentle affections with one another, and all too soon, I had to pull away as the children arrived. With her taste still on my lips, I securely fastened my pack, and gave my wife a quick hug. "See you tonight!"

"Love you Carlisle, call and let me know how your appointment went," she mentioned, and watched as we took off to the woods. I turned and offered one last wave before heading into the trees, and then running to Canada with our full abilities. We covered the greatest amount of distance possible, and then slowed to a human pace when needed. A quick ride on the bus, and we made it to our apartment where we dumped off our traveling gear and picked up what we needed for class. In my case, I removed the pack and placed my things into a briefcase. Alice drove our Canadian car to work, a red Lamborghini Urus. Naturally, I had a speed limiter placed on that vehicle as well.

Bella and Edward started classes at eight, so they stayed at the apartment while I headed off for my meeting. I hoped it would not take too long, as I too had an early class. Professor Mackael's office was in the same building, and that would save time. I knocked at his door, and waited to hear his invitation before allowing myself in. I entered the office and greeted the elderly man with, "Professor Mackael, you wished to speak with me?"

The tall and rather portly fellow leaned into a file cabinet at the back corner of the office, about eight feet from where I stood. From within he pulled out a folder, and tossed it on his desk. A hand moved to his thick, white shoulder length hair, and brushed it back from his face to reveal a pair of rounded spectacles. He fixed a stern gaze upon me, and studied me in eerie silence for a few moments. Did I do something wrong? Now I truly knew how my children felt when I did that to them.

He motioned with his arm, and directed me to sit in one of the chairs before his desk. This I did, but he remained standing. Rather than taking a seat he leaned on his hands and pierced me with his gaze. He narrowed his eyes, and studied me in silence. This man was intimidating, and he made it difficult to feel at ease. Eventually he sat down, and in a tired voice asked of me, "son, what is your official, or formal name?"

That was not an expected question. Did he discover something wrong with Jenk's fabricated identification, or maybe the falsified degree? I cleared my throat and answered, "My name Sir is Carlisle Cullen, or Carlisle Cullen the Third." He enquired about the first two namesakes, and their date of births. I stared at him curiously before mentioning, "My Grandfather was Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and he was born in 1942. My Father was born in 1968, and he was Doctor Carlisle Cullen the Second."

His interest in my history made me somewhat uneasy, so I quickly volunteered, "Neither of them still lives." I could not have him asking about them, but he enquired about their deaths. "Sir, they travelled to the Caribbean on my Grandfather's yacht in the fall of 2010, but they did not make it. The wreckage washed ashore in Mexico, and their bodies were never recovered." Lost at sea is always helpful to avoid questions about burials.

Mackael's left brow rose curiously at my statement, and he admitted, "you have my sympathies." He took in a deep breath, and laced his sausage fingers together before him on the desk as he stared into my eyes. "Mr. Cullen, I have called you in today to discuss a problem with your essay." He pulled a printed copy of my paper, and tossed it on the desk before me. On it was a computerized stamp in red with the word 'Plagiarism'. I gaped speechlessly at the report, as my professor mentioned, "that copy is for your records Mr. Cullen."

I swallowed deeply, and stared at the stamp as if the paper suddenly spontaneously combusted into a raging inferno. My mind reeled, as I desperately tried to rationalize how this could have happened. "This is an error," I finally stated in a shocked whisper. I picked the paper up and quickly opened it. No, this is my paper. I flipped through the pages hastily in trying to find the mistake, because obviously I did not plagiarise. I did not even use the books, as I wrote it all from my head! Suddenly I stopped flipping, as the memory of having copied a few paragraphs from an earlier report made itself known. Staring up from the page was a large red 'P' across the first paragraph. I flipped the page over, and the next two were the same.

Quietly I laid the paper back on the desk, and my mind went numb. How could I have done this? What was I even thinking to have made such a stupid blunder? My body language screamed guilt, to the point that any further denial would prove futile. Mackael enquired curiously, "how did you manage to come across such an old report? The university submitted his paper to the database from their private collection. To my knowledge it was never published." At my puzzled expression he explained, "Professors used to make copies of quality papers they received, and sent them to a group of people who filed them and kept them in storage to reference when allegations of plagiarism came up. This was one such paper."

I truly wished to vanish, and it is unfortunate that vampires cannot turn into bats. Too many chaotic images fluttered around the void that once was my mind. I hardly caught his question. I gazed to my professor, and regrettably answered, "Sir, I found his report when going through old medical journals in the attic." How could I even consider copying a few paragraphs from my old paper? What was I thinking? It took a few moments for me to look him in the eye as I admitted, "the computer made no error. Sir, these three paragraphs came from the old report." My stomach fell to my groin, as anxiety threatened my normally calm state of mind. I sat and waited for his pronouncement of expulsion from the University. My lax judgement astounded me, and the mere idiocy of my actions shocked me. How could I be so obtuse, and how had I not seen this earlier? How am I going to explain this to Esme?

"Mr. Cullen, you do not deny having committed this act of Plagiarism?" My professor enquired. I shook my head, and remorsefully confessed my guilt. He had a sheet of paper already prepared for me, and I had to sign my name and date it with him as a witness. "This Mr. Cullen is the official document on your suspension for academic misconduct. You will have a hearing before the board, and will most likely receive an expulsion. With a demerit such as this, you know that no other university will accept you into their medical program."

I swallowed deeply, and was not worried about other universities accepting me. Right now, my mind deadened to thought, and I found myself struggling with my disgrace. This man was not at fault, as I am responsible for everything that happened. It is wrong for me to make this harder on him, so I forced myself to maintain proper posture, and an air of professionalism. I took in a deep breath and began to rise as I said, "Sir, I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you."

Mackael motioned for me to stay, so I returned to my chair. I gazed to him curiously, as he studied me. I no longer worried about the early class, and noticed as he scratched at his chin in contemplation. "I have not yet reported the details to the administration. Occasionally we feel that certain circumstances allow for leniency, and this is why I called for the meeting today." Curiosity met his words, as I waited to hear what more he had to say.

He took notice of my reaction, and continued to explain, "Mr. Cullen, you show a tremendous amount of potential, and you have attained a great deal of knowledge for one so young. You plagiarized from your Grandfather, and you come from a family of Doctors. I feel it is in the best interest of everyone involved to allow your continued study in the field of medicine. However, this report makes that difficult. I checked into your files and noticed that you are not one of our sponsored students."

I gazed to him curiously, but did not interrupt him. He noticed my puzzlement and explained, "Many students receive sponsorships from their community. In exchange for the free ride, they agree to practice medicine for several years in their district. Smaller communities must do this to get doctors, as the shortage in Canada calls for drastic measures. In cases such as those we call in the sponsor and speak with them about alternative punishments." He picked up the papers we signed and shuffled them as he glanced at me saying, "The recent passing of your family patriarchs makes this a little more difficult. Who pays for your schooling?"

The telling of false truth is a disgusting act, but my secrets compel me to do just that. Thankfully, Esme and I already covered this detail; I took a deep breath as I relayed our story, "Esme Cullen, my mother pays for the tuition and all other expenses." My mind remained numb, but concerns over telling my wife gradually dominated my thoughts. Fluttering sensations tickled at my stomach, and I pressed against it with my hand to make them go away.

The information actually caused the man to smile as he enthused, "that is what I wanted to hear. A parent is the next best option, when a sponsor is not involved. I need to meet with her to discuss alternative punishment arrangements." An audible gasp escaped me, and I immediately chastised myself for showing my emotions. I am a professional, and with that thought, I gritted my teeth and once more controlled myself. He wants to meet with Esme to discuss my disgrace? I stared at him in astonishment as he continued to speak, "you are unofficially suspended pending the outcome of this meeting. If your mother and I can agree to a suitable punishment, then I will end the suspension and you may return to class. The Plagiarism will not remain on your permanent record. Mr. Cullen, if an agreement is not met then you will go before the board and potentially receive an expulsion."

This was mortifying, and I had to consider the options available to me. Accept the expulsion and keep Esme out of it, but I would have to tell her, the family, and likely the Quileute council that I am no longer in university. The alternative required me to bite my ego and have Esme play mom. Both choices were horrifying! In the end I only had the one option. I glanced back to the man and enquired, "Sir, when are you available to meet with my Mother?" He looked to his calendar and suggested four this afternoon. Without enthusiasm, I dug into my briefcase and pulled out my cell, "Mind if I call her?" He motioned for me to go ahead. This was worse than the time I phoned my wife to let her know the boys accidentally destroyed her garden.

The phone rang twice before she answered, and I heard her enthusiastic greeting, "Carlisle, it is nice to hear from you. How did that meeting go with your professor?"

I went to speak, but for some reason I could not. That never happens! I swallowed deeply, and averted my gaze from my professor as I replied, "Fine." It is odd how many meanings that one word can have, especially in a situation like this. It was hard not to notice Mackael's smirk while I attempted to explain the situation to my _mother_. "Mom," I started, and heard an amused chuckle from the other end. "Mom," I repeated in all seriousness, and desperately tried to keep my voice even. "Esme, I need you. I know you have a busy schedule, but would you be able to come here this afternoon?"

Naturally, she wished to know what this was about, and I glanced at my professor. I could not form the words, and then I quickly explained, "I need to set up an appointment around four, and I was wondering if that was possible." Relief flowed through me as she agreed, and we arranged to meet in the parking area near the building. "Thank-you mom, I love you," I whispered quietly into the phone.

Mackael jotted my name down in his calendar, and pressed his fists on the upper surface of his desk while he pushed himself up. He proffered his hand and stated, "For your sake Mr. Cullen, I hope we are able to agree on alternative arrangements." I took his hand in my own, and grasped it firmly as I thanked him for the opportunity. We said our farewells, and I made my way out.

I walked around campus for a while, as I tried to organize the chaos within my mind. Eventually I found myself back at the apartment, and opted to complete my assignments and read the material for my upcoming classes. I did this for a few hours, and then sent a text to the children to let them know Esme and I had plans. They should not wait for me. I completed everything, and opted to work on my second computer project. I sat at the table with the laptop when Edward and Bella walked into the apartment. Anxiety surged within me, and my stomach fluttered uncontrollably. My mind raced rapidly into a chaotic state, as if never having calmed from this morning. I looked to the clock on my computer and then glanced up to my children as I enquired, "What are you doing back so early?"

"We are normally here at this time on Friday," Bella responded with a curious glance to me. "Dad, don't you have class now?" Try as one might, some thoughts just creep into being, blast that mind reading gift!

"Get out of my head Edward," I demanded angrily. Instantly I felt Bella's shield over me, and I once more regretted my actions. I released a sigh, and spoke in a calm voice as I apologized. "Son, I had no right to speak to you in that way, and Bella I greatly appreciate your shield." I turned to Edward and asked, "so, how much do you now know?"

Edward gazed to me curiously as he admitted, "Your mind is very chaotic Dad, and I can tell that something is bothering you. I honestly was unable to pinpoint the exact reason, but I do know you are upset at yourself for something." Bella stared at me curiously, as I motioned to the empty chairs at the table.

I watched as they took their seats, and took in a deep breath as I attempted to tell them what I did. It then occurred to me that Esme is the first person I needed to tell, so I explained, "That meeting did not please me. My term paper was not well received, and earned me a failing grade. I am not in class as my professor placed me under an unofficial suspension for misconduct." They gasped loudly and gazed at me with widened eyes.

Bella stared at me as she enquired, "But Dad, you know everything! How is that possible, did your professor disagree with you? I bet you received a poor mark due to showing your professor up, and they just wanted to get even with you. Dad, you have to fight it."

Edward agreed with Bella, and turned to me saying, "Dad, there are ways you can fight this. If you believe you received an unjustified mark, then you can appeal it and another professor will grade your paper. Is this what happened?" He grinned mischievously as he turned to Bella and mentioned, "I bet the suspension came when Dad argued with the professor over his grade."

I offered my children a sad smile as I explained, "I will speak of this with you soon, and I am not proud of myself at the moment. Like I said, that meeting did not go well this morning." I momentarily averted my gaze, and then returned it to my children as I admitted, "I have yet to tell Esme. I plan to inform her this afternoon, as she and I have plans here in Vancouver. I suspect we will return home late tonight."

Bella coughed lightly at my admission of not informing my wife, but she said nothing. Edward however was slightly less tactful as he grinned to me and lightly teased, "Afraid to tell mom, aren't you?" I scoffed at the idea, but my performance was lacking and they easily read through it. Edward spoke with compassion as he mentioned, "Dad, it is best to just get it out. Tell her over the phone, and then when you see her later she will have worked out some of her anger."

I offered my son a smirk and stated, "I guess that explains some of the phone calls and texts I received at work." Edward smirked guiltily at my statement, and I found myself relaxing for the first time today. Turning my gaze to Bella I mentioned, "Bella, please keep the shield on me. Edward, your mother and I need our privacy and I ask you to keep out of our minds. This is something I would rather discuss in private."

Edward arched his brow as he quietly asked, "Dad, is this bad enough that you intend to ask mom for a chastisement?" I averted my gaze at his question, and ran a hand through my hair. After a few moments of contemplation, I closed my eyes and silently nodded.

The gasps were much more audible this time, and all confusion cleared about why Esme and I would wish for a few moments alone. At least that is what they thought, and I did not correct them. In fact, that sounded quite reasonable and I would have to consider it. I packed my laptop and mentioned, "I need to go and meet your mother, as she will arrive shortly. Please do not discuss this with anyone."

Bella hugged me and stated softly, "good luck Dad."

Edward quietly added, "yeah, especially considering what is about to happen."

I offered them a small smile as I mentioned, "Call Alice when you are ready to return home, and see when she is off. I'll see you two tonight." With that, I headed out. Bella kept her shield on me for the maximum distance she could, and I focussed on my computer program while I walked out of Edward's range. I still had no idea how to tell Esme.


	15. Cheating II Esme and Professor Mackael

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking trepidation and discussion - Carlisle

**A/N:** This chapter starts a slow and temporary decline in Carlisle's dominance, as Esme unintentionally starts to take control of him. It is very gradual, and will come to a head in Ch. 38.

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Esme Meets with Professor Mackael**

**_Friday, October 12, 2012_**

I stood in the parking lot waiting anxiously for Esme to arrive, as we had a meeting to attend with one of my professors at four. I hated having to ask her to come all this way, but sadly, I had little choice. She cancelled the rest of her classes, and drove the five hours to help me. I smiled warmly as I noticed my Mercedes pull into the lot. At a brisk pace, I walked to where she parked. I leaned into the car with a wolfish grin, and gave her an affectionate kiss in greeting. Fortunately, the tinted windows provided some privacy. She returned it enthusiastically, and gently brushed at my chest with the palm of her hand. Standing once more to my full height, I backed up and gave Esme the room she needed to exit the car. She climbed out, and curiously glanced at me. I grinned impishly at her in return, and leaned against the Mercedes while I enquired, "How was the drive, Mom?"

My wife smirked at me as she replied, "The border crossing was a pain, but otherwise not too bad." She softly traced my abs with her finger, and with a seductive smile she mentioned, "Carlisle, the weather is perfect for swimming. We can stop and have some fun on the way home." I offered my wife a tense smile as I wished for nothing more, but suspected her plans would soon change. She realized instantly that something was not right. She gazed into my eyes and curiously enquired, "what is it Carlisle." I averted my glance shamefully, and swallowed deeply at the question. My eyes closed as I focused on my breathing. Esme reached out to me, and gently touched at my chin with her fingers as she guided me to look at her. I raised my repentant gaze to her eyes.

With my focus on Esme, I admitted in a tone lower than what human ears can detect, "I have shamefully disgraced myself, and my family." This turned out much harder to explain than I anticipated. I ran my hand through my hair, and tried to think of a way to say it without sounding deceitful. Distractions occupied my mind, and I did not stop to consider my actions. Usually I am so careful. This should not have happened, and my blunder itself is a source of humiliation. I glanced at Esme, not knowing how to tell her of my idiocy.

She stood patiently, and gently brushed at my hair with her fingers while I organized my thoughts. I looked into her warm golden eyes, and felt comforted in her love. I desperately hated to disappoint her, but she had to know the truth. I placed a hand upon her shoulder, and settled my gaze on her as I quietly admitted, "I wrote a term paper that was similar to one I did in the sixties, and while reading my old report I found three very nicely and strongly worded paragraphs. I was proud of my work, and I copied them into my current essay. Esme, I knew better than to do something like that, but for some reason those thoughts did not even occur to me. I was so absorbed in the knowledge."

"Carlisle, this is something I never expected from you," Esme quietly gasped. She too spoke in inhumanely low tones, "You are adamantly against the children reusing their old assignments, and they are in High School. We cannot have them being caught and having their old identities associated with them. Three paragraphs or an entire assignment makes little difference. The computer only needs to find one copied paragraph for them to raise the plagiarism flag. Carlisle, what would happen if they caught you?" She paused for a moment, and then stated, "Wait a minute." I cringed, as she rationalized our current situation. Esme stared at me with disbelieving eyes, and with concern in her voice enquired, "Is this why you summoned me here?" I answered her question with a silent nod of my head. She inhaled deeply, and enquired in a volume the students walking past us would not hear, "Carlisle, did you bring attention to both of your identities?"

Confessions are much easier when the person correctly guesses what you have done. If this is how Esme reads me after nearly a hundred years of marriage, I wonder if we will even need words to communicate in another century. I took in a deep breath, and gazed into her eyes as I admitted, "My professor now accuses me of plagiarism. The original author of the paper was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a man I explained as my grandfather." My wife stared at me in shock. I quickly explained, "I face expulsion from the University. My professor has called you in as my mother to speak with you, and to see if the two of you can agree on an alternative punishment."

Esme paused a moment and shook her head as she explained to me at a level below human hearing, "Carlisle, everyone has a distinct writing style. Some researchers actually claim that there are as many different styles of writing as there are fingerprints. The computer they use to check for cheating looks at that and tests the consistency to find plagiarism of a potentially unknown source. You could very well make a case of it being you who wrote that, but that is the last thing we want to do. The Volturi is a worse threat than any expulsion."

I swallowed deeply, as guilt worked its way into my inner being. I glanced at my wife, but she looked so disappointed. I could not stand to see her upset, and I briefly looked away. I will not tolerate this level of rudeness from my children, and I forced myself to look into the eyes of my wife. I shamefully admitted, "Esme, it did not occur to me. I was ecstatic with my computer project as it finally worked, and I started immediately on the term paper. The topic enthralled me as it spoke of past treatments I provided to my patients, and I became absorbed in the knowledge. I opened my old report out of curiosity, and when I copied, I was no longer thinking of it as an old report. It was my work, and I was proud of those paragraphs." I gritted my teeth and pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation. I snapped my gaze back to my wife as I admitted, "Esme, I am way too careful to make this kind of stupid error. I am still in shock, and very much ashamed of what I did."

Esme continued to look at me with disappointment, and it was very difficult to maintain eye contact. It is one thing to act wrongly with the hope of escaping future consequences. It is an entirely different matter to find yourself having unintentionally erred doing something you knew not to, but failed to realize at the time due to other distractions. I hated having to confess my ignorance much more so than the act itself. My blunder in judgement pounded against my ego, and tore at my soul. If I still have one. Suddenly I felt a gentle touch, as Esme's fingers ran through my hair. I had not realized my gaze reverted to the ground, but it did while I chastised myself. Esme's voice softened as she said, "Carlisle, we'll get through this. I am upset that it happened, but we can manage no matter the consequences. Carlisle, you have disappointed me, but I can see how hard you are on yourself. Tell me what you need of me, and we'll take care of this."

I motioned with my arm towards my professor's office and explained, "We need to head in this direction." She turned to follow me, but I noticed some hesitation on her part. She was waiting for something, but I did not wish to speak of it here with all the other students milling about. I began walking when I heard her cough. I stopped, closed my eyes for a moment, and sighed quietly. Despite knowing I requested her presence to decide appropriate discipline for me; Esme still wished my blessing to do so.

Our normal punishment was inappropriate for a situation such as this, as she needed to discuss it with the professor to gain his approval. Esme has sound judgement, and she has earned my implicit trust. If she is to succeed with Mackael, then she must have complete freedom. I turned to her, and spoke too quietly for human ears to detect as I stated, "I will not ask for a chastisement." Her eyes narrowed curiously at my words, but I had not finished. I continued to explain, "I leave that up to you, my love. I will accept whatever you consider worthy or suitable."

She stared at me a moment, and quietly accepted the task I asked of her. Her mood became pensive. We walked into the building, and still she had not said anything. Edward's gift would be so handy right about now, as I found myself wanting to know what my wife was thinking. This was worse than when I asked for a chastisement, because then I at least knew what I was in for. My level of anxiety increased despite my having told my wife. I thought it would become less, but that was not the case. We arrived at the professor's door and I knocked. While waiting for his invite I spoke below human hearing to my wife as I reminded her, "mom."

She nodded her head in understanding as Professor Mackael called us into his office. A hand went to his face as he swept white hair from his eyes, revealing his perfectly rounded glasses. He glanced up to us, and with a frown stated, "Mr. Cullen, I thought this meeting was with your Mother. I wish only to speak with your sponsor, or financier about this situation."

I turned my attention to Mackael, and motioned to my wife as I said, "Professor Mackael, allow me to introduce my Mother, Ms. Esme Cullen. She is the widowed wife of my father, Carlisle Cullen II." His left brow arched skeptically as he glanced between us, so I explained further. "My biological mother died giving birth to my younger brother. My father raised us himself until he fell in love with the babysitter, and they married when she reached the legal age."

Esme glanced at me, and then turned to Mackael as she explained, "With my husband's blessings I adopted his children shortly after marriage, and Carlisle was six years old." The protector and patriarch had to step down a few rungs on the ladder of authority and move to the role of dependant. That in itself was painful.

Mackael stared at Esme curiously, and requested some identification. She was very happy to oblige, and passed along the masterfully forged documents provided to us by Jenks. He studied them curiously, and glanced at Esme appreciatively. "Ah, yes. Everything looks in order." He motioned to the two chairs crammed by the front of his desk and offered, "have a seat, and we shall get started." I glanced at the chairs as a momentary thought crossed my mind, and I wondered if I would be so eager to accept such an offer tomorrow. "Your son has a tremendous amount of potential in the medical field, and I would hate to see that nullified due to a lapse in judgement. Has he informed you of the reason for this meeting?"

"Briefly," Esme mentioned as she turned a hard gaze at me. I no longer knew if this was part of our pretend acting bit, but I suspected not. I opted to express myself through meekness, and lowered my gaze at her stare. If the professor was to believe her capable of handling this situation, then it was up to me to make it convincing. I had to take on the role of an obedient son. She averted her gaze from me, and directed it at my professor as she mentioned, "He said something about using an old report his grandfather once submitted?"

I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at the posters on the wall in trying to divert my focus from the meeting at hand. I of course feigned this, as it is something I have seen my children do when called to speak with their principal. My attention was fully on the meeting itself, and I noticed how he looked upon us approvingly while observing our interactions. I nodded my head agreeably with what Esme had said, and then turned to my professor to hear his response.

"Yes, this is correct. He blatantly copied three paragraphs, or a page and a half of text. Our university has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to plagiarism. All students found guilty of this receive an expulsion. The discharge goes on their permanent record. Few universities or colleges accept students after receiving such a demerit. A youth with his potential and aptitude for medicine deserves a second chance, and I am willing to consider that if we can agree on a suitable punishment. It must effectively discourage further academic misconduct, and see him make amends for what he did. In the past I have worked with sponsors who accepted this offer and agreed upon unpaid community service in their health care facilities."

"Carlisle already volunteers with the Quileute tribe, and works closely with Nurse Clearwater. In fact I hardly saw him at all the previous weekend, as he spent every waking hour at the clinic." Turning to me she enquired, "It had something to do with a brawl?" I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and gazed at the professor. I would never admit to him that I was performing surgery on a pack of shape shifters who just fought off a group of newborn vampires. Which part of that would he believe, a pre-med student performing surgery, vampires, or shape shifters?

Mackael strummed his fingers on his chin as he stated, "this is good to know, and works in your favour." He paused for a moment, and picked up the readout before him. His sausage fingers scratched at his head as he added, "the computer reported the oddest thing. Son, there is no doubt that you are his biological descendant, as you two have the same writing style. I have never seen this before, and I can only imagine it is due to your close relationship." He placed the report back on the desk as he enquired, "Is there a reason I am unaware of that may excuse your actions?"

His comment mystified me, and I stared at him in stunned silence. Esme was correct, and it is impressive what they manage with computers these days. I glanced up to my professor as I admitted, "Sir, I have no justification for submitting the report as I did. My Grandfather wrote a similar paper in the sixties, which you already know. I read it, and liked how he worded one of my arguments. It was forceful, and I admired that." I hesitated, and realized nothing I could say would ever make this right. I ended my response admitting, "I have no excuse."

"Carlisle," my wife scolded with disappointment clear in her voice. It was no longer difficult for me to play the role of the meek son, as now I felt like one. "Look at me when I talk to you," Esme commanded. I turned my gaze at her eyes and she shocked me with her angered expression. I swallowed loudly as she accused, "how dare you steal from your Grandfather and think nothing of your actions. Did you think you were just getting away with little effort, or did you realize what it was you did? You took his work, his words, and claimed them as your own. You took credit for his thoughts. That my son, is theft and I am not about to tolerate such actions from any of my children."

Anxiety filled me at her words, and I hoped this was part of her act. I stole from past self, so it is not nearly the same thing. I uttered my verbal understanding, and returned my focus to the professor. If this is how Esme felt, then it did not bode well for me. "Carlisle," she called to regain my attention, "what would your father have done knowing you stole from his father and committed an act of academic dishonesty?"

Esme received an appreciative nod of agreement from the professor, and now I felt both sets of eyes on me. I shrugged my shoulders, as I chose not to answer such a question. Esme spurred me on by mentioning something about helping out the football captain by allowing him to copy my test in High School. This made me think of what I would do to any of my children in that situation, and then I knew exactly what my wife intended to discuss with my professor. That was preposterous! I gazed at her with accusation in my eyes, and she arched her brow in warning to me. Fine, if that is the way she wanted to play it. "He punished my backside," I mentioned and noticed Esme's nod of approval. I quickly added, "Mother, I am now twenty-one years old, and I fail to see how this is relevant to the situation."

My professor clasped his hands upon the desk and gazed at my mother as he admitted, "Is that the type of punishment you had in mind?" He scoffed as he mentioned, "that hardly seems fitting, a child's punishment." If my cheeks could glow, they most certainly would at this moment. How can Esme sit here and do this? I most certainly will discuss this with her on the way home.

"Professor," Esme began to explain, as she gently patted my thigh. "The Cullen family have been a very traditional one with such chastisements. I assure you that it is no child's punishment he received." She turned to me with a hardened gaze as she commanded, "tell him what happened when you and Jasper fought last summer."

I gaped at my wife, as if she suddenly became someone I had never in my life met. "Esme," I uttered in astonishment, and then glanced quickly at my professor who sat there curiously awaiting my answer. Now Esme will hear of this for sure! Is this even worth it? I can get Jenks to forge me another set of documents and attend university elsewhere. I sat quietly and refused to answer the question. I glared to my wife at her breach of our private affairs, and my humiliation of her having asked such a question became all the more pronounced by my actions to it.

"You better reign in that attitude Mister," Esme scolded. She was good in her role, and I would have shown her my appreciation if I had not been utterly mortified. She reached to my chin and placed a finger underneath as she said, "you are living under my roof, and being supported by my money. You will obey my rules, or suffer the consequences. Is it your intention to test me on this, Carlisle?" I stared at my wife with a bewildered look, as her acting was very impressive. Speaking of blatant plagiarism, that is exactly what I say to the children when they need such reminders. She was so convincing. I quickly shook my head in response to her question. With a nod of her head she ordered, "Do as I have asked."

This part required no acting from me, as I was truly mortified. I turned my gaze to Mackael, and explained quietly, "She chastised me, and I was unable to sit on anything for at least a day. It took a few more days before there was no longer any pain associated with sitting down." By the end of my explanation, I was no longer looking at anything but my shoes.

Mackael watched our interactions, and realized the truth of Esme's words. "I believe when you say it is not a child's punishment. At first I thought you were putting me on, but he is truly humiliated by this rather recent example." He stopped talking, but as I was no longer looking at either of them, I could not see what happened next. Suddenly he started speaking again and mentioned, "I will not suggest a punishment. I wish to know how you intend to deal with your son's academic misconduct."

"Understandable," Esme agreed with my Professor. I felt her finger under my chin, and turned my head to look her in the eyes as she said, "Carlisle, you will receive a spanking tonight for stealing from your Grandfather, and another on Sunday before bed for academic dishonesty. You will rewrite that paper. You are on restriction until you complete the report to my satisfaction."

I stared in horror to her words, as I realized she was no longer acting. "Two," I asked in astonishment, and left it when she nodded her head firmly to my question. I glanced at my professor, and felt relieved that I could not read his mind. Esme will certainly hear my thoughts on the drive home tonight.

Mackael pressed his lips together and admitted, "That is exactly what my father would have done to me at your age. I consider this a good sign. You had a better upbringing than did many in the class, and it shows by your attitude on most days. This lapse in judgment took me by surprise, as it was not something I expected from you." Turning to Esme he said, "I approve of your proposed punishment, and by his reaction I can see it is something he would truly learn from. There are few chastisements a student fears more than having to rewrite a twenty-five page paper, and he accepted that part willingly while protesting the other. His concerns clearly showed how effective you are at administering such punishments." Mackael's words greatly increased my mortification. He scratched at his chin in contemplation and turned his focus to me as he added, "your report was exceptional, but those three paragraphs force me to disregard it for grading purposes. You submitted your work early, and I am willing to give you a second chance. Select another topic, and write a new report before the class submission deadline."

Esme smiled approvingly to Mackael's words, and glanced at me. She placed a hand of comfort on my knee, but that did little to nullify my mortification. My now traitorous wife smiled to my tormentor and offered, "I assure you Professor, this is a lesson my son will not soon forget. I appreciate the leniency you have shown him today." Esme turned her attention to me and instructed, "Carlisle, after the meeting we will pick up the required books for your new report. Do you need anything from the apartment before we go home?"

Mackael's words provided me with the best news I have heard all day. "Sir, you have my utmost appreciation for this opportunity." If I focus on the new term paper, then maybe I can get through this conversation with my sanity intact. To Esme I stated, "I will not take long at the library." I offered Esme a wary glance as I admitted, "I need nothing from the apartment as I completed all assignments, and I now have the weekend to work on this report."

Mackael gathered a few pages from his desk and handed them to Esme. "These are the official documents Carlisle signed this morning after his confession. You may do with them as you wish. There is no longer a reason for me to place it on his record. I need to fill in the details we have agreed to, and then both of you must sign. This is an official copy of academic misconduct, and I will add it to his file." Turning to me he instructed, "These documents also include details of your suspension, and will give the necessary excuse you need for some of your classes." I obediently nodded my head to Mackael, and caught Esme's curious glance at me. I suspected she had questions.

My successful attempts of avoiding this conversation came to an abrupt crash, as I realized what my professor intended. He wants a spanking placed on my permanent record. I should have used a different name, because these files are accessible to others of my race. Carlisle Cullen would draw their attention, and I expect the Volturi keeps informed of our academic progress in their continued surveillance of my family. Our living on the reserve made that much more difficult for them. Few live directly with humans, but we all need inside access to larger institutions and governments for the purposes of moving within society.

I would never live that down if another vampire read of this. "No bloody way," I said as I rose from my chair and stared at that file. "I do not wish something like that on my permanent record, and have it haunt me for eternity. Mackael likely thought that was an exaggeration. No, I will not sign or admit to any such thing," I said feeling completely mortified at the mere suggestion. My professor mentioned expulsion as an alternative, and gazed at me with a look of concern on his face. Jenks will get a phone call from me tonight! This is nuts, and I am not putting up with this stupidity. I seethed in agitation, and briskly made my way to the door. Thankfully, my wife understands such things.

Esme quickly rose from her chair, and firmly grasped my shoulder causing me to spin around and look at her. "Carlisle," she said in a warning tone. My wife sharply scolded me, "this is not how I raised you." I rolled my eyes to her and was about to speak when I felt a painful swat on my backside which caused me to yelp. My mind screamed this could not be happening, as a second and then a third one fell. My hands moved to my backside to stop the assault, but my wife grabbed them and landed two more. She spun me back to face her as she commanded, "Sit down, and there will be no repeat of what I just saw."

I wiped angrily at my watery eyes, and to my horror realized there was dampness on my cheeks. Esme had gone excessively far, and I will deal with her when we get to the car. This was not acceptable. I sat down in a huff, and immediately regretted it as my backside was more tender than what my current mood would admit. I winced at the sudden impact, but forced myself to stay seated without showing further signs of pain. I seethed quietly as she filled out the requested information, and then signed where instructed. Surprisingly it did not go into detail over what the agreed upon punishment was, and for this I felt grateful.

Mackael smiled approvingly at Esme and finished with the papers. He handed her our copy, and turned his attention to me. He gazed at me compassionately and mentioned with a voice I could only describe as being fatherly, "I assume Monday's class will be somewhat difficult for you, but I expect you to attend never the less." I nodded my head quietly, and soon attained my wish to vanish from his sight. This occurred as Esme and I left his office.

We walked in silence to the library, and I made my way to the medical reference section. This time I would write a report on cancer, and the historical treatments for the various symptoms. It sounded interesting enough, as I also needed to speak on future treatments. What roadblocks does medical science have in eradicating it, and can we remove them? I gathered everything I needed, and spent some time on the library computer pulling up the proper electronic references. At least I had this short reprieve to take my mind off current events. I signed out the materials, and met with my wife outside.


	16. Cheating III Long Drive Home

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking trepidation and discussion - Carlisle

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**The Long Drive Home**

**_Friday, October 12, 2012_**

Silence hung in the air, as I gathered my thoughts in preparation for the conversation I had in mind. Esme was out of line, and I needed to approach this without offending her. We finally reached the car. My infuriation with Esme did not make me forget my chivalry, as I moved to the passenger side of my car and opened the door for her. She was not there, because she now sat behind the wheel. I rolled my eyes, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Esme, you went way too far in there. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you were facing expulsion, and I needed to appease your professor to avoid that situation." She turned her gaze to me as she mentioned, "you saw how he dressed? He is an old-fashioned man, and do not let what he said kid you. Carlisle, what other punishment do you think he had in mind from a parent? It makes little sense to ground pre-med students, as they are too busy with studies to do anything else. This is exactly what he wanted from me. Did you see how pleased he looked when I swatted your backside? Carlisle, that man is a firm believer of the rod, or the board of education."

"Esme, you will never again do that to me," I mentioned sternly. "I do not care what roles we play at the time. Swatting me in public like that was an act of utter humiliation. I will not accept such blatant disrespect from you, or anyone else in my family."

"Carlisle, I played the role of your mother, and you know very will that the children receive swats like that when they act like you did." Esme snarled at me in accusation. I sat back a moment, as I realized we were truly in a fight. "Carlisle, how dare you sit there and accuse me of wrongdoing, when it is you who had the temper tantrum and nearly messed everything up. I played the role of a parent rather well, and you deserved those swats. They prevented your expulsion, as you were about to walk out."

"It is different with the children," I stated firmly, as my pride would not allow me to accept her argument. "You are their mother, and we are their parents. We have this relationship with them. It is not pretend. Esme, I am the patriarch of the family. I am the leader of this coven, and I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect shown me. It does not matter if we are in public, or in a private setting. That is not acceptable."

Esme pulled off the expressway and began the long slow drive home on the trail that led to our isolated home. She glanced at me in anger and seethed as her grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Fine, then I guess everything was in pretend and nothing that I said mattered. You can just do whatever you want, and deal with the consequences on Monday. I assume you will also fake the difficulty with sitting in class."

I sighed in exasperation, as I admitted, "no, I agreed to accept whatever punishment you deemed worthy. I think two chastisements is extreme, considering I did not steal from anyone and you know it. However I did promise to accept and I will start on that report when I am able to do so." I glanced at my wife as I mentioned, "Really Esme, grounding? That is something you promised never to do again."

"Exactly," Esme exclaimed, causing me to snap my focus back to her. I stared at her in confusion as she said, "And that was what I did. I followed your instructions, and I deemed it worthy to swat your backside in the office. Carlisle, you know that is my reaction when the children allow their temper to get away from them. Now you yell at me. You need to tuck in that ego of yours, as you cannot have it both ways." She returned her gaze to the road, and I sat in silence knowing there was more she wished to say. Besides, she had not answered my question. That was not a good sign, and she still held her tongue.

With a reluctant sigh I admitted, "Esme, I can see your side, and I apologize for any confusion and disrespect I have shown you." Gad, this is not my day. I glanced at my wife and waited patiently for her to respond to my earlier question. I had no inclination to ask it again, as there is little about this day I wished to repeat. That question most certainly applied.

Eventually, Esme lowered her voice and responded to my question. She did not wish to, but she felt obligated to comply. She gently patted my arm as she explained." I am not grounding you as we do with the children." She turned to me with a sympathetic smile as she continued, "I promised to never again punish you like that, and I will not. Restricting you from physical intimacy works far better."

I groaned once Esme informed me what my restriction entailed, and I realized that report became my top priority. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Esme that is cruel." I immediately made plans to work on nothing but, as I needed to have it finished by Sunday. I cannot survive this weekend without her loving comfort, but my inner beast yearns for release during such times and that would torture us both.

Esme offered me a coy grin as she said, "I trust you will finish your term paper quickly." She narrowed her eyes to me and teasingly admitted, "You better complete it, as this restriction punishes me too." I grinned knowingly at her, and informed her of my new plans for the weekend. Esme laughed delightedly by my response, and then her voice became much more serious as she apologized, "I too regret the lack of respect I showed you Carlisle. I was wrong to swat you. I am sorry Carlisle, as I thought only of the role we played, and I did not consider the reality. You are my coven leader, and you have earned a great deal more respect than what I showed you today. Whatever punishments you receive are those you ask for, as I have no right to rule over you and make those decisions. You entrusted me to use my sense of judgement, and I failed you. I love you, and not as a mother. I love you as a wife and mate, and this is the last time I ever want us to use a parent/child relationship."

I lovingly laid a hand on my wife's arm, and offered her comfort as I spoke, "I understand Esme, and you are forgiven. Your acting in the office was rather impressive, and I can see why the children respond as they do." I thought for a few moments and slowly sighed as I had to admit, "my pride was shattered by those swats, but I understand. I did not leave you with much of a choice, and I apologize for putting you in that situation." She smiled warmly at me, and with a teasing grin I added, "I love you Mommy." She snorted and playfully swatted my arm as I laughed. I sat upright in my seat, and turned to my wife as I curiously enquired, "Esme, what are your plans with my chastisements? My professor expects me to have difficulties on Monday."

Esme glanced at me and mentioned, "The more severe punishment will occur on Sunday night. I will use added force, and you will feel it come Monday." I sucked in my breath. She placed her hand gently on my arm and continued, "I want you in shape to work on your report. The spanking on Friday will last ten seconds." I gaped at my wife at her words, and truly did not look forward to the rest of this weekend. "Speaking of your Professor," Esme mused curiously, "what did he mean by a suspension?"

"It is no longer a concern," I admitted, as I glanced at my wife. "I learned of it at the meeting he arranged this morning. I could not attend classes until he met with my sponsor, and that was when I called you for the appointment." I turned to my wife and gently stroked her arm as I mentioned, "Esme, I greatly appreciate that you dropped everything to help me."

"Carlisle, I could hear it in your voice that something upset you. I had no idea what it was, and the fact you requested my help threw me off somewhat. Of course I canceled my classes, and came to you immediately." Esme turned to me curiously and enquired, "Carlisle, why did you not tell me on the phone about your situation, and the trouble you were in?"

I smiled sheepishly at my wife's question, and returned my gaze to her as I explained, "Because I was with Professor Mackael." My voice became deadly serious as I mentioned, "I could not tell you. I felt intense shame. This blunder was not something I ever expected to do, and I was not even thinking of my actions when I did it. I was in a pure state of knowledge acquisition and eagerly anticipated the new medical advances I would discover. I read my old report, and pride took over as I noticed the well-worded paragraphs. I did not even stop to think, as it was the natural thing to do. The children would say I had my Geek on."

Esme smirked at me as she admitted, "I can imagine how mortified you were. It likely amused your professor that you panicked and could not tell your mother. I assume he now considers your reaction perfectly normal, seeing as how your mother responded to the situation." I groaned at my wife's comments, and rolled my eyes.

With a smirk, I warned her, "Better watch out Mommy, I think my teacher has a crush on you. Did you notice how he kept checking you out?" She shrugged her shoulders in denial, and chuckled at the suggestion. I became somewhat more somber as I admitted, "Esme, I am very tempted to make alternative plans for the weekend." She glanced at me curiously, and I offered her a sheepish smile as I continued, "Something along the lines of spending time at one of our other properties, so we can handle everything in private. I would rather not do this with the children around."

"That is a wonderful idea Carlisle," Esme said in response. "There is no need to stop at the house, as we can drive straight there. There are no such things as secrets in our family, but at least the children will not hear it."

I sighed as I contemplated the situation, and nervously ran a hand through my hair. "Esme," I admitted quietly, and could hardly believe what I was about to say. "We cannot do that. I want to more than I care to admit, but the children must know." I rubbed at my stomach to lessen the nervous fluttering, and returned my gaze back to my wife. Quietly I enquired, "Esme, when I caught Emmett submitting an old report, what impression did you get from the other children?"

Esme thought deeply of my question, and then admitted, "in all honesty, Carlisle something was not right about the situation. My impression was that his being caught shocked them, and not that he committed the act in the first place."

I nodded my head in agreement as I admitted, "I suspect that is something they do often. I recall Edward whacking Emmett in the back of the head and ridiculing him for leaving the paper out in the open for me to see." I smirked at my wife as I admitted, "that comment told me more than Edward wanted to let on, as he does the same thing. The others reacted similarly."

Esme nibbled on her bottom lip as she contemplated the situation. Turning to me she admitted, "What happened to Emmett is not something that would discourage the others. Your spanking them is a reality they know to expect when caught, so how does them knowing of your punishment change things?"

I crossed one leg over the other, as I gazed up to the sky. I breathed in deeply, and pinched the bridge of my nose while attempting to organize my thoughts. Turning my focus once more to my wife I admitted, "In this case it is not my punishment that changes it, but in how the university discovered my act of plagiarism. High Schools also use this computer database, although not all of them yet have access. You and I may not catch them, but my example today shows that the school can easily do so. I am also able to illustrate the problem I warned them of, as I do not think they took it too seriously. I have exposed my former life. Fortunately, the story of being my grandfather was already set up, and easily believed. What story could they possibly tell? What if they did this with something they previously wrote six years earlier?"

"Our family tries to blend in with humans, but we do stand out. I can see your concern, Carlisle," Esme mentioned as she gazed to me with a worried frown. She continued to speak as she mentioned, "With the internet today, it would take little time for the teacher to find the children. They do not have social network accounts, but their friends do. We cannot expect them to escape the cameras of their classmates, and it would take very little effort for anyone to quickly learn that we are different."

I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window, and contemplated the situation before me. It was mortifying when Esme punished me that time within hearing range of the children. I truly did not wish for that again. Gads, how could I have been so ignorant? I sucked in my breath as I admitted, "I honestly do not wish for them to witness my punishment, but it is their right to do so. Esme glanced at me sympathetically, and admitted she did not fully understand my last statement.

Quietly I explained, "As coven leader I create these rules, and enforce them. Once I have established a law, you and the children have no choice but to adhere to it or face the consequences. The children agreed to obey me and the rules I created. When they fail to do so, it is an act of disobedience. This does not apply to me. My violation of these same rules is a breach of trust. I commit the greater transgression, and that is why my actions need a harsher penalty. The children have the right to witness my punishments, as it is their trust I violated. This is why I do not hide my chastisements from them when I break one of my own rules."

Esme nodded her head in understanding. "I wish we could go elsewhere. Carlisle, I really do not wish to do this to you." She paused for a moment, and with concern in her voice mentioned, "Imagine what would happen if those ambitious vampires heard of our separation from the rest of our coven. Our being alone in one of our secluded dwellings would encourage them even more. Every vampire wishing to take out the Volturi envies the Olympic coven. What an advantage they would have if they managed to destroy you, and take over. They would fail, as our children would not follow them. However, most vampires do not understand our relationship, and would expect normal coven laws to apply."

"That is also a concern," I agreed with my wife as I leaned back against the chair and pressed my head into the cushion. I took in a deep breath and admitted, "There is also a sense of fair play. You tried to soundproof my study for the benefit of the children during such times, and for the most part, it works. Those inside our home unit can hear what happens despite the care we took to mute the sound. Fortunately the wolves hear nothing, nor do those standing outside." I grimaced while I thought of the situation.

Esme gently stroked my arm as she attempted to console me, "the children will understand Carlisle. The sound barrier works well for most things, and the only time we can hear the spanking is when the children cry out. If you restrained from doing so, then they would not hear a thing." She paused for a moment, as my thoughts wandered with this new bit of information. Suddenly she enquired, "Do you think the professor would accept any other form of punishment? I should never have brought up the spanking." She paused for a few moments and then dismissively shook her head. She turned to me and explained, "No, you would still receive them even if he was not involved."

I swallowed deeply at hearing my wife's words, and turned a curious gaze to her. "I would still receive them? I expected the one, but why two Esme? That seems a little harsh."

Esme glanced at me, and then returned her attention back to the road as she explained, "Universities frown on submitting work you already received credit for, although I cannot assume they would classify it as plagiarism. Carlisle, by your own admission you have potentially exposed the family while committing an act of academic dishonesty. You would punish the children severely for this. I know you demand harsher chastisements, so I need to break it up into two spankings to avoid abusing you. Sorry, I meant punishments, as you do not get spanked." She grinned impishly at me, as my discomfort over that word applied to myself has become a source of amusement for my family. Her voice became more serious as she enquired, "Do you agree with me Carlisle?"

My eyes closed of their own volition as I contemplated my wife's words. "It only takes one thoughtless and stupid action to destroy the strongest coven. It is mortifying having done something I consider well beneath me, and I am in awe of my lax judgement. Esme, I have taught you well." I glanced at her gratefully as I admitted, "I now understand your reasoning, and you have my gratitude. I do not look forward to my chastisements, but they are well deserved."

Esme once more rubbed at my arm in comfort, as she continued to drive. "Do you want me to manage Bella's appointment on Sunday, or is it something you wish to do?" Though I did not know how I would manage at this point, I motioned to myself. Esme understood, and mentioned, "We can handle your second spanking afterwards. Carlisle, I understand why you feel the need for a harsher punishment, but I worry about abuse. Emmett pointed out something to me that I find rather troubling."

I glanced at my wife curiously, as I enquired, "What did Emmett say?"

Esme pursed her lips together in thoughtful contemplation, and pulled the car over. Once it stopped she pivoted in her seat and stared me in the eye as she mentioned, "you still suffer from your father's abuse. Carlisle, I know you think yourself over the hardship, but this is not so. You want your father's punishments." My eyes widened in horror at her accusation, as I most certainly did not wish that.

She gently grasped my hand, and held it between her own as she continued, "Carlisle, this is true. You invoked the protective nature in me while I punished you for the first time. You did this deliberately, even after knowing I used too much force and you had already suffered more than any of the children in a similar circumstance." I was about to refute the statement, but I noticed my wife had more to say.

Esme took in a deep breath, and swept at my hair as she continued in an affectionate tone, "You were nearly incapacitated with pain, and the children expected much worse. They feared for you, and Jasper attempted to manipulate me, as they feared your words caused me to lose control. You invoked my beast by claiming my children would die, unless I beat you. Emmett told me how horrified they were by your words. Carlisle, your father beat you over silly matters and things that were not your fault. You felt deserving of something worse, and you went out of your way to get it. You were not content with the punishment you deserved, and you invoked my nature to get the one you wanted. Carlisle, a human beaten like that would be unable to move for nearly a week. Your healing and vampiric mental abilities allowed you the limited movement you had. You know very well how severe a beating that was, and yet you still deny it."

I lowered my gaze from my wife's, as I contemplated her words. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I considered this suggestion. Ever so slowly I shook my head and turned to my wife as I said, "Esme, I do not believe that is the case. I never wish to experience what I lived with in my youth." My wife said nothing, as she waited patiently for me to continue. I did not know what to say. Curiously, I enquired, "Is there something wrong with my logic of requesting a harsher punishment, as I am the one to make the rules and should hold myself accountable to them?"

Esme turned the key in the ignition, and offered me a sad smile, "no, there is nothing wrong with that. Carlisle, I will punish you more harshly than I do the children. You will accept what I give you, and not ask me for more. I will end the punishment if you attempt to invoke my inner beast. I cannot believe you managed to manipulate me into harming my mate, and I have not yet forgiven you or myself for that."

I lowered my gaze at my wife's words, as I began to understand her thoughts. The accusations ran through my mind, and curiously, I enquired, "Emmett told you all of this? Esme, are you sure he did not pull a prank on you?" My wife informed me otherwise, and I sat back to contemplate my thoughts. "Esme, I do not believe what Emmett said, although I realize you do. I will not outright deny your concerns, and maybe in the future we can speak of this again."

Esme rubbed at her eye, and glanced at me wearily as she acquiesced, "I will accept that for now, Carlisle, but I hope that in time you too will come to understand what your family already knows. You work with victims of abuse, and I hear your frustration with them returning for more. Emmett observed the same thing in you. That is something you would never inflict on anyone, but your father convinced you to believe yourself deserving of that treatment. I am here for you anytime you need to talk." Esme gently held my hand as she curiously enquired, "How do you plan to tell the children? You know they will have many questions."

"I'll call a family meeting when we return home," I admitted sheepishly. "Alice, Edward, and Bella should already be there. We need Bella's shield on us, and I will ask her for it immediately. I plan to scare them. Esme, I want this to have the largest possible impact, so they do not ever forget. I need you to back me up. Do you have any assignments from the children that have not been returned?" She nodded her head, and mentioned essays that she sent off for grading. I smiled at her and mentioned, "That is perfect, as they will assume you caught one of them and informed me." With a deep breath, I admitted, "When this meeting concludes they will fully understand the events of this weekend, and few questions will remain unanswered."

Esme pulled the car over, and turned to me, "We are just outside Edward's range. Did you want to phone Bella, and ask her to meet us?" She gazed to the ocean as I called Bella on the phone, and arranged for her and Alice to meet with us. Esme sighed deeply while she watched the waves. She let her gaze fall upon me and muttered, "You better get that report done soon."

"Indeed"


	17. Cheating IV Family Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking trepidation and discussion - Carlisle

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

**A/N: **The Plagiarism computer is a futuristic thing. The last I heard it was still in development.

* * *

**Family Meeting**

**_Friday, October 12, 2012_**

I glanced guiltily at the waves, as I knew how much my wife wished to go swimming. I too desired such activities, but due to my error, she denied her own pleasure. "Esme, come and join me," I suggested as I made my way out of the vehicle. She looked at me curiously, and watched as I moved to the hood of the car and leaned against it. I pivoted slightly so I could see her, and patted a spot nearby. Within seconds, my wife curled into my left side and accepted my loving embrace.

I felt her arm wrap firmly around my waist, as she smiled affectionately at me. I gazed into her eyes, and gently cupped the left side of her head with my right palm. I used my hand as a guide, as I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss. My lips brushed softly against hers, and then more firmly. I nipped at her bottom lip, and suckled passionately as my arms securely wrapped around her in a protective embrace. She gently pulled back with a soft giggle, and I smiled wolfishly at her while I gazed delightedly into her eyes. I spoke softly to her as I stated, "Esme, I love you. I failed to show you my gratitude earlier. I greatly appreciate what you did for me today, and it relieves me to have avoided an expulsion. I have you to thank for that." I offered my wife a coy grin as I admitted, "I do not know how I will look my professor in the eye come Monday."

Esme gently brushed at my cheek with the tips of her fingers as she sincerely mentioned, "with pride for a job well done, or what he would call professionalism. How can you feel shamed for a phenomenal performance? Carlisle, we were just acting. Our lives are complex, and we must constantly take on new roles to survive. I know neither of us wish to make up stories, but mortals are unable to accept the truth. He believed us, and that is what we wanted. When you see him, consider how well you presented yourself, and rate his level of belief."

I smiled warmly to my wife, as I knew she believed her words. I could only hope she was right. I listened as she continued her explanation. "The reality is that you are my husband, a strong protector, and the guardian of our children. You have a commanding presence. I am not your mother, and you most certainly are not that student we saw in the office. I love you, Carlisle."

I softly enquired why she brought up my fight with Jasper, and she smiled warmly at me. She gently kissed me upon the cheek before she replied, "Because you are very dominant. You were unable to release the control you normally hold. I hated to force your humiliation, but your acting abilities necessitated it. Carlisle, you neither showed obedience or submission before I brought that up."

With puzzlement in my voice I mentioned, "I thought I did well. I obeyed, and how hard is it to show submissiveness?" Esme laughed at the question, and mischievously brushed her fingers across my chest. I growled playfully and stole another kiss. She grinned impishly, and I took that as a challenge. The kiss I stole this time was worth much more, as we passionately pressed against the other. Again, she pulled back for the same reason I no longer inhaled. This could go no further. We live a fabricated story, but we do so with sincerity and truthfulness to the best of our abilities. We made promises to the professor, and those we must keep. Distracting conversation can aid, and so I playfully replied to her earlier statement, "so, what you are really saying is that I am a poor actor?"

She giggled mischievously at me when she mentioned, "You attempted to control the meeting. I have seen you successfully play many roles, but that was not one of them. I fabricated the story about the football captain to avoid humiliating you, and you responded with annoyance. You refused to answer, as it was beneath you. None of our children would dare act that way in a similar situation."

Her words caused me to reflect back to the meeting. I offered her a sheepish smile, as my wife was once again correct. She smirked at me in amusement and explained, "I had to rebuke you to cooperate, and then you responded by irritably scolding me on how irrelevant you felt that question was. Our children can give you pointers, as they are very meek and cooperative when we speak with their principal. They are on their best behavior, as they are afraid of angering us even more. You were facing expulsion and yet you had no problem risking your mother's wrath and forcing her to scold you. I had no choice. I drew upon the shame you still feel over your fight with Jasper, and it mortified you that I would share your disgrace with him. That was how I hoped you would respond the first time. I needed to tuck in your ego, so we could convince your professor. You once again attempted to regain control by walking out, so I had to step on your pride and swat your backside."

She smirked at me and giggled as she admitted, "your performance was lacking." I feigned great sadness at her words, and she laughed even more. Esme grinned at me mischievously and added, "My part was easy, as being a mom is what I do. I pretended you were Edward during one of his moody days. The rest came easy."

I lovingly ran my hand through her hair, and caramel-coloured strands slid through my fingers. I smiled warmly at her and stated, "I love you, Esme." I accidentally inhaled, but I refused to lose control. Her pheromones teased and tantalized my senses and spurred on my inner beast. I leaned in and kissed her deeply, but I had to pull away. I offered her a small smile as I explained, "The beast wishes release." Esme knew my meaning, and removed herself from my arms. We both leaned back against the hood of the car while I folded my arms over my chest and she rested on her elbows. It was then we noticed Bella and Alice.

Our daughters were rather late, as I had called nearly forty-five minutes ago. A human could have beaten them. I glanced at my watch, and turned my gaze to them. Bella smirked at me while she pointed at Alice and said, "She told me we had to wait." She glanced around the area, and then looked accusingly at me while she mentioned, "you could have picked a more private place." I raised my brows to her comment, only to hear my wife's giggles.

Esme whispered to me, "She thinks we were intimate out here in the open." I scoffed at Esme's words, and glanced inquisitively at Bella. Her look confirmed my wife's suspicions, and I too found myself laughing. Esme chuckled lightly and then told Bella, "We talked for the most part." Turning toward me she mischievously enquired, "What do the kids call that these days? Making out, or do they now use the British term of snogging?"

Alice grinned amusedly at Bella's awkwardness and mentioned, "And that is why I said we had to wait." She returned her focus to us as she stated, "You had a rough day, and I figured you needed the extra time." She motioned Bella over, and stared curiously at her mother for a moment. Her gaze then fell to me in contemplation.

I addressed my daughter's curiosity as I enquired, "Alice, would you like to discuss your premonitions?" She swallowed, and glanced briefly at Esme. She returned her attention to me and answered with a nod of her head. "You may ask me anything, as I have nothing to hide. What is it you saw, or wish to know?"

"It has not happened yet," Alice admitted cautiously. "I saw different premonitions today, but nothing overly specific. Dad, you had so many diverse futures today." I nodded in silence, as so many things could have resulted from either meeting. I did not expect her to receive premonitions on the swatting, as I am nearly certain Esme did not wait long to carry it out. Alice took a few moments, and glanced at Bella as if unsure to continue. I motioned for her to go ahead and she enquired, "Dad, I see you and mom in the study twice, and neither one of you appears happy."

Esme sucked in her breath at Alice's words, and quickly scolded our daughter for speaking of private matters. I hugged my wife, and kissed her lovingly as I mentioned, "Esme, I permitted her. We both knew what she saw." Esme gave me a protective smile as I looked at her appreciatively. Turning my attention back to our children I admitted, "Your visions are correct. Bella and Edward already know that I intended to request punishment for my actions earlier today." With a grimace I enquired, "Any chance that your visions come with sensor boxes?" Alice smirked in response, and shook her head.

Bella pushed a hand through her hair and brought it back as she enquired, "I assume you asked me here for a shield. If you plan on telling everyone about your upcoming s...chastisement, then why do you need my shield?"

Esme glanced at me, and then turned to Bella. She gazed at our daughter and explained, "In our home school, your father is the principle. I have requested his presence to deal with a matter, and we intend to do so during a family meeting. Though you and Edward are not in my school, we do want you there so you can benefit from tonight's lesson. We need your shield Bella, and ask you to place it over us before we enter Edward's range." We have grown so dependant on her shield, and yet we lived without for nearly a century.

Bella offered Esme a modest smile, and we felt her shield. It is fortunate that she can now project multiple shields on various targets, as that makes things easier. Esme walked to the passenger side of the car, and I took over behind the wheel. The girls climbed into the back, and we drove home. Once we arrived, I raised my voice, and called for the meeting. The soundproofing in the bedrooms now necessitated the use of raised voices within our home, so those in their rooms could hear.

Within minutes, the children finished their tasks and joined us at the large oval table in the dinning room. They stared at us curiously, especially as my wife canceled their classes and raced to Canada earlier today. Esme began the meeting by saying, "I have received very disappointing news about a report being rejected for plagiarism." Esme glanced at me as she enquired, "Did you wish to speak to them as their Father, or as the Coven Leader?"

Eyes darted around the room, as the teens tried to figure out whom Esme caught. Emmett suddenly spoke as he enquired, "What do you mean that you received word? Mom, don't you mark them yourself?"

Esme and I exchanged knowing glances as I informed her, "I will speak as their father." I folded my arms across my chest and addressed my son, "no Emmett, your mother does not mark the reports and essays. They go through a third-party to maintain a consistent grading scale." Turning my focus to Esme I enquired, "Would you like to explain how they use the computer?" Suddenly it occurred to me exactly why she knew all the information she earlier told me, as a teacher she would know.

Esme rose from her chair, and stared down to the teens. "New York City holds a large database of completed works. It joins with other databases around the world. This is a shared network of information used by High Schools and Universities. It began when universities submitted papers from their private collections. These included those written before computers, so someone scanned in each file. High schools and universities around the world now use it. We scan the report, and the computer checks it for plagiarism against those already in the databank. It then copies the report. The instructor receives a plagiarism warning if the writing style is inconsistent, or if any part of the report is not original." She turned her attention to me and enquired, "Carlisle is this where you wished to take over the meeting?"

"Thank-you Esme," I mentioned and allowed my gaze to land on each of my children. Calmly I explained the situation, "this computer proved quite effective. We received a great deal of information about the original report. We learned the exact date of submission, the name of the author, the school it was originally submitted to, and an analysis of writing style." I paused for a moment to allow the whispered discussion, and blaming to pass.

The youth became louder as they accused one another, and I cleared my throat to regain control of the meeting. I waited for them to settle down before I calmly stated. "That is enough. The person who wrote the report was also the one who tried to resubmit it again!" I scowled irritably as I mentioned, "Imagine finding an essay written by two different people, and discovering the writing style remained a hundred percent consistent. How many teachers would ignore that?"

They gaped at me as I continued to speak, "that would spike anyone's curiosity, and of course they will turn to the web and seek information on the school the person attended. How long before they ask questions? One thoughtless action results in the revealing of your past identity, and the exposure of our family. One simple and careless mistake can cost the lives of everyone in this room! How do you explain being the same person that wrote the report a few years earlier?"

I answered the question for them as I mentioned, "you cannot. They ask questions. Computers have made it difficult for us to stay hidden, but with diligence we can keep safe." I breathed in deeply, and raised my voice in irritation as I stated, "Exposure to our family is the number one concern I have about this issue. The other too is important. Emmett, tell your siblings what that is."

Emmett glanced at me, and then mentioned, "It's cheating." He waved his arm in my direction and explained, "You know how pops feels about that. He busted my a-backside real good."

Emmett received a smirk for his effort and I further explained, "Academic Dishonesty refers to many actions, including the turning in of work that you had previously received credit for. This applies if it is the entire document, or just includes parts of a previous assignment. Emmett summed it up nicely. I will not tolerate cheating from any member in this house. The potential risk of exposure is too great. The guilty party both exposed our family, and cheated on the report. This is not something I can overlook."

Esme and I stood back, as I placed my briefcase on the counter. The children stared at me, and watched carefully as I dug through the case. I should have felt humiliated as I readied my confession, but I did not. I was instructing my children, and I focused on the lesson I taught. "Submitting this old assignment was one action that broke two rules. Academic dishonesty is bad enough, but exposing our family is a very serious offence." I pulled a stack of papers from the briefcase, and slammed my report on the table as I calmly stated, "be happy it was not you who committed this grievous error in judgement."

The center of the table now held the remains of my twenty-five page term paper. My name was on the cover, and in large red computerized writing read the word, 'Plagiarism.' Esme and I now both returned to our chairs. My family gave out a collective gasp when Rose read out my name, and then stared in shocked silence from me to the paper. Eventually all eyes fell on me, and I felt compelled to ask, "Any questions?"

Edward was the first to speak as he stared at me, "Dad, forget what Bella and I said earlier. This is not like you, what happened?"

"Dad cheated, that's what," Emmett quickly stated. "Not so much fun doing the reports after all, is it pops?" I smirked at him in response. He turned to Alice and enquired, "Why didn't you warn him?"

Alice glared at Emmett as she reminded him, "I do not always see everything, you know. How was I to know that Dad was cheating?" Turning to me she mentioned, "Dad, you should have come to me first." I did not need to say a thing, as Esme quickly scolded Alice.

I thumbed through the papers and tossed another on the table. Edward picked that up and laughed as he read it. I stared at him curiously and he quickly explained, "When you told me of your suspension earlier today, I thought it was because you fought with your professor. Dad, I never figured you would do this."

Rose snickered as she looked at me and said, "Dad that is quite a day. Suspended, cheating, and exposing the family. If you keep this up you will break Emmett's record." Her mate growled at her playfully and said, "Pops needs a lot of practice if he wishes to best me."

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned with my elbows on the table. Our children noticed every movement, so I addressed them once more. "I have no excuse for my actions. I will say that they were not deliberate, and that I had no intention of cheating. I copied three paragraphs from a report I submitted in the 60's, and the computer identified each one. I have a hundred percent consistency in my writing style, and fortunately, we limited the exposure due to us having included that identity in our student profile. He is our grandfather. My professor thinks I stole from his research." I grinned at my wife and added, "Thanks in a large part to something Esme said in the office."

"The university has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to plagiarism which calls for the immediate expulsion of any student caught committing this breach of trust," I mentioned and was about to say more when my children's reactions interrupted me.

Rose gasped at hearing the expulsion, and quickly added that to the list. Emmett sucked in his breath and rose from the chair. He bowed down to me and held out his hands as he exclaimed, "Dad, you have officially beaten my record. You now own the crown of deeps-trouble, wear it well."

Even I laughed at his antics, and a quick glance at Esme informed me of her need to wipe at the venom spilling from her eyes. I waited for the laughter to die down, and quickly explained, "I was not expelled." Suddenly Emmett made a swipe at me and claimed the crown as his once more. Again, the room erupted in laughter. Once I regained their attention I continued, "My professor feels that I have tremendous potential in the field of medicine, and he gave me a second chance. Instead he wished to speak with my mother."

"Mom got called into the office by your teacher," Emmett questioned loudly, and burst into ruckus laughter. "Damn, Dad you do deserve this crown after all!" With a wail of laughter he called out, "Long live the King of Trouble!" I had to laugh at my son's antics, and the amusement only increased when Alice started chanting for a speech.

Rose quickly mentioned, "So that explains why mom cancelled classes today." She giggled in amusement and snorted as she continued, "Dad that is really bad. We hate it when the school calls you, because then we know what to expect later. How humiliating was that?"

"Very," I admitted quiet honestly. "My professor did not wish to expel me, but was unable to pass any other kind of punishment. It is not his authority to do so. My actions necessitated chastisement of some form, so he called in my mother to discuss alternative means of dealing with my transgression." I heard a soft whistle, but for the most part, they listened attentively to my words.

I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "It was a rough meeting. Apparently, I lacked the acting abilities necessary to play my role with conviction, but Esme was exemplary in hers. She completely convinced my professor, and together they decided on my punishment. He had us sign official documents citing details of our arrangement, and it is now part of my permanent student record." I raised my voice to drown out the ruckus as I explained, "the details of the punishment are not listed." That killed the jokes, but I still found amused smirks directed at me.

Esme once more reminded the family that she acted on my authority. I smiled warmly to her, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek in appreciation for her support. Turning my attention once more to the meeting I mentioned, "I did potentially expose the family, and I cheated. I made a grievous error without thinking through the consequences."

"So, what did mom give yah?" Emmett asked curiously.

I took in a deep breath and briefly explained to them what I told Esme earlier in the car, "My transgression is worse than your acts of disobedience, and I ask for harsher atonement. It is my personal belief that you have the right to know of my punishments, since you are the aggrieved party." I grinned at Emmett and stated, "For these reasons son, I will answer your question."

Emmett suggested they should have a say in the punishments too. Firmly I stated in response, "At no time will you assume authority over me. Esme is my equal, and it is she alone who I turn to at times like this."

Curiosity kept the room in silence, as they knew what was coming. They looked at me with anticipation, and I had their undivided attention. Oddly, I felt no sense of shame or humiliation at this point. I deeply regretted my actions, but speaking to the children made everything easier. I satisfied their curiosity by announcing what my punishment entailed. "I will receive a chastisement tonight and another on Sunday after my meeting with Bella."

The room no longer remained quiet, as the family expressed themselves over the announcement. It came as no surprise to me that our bear of a son was the loudest. Alice wished to know if I wanted the family to head out as a group and go somewhere, and I once more informed them that it is their right to stay. It somewhat shocked me to hear my children making other plans, and I realized they had no wish to stay in the home. I masked my feelings adequately, but I know Jasper sensed my relief at hearing this turn of events. He speaks infrequently, but when he does, the others stop to listen. He stated, "We will give you privacy." Turning to Emmett he enquired, "Are you still interested in a pre-winter beach bash?"

"It is on!" Emmett grinned broadly to his brother. Turning to Bella he suggested, "We need to invite the wolves! Jacob is hilarious when he drinks, and I am willing to buy beer just to see that!" I rolled my eyes at the statement, but had no fear of my family consuming such distasteful beverages. They have no effect on our venom.

I smirked at Emmett and suggested, "Do not do anything to alert Charlie, as I will know about it." I took in a deep breath and admitted, "There is more to my punishment." Once again the room fell silent as the children wished to hear, "I will also rewrite this report, but on a different topic as my professor agreed to accept it for full marks. Until I have completed this report, I am on restriction." My last statement brought with it a few snickers and the odd chuckle.

Esme interjected as she explained, "it is not what you think. Carlisle will never again be on that type of restriction, as it is not an appropriate punishment for the head of our family."

Emmett made accusations of unfairness. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then raised them once more to look at my family as I admitted, "You may find me somewhat irritable, until I complete my report. I ask for your forgiveness in advance."

I felt someone kick my leg under the table, and turned to look at my wife as she grinned at me playfully. The family whispered quietly to one another, and then Emmett clued in to my meaning and quickly whispered something we could not hear. Suddenly all eyes fell on Esme. She laughed lightly and innocently mentioned, "I didn't say a thing Carlisle, and they guessed that one on their own."

Emmett grinned at Esme as he stated, "so, this means we won't see Pops much this weekend." Turning to Jasper he called, "Bets on when Dad finishes his term paper. I'm calling Sunday afternoon at four!" Emmett cried out to his siblings, "Pops can't get laid until he finishes that report. Twenty-five pages, come on, who wants to bet on the action!" Edward and Jasper laughed at their brother's words, and Emmett quickly restated, "I meant betting action! Perverts, I don't want to know what Dad has planned for later. Come on Eddy, what's your bet?" Esme laughed delightedly as the teens started placing their wagers. It did not take Emmett long to collect his bets.

Taking me by surprise was Esme's voice as she called out, "Saturday at noon." I rolled my eyes and smirked at my wife. She laughed helplessly in response and stated, "Carlisle, we know you."


	18. Cheating V Costs - Carlisle's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking Carlisle

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Costs of Cheating - Carlisle's Regret**

**_Friday, October 12, 2012_**

I remained at the table, while the children started making their plans for tonight's beach party. I motioned invitingly to Esme, and she promptly accepted as I soon found her on my lap. I smiled at her, and gently kissed the back of her neck while my hands wrapped around her waist. Her fingers ran through my hair, and she leaned towards me for an interrupted kiss. Loud banging thundered throughout our home, causing Esme and I to rise from the chair. We walked briskly from the dinning area to the kitchen and saw Emmett pounding on the wall.

Esme was the first to respond as she raised her voice, "Emmett! That is not how you call the wolves!" Our son grinned at us innocently when more pounding greeted our ears. This time it was the wolves responding back. Esme was not pleased, and she yelled loudly so the wolves would also hear, "The walls are not drums! Use the phone!"

I found myself having to turn away from my wife, as there was no possibility of my keeping a straight face. The ringing of the phone did it for me, and I found myself forcibly restraining my laughter. My shoulders heaved with my effort. I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath as my condition became clear, and I was suddenly hit with an inspiration. Turning back toward my wife I suggested, "An intercom installed in the public areas of our homes might solve this issue, and during an emergency it can help with efficient communication."

"Smooth," Emmett commented on the way to the phone. I smirked at him in reply. Paul was on the other end, and soon the wolves accepted the invitation, or at least those who were not patrolling. Activity swirled around the home, as small tornados erupted everywhere while the youth readied for the last-minute party.

Esme's hands slid over my waist, and wrapped around my chest as she moved behind me. She placed her chin on my shoulder and whispered for my ears only, "I can handle the children. Go to your study and get started on the term paper. I will come and join you when they take off."

I pivoted in her arms, and folded my hands over her lower back while I embraced her warmly. I leaned into her with our foreheads gently touching, and I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. Wolfishly I enquired for her ears only, "Are you sending me to my study due to bad behavior, or to get that report done so we can be naughty?"

Esme smiled seductively at me while she stated, "Both, now go on Carlisle, I have this." I smiled warmly at her, and gently pressed my lips against hers. I began to suckle when she wedged her hand between us and gently pushed at my chest saying, "Carlisle, go wait for me in your study, and finish that term paper." She backed out of my embrace and looked at me sadly as she explained, "this is difficult for me too."

I leaned forward and stole a kiss before I admitted, "Tomorrow at noon, I will have to use my full speed to complete that. I will see you shortly." It took a couple of steps before our words breached my mental barriers, and I suddenly became aware of my anxiety.

My stomach developed a fluttering sensation, and my study no longer felt like a sanctuary. I forced myself to walk at my normal gait, but found that more difficult the closer I came. The children made this easier, as I found myself having to duck and scurry to avoid a flurry of items thrown from Rose's room. I heard her call out for Emmett to pack quickly, and Renesmee too joined in the activities. I walked past Alice and Jasper's room, and felt a calming sensation as my anxiety dissipated. I offered my son a nod in appreciation. I stopped at the room of Nessie's parents and had no reason to knock, as the door remained opened. Curiously I enquired, "Renesmee is going to the party?"

Bella poked her head from the opposite side of the bed and mentioned, "Yeah, she is older than Collin, and joins in all the parties." She shrugged her shoulders and dug for something under the bed. I had to smirk, as she pulled out a large beach ball that needed inflation.

I glanced over my shoulder to where I last saw my granddaughter, "Bella, I heard they planned to bring beer to that party. That is not a place for Renesmee." I folded my arms over my chest, and stared at Bella as Edward walked up behind me.

He placed an arm around my shoulder and mentioned, "Dad, it is fine. I will not allow anything to happen to Renesmee. We are there, and she is learning to party with her parents. In a few years she will not have to sneak around, as she will continue to hang out with us." I gave him a roll of my eyes, and he offered, "You have nothing to worry about Dad. She will not drink, and if the police arrive we know how to escape."

I scoffed quietly, as that was not something I truly wished to know. I had no time to react however, as Emmett threw an arm around my shoulders and gently teased me, "what's the matter Pops, you get lost?" I glanced at him in confusion and he happily explained, "I thought mom told you to wait for her in your study."

"I did," Esme stated with an amused voice, as she wrapped her arms around my waist and chastely kissed my cheek. She glanced at the others milling about the door and enquired of me, "Carlisle, what is wrong?" I explained to her about Renesmee. She smiled warmly at me, and gently tugged me down to her height as she kissed me on the lips. It was short, but affectionate. Our children would claim it was a lengthy and mushy session, which we forced upon them. With her taste on my lips, I heard her explain, "Carlisle, it will work out. The children will watch over her."

I smiled warmly at her, and felt comforted by her words. Esme's judgement is sound, and if she is fine with it then there is no reason for me to worry. I softly mentioned, "If this is how you feel Esme, then I have no doubt." I leaned down once more and offered her another kiss, but this time it was longer and with a bit more passion. My inner beast wished release, so once more I found myself pulling away. "I will be in my study if you need me," I stated softly.

Edward called out to Emmett, "Sunday at four, are you nuts? Emmett, you are so going to lose that bet!" I had made it halfway there when I heard my son. I stopped, and pivoted to face my family. I grinned at Edward for his comment, and shared in their amusements. They are a source of comfort, and I once more found myself thanking God for my family. Without hesitation, I continued on the path to my study, and this time I made it without further interruption.

Once inside I moved swiftly. First, I closed the panel over the window, and then I gathered my reference books. I made a list of the topics and the arguments I wished to discuss. I created my bibliography, used Roman Numerals to identify each source, and found pages in the books to support my arguments. In this way, I designed my references, and placed the books off to the side. That took about forty-five minutes to complete, and then I began to write my term paper.

I completed the first page when I heard a light knocking at my door. It was then I realized the sounds of my children were gone, and my stomach suddenly fell to my groin. I briskly walked to the door and opened it for my wife. "Please, come in Esme," I said softly. She glanced at me, and stepped into the room. I returned to my laptop, and saved my work before putting the computer into hibernation.

My stomach flipped as I heard the door panel slide into place. I cleared off my desk, and placed the books on the shelf. I moved my laptop to the small counter under the window. Esme stood by the door and watched as I organized my study, and once completed she came to me. "Carlisle, I understand your nervousness." She smiled comfortingly to me and ran her hand through my hair as she softly stated, "I now realize why you insist on this question, so I will ask it of you. Carlisle, why am I about to punish you?"

I stood perfectly still, with my hands clasped before me. Esme gently placed hers over mine as a show of support. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath while I organized my thoughts. Opening them I gazed into the golden eyes of my wife while I confessed, "I cheated on my report, and tonight I have earned punishment for my academic dishonesty." I released my breath as I admitted, "the distractions were my own, and I should have paid more attention to what it was I did. Esme, I have no excuse."

My wife raised her hand to my face, and affectionately cupped the left side of my jaw in her palm. "It was a mistake Carlisle, and I realize you did not do this purposely. It was not an intentional action on your part. I tell you this, because you need to hear it. I understand your guilt, but also the fear you have of what we may think of you. Carlisle, you are a good and honest man. This does not change that."

I found her words comforting and softly stated, "I love you, Esme." She offered me a small smile, and returned similar sentiments. She placed her hands upon the back of my suit jacket. I unfastened the buttons and shrugged my shoulders while she helped me remove it. She hung the jacket over my chair, and motioned to my tie. I loosened it, slid it over my head, and handed it to my wife.

"Carlisle," she mentioned gently with a motion to my shirt. "That is the top Alice paid a lot of money for. We need to remove that as well." I nodded my head, and slowly unfastened the buttons. Esme came over to help, but I moved my hand to hers and held it in place. She offered me a small smile, and watched as I removed my shirt. I hung this over the chair. She gazed at my chest appreciatively, and with her finger lightly traced the ridges of my pectorals. She gently brushed her hand against my abdominals, and took in a deep breath. "How much have you completed on the report?" she enquired sultrily.

"Not nearly enough," I groaned softly in her ear. My hands moved to my belt, but Esme stopped me. She shook her head, and I knew what she meant. Tonight she would remove them for me. My hands fell to my sides as Esme reached for the buckle of my belt. Suddenly I realized this had to end, and I pulled away. I turned from my wife, and shook my head saying, "not like this."

My actions confused her, and I could hear it in her voice as she asked, "Carlisle, what is wrong?" She walked around me so that once more I faced her, and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. She glanced down at my pants, and saw nothing amiss. I offered her a bashful smile as I attempted to find the words, and then heard her enquire, "Are you having second thoughts about the punishment?"

"No," I stated without hesitation. My hand now moved to her shoulder as I admitted, "Esme, I am receiving mixed messages, and fear I may respond poorly to what you are about to do." She appeared confused so I explained, "we exchanged affections, and your fingers gently traced over my muscles, and now reach for my pants. Usually when we do these activities, it leads to an entirely different and more pleasurable one. Esme, I fear a less than suitable response should you continue."

"Would it help if I sat on the couch," Esme enquired softly. I swallowed deeply in thought, and slowly nodded my head in agreement. She smiled comfortingly to me, and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze as she moved to the couch. My eyes followed her, and my anxiety began to grow. I approached her and stood to the right of her lap as she reached for my belt buckle. This time I did not stop her, as my nerves guaranteed no such reaction would result. She glanced up at me and enquired, "Are you ready, Carlisle?"

I found myself backing up, but this time Esme remained seated on the couch as she patiently waited. I bent down, and removed my shoes. I placed them in the corner of my study, and approached my wife. "I am ready," I mentioned as I stared down to her lap. Venom swirled in my mouth, and I found myself having to swallow.

Esme's hands expertly worked at the buckle of my belt, and then moved to the buttons of my pants. She unfastened the outer one, and then the two inside. I stared at the ceiling while she lowered the zipper. My pants soon followed, and fell to my ankles. I moved my feet to step from them, and she picked them up giving them to me. I brought them to my desk, and placed them neatly on top. My stomach fluttered uneasily as I returned from my task. The distance between Esme and I seemed longer, as I forced my legs to move toward her. I certainly did not wish this, but I had no other choice.

Esme waited patiently for my return, which I admit was rather longer than needed. She offered me a reassuring smile, but my nerves knew better than to believe. Her lips may promise comfort, but her delicate hands promised pain. I glanced at her petit appendages, and felt my stomach flip uneasily while I moved to the right of her legs. I kept my hands at the side, while I waited for her instructions. I must have closed my eyes, as I suddenly felt her fingers at the waist of my boxers. I opened them and glanced at my wife as she lowered my underwear to the floor. This time I did not move to cover myself despite how humiliating this felt.

I was no longer her husband, but an errant little boy about to go over his mother's lap. I knew this in error, but that is how I felt. Esme gazed up at me and motioned to her lap. It was almost a welcomed relief to lower myself down to it. I used the couch to support my upper body, and pulled myself so that my hips were to the left of her legs. This ensured I could not touch the ground with my feet, and is the position my wife preferred the last time. I balled my fists, and pressed them to my chest as I curled my arms under my torso. Esme enquired, "Carlisle, why do you need this spanking?"

I prepared to give her the same answer as before, but then I realized the question was different. She was not asking what I did, but why I required it. "I need it for allowing myself to become lost in knowledge, and acting without thought. I anger myself for behaving in a stupid fashion. My integrity is in question due to my lack of attention. I am a cheat. Nothing we do in this study will change that, but I need you to punish me." I spoke in my typically soft voice, but my anger showed through nevertheless.

Esme sucked in her breath at my answer, and did not start the spanking. Mortals may find it odd that a petit woman can lift a full-grown male by the waist, but with her strength, she easily managed that. I found myself once more standing, but this time my wife stood at my side. "Carlisle, we need to talk."

"What about," I enquired with a slightly agitated voice. "Esme, the children are out of the house, please can we just do this," I pleaded of my wife. "I have let you down, my children, myself, and everyone I know. Esme, I am a cheat. I deserve to suffer for my transgressions. I have failed my family. I need this." I gazed into her eyes pleadingly, as I realized she had second thoughts of continuing. Quietly I admitted, "I need to forgive myself, and I cannot do that without knowing I paid the price for my actions."

"Carlisle," Esme gently whispered to gain my attention. She said nothing more, until I looked into her eyes. Her hand moved to my hair and she gently swept it from my face as she enquired, "how much is enough? Carlisle, how much pain do you want as payment for your wrongdoing? Why do you need to suffer to forgive yourself?"

"Esme, I know what you are doing," I stated softly as I gazed into her eyes. "You think this has something to do with my father, but that is not the case. Esme, you promised my professor, and signed the agreement. That is reason enough for us to continue."

Esme returned to her seated position on the couch, and motioned me over her lap. Again, I positioned myself so my feet would not touch the floor, and curled my balled fists under my chest. Esme firmly swatted me once on each cheek, and then she enquired, "Carlisle, what would you say if I said this was it?"

"Esme, you cannot be serious," I scoffed and tried to move in such a way that I could glance up at her. "This is by no means over, and you know it." I returned to my position and waited for her to continue, but she did not. She stayed silent. "Esme," I enquired softly. I attempted to contort myself so that I could see her face, but she held me firmly and I failed to succeed. I became concerned and enquired softly, "Esme, are you well?"

"I am mulling over the situation Carlisle, and your reaction to my question," Esme offered with a concerned voice. "You hold your body tensely in preparation for an assault. I can only assume this is how you balled yourself when about to receive a beating from your Father. This will not work for me, and tonight we have the freedom to do this properly." she suggested and lifted me to my feet. She bent down and tugged at my boxers as she brought them back into place. "Carlisle, the family and wolves are gone. We will continue this in one of the spare bedrooms."

I watched curiously, as she gathered my clothing, and then moved to the bedroom. We hung up my suit, and she tossed my shirt into the hamper. She grabbed my bathrobe as we left the bedroom, and we walked to an empty room down the hall. She placed my robe on the bench, and motioned to the bed as she explained, "Carlisle, tonight I spank you as a mother would." I did not appreciate her use of the word 'spank'.

Her other words completely confused me as I enquired, "What do you mean? Esme, I rather thought that position qualified."

Esme actually chuckled at my response and studied me in contemplation. "Carlisle, I am curious what your father said at times like this. That was nearly four hundred years ago, and a lot has changed since then. When he let you know a punishment was due, how did he tell you?" What an odd question for her to ask, especially considering our current situation.

I ran a hand through my hair and admitted, "It depended on who else was around us at the time. If I did something and there were mostly other men nearby, then he would use words like whipping, beating, or strapping. When he preached, there were often women around, so he would say things like chastisement, punishment, correction, penance, and atonement. He would say I needed to repent for my sins or transgressions."

"Did he ever threaten you with a spanking," Esme asked of me curiously. I stared at her in confusion, and then shook my head. I had to smirk at my wife, as the very notion of such a thing was preposterous. She walked to the King Sized bed, and placed the pillows near the center of the headboard. She tossed one to the side. My wife climbed on the bed, and rested with her back against the many pillows. She set one to the left of her lap. Her gaze fell upon me, and in a soft voice she said, "Carlisle, tonight I am spanking you."

I failed to understand her meaning and gazed at her in confusion. I thought we had established this already. She motioned for me to take my place, so I once more found myself lying over the lap of my wife. I balled my hands into fists, and pressed them tightly against my chest as my forehead now pressed into the bed. My eyes squeezed tightly as I readied for the punishment to begin. Once again, it did not, and then I felt my wife's hand as it gently moved to my own.

Esme tugged at my fist and explained, "Carlisle, not like that. I will not beat you, and there is no reason for you to turtle yourself protectively. I will not harm you. You will suffer excruciating pain, but I will not draw venom, nor endanger you in any way. Your bum will sting for a short while, but you will need no healing or mending of wounds. This is not one of your father's chastisements. It is a spanking."

"Esme, will you please stop using that word. It makes me feel like one of the children," I pleaded softly. "It is bad enough that I am in this position. This is humiliating. I would rather bend over the desk, but you would hear nothing of the sort. Now you wish to further my shame?"

"It has nothing to do with humiliation, and you know it. You spank our children, because you are a loving father and know that is what they need. I now understand that the word holds much more significance than what you were letting on. You associate it with softness, or a lighter punishment. Tonight, you will receive a spanking. There is no other word for it, because I will spank you. It does not make you weak, and it is not your Father's punishment. Carlisle, what your father did was abuse. You have earned a spanking and nothing more than that. When we are alone, I will no longer refer to such administrations using the words of your father. I will continue to respect your wishes around the family."

I could only groan, as my wife kept using that word and refused my request. Why would she take Emmett's word over mine? She moved the pillow toward my head, and I lay upon it. I felt so vulnerable in this position, and it did not help any knowing what was coming. She gently lowered my boxers and gave a comforting rub on my lower back as she said, "try to relax."

I have to stop telling my children that, as it is an annoying thing to hear while in this position. Esme mentioned quietly, "In ten seconds this will end." I sucked in my breath and felt the first many swats applied to my backside. My eyes bulged, and I immediately began to wiggle. The intense buildup of pain was a tremendous experience.

How many seconds had that been? I had no idea, as I now reacted at vampire speed. The burn became agonizing, and I squeezed my eyes tightly as I tensed my body. My arms slid to my chest and balled against it as I attempted desperately to stop from crying out. I gasped and loudly sucked in breath. "Four down, six to go," Esme mentioned softly. Egad, that is it!

Tears slid from my eyes, and I felt my venom dampening the pillow. My backside was aflame, and I could take no more. It has to end! My muscles cramped fiercely from the tension, and I heard the sound of material as it tore beneath my hands. I attempted to turtle, and avoid the excruciating pain. I found myself grunting and groaning with the swats, and I yelped. "That makes six seconds, four to go," Esme mentioned as she continued the torture.

Four to go, we are only at six? She said seconds? My body shuddered violently at this news, and my groans turned into loud moans, which rapidly became screams of agony. My backside was on fire, and I was beside myself in pain. I heard my voice echo off the walls, and wondered how far it sounded off into the forest. I hardly heard Esme as she said two more, but I did notice she began swatting at my sit spots. I tried to hold still, but found myself bucking and kicking hard as my hands desperately pounded at the mattress. My tears fell uncontrollably, and my chest heaved.

Esme announced one second to go, but my fight was over. I completely broke down, and found myself sobbing. I desperately attempted to control myself, and screamed into my venom-saturated pillow. Esme stopped the spanking, and I curled my arms under the pillow as I pushed it against my face. I continued to sob uncontrollably, and tried to hide my anguish from my wife. My backside raged like an inferno.

I felt myself once more lifted from her lap. Esme turned me on the bed, and lay me down beside her. She was careful not to set me on my backside, as she lovingly repositioned me. I held the pillow firmly over my face to cover my disgrace, and felt her tug at it. I resisted at first, and then gave in while I curled my head into her. My chest continued to heave as I sobbed out my anguish, and my venom saturated her shirt.

I felt her gently stroking the back of my hair with one hand, and my back with the other as she tried to comfort me. She held me firmly in her arms, and protected me while I slowly gathered my strength. My chest eventually stopped heaving as I regained some control, and my sobbing ended. Venom still spilled from my eyes, as I sniffled and cried out what was left of my anguish. Esme kissed my forehead, and my heart filled with an overwhelming desire. With concern in her voice she enquired, "How are you holding up?"

I wrapped my arms around my wife, and brought her into a tight embrace. I just wanted to stay close, and to rest with her in my arms. She took that as my answer, and hugged me tightly in return. In truth, I did not yet trust my voice to speak. Once I regained control over my tears, I grabbed at the blanket and wiped my face with it. I was certain it perished this night, and guiltily glanced at the place where my hands dug into it. To my horror, I completely shredded the duvet anywhere within reach of my hands. Feathers littered the room, as I had torn the cover and pounded against it. I glanced at my wife and then back at the bed. Esme caught my look and chuckled as she admitted, "It has seen better days. I will replace these."

She rose from the bed, and I moved to follow. She smiled warmly as her hand gently swept the hair from my face. She stared into my tear-stained eyes, and kissed me softly on the lips. I gently embraced her, and with my heightened passion, I kissed her desperately. I held her firmly, and inhaled deeply of her pheromones. I began to suckle, and nipped at her bottom lip. My backside throbbed, but I had a stronger need. Esme gently attempted to push at my chest, but this time I did not back away.

I wanted more! My beast felt her loving comforts, and ignored the pain to my backside as he yearned for escape. My arms tightened around her, as a desperate fervor controlled me. Passionately I pressed myself against my wife, and backed her to the wall. My hands reached out near her upper arms, and my palms pressed against the painted surface while I gazed lustily into her eyes. My inner nature was in control, and I caged her against the wall. I nipped once more at her bottom lip, marking her as mine!

A firm swat to my backside caused my beast to flee, and my arms flew from the wall to the newly relit inferno as my hands desperately rubbed at the sting. "Ugh, Esme, why did you do that," I moaned quietly as I attempted to once more put out the flames. My legs pressed together tightly, as I refused to stamp my feet like a child. That would have felt good, but how silly would I look. It is bad enough that I am rubbing at my backside.

Esme gently scolded me, "Finish your report." She watched my motions and softly enquired, "Carlisle, are you alright?"

I peered up at my wife and smirked in answer to her question. "Fine," I mumbled, but my concentration was not on our conversation. It was busy elsewhere, and focused more on what my hands were doing. The relief they provided was tremendous.

She gently teased me, "is that fine, like when you phoned me during the meeting with your professor?" I smirked at my wife guiltily, and she kissed me on the cheek as she affectionately said, "I love you Carlisle." She gently laced her fingers behind my neck, and softly brushed her lips against mine as she offered me a kiss. I would have embraced her, but my hands were busy. Besides, I had no desire for my beast to escape again this night.

I suddenly felt somewhat self-conscious about my backside administrations, and wrapped my arms warmly around my wife's waist. "Esme, I love you too," I said affectionately, but gently pulled away. She glanced at me curiously and I mentioned, "I need to work on that report. The chastisement on Monday is the harder of the two, and I will need more from you when it is over. I need to finish my paper."

Esme smiled warmly to me as she admitted, "I would like that Carlisle, but the pain you felt tonight is much worse than what will happen for your next one. I will give you a slow and methodical spanking with much firmer swats. You will have more control of yourself, but you will feel it in class. I spoke with Emmett about this last week, and that is what he said of his experience. He claimed the vamp spank would heal rapidly, and I felt it was best for tonight so you can work on your report. What are your thoughts?"

"You really do not wish to know my thoughts," I admitted with a playful smirk. "Well, maybe you do, but Edward most certainly would not." Esme grinned at me knowingly, as she picked up my bathrobe. I hastily pulled my boxers into place, and realized there was no discomfort with the movement. Esme held out the robe, and I slipped my arms into it. "Esme, I appreciate the comfort you have given me, but I want to get that report finished. I'll shower and dress for the day, and then work on it."

I offered her a kiss, and moved briskly to our bedroom to shower. I went with something less formal today, as I selected a pair of trousers, a shirt, tie, and a pullover sweater. I enjoy the sounds of my family while I work, and I left the door open to my study. Normally I welcome their visitations and the talks they wish, but today I would rather focus on my paper. Still, I would never turn away my children.

I placed the laptop on my desk, and suddenly realized Esme had recently been in my study. Placed lovingly on my chair was a thick pillow. I smiled at the gesture, and carefully seated myself on it. Fortunately, the pain had mostly subsided, but now the pillow remained as a reminder of her love.


	19. Cheating VI Term Paper Crunch

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Term Paper Crunch**

**_Saturday, October 13, 2012_**

Esme lost her bet, as I failed to complete my term paper by noon. This disappointed both of us, but thrilled the children as they closely watched my progress. The door to my study remained open, as I enjoyed hearing the sounds of my family and wished for them to approach me if they wanted to talk. They are hesitant to do so when I shut the door. I heard knocking and looked up to see Emmett as he stood with a large grin on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. I smirked at him and motioned him inside as I said, "come in Emmett."

Emmett continued to grin at me as he sauntered up to my desk, and then leaned against it with his palms on the upper surface. He craned his neck to see the screen of my laptop and enquired, "Pops, it is now three in the afternoon, and Bella's bet is in an hour and a half. How is that term paper of yours coming along?"

"Is this what you came in here to see me about?" I asked somewhat impatiently. "Emmett, how do you expect me to complete it if you keep coming in here to enquire about my progress?" I smirked at my son and noticed his not so innocent expression. "Did you wish to speak about something else?"

"Yeah, Dad there is something that has bugged me. You got a minute?" I motioned to one of the new chairs, and he quickly closed the door to my study. He then pulled the chair up to my desk so that it faced backwards, and straddled it with his arms resting on the backrest of the chair. "Dad, I know you and Mom have been together for a long time, so maybe you can advise me on something."

I saved my report, and put my laptop into hibernation mode. I pushed the computer to the side, and clasped my hands on top of my desk as I gazed at Emmett. "What is the problem son?"

"Well, you see Pops," Emmett began somewhat uneasily. "You and Mom have been together for a long time." He looked a little flustered, and scratched at the back of his head before he continued. "We all know that you and mom are still into each other, and you've been together now for almost a century. How do you not get bored? I mean, what do you do to prevent boredom?"

I glanced at my laptop, and then looked at my son as I admitted, "Your timing is cruel." He smirked at me and I leaned back in my chair and laced my fingers behind my head as I contemplated the answer to this question. "Just be good at what you do, and she will come around. Son, do you need advice on techniques?"

"No, of course not," Emmett scoffed. "I have that all worked out, and Rose is not bored. Hell no, she isn't. I just wondered how you keep mom from getting bored, because you two are always making out."

I chuckled lightly at my son's attempt to distract me, but I was enjoying this. I sat up, brought my hands to the surface of my desk, and clasped them together as I stared at my son. With an impish grin I boasted, "I already told you Emmet. I am good at what I do."

"That better include term papers," we heard Esme's amused voice call out from somewhere down the hall. We grinned mischievously at one another, and then she called to my son, "Emmett, leave your father alone and stop distracting him!"

"Aw, mom, but this cannot wait! Dad and I are having a very important conversation!" Emmett called out in response to his mother. He looked at me and whispered, "I thought your study had more soundproofing than that. How did mom hear us having a normal conversation?"

"She has her ways," I mentioned to Emmett. With a smirk I added, "The extra panel is not pulled out, and that is what seals this room. I enjoy listening to the sounds of my family while inside my study." I motioned to the door and explained, "That is a normal door." I knew this was just another of his many distraction attempts today, otherwise I would have stopped the conversation and sealed the study.

"Oh crap, you mean everyone heard us," Emmett enquired quietly as he turned his attention to the door. I desperately tried to keep a straight face, as I silently nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, we heard it all Emmett. Therefore, if you're looking for advice with the women, I'd be happy to oblige. We southerners know how to keep our women happy," Jasper called through his laughter. My attempts at restraint now failed, as I openly started to laugh. I certainly was not the only one to do so.

Edward joined in saying, "Emmett, need me to use my gift on Rose and give you pointers?"

"Shut up, just shut up," Emmett screamed to his brothers, and pushed himself from the chair. He ran to the door, flung it open, and ran from my office. I briskly rose from my desk, and moved to follow him. This could not end well.

Emmett already made it through the hall by the time I made it to my door, and I hurriedly continued in the direction he took. I slowed as I heard Emmett's next words, "ouch, Mom! Let go of the ear!"

Esme's voice brought me to a sudden stop, as I heard her calmly scolding our big Bear of a son, "Emmett, you do not run in the house. Now go back up those stairs and do it properly." I chuckled to myself, as my wife had it well under control. Without further hesitation, I returned to my study.

I continued to work with the door open, and finally managed to complete my term paper around three thirty in the afternoon. I saved my work, and curiously glanced to the spell-checking feature on the word processor. It listed dozens of spelling errors. I began to wonder if the language had changed without my being aware of it. I started going through my report, but the error was not mine. The dictionary did not have the words, so I had to add the many medical terms to it.

Curiously, I opted to try the grammar-checking tool, and it too found many errors. I stared at the thing in bewilderment, and started looking through the suggestions. I must have hit ignore at least a hundred times. Eventually I just clicked the cancel button. It is little wonder students today have trouble with writing.

I saved a copy of the printer to my tablet, and left my study. It was now ten to four. I found Esme in the library snuggled into the recliner with another romance novel, and Alice sitting at one of the tables working on a school assignment. Esme looked up at my approach and offered a warm smile as she enquired, "How is the report going?"

"I have completed it," I confirmed proudly as I held the tablet out for her to view. I lowered my voice into a stage whisper as I mischievously enquired, "When this restriction ends, would you like to go for a swim?" Esme looked at me with a confused expression. I grinned at my wife as I replied, "My mother needs to approve of the term paper, before she will remove my restriction."

"Oh yes, that is correct," Esme stated as she grinned coyly at me. She looked to the report and began to read. She pressed the next button once it reloaded, and continued to do so while she read the entire report. The tablet slowed her down. Eventually she handed it back to me and said, "Ugh, talk about dry reading. Your professor will love it." Alice snickered quietly from where she sat, earning a grin from me.

In the distance we heard Bella shout, "Yes, I said Saturday at four thirty. I win the bet!"

"I can't believe I picked Sunday!" Emmett shouted in response.

"Esme, I bought us a new pack for swimming," I mentioned softly. My wife looked at me curiously, as I continued to explain, "Divers use them, as they form a watertight seal. Our belongings will stay dry, and we should have no concerns over pranksters running off with our clothing."

"Dad, I am trying to do my homework, ugh. It is bad enough when I see it; I don't want to hear you planning it. Mom, go with Dad. You two will have a great time," Alice, informed us with an amused grin. We watched, as she seemed to have another premonition. We waited curiously for it to finish, and then filled with concern as she groaned and placed her head on the table. Briskly I ran to her side and heard her moan in complaint, "I do not need these types of premonitions!"

Esme and I laughed guiltily as we hurried from her sight. We grabbed our things, and headed to the ocean. This time we prepared ourselves for the likes of Emmett, and found a somewhat secluded area where we could undress and make a quick dash into the water. We moved with vampire speed into the sea, and swam out a short distance to allow plenty of room for our planned activities.

The pack looked like a large rubber ball. Once the container seals, we can inflate or deflate it with the valve attachment. We found a couple of rocks along the seabed, and secured our pack to them with the retractable cord. The inflated yellow ball now floated a foot from the ground, and we would have no trouble locating it. Esme and I now had our chance to play!

Without warning, I felt a crushing force grab me from behind, and throw me to the ground. I spun quickly to see what attacked me, but I could see nothing. My assailant and I disturbed the fine grains of sand, and the water was a darkened mass of debris. I struggled to see, until I felt my assailant's nails dig into my flesh. She marked me! My concerns dissipated immediately, as my lips curled into a wolfish grin and I reached out for my mate. It would seem that Esme lost control of her beast long before me.

My wife's need was even stronger than my own, which would easily account for all the dreaming she did over the past couple of days. Without warning, we leaped high, and flew out of the water. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone would notice. I saw none. We continued to thrash desperately with our passions, as the current pulled us in different directions. The waves crashed above us, and we crushed rocks beneath.

Esme roared gratuitously, but she wanted more. We continued to thrash upon the ocean floor. A loud rumbling in my chest rapidly turned into a growl, and then a thunderous roar of gratitude. My wife smiled impishly at me, as she leaned in for a kiss. We embraced passionately, until I was once more ready to engage in activities. We continued in our pleasures until fully satiated, and then we floated beneath the water with our arms around the other. I do not know how long we remained in our embrace, but eventually we needed to return home. It took half an hour to find our clothing, and we raced into the wooded area to dress. Esme turned to me and enquired, "Carlisle, what time is it?"

"Six post meridiem," I answered. Esme gave me a skeptical look and wondered if I damaged my watch while wearing it in the ocean. I could not be sure, so we dug around for our cell phones. I found mine first and stared at the readout. Curiously, Esme came to find out what it was I saw.

"6:00pm, Sunday, October 14, 2012"

She gasped and said, "We should call the children."

"Indeed."

* * *

**_Sunday, October 14, 2012_**

Esme and I planned to phone the children, but realized we could be home before the call came in. I hastily repacked our bag and we ran using our abilities. We entered through the front of the home, and walked down the hall past the medical clinic and gaming room. There were a few wolves playing billiards, but our children were not around. We continued to the back where the stairs were, and entered our suite. Esme whispered for my ears only, "think they noticed we did not return?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "We will soon know." We heard voices from the kitchen, and made our way there. In the dinning room, we found our children playing a game of cards. Emmett looked up from his hand and grinned coyly at me while saying, "Whoa, look who returned. We were starting to think you guys moved out." I offered him a smirk, and Esme and I changed knowing glances. Yes, they did notice.

Rose tossed her cards on the table and glanced at Esme, and then myself with a mischievous smile. She looked directly at my wife and imitated, "it is a sign of respect to call your loved ones, and let them know where you are."

I stared at Rose, as that sounded almost exactly like Esme! I made the error in voicing my opinion, and received a playful jab to the ribs for my effort. Esme glanced at me while she said, "That is not how I sound." The room erupted in laughter at her denial, and she turned to me for support. I offered my wife a devilish smirk, and she finally relented. "Okay, maybe I do."

Edward tossed his cards to the table, and glanced up at me while he mentioned, "We knew where you guys were. Alice kept getting premonitions, and it was all I could do not to see them. Thanks by the way, that was not how I wished to spend my night." I smirked guiltily at my son, as I could only imagine the things he saw.

Alice looked at me innocently as she admitted, "I didn't say a thing. I just told everyone that you were fine, and that we will never want to enter the ocean again." Esme gasped quietly, and I could tell the comment embarrassed her. I gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, and she curled into my side.

"The Pacific Ocean is fairly large, and I am certain you will not come to any harm," I stated without hesitation, as I knew the children were only teasing us. I offered them a reassuring smile as I apologized, "We should have called, but we failed to realize how much time had passed. It pleases me that you did not worry."

Emmett grinned playfully at me as he questioned, "What, that's it? All you have is an apology, and that is the end? What would happen if it was us who did this?" He turned to his siblings, and they agreed with his sentiments. Alice mentioned something about not needing premonitions to predict that.

Edward accused, "You know exactly what happens. You have done it more often than anyone else in our home." Emmett grinned sheepishly at his brother, but Edward continued speaking as he admitted, "The first night I stayed at Bella's was not planned. However, once I was there I did not wish to leave, and if I phoned home that would wake her up. Dad, do you remember what happened when I came home the next morning?"

"Edward, that is entirely different. You came home and refused to tell me where you were, and then you dared to lip me off and tell me I had no business asking about your affairs." I raised my left brow at him and enquired, "How did you expect me to react?" Bella glanced at Edward and snickered softly. Edward grinned innocently in response. "Forgot about that, did you?" I enquired with a grin. Turning to Emmett I calmly stated, "Son, think carefully before you answer. You had a reason to bring this up. What is your wish?"

Emmett responded immediately, "I want a spanking freebie card. I think that is only fair. I know you seldom spank us for this, but we do get into trouble. Doesn't this sound like a good deal to you?"

"No, it most certainly does not," I firmly stated, and then felt a tug on my arm. I took in a deep breath, as I knew without a doubt what that meant. Turning to my wife I enquired, "Esme, did you wish to speak with me in the privacy of my study?" She grinned knowingly at me, and a glance at my children told me they were now on _'Team Esme'_. I smirked at them, and offered my arm to my wife while I led her to the study. Once there she quickly closed the door panel, and I the window.

"Carlisle, I think that is a fantastic idea," Esme stated immediately. I knew she would. I raised my brow and she explained, "Our children always knew the rules about submitting old work, but they had no reason not to do it, so long as they were careful. Suddenly the family meeting and this computer changed that, but they only found out after having submitted their essays. Carlisle, did you see how nervous Alice, Rose, and Emmett looked? Jasper was harder to read, but it would not surprise me if they all receive plagiarism flags."

"Indeed, I had noticed that," I stated calmly. "They were quick to accuse one another, and watched with trepidation as I retrieved my essay from the briefcase." I folded my arms and gave my wife an incredulous look as I asked, "You wish to ignore the cheating of our children, because they failed to realize the possibility of detection?" I paused, and took a deep breath before I calmly stated, "Esme, they submitted the work under the false belief that you personally graded them. They intentionally deceived you."

"That is exactly my point," Esme stated, causing my brows to wrinkle in confusion. Somehow, I missed something. She smiled at my puzzled expression and explained, "Carlisle, it is me they transgressed against. Should I not have a say in their discipline? I am their teacher, and technically I do not have to tell you of their conduct."

"Excuse me; you do not have to inform me? Esme," I scoffed in disbelief of what I just heard. "That is not how things work around here. We do not hide things from one another, and we discuss concerns we have with our family. Esme, would you truly keep me in the dark about their misdeeds? Am I a monster that you must protect the children from?"

Esme lightly brushed her fingers against my jaw as she confirmed, "Carlisle, you understand." I swallowed deeply, and suddenly the fear of being my father returned to haunt me. Esme thought me a monster! My gaze dropped to the ground, as I could no longer look at her. She always pleaded with me not to spank the children, and now I understood.

Suddenly Esme broke through my train of thought as she softly commanded, "Carlisle, look at me." Once my gaze met her eyes she quietly explained, "Carlisle, you cannot cut me off like that and think you know what I am about to say. I never called you a monster, nor would I ever think that of you. I married the most compassionate man I know. I am the luckiest woman alive, or dead."

I smiled softly, and listened as Esme continued to explain. "Carlisle, it is wrong for either of us to ignore the opinions of the other. My withholding information from you is the same as you disregarding my viewpoint without us trying to form an agreement. I am sorry you thought I called you a monster."

"I love you, Esme," I said, as I held out my arms and she readily accepted my embrace. I kissed her softly on the lips and enquired, "Is it your wish to authorize these passes?"

Esme kissed me chastely on the cheek, and then looked up into my eyes as she smiled at me. "Carlisle, do not worry, this will work out. The children will be fine, and if they do not use them now there is always mischief night. That is only two weeks away, and you know how stressful it can get when Emmett sets his mind on a good prank. He is unable to resist, and he always drags the others into his schemes."

I gazed at Esme, and with an amused voice enquired, "Did you mean to convince me with that statement?" She grinned impishly to me in response. I took in a deep breath and said, "Esme, if this is what you wish, then I will authorize them."

Esme looked to me pensively as she admitted, "We are the only authority figures in their lives." She glanced at me curiously, as I puzzled over this information. Eventually she continued, "Carlisle, it is my suspicion that you are their main target on mischief night."

"Esme, is that comment meant to comfort me with my decision to issue those passes?" I took in a deep breath and admitted, "I suspect Jacob and Emmett will entertain each other." Curiously, I enquired, "When are Eleazar and Carmen arriving? I thought they planned to spend Halloween with us."

Esme glanced at me and mentioned, "They plan to travel on Sunday night, as there is less chance of them being spotted." Her eyes widened, and fearfully she turned to me asking, "Carlisle, they will be here during mischief night. You don't suppose our children would prank them, do you?"

I offered my wife a relieved smile as I mentioned, "I suspect not, as they are always on their best behavior around them. Our children greatly respect Eleazar. They act very mature in his presence, as they want him to view them as adults. Esme, I think Eleazar and Carmen will manage well enough. Mischief night might pass us by."

Esme smirked at my optimism, and deservedly so. We left the study and returned to the children, who looked at us expectantly. I smiled warmly to them and offered, "I have decided to permit you each one free pass. They are non-transferable. You may use them one time. I do not wish to hear claims that one person used it to escape a harsh spanking, while another wasted theirs on a lesser punishment. The cards are for you to use, when you wish to do so."

Alice smiled warmly at me as she approached us with a small stack of cards. Each one had a name printed in large bold font across the top, and room near the bottom for our signatures. I patted my pocket for a pen, and noticed as Alice held one out for me. "You thought of everything," I offered as I smirked at my daughter. I signed the cards, and handed them to Esme to do the same.

Emmett hooted and danced around the dinning room, as if having just scored the game winning goal. The family laughed as he ran to Esme and embraced her tightly in a large bear hug. He spun her enthusiastically and said, "Ma, you are the best mom ever!"

'Team Esme' had won, and her fans celebrated.


	20. Cheating VII - Carlisle's 2nd Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: - **Spanking - Carlisle** - **

**A/N: Flashback **- Parents, talk to your children, and learn their secrets. It is amazing what children believe, and surprising what others teach them. Taken from the thoughts and words of abused children. (Vocabulary changed for Carlisle's particular situation)

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Cheating Resolution - Carlisle's 2nd Regret**

**_Sunday, October 14, 2012_**

A glance at the clock informed me that Bella would soon enter, and I sat anxiously as I began to ponder what I knew to follow. I cannot imagine fearfully anticipating the arrival of my wife, but this certainly came close. She promised to carry out my second chastisement tonight, and it pains me to admit that it has somewhat unnerved me. I waited until ten this evening to e-mail my report to the professor, as I felt enough time passed for a highly motivated young man to have completed the task. After what he saw in his office on Friday, I am nearly positive that he would have little doubt of my impetus. Esme's performance was exceptional. I thought of handing it to him in person, but I am somewhat humiliated at the prospect of having to face him. Esme told me to look him proudly in the eyes, but I cannot possibly imagine that being nearly the easy task she envisioned.

My knees banged against the bottom of my desk, as the soft knocking at the door gave me a start. That seldom happened to me, and I realized how anxious I truly was. I briskly approached the door and invited Bella inside, and once again shut it. She moved to the desk and set her books down. She smiled excitedly at me as she stated, "Dad, you will like my progress this week."

"It pleases me to hear this Bella. In that case, we will start with your weekly report," I softly stated as I smiled at her. I pulled out a small folder that included notes from our homework sessions, and her class syllabuses. I retook my seat, and pulled a sheet from the file containing information on her long-term assignments.

Bella smiled eagerly at me while she handed me two nicely bound folders. "Dad, I finished one of my term papers, and the project I have due in November," she explained proudly. I smiled delightedly at her news, and looked at the folders she gave me. I could only imagine that my example this weekend helped to spur on her productivity.

I opened the first and smiled as I noticed the completed project. She struggled with this one for a couple of weeks. I glanced at the many charts, and read the material through to completion. "Bella, you managed this project nicely, and your presentation is sound."

"Thanks to you Dad, because I had no idea what my professor wanted. It was frustrating, but I did what you suggested. Eventually it started to make sense, and I soon completed the work," Bella stared at the report proudly with an occasional glance at me.

"You should take pride in your accomplishment, as you put a lot of effort into it. The presentation will earn you a nice grade," I enthused to her as I then picked up the term paper and read that. This time I pulled out a pen, and marked the odd grammatical error. I found a paragraph with information, which did not sit well with me, and placed a question mark through that. I motioned to it and suggested, "You may wish to verify this statement, as I believe it in error." She nodded her head in compliance before I added, "if the mistake is mine, please let me know."

My last statement earned me a smile, as Bella waited anxiously for me to complete my assessment of her paper. I could see in her eyes that my finding errors disappointed her, but what purpose would I serve if I failed to check such things? Bella quietly mentioned, "I completed the outline for my next term paper, and tomorrow I will pick up the books I need from the library."

I finished with the report and returned it to her saying, "your arguments are sound, and this too should earn you a nice mark. Bella, I am very pleased by your performance this week." We moved from the weekly progress report to our normal nightly routine, where I checked her assignments for the next day. Her work satisfied me, and then we turned to her readings.

The professors write down on the syllabus which material they intend to cover on a given day, and I insist that my children study this. In doing so they go to class already knowing which area confuses them, and can make inquiries that are more informed from their instructor. By the end of class, they know the material, and are ready to absorb more information. They gain a solid understanding of the course, and find test revision a less daunting task. I quizzed her on the readings, and once more, she handled herself well. I returned her assignments and mentioned, "Bella, I am very pleased with tonight's session, and I am proud of you."

I gazed happily at her delighted expression, as I could see the effect her new study habits had on her level of confidence. She gathered her books, and then paused as she stopped to stare at me. She mentioned softly, "Dad, good luck with mom. Emmett and Jasper are on patrol tonight, and the rest of us are going hunting."

My mind raced, and anxiety made itself well-known as I felt my stomach slide down to my groin. I realize this is impossible, but it certainly felt that way, and I suddenly found myself crossing one leg over the other. I offered Bella a smile of gratitude as I admitted, "I appreciate the privacy shown me." I awkwardly glanced to the floor, and then back at my daughter as I offered, "have fun on the hunt." She offered me a supportive smile, and left my study.

* * *

**Carlisle's Regret**

The fluttering in my stomach worsened as I detected Esme's scent. I gave a firm rub at my midsection to squelch my nervous rumblings, and rose from my chair. I approached the door, and opened it before she had a chance to knock. I smiled warmly at my wife in greeting. Stepping to the side, I motioned for her to come in. She walked into the study and curiously enquired, "Carlisle, how do you feel about us taking this to the spare bedroom? The children decided on a hunt, and we are now alone."

"Esme, that is not an alternative for tonight," I stated without hesitation. I closed the door to my study, and then the extra panel. Esme watched as I moved to the window, and did the same thing there. I removed my tie, and placed it on the counter in preparation for what lay ahead. Returning my attention to Esme, I stated, "The study is our only option."

Esme studied me curiously, as I finished with the tidying of my office. She had yet to respond. I approached my desk, and leaned against it while awaiting her comment. I became all too aware that this position would soon become much too uncomfortable, and I had to swallow the venom, which swirled in my mouth. She approached me and gently cupped my lower right cheek in the palm of her hand. With a softly spoken voice she enquired, "Carlisle, why is the study our only option? I found the bed much more personal, and it was less formal than your study."

"Esme, Nessie is home as she needs her sleep. She and the wolves will hear my chastisement," I stated as I gazed at my wife. I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "That is an unacceptable alternative. I believe that my children have the right to know of my punishments due to the covenant I have with them, but this does not apply to her or the wolves. I have no wish for them to know, although I realize that is not entirely within my control." I glanced at Esme curiously, as I enquired, "Would you agree?"

Esme lovingly smiled at me, and gently swept the hair from my face. "Carlisle, I understand your concerns, and I agree with you. Despite our current situation, you represent our family and coven. The Quileute Nation would not understand your punishment, and I can only assume them to think it a kinky game we play."

I smirked at my wife as I explained, "Renesmee is another matter entirely. I take great pains to make sure she is not present when I spank one of our children, as that is not a matter to discuss with a child. Despite my concerns, we know that she is aware of the chastisements. Uncle Emmett speaks freely of such things, and I am sure she now realizes that he is not the only one."

"Carlisle, Nessie is not home tonight," Esme stated. I glanced at her curiously, and she explained, "You have Bella to thank for that, as she made arrangements with Leah earlier today. Nessie is staying in the suite she and Seth share. I assume she is using Sue's bedroom, or at least the one she sleeps in when spending long hours at the clinic."

"Esme, how would you like to go about my chastisement tonight," I curiously enquired. "I realize we are alone in the home, but I would prefer to stay in my study." I inhaled deeply, and waited for her response. She stared at me in silent contemplation. My wife hesitated, and then went silent. I thought of my words tonight, and realized the error was mine.

I gazed into my wife's eyes and mentioned, "Esme, I apologize for my assertiveness tonight, and I concede to your authority. I have promised you control in such situations, but attempted to keep it for myself. You have my implicit trust, and I ask that you forgive me for reacting otherwise. This is a difficult situation for us both. Yours is the harder task, and I accept whatever decision you make."

Esme placed a hand on each of my shoulders, and stared into my eyes as she responded, "Carlisle, I understand your concerns. I was not upset with you, or offended." I watched as she picked up one of the high-backed chairs. The rear of the office consisted of a mahogany counter matching the built-in shelves and office furniture. It extended into the office about eight inches, and stood at waist height. Above that was a wall of reinforced, bulletproof glass, which now had a panel over it.

Esme set the high-backed chair against the counter, so that the back pressed against it. She then climbed the chair and seated herself on the counter. Her feet rested comfortably on the seat of the chair. I watched her curiously, and then realized exactly what she had planned.

"Esme, that is not a good idea," I hastily mentioned as I stared wide-eyed at my wife's makeshift setup. She glanced at me curiously, and then shook her head in disagreement. She needed no words to communicate her intention, as her right hand moved to her lap and patted it. I swallowed venom, as I felt it rise in my throat. I gaped at my wife in horror, as I envisioned how undignified I would look dangling from her lap. I would not have anything to grasp. I did not move closer as I calmly enquired, "Esme, why do you wish to shame me?"

"Carlisle, are you fighting me," Esme enquired curiously, as I steadfastly stood in place. She sighed deeply and explained, "I designed this office, and I know the counter can handle a great deal of weight. It supports the upper section of our home, and though it functions cosmetically as a counter, it is a load-bearing wall. This too is a solid chair. My legs press its back against the counter, and keep it firmly in place. This setup is more secure than your couch." She patted her lap once more and said, "Carlisle, come here please."

It teaches me to argue with a woman who loves architecture, and engineering. Of course, she would consider the safety aspect, and I could see her point. In fact, she made it quite well. I heard my wife clear her throat, but found myself not yet willing to move. I stared at her, and shook my head. "Esme, not like that," I stated more firmly.

"Carlisle, when are you willing to hand authority over to me? You refused to leave your study, so I have relented and designed another plan. I will not allow you to bend over the desk, nor will we use your couch. Our size difference practically forces you into the turtle position, and I was very uncomfortable with that."

Esme stopped as she took in a deep breath, and patted her leg once more. This time she used the index finger on her other hand to motion me over. I did not move. My anxiety erupted within me, and I feared for my dignity. My agreeing to such a notion was preposterous, and I will not do it. I stared up at my wife, and shook my head. I opened my mouth to vocalize my argument.

"Carlisle, come here now!" Esme interjected irritably.

My wife was definitely losing her patience, but I had to reason with her. This was not acceptable, "Esme," I started to explain, and heard her count out the number one. Is she kidding me? Rapidly I explained, "Esme, I do not wish to hang over your knee like a small child! Please do not make me do this!"

"Two"

This conversation must continue elsewhere, and after hearing that last number, I moved hastily to where she now pointed. The top of her lap stood about an inch shorter than my chest, and I glanced up at my wife as I continued my attempt of reasoning with her, "Esme, please be sensible. I am no child, and I wish you to explain your way of thinking. I cannot see the benefit of your shaming me in this way."

Esme finally relaxed, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She gazed down into my eyes and calmly explained, "Carlisle tonight is the worst of your two spankings." I cringed at her usage of the term, as it now felt surreal realizing I would soon dangle from her lap. That made the word even more real. I averted my gaze from her as she continued to explain, "Carlisle, in this position you must completely trust me. I will keep you from falling, and I will support you. I hold you, and keep you safe. Carlisle, this is what you need. I will not fail you, and I am your strength. I am the person who keeps you going, I am the foundation you fall back on, and I will always catch you. This holds true in life, marriage, and tonight while I spank you. Carlisle, do you trust me?"

I listened to the words of my wife with a heavy heart, and I found myself having to wipe at my eye. The chastisement had not yet started, and already I was emotional! I rubbed angrily at my eyes in trying to hide my shame. I glanced at my wife and stated firmly, "Esme, I trust you implicitly."

Esme placed her fingers gently under my chin, and guided me to look at her. Her other hand squeezed my shoulder affectionately as she stated, "Carlisle, tonight there is only us. You claim to trust me, and I am sure that you believe it. You have held back your pain for nearly four hundred years, and you created a granite mask of strength that blocked it from the view of others while it ate at you."

My wife spoke with construction metaphors, and in a way, that was a blessing. At least I could understand those. I did not follow everything that she said, but I listened intently and tried to make out her concerns. Esme continued to speak, "Carlisle, I want you to release your pain. It is my wish that you deafen me with your shouts. Release the anger, frustration, and the hurt that you kept all these years. Let it out. Nobody but I can hear you, and I want to help you. I know you can take this punishment in complete silence, but I do not wish for that. The hand on my shoulder moved to the top of my head as she gently brushed at my hair. Softly she enquired, "Carlisle, can you do this for me?"

I gazed into the eyes of my wife and mentioned, "Esme, it would be a lie for me to answer yes. In truth, I do not completely understand your wish. You want me to cry, scream, and dangle over your lap like a child. Esme, that is absurd. I will not do as you have asked."

Esme took in a deep breath as she unenthusiastically said, "have it your way Carlisle. You know what I want. I will not force them from you, but I welcome you to share." I nodded my head silently, and heard as my wife released her breath. My hands remained at my sides while my wife unbuckled my belt. She slid that from my pants, and folded it up beside her. I stared curiously at it, especially as the belt would break to pieces if used against me.

I felt Esme's hands move to the button of my trousers, and unfasten the outer one and then the inner. She lowered my zipper, and released them as gravity pulled them to the floor. I bent down to pick them up, but she stopped me with her hand upon my shoulder. I glanced at them, and felt my wife's fingers in the waist of my boxers. I inhaled deeply, while she pushed them to my knees. Her hands then wrapped around my waist, and lifted me to her lap.

Admittedly, I now found myself centered over her lap with my arms and legs dangling on either side. Her left arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and tightly held me in position. I felt even more vulnerable than I had the previous night. I attempted to pull my arms to my chest, but the effect was not the same. I was unable to tense my body protectively, with half of it hanging on the other side of my wife. I cold tense my legs, or I could tense my body. I could tense both, but they were somehow no longer part of the same defensive unit. I was vulnerable! I despised this position. Esme's voice broke through my thoughts as she enquired, "Carlisle, why are you receiving this spanking tonight?"

"Esme is there any chance of this window panel failing, and falling during my chastisement," I asked out of curiosity.

"During your what," Esme calmly enquired.

"Atonement!" I huffed gruffly.

"Carlisle," Esme said warningly.

"Esme!" I stated irritably.

"Carlisle, you will not goad me into beating you. You know what I want," Esme said patiently.

"I am not calling it that," I stated adamantly, and she responded with silence. My wife lovingly rubbed at my back, while I fumed in this horrible position. She started humming, but I was not giving in. How dare she suddenly change her mind, and then expect me to agree? She mused something about the time, and I hesitantly glanced at my watch. Ugh, and I bet Alice sees this too. I took in a deep breath and said, "Esme, you win. Spanked, you are spanking me. I potentially exposed the family, and risked many lives through this discovery. Not only would that endanger the lives of our family, but the wolves and the people in the area that we have sworn to protect. I am getting spanked, because you refuse to give me a proper punishment." She may have won, but so too did my temper.

* * *

**Spanking - **(**Esme does not Brutalize him**, his emotional chaos is an internal struggle)

Esme mused softly as she rubbed at my back, "that will do for now. Carlisle, I love you. If you can think of nothing else, then please remember that." I braced myself for what came next, and I was not disappointed! There was no warm up, or at least I hoped this was not it! I grunted at the first swat, and found myself having to groan or grunt with nearly everyone that landed.

I sucked in my breath, and had it quickly swatted out as I gasped loudly. I had not yet closed my mouth, as the next swat came more rapidly than expected, and I yelped. Not only did Esme randomly rain down her swats, but she also mixed up her timing. I had no idea when to expect the next one, and I found myself becoming frustrated with this. I could not prepare myself for upcoming swats, and a sense of vulnerability overcame me.

I cried out, and she continued to rain down her swats. My cries grew in volume and intensity, and I flailed desperately. I grabbed blindly, but there was nothing in my reach. I kicked, and bucked, and my feet only met air. Esme kept me firmly held on her lap, as I thrashed desperately. My screams echoed in my ears, and I knew my tears fell to the floor below. I was off-balance and my backside throbbed painfully as it became a raging inferno. I was helpless!

I no longer knew if my screams were just from the pain or anger as well. I growled in fury, as the pain increased in intensity. Hisses and snarls escaped from between my clenched teeth, then Esme hit a particularly sensitive spot just above my upper thigh, and I howled in agony. Anger, frustration, and pain raged through my body, and my growls became even louder. I cursed a storm, and threw out every word I knew. Esme did not stop, and she continued to swat my backside.

Eventually the pain became my main concern, and I screamed piteously. I desperately wished to beg for my punishment to end, but I dared not. My anger now completely dissipated, as my backside dominated my thoughts. Esme swatted vigorously against my sit spots. My screams intensified at the increased pain I felt. My hand started to fly back, but I stopped it and tucked my arms under my chest. The move did little else, other than to refrain from further disgracing myself.

I desperately tried to escape, and tried everything that had ever worked for my children. Esme held me firmly. She would not let me go. The pain enraged me, as I cried out desperately, and then the fight in me began to leave. I realized that Esme still held me. My wife never threw me from her lap. Esme still supported me.

There was no more fight, but I was emotionally raw. I was vulnerable, as I had no control and could not grasp at anything but air. The pain overwhelmed me, and I found myself weeping. I felt the loving affections of my wife, and I knew she would not let me fall. I felt myself overrun with emotions, and thoughts returned to my youth.

* * *

**Abusive Flashback**

Suddenly I huddled on the ground, and I was alone inside my father's shed. I held my arms protectively, as I covered my head. Blood ran down my back, and it dripped on the floor. I had cried and pleaded desperately for my Father to stop, and I disgusted him. I humiliated him with my weakness. I was seven, and I should be stronger! I should not be so feeble! I peeked through my folded arms, and watched as his scuffed boots walked away from the shed. I waited, sobbing on the floor until I heard him enter the home, and I slowly rose from the ground. I cried out from the pain.

Fearfully my eyes darted to the house, and I thanked God my Father had not heard my further show of weakness! I did not wish to cause him shame. I grabbed an old blanket, and covered myself as I fled into the forest. Pity the poor preacher, God cursed him with a feeble son. God, why did you make me so frail? He deserved someone better. I had a fort in the woods, and I ran to it.

I took shelter in the trees, and there I remained. My tears screamed of my failing. I had to protect my father from the shame of having a son like me. How long can I hide this? How long can I keep pretending? How long can I keep this secret from the adults, before they discover what I really am? I envisioned them turning on him, and jeering him in the streets. I envisioned his parishioners teasing him, and all because they learned of the real me. My shame will ruin his life! God, please take me! I am weak! I do not deserve to live!

I hugged myself desperately as my tears saturated the dirt beneath. Dear God, please take me now.

* * *

**Esme's Arms**

Slowly I began to realize the arms around me were not my own. This confused me. It felt different. I did not open my eyes, as I continued to weep in the arms that now protected me. They held me firmly. I felt safe in them, and I never wanted to leave. They cradled me, and I cried piteously. My sobbing began to slow, as my awareness continued to grow.

I heard a sound; no, it was a woman's voice. I listened to it, as I tried to hear what she said. The words were of love. I closed my eyes once more, and relished in the affections of this wonderful woman. Awareness alerted me to her identity. "Esme," I said in a voice that sounded much rougher than it should. I felt her arms tighten around me, and she uttered words of love. My heart swelled and I said the first thing that came to mind, "I love you."

Esme ran her fingers through my hair, and swept it from my face. I opened my eyes, and realized she had carried me into our bedroom. We lay together on the bed. I was on my side, and she curled herself against me while holding me firmly in her warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around the one hugging me, and rested in the aura of her love. I suddenly felt as if awakening from a dream, as the reminiscences of the past became just that. They were nothing more than memories.

The recent events suddenly became very clear once more, causing a loud groan to escape from my lips. I shamefully pressed my head into the pillow, as I heard her concerned enquiries. "Esme," I asked, "Did I swear?" I was not entirely sure how to word my question. What if those curses just ran through my mind, and I had not actually uttered them?

Esme lovingly stroked my hair as she admitted, "that was an impressive vocabulary. I never heard some of those words before." A louder groan escaped as I grabbed another pillow and shamefully hid my face. I felt the vibrations of the bed as my wife scooted closer to me, and rested her head upon my back. "Carlisle, I love you. Can you talk about what happened to you in there?"

Esme laughed as I mumbled into the pillow, and she jerked it away. I sat up quickly to grab it, and winced painfully as my backside met the mattress. I bashfully glanced at my wife, as I swiftly rolled to my hips. I took in a deep breath and answered her, "you disciplined me for exposing our family."

Esme rolled her eyes at the statement, and gently brushed my cheek with her hand. "Carlisle, you know that is not what I meant." She stroked my arm lovingly, and then ran her fingers over my chest. "Carlisle please let me in. Your previous spankings were much worse than this one, but I have never seen you react this way."

I scratched at my head, as I was not entirely sure what to say. "Esme, I had a vivid memory from when I was a child." I gazed at my wife, and hoped she would understand. "You just finished," I stopped talking for a moment as I organized my thoughts. The child received a chastisement. How can I compare what Esme did, to what he received? Still, the word spanking is childish, but that is what she wants me to call it. I returned my attention to Esme, and gazed into her eyes as I whispered bashfully, "spanking me." I caught Esme's smirk, and gave her one of my own.

I cleared my throat and spoke normally as I explained, "I was no longer here with you. Esme, I had a flashback of my youth. Suddenly I was seven again, and my father just finished punishing me. I disappointed him. I cried out, and I had tears running down my face. I had blood dripping from my back, and he despised me. Esme, it is unbelievable. I was seven years old and blaming myself! I used to feel sorry for my father, and I ran to hide from the neighbors so they would not see me cry. I hid so they would not see me bleed. I was so ashamed of my frailty."

Tears slipped from Esme's eyes, and I lovingly brushed at them as I continued to explain, "I saw myself as a child, and heard his thoughts run through my mind. I heard his fears, and I lived what he experienced. They were my thoughts; I was thinking them with the child. It was different, because I was. My adult mind was there too, and I saw everything. Esme, it is so hard to explain. I have always thought myself weak, and I struggle constantly to prove otherwise. I fought desperately against any sign of weakness, so I could keep my secret hidden. I believed for my entire life that I was weak, and by pretending strength I could keep others from discovering the real me."

I smiled warmly at my wife, and wiped the tears from her face as I explained, "I now know why. That flashback is a memory I locked away. That was the day I drew upon my existing knowledge, and determined that I was weak. The reasoning behind the judgement was too painful, so my mind must have stored it somewhere. I have lived with that verdict since, as if it was an irrefutable fact. I was unable to dispute this conclusion, as I never remembered the argument. My mind locked away the reasons, and all I had left was the verdict of weakness. Today I saw, learned, and experienced his thoughts as he pronounced his judgement upon me. The adult in me wept, as I now drew upon my experiences and the conclusion was vastly different. The boy was so vulnerable."

Esme's tears now streamed down her face, and for a moment, I wondered if I should continue. I placed my hand affectionately under her cheek, so she could lay with her head in my palm. She motioned for me to continue, and I did hesitantly. "I crawled into the woods, and cried into the dirt while hugging myself. Eventually I realized it was not my arms doing the hugging, but your own."

I glanced pitifully at my wife as I enquired, "Esme how is it possible that I could so firmly hold a belief as if it was indisputable fact, and never recall the reasoning for it? I do not see him as me. He is that boy, and I just want to hold him. I desperately wished to comfort him, but I could do nothing of the sort. I could only watch."

I glanced at Esme as I admitted, "I felt you were calling me weak when you spoke of spankings. It was more than an insult. Esme, I felt violated and vulnerable. You were close to discovering the secret I felt compelled to keep. Your forcing me to call it a spanking made me feel like you suspected my weakness and wanted me to confirm it. It terrified me. I could not accept that, and fought against you to hide my shame. The boy convinced himself that such a discovery would end in rejection, and I felt no different. That was an indisputable fact. I did not wish to lose you, or my family. I desperately attempted everything I could to avoid that, and acted with hostility. Esme, I apologize. My flashback helped me to understand, and Esme you strengthened me." My wife could not speak, as tears streamed from her eyes. I felt her embrace tighten around me in response to my words.

I now realized that tears slipped from my eyes as I spoke, and I bashfully smiled at my wife. I took in a deep breath and stared at her as I affirmed what she already knew, "Esme, I am not lacking. I have no reason to fear or show intolerance to things I consider weak. I still think the word spanking is childish, but I am better able to understand your reasoning. I do not like the word associated with me, but I no longer feel the strong loathing I once did. Your spanking was nothing like the chastisement that boy's father gave him."

Esme lovingly teased me as she stated, "avoid giving me a reason to spank you, and then you no longer need to worry about such childish words." I grinned impishly at my wife, and agreed fully with her statement. I certainly had no intention to do so again. We hugged one another affectionately, and then we began to kiss. Her soft lips pleasured my own, and we shared gentle attentions with one another. Our beasts remained caged. They were tame, while my wife and I passionately relished in our love through innocent affections shown one another. Eventually our beasts did come out, and then our play became much more vigorous. Tonight, those pleasures came second to the affections I shared with my wife. Tonight, she helped me to heal.

_I would be lost without Esme._


	21. Cheating VIII Tender Moments - ouch

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Tender Moments**

**_Monday, October 15, 2012_**

Esme and I lay on the bed while sharing simple affections. We basked in our love, and conversed from our hearts as if two teenagers in love. I did not wish for this tender moment to end, but the day had other plans. We heard knocking at the door, and then Jasper's voice as he called out, "There is no need to answer. Alice wanted me to tell you that she is running late, and will meet with everyone downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Jasper," I called out loudly enough for him to hear. I looked at the clock and groaned as I admitted, "it is getting late. I will have to thank Alice later for the reminder." I smirked at my wife as I gave her a kiss in parting. A loud gasp escaped when I rolled over and my backside met with the mattress. I leapt from the bed, and my hands flew behind as I rubbed frantically at the relit inferno. A sheepish glance at my wife told me all I needed to know, as her amused smirk made her thoughts rather clear.

Esme placed a hand over her mouth, but it was much too late. I rolled my eyes at her in amusement. She chuckled and admitted, "Carlisle, you had to see your face. It upsets me to see you in this pain, but your shocked expression was priceless. Did you forget about your spanking?"

I glanced at the ceiling and took in a deep breath as I mentioned, "maybe, just a little. I greatly enjoyed our bedroom chat tonight, and I became absorbed in it." Esme agreed with my sentiments, and approached me lovingly. She gently brushed her lips against mine, and we kissed tenderly. I gazed into her eyes and passionately stated, "I love you Esme, and if I had the choice I would stay home today."

Esme smiled warmly as her hand ran through the back of my hair. She looked up at me, and met my gaze as she stated, "I love you too Carlisle. Your professor is expecting you to show today, and I am sure your mommy would not wish for you to skip classes." I smirked at my wife in response, and glanced at the clock as the minutes continued to slip by. She gave me another kiss, and then gently motioned for me to hurry.

The hot water felt great for the first few seconds, as it rained against my face and splashed at my chest. Then it ran over my backside. The temperature fell sharply after that unpleasant reminder, and I hastened through the rest of my shower. I entered our dressing room, and found my wife puzzling over my clothing. I glanced in the cupboard where my trousers are kept, and then at my wife as I enquired, "Esme, did you forget to do the laundry?"

My wife shook her head as she explained, "Carlisle, I washed everything except for the clothes worn yesterday." I motioned to the empty cabinet, and looked once more at my wife. She shrugged her shoulders and explained, "You have two pairs at the cleaners, and the one you wore yesterday. Carlisle, you must buy some new clothes." My shoulders slumped at my wife's statement. Esme offered me a comforting smile as she added more misery, "Alice cannot help you, as that would set her progress back too much."

I closed the door to my cupboard, and sighed at my wife's words. I took in a deep breath and moved to the larger area where I keep my suits. Alice admitted once to Esme that they typically cost three thousand dollars apiece. Since then Esme protected them from our beasts. That means I have clothing to wear today. I pulled out a nice charcoal grey suit, and picked out a blue shirt to go with it. Esme kissed me lightly, and excused herself to check on the children. I watched as she left, and pulled down a yellow tie. I held it up to the suit, and it looked nice. I threw on my leather coat, grabbed what I needed for class, and said my goodbyes to those not headed to Canada.

* * *

**Fashion Makeover**

Outside I met with Alice, Bella, and Edward. We began to run, when I suddenly found myself in a great deal of pain. My traveling pack needed readjustment, as it pounded uncomfortably against my backside. It was not something I previously noticed. Edward must have realized the situation, as he slowed to a stop. The women looked at him in confusion, but I understood his reason. Humbly I removed my pack, and readjusted the straps to place it in a more comfortable position. Bella and Alice perceived the situation accurately, and offered me compassionate glances. It was mortifying, but I thanked my children for their consideration and we continued.

The trip was much less pleasant than I anticipated, as my backside burned relentlessly. Esme promised I would feel it, and she was not kidding. The bus ride was excruciating with all the jostling and bumping of bodies, but we eventually made it to our apartment. I eagerly removed my traveling pack, and absently rubbed at my backside. My children's amusement alerted me to my inelegant actions, and I swiftly restrained myself from furthering the activity. Edward smiled at me as he said, "Dad, sometimes you just have to do it. We have all been there, and know exactly how you feel."

I admitted bashfully to my son, "It was a moment that I will not repeat. I apologize that you saw that, and I would appreciate your discretion in this matter." They promised their silence, although their amusement remained a source of light banter while we changed from our traveling gear. I removed the leather-traveling coat, and turned to hang it in the closet when a loud ear-piercing shriek interrupted me. We all stopped to stare at Alice.

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Alice gasped at me in horror. Suddenly I felt the eyes of my children staring at me, and I gazed down at my clothes in confusion. I did not have long to wait, as Alice moved hastily to my side and grasped my tie. "Dad, you cannot wear this. The tie stays here," she commanded while her fingers moved rapidly to remove it. She hung the tie up, and stepped back to look at me. She offered a nod of approval and reluctantly admitted, "That will have to do."

Bella wrinkled her brow in confusion as she watched the antics of her sister. She glanced at me and stated, "Alice, I don't see anything wrong with that tie. It looks good with the suit." I thought so too. Alice stared with disbelieving eyes to her sister, and snorted disdainfully to show she disagreed.

Edward placed a cautionary hand on Bella and said, "Do not get me involved." Turning his attention to me, he admitted, "Dad, this is why I wear black jeans. They go with everything, and you never have to worry about Alice's fashion adjustments." Alice snorted in reply.

Edward received a smirk, as I found no error in his astuteness. "Son, those are wise words." A glance at Alice informed me of how wrong I was, and I waited curiously for her explanation.

"Dad, Bella you cannot be serious!" Alice gawked at her sister, and then at me. She breathed in deeply and explained, "The shirt goes nicely with the suit, and the tie goes well with the charcoal colour. The shirt and tie also go together." I stared at Alice, as I truly did not see the problem.

She looked at me patiently and explained, "Dad, the shirt, and tie are complementary colours. You wear them together to draw attention, or to stand out. That is inappropriate with a suit. The suit is an assembly of various items, and most people use triad colour schemes. Dad, you are one of the few men who look great in an analogous colour scheme, as it is a more restrictive style and goes well with your reserved nature." She motioned to my tie and mentioned, "When your shirt and tie draw too much attention from the suit, it makes you look like a clown."

Bella raised her brow to Alice and stated, "Alice, Dad looks sharp in his suit. Something isn't right, but I would never call him a clown." Edward chuckled in amusement, but wisely stayed out of the conversation.

Mentally I enquired of Edward, '_Did you understand any of that?'_ His restrained grin was answer enough. I turned to Alice and mentioned, "I appreciate your explanation. It pleases me to know that I no longer look like a clown." She smirked at me in response. I pulled out my wallet and enquired, "Alice, do you have my measurements with you, as I intend to make a few online purchases."

Alice pulled out a pen, and wrote a few things down on a piece of paper. She reluctantly handed it to me and mentioned, "This is everything you need. These are the measurements you give the tailors for the fitted clothes." She glanced at me curiously, and then added another column. "These are the sizes you take from the rack. Dad, you should stick with fitted clothes, as they look a lot better."

"I appreciate that Alice, and you have my thanks." I finished transferring my books and laptop into my briefcase, and threw on my black wool trench coat. We parted ways, and I headed off to class. Mondays begin in the lecture hall where I sit with many students and listen to the professor drone about the topic. I seldom look forward to this class, and today was no exception.

* * *

**Skipping**

The doors at the front of the class were two floors down from the entry doors at the back. I arrived early this morning, and noticed only two others in the room. I expected the rest to pile in closer to the beginning of class. Bolts firmly held the flimsy seats to the floor, and I found myself unable to hover over the chair. The backs were weak, and I would have to sit on the hardened seat. Without drawing attention, I slowly lowered myself to the molded plastic chair. I clenched my jaw tightly, and readied for the pain. It was intense, and I had to bounce a leg to restrain myself. This was nowhere near the pain of Esme's first chastisement, but I most certainly found little comfort on this chair.

I attempted the maneuver I perfected after Jasper's fight, but the seats failed me. The chair needed a strong back, so I could lean firmly against that and hover over the seat. Unfortunately, this was not possible. The inferno on my backside reignited as the back pushed out, causing me to sit fully upon the hard plastic seat. I desperately attempted to control myself, but a hiss escaped through my teeth and I winced painfully. I rose quickly from the chair, and glanced at the students near the lecture podium. Fortunately, they failed to notice my antics.

I attempted to sit again, but this time I leaned forward on the flip down writing desk attached to the chair. It was not strong enough. I looked up as a few more students entered, and realized the rest would arrive shortly. I attempted to sit, and hide my face in my arms as I tried to force myself to adjust and build a tolerance for the pain. I writhed quietly in the chair, and believed my motions went unnoticed. I forced myself to stay for a few minutes while more students piled into the room. Eventually, I rose from the chair, grabbed my things, and left. It was not possible for me to remain in that class.

I briskly exited the building, and leaned against the wall as I dialed Esme's cell. She answered after the third ring. "Esme," I mentioned quietly as I began the conversation, "what are your plans for today?"

Esme curiously asked, "Carlisle is something wrong? You sound rather tense." There was a pause on the line, and then her voice dropped as she softly enquired, "my plans for the day? Carlisle, you know my classes start in an hour. I thought you had an early morning lecture, when does that begin?"

I glanced at my watch and answered, "In two minutes." I felt weak, frail, and feeble. I had no wish to avoid my responsibilities, but my dignity demanded it. "Esme, it is a large lecture class with over a hundred students. I think it holds well over two hundred, but I never actually counted."

"Carlisle, what are you saying? You have less than a minute left, are you in class already," Esme curiously enquired.

"No, Esme I am unable to attend the lecture," I stated. I closed my eyes at her gasp and reassured her, "I am fine." For some reason she did not accept that statement, and so I continued, "Esme, please do not concern yourself."

"Carlisle, you of all people would not skip classes," Esme softly stated. Her voice filled with concern as she mentioned, "I cannot see you willingly choosing to do so, and know you are keeping something from me. I fail to understand how you think I would not be concerned. What is wrong?"

"Esme, I would rather not go into detail," I calmly stated. "I arrived early to class, and discovered the seating arrangements were inappropriate for my current needs." I slowly inhaled, and gritted my teeth patiently while my wife fought to control her laughter.

Esme attempted to sound concerned when she asked, "Carlisle, do you mean to tell me that you have skipped class today, because you are unable to sit down?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I swallowed a little more of my pride. I waited for my wife's amusement to settle down before I mentioned. "Yes."

Esme's voice actually did sound concerned, and I knew this was no act. She softly enquired, "Carlisle, what happened? I thought you were in better condition than that. Did I abuse you?"

Firmly I stated, "Esme, of course not. You handled the situation perfectly. This morning's run made things rather difficult, and reduced much of the healing that occurred throughout the night. I can only describe it as excruciating."

Esme paused for a moment and then asked, "What class did you skip?"

"A computer lecture," I explained. I heard Esme suck in her breath, and waited a moment before I continued. "It is not a concern. The professor will discuss another command needed for the project. I completed it, and I understand the material she intends to cover."

"Carlisle, I do not like to hear that you missed computers. I know you have mastered the project, but you struggled with it. What if you miss something important," Esme enquired. She paused for a few moments before she stated, "you cannot miss Mackael's class. When is that?"

I paused before I answered, "I have an hour break between classes, and then his at eleven. I realize that attendance for that one is mandatory, and my plan is a trip to the grocer for some ice and then to the apartment." I smiled softly as I spoke into the phone, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Liar," Esme managed to say between her chuckles. "Carlisle, I know the reason you called." I feigned innocence while she laughed even more. "I can understand your concern, but I am not your mother. I will punish Edward or Bella for skipping classes, but Carlisle you should know better than that. You of all people will never neglect your responsibilities, unless you have a valid reason."

I smirked and huffed indignantly into the phone, causing Esme to laugh even more. "Need mommy to write a note to your teacher?" she playfully teased, and then she broke into another round of laughter. "All kidding aside, I love you Carlisle and I do apologize for the discomfort you are in."

"I love you too, Esme," I mentioned. "Please, do not blame yourself for this. It was completely my doing, and I'll see you tonight." I knew this would not concern my wife, but after last night, I wished to make sure. I was unable to find ice, but I did manage to find a few bags of frozen peas. I purchased them, and returned to our apartment where I put them to use.

I grabbed one of the bags, and set the other two into the freezer to keep cold. I planned to spend the next couple of hours numbing my backside with the frozen peas while training my mind to tolerate the pain. I set the bag on the hard wooden kitchen chair, and placed my laptop on the table. I was alone in the apartment as I slowly sat on the peas, and did not concern myself with the hisses and winces of pain. I wriggled desperately while my mind adjusted, and spent the next ten minutes in complete agony.

Eventually I learned to tolerate this level of pain, or the freezing had an affect. Either way I found myself able to concentrate on something other than my backside. I turned to the computer, and found the bookmark folder Alice made for me consisting of online retailers selling items of clothing. I found a few places that sold trousers, and found some I liked. Alice told me to order the fitted ones, so I provided the measurements she gave. I decided to do the same with shirts, and found a few that looked nice. Again, I ordered five of each. I provided the required information, and then turned off the browser.

I decided to work on my second computer project, and focused on that for the next little while. I changed my frozen peas every hour, and found my tolerance building to the pain. My backside felt nicely numb. My cell phone alerted me to a call from my wife, so I activated it and curiously enquired, "Is the teacher skipping school?"

* * *

**CPS**

Esme completely ignored my question as she spoke rapidly into the phone. "Carlisle, we have a problem!" I held the phone closer to my ear, as I encouraged her to explain. "All of our children plagiarised their reports." A low rumbling growl greeted this news. "That is not the problem. Child Protective Services have taken an interest. They want to meet with us."

I sucked in my breath and thought of the many swears I screamed while over Esme's lap. The words ran freely through my mind, but they now stayed there. "When do they wish to meet with us," I calmly enquired.

"Tonight at six," Esme quietly informed me.

I had another call and mentioned, "Esme, Alice is attempting to reach me. I will call you shortly." Esme let me know that she would wait, and I accepted Alice's call.

"Dad, I can return to the apartment by noon, and then we can go home. Edward and Bella need to stay in Canada tonight, as there are rogues in the area. They are passing through, but our scent will attract them. We can take the Urus home," Alice explained.

"That sounds good Alice, and you have my thanks. I will tell your mother," I mentioned calmly. I was about to disconnect when she apologized. "We will speak of this later," I stated. Alice promptly hung up, and I called my wife.

Esme picked up immediately, and I calmly informed her, "Alice and I are driving home in the Urus. We plan to leave at noon, but Bella and Edward must stay in Canada due to rogue activity."

"Carlisle, we need to talk about the children's discipline," Esme mentioned quietly. I reluctantly found myself in agreement. She continued, "Modern mortals do not understand spankings, and they would consider it unlawful for children our age. Carlisle, we must consider an alternative punishment while CPS investigates us."

"Esme, I agree with you." I pinched the bridge of my noise in silent contemplation. A minute passed before I calmly stated, "Child Protection Services may visit periodically without notice. This is a problem. Esme, can you arrange for your students to seal the medical clinic? We do not legally own the title to our home, so we can pass it off as an area that we have no authority to enter. We cannot have CPS snooping around in there. Sam might have a few ideas." I groaned softly as I admitted, "Esme, I loath the idea of placing further restrictions on our children. We need to discuss this further, but I must head to Mackael's class. I will call you around noon." Esme wished me well and we disconnected.

* * *

**Professor Mackael**

I gathered my things for class, and sent a text to Edward and Bella. They replied instantly, and both sounded more than eager to stay in Vancouver. I placed the frozen bag of peas into the freezer, and made my way to class. I arrived fifteen minutes early, but I was unable to enter the classroom as another session remained active. The doors opened a few minutes later, and students poured from the room into the hall. I waited for it to empty, before I walked inside.

I glanced at the many tables and chairs, and realized my situation was little better than before. At least the writing surfaces were solid, and I could support my weight with my arms. This time I moved to the back of the room, and took one of those seats. I hung my coat on the chair, and dug out the items I required for class. I looked at the hard plastic seat, and eyed my heavy wool trench coat when it occurred to me that I could make this better. I picked up my jacket, and carelessly tossed it on the chair as I have seen other students do. I loathed the wrinkles this would cause, but the extra padding was worth it.

Students began taking seats around me. I leaned forward, placed my forearms on the desk, and my weight on them as I lowered myself to the chair. My backside was no longer numb, and I once more felt the excruciating pain I attempted to avoid. I leaned forward and rested my head in my arms, as I struggled to adapt to the ache. I cradled my head, as if resting or attempting to gain a few needed winks before class. I struggled desperately not to squirm, and my breathing quickened from my efforts.

I heard movement behind me, and assumed more students rushed in before the doors closed. I still had not fully composed myself when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I sucked in my breath, and made a concentrated effort to keep up control as I lifted my head and looked into Mackael's eyes. My stomach fluttered, but that was nothing compared to the sensations given off by the lower part of my anatomy. The masseter muscle in my cheek flexed steadily, as I clenched my teeth to control the pain. He studied me with his gaze, as I found myself desperately attempting to hide my discomfort. It is one thing to speak of such things, but an entirely different matter to live through them. In a soft voice he said, "See me after class." I responded with a simple nod of my head, as I did not trust my voice.

He seemed satisfied with my response, and moved to the front where he began his lecture. I attempted to place my weight on a hip, but that looked excessively obvious. I could not hover, as the pressure on the backrest would cause the chair to tip, unless I actually put weight on the seat. At that point, there is no reason to hover. My fellow students would snicker if I sat on my hands, so the only alternative available was to press my forearms against the surface of the desk and lean on them. The class dragged on forever, and I began to think time stopped just to have a little fun with Carlisle Cullen.

This fifty-minute class felt like a ninety-minute session. I must have glanced at my watch dozens of times, and I swore it stopped working. With five minutes left of class I heard snickering a few rows over. Curiously, I listened in, and two guys spoke of another's bladder. Then I heard one whisper, "He was in a bad way when he got here, I didn't think he'd last through class. That blonde guy has a bladder of steel." I gasped quietly, and could hear more rapid whispers. I thought my discomfort well hidden from my fellow students, but obviously, I was wrong.

It was mortifying to know they noticed my slight movements. Were they the only ones? My mind reeled with the possibilities, and I made a rash decision as I discretely moved my hand into my lap. Let them think I needed to urinate. I rose from my seat the moment class ended, and slowly placed my belongings back into the briefcase. I removed the now severely wrinkled coat from my chair, and brushed at it in trying to make it more presentable. Maybe Alice will have an idea or two. I glanced up to see the last of the students leaving the room, and made my way to Mackael. "Professor Mackael," I mentioned respectfully, "you wished to speak with me?"

"Mr. Cullen, yes I would like a word with you." I quietly acknowledged his statement with a polite nod of my head. He studied me curiously, and pulled a copy of my report from his case. My eyes scanned it for signs of red ink, and I found none. I stared at him curiously, while he rubbed at his chin in silent contemplation. Finally he spoke, "Mr. Cullen, I am very good at spotting fakes." Considering how he studies a person, I had little doubt about the truthfulness of his words. I continued to look him in the eye as he placed a hand upon my shoulder and mentioned, "You had one hell of a weekend. I hope you never need to repeat it." He was not the only one.

My eyes widened at his announcement, and my gaze fell to the ground, as I could no longer look him in the eye. He stood in silence, and did not speak. Slowly I raised my gaze, and saw a smile on the elder's face. "Mr. Cullen, I am very pleased with your report. You have earned a 4.0 for your efforts." I smiled delightedly to receive a perfect grade. I grinned at him in thanks, but he had not yet finished. "Please let your mother know that she too has earned a four."

My mouth gaped open, and then I snapped it shut as I realized what he meant with those words. Esme was wrong! How can I ever face this man again? His statement shocked me into silence, and found myself standing in a perfect posture as I tried to decide my next action. I swallowed deeply and quietly mentioned, "Thank-you Sir."

Mackael offered me a warm smile and patted me on the shoulder as he admitted, "a son like you would make me proud. Keep up the good work Cullen and I look forward to seeing you at graduation." I once more thanked the man, but his words softened the blow. With that simple statement, he turned a mortifying experience into a pleasant memory.

I now offered him a sincere smile as I said, "I appreciate the opportunity you gave me. I also acknowledge that I deserved everything else I received, and I wished to apologize for my temper."

Mackael's lips curled into a friendly smile as he mentioned, "it was not easy for you son, and I understand. I appreciate the apology, and I forgive you. Cullen, you will make a fine doctor one day, and when you do remember to thank your mother." He smirked to me as he headed toward the door, "in the meantime, I recommend ice."

"Yes, Sir."


	22. CPS and Jasper's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

**A/N: **I placed in here the adoption story which is really only relevant to this AU. I hope you like it, but I sectioned it out if you would rather skip on to the rest of the story.

* * *

**Child Protection Services**

**_Monday, October 15, 2012_**

Alice and I met at the apartment, and drove home in silence. I managed to drive, despite the occasional moment of agony. We used our Canadian car and those identities at the border. Alice attempted to engage me in conversation, but I had much to think of and continued to brood in silence. I had a lot on my mind, and did not wish to converse. My lacklustre response was answer enough, and my daughter was very eager for our trip to end.

We arrived home, and I pulled the car into the large underground parking facility. I turned my attention to Alice, for the first time since leaving our apartment. I studied her with my gaze, and realized how angered I was at the situation. Yes, my children greatly disappointed me, but the situation itself was very disturbing. Alice fretted nervously at my gaze, and then I broke the silence. I calmly instructed, "Inform your siblings to gather their school books, and meet in the library. I suggest you make use of your time, as I expect to find you diligently at work when I join you."

Alice gazed at the floor of the car as she fumbled with her safety belt. Hesitantly she placed her hand on the door, and then pivoted in her seat to look at me. She stared at me nervously, and quietly mentioned, "Dad, I am very sorry for what I did." Having said what she needed, Alice turned to the door for a hasty retreat. She either did not wish my reply, or did not believe I would give it.

I placed a hand upon her lower arm as she was about to step from the vehicle. She glanced at my hand, and then looked into my eyes as I calmly explained, "Alice, the actions of my children are disappointing, but I am not angry with you. This disturbing state of affairs with CPS has me concerned. I understand you found my silence disquieting, but I needed to organize my thoughts."

"I understand Dad," Alice mentioned quietly. She had more to say, and I sat patiently while she gathered her thoughts. "Dad, I know that you have yet to decide on our punishment." She smiled guiltily to me as she explained, "I have not received a premonition for it." I smirked at my daughter, as this is something our family expected from her. She glanced up at me and mentioned, "You only copied three paragraphs. We handed in an entire essay. Dad, you had two chastisements." I smirked at my daughter's reminder, as if I could have forgotten. She smiled sadly at me, and softly enquired, "Do you plan to give us two?"

I offered Alice a tight smile while I answered her question, "Alice, my transgression was more grievous than yours." I studied her curiously, and gave her a few moments to think upon my words before I continued, "If I had decided, then you would already have your premonition. Alice, we both know this has not yet happened. Esme and I need to speak with Child Protection Services, and find out why they are here. After that your mother and I will discuss the matter."

"Thanks Dad," Alice said without much enthusiasm. She made her way out of the car, and vanished up the stairs leading to our suite. Teenagers are always in a hurry. I moved at a slower pace as I carefully exited the vehicle, grabbed my briefcase, and headed to our suite. I walked to my study without interruption, and placed my briefcase inside. I moved to the painting on the wall adjoining our bedroom, and slid that to the side to gain access to the wall safe.

I unlocked it, and pulled out the official adoption records and court documents for our seven children. I also pulled out our marital certificate, and ensured I had the proper identification on me. I then relocked the safe, and replaced the painting. I returned to the main floor of our home, and put my coat in the closet before heading to the kitchen. I noticed a flourish of activity, as the children had heard Alice's message, and were now making their way into the library.

The kitchen looked spotless, but a repulsive odor lingered in the air. I heard Esme's voice from the dinning area, and a muffled response, which could only be our Granddaughter. I soon entered, and smiled as I noticed Renesmee biting down on a cookie. Esme must have made them earlier, as that would explain the odor. I knew better than to ask about the smell. I smiled to the women and enquired, "Esme, did you speak with Renesmee about the meeting tonight?"

Esme smiled at her as she confirmed, "yes, though she is a little nervous about the situation. I explained that Bella and Edward are in Canada, and she is Bella and Alice's younger sister." I ran a hand through my hair and curiously glanced at Renesmee.

"Dad," she said with an impish smile, as if having to test how it sounded. Admittedly, I did enjoy hearing her call me that, but Grandpa has just as nice a ring to it. I smiled warmly to her in encouragement as she explained, "Alice is seventeen, Bella is twenty, and I'm the kid sister at sixteen." I smiled proudly to her, and offered her a kiss on the head. It was then we heard the buzz of the downstairs door.

I glanced at Esme, and she mentioned, "I set up a few refreshments in the sitting area." I understood, and took a deep breath as I prepared myself to meet with the woman from CPS. I did not have far to go, as Seth and she met me at the entrance to our suite.

Seth smiled warmly at the young woman as he introduce, "Ashley, this is Dr. Cullen." I proffered my hand to the youth, and she took it immediately. She smiled to me in greeting, and then glanced at the young man who introduced us. "Oh, yeah, I'm Seth. As I said, I live upstairs. We have billiards and other games in that room over there," he mentioned as he pointed to the area down the hall. "I would be happy to show you around and maybe we can play." Without giving her a chance to reply, Seth hastily enquired, "so, are you seeing anyone?"

"I would like that," Ashley mentioned, and then admitted, "none yet. Maybe we can talk about it." I pressed my lips tightly together, to restrain my amusement. This young pup's father died too soon, and I now realized he and I needed to chat. She then turned her attention to me and mentioned, "I am Ashley Lyon from the Children's Protection Service. I spoke with Esme earlier today, and I believe you were expecting me." Seth stared at Ashley curiously, but did not seem overly impressed with her announcement.

"Yes, we have expected you, please come in," I mentioned politely, and watched as Seth ran off. That boy does need a chat, and I could only imagine the advice the other wolves gave him. Ashley followed me into the suite. We walked past the kitchen and dinning area, and continued through the small hall past the library. That was when I noticed she no longer followed, and I turned to see her gazing into the room. I approached her, and looked into the library to see what held her interest. I almost feared a makeshift fort, but the children were inside working diligently on their homework. She entered the room.

I watched curiously, as she walked behind the children, and looked over their shoulders. I walked into the room, and quietly introduced each student. Renesmee now joined her aunts and uncles, except she sat at the recliner in the corner and read from one of her books. It was eerie seeing the children this quiet, and I realized that my presence held their interest. Their eyes followed me. Ashley too noticed this as she enquired, "It is strange to see youth this quiet."

I took in a deep breath and admitted, "Normally, I would agree with you, but I made it home minutes before you arrived. We discovered their disgraceful behavior earlier today, and I have not yet discussed it with them." Ashley absorbed the information, as I gazed at my children. I glanced at her and admitted, "They are on their best behavior." Ashley smirked at me, and seemed content with what she saw. I led her to the main sitting area where Edward's piano now stands. Esme rose immediately, and I introduced the two women.

Ashley smiled warmly to my wife, and immediately accepted the offer of tea and cookies. I inwardly grimaced as Esme poured me a cup of the putrid substance, and offered me one of the disgusting sugary snacks. Renesmee loves them, so I can only assume they taste somewhat different to humans. I smiled to my wife, and thanked her for the revolting snacks. I will have to cough them up later. Ashley stared at the grand piano curiously as she mentioned, "that is a very nice piano. Those are seldom seen in private residences, and I am curious who plays it."

Esme delightedly spoke as the proud mother she is, "Edward, our eldest son plays the piano. He writes songs and we enjoy sitting in here and listening to him. He is very talented." Ashley looked at her notes and glanced at us curiously, as she enquired which one he was. "Oh, he and our eldest are away at university."

* * *

**Adoption Story** - Esme & Carlisle explaining the various adoptions

"You do not look old enough to have university aged children," Ashley enquired curiously. "Can you please tell me about your family?" Esme spoke of adopting Edward and Emmett, and then meeting with Jasper and Rose and falling in love with them. We adopted both sibling groups, and finally we added the three sisters to our family. We provided Ashley with the masterfully forged adoption records. Each one indicated a private adoption that went through the courts. I had little doubt that Jenks had a judge or two in his pocket. She seemed content with the information and admitted, "You do have many children. How do you feel about raising children so close to your own ages? You are seven years older than your eldest child, how has that affected your family?"

I smiled warmly at the social worker and admitted, "We love raising the teens, and our youth might provide us with a slight advantage. We are approachable." I offered Esme a smile as I mentioned, "the youth have given us a second life. Esme and I were happy before, but something was missing. We tried for years to have children, and it is not a possibility. Now we do have a family, and my wife and I feel all the closer as we work together in seeing to their needs. It has given us a new purpose in life." Thankfully, this social worker looks younger than my physical age. I can imagine an older person laughing at a twenty-seven year old male speaking as if he had an entire life of experiences behind him.

Esme spoke up as she mentioned, "Edward and Emmett were my sister's boys. Their father was a drunken lout who often beat them. She died of cancer, and spent the last four months battling the disease and the justice system to make sure her sons would come into our care. We could not have children of our own, and we soon realized how empty our lives had been."

I smiled warmly to my wife, and walked behind where she sat as I gently wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a loving gesture. "I met Jasper and Rosalie through work. They were decent youth, and looked out for one another. They lived on the streets near the clinic. One night I heard shouting and found two grown men attacking them. They were after Rosalie, but Jasper would not have it. The man pulled out a knife, and that was when instinct took over and I charged. The cowards fled once they realized how outnumbered they were."

I knew my children could hear us, and hoped they too followed the story as I continued to explain my heroic activities. "Rosalie suffered from an injury, and I still had my black medical bag with me. I introduced myself, and offered to help them. Neither of them wished to trust me, so I gave them my bag and allowed them to look through it. Rosalie had a cut, and bled through her shirt. This worried Jasper, so he allowed me to assist. I could feel his breath on my neck while I worked, and then I offered them a place to stay for the night. I told them of my wife and other children, and they refused. I spoke with my family, and Esme immediately started bringing the youth food, clothes, and blankets. Eventually they met my other children, and agreed to visit with us."

Esme took over and explained, "We had extra bedrooms in our home, and invited them to stay. It took a few months for them to trust us, but eventually we came to love them. They are from the South, and had run from their foster families, and their social worker happily approved of the adoption." She took in a deep breath and mentioned, "A year later we met the three sisters at a youth retreat that our children attended. They had recently lost their parents in an auto accident, and became friends with Rosalie."

Esme smirked at me while she added, "And I think Edward had a crush on Bella, as he never left her side. Our children wanted the three sisters brought into the family, but did not know how to approach it. They invited them over for a few days, and that turned into weeks. We began to get suspicious of our children's intentions, and made some inquiries about the girls. It was then we realized they bounced between their family members, and did not have a place to call home. We offered them one, and their biological family assisted with gaining the necessary approvals in court."

* * *

**CPS**

While Esme explained the adoption stories, I gathered the documents we had given her. I excused myself, and promptly returned them to the safe in the study. She made no request for copies, and I wished to remove them before she became interested in such ideas. I briskly made my way back downstairs. My untouched tea now stood cold on the table, and that disgusting cookie lay on the plate. A family dog would help at such times, but I feared it becoming a snack.

Ashley smiled at me when I returned, and motioned to the nearby chair where she and Esme chatted. I groaned inwardly, all the while offering her a smile as I accepted the invitation. I did not wish to make her feel uncomfortable, and slowly lowered myself into the thickly cushioned chair. Fortunately, this was quite manageable, and we continued to talk of our family.

Ashley enquired about the home school, and wished to know why we did not send our children to the ones nearby. Esme came ready for this, and pulled out her roster. "These children all attend school through my program. Our children have a unique past, and are more mature than others are their age. They need the stability, and when we moved here, we discovered a group of teens who dropped out. I used to teach school, and wished to do something more for the community. Carlisle and I spoke with their parents, and the teens agreed to attend my classes, because home school is less restrictive than the regular public system." She pulled out a few books, and mentioned proudly, "as you can see, all the children are doing rather well."

"The report I have says otherwise," Ashley admitted as she pulled out her folder. Esme actually looked hurt by that comment. I could not stand and see her upset, and rose from my chair to kneel by her own. I held her hand in one of my own, and placed my other on her knee as I attempted to comfort her. Ashley watched my every move, but I did not care.

Ashley offered us a small smile as she mentioned, "this is the reason your family came to our attention. Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, we have received notice from the home school authority of four cheating violations. The computer handles these complaints. They notify CPS once a teacher receives three notices of cheating. Most teachers are parents, and seldom do they have more than one or two children in the program. I can clearly see that you have many more than the normal amount and that each student only cheated the one time."

I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "My children know better than to cheat. They have many life experiences, and know the pain that deceit causes. Their academic dishonesty is not pleasing. I assure you, we will not have a repeat of this."

Esme placed a hand on my arm as she said, "Carlisle, the children were just testing me. You know they thought that I was marking them, and I believe they meant this as a gag." I pinched the bridge of my nose at Esme's words, and took in a deep breath.

Speaking in a calm voice I mentioned, "Esme that may very well be the situation. It does not make it acceptable, and the children must learn the proper way to act. The consequences of cheating become more severe as they grow older. What would happen if they were to do this in University?" Esme smirked at me, and I actually found myself having to swallow a bit of venom.

Ashley listened to our exchange curiously. She picked up her pen and wrote a few notes, before glancing back to the library. She picked up a few other documents, and I could clearly see the names of those at Esme's school. Apparently, she already had their reports from the earlier year, and the testing results. "It does show here that your children have the grades to consider university. They did well on their annual testing. You have many children, and the costs for university are quite high. How will these expenses be met?"

Esme retrieved a few financial statements, and gave them to me. I smiled at my wife, and curiously glanced at them to see which ones she included. I handed these to the social worker and informed her, "These are our financial records. I cannot let you make a copy of them, but you can see by the numbers that we have nearly twenty million dollars in different investments. It is our intention to fully cover whatever costs the children incur while at school." Ashley breathed in deeply, and tried to act as if this was something she saw everyday. She enquired about the source and I explained it as family money. I believe my physical age helped her accept that without any question.

She jotted down a few more notes in her book and then gazed at Esme for a moment as she studied my wife. She then glanced at me and enquired, "What do you plan to do about the children cheating on their report?"

Esme admitted, "Carlisle just arrived home before you came, and we have not yet discussed it." I offered the social worker a tight smile as my wife continued to explain. "Serious matters of discipline are something my husband and I need to decide together. I cannot promise that they will never cheat again, but we hope to give them the guidance and motivation to make the right decisions in the future." She enquired about options we may consider.

Esme glanced at me in warning, as if I would have forgotten the earlier conversation. Fortunately, my wife is discrete, and managed to communicate her concerns without drawing Ashley's awareness. Returning my attention to her I admitted, "I understand that the essay was on a novel the children had to read. I suggest that the children write a new essay on another book. The groans from the library were audible enough, that even Ashley heard them. She smirked in their direction as I continued to explain, "They would do the work that they missed, plus have to read another book." Turning to Esme I enquired, "What are your thoughts?"

Esme smiled to me as she admitted, "I like that idea Carlisle. It has been ages since I read the book 'Little Women', and that would be a suitable one for them." I placed a fist over my mouth as I tried to restrain my amusement, while the boys groaned and complained about the choice. Esme chuckled and suggested, "I would accept 'Lord of the Rings' as an alternative book, although that is a much harder one to read." Ashley wrote a few more notes, and then Esme admitted, "We would have to consider a possible restriction as well. My husband and I need to discuss this, before we approach our children."

Ashley rose from the chair and offered us a smile as she admitted, "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. It is obvious to me that you two are a loving couple, and your children are prospering in your care. I wish more people were like you, and I can see no reason to open a case about this situation. You will not hear from us again, unless we receive another complaint."

Is it rude to take delight when hearing you will never see another? I hope she did not take my smile as an insult, but her own joyful grin indicated otherwise. "Miss Ashley Lyon, you have our appreciation." I motioned to the distasteful sweets and offered, "Would you like to take some of my wife's cookies home with you?" She politely helped herself to another. Esme and I both walked her to the car, and we watched as she drove off.

My arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder. I guided her up the wooden stairs leading to the porch on the main floor, and then back into our home. My embrace became more firm around her, as I lead my wife to the couch. Sitting was now manageable on the padded furniture, although not nearly the comfort level I preferred. I gently pulled my wife to me, as she curled her legs underneath and leaned into my chest. The stress and tension of the day began to release with each tear she shed, and I held her protectively as she cried out her relief. I gently stroked her hair and spoke of my love for her. Esme is a very strong woman, but today she feared for her children and she felt helpless to protect them. I cradled her in my arms as we watched the setting sun. The children gained their freedom from the library, but Esme and I continued sharing our affections.

I sat near the arm of the couch, and she slid from her earlier position to one where she now lay on her back, with her knees bent, and head in my lap while I gently ran my hands through her hair. Her pheromones teased and tantalized me, but this is not what Esme needed tonight. I managed to control my beast, as we talked about life in general. My wife wished to share her thoughts, and we chatted for a while. Eventually we moved on to our discussion of the children. Esme took in a deep breath and enquired, "Carlisle, what punishment shall we give them?"

I pressed my lips together in contemplation, and whispered to her a suggestion so that the children would not hear. She stared to me with widened eyes, and then relented with a nod of her head. "Shall we inform them now," I enquired of her. She agreed, so I raised my voice and calmly stated, "Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Your mother and I wish to speak with you."

* * *

**Punishment Discussion**

The children arrived in seconds, as this is something I could only assume they waited for. Esme and I now stood in the middle of the room, and I pointed to the couch we recently vacated. They glanced at Esme, and quietly sat down where instructed. I addressed them as a group, "I wish to know what happened. Please explain yourselves one at a time." The children stared to each other in silence, as none seemed overly eager to begin. Even Emmett was quiet.

Jasper sat upright, and stared into my eyes as he said, "Sir, I have acted dishonorably, and I have no excuse for my actions." I raised my left brow to him and waited for more information. He swallowed, and I noticed his masseter muscle flex as he admitted, "It did not seem wrong. I knew that you did not allow it, but I could not understand why. Sir, we start school over, so we do not gain credit from year to year. It is also our work. I accept whatever punishment you give me, and I want to apologize for my deceit. Mother I meant no offence to you." I nodded my head in understanding, and Esme offered him a hug to show she was not angered.

There were no volunteers, so my gaze landed on Alice. She coughed, and then admitted, "I talked Jasper into doing it, because it is something we have done many times. Dad, nobody has ever caught us, and my visions usually warn me when not to. I am sorry. I did not know about that computer, or we never would have done this." I will have to speak more with my daughter about abusing her premonitions.

My gaze now landed on Emmett, and he did not seem pleased. He folded his arms over his chest and said, "I told you that I did not want to attend school. Dad, you forced me to do it, and why? This makes no sense at all, and I hate being a student all the time. Why can't I work with Sam and patrol the area?" I raised both brows at him, and he miserably answered, "I did not think mom would catch us. I knew she never read that report before." Esme growled, causing the children to stare.

Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and said, "Everyone else did it, so why should I have to do all the work when they don't?" She huffed indignantly, as if none of this was her fault.

I took in a deep breath and addressed my children, "We are very fortunate that you are all in High School. You heard what happened with my report at the family meeting. It pleases me to tell you that most high schools do not give any personal or identifying information. Regulations vary between each state, and as a result, this computer does not record information on minors. It still keeps track of the essays. I was unaware of this when we informed you at the family meeting, but the seriousness of the issue still applies. The computer failed to name the original authors. Our family was not exposed. You did however cheat, and for this you have earned punishment."

Mates held hands in comfort, while Esme now took the floor. She stared at our children. She spoke in a clear voice as she mentioned, "You now have the choice between two books. You will read 'Little Woman', and the first novel of 'Lord of the Rings'. The original report you submitted was ten pages. I wish for you to write a new paper based on the book of your choice. You will hand it in to me by Monday. That gives you nearly a week to complete your assignment, and you may not use your vampire abilities." She sighed lightly and admitted, "I wished to place you on restriction until you completed your assignment, but your Father did not. You have him to thank for your freedom." My lips curled slightly, as the children glanced at me gratefully.

I cleared my throat once more to gain their attention. They looked at me, and I calmly addressed my children, "I am very disappointed by your actions. You knew better than to cheat, and yet did so willingly. You were deceitful with your mother, and this is particularly upsetting. I do not feel we need to repeat the lecture given during the family meeting, as your activities took place before that. I will say that our family showed lax judgement this past week." I paused, and allowed my gaze to fall on each of my children. I turned to Esme and dejectedly enquired, "Esme, would you mind continuing this part of the lecture."

Esme stared at me curiously, "Carlisle, you were doing fine. What is your concern?"

I glanced at my children, and then back at my wife as I shamefully admitted, "Esme, my conduct is no better than their own, as my recent transgressions have shown. I displayed the same lax judgement we now accuse them of. How can I lecture them on theirs, when I am guilty of having done the same thing? Esme, I feel like a hypocrite."

My wife gave me a puzzled look as she enquired, "Why do you feel this way? Carlisle, we forgave you. You atoned for your transgressions. Do I not hear you telling the children that they are completely forgiven after you have punished them?" I did not expect this interrogation, and nodded my head silently.

I noticed the children did as well. Esme smiled at them and spoke with determination as she calmly said, "Then why have you not forgiven yourself? No, Carlisle I will not continue the lecture. You claim this as your fatherly duty. I accept that, and I insist that you carry out your responsibility with our children. You cannot do so with a guilty conscience." Esme stated as she folded her arms over her chest, "I advise you to forgive yourself."

I clenched my teeth tightly at hearing my wife's words, and now wished I had this discussion with her in a more private setting. Jasper uncharacteristically spoke up, and all attention turned to him. "Carlisle," he mentioned as he rose from the couch. He approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder as he said, "We forgive you. We do not look down on you for the mistake you made, and we respect that you told us of it. We also know that you received a harsh punishment for your actions. Dad, I am very proud of you. It pleases me to have you as my father." I bit the inside of my cheek, as Jasper so seldom shares such sentiments. Despite my best efforts, I felt a tear slip from my eye and Jasper caught it with his finger. He wrapped his arms around me, and I affectionately returned the embrace. True to his character, my soldier said his piece and returned to his seat.

Emmett spoke up saying, "Yeah, Dad we forgive you." He narrowed his eyes to his brother and cuffed him in the arm as he scolded, "Jasper, what the hell? That sounded so girly. What's up with that?" I heard Esme groan as Jasper returned his punch. Mom and Dad needed to say nothing, as the scolding from their mates handled the situation nicely. Within moments, the children were once again settled on the couch, and awaiting to hear the rest of their punishment.

Esme made her opinion well-known, as did my children. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and mulled over their words in silence. I began to understand the reasoning of my family. My backside may still throb from the recent spanking, but I have paid my dues. My transgressions were in the past. I have learned from my mistakes, and I am to teach my children. It does not matter how much time passed. To move on, I must forgive myself. I taught this lesson to my children, and now they returned the favor.

My family continued to stare at me, and patiently waited. I spoke in a calm voice as I lectured them, "you four deliberately cheated on your assignment. You were deceitful with your mother, and I will not tolerate this behaviour. Cheating is never acceptable. This was not an act of passion, or carelessness. You planned this, and you lied to your mother. I will not tolerate that. You have each earned a spanking." I felt Esme's hand rest lightly on my upper back. I smiled warmly to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She accepted my invitation, and curled into my side as we waited to hear from the children.

Alice enquired, "Can we use the passes?"

Jasper shook his head and admitted, "I'm going to save mine. I want it for when Eleazar is here." Jasper's admittance shocked me, and I glanced at him curiously. He groaned, and placed his head into his hands as he admitted, "that sounded so stupid! I want to keep my pass." Turning to Alice he admitted, "Look what happened in New York."

I smirked at Jasper as I enquired, "You wish to use your pass to avoid a potentially humiliating spanking in the future?" Jasper quietly nodded his head in agreement, and I offered my son a reassuring smile. I certainly understood that.

Emmett scoffed at his brother as he admitted, "There is no better time to ..." he paused for a moment and shook his head. "Jasper, Eleazar comes on Sunday. That is only a week away. You'd think we are always in trouble or something. I only had one since New York, and that was more than a year ago! I'm telling you Jasper, this is a harsh spanking. Don't do it! Dad busted my backside once for this already, and I am not looking forward to a reminder. I'll use my pass." He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and slammed it into my hand. He grinned at me and stated, "This was one of my better ideas."

Rosalie stared at her mate as he spoke, and her eyes widened fearfully. She glanced curiously to Alice, and saw her sister volunteer her pass too. Rose no longer hesitated as she mentioned, "I'll use mine as well." The girls pulled out their passes, and handed them to me in a much gentler way than did their brother.

I placed the pieces of paper in my pocket and mentioned, "You three are free to go." Turning to Jasper I stated, "Emmett is correct, as this is not an easy punishment. Jasper, are you sure you wish to go through with it?"

Jasper nodded his head in agreement as he admitted, "I earned my licks Dad, and I am not afraid to take what I have coming."

I agreed with my son's sentiments. I could not see him ever using the pass to avoid the punishment, unless his pride was at stake. Esme kissed me chastely on the cheek, and headed out of the room. I rubbed at my chin in contemplation, as Renesmee remained in the home. Turning to Jasper I calmly enquired, "Son, our old house is well secluded from everyone in Forks. It is very private, and I must check on it. We do have maintenance teams taking care of it during the day, but I need to inspect the place as I do our other properties. Join me tonight, and we will continue this discussion in my old study."

Jasper smiled at me, as he rose from the couch. "I appreciate this Dad." I grinned at him in return. We took my Mercedes, and I parked it on the driveway out front. My vehicle would ease any concerns people might have at seeing activity in the house. They would recognize the car as mine. We entered the home, and walked to the study. Esme refurnished it, as I brought my old things to the new house. Our home is on the market with a listing price higher than the property is worth, but we do not wish to sell it. The furniture is only for show. We like the site, and we intend to use it in the future. The home may have decayed long before our return, but the lot is nicely secluded. Should it stay this way it will once more be our home.

* * *

**Jasper's Regret**

A beige bench now stood where my black leather couch once was. The study did not look right with that there, but Esme must have thought otherwise. It did not look well padded. I motioned for Jasper to wait, and I walked to the bedroom where I grabbed a couple of pillows. I returned, and laid them on the bench before slowly lowering myself. The pain was manageable. We completed the lecture, and all we had left was the spanking. I motioned Jasper over.

Jasper chuckled as he admitted, "Dad, you know that old saying?" I narrowed my brows at him in confusion. He laughed and explained, "Hurt you as much as me. Neither of us will be able to sit right, and we will both sport sore backsides." There are some father and son moments best forgotten. He approached me as directed, and undid his pants. He pushed them to his knees, and slowly placed his weight on my lap. "You ok there, Dad?"

I nodded my head and stated, "I'm fine Jasper." In truth, it hurt much worse and I knew it would not get any easier. I also realized that pain was temporary, and would likely vanish the moment we stood. The real pain was in what I was about to do. I hated punishing my children, and wished it was not necessary. I looked down at his boxers, and saw a huge smiley face as it beamed up to me from his backside. The print covered his entire rear-end.

Jasper groaned as his gift detected my amusement, and he explained, "Alice bought those."

"I've seen worse," I admitted, and sadly, that was true. I spoke calmly as I enquired, "Jasper, what is the reason for tonight's spanking?"

"I earned m' stripes, cause I didn't earn m' pay," He offered, and then he became more serious as he stated, "I cheated, and now I must suffer the consequences." I felt his hands as they tightened around my ankle, and I recalled what happened the last time I had my son in this position. I apologized, and asked him to rise once more. He did so knowingly, as I assumed he felt my emotions and had an idea of my thoughts. He averted his gaze while I made a quick adjustment to secure my protection. I patted my lap, and he returned to his earlier position. He made no comment, and I began his punishment.

I delved directly into the spanking without leaving room for the warm up. The swats came every couple of seconds, but they were firm. Jasper grunted around the tenth swat, but my soldier fought them. I heard the loud sound of gushing wind, as Jasper sucked in rapidly through his nostrils. By the thirtieth swat, Jasper bounced and wriggled over my lap.

The motions angered him, and I felt his hand tightening around my ankle. By the fortieth swat, his legs bounced uncontrollably, as he kicked in trying to lessen the pain. I gave him two seconds of rapid vampire spanking, as I did not wish to abuse him. His resolve is very high, but those two seconds were all he needed. He began to scream, and then I readjusted him on my lap.

I started a slow and methodic spanking of his sit spots as he shouted loudly with each swat. I knew the humiliation was more than he could bear, and I did not wish to do this with the family around. He struggled desperately to compose himself, but my swats sped up slightly and I would not let him. He screamed one last time, and then gave up the fight. I felt as he went limp, and heard the piteous sounds of his sobbing. I swatted him twice more, so I would not humiliate him by ending the moment his tears appeared.

I gently massaged his upper back, and my soldier remained on my lap. His sobs ended, and I heard gentle sniffles as he wiped at his face. I assumed his mate would have a thing or two to say, if he used the sleeve of his shirt. Once he felt himself composed, he slowly rose from my lap and redressed himself. Jasper then sat beside me on the bench.

He leaned on his hip for comfort, and I wrapped my arm around him. Jasper never indicated a need to talk, but this became clear. We discussed his concerns with the rogues, and his fears for Alice while at work. We chatted about the family, and he told me of the wolves and some of the pranks the children have played at school. We laughed at their antics, and I reminded him how lucky it is that Esme is their teacher. When he stood, I knew our talk had ended and we returned to our new home.

* * *

**The Morning After**

Alice and I had to leave early for class, as we drove the Urus home last night. It was too dangerous without access to a vehicle, as we may find ourselves needing to take the highway and not running through the forest. We left at three, as driving takes more than double the time of running straight there, and we arrived at the apartment a little later than normal. Bella and Edward already left for school, and Alice took the SUV to work.

Something was wrong, and there was a distasteful odor in the air. It was putrid, and smelt of smoke. I could clearly smell incense, and I felt my chest tightened fearfully. I followed the smell to Bella and Edward's room, and it led to their hamper. I pulled out Edward's shirt, and sniffed it. The stench was nauseating, and I could smell alcohol. Incense dominated all other odors, and I let out my breath as I realized it was not the burn of a vampire. The stench of cigarettes was quite strong, but there was something else. I knew immediately what that sweetly pungent aroma was that lingered on their clothing. This made little sense, as vampires gain nothing from such activities. Unfortunately, I had little time remaining for investigation, as I had to leave for class.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter stars Bella and Edward


	23. Nightlife (Bella, Edward)

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Spanking mentioned

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Bella's POV in a first person perspective**.**

**A/N:** The story line with Carlisle pauses at this point, to allow Bella and Edward a bit of fun. This will continue until they head off for classes in the morning. Shortly after that Carlisle returns to the apartment and life progresses as normal.

* * *

**Nightlife**

**_Monday, October 15, 2012_**

Edward and I were gathering our books at the end of class when another student approached us. I glanced at the girl, and studied her curiously. She had long blonde hair, but I surmised it was not her natural colour, as her eyebrows were much darker. She reminded me of a pixie, much like Alice. Her eyes were bright green, and she had a beautiful smile with perfect teeth and plump lips. I nodded at her in greeting, and noticed Edward looking up at her. I narrowed my eyes at him, as I watched curiously. He had better not even think of checking her out!

The blonde pixie smiled brightly to me and mentioned, "My sorority is having a party tonight, and we want you there." Why would a Greek house want me at their party? Is this a joke? I narrowed my eyes to her curiously. She quickly introduced herself saying, "Tell them Lindsey invited you." She glanced around the room and lowered her voice as she mentioned, "Bring your boyfriend, but do not tell anyone else. We have to keep the dogs out, so only certain people receive invitations."

Edward chuckled and mentioned below human hearing, "tough luck for Jacob." I smirked at his joke, and turned to Lindsey as Edward stated, "count us in." She gave him directions for the party, and I caught her flirtatious look. Curiously, I asked about men at the party.

Lindsey clasped her hands together in delight and mentioned, "of course, what type of party would it be without them? My boyfriend is bringing the football team after practice, and his fraternity has already promised to come." She stared curiously at me and enquired, "How do you get your skin so perfect?" Suddenly she let out a loud squeal, and called to a woman down the hall. The other stopped, and Lindsey took off after her, but called to us over her shoulder, "see you tonight!"

Edward suppressed a grin as I muttered, "did she remind you of Alice?" I smirked at my mate, and finished gathering my books as I enquired, "Why did you accept the invitation? Edward, you know I hate parties."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he explained with his mellow voice, "Bella, I wanted you to experience college as a human. We miss many things they take for granted, and that is something I wanted you to have before we turned you. It is no longer possible, but this is an experience that every student needs at least once."

I wrinkled my nose to Edward and asked in disgust, "every university student needs to experience drunks barfing on their shoes, getting shoved around by people who can no longer walk straight, and having every male in the house thinking you want their body?" I shook my head, as I definitely had no interest in such activities.

Edward cupped my chin gently in his hands, and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you Bella, and we do not have to attend the party. I just wanted to show you what they are like, but you described them well." We started walking back to the apartment when he mentioned, "We return to the reserve everyday. Bella, you have not experienced any of the normal campus life. We are in Vancouver, and there is no reason we cannot enjoy ourselves tonight. Our daughter is well taken care of."

We walked in silence for the next ten minutes as I mulled over the suggestions. We made it to our apartment when I picked up Carlisle's faded scent. I gazed at Edward with concern as I enquired, "What about Carlisle. Edward, I really do not want to get into trouble. He ran home to face CPS, and our siblings all cheated. He needs us. I cannot imagine that he will be in a good mood, and he will not appreciate if we do something stupid."

Carlisle is our Dad, but he is not like most parents. You have to stop thinking of it with your human mindset. How does attending a party or going clubbing show disrespect? Does it cause us or anyone else harm? Do we call attention to ourselves?" Edward shrugged his shoulders to me and mentioned, "Unless you plan to consume someone, I think we have it covered as we will break non of our family rules."

Edward made sense, but knowing CPS was investigating our family caused me concern. I inhaled unneeded air as I thought of Renesmee. I gasped and turned abruptly to Edward as I grabbed at the material of his shirt, "what if CPS wants to take away Renesmee? Edward, they will not touch the other children, as they are over the magical age. They will not force a sixteen year old from the place they want to live, but Renesmee is only fifteen. Edward, we need to return home. They will not take Renesmee!"

"Bella, it will work out. Anyone from CPS will see how great Mom and Dad are," Edward said casually, as he tried to calm me down. His words came too easily, as if he had them already prepared. With hands on my hips, I glared at Edward and demanded, "Spit it out."

Edward's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Bella, spit what out? What did I do?" He stared at me, and I could feel him poking at my shield. I shook my head to him and let him know he was not getting the answer from me that easily. He glanced at me helplessly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know very well what you did," I soundly accused him. Suddenly I was livid, and I did not care who noticed. "Give me your phone!" Edward's expression changed immediately at my request, and he began apologizing to me while he fumbled for his phone.

Edward held the phone over his shoulder, and the palm of his other hand out toward me to hold me back. "Bella, please listen," he cried out desperately as he tried to explain, "Carlisle knows what he is doing." I glared angrily at Edward, and held out my hand for his phone. Eventually he relented and passed it to me.

I scrolled through his text messages and saw the ones from Carlisle. "What does he mean, keep Bella away?" I angrily read aloud. I continued to the next one, "Distract Bella!" My attention snapped to Edward as I glared at him in anger. "You have some nerve keeping this from me. What does Carlisle expect me to do?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders dejectedly as he softly admitted, "he did not tell me Bella, but I trust him. He keeps the family safe, and you should listen to him too. He will not let Renesmee come to harm." I was still angered at Edward, and I both wanted to know what he had to say and did not wish to listen. I folded my arms petulantly over my chest and huffed at his words while daring him to stop. "Bella, I promise you that Carlisle will not let them take Renesmee."

"Edward, how can you make that promise, how can you even know what CPS will do? Have you ever thought about what would happen if they suspected we used forged documents? What if they expose the lies? Jenks is good, but how can he get into their computers? They will know immediately that something is not right." Angrily I gazed off to the south and stated, "I am going home, and I do not care if you follow! I can make it there before CPS."

Edward took in a deep breath and pleaded with me, "Please Bella, can we talk about this? I promise that I will go with you if that is what you decide, but please speak with me first. Bella, this affects me too. Please listen to what I have to say." I haughtily huffed at his request, and then relented. I remembered the spanking Carlisle gave him the last time we fought like this. I could at least listen to his words, but I did not have to agree. I followed him to the apartment and let him talk. "Bella, Carlisle will not let them take Renesmee. He would risk his life to save any of us, and if it came to that, he would physically fight with anyone that attempted to remove her. Bella, moving our family and going into hiding is a last resort that Carlisle will use to protect us."

I leaned back against the cupboard and continued to glare at Edward. How dare Carlisle use Edward to manipulate me. I demanded angrily, "and this meant I could not be there? Edward, how do you explain that?"

Edward was lucky I could not read his mind, as his hesitation to answer that question clearly indicated he did not wish to tell me. That was it! I turned to the door when I felt his hand on my wrist and he began to plead, "Bella, Carlisle knows how defensive mothers are in these situations. He calls in CPS through the hospital, and he realizes the difficulties parents face at such times. He understands how emotional we become. He did not wish for either of us to return home, as he feared we would escalate the situation. It is important for him and Esme to remain calm and rational for the CPS worker. Bella, you know Carlisle has been under a lot of stress. The events of this weekend were difficult for him. Now he must contend with CPS and the cheating of our siblings. He manages his stress well, but he was afraid our emotions and feelings would push him over the edge. Can you imagine what that would do to Carlisle if he lost it on a human who was attempting to protect endangered children? Bella, please reconsider."

It was my emotions Carlisle feared getting out of control, and not his own. However, Edward did make a point, and I hated him even more for being right! I released my hand from the knob on the door, and turned to my mate. Edward's expression was difficult to read, but I could tell this pained him. He held out his arms to me, and I reluctantly moved into his embrace. I was not yet willing to accept it, and curled my arms before me while pressing my elbows against his stomach. I balled my fists, and repeatedly thumped them against his chest in frustration. I felt his arms wrap around me, as he allowed me to continue working out my emotions in this way. Without warning, my anger dissipated and I now found myself sobbing.

The fists that earlier pounded him now balled his shirt as I clung desperately to my mate. Venom spilled from my eyes, as the last of my frustration seeped with every tear. He held me close in his protective embrace. In a soft voice he mentioned, "Bella, we can call Alice later and find out how it went." He ran his hand through my hair, and smiled warmly to me as he calmly mentioned, "in the meantime, Carlisle does want me to distract you. British Columbia has a much lower drinking age than Washington, and we can thoroughly enjoy ourselves without restrictions."

I frowned at Edward's suggestion and enquired, "Nineteen, twenty-one, what difference does that make? Alcohol does nothing for us, and it tastes horrible." His expression informed me that I was missing something.

Edward's lips curled in amusement as he mentioned, "Bella, Vancouver is known for its clubbing. We can enjoy the music, and have a great time. You are the most beautiful woman I know. Our charm greatly affects humans, and we have no trouble getting into any of the clubs. We can spend the night having fun. We can stop at the sorority party, and get to know a few people. Bella, this is what University is about. Carlisle is a good guy, but he has no idea how to have fun as a student." Edward smirked at me and admitted somewhat cheekily, "Carlisle isn't that convincing as a younger man."

I found myself laughing at Edward's comments. I grinned at my mate and admitted, "Yeah, he is too mature for his role. He is a tremendous father, but mentally he seems like a middle-aged man. I find it hard to think of him as my twenty-one year old brother, as he is too reserved for someone so young. He acts decades older. His student is an ultra geek; no, he is worse than that. Even the nerds have a bigger social presence at school than he does. His entire focus is on his studies, and then he goes straight home. I wonder if he ever talks to anyone other than his professors."

Edward chuckled lightly at my comments and admitted, "Carlisle is great at many things, but the role of a young man is not one of them. We have tried over the years to give him advice, but that always turned out badly." He laughed lightly at some recalled memory and admitted, "Trust me Bella, it is better this way. Imagine attempting to party with Dad at a fraternity."

I attempted to visualize this, and started laughing at the very notion. That is not something I could see Carlisle agreeing to. Edward chuckled in amusement as he explained, "You do not gain in popularity taking him along, as he lectures others about the horrors of drinking and scolds those using drugs. Within minutes, you try to distance yourself from him, and then he just gets frustrated. Suddenly he is dragging you from the party and lecturing you due to everyone elses' stupidity. He is a father, and a professional. Those are the only roles he understands. Bella, I do not believe he even realizes that you are missing out on your first university experience, as he has absolutely no regard for any of it."

I was not yet convinced to attend the party, or to go clubbing. I folded my arms over my chest and stared into the eyes of my mate as I enquired, "And what happens when Carlisle finds out?" Edward shook his head in denial, and I abruptly stated, "Edward, you cannot be serious. You know he will find out. He always does, and what would he think of a party?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders to me as he explained, "honestly Bella, do you seriously think Carlisle will even care? He knows that drugs or alcohol does not affect vampires, and that they will do nothing to us. We do not need sleep, and staying out all night will not concern him. You have to stop thinking like a human, as there is nothing wrong with what I propose."

I stared at Edward curiously, as I considered his words. I tried to raise my brow at him as Carlisle does, but both rose. I was suspicious and enquired, "if that is how Carlisle feels, then how come he always gave Emmett a hard time when he went to Port Angeles?"

"Emmett gets into fights," Edward explained nonchalantly, "and it is harder for the rest of us to pass as twenty-one. They scrutinize my identity much more than Emmett's, due to my physical age, and Carlisle worries about that. He also does not want us going to illegal parties around our home, because the police and others know who we are. Word quickly gets out if the police bust the party, especially if his perfect children attended it. It humiliates Carlisle when we mess up, and he always knows. People envy him, and they are the first to let him know when his not-so-perfect children screw up. They love to remind him." I let out a shocked gasp, and stared at Edward while he continued to explain, "That is why my siblings and I turned down all the house parties in school. Dad always finds out."

I did not enjoy house parties, but I could see Edward's point. That would definitely explain Dad's hesitancy when we went clubbing in the past. Esme was the one who eventually talked Carlisle into relenting. His arguments made sense, and I knew Edward hated parties. If this is something he liked, then maybe it isn't that bad. I took in a deep breath and admitted, "I have nothing to wear."

Edward grinned playfully at me while he explained, "Nor do I, but we can pick up some clothes to keep at the apartment, and something more suitable for partying. I think you will enjoy the nightclubs I have in mind. The live music is great, and we can find anything. Some of the better clubs have musicians every night of the week. Bella, you will enjoy yourself. Emmett disagrees with me, as he prefers the other kind with the flashing lights, loud music, and masses of drunken humans staggering around puking on each other."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the image Edward painted, and I realized that Emmett was not the sibling I wished to party with. Edward's clubs actually sounded rather nice, and if he liked it then I knew I would. My hesitation vanished as enthusiasm began to make itself known. I grabbed my coat and said, "Let's get the clothes, and then we can call Alice to find out how it went with CPS."

Edward smiled at me as we rushed from the apartment. We hailed a taxi, and made our way to the closest mall. Neither of us enjoys shopping, so we bought everything at the first store we saw. Edward joked about getting stuff at Wal-Mart, but neither of us wished for the confrontation that would bring with our pixie sibling. We came back to the apartment, changed, and put away our clothing before I called Alice. She did not pick up. I stared fearfully at my phone. I turned panicked eyes to Edward as I stared at him and exclaimed, "She didn't pick up. Edward, something is wrong!"

Edward gently brushed at my arm as he comforted me, "Bella, it likely has nothing to do with CPS. She, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper cheated on an assignment that Mom gave them. It is worse with Esme than with a regular schoolteacher, because they attempted to deceive his mate. They showed her no respect in doing that, and you can imagine how furious Dad is. It pleases me that he did not wish us at home tonight." His voice turned rather serious as he continued, "we do not need Alice's premonitions to know that she is in trouble. Carlisle will never take away our phones, so she will call when she can. Send her a text." I agreed to his request, and reached for my phone as it alerted me of an incoming text. It was from Alice.

"CPS is gone. All is good. Waiting for Dad. Ouch. Have fun tonight!"


	24. Nightlife II - Clubbing

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Spanking mentioned

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Bella's POV in a first person perspective**.**

**A/N:** The story line with Carlisle is on hold, until the Nightlife storyline concludes. What can happen in fifteen hours?

* * *

**Nightlife II - ****Clubbing**

**_Monday, October 15, 2012_**

Edward's clubbing outfit consisted of a silk blue shirt, and his typical black jeans. I wore a tight black leather skirt that went midway down my thigh, and a matching red silk shirt. My bra easily showed through that, so I picked up a tank for underneath. Edward assured me that such a thing was fine, but I had no desire for other men to ogle my underwear. That was for my mate's eyes only! He wore plain black leather shoes, and I had a nice pair of red heels that matched my shirt. Those are something I could never wear as a human, and I still was not entirely sure how I managed as a vampire.

Edward hailed a taxi and gave the driver instructions to one of his favorite clubs. I looked at him curiously and enquired, "How do you know about these clubs? A lot changes over the years, and you have not brought me here since we mated. When did you ever go to Vancouver?"

Edward peered at me through his thick eyelashes and calmly explained, "Carlisle is not our contact with Jenks." He grinned at me impishly, and pulled out his wallet. He withdrew his driver's license, and then dug into a much deeper compartment and pulled out a second one. "Carlisle's identification may state me as a fifteen year old teen, but Jasper always has another made where I am nineteen. The official one costs a lot, as it requires entry into official records. I do not know how Jenks changes national databases and makes the real IDs. This fake one is only for bars and has no connection to any state records, so it is cheap to make. I hoped we could use this last year, but Dad was always with us." He smirked at my gasp and mentioned, "He likely would not mind, but why bring it up?"

I gazed curiously at my mate and enquired, "If you don't want Carlisle to find out, then why keep it now that you are officially nineteen?" I paused for a moment and then fired off, "wait, how have you managed to keep these from him all these years? Carlisle knows everything."

Edward laughed at my question and shrugged his shoulders as he admitted, "Because next year it will claim I am twenty-one, and then we can visit some of the clubs in Seattle." His expression turned more serious as he lowered his voice and explained, "We never use these fake identifications anywhere near our home. I think Alice used it once in Port Angeles, but that is very rare." This explanation didn't make a lot of sense, and I glanced at him curiously. He caught my look and explained, "She was lucky Carlisle did not go to Port Angeles that week. She took a risk of him picking up her scent."

My eyes widened as I began to realize the truth of his words. "He would want to know how his underage daughter entered the bar." I shrugged my shoulders and stated, "she only had to charm the bouncers, and could get in. It isn't like she needed fake identification, so your secret would stay safe." Edward snorted with a roll of his eyes. I grinned at his protest and had to agree, "Carlisle is a walking lie detector. No matter how reasonable her other story sounded, he would know she lied."

The taxi pulled along a brightly lit building. The outside had marquees announcing the live entertainment, and a double line formed that moved down the block and around the corner. Edward smiled at me and said, "Do not worry about the line, because we will not use it." I wrinkled my brows curiously to his words, and followed his lead. He walked to the front, and smiled warmly to the bouncers who glanced at him, and then me. The rope opened, and they eagerly ushered us inside. I heard the many complaints from the people in the line, and I felt a little guilty as I glanced over my shoulder at them. Edward gently pulled me along and explained, "Beautiful people help their business. They want us here, and we never have to wait or pay cover charges when we go clubbing."

Edward looks like a Greek God, and in that shirt, one can make out the chiselled features of his chest. I can see why he gets in so easily. The inside of the club was huge, but rather dark. Edward led me to a table near the stage. We had been there only five minutes when drinks started arriving at our table. I glanced at them awkwardly, and then at Edward as he sat there grinning at me. "Bella, one of these days you will believe me when I speak of your beauty. Everyone else can see it."

I smiled at Edward for his compliment, and reached for a blue coloured drink with some white foam. There was a pineapple spear wedged on the rim of the glass, and a blue coloured crystallized sugar sprinkled over the top. It looked rather interesting, but tasted like everything else in my new life. Edward seemed pleased when a jazz band came on stage, and sat back to listen when we both picked up another vampire's scent. Neither of us recognized it.

We did not have long to wait as a woman showed at our table, and asked to join us. Was she a civilized vampire? I glanced at her long golden locks, and secretly wondered what it was with blondes and Vancouver. Did every girl want to dye her hair this way? She gazed at Edward much too long for my liking, and I growled to her in warning. She smiled at me and said, "Calm down young one, I'm not here to take your mate. I am curious to know why the two of you are in my territory?" She turned her gaze to me, and stared into my eyes as she curiously enquired, "Why are your eyes golden? I can see these are not contacts."

She lifted her sunglasses, and we could now make out her bright red eyes. I sat back, as she lowered them again and stared at me. I swallowed the venom swirling in my throat before I explained in a voice lower than what humans could hear, "we consume only animals, and that is why our eyes are golden in colour. It is human blood that turns the eyes red."

Edward sat with his back straight and studied the woman with his gaze. He addressed her with a volume humans could not detect, but his tone shocked me, as it was deep and filed with authority. "I am Edward, and we are members of the Olympic coven. We are the sister coven to the Denali coven in Alaska. What territory is it that you lay claim to?"

The blonde red-eyed Goddess waved a hand dismissively at Edward as she said, "there is no reason for such hostilities. Do you just dress civilly, or can you act it too?" She turned her attention back to me and introduced herself saying, "My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." I introduced myself, as Edward certainly did not do so. Now he just sat there brooding, and did not say a word at her introduction. I suspected he did not like her civility comment.

She placed her elbows against the table and leaned toward me so that she was mere inches from my face. She stared, and studied my eyes for a good five minutes. Many more drinks arrived at our table from various guys around the bar. We chuckled quietly as we heard the chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss.' She broke her stare and returned to her seated position as she enquired, "Is it possible to live solely on animals, and can your eyes turn golden after they were already red?"

I smiled at the woman and enthusiastically informed her, "yes. It is possible, but you want the predators, as they are the most satisfying. It leaves you a little thirsty, but with practice you can manage it and live among the humans." She enquired about the eyes once more and I informed her, "that depends, as it could take a couple of weeks. If your eyes are black, then they turn golden with the animal blood. The first drop of human blood turns them back to red."

Two male vampires approached our table. She stood up and greeted the older looking man with a passionate kiss that included their arms dancing over one another's body. Their kiss displayed an intensity that made me appreciate Carlisle's restraint around us. She and her mate looked about twenty-five, and the other male appeared much younger. I assumed sixteen or maybe even eighteen at most. Liz motioned to us and informed her family, "These are from Carlisle's coven, and the rumors are true about vampires with golden eyes. We too can have them, if we changed our diets to consume only animals." The two men stared at us, and I suddenly wished for a pair of sunglasses.

Edward stood up and introduced himself once more, and this time he included me. The new arrivals sat down at our now crowded table, and I began to worry about their intent. I glanced at Edward, and tossed out my shield so that he could hear my thoughts. Mentally I enquired about our safety, but he did not look concerned. These vampires apparently did not have threatening thoughts. Edward turned to Liz and enquired, "How do you know of our coven leader?"

Liz grinned at Edward as she explained, "everyone knows of Carlisle, and the Olympic coven. You guys defeated the Volturi! How can we not know of him? Your group is famous, but I never heard of your curious diet before. I would like to learn more. I'm the leader of the newly formed Vancouver coven. Why are you two not with yours?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued the conversation in a low volume. I did not wish to tell her of too many details, so I casually mentioned, "These are the orders of our coven leader, as he wished privacy to dispense with some needed discipline."

Liz snarled distastefully at those words and glanced from Edward to me. Her gaze once more fell upon me as she mentioned, "I broke from a coven like that nearly a hundred years ago. If they wish to live in the modern world, they should act like it. What is this Carlisle going to do? Is he tearing off limbs, banishing, or will he destroy the target of his wrath?"

Edward snapped his gaze at her as he defensively stated, "Never! Carlisle would never harm any of his children! That is not his way." I smirked at Edward, as I noticed he never explained how it is that Carlisle deals with us. Liz noticed something else, and smiled mischievously at Edward. He groaned quietly, and I knew he realized her next question.

Her mate offered his hand to Edward as he mentioned, "I am Aldo, originally of Italian descent. I know of Carlisle, and that he is a good man. The mortals in Italy loved him, or at least they knew of him by another name." He smirked at me as he admitted, "my mate and I are nearly three hundred years." He motioned to the younger vampire and mentioned, "This is Thomas."

Thomas rolled his eyes and grinned at Aldo as he stated, "Tom."

Liz crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed at Edward, "you referred to yourself and the other members of Carlisle's coven as children." Both Edward and I were about to voice our disagreement to such a notion when she interjected our outburst, "I did not mean that you were childish. I am curious, as our coven is a family too. Do you consider Carlisle and his mate as your parents?"

I now studied Thomas with much more curiosity, and nodded my head absently at Liz. He had the most gorgeous thick black hair, and it had a slight curl to it. It was thick and lustrous, and I found myself quite envious of it. Finally I vocalized my answer as I mentioned, "Yes, we consider them as our mother and father." She enquired if everyone had golden eyes, and once more, I nodded my head at her. I explained, "yes, as does our sister coven in Denali. With our eyes like this we are able to meld into human society for periods up to six years, before we must move on."

Edward laughed lightly as he admitted, "I have graduated from over twenty high schools, and I know there are many more in my future. I mostly start at the age of sixteen, but we are able to live in the same place longer when we start at earlier ages. Carlisle cannot pass for a man older than thirty-five, so once he hits that age we must move on."

Aldo leaned on the table and swept his wavy auburn locks from his face as he gazed at me. I stared at him and tried to figure out what he might have done as a human. Blacksmith or maybe he was a stonemason. I did not know what it was, but he was muscular. I realized where my eyes were, and glanced at his face curiously. He smiled at me and enquired, "I too would like to speak with Carlisle. I am curious about his discipline methods, as you claim they cause no harm." He motioned to Thomas as he admitted, "we are a family. Tom, and future members are our children. When they error I punish them as a father might. We do not believe in the regular discipline of some of the other covens."

I did not want this conversation, and neither did Edward. I glanced at him nervously, and then my eyes fell on Tom. He looked no more comfortable than we did, and Edward knew why. He whispered to me for my ears only, "they spank him too." My eyes widened as I glanced at the other youth. My gaze quickly found its way back to Aldo's thick muscular arms, and I shivered at the thought. Now I felt pity for Thomas.

Liz chuckled in amusement as she watched our interactions. Did she hear Edward? With fondness in her voice, she gently scolded Edward, "Did your mother never teach you it is rude to whisper?" Edward rolled his eyes at the comment, and everyone started laughing. I felt Liz's hand as she cupped my knee affectionately. She smiled at me and mentioned, "I would like to know your family better. I can see that your coven is very much like our own. I have been a mother to Tom for seventy-five years. I assume Edward picked that up with his gift."

Edward stared at her with an innocent expression, and she just smirked at him. "I have the gift of exceptional hearing." She lost Edward's attention when she tilted her head and whisked the hair from her shoulder. My mate groaned, and winced as he glanced at Aldo. I knew immediately what he picked up, as he often does that when Carlisle thinks of Esme. I snickered, and Liz shook a finger at him saying, "You should not invade another person's privacy like that, and I feel it only right that my son knows what you said to your mate." She turned to Tom and informed him, "They too receive spankings."

I threw out my shield and mentally scolded my husband_, Edward! _ I leaned on the table with my elbows and folded my hands before me as I tried to hide my face. I am not here. This is not happening. Who is this woman? No, I do not want to know. _'Edward, we need to get out of here!'_ I choked on that horrible blue drink, and noticed that Liz's words had also humiliated Tom. Did she honestly think that would make him happy? "We need to finish our homework," I abruptly explained.

Aldo curiously enquired, "I thought you were from the Olympic coven, so you plan to run home tonight?" He ran a hand through his hair as he admitted, "That sounds a little dangerous for just the two of you. Curiously, how do you get past the wolves? I have heard rumors of them destroying all vampires, and others have warned us to avoid the place."

Edward responded as he admitted, "that is something I am not comfortable speaking about. If you want information on that, please talk to my coven leader. It is not my place to discuss these matters." Aldo understood. He asked him for contact information, and Edward provided him with Carlisle's phone number.

Edward failed to answer the school question so I took that as my hint to do likewise. I glanced at him and could tell that he was getting impatient, and I guessed it was due to not hearing the music we came for. I returned my attention to Liz and mentioned, "Carlisle can give you whatever details he feels comfortable in sharing. With the recent vampiric activity, I am sure you can understand why I would not wish to openly discuss these matters without first going through my coven leader. I am almost positive that he would like to meet with you."

Liz smiled and admitted that she too would like to meet with him. We left the nightclub, and I enquired about another. Edward shook his head and explained, "It is after ten, and most of the clubs I enjoy will have their doors closed to new visitors. Bella, the party at the sorority is an experience you will want to have, even if you hate it. Would you like to go there or back to the apartment and work on homework?"

If those were my two options, then my decision was easy. Impishly I enquired, "Homework?" Edward stared at me. I laughed at his confused expression and mentioned, "Let's go party!" Curiously, I turned around to face the nightclub and enquired of Edward, "Think she can still hear us?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders in response, but we did not wait to find out. He hailed a taxi, and we headed to the sorority.

I glanced back towards the club, and turned to Edward as I enquired, "Can you imagine what life would be like if Esme had super hearing? I feel sorry for Tom, as that would truly suck."

Edward smirked at me and mentioned, "Imagine if Carlisle had that."

We both shivered at the thought.


	25. Nightlife III - Party

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Drugs, alcohol, sex, Fraternity Stuff

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Bella's POV in a first person perspective**.**

**A/N:** The story line with Carlisle is on hold, but will continue soon. What can happen in fifteen hours?

* * *

**Nightlife III - Sorority Party**

**_Tuesday, October 16, 2012_**

The taxi drove us to the front of the sorority house, and to our amazement, this building was huge. It looked like it had at least twenty bedrooms, and there were people all over the front lawn. We could hear splashing from the back, and knew someone was in the pool. With winter soon upon us, I could not imagine those in the water were sober, or there by choice. The music thundered from the main house, and screamed down the drive where we walked. I could hear the bass pounding through my chest, and the stench of alcohol was strong.

I detected another odor, and one I recognized from my days as a human. With a smirk at Edward I enquired, "That story about Carlisle and the college party, was that the truth? Did he really scold people on their use of drugs, and the horrors of drinking?"

Edward chuckled in amusement and offered me a wide grin as he admitted, "Yes, that happened the one time I brought him to a fraternity party. It was around the middle of October when formal rush events occurred, and Carlisle attended a few classes at the same university as I. A couple of guys from a fraternity invited us to their formal rush, and we accepted." Edward smirked impishly as he admitted, "the fraternity did not welcome us back."

Edward's laughter was contagious, and I found myself giggling easily as we walked into the home. There were so many gorgeous people here, and the unmistakably sweet odor was much stronger inside. Strangely enough, we found only a few heads turning in our direction. For the most part, we fit in quite nicely at this party, and conversation came easily. There were a group of students sitting around a giant glass tube with many hoses attached to it, and they each had one in their mouth. They seemed to have a great time, and were in a constant state of laughter. Pots of incense burned in various places throughout the home.

"Dude, check this out! Look what I can do with my feet!" shouted a well-built jock type with short-cropped hair as he cupped his feet around a beer bottle and laid back. He swung them into the air, and attempted to drink the beer as it poured from the bottle and splashed over his face. Eventually he managed to get the bottle closer to his mouth, and rapidly guzzled at it with the foam running over his head and dripping to the floor beneath him. I figured he must have hit the bong earlier, and laughed with the others in the room.

Before I could recover from the chimpanzee imitation, I had a girl in my face. She grinned to me, put her hands into the air, and suddenly began a rapid chopping motion with them toward my face. I pulled back in surprise as she burst out laughing. "Now you do that to me! It is so wicked!" I had no idea what she meant, but returned the chopping motion as my hands whipped at her face. They stopped just before hitting her, pulled back, and I repeated this motion one hand at a time in rapid succession. She giggled contagiously and pulled back.

Apparently, that was a lot of fun. Edward laughed in amusement at my confused expression and whispered, "Bella, in her drunken state your hands are moving quicker than her mind is able to detect. She is seeing multiple images of your hand, and the sensation is rather unique in that frame of mind." I frowned at Edward's explanation and could not imagine what frame of mind would find that any fun.

We met up with Lindsey who greeted me with a small embrace. She excitedly informed me, "My sisters wish to meet you. I told them everything! Bella, isn't that right? Come now, you must meet with them!" I smiled warmly at her, and Edward grinned at me. Lindsey introduced me to twelve different sorority sisters, and Edward too became a focus of attention. It shocked me to hear they had an avid book club, and that I was not the only one who loved '_Wuthering Heights'_ by Emily Bronte.

These women knew how to have fun, and yet were serious students when it mattered. They had study groups, and focussed sessions where they worked on each assignment. They motivated one another, and yet they threw parties like this one. It was impressive. Edward started looking a little bored around midnight, so I returned to him and we went out back to check on the action. Outside we saw the effects of mixed drugs and alcohol, and watched as people pushed one another into the pool. The water was barely above freezing, but those inside didn't seem to notice.

Our hands soon filled with glasses of ale, as people kept shoving them at us. We drank the putrid substance in trying to look human. We would later have to cough this up, and I suspected many others would find themselves doing similar activities. Suddenly I felt something cold run down my neck and across my back, and I felt something thump against my legs. I realized a little too late that I should have lunged forward from the force of the shove, but I didn't and found one of the football players lying at my feet. "Damn, but that chick is solid!" He leered at me and offered, "I like my women with a bit of muscle." Suddenly he started looking around the ground and called out, "what the hell. Who took my ale? I had a full cup. This ain't funny guys!"

I craned my head slightly behind to whiff at my shirt, and noticed the strong stench of ale. I motioned to my back as ale dripped from it and mentioned, "I think this is what you are looking for." He glanced up at my shirt, as a big grin crossed his face. He moved toward me when a sudden force propelled me out-of-the-way and I saw Edward on top of the guy.

Edward had the jock's shirt balled into his fists as he glared into the other man's eyes with his face only inches apart. I heard the growl, and wondered how many others had. Edward snarled and said, "She is mine!" I gasped, and ran to my mate as I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him from the Jock.

Jock would not have it, and I winced as he threw a punch at Edward. My mate easily avoided that, and rolled off the other male. The fight was on, and the Jock jumped from the ground and charged Edward who leapt out-of-the-way. "Come back here you bouncing bunny, and fight like a man," the angered human shouted. Unfortunately, this seemed to draw a bit of attention.

"Edward, stop it!" I shouted as I attempted to grab my mate. He yelled at me to get out-of-the-way, but I would not have it. "Edward, this is stupid. You will only get into trouble, stop it! I did not come here to watch you fight. I can take care of myself, and I do not need you protecting me!"

Edward pleaded with me as he stated, "Bella, you don't understand." The Jock lunged at him, and he again jumped out of his range. My lunge was not nearly so easy for Edward to avoid, as he was unable to read my mind. I grappled him to the ground, but he pulled away just in time for the Jock to grab his shoulder. The two rolled some distance away.

I heard Edward's ferocious growl to the wild cheers of those watching. People started placing bets against the skinny kid and the Jock. Not many cheered for Edward, but he kept avoiding the Jock's punches. The human was fortunate that he did. "Stand still little sissy, come on, hit me if you think you can!" He taunted my mate endlessly, and I had to think of a way to stop this stupid fight.

"Edward, we are guests here. Stop this now! You are worse than Emmett is. Stop this foolishness! The ale is talking for him, what is your excuse," I shouted angrily at my mate.

Edward glanced pleadingly to me as he explained, "Bella, I'm not the one throwing the punches."

I grumbled to myself as I watched the men continue their stupid macho display. One of the girls I earlier met came out and began cheering on the two gladiators. She turned to me and mentioned enthusiastically, "your boyfriend really knows how to fight. He should join the boxing team, or whatever fighting sport they have at the school. Tony can't even hit him." She laughed and called out loudly, "Tony, he is making you look stupid! Come on, hit him!"

I glanced to the woman and enquired, "Is Tony your boyfriend?" She laughed and cheered on the two as Edward continued to avoid and duck each punch, and Tony refused to give up.

She grinned at me and mentioned, "Yeah, Tony plays football, and the coach hates it when he fights. He is one of those guys that protect the quarterback, but the coach will make him run all day tomorrow if he hears of this." She laughed as Tony finally connected with Edward's shirt, but I knew he had not hit my mate.

Tony glowered at Edward as he gasped and wheezed for breath. My mate had nearly worn him out, and still managed to avoid all hits. Tony leered at me, and said something his girlfriend could not have heard with human hearing, but I made it out well enough. "That your girl there? The boys and I will have lots of fun with her, you just wait and see." My mouth hung open as I gaped at the Jock, and fearfully I looked at Edward.

Edward's growl echoed off the buildings, and that was no humanly sound. Damn! I fretted and charged after my mate, but I was too late. He lunged at the Jock. Using his full abilities, he carried Tony to the nearby flagpole, and slid the connecting hook down his pants and out the bottom of his leg. The humans suddenly noticed the two by the flagpole, and watched as Edward pulled at the rope and hoisted the jock up. I groaned inwardly, as I watched the flagpole weave under the weight. It could not hold that much and I hoped Edward would not harm the boy.

Lights flashed from all around, and wild cheering erupted from the onlookers. I gasped at the actions of my mate, and shook my head in denial. "Edward, how could you?" I asked near tears. He stood underneath the now swinging jock as he snarled angrily at him. He must have heard me, or realized that people were now snapping his photo with the camera's on their phones. I hoped it was dark enough to avoid a clear shot, but it relieved me to see Edward hiding his face and moving away from the area.

Tony's girlfriend was once more at my side. She whistled in amazement as she stared up at Tony and lightly chastised him for his recklessness. "Tony, the coach is going to bust you down a notch for this one." I could hear Tony groaning softly, as his football buddies laughed and mocked him while they lowered him back to the ground.

I muttered quietly, "Tony isn't the only one in trouble." She turned to me and laughed lightly with a nod of her head. I assumed she thought Edward was in trouble with me, and that too is the truth. I smiled to the woman and decided to find my mate. He would not have gone far, and I managed to locate him near the front of the house.

Edward approached me bashfully, and peered up at me through his thick eyelashes with that adorable puppy dog look. He mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry Bella." He continued to gaze at me with that endearingly sweet expression, and I found myself wanting to forgive him. Besides, he didn't need my anger once Carlisle found out about this. If he finds out, that is. I continued to act mad at my mate, and watched as he fell to his knees and pleaded with me, "Bella, I'm sorry. I lost my head, and you know how I can't stand it when other guys look at you."

I smiled at my mate, and held my arms out for him. How can I stay angered at a guy who risked life and limb to save my shirt? I shuddered to think of how Tony meant to get his ale back. Edward did not hesitate as he fell into my arms, and we began to share affections on the front lawn. Many other couples did likewise, and we found ourselves much less restrained than normal. Huskily I mentioned, "I love you Edward."

Edward had enough sense about him to slip off his pants, although he continued to wear his boxers. We noticed a few couples dash into the nearby bushes, or the cover of the trees. Edward grinned at me as we too ran off into the trees. We forced ourselves to maintain control of our beasts, as the humans would fail to understand the shredding of clothing and the loud animalistic sounds. Edward moaned softly into my ear as he said, "Bella, I love you tremendously!"

He smiled wolfishly to me as I played with his lips between my teeth. I dug into his back with my claws, and claimed him as my own. He howled in delight, and our hands busily danced across one another's bodies as we engaged in our passions. Growls did ripple from our chests at the culmination of our love, but we kept them muted due to the restraining of our beasts. Ugh, why must there be so many humans? If only they would vanish for a few hours, and let us do this right.

We continued to share wild passions and kisses, and I noticed as humans began to leave the party. I glanced down to Edward and admitted, "That was a lot of fun." Edward grinned at me, and quickly replaced his pants as we tidied up our appearance. I went to find Lindsey and thank her for the invitation, and she smiled delightedly at noticing us.

"Bella, you have to pledge to our sorority!" she cried out enthusiastically. A few of her sisters gathered around and nodded their head in approval, and they chatted eagerly with me about the fun that we could have. I smiled at the offer, as I had not even considered joining a Greek house. Why would they want me? Their words pleased me, and I enthusiastically turned to Edward and saw his patronizing smirk. He rolled his eyes, as if joining a sorority was the stupidest idea ever. He smirked at me, and started heading out.

After everything he did, my mate had the gall to treat me condescendingly. I'll show him! I turned around to face Lindsey once more and said, "Yes, I would like to pledge this sorority!" My lips curled upwards at Edward's shocked expression, and I left him standing there as I moved into one of the private rooms with the women.

There we discussed the rules, and requirements I would need to pledge. I began listening to them, and realized this might prove a little difficult. However, I would show Edward! I don't have to stay a member, but I will show him that I can do it! They gave me a pledge cap to wear, and a button. I laughed lightly as I looked at the items, and thanked the women who wished me luck. I placed on my button, and wore the hat proudly as I stepped from the room to greet my mate.

Edward stared in horror at the items, which I did not think looked too badly. In a volume below human hearing he mentioned, "Bella that is a real bad idea." My glare dared him to continue that statement, and I happily said my farewells to my future sisters.

It was nearly five in the morning, and I assumed the partygoers were not attending classes this morning. Edward and I did not have that luxury, but neither did we need to sleep. We walked toward the apartment in silence, although I did catch his smirks and amused glances as he looked at my hat. Sulkily I turned to him and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Edward laughed lightly as he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it rapidly placing a hand over his lips and snickered into his fist. I rolled my eyes to him playfully and swatted at his backside as he admitted, "the ears are a little different." Ears, what ears?

I whipped the hat off and took a closer look at it. There were small little points at the top of the cap, which could be ears or horns. I wasn't sure exactly what they were, but I could now see the source of Edward's amusement. "Did they all wear one of these when they pledged," I enquired curiously.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed me chastely on the cheek as we continued on our walk. He smirked at me and chuckled, "I am sure they did. All pledges wear silly things like that, but then you become a sister and join in all the fun."

I swallowed as I put the hat back on and glanced at the ground. Edward halted in his walk and looked at me curiously. I inhaled deeply and enquired, "What chance do I have of Carlisle approving of this, and allowing me to join the sorority?"

Edward's fingers ran through my hair as he gently brushed it from my face. In a soft voice he enquired, "Is that the question you wish to find out, or do you not already know the answer?" I bit my lip curiously at his enquiry, and shook my head. He nodded his in agreement and admitted, "Carlisle does not want to know anything about this party. I think we should keep it that way."

"Yes, I can't imagine that it would please him. Edward, we can never tell him about it." I affirmed and received Edward's immediate agreement. I removed the hat and pin, and held them before me as I admitted, "I cannot imagine him failing to notice these items." Edward agreed with me, and we returned to the Sorority to drop the stuff off in their mail slot. We did not need to ring the bell, as no lights were on in the home. We assumed the sisters were fast asleep.

We made it to the apartment at half past six, and we found ourselves casually sniffing for the early arrival of our Father. We smiled to one another as we noticed his was an older scent. We dashed upstairs to shower and changed into our new clothes. We tossed the old ones into the hamper, closed our bedroom door, grabbed our books, and headed for class half an hour earlier than normal. We needed to work on our assignments, but neither of us wished to stick around the apartment to do so. We would find a quiet place on campus for that.


	26. Nightlife IV Classes, or Not

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Discipline Fiction

**Point of View:** This chapter starts with Bella, and then Carlisle takes control.

* * *

**Nightlife IV - Classes, or not**

**_Tuesday, October 16, 2012_**

Edward and I found a nice private place in the basement where we could do our homework using our full abilities. We raced through our assignments, and completed the readings at ultra speed, and we managed to finish everything we needed in the half hour we had before class. Edward could escape Carlisle's scrutiny if he missed an assignment, but he did not have a nightly appointment with Dad. I groaned loudly as I looked at one of my assignments, and noticed Edward peering over my shoulder." Why won't this bloody ink run faster? It is such a pain having to write so slowly. I am nearly going at the speed of a human, and look at this paper. My handwriting is only a little better than when I was human." I glanced at Edward's assignment and noticed his was the same.

Edward chuckled as he studied his own and admitted, "It is unfortunate that we can't turn these in with pencil." With a glance at his watch he mentioned, "Mack's class starts in ten, we should head there shortly." I motioned for him to start packing, as I was nearly completed. I finished my assignment, and we rushed to class at a brisk pace. We did well above the average human speed, but not fast enough to draw notice.

The door had not yet closed, so we made it. We get a free period if the doors close, but that is not something I recommend. I walked in first, and then Edward. A group of students at the back of the room erupted into laughter and people stared at Edward while screaming, "The Flash!" Another student called out, "no way that's the flash, look how late he is!" The group laughed, and motioned to a couple of seats by them. It was then that I recognized Lindsey as she waved to us and called out, "we have it all on video! Flash, you are a YouTube sensation!" She held out her iPod and said, "ten thousand hits so far!"

My phone rang, and alerted me to a text message from Alice. I muttered quietly, "If this is her warning, her timing sucks." I opened the text to read, but Mack stopped me. I apologized quickly, and Edward and I headed to our seats without looking at what Alice wanted to say. I'll have to use discretion and check on that later.

Mack glared at Edward and me, as we dared to interrupt the start of his class with our antics. I sent out my shield and mentally muttered to Edward, _'What's with that guy anyhow? He should have retired ages ago.'_ Edward grinned to me so I added, _'He looks like a fat Colonel Sanders, think there is a relation?' _ Oddly, he did look a lot like him, except that his hair was shoulder length and his face cleanly shaven.

Mack stood at the front of class and mentioned, "I hope you have all studied for this midterm. It will separate those of you who are serious, from the ones that aren't." Yeah, I heard this a million times before. Carlisle quizzed me on the subject last week, and I know the material inside out. This was the first test I did not need to study the night before, and that was refreshing. I was actually eager to take it! Mack pulled out a small red book that we needed to buy, but I didn't see it anywhere on the syllabus. Edward glanced at me questioningly. We both turned our attention back to Mack while he spoke on the relevant information inside the book.

"We didn't cover that book," I mentioned as panic began to settle in. Mack explained that it was on the syllabus, and I pulled mine out to stare at it. There is no way Carlisle would have missed it too! I glanced back at Mack, and with a shake of my head mentioned, "Mack, it is not written on my syllabus." I held it out so the professor could see for himself. For some reason other students found this amusing, and some of them even made derogatory remarks. Mack glanced at my syllabus, and motioned with his stubby finger at a smudge mark. He then motioned to another smudge at the bottom of the page. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at it, "but that is not fair! That looked like an ink smudge, how was I supposed to know?"

Mack took in a deep breath as he mentioned, "I spoke of it in class during the review. Were you not paying attention?" I likely would have blushed if I was human, but instead I offered him a bashful smile. I nibbled at my lip and thanked the man. Mack returned to the front of the class as I looked at Edward in panic. He ignored me while he borrowed another's book and flipped through the pages reading it at ultra speed. There is no way he studied it all, but I still envied him. I laid my head on the desk and groaned in agony, as I imagined failing yet another course.

Edward nudged me as he said in a tone below human hearing, "Bella, do not worry about it. Open your shield to me, and ask me any question you need. You are the only one who can hear me, so we'll be fine." Suddenly things no longer looked so bleak. I opened my shield to him and enquired of our being caught. He shook his head. My phone rang again, and I moved to get it when Mack demanded that I turn it off or receive a zero on my test. He made this request of everyone, and I gazed wearily to my phone. What is Alice trying to tell us? If she is warning about the Flash, then she is excessively late.

Mack walked around the class, and handed out the tests. I completed every question that I could, and realized there were only sixteen left that I was unable to answer. I stared at them, and calculated what I could expect for a grade if I ignored those questions. I sucked in my breath as I realized the best mark I could obtain was a seventy, and that was too close to the sixty-five that I needed. I expanded my shield and mentally asked Edward the first question. He quickly supplied me with the answer, and I went to work writing it down in my own words. Now why had we not thought of this before? Edward was right, as this is foolproof!

* * *

**Carlisle PoV**

I walked briskly to class, and made it in plenty of time. I looked forward to this course, as it fulfilled my second language credit. I could have opted out of the requirement by proving my fluency in Spanish, German, French, Italian, latin or any of the others I already know. However, the University offered courses on First Nations Languages and I found this too fascinating to pass up. I sat down at my usual spot, and pulled out my books in preparation. I did not have long to wait, as the doors closed and the professor began the lecture. He introduced us to a new symbol, and asked us to go through our text and find the various uses for it.

Eagerly I opened my book when I noticed the slight vibration from my phone alerting me to a text. I glanced curiously around the room, and noted that the professor was at the back before I quickly pulled out the phone and read the message. It was from Alice.

'Ed Bel in class. No answer. Trouble. Get Edward out. Pictures. Exposure. Hide him.'

I sent Alice another text asking for clarification. She sent me one to check my e-mail. I gathered my things and placed them into the briefcase, while my e-mail slowly loaded. Eventually I received the one from my pixie, and it was a link to a YouTube video. I clicked on it, and eyed it carefully as I watched Edward hoist another youth on a flagpole. He did it with a tremendous amount of speed, but not entirely super human. I could easily see why they labeled him the flash. A low growl escaped as I continued to watch the antics of my son. The picture was grainy, and very dark. A camera phone must have taken the shot. Edward was safe for now, but if Alice is right, this will quickly change.

Unfortunately, my antics drew notice, and I suddenly realized the professor's attention was on me. I replaced the phone into my pocket, and grabbed my briefcase, "Professor Lacroix, I apologize for my rudeness, but an urgent matter has come up requiring my immediate attention." He motioned me to the front table where he placed his class material, and handed me the assignment for the day. I gratefully thanked him, put it into my briefcase, and headed briskly to the campus where Bella and Edward attend their classes.

Thankfully, Tuesdays and Thursdays have ninety-minute sessions, so that gave me the time I needed. I sent another text to Alice asking what classroom they were in, but she had no idea. I arrived at their campus, and ran to the administration building to get the required information. I knew the professor was 'Mack', and was able to give the course name. They punched that into the computer and gave me the building and room number I needed.

I had twenty minutes before class ended, and needed to find Edward before it became too late. I sent another text to Alice asking for details, and she informed me to grab him as he exited the classroom. She then sent me the oddest message, and suggested that I take my time and not arrive too early. I read that curiously, but Alice has never steered me wrong before.

I decided now was a good time to call Esme, although I knew she had school. The phone rang four times before she answered, "Carlisle, I thought you were in class?" I heard the sounds of my children and the other students making amused comments at hearing Esme's words. It was obvious that her class listened in.

"Esme, I need to speak with you about Edward. I need to discipline him, and I want your advice." She listened carefully as I continued to explain, "Edward is in danger of exposure. He and Bella attended some type of frat party, and he made a spectacle of himself. The students now refer to Edward as the Flash. I have e-mailed you a link of his video. It now has over 15,000 hits," I explained quietly to my wife.

Esme checked on the link from her computer, and gasped in horror as our son easily manhandled a larger man. Emmett's response was the loudest as he whooped and cheered for his brother. There was no amusement with the situation, but Emmett's retort certainly came close. Esme's voice filled with concern as she asked, "Carlisle, what are your plans?"

I wearily rubbed my eyebrows with my thumb and index finger. With a deep sigh I admitted, "Esme, I am growing tired. The irresponsibility and disobedience of our children is starting to overwhelm me. My thoughts are to remove him from school. Is this the right decision, or am I acting on my frustration. Esme, I need your advice."

"What would happen to Bella," Esme curiously enquired. I heard movement on her end, and realized she left the classroom.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall as I explained, "Bella can stay in school, and Edward will help out at the clinic. I cannot imagine that either of them will want this. I am essentially separating a mated pair, even for part of the day. This alone is harsh punishment." I explained to my wife, but we both already more than realized the pain this caused. I continued softly, "He is a qualified Doctor, and that would give the wolves more protection when I am not there."

"Carlisle, this will cause me problems," Esme quietly stated.

"With Emmett," I enquired curiously.

"Yes, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would all become perturbed knowing Edward is free while they have to attend classes." Esme sighed in frustration, and then admitted, "But we have no choice. Edward must withdraw from his program. I can see why you suggested that, and I agree with you. We can discuss the others when you return," Esme kindly suggested.

"I appreciate your support. I love you Esme," I gently whispered into the phone, as I cradled it with both hands.

"I love you too Carlisle and you will always have my support," Esme passionately enthused.

The phone call to my wife helped to cement my plans. I hated to do this to my children, but I had little choice. I decided to enter the building, and I followed my childrens' scents. The classroom now stood thirty feet away from me, and I noticed a bench and candy machine against the wall.

I sat on the bench, and received an instant reminder of Esme's Sunday night administrations. The cushioned furniture proved no problem, but this certainly gave off reminders. I would not consider it painful, but it was noticeable. I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my knees as I thought of yet another class I managed to skip this week. I missed my computer lecture yesterday morning and my weekly computer lab in the afternoon. Now I am missing my languages course, and I have no idea how many others. I must attend my chemistry lab this afternoon, as I owe it to my partner.

While I sat there contemplating my situation, I began to pick up the soft sound of voices. They were too low for a human to detect, and at this distance, I had to strain to hear them. No, it was only one voice. Why was Edward talking to himself? I continued to listen and recalled a test the two had this morning. It was silent, and then he spoke again as he answered yet another question below the human range of hearing.

* * *

I took in a deep breath, as I had to ignore what I just learned, at least for now. I mentally scolded my son, _'Edward.' _ He gasped loudly at my reprimand. Did I just shock Edward? I surmised it was the strain of cheating which kept him unaware of me, as it is not normally possible to surprise him. His soft groan confirmed my suspicions. Mentally I informed him, _'No time to worry about that. You are in danger, and must hide. Alice informs me there are cameras and we cannot allow this. Edward, come to me. I am near the candy machine.'_

I removed my trench coat, and pulled out a pair of my dark glasses from the briefcase. They are quite fashionable according to Alice, but my sons have their own taste. Today Edward had no choice. I heard as he rose from his desk, handed in the paper, and rushed out to meet me. I thrust my coat at him, and watched as he put it on. The coat hung to his knees, and I had to smirk as it looked like a little boy playing dress up with his Daddy's clothes. I then passed him my sunglasses, and mentally instructed, _'Pull up the hood, and tie it tightly to your head.'_

I instructed him to face the wall while we waited for Bella, and we did not have long. She handed in her paper immediately, and rushed over to us with a worried expression. In a calm voice I explained, "Bella, continue to your next class. Edward is in danger of exposure, and I must get him to safety. Meet us back at the apartment at the usual time."

Bella glanced at the now hidden Edward, and then at me. My eyes were darker in pitch, and I noticed as she worriedly stared into them. She glanced at Edward once more, and then fearfully looked at me and pleaded, "Dad, please do not blame him. He was only trying to help."

Dealing with my children's transgression was no more preferable than the situation before us. I must don my professional mask and restrain myself, although I wished to resolve this conflict with my children. I inhaled deeply and calmly stated, "Bella, do as I have instructed. We will speak of these other matters at a later time." She attempted to interject with another argument when she stared into my eyes and watched as they grew all the darker.

Bella stared tensely at me, and nervously nibbled at her lower lip. She still did not move, and my patience was waning. My arms folded over my chest as I stared into her eyes and released a low guttural growl. She took a step back from me and anxiously stated, "Dad, I'm going!" Without another word, she walked hastily to her next class.

We could not escape, as the classes let out and the students milled around us. Mentally I commanded, _'Edward, the goal is for you to avoid the cameras. Press your forehead against that wall, and do not move. Scan the crowd with your gift to help me decide when it is safe for you to leave.'_

Edward groaned at my command, but kept his head against the wall. I had to snigger as I heard him complain in a volume below human detection, "at least this is not a corner." I chuckled at that notion and he responded in an amused tone, "You don't fool me for a minute. I bet you looked for one."

Mentally I enthused, _'A corner would give even more cover for you, which is a great idea Edward.'_ The moan from my son caused me to grin. It was then that I heard someone approach us, and I immediately recognized the voice as Professor Mackael, "Carlisle Cullen, what brings you to this campus?"

I turned to face the man curiously, and wrinkled my brow as I admitted, "Professor Mackael, I am equally surprised to meet you here." I motioned to my son as I explained, "a family situation has brought me to this campus."

"Mack," he corrected me. At my confused expression he explained, "I have always been partial to nurses calling me Mack. That is what I go by on this campus." He glanced at Edward, and then back to me suspiciously. "Mr. Cullen, what are you trying to pull?" Mackael may not have heard it, but I most certainly detected Edward's subtle laughter.

This human had a unique gift as he can easily spot a fake, or in this case a suspicious situation. Aro would turn him just to attain that ability, but I found it rather inconvenient in my current predicament. I swallowed venom, and briefly glanced at my son. I returned my attention to Mackael and noticed as the throng of students began to thin. Edward folded his arms over his chest, and called out to gain my attention, "Dad, they are now in class and it is safe. May I turn around?"

Mackael raised his brows to me curiously, as I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him the permission he yearned for. Edward's slip made this somewhat more difficult to explain, as I now focussed my attention on Mackael. I pulled Edward to my side and explained, "I am years older than my other siblings, and have helped mom take care of them. She desperately needed my help after the boating accident. I took on the role of disciplinarian. Edward started calling me Dad after our first session, and the name has stuck. My mother handles such tasks when I am not around, or am unable to do so." I visibly swallowed, and ran a hand through my hair as I once more found it awkward to stand before this man.

Mackael scratched at his chin as he admitted, "That explains a lot." He laughed lightly, and glanced at Edward. He returned his attention to me as he admitted, "your mother knew how to get you in line, but you fought her every step of the way. I was curious about that, but this makes sense. It also explains why you had such a difficult time in the office, and I respect you even more for that, son. Keep up the good work."

Edward's eyes grew large as he stared at Mackael, and then he snapped his gaze at me as a wide grin broke out on his face. His fist moved to his mouth, and I could tell he desperately fought the laughter. I once again wished I could block his gift. Why did I send Bella away? I heard low chuckles, and in an inhumanly low tone Edward laughed, "Mom swatted you five times! Dad, wow ... you really must have pissed her off."

I attempted to ignore Edward, and offered the elder a warm smile as I stated, "I appreciate the kind words." I motioned to my son as I admitted, "I have a chemistry lab at noon that I cannot miss, and need to finish with the situation here." Mackael understood, and moved on to his next destination. I adjusted Edward's glasses to hide his face, and smirked at him while I admitted, "yes, my performance was lacking and Esme needed to correct for it." I set off at a brisk pace toward this campus' administration building.

Edward jogged beside me, and I could not resist the chuckle as I glanced down at my son. He looked humorous in that oversized coat, the hood, and those glasses. He pushed at the sleeve with one hand, while the other reached to his face and readjusted the glasses. Curiously, he enquired, "Dad, why are we going to the administration building?"

"You are dropping out of school," I stated, and had to stop moving as Edward came to an abrupt halt. My voice became stern as I spoke to him, "Edward, this is not a choice. You will do as instructed."

Edward shook his head at me and took a few steps back, "Dad, what about Bella? Do you want me to leave her alone? Dad, she needs me! I am not dropping out of school, there is no way!" He puffed out his chest, and folded his arms over it as he glared at me in challenge.

I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose as I slowly counted to five. I now knew they were onyx black, as I snapped my gaze at my son. My voice deepened even lower, but not the tone I use for the coven leader, "You will obey." Edward faltered, but took another step back. I glanced around the hall and looked for different items. I glanced at the men's room, and envisioned hauling him into a handicapped stall, yanking down his pants, and going vamp on his backside. It would take less than ten seconds.

Edward's eyes widened fearfully at what he just saw, and carefully shook his head saying, "no, please, Dad. I will obey." Ever so carefully, he once more approached me and submitted, "I'll sign the forms." He glanced at me, and then at the bathroom door. He looked back at me and gulped before apologizing. "Dad, please do not do that. I am sorry, and I will do exactly what you tell me." He glanced at the bathroom door again and fearfully enquired at a very low volume, "Would you actually do something like that? At school, in public, and where so many can hear. Dad, did you mean it?"

I calmly placed a hand on his shoulder, and gazed sternly into his eyes. I blanked my mind and stared hard at my son. This lasted at least ten seconds. Finally, I broke the silence and calmly enquired, "Have you _ever_ known me to renege on a promise?"

Edward's gulp was audible to the ears of mortals, as he failed to move. He stood frozen, staring into my onyx coloured eyes and then I heard him swallow. His breathing became rapid, which is a rather ironic response considering our bodies have no need of air. That reflex lingers from our human days. I continued to stare into his eyes as I released my hand from his shoulder. With a brisk pace, I continued toward the administration buildings. Edward stayed at my side, and within an hour, he successfully withdrew from his program.

I now had slightly less than half an hour before my chemistry lab, and briskly walked Edward back to the apartment. I pulled out my phone, and went to the site of the video and showed my son. In a calm voice I explained, "It is now up to twenty-five thousand hits. The Flash is famous, and fortunately, for you this video is not even recognizable enough for the likes of Aro. Edward, he will not destroy your gift. If you committed an act worthy of destruction, he would instead force both you and Bella into the Volturi to do his bidding. The student paper attempted to get your picture today, and who do you think will want it tomorrow?"

Edward grunted as I unlocked the door of the apartment, and let us in. He moved to the couch and sat down with his arms folded over his chest. Grumpily he enquired, "Why did I have to quit school? Dad, I did not have to quit, as I could have worn a disguise. Why so final?"

I held my hand out for the jacket, and he rose from the couch to remove the coat. He then returned it and looked up at me with a pleading expression. I offered him a small smile, and stated, "We have a lot to discuss. You and Bella have disappointed and angered me. Edward, I need a time out. This lab will allow me to calm down. Tonight we will return home, and Esme will join us for our discussion." Edward stared at me when I mentioned Esme, but I had no time to discuss that now. I put my jacket on and glanced at my watch. My gaze rose from my wrist to my son as I stared at him. My voice lowered and I firmly instructed, "Edward, do not leave this place."

I waited to receive his confirmation, and made my way to the lab. I walked briskly to the building, and did not slow once inside. I barely arrived before the doors closed, and I noticed how my lab partner's expression turned from relief to accusation. I swallowed guiltily, and set off to work. I greeted her with a nod, and quickly pulled out the necessary equipment we needed for the day. She had already started doing that, a task I normally handled while she retrieved last week's experiment.

She is an ultra focused student, and I greatly enjoy working with her. Any earlier distractions I had vanished as we concentrated on our assigned tasks. She quickly forgave my tardiness, and we completed our lab books while waiting for the results of this week's changes to our experiment. Everything went according to plan. We gained the instructor's attention, so he could give us the completion mark for this section. She returned the experiment to the locker, and I cleaned the equipment. I slightly used my abilities, but not enough to look super human. It allowed me to clean the equipment in the time most people use for a quick and sloppy job.

We completed our lab with an hour and a half to spare, and fondly wished one another well as we took off to our separate tasks. I returned to the apartment. I pulled out my laptop and began working on my computer project as Edward stared at me from across the table. He mostly sat in silence, and then would ask me a question as he attempted to hear my thoughts on the discussion planned for tonight. He was not content to sit and wait. I inhaled deeply, folded my arms on the table before me, and gazed at my son. I calmly informed him, "find something else to do. You already know when this discussion will take place, and I do not appreciate your efforts to pull information from my mind." I returned to my work.

Edward leaned against the table with his elbows, and rested his head in the palms of his hands as he moaned, "Dad, this isn't fair. You made me quit school, and I do not think that was necessary. Why do I have to wait until we get home before you will discuss it with me?"

I slid the laptop away from me in exasperation, and folded my arms over the table. I leaned slightly forward, but my back remained perfectly straight as I leveled my gaze at my son. I focused on my enunciation, as I did not wish to rush my words. In a calm tone I said, "Edward, you will control yourself, or stand in the corner. Make your decision now, or I will do so for you."

He glanced at his watch, and then at me as he adamantly shook his head. We both knew Bella would soon return, and I watched as he rose from the chair and promised me, "That is not necessary Dad. I will find a book to read, and wait for Bella." I gave him a small smile, and returned to my computer project. Edward kept to his word as he stopped pestering me for hints on what to expect tonight. Bella arrived shortly after, and then Alice. Our pixie assured us the passage was clear, and we ran back to our home.


	27. Nightlife V - Sentencing

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Discipline discussion

**A/N:** I had the Cullens eating too much, as they do not need to hunt nearly as often. When the Quileute Nation met them, the four family members sat down to feast on a single deer. I can see how my earlier vamps would completely decimate the wild population. From this chapter on, I will assume the Cullens only need to feed once every 2-3 weeks to support a normal balance. We know from the movies and books that they can go longer...

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Nightlife V - Sentencing**

**_Tuesday, October 16, 2012_**

We have various routes we use to move between school and home. The main reason is to avoid the unnecessary detection that would result from cutting through the same path each day. We anticipated the arrival of snow in the near future, and that would make this easier due to using skis. That is if we were still in Alaska. I did not look forward to the snow, because it melts within days or sometimes even hours of landing. It quickly becomes mushy, and filthy to traverse through at our rate of travel. Our other alternative was to drive, and that meant traveling ten hours a day.

The frequent passing of rogues further decreased our choices, and compromised the safety of my family. Ambushes would take little effort to set, and I was well aware of the danger this posed. I looked to the ocean for my answers, and spoke with a company who customized underwater pleasure craft. That was last spring. I ordered a submersible with four berths, which allowed both jet and manual propulsion. We lay face down, and our feet propelled a fin-like device at vampiric speeds. Running on land took about two hours, but I approximated this watercraft to make it in thirty minutes.

I arranged for docking on both sides of the border, and ensured we had vehicle parking in a secure lot. I also ordered a CanPass for private boats to enter Canadian waters from the US, and we joined the Canadian Border Boat Landing (I-68) Program to regain entry into the USA. These permitted us to phone the desired country before we took off, and to enter them legally without any border hassles. We skipped the border when we ran, but that is another issue entirely.

Waiting for us when we arrived was the first of three ships that I ordered. I paused at the sight of the new vessel, and we immediately checked it out. The safety this watercraft promised made my earlier decision less worrisome, as we now traveled in a group of three. The rogue activity promised to make our daily trip all the more undesirable, but this submersible would create difficulties for anyone wishing to attack us. We left no scent underwater, and vampires are unable to travel at these speeds.

Emmett bound from the house the moment he detected our arrival, and threw his arms around me while lifting me into a massive bear hug. He pinned my arms at my side, as his robust enthusiasm thwarted all attempts I made to return the embrace. "Pops, me and Jasper want to take our mates for a spin in the new boat. What do you say?" He enquired of me while I spun around in his massive embrace.

"Emmett, put me down," I laughingly responded. He grinned at me and set me back on my feet. He watched as I quickly straightened my clothes, and brushed at the newly formed wrinkles. I smirked at my son and stated, "That was not the greeting I expected." I gazed at him in contemplation, and curiously enquired, "Where do you wish to take the boat? Who is going with you, and how long will you be out?"

Emmett held up three fingers on his left hand. He lowered the first and replied, "San Francisco." I nodded my head in acceptance. He then lowered his second finger and mentioned, "Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are coming." I smirked at Emmett, and turned to look at Alice when I realized she had already left. With the lowering of his last finger Emmett replied, "Five in the morning."

The three other passengers now joined with Emmett, and I gazed at my children curiously. I expected this from him, but the enthusiasm of the others had me slightly concerned. Why would they wish my permission before I could enter our home? How had Alice readied so quickly for the trip, when she only arrived moments earlier. I had my suspicions and curiously enquired, "What did Esme say about this?"

Jasper smiled at me and mentioned, "She said to ask you. Dad, can we go to San Francisco?" He gave Alice a warm embrace and gave her an affectionate kiss before turning his attention back to me. He quickly added, "Alice said it was safe."

My suspicions forced me to withhold my answer, as I dug into my pocket for my phone. I activated it and called my wife. She answered within two rings and enquired where I was. I smiled as I looked up at the house and responded, "I am outside our home, and our children accosted me wishing to take the boat for a spin. What were your thoughts?"

I heard my wife sigh into the phone, and then a few moments of silence. "Carlisle, I told them to speak with you, as I was unsure of your plans. I am alright with their idea of going to San Francisco, but I worry about them getting into trouble."

"That is my concern as well. Emmett wished to stay until five in the morning," I mentioned while pulling the phone away from my ear as I anticipated her response. I was not disappointed. I calmly responded, "Yes, that is what I thought too. I believe two is late enough, as it gives them a few hours in the city and enough time to return." Esme agreed with me.

I placed the phone in my pocket and addressed my children, "I expect you in the house by two in the morning. If you run into problems, then please call me." They all gave me their enthusiastic assurances, and I watched as they managed to hoist the boat on their shoulders. I cleared my throat to gain their attention and threatened them in a volume I hoped could not carry into the house, "If you run later than expected, then you better call or I will have no end of trouble."

Emmett and Jasper looked at one another, and then nodded their heads at me. They understood exactly what I meant. I smirked at my sons, and watched as their mates giggled. Rose chuckled, "we aren't that bad. You men just like to complain." Of course, yes, that is exactly it. I grinned at my children, and watched as they moved the boat from sight. It was then that I motioned Edward and Bella to follow me. I led them through the hall on the lower floor and up the stairs to our suite. With everyone out of the home, I opted to have this discussion in the sitting room.

Bella and Edward followed, and sat on the couch as directed. Bella coughed into her hand, and enquired curiously, "Where is Renesmee?" She glanced at Edward, who had remained silent until this point. He glanced at me pleadingly, and then back to his mate.

"Dad, your study is very quiet, and allows for greater privacy. Could we please go there and speak about this situation," Edward quietly pleaded, as he checked over his shoulder. I could only assume he looked for signs of his daughter.

"Everyone left the house," Esme informed us as she entered from the library. I gazed at her longingly, and she happily rewarded me with a kiss. I offered her my arm, and she lovingly wrapped it around her shoulders as she curled into my side. She smiled impishly at me, and I leaned in for another kiss. "Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Renesmee went to Port Angeles for something to eat, and they plan to watch a movie later." Edward stared at his mother as she spoke of Renesmee and Jacob. I watched as his body stiffened, and heard his snarl while he continued to stare at my wife. Esme rolled her eyes at our son and scoffed, "Edward, what you just saw in my memory is nothing. She is growing up. You have to expect such things, and in the very near future you will need to accept much more."

Bella curled into Edward's side as she said, "Do not blame Esme for this; we knew it was going to happen. Edward, they will marry, and if you tried to stop it we will lose her." Edward folded his arms over his chest, and pressed himself into the couch as he sat with his knees further apart than normal. He brooded in silence, and mentally distanced himself from us.

I gazed at my son as he sulked, despite the loving affections of his mate. At this point I could not tell if this was real, or an attempt at delaying the discussion. Why waste my time trying to reason, when my mate is standing right here. I turned to Esme granting her my full attention, and gently ran a hand through her hair as I gazed into her eyes. I held her close, and inhaled of her pheromones allowing them to tantalize my animalistic passions. She swatted my arm playfully, as I growled and nipped at her lip. She giggled, and pressed herself against me for a kiss.

"Enough!" Edward groaned out as he held his hands to his ears as if that would block out what he saw through his eyes and mind. "Dad, I cannot believe you! Almost four hundred years old, and still thinking those thoughts!" He pulled his knees together and bent at the waist as he leaned over his lap. His elbows rested against his knees, and he held his head as if in pain.

"Welcome back," I stated with a glance at my son. Esme lightly sat on the ottoman and stared down at the children from her higher position. I left and returned shortly carrying a chair from the dinning area. This I placed with the back facing the children, and five feet from the couch. I straddled it, and loosely folded my arms over the back of the chair. I stared into the eyes of my daughter and firmly commanded, "Start from the beginning."

Bella whimpered, and pressed herself against Edward while she stared at me. I held my tongue and said nothing, and studied her with my gaze. She folded her hands in her lap, and hesitantly mentioned, "Edward took me to a nightclub, so we could listen to music. We did not have to wait in line, or pay the cover charge."

I glanced at Esme, and then returned my attention to Bella. I calmly reminded her, "Bella, look me in the eye when I am talking to you." I waited for her to comply, and then I enquired, "Is this when you met Liz, and her mate Aldo?"

Bella's eyes widened, and fell once more to the floor as she stated, "Tom too." I cleared my throat, and she slowly returned her gaze to me.

With a mechanical motion, I slowly turned my head and stared directly at my son. My voice remained low as I calmly enquired, "Edward, what can you tell me of your conversation with this other family?"

Bella released her breath, and was more than happy to have Edward take over this conversation. I suppressed an amused grin at her reaction, and held my gaze on my son while he organized his thoughts. He peered up at me through his lashes, but I would have none of that. I snapped my fingers, and he properly raised his gaze to meet with mine.

"Dad, you already know the conversation. They phoned you this afternoon on your way home from the lab, and you are thinking about the call you had." I growled in response, and did not take my eyes from him. He sucked in his breath and mentioned, "They asked about our diet, and family, and they sounded a lot like us. I didn't tell them anything, and said they would have to contact you." He must have picked up my thoughts as he quickly added, "yes, she did scold me for whispering, but Dad you allow it. I had no idea she could hear us, and it shocked me to find another coven leader who uses spankings to discipline their members. Tom is their son, just as we are your children."

"Did you leave to do homework," I enquired calmly, but had no need to ask. Everyone already knew the answer.

Edward shook his head as he began to confess, but I cleared my throat and he paused. Slowly he raised his gaze to my eyes and explained, "No. We went to a sorority party." I snarled quietly, and he fell silent and dropped his gaze. I placed my hands on the back of the chair, and rose to a standing position. I set the chair off to the side, and slowly paced while I gathered my thoughts and quieted my anger.

I glared at Edward and strode toward the children. I pressed the palm of my hand against the back of the couch nearest his head, and loomed over him with my face inches from his own. I enquired with a growl, "and why would this anger me? Edward, a party seems simple enough, and a regular part of college life. Why would I even care that you went to a party?"

Edward pushed against the couch, as his mouth opened and closed without sound. His hands fell to his side, as he pressed against the cushion and stared into my eyes. "Frat parties have a lot of drinking and drugs, but Dad you know that does nothing to us." I made no comment, and he hesitantly continued, "Greek parties and houses are for networking and making lifelong connections. Student media cover them, and fights break out."

"Carlisle," Esme lightly scolded, causing me to pivot half my torso and release my left hand as I turned to glance at her. "How did you expect Edward to answer your question when you terrified him half to death. I will not sit here and watch you bully my children."

_'Then leave_,_'_ was the thought I wisely chose not to vocalize, and paused as I glared at Edward. Mentally I warned him, _'Do not repeat that.'_ Edward's eyes widened and I received a slow dip of his head. Esme caught the nod, and smirked in annoyance at us. She knew something transpired, but had no idea what. I pushed myself off the couch, and moved to stand behind my wife as I placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Gently I kneaded them. I turned to Bella and studied her with my gaze. I slowly released my breath and calmly enquired of her, "Bella, what is the worst part of a Greek party?" This question stumped her, and she paused to think of the answer. My left brow rose in response as I glanced at my son and warned, "Unlike Professor Mackael, I am able to hear when you give her answers at subhuman volumes."

Bella's eyes widened fearfully at that last remark, and I felt the shoulders beneath my hands tense. I returned my attention to Bella as I gazed at her. I cleared my throat when she looked away. Her breathing quickened while she gathered her thoughts, and she slowly lifted her eyes and gazed at me. Hesitantly she spoke, "Dad, I honestly don't know. Charlie would say it was the drugs and alcohol, but they do not affect us." I stayed silent and calmly gazed at her while she thought this through.

Bella is much smarter than she realizes. It is best when she draws her own conclusions, because otherwise she may prove too stubborn to listen. "Everything threatens to expose us, I do not know if one is worse than the other. The media and social networking is obvious. The drugs can expose us when the police break up the parties, and the alcohol makes the humans do stupid things." She glanced to Edward and explained, "That's why Edward was in that fight. Dad, it was not his fault. He spilled his drink on me, and intended to suck it from my clothing. He would not stop punching Edward. The flagpole was the only way Edward had to stop him."

My fingers accidentally clenched, as I heard of the guy wishing to suck the drink from her clothes. I now had my answer to the next question. Esme's hand moved to my own, as she attempted to loosen my grip upon her shoulders. I gasped as I realized what I did, and gently massaged her shoulders to undo any discomfort I may have caused. I mumbled my apologies to my wife.

Esme took over the questioning as she stated, "that is correct Bella, as fraternities and sororities are a major concern when it comes to exposure. I do not even wish to consider the damage which would result if you actually joined such an organization." Bella frantically shook her head at such a silly notion. My daughter looked tremendously guilty, and the appreciative glance she gave Edward told me that he did something right that night. I did not know what, but I mentally stated, _'Thank-you.' _Esme too caught the look, but I could not tell her thoughts. Instead, she turned her attention to Edward and asked, "I would like to hear of this fight, especially as the video is viral. The last I looked it had 75,000 hits, and it continues to climb."

Edward seemed much more relaxed as Esme asked the question, and while the children cooperated, I opted to let Mother handle the interrogation. I mentally grumbled to myself, as I was not yet a believer of Esme's involvement in such matters. Do women truly participate this much when it comes to discipline? How is it that I failed to notice? Esme has never abused my trust, and I rely on her more than I care to admit. She helps to keep me from getting lost in time, as Alice did with my clothing. I will have to adapt to this new approach on discipline. Another thought crossed my mind, as Mother Bear now had much more authority and say in these matters than ever before. This could prove difficult.

Edward nervously pinched the bridge of his nose, as he attempted to answer his mother's question. His anxiety confirmed my earlier suspicion. He lifted his eyes to mine, and then glanced at his mother. He glanced back at me. Esme directed him to her, and he obliged. He gazed at Esme as he sheepishly admitted, "I attacked him." Esme sucked in her breath, and the look she gave caused him to tremble.

This I had to see, as she just accused me of being the bully. I curiously repositioned myself, so that I could peer at my wife's face. I knit my brows in confussion, as Esme's eyes seeped tears. She looked as if he mortally wounded her with that answer. That was not what I expected. I gently wiped at her tears, and firmly squeezed her shoulder as an offer of support. I motioned for Edward to continue with his story.

Edward's gaze fell to the floor, as he could not look his mother in the eyes. I directed him to do just that, and watched, as he appeared completely unnerved by my request. After extensive hesitation, my son forced himself to look into his mother's tear-stained eyes while he confessed, "he was going to suck Bella, and all sorts of things. Mom, I lost it and growled at him. I claimed her as mine, and he tried to punch me. I avoided all of his hits, and I did not attack him after the first tackle. I exhausted him, and he said that he and the football team would have Bella in the sexual sense. I lost it and put him on that flagpole."

His elbows rested on his knees as he folded in on himself and held his head in his hands. He cried fearfully to the floor as he admitted, "I used my full vampire speed to drag him to the pole, and attach the hook through his pants. People drank a lot and did not pay much attention. They just thought they missed it. I stopped when I noticed their shock, and with human speed, I hoisted him on the flagpole. I was so angry that I continued to snarl and growl at him. Bella caught my attention, and mentally chastised me. She told me to leave, and so I fled."

Nothing could have readied me for that confession, and I stood speechless in thought and voice. Stunned would better explain my condition. This turned into rage, and I took a step toward my son when a hand planted firmly on my wrist and held me in place. I could easily have broken out of my wife's grasp, but I still had my sense about me. I narrowed my eyes at Edward, and ferociously growled at him. It was fortunate for the both of us that we included Esme in tonight's discussion.

Esme tugged at my arm, until I eventually complied and sat beside her. She wrapped an arm around the back of my waist, and firmly embraced me while I attempted to regain control. The father was livid, but the coven leader raged. This was not a good combination, and Esme managed the meeting. "Edward, look at me," she stated. He eventually turned his tear-stained face in our direction, as he glanced at his mother. She then looked at Bella and said, "Explain what your father meant by Edward speaking at subhuman levels with Professor Mackael."

Bella's eyes were on me, as she nervously nibbled on her lip. She held her breath, and could not speak. She also did not move her gaze from me, as I fought to regain control of my anger. Esme called her attention, and Bella finally looked at my wife as she mentioned, "I failed to realize a book was on the test, and did not read it. I mentally asked Edward for help, and he told me the answers. Dad heard Edward."

Esme growled at hearing this confession, and angrily accused, "Your father made a mistake, as his was not a deliberate attempt to cheat. Then your siblings were all caught cheating, and you knew they received punishment only yesterday. Today you thought this was an acceptable act. Bella, Edward, I am greatly disappointed in you two. I never suspected you of acting in this way. Is there anything else you need to tell us?" She paused, and wagged her finger at them as she threatened, "do not hold anything back."

Both children shook their heads and promised we now knew everything. They looked from mom to dad fearfully, and held one another on the couch. I had never seen Esme so close to losing her control, but she thankfully gave me the time I needed to regain some of mine. I wrapped my arm around her as I stated firmly, "Bella, take your homework to the library. I expect a thorough report from you at our meeting." I glanced at Edward as I commanded, "son, go and wait for me in my study."

The children pleaded silently with me, but my lifted brows had them reconsider that action as they obeyed my instructions. They were in enough trouble. Esme and I watched as they went their separate ways. I waited to hear the door of my study close.

* * *

**Parental Punishment Discussion**

I rose from my seat, and gently led my angered mate to our bedroom. I might have closed the door a little harder than I meant, as Esme and I both gasped at hearing the splintering of wood. I looked to my mate sheepishly, as she went to study the door. She slowly released her breath and mentioned, "It is only the frame. I will take care of this."

I ran a hand through my hair guiltily, and smirked at my wife as I apologized, "Esme, I did not mean to do that, but I cannot be the cause of extra work for you. I will fix the frame."

Esme smiled at me condescendingly as she mentioned, "Carlisle, if you truly do not wish to cause me more work, then please let me handle it." I smirked and rolled my eyes at my wife. She grinned at me in return, and I knew she had won this battle.

I approached the small sitting area of our bedroom suite, and pulled the small round table between two of the chairs. I sat down, and leaned on the table with my elbows as I supported my head in my hands. "Esme, what are we going to do with those two? They are normally so well-behaved. How could they mess up like that?" I looked into my wife's eyes as she joined me at the table. A low groan escaped as I admitted, "their siblings tease them for being annoyingly good. They call them goodies or something like that. I'm not sure what it is they call them."

"That is close enough," Esme agreed, and released a sigh. "Carlisle, how long do you think they have cheated in this way? No human teacher could have ever caught them, and if not for your being there today we might never have known about it."

"The entire time," I guessed, as I had no real idea. "I did not wish to ask them, as I feared adding lying to the list. I could also not face that this might be the first time." Esme looked at me curiously, as I explained, "Esme, I would not believe them. No matter how much they promised, I still could not trust that it was the first. I did not ask, as I could not face that possibility about myself. Esme, we did the right thing forcing Edward to withdraw from the program."

"I agree Carlisle, and I can understand your point on not asking. That is mute now with Edward no longer in the program," Esme sadly stated. "We need to consider the reactions of our other children too," my wife reminded me, and I knew that should take priority over what I had to do tonight.

I glanced at the ceiling, and then gazed at my wife as I mentioned, "Renesmee must continue with school. Our other children do not, and are of the age where they can withdraw without legal implications. This may bring CPS back to our home, but I believe we can handle it. Renesmee is the only concern in this case, and I know Charlie and Sue would welcome her into their home if something should happen. I suspect Bella and Edward too would move in with them, and in that situation, I would approve. That is the worst case scenario, as I suspect nothing will result if our children dropped from their studies."

Esme nodded her head in agreement and pressed her lips together as she enquired, "Carlisle, am I that bad a teacher that none of our children want to take my classes?" I fondly reached across the table, and held her hand in support. I glanced at her knowingly, and she sighed as she agreed with my silent rebuke. "I guess that would irritate me having to take the same courses often. You are correct in that they must stay busy, what do you suggest as an alternative?"

"I propose we hold another family meeting this week. Esme, I was wrong to force our children into classes," I admitted while gazing into her eyes. "This is a different situation than we had, as we do intend to live here for however long we need. Esme, the children need to take part in the world around us, but this is something we need to discuss with them. I want to hear their input, and their suggestions. I have taken the steps needed to update my medical knowledge, and I would like Edward to stay on the reserve to help me in the clinic."

Esme looked at me curiously, and so I explained, "We need a fulltime doctor, but that choice is his to make. I will not force the decisions for our children, as that was my error last time. Instead, I will have them choose what they wish to do. They will need my approval. This will give them a break from school, and when our world turns peaceful we can resume our more familiar roles." I took in a deep breath and looked into my wife's eyes as I enquired, "Esme, are these the actions of a fair and just coven leader, or that of a frustrated father who has given up?"

Esme gently patted my hand as she mentioned, "it is the actions of an exceedingly stubborn man who now sees the error of his ways, and has relented to the wisdom of his wife." I smirked at her comment and playfully rolled my eyes. She grinned at me and admitted, "The children will like this Carlisle, and then I can focus my attention on the needs of the wolves."

I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "And now for Edward and Bella. Esme, what is your suggestion?" I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "my method of punishment cannot account for all that has happened. I will not harm my children, but to dispense the amount that they have earned would turn their punishment into one of my father's chastisements." My wife sucked in her breath and looked at me in horror. I narrowed my eyes at her and scolded, "You cannot honestly believe that was a suggestion?"

Esme smirked at me and admitted, "no, I did not mean to imply that Carlisle. I just envisioned you doing that, and it was a rather shocking and terrifying sight. We both agree that forcing Edward to drop school was in response to the exposure. The pain of separation is a punishment that they will experience while Bella attends school. I believe that should fully cover the exposure issue."

I thought on my wife's words, and slowly came to agree with her. "Then that leaves us the issue of their cheating on the test, and we both know that they deserve the same punishment as their siblings." Esme agreed with a slow nod of her head. "This leaves us with fighting, using his abilities in front of many mortals holding recording devices, attending a Greek party, and Clubbing."

Esme gazed at me in contemplation, and shook her head. "No, I disagree with you Carlisle. We told Edward to distract Bella, and I do not see anything wrong with the children clubbing, as they are both of legal age to do so. They also did that responsibly, and I have no issue with them being there."

I gritted my teeth, but aside from my personal dislike of such places, I had to admit my wife made sense. "You suggest no punishment with the clubbing," I enquired curiously, and received my wife's confirmation as she patted my hand in comfort. "Esme, do you have any issue with them attending a Greek House party? I see that as a situation they should have avoided. I learned this lesson when Edward convinced me to attend one of those horrendous parties, and it was nothing but irresponsible behavior everywhere you looked. I had never seen such debauchery and loathing of the laws. It was a painful experience, and Edward vanished shortly after we arrived. I spent most of my time looking for him, before we could finally escape. How could he expose his mate to such a horrid affair?"

Was that amusement I detected in my wife's eyes? I stared at her in confusion, as she once more patted my hand and explained, "Carlisle, the youth do not see those parties the same way you do. They find them enjoyable." I sat back in my chair, and wrinkled my brow in contemplation. I had my doubts. She smirked at me and suggested, "Lump that in with the exposure, and do not increase the punishment. The children will suffer with our decision."

"Esme, you are much too soft," I gently scolded my wife. "I cannot have you sit in on these discipline sessions, if you refuse to punish the children when they have erred. Esme, I value your opinions, but I think we should leave the punishment decisions to me." I gazed at my wife compassionately. She tried her best, and I could not fault her on this. Her passionate love is an endearing quality, and I do not find fault with her as a mother or mate. She does not need a firm disciplinarian hand when I am here.

"Carlisle, I disagree." Esme firmly stated her opinion, and forced me from my thoughts." Carlisle, I will not accept that patronizing tone from you. This is something we should have done decades ago, but I sat back and accepted your decisions. You have dominated this area of our lives, and I have allowed that. It does not make you right, nor does it make your opinions more knowledgeable than my own."

I lowered my gaze, and glowered at the table while my wife spoke her mind. What is it with women today? No wonder the children have gone wild, as nobody disciplines them anymore. I mentally scowled at my son, as I assumed he was watching everything with his gift. I pulled my hand over my face, and looked at my wife as I enquired, "Esme is this how you truly feel?" She slowly nodded her head, and I took in a deep breath. "Spanked for attacking a human?"

My wife sucked in her breath, and relented. "Yes, he should receive another spanking for having attacked that young man. Carlisle, the issue of using his vampiric abilities is not a parental concern. That is for you alone as a coven leader to decide. What are you considering?"

"Coven discipline is public, as it sends a message to the rest of our members," I stated, as I struggled to swallow my venom. I again rested my elbows on the table, and supported my head in my hands as I admitted, "I do not want to do that. Esme, I cannot do that to him."

Esme rose from her chair, and moved behind me as she offered her comfort. She leaned against my back as she embraced me, and whispered softly, "Carlisle, trust your instincts. You adamantly deny running this coven to the standards of others, and now you attempt to use their rules to gauge your decisions. You cannot do that. There is nothing saying that you must take an action, as you set the requirements for your coven. Carlisle, trust yourself." She gave me an affectionate squeeze, as I quietly considered the situation.

I folded my arms over those that embraced me, as if hugging my wife. "Esme, this is a serious breach, but one we are fortunate none else know of. None saw it, although there was the potential of that happening. This also falls under exposure, and we both agreed that his forced withdraw was punishment enough."

Esme inhaled deeply as she slowly rose to a standing position, "No, Carlisle this is different. You know this, but do not want to admit what your instincts are telling you." She returned to her seat and studied me with her gaze. I looked into her eyes, and pressed my lips together as I contemplated the situation before me. "Carlisle, did he use his spanking pass?"

My brows lifted at my wife's suggestion, and suddenly I found the situation much less bleak than before. "No, he has not done so. Esme, you know my thoughts. A spanking for this offense brings the total for Edward to three, but with the pass that becomes much more manageable. This is a coven matter." I pinched the bridge of my nose and admitted, "Tomorrow night, the coven Leader will hold a meeting to discuss matters. I will not punish my children tonight. The rules they broke are coven laws, and the Leader will address them. I never discuss their punishment with others, but tomorrow the coven leader has no choice. Esme, do we agree?"

My wife sucked in her breath, and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Carlisle it saddens me to agree, but I understand why."

I rose from my chair and approached the door. I turned to my wife and noticed as she slouched at the table in silence. I walked to her and laid a hand upon her upper back as I gently enquired, "I can tell the children of our decisions, if you would rather stay here. I will return shortly."

Esme slowly shook her head and admitted, "No, I need to do this with you Carlisle. You have accepted my role in discipline, and I must accept the responsibilities that go with that. I would rather you told them, but I will support you."

I smiled knowingly to my wife, and offered her my hand as she rose from the chair. I wrapped my arm around her, and we chastely shared comforting affections. When we both felt ready, we made our way to the study. I called for Bella to join us, and we waited for her before all three of us entered.

* * *

**Passing Sentence**

I motioned for Bella to sit on the chair beside Edward, and watched as Esme moved to the couch. I smiled warmly at her, and sat in my chair. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the desk and steepled my fingers before me. I studied Bella with a hard gaze, and after a minute, I did the same to Edward. "I realize Edward knows what is in store," I said of my son who sat with his gaze to the ground. "Do either of you wish to say anything, before I announce what you have earned?"

Bella spoke up and quickly stated, "Dad, you cannot blame Edward for the cheating. I was the one who did it."

Edward interjected his mate as he said, "Bella, I was the one who came up with the idea! This is not your fault. I had to convince you to attend the party, and you never would have gone if I didn't do that. Bella, how can you even blame yourself?"

"That is enough," I stated and cut off any further objections. "Tomorrow night I am calling a coven meeting to discuss your actions, and the punishments you have earned. You showed a complete disregard for the rules. Your coven leader will lead the meeting, and I expect your best behaviour." I once again studied the children, and noticed Bella's anxiety rose considerably at that announcement. It was best for me to continue.

I glanced at Bella and mentioned, "Isabella Maria Swan Cullen, you have earned one spanking for your actions of academic dishonesty." I glanced at Edward and continued, "We believe that the forced withdraw of your program covers a range of offences. This punishment is particularly painful, as it separates you from your mate and I gave you no choice. That one punishment covers your attendance at the party, and the exposure that resulted in the video. Your mother thinks that you were well within your right to go clubbing. I am unable to disagree with her assessment. There is no punishment for that."

Bella sucked in her breath, and nodded her head solemnly. I now turned my attention to Edward and gazed hard at him. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you have earned a spanking for academic dishonesty. You have earned another for fighting, and a third one for using your abilities before a throng of mortals. This last is the most serious of your offences, and I intend to discuss it at length during tomorrow's meeting. You will receive your spankings on Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday night. The spanking for using your abilities is immune to the pass, as it is not a family matter. Your coven leader will handle that one." I folded my arms on my desk and reminded my son, "Carmen and Eleazar's arrival on Sunday will not delay your third spanking."

Bella's eyes watered as she listened to her mate's punishments, and she turned her focus to me. She opened her mouth to argue, as I raised my left brow to her. Instead of the retort, she humbly enquired, "May I use my pass."

Edward curled into himself as he contemplated the situation before him. "Three spankings," he shuddered and moaned quietly as he rested his head in his hands. "Can I use the pass for one of them," he pleaded. I could no longer see his face, but from his voice I knew it was now wet.

I glanced at Esme, and saw the restraint she used to stay on the couch. I knew she desperately wished to comfort our children, and watching this was very difficult for her. I returned my attention to my children and with a slow nod of my head, I calmly informed them, "I find that acceptable. The cheating is the harsher of the two allowable punishments. Is this the one you both wish to void?"

Edward pulled out his wallet, and removed the pass from it. I smirked at him, and he quietly admitted, "I always have my wallet on me." He retrieved another pass, and handed it to Bella who then gave it to me. She smiled innocently and explained, "I never go anywhere without my mate, or at least I didn't until this punishment."

I smirked at my children's responses, and informed my son "Edward, you will receive two spankings then. The first spanking will happen tomorrow after I return from school, and before the coven meeting. Your second will occur at the same time on Friday. He smiled at me when hearing the days, as I knew he had no wish to receive such a spanking with Eleazar here. I glanced at my daughter and reminded her, "Bella, I will see you in two hours for your review." I rose from my desk and mentioned, "You have my permission to leave. Do not assume I am ordering you from my office, as you are welcome to stay and chat. My door is always open to you," I informed them, as I did not wish to chase them from me.

It was no surprise as they both rose from the chairs, and made a hasty exit. I pressed my lips together and glanced at my wife. I studied her with my gaze, and rose from my chair as I moved to join her on the couch. Mentally I sent Edward a message, _'I must cancel tonight's meeting with Bella, because Esme needs me.' _ I heard his quiet acknowledgement, and knew he would tell my daughter.

I wrapped an arm around my mate, and whispered loving affections into her ear. Tonight was very difficult on both of us, and together we moved to the bedroom and curled on the bed. Our beasts made no appearance, as I comforted my wife with the sharing of our passions through words, embraces, and gentle affections. It was a night many mortal men dread, but one that I have grown to cherish. Such nights bring us closer, and helps our love to grow. I would do anything for Esme, and tonight she needed me.


	28. Nightlife VI Therapy and Edward's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Coven punishment = loveless beating ... Carlisle's suffering is intense, as is the fire on Edward's backside.

**A/N:** an An at the bottom of the chapter explains the implement's construction. Graphene is harder than diamond, and is flexible like leather. It is a real substance.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Nightlife VI - **Therapy and Regrets

**_Wednesday, October 17, 2012_**

The submersible did exactly what I needed of it, and we now managed the trip in less than half an hour. The safety pleased me. Once home I moved directly to my study without stopping. I did not look forward to this unavoidable task. I pushed the painting to the side, and unlocked the wall safe to pull out an unopened parcel. I closed the safe, and reset the painting before taking the object to my desk. I set the box on the desk, and sat on my chair as I stared at the package. The coven leader is a role I tend to distance myself from, but the reality is that I know he is me. I have never given this harsh a punishment to anyone, and today I feel more like my father than ever before. The coven leader is my father.

I continued to stare in horror at the package, and could not bring myself to open it. It was a box about an inch thick, three inches wide, and nearly two and a half feet in length. I cannot even open the package. How can I use that item on my son? I continued to stare at it in horror. I reached for it, and pulled back. Today I become a monster. Today I become my father. With my elbows resting on the desk, I held my head in my hands and tried to contemplate what must occur.

I could not fathom ever using anything other than my hand on the children, and here I was about to beat my son with a strap. The hand is hard enough to dispense with the needed discipline, but it is too personal for the coven leader. This chastisement is no spanking. I never spank my children over anything but my lap, as the personal contact is important at such times. Tonight there is no love, or compassion. I have to force myself to go through with this. It is truly the deed of a monster. Will Esme ever forgive me?

I stared at that horrible package once more, and reached for it. Once again, I pulled back, as if it were lava. I had ordered it from Japan well over a year ago, and have never been able to open it. The object seemed like a good idea. Inside was a reality that I could not fathom, nor force myself to release. After the vacation in New York, I sought alternative ideas for use during spankings, but the idea so horrified me that once it arrived I found myself unable to open it. I stared at the loathsome thing.

A soft knock at the door pulled me from my contemplation, and from the scent, I knew it was my mate. "Come," I called, with my eyes firmly affixed to the parcel on my desk. Normally I would dash to the door and greet my wife, but today I found myself too distracted. Esme let herself in, and stared at me in silence. She approached the desk. I glanced at my wife, and then at the package. Guiltily I looked back at my wife. The package soon gained her attention, and she reached for it.

I sucked in my breath as my mate was about to touch it, and she pulled back her hand. I gaped at the parcel, and glanced at my wife. "What is it Carlisle," Esme enquired curiously, as she glanced at the unopened package. I reached for it fearfully, and heard my father's voice shout at me that I was not man enough. I was too weak. I glared at the parcel, and tried to block his voice.

I glanced at my wife and explained, "It is my father." She narrowed her eyes in confusion at me, and I closed my own as I swallowed the venom within my throat. I took in a deep breath, and opened my eyes once more to stare down that package on my desk. It was not moving. I glanced at my wife, and realized that I had no choice. She had to know. The package received another glower, as I reached for it, and removed the packing paper. I set the box on the desk, and removed the lid. I could not force myself to look at what lay inside.

Esme gasped loudly at what she saw, and I now found myself unable to look at my wife. She must now see me as a monster. I lay back in my chair, and with my legs, I swiveled it to face the window and not my office. I heard my wife pick something off my desk, and another shocked gasp. My eyes squeezed shut, as I contemplated what I would do. Esme did not say a thing, and I heard her walk to the door. Her actions confirmed my worst fears, and I found myself sinking into my chair. The door closed, and the inner panel. I sat up curiously, Esme remained in my office, and she was sealing it for sound.

My mate walked to the window, and closed that panel too. I attempted to hide my face, as I swiveled back to face my office and wiped at the venom. I did not wish for my wife to see me this way, but I realized that was an impossibility. She walked behind me, and she laid something over my shoulder. Curiously, I glanced at it, and froze. I stared at the object in abject horror, as if it was the most wretched thing ever created. I felt myself tremble, as I pulled away and pushed myself deeper into my chair. How could I even think of using that on my son?

It moved, and I soon realized Esme slid it from my shoulder as she once more picked it up. My father complained bitterly about having such a weakling for a son. I do not need to prove anything to him, although I now found myself focused on my father and wondered how he managed such a task. "Carlisle, please stand and come to me," Esme spoke in a voice I was not used to hearing. It held authority, and a sense of determination. I found myself compelled to obey, as I rose from my chair and moved to the front of my desk where Esme now stood. In her hand was that hated object and I shivered as my gaze fell upon it.

"Face the window," Esme instructed, and I found myself moving with the stiffness of a robot while I complied with the request. I felt her hand touch between my shoulder blades, and then felt the pressure as she wished me to move. The desk blocked my path, and there was nowhere for me to go. Her other hand went to my hip, and it gently pulled back while the upper hand pushed forward. I realized what she wanted, and I bent over my desk. The horror of what I had planned for Edward had numbed my brain, and I found myself obeying the directions of my wife as if in a stupor.

"Do not move," Esme, instructed in that firm tone I now found myself compelled to obey. My mind was a complete blank. Her requests of me were somewhat odd, but I did not stop to consider her plans. My attention and focus left me, as I dwelled on the horror of what I had to do. I heard a soft whistle, and then a burning bite across my backside. My eyes opened wide as I now realized what it was my wife intended. I loudly sucked in my breath. The pain was unbelievable, and then I heard the now familiar whistle. I clenched my teeth and held back a scream as the strap connected once more.

I pressed my head against the surface of the desk, and noticed as drops of venom splattered on the polished wood. Again, I heard that whistle, and thrust my head upwards as it bit into my backside. I grunted loudly, and desperately clenched my teeth in trying to restrain my screams. I will take this in silence. The whistle sounded again, and I grasped the edge of the desk in anticipation. My grunt was louder, and my nostrils flared with the efforts of my restraint. My backside throbbed, and if Esme continued, I knew my determination would fail. I heard another whistle, and panic overcame me, as I had no time to adapt. There was no time to strengthen my resolve and the strap bit hard, leaving another stripe of flaming lava against my backside. My back arched as my head flew up and I groaned loudly in an effort not to scream. Desperately I clung to the desk, and forced myself back into place as another whistle sounded and left another blazing stripe of excruciating pain. This one was at a diagonal, and crossed all the others.

I could not have readied, and writhed uncontrollably on the desk as I pressed myself firmly against it. The whistle once more sounded, and another diagonal river of fire spilt upon my backside to consume all the other flames. The pain was excruciating. I hissed loudly and pressed my forehead into the surface. I waited for the next whistle, but none came. Esme placed a hand lovingly on my shoulder. Her voice filled with concern as she enquired, "Carlisle, have you had enough?" I sucked in my breath and wanted to say yes, but found myself shaking my head. She released what I now realized was a held breath, and then I heard the whistle.

I curled my arms under my chest, and attempted to turtle protectively as it branded another line across my backside. I grunted through my clenched teeth as I fought against the urge to scream. Esme waited for something, and after a few moments, I heard the whistle. A line of fire streaked across the earlier ones, and I writhed upon the desk to contain myself. The whistle came screaming down one last time. My back arched and my head flew upwards as my hands clawed desperately at the edge. My nostrils flared noisily as I took short rapid breaths, but I managed to withhold my screams and did not cry out. I failed to hold back my tears as I sobbed piteously against the hardened surface. This was much worse than the ones received last weekend, and it would take longer to heal. Esme dropped something hard on the desk. My wife's determined voice commanded, "Pick it up."

I rubbed my fists into my eyes, as I attempted to remove some of the venom. I glanced at the object, and hesitantly moved my hand toward it. I pulled back, and heard my wife as she cleared her throat. This time I forced myself to pick it up, and heard her order me to stand. With ten whacks of this dreaded device, my wife managed to break me. It was no demonstration. I held the item in my hand, and felt her gently turn me to face her. Esme's voice softened as she said, "Carlisle, you know what you have to do. You have now felt its bite. I realized you could not go through with the punishment until you experienced it yourself." Her arms wrapped around me, as she offered me comfort.

I cried softly as she comforted me, and I embraced her with a sense of desperation. I now understood. It took at least ten minutes before I managed to find my voice. I cleared my throat, and looked at that miserable strap in my hand. I ran my other through my hair and quietly enquired of my wife, "Esme, how did you know?"

Esme pulled back, so she could look at me while we spoke. Her arms remained around me in our shared embrace, and she offered me a small supportive smile. "Carlisle, your fears paralyzed you. Your inner terror gripped you, and I saw your struggle. It is not the strap you are afraid of, but the fears of what you will become. This is only a strap, and it can cause pain." She explained lovingly, but her earlier chastisement proved that point nicely. The coven leader must now stand for this meeting, as sitting is not an option. "Carlisle, it does not make you a monster. I now understand the difficulty you face, but this is something you must do. The strap did not create the monster in your father. What are your plans for Edward?"

"Esme, you brought me to a state of sobbing with ten whacks. I had originally planned on that for Edward, but now I question it. He is much more sensitive." I glanced at the strap in my hand, and inhaled deeply as I explained, "the coven leader is impersonal. He is not the loving father, and I do not intend to offer any comfort. Edward will receive his chastisement, as if in a professional setting. I will not touch him in any way, and he will bend over the desk. When it is over, I will leave the study." I heard my wife's shocked gasp, and gazed into her eyes as I continued, "the father in me cannot leave him like that. Esme that is what the coven leader must do." I ran a hand through my wife's hair and enquired, "Esme, the coven leader must do this, but as his father I need a favour from you."

Esme calmly mentioned, "Ten is what he earned, Carlisle do not question yourself. I agree with your decision." She lovingly swept the hair from my face as she gazed up at me. Curiously, she enquired, "What is this favour, you know I will do anything for you."

"I need you to sit with Bella," I explained softly. I offered my wife a small smile as I admitted, "the coven leader must remain impersonal, but I cannot. Edward needs comforting, and I am unable to offer that for him with this chastisement. The coven leader must leave him, but I do not wish to see him alone. I need to know that either you or Bella will enter the moment the coven leader exits."

"Bella will enter," Esme stated firmly, as she laced her fingers behind my neck. "I will be with you," she confirmed. I smiled at my wife. The tone of her voice could easily have been that of a coven leader. She leaned against me, and kissed me softly before pulling back. She gazed into my eyes and enquired, "Carlisle, are you ready for Edward?"

I brushed at my face, and glanced in the mirror. The dreaded strap remained in my hand, but I regained my composure. I gave my wife a silent nod of my head, and watched as she exited my study. She closed the door. I threw the strap on the desk, and used this moment of privacy to rub my backside. I hissed at the pain the gentle ministrations caused, and realized those simple comforts were of no use to me. I did not look forward to my classes tomorrow. I heard a knock at my door, and opened it.

I stared down at Edward, and with the deep voice of the coven leader I clearly enunciated, "Edward, do come in." He swallowed loudly, and rapidly moved past me. I closed the door, and then the sound panel. He gaped at the object on my desk, and I desperately wished to discard my earlier plans. Instead, I inhaled deeply. My posture was perfect, as I stood before the young man and calmly commanded, "Edward, you deliberately disobeyed me. You violated my trust, and used your abilities before mortals. You endangered my life, and risked the lives of everyone in my coven. Tonight you will receive the most severe punishment I have ever given. Edward, retrieve the item that is on my desk."

Edward stared at the strap, and glanced back at me. He noticed I had my hand held out to receive the object. He moved hesitantly to the desk, and picked up the strap. His eyes were on my shoes as he handed me the item, and I forced myself to take it. My voice deepened once more as I commanded, "Bend over the desk. You will receive ten whacks with the strap. I expect you to announce each one, and it will not count if you fail to call out the number before the next one lands. Getting up or reaching back to protect yourself will add more to your punishment. Edward, do you understand?"

Edward's eyes widened as he heard my words, and it unnerved me to see his watery eyes. This terrified him, and rightfully so. I hated it, and did not wish to continue. I had no choice. He sniffled and acknowledged his understanding, and then bent over the desk. I did not order his pants removed, and he likely thought that a plus. I stepped behind and to the left of the young man, and pulled back my arm as I cracked the strap hard against his lower backside.

Edward flew up with the sudden impact, and sucked in his breath. He leaned further over the desk, and gripped the far edge. Quietly I heard him count, "one, Sir."

Silently I swung that strap, as the whistle pierced the air of my study. This time it landed near the center of his backside. Edward writhed on the desk and I heard the sound of his head hitting against the surface of the wood. He breathed in deeply, and as the whistle began to sound I heard him cry out, "Two, that's three!" He panted desperately. I had no wish to increase his punishment, so I accepted that near miss.

Shrill whistling once more pierced the air, and this time it landed on the upper area of his backside. He grunted loudly, and called out, "F-Four, Sir." I heard him sniffle, as he sucked back his venom.

My arm swung down and brought the strap hard against his sit spot. His knee went through the front of my beautiful mahogany desk. He stared straight ahead in shocked silence. I waited for him to count, and finally he managed to announce the fifth one. That strap whistled once more and crashed down on his backside. "UGH, Six" he screamed out.

I watched as he writhed against the desk and brought that strap down against his sit spot. He screamed loudly and cried out, "S-s-seven." Tears streamed from his eyes, and he could no longer contain his screams.

I felt the surface of the strap, and it was warm. The loud whistling sound pierced the air, and Edward's screams echoed throughout the room. He sobbed loudly, and choked out, "Eight, Sir." The next one came quickly, and crossed all the other lines as it landed diagonally. His head flew back as he rose from the desk and cried out loudly. He then threw himself down apologetically. "Nine, Sir." I listened as his chest heaved, and I knew Edward was well past where I would normally call the spanking. The last crack landed again at a diagonal to form an x. It came down hard, and he roared loudly. His painful cries filled the air, and echoed all around. "T-t-tn, S-s-s-sir" he managed through his blubbering. I tossed the strap upon the desk, opened the door panel, and left the study without another word.

Edward had survived, but could I? I held back my thoughts, and deadened myself emotionally. The task was now complete, and now my mind wished to replay the horrors I refused to acknowledge. It sickened me. I moved into the bedroom, and felt something brush past me. The door to my study closed, and I knew it was Bella. I barely stepped into my room when I fell to my knees, and began to weep. I leaned forward with my head cradled in my folded arms upon the floor. I wept profoundly, and felt a hand of comfort placed upon my lower back. Esme sat with me, and gently ran her fingers through my hair. She did not say anything, but knowing she was there helped to strengthen me.

I could not contain my weakness, and sobbed uncontrollably in my wife's arms. She started with her hand upon my head and back, and somehow I now lay on my side while she cradled me with my head on her lap. It took at least half an hour for me to regain control over the emotional chaos of my mind, and she handed me a tissue when I sniffled. I had to smile, and accepted it gladly. With my mind once more settled, I turned to gaze into her loving face.

I yearned to cuddle, and rose into a sitting position when suddenly I landed on my feet as loud hissing escaped through my teeth. My eyes widened in horror as my backside flared in reminder of what I had before. Esme smirked at me, and by her actions forced me to playfully poke out my tongue at her. She smiled warmly at me, and rose to her feet as we embraced. Our hands began to dance across one another's bodies as I sank my face into her hair. I breathed in deeply of her pheromones, and they tantalized me. My flaming posterior tamed my beast, but that did not stop us from engaging in pleasurable activities. Esme and I celebrated our love for one another, and though the manner was tamer than normal, it was still extremely pleasurable. We basked in our love, and a few hours passed. It was nearly ten in the evening when I enquired of my wife, "are you ready for the coven meeting?"

Esme gently brushed at my chest and teased, "Carlisle, did you wish to hold this meeting as we are?" I grinned impishly at her suggestion, and discovered sadly that she meant it as an implication. I playfully sulked as we found suitable attire.

I smirked at my wife and mentioned, "I will hold the meeting around the island tonight, as Edward likely cannot sit at the table."

Esme smirked at me and stated, "Neither can his coven leader."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Bella and Edward**

I lay upon the desk sobbing miserably, and not a word from Dad. I wasn't sure what to make of this, as Carlisle did not even forgive me! I felt the hitch of my breath, as my sobs worsened at the thought. Suddenly I felt someone approach, and I desperately wanted my Dad. He left me in silence, and he did not even care. I felt the hand of my mate upon my back, and then the loud sucking of air followed by a high-pitched shriek.

I looked up, but my venom blinded me, and in a flash, I felt Bella's embrace. "He beat you with that?" Bella gasped in shocked horror as she hoisted me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried me to our room. I grunted painfully, as the movements were almost too much.

The beating had only just ended, and I could not contain my blubbering. It felt as though Carlisle rejected me, and I no longer cared about controlling my tears. I cannot lose my family. Bella laid me gently on the bed, and I balled into the fetal position as I thought of losing everyone. Bella would stay with me, as would Renesmee. I focussed on what I might have lost, and my sobbing worsened while my chest racked painfully. Bella crawled on the bed behind me, and I curled my head into my arms as I confessed, "Carlisle doesn't want me anymore."

I felt myself pulled, as Bella leaned my head against her chest, and her hands stroked my hair lovingly. "Edward is that what your gift told you," she asked sadly. "Edward, I will never leave you, no matter what happens. I will always be with you."

I curled into my wife, and brought my knees close to her body as my head rested on her chest. I sniffled, and wiped at my face with the sleeve of my shirt. "N-n-no, never look in the mind of the Coven Leader, never," I explained to her. I wiped at my eyes, as they continued to leak tears. Cautiously I glanced up at Bella and noted her puzzled expression.

I felt her hand as it stroked my hair once more, and I lovingly brought my hand to her face. I just wanted to touch her, brush my fingers against her supple skin. She smiled adoringly at me and stated, "He is not the Coven Leader now. Edward, use your gift."

Was Bella correct? Do I dare us my gift, and what if he is thinking of ways to get rid of me? I could not hear those thoughts, but the not knowing was worse. Very carefully, I started to lower my shield against him. I don't actually have a shield, but that is one way of referring to blocking someone's mind from my gift. I struggled with what I found, and my lips curled upwards as I realized how much he loves me.

My crying worsened, as I could see his pain. Quietly I mentioned, "Bella, his mind is so chaotic, but he loves me. He really loves me, and he is not sending me away." Tears streamed from my eyes, and I looked up to my wife and noticed she had them too. I dared not tell Bella the rest of what I heard with my gift, as Carlisle considers it abusive. He is distraught and feels that I will hate him. I can never hate him! I wish he had my gift so I could scream it out to him, but I can't. I'll make sure he knows when I see him again.

I smiled up at Bella while she continued to stroke my hair, and I felt her long locks sweeping across my face and tantalizing me with her pheromones. I rolled on top of my wife, and lay on her as I began kissing at her neck. I slowly unfastened the buttons of her shirt, and continued to kiss her as I moved down to her naval. I went to rip at her pants, but she growled at me instead.

Ever so carefully, we rose from the bed and removed the rest of our clothes. Bella hates when we destroy them. She considers it a horrible waste of money. "Blasting Bloody Hell," I mentioned as I started to remove my pants, and realized it is equally hard to do so after a spanking as it is to put them back on. I stomped around the room, as I tried to get rid of the flames against my backside. I slammed my feet rapidly into the floor, as I tried to ease the pain. I likely looked like Renesmee as a toddler having a tantrum. At this moment, I did not care!

Bella was at my side, and then I noticed as she was inspecting my backside. "Too bad we cannot see any marks, because there is no way for me to tell how bad it is," Bella surmised. I stared at her in disbelief, and went to rub. It was too painful to touch!

"Trust me Bella, it is bad," I gasped out as I stared at my wife. She smiled warmly at me, and I happened to glance at the splendor of her nakedness. Her hands ran across my chest, as she teased me playfully. I once more contained the heat in my backside, and rejoined my wife in a lustful dance with perfect synchronization. It was a very tame affair tonight, and we took it rather slow. Afterwards we just lay together, as I placed my weight on the bed and leaned against her. My hands gently played with her hair.

Suddenly we heard Carlisle's voice in the room of our daughter. Curiously, we listened, and I saw the sacrifice he made for me today. I saw in his mind the beating he took, to avoid hurting me. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled across my cheeks. How could I ever think he no longer wanted me?

* * *

**A/N: **Graphene is harder than diamond and is an artificially manufactured material from Japan. It is thin, and flexible. It is highly conductive and used in Silicon Valley for chips. Indestructible carpets are possible with the use of this material. It needs to fasten to a backing, and in this case an actual leather strap. The backside is leather, but the front half is graphene. It would feel like leather against vampire skin.


	29. Nightlife VII - Coven Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Carlisle is in Coven Leader mode - Discipline discussion and whacks given

**A/N:** This chapter is very different from normal, as it evolves around the Coven Leader. At the bottom of the chapter is a divider line where I explain this AUs version of how Carlisle plays the two distinct roles. It explains why he is cruel in this chapter.

**A/N:** FYI - Everyone misbehaved and received punishment in a span of a few months. To continue writing new plots with more mischief, it makes the family seem dysfunctional and out of control. Think of this story as a discipline journal, as it skips all the non-misbehaved areas of their lives.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Nightlife VII - Coven Meeting**

**_Wednesday, October 17, 2012_**

Tonight I dressed the coven leader in a suit and tie, but everything was black. The clothes generally made no difference, but I wanted my family to see a physical contrast between their leader and father. Dr. Carlisle Cullen would never dress so bleak, and this would help my family in the future to avoid negative reminders of this meeting due to my clothing.

I stopped by Renesmee's room, and knocked on her door. My granddaughter promptly answered, and smiled at me in greeting. I embraced her warmly, and kissed her forehead. She returned the greeting, and in a quiet voice I gently instructed, "Nessie, it is time for bed."

Renesmee huffed as she glanced over her shoulder and looked at the clock, and then gazed at me curiously. She wrinkled her nose at my instruction and stated, "You don't have to worry about me Grandpa. Mom and Dad removed my bedtime last month, because I'm fifteen and know when to sleep."

"That was not a request," I stated firmly, and watched as her smile vanished. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while I enquired, "May I enter your room?"

Renesmee glanced up at me curiously to the request, but eagerly stepped aside. "Yes, of course Grandpa." She closed the door behind me, and I motioned for her to sit upon the bed. She flopped down, and folded one leg over the other. I smiled at her, and then she patted the bed as an invitation for me to join.

This action earned her a warm smile of gratitude, but I was unable to accept. I shook my head and mentioned, "I will not stay long, but I appreciate the offer." She looked somewhat disappointed, but patiently waited to find out what I wanted. I walked before her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as I spoke gently to her. "Nessie, you are now fifteen. In less than a year you will reach full maturity, and I will treat you no differently at that time than I do my children." She smiled up at me, and I returned the sentiment. I did not wish to scare her, and spoke gently in a soothing voice, "Nessie, do you know how I punish my children when they error?"

Renesmee's eyes widened at my question, and I heard her swallow. Her heart rate sped up, and I mentally kicked myself for having approached this the wrong way. She held her hand out to me, and grabbed my wrist as images filled my mind. I hung my head as I now learned of my granddaughter's vast knowledge in an area I tried to keep from her. Edward's screams from tonight, and those of other memories. I sucked in my breath as I heard of this, and knew Edward realized it all along. My heart tore for my son, as this was something I never meant to happen. The screams would scare anyone, but then she showed images of various children wincing when sitting, and her Uncle Emmett joking about such matters. She knew my methods. She pulled back her hand, and gazed at me innocently while she enquired, "Are you doing that to me for not going to bed?"

I shook my head, and smiled affectionately to her as I admitted, "no child, you are too young for such chastisements." I smirked at her and admitted, "It is the reason I must decline your invitation to sit with you tonight." She wrinkled her brows and stared at me curiously. I clasped my hands behind, and patiently waited while she came to an understanding. Her eyes widened as her lips curled upwards, and her hands pressed against her mouth while she attempted to suppress a giggle. She failed, but at least she tried. I smirked at her while she snickered, "what did you do?"

Admittedly, the conversation could have gone worse. I smirked at my granddaughter and admitted, "I did nothing wrong. I was unable to carry out a task, without first knowing the results. Esme assisted with this, and due to the demonstration, I find myself in a slightly delicate position. Renesmee, our relationship will change when you become an adult. I will make the same agreement with you that I have with my children." I smiled warmly at her confused expression and stated, "It is a good thing."

Nessie looked up at me and quietly enquired, "what if I say no?"

I smiled fondly to her and mentioned, "That is your choice. Our relationship of granddaughter and grandfather will never change. I will always love you Nessie." I placed my hand on her head as I mentioned, "Now off to bed with you. The Coven Leader needs to call a meeting."

Nessie wrinkled her brow and attempted to avoid sleep as she stated, "I'm a member of this coven. Shouldn't I go to that meeting too?" I stood once more to my full height, and gazed down at my granddaughter. "Grandpa, why can't I attend this meeting? Is it just for full vampires?"

I slowly closed my eyes, and reopened them. I gazed once more at my granddaughter, as I calmly stated, "No that is something I am unwilling to consider. You are not yet old enough for this meeting. Nessie, go to bed."

"When I'm tired," Nessie stated with hopefulness in her voice. She peered up at me through her lashes and pleaded, "Please Grandpa, don't send me to bed. I'll stay in my room, and I won't interrupt your meeting."

"You have five minutes, and I expect you in bed with your lights out," I stated, as if not having heard her last request. She pouted sulkily at me, and slowly turned back to her room. "I will return in five minutes to tuck you in, and I do not want you sneaking out to watch the meeting. Is this clear Nessie?"

"Crystal clear, but I still do not think you are being fair. Ten is so unreasonable," she softly protested. I glanced at my watch and she huffed, "ten twenty, but that is still way too early. Grandpa, can I at least read or something?"

"No," I stated. She frowned at me, but obediently walked to her dressing room and placed a hand on the knob. She glanced at me over her shoulders and enquired, "Why don't you want me to hear the meeting?"

I smiled patiently at my granddaughter as I explained, "It is not me who plans to hold the meeting. It is the coven leader, and he is not pleased with my children. Nobody wishes to attend." I glanced at her questioningly. Her eyes widened, and she gave me a slow nod of her head to show that she understood. I let myself out while she vanished into the dressing room. Five minutes later, I had to wait in line behind Edward, Bella, and Esme who all came to say goodnight. It was closer to eleven by the time the adults left the room, and I moved toward my study. Along the way, I checked with my other children to make sure none engaged in private activities. With vampires, that is always a possibility.

I entered my study, picked up the strap, and buried it under my arm while I carried it to the kitchen. I placed it in the cupboard. I stood at the oval island, and folded my hands on its surface. I lifted my head, and called out with the voice of the coven leader. It was deep and I enunciated each word carefully." A Coven Meeting will begin immediately in the kitchen."

It took less than five seconds for the coven to gather around the island. I noticed the odd look of confusion, but none questioned my decision. I looked at Bella and instructed, "Shield my mate and me." I waited until I felt it surround me, and then I began the meeting. I let my gaze land on each member, as I studied him or her for a full minute before moving to the next. Esme was the one exception, as she proved more of a distraction.

I firmly clasped my hands before me, and rested them on the counter as I stated in a deep and clear voice, "The actions of my coven displeases me." I glanced at my members, and watched as the realization settled over the room for the reason of this meeting. They stared at me with trepidation. I continued, "Tonight, I punished one of my own for deliberate disobedience. This was an act for which there was no excuse, and a matter that went above your father's authority." I turned my focus to Edward, and stared at him while I said, "Edward used his full vampiric abilities before mortals. He also growled and snarled, as you heard on the video."

I snapped my attention back to the group and rose my voice as I firmly stated, "This is not acceptable!" I moved to the cupboard and withdrew the strap. Inwardly I shivered, but I kept up my outward appearance as I set it down in the middle of the island. "This substance is harder than your skin. I watched in silence as your Father slowly lost control of my coven. I will tolerate this no longer!" I snarled to my members. With a deep growl I stated, "Your cheating brought about Child Protection Services. Your carelessness in New York caused the Volturi to step in, and endangered all our lives." I picked up the strap, and stepped back a couple of feet. I motioned to the spot I just vacated and instructed, "Jasper, stand before me and lean over the counter."

I called the major first in the hopes that he knew my expectations. I watched as he swallowed, and then with the brave determination of a soldier he approached me. He stood a foot from the counter, and leaned against the surface on his forearms. "Tonight you will know my methods, and what to expect when you break my laws. Your father was too soft. This ends now." With that, I brought down the strap with double the force I used on Edward earlier. I heard Jasper grunt, and watched as his body stiffened for the next. Calmly I stated, "That is all Jasper." I then motioned to the next child and stated, "Rosalie, you are next."

Rose's gaze dropped to the ground, as she moved ever so slowly toward me. I slapped the strap against my thigh, and she practically ran to the counter. Fearful tears ran down her cheek, as she laid her arms against it as Jasper did before her. The strap whistled loudly, and I watched as her body tensed in preparation. The crack of the strap sounded deafeningly, but not nearly the volume of Rose's yelp of pain. The force applied to her was the same as I gave Jasper. I dismissed her, and she hastily moved back to her place. Tears ran down her cheeks when I called, "Bella, take the position."

Bella fearfully shook her head at me, and gasped with her mouth open as her eyes watered. I suspected she would have the greatest difficulty, as the newest adult member of my coven. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my left brow to her. My voice remained deep, "Bella, such disobedience is not acceptable. I will not tell you twice." I watched as Edward and Rose gently assisted Bella with a push in my direction. She faltered, and eventually made it to me. She stared at me. I raised both brows as I glared at her, and watched as she quickened her pace and bent over the counter.

The whistle sounded once more, as I used the same force as before. She squeaked loudly, and rose from her position. In an eerily cold voice I stated, "I did not tell you to rise." She hastily leaned back against the counter. I stated, "I will not tolerate disobedience. You will do what I say, or face the consequences." The whistle of the strap sounded loudly as Bella sucked in her breath. It landed with equal force, and her scream pierced the night air. She sniffled and held her head down to hide her disgrace. The strap cracked against her backside for a third time, and she cried out in agony. Tears fell from her cheeks, and she sniffled in trying to keep back the venom. Calmly I instructed, "You may return." I skipped Edward and motioned to Emmett, "take your place."

Emmett tried to act as if this did not bother him, but he overdid the part and his nervousness showed through easily. He took the position, and I cracked the strap hard against his backside. He gasped loudly with the unexpected pain, and then I dismissed him. I pointed the strap at Alice and said, "Alice, it is your turn." She squeaked and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She briskly walked toward me, and leaned against the counter to accept her warning. I did not disappoint her, and her yelp echoed off the walls. She did not hesitate when dismissed, and ran back to her mate.

I placed the strap in the middle, and informed my members, "You now know the bite of this strap. Edward received ten earlier this evening, and is not in need of this warning. Your father will use his discretion in dealing with your transgressions. He will decide which misdeeds need my attention. I continued to speak as the coven leader when I enquired, "Is this clearly understood?" I made eye contact with each member, and received his or her verbal confirmation.

"Now for other matters," I stated. I watched briefly as Edward attempted to calm down his mate, and then I continued to speak, "Edward and Bella made some foolish decisions. I heard as they cheated on a test speaking at subhuman levels. They went to a party where Edward attacked a human, and then used his abilities before everyone in attendance. Fortunately, no harm came to the human. You all know better than to act in this way, and as punishment I had Edward withdraw from his program. Edward no longer attends University." Emmett glared at Edward, as I could only assume he now envied his brother.

"Each of you now has the choice, as your identities are all over the age of sixteen. I will allow you to drop out of school, if you can offer an activity. You need the approval of your father." I paused to let that settle and then stated, "This concludes tonight's meeting." I picked up the wretched strap, and left without another word. I gladly shed the mantle of the coven leader, and returned to my study. I stood in the middle of the room in contemplation, as I no longer knew where to place the bloody thing. I certainly did not wish to look at it, so hanging it on the wall was not an option.

I caught Esme's scent, and slowly closed my eyes, as I had not told her of my plans. She entered the study and stood beside me as I opened them. I inhaled deeply and turned to face my wife. I glanced at her and stated apologetically, "Esme, I had to warn them."

She placed a hand upon my shoulder as she admitted, "I understand Carlisle. I never enjoy the Coven Leader, but I know he is a necessity." She pressed her lips together in thought, and then enquired of me, "did you have to go so hard on Bella?" I gave her a slow nod of my head. She sighed and looked at what I held in my hand. Curiously, she enquired, "What do you plan to do with that?" I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, as my eyes glanced around the office. She smirked at me and mentioned, "I have some hooks. We can hang it against the wall of your closet, right beside the frame. You won't see it, but if you ran your hand against the wall you will find it."

I smiled approvingly at my wife. She used her abilities and returned in seconds with the needed items. I observed as she worked the wood with the skills of a master carpenter. Esme reached for the strap, and I handed it to her. Her face turned to one of disapproval as she glared at me while she spoke in a volume meant for my ears alone, "Carlisle, I understand the warnings given tonight, but I do not approve of what you did with Bella." She glanced at the strap, and then walked it to the closet where she hung it up.

I watched her anxiously, as I needed to know her thoughts. She returned to my side, and wrapped her arms around me in an affectionate embrace. I smiled warmly at her, and leaned in for a kiss. It was a relief to know she was not angered. We shared gentle affections, and passionately affirmed our love for one another. The morning approached as my wife pulled back and enquired, "Carlisle, have you no homework? The last two nights have kept you busy with the children, how are you with your assignments?"

I smirked at my wife and mentioned, "Sometimes the mother in you is worse than the coven leader in me." She grinned impishly at my confession, and gently pulled away while I moved to my desk and gathered my work. I placed it into the briefcase and walked toward the door when I noticed her enquiring gaze upon me. Sheepishly I motioned to the chair and admitted, "I need to find another place." Esme giggled lightly as I made my way to the door. She well knew my reasons.

I returned to the kitchen and set out my assignments on the island counter. My first class was that languages one I skipped last Tuesday, so I pulled out my homework and began on that. I deeply regretted missing the lecture, as I found the assignment puzzling. I grabbed my laptop from the briefcase and turned to the Internet for help. I heard the approach of another and glanced up to see Emmett and Rose as they stared at me. I stood once more to my full height as I curiously enquired, "are you two heading out somewhere?"

Emmett grinned at me and walked around to look at my laptop as he mentioned, "Yeah pops, Rose and me are going hunting. We might get some private time too." He glanced at me and asked, "Are you waiting for us to speak with you about our activities?" I shook my head, and he stared at me in puzzlement. "Dad, why would you work at the counter? You have your study, the library, the dinning room table, and your bedroom. This does not give you any privacy, and the counter is not at the right height for writing or using the laptop. I don't get it."

I smirked at my son as I admitted, "the strap disgusted me, but the material was unknown. I needed to feel its bite before I used it on Edward. Esme assisted me." I watched as Emmett's eyes widened and he loudly sucked in his breath. I smirked at my son and admitted, "This is the most comfortable spot tonight." He slowly nodded his head in understanding. Within minutes, he and Rose vacated the kitchen and went off for a bit of fun.

Bella came to see me for her appointment, and she too seemed pleased to handle the homework discussion while standing at the island counter. The meeting did not last long, but at its completion, I saw as she glanced at my work. She grinned accusingly at me and enquired mischievously, "It looks like you hardly started on that assignment. Is that your homework for today?"

I grinned at her sheepishly and held my finger to my lips, "let's keep this between us." She snickered at me, and enquired how much I had left. I ran a hand through my hair and admitted, "It will take a few hours."

Bella laughed lightly as she teased, "Dad, we only have a few hours before class. You have not been a good student lately. First, you cheated. Then you skipped all but one class on Monday and some of your classes on Tuesday." I smirked at her in response as she continued to tease, "Now your homework isn't done. Carlisle, I will laugh if you receive an incomplete."

"He better not," Esme teased as she walked into the room.

I playfully grumbled at my wife, as I glanced at my assignment. With a mischievous smirk at Bella I mentioned, "I will blame it on the dog." I thought of my words and groaned, as I lowered my head to the counter. "Ugh, I should have asked them for help with this assignment. It is too late now."

Bella glanced at my work curiously. Esme walked to my side and enquired with concern, "Carlisle, are you having difficulties with the assignment?" She seemed rather surprised by my admission, and glanced to see what it was I worked on. She noticed my scribbles, and the smudge marks from the eraser as I glanced at it sheepishly. This was not the privacy of my study, and I suddenly felt awkward as she looked over my homework. She set it to the side and asked, "What other assignments do you have for tomorrow?"

Bella quietly giggled, and I understood why. Esme might not have realized her actions, but she now went through my work as I did with Bella. I closed my books and mentioned, "Esme, do not worry. I will manage."

Bella placed her hands over her mouth, and stared at Esme as the two women began to giggle.

I rolled my eyes at the women, and motioned to my studies as I admitted, "I do need to work, and this is the only spot where I can do so without needing to sit."

Bella stared at me curiously as Esme explained, "Bella, it was not a punishment. Your father refused to allow the coven leader to punish Edward tonight, until he felt the full effects of the strap for himself. His pain is due to the love he has for his children, as he did not wish to abuse his son."

Bella stared wide-eyed at me as she enquired, "You took Edward's punishment?" I quietly nodded my head, and heard the gasp of my daughter. Hers was not the only one, as I now realized the entire family knew. Bella hugged me tightly, and then she vanished up the stairs.

Esme embraced me warmly, and kissed me chastely on the cheek. "I will leave you alone to work on this." I returned the kiss, and smiled at her words. It took a few hours, but I managed to complete my assignments. I immediately located my wife, and we eagerly shared our affections before I headed off to class.

* * *

**AU description of Carlisle's coven leader and father roles**

He does not have a split personality. In the books and movies, you see Carlisle the carefree and loving family guy during good times, and Carlisle the serious and determined coven leader. He actually seems rather grumpy while in this role. In this AU, I play up on that. In Father Mode, he is loving and compassionate. He prefers that mode, but when necessity strikes, he must take on the coven leader's mantle of authority.

He rarely enters this mode, as he uses it for extreme situations. Due to this, his members have a great deal of respect for and fear of their coven leader. He also enforces different sets of rules, such as none speaks unless the coven leader permits. He will not accept arguments, disagreement, or moments of hilarity in this mode. Punishments are harsh. He is exceedingly dominating and terrifying in his Coven Leader role. Carlisle's coven is very friendly compared to others, but even he needs to vamp it up sometimes. That is what this second role allows. Esme is very submissive to the coven leader, but she holds the father accountable for what the coven leader does.

He is very careful to keep the two separate. For this AU's Carlisle, that means an impersonal and strictly authoritative coven leader. He is all business, and shows no compassion, mercy, or love. It is a very difficult role for Carlisle, and his family respects it even more because of this. He deliberately separates the two, and severely deepens his voice and speaks exceptionally clear and precise as a coven leader. His family understands the roles, and knows his expectations. There is no confusion between Carlisle the coven leader and Carlisle the Father. They fear one and love the other. Carlisle and his family speak as if they are two separate people, although everyone knows otherwise.

The only exception is Esme, as she is the one Carlisle leans on for strength. The coven leader takes a great deal out of him, and she is there for him. She distances herself from the coven leader, so Carlisle can do what he needs. However, once he returns to the father mode she offers comfort, support, strength, advice, and discipline. She obeys the coven leader, but she holds Carlisle the father accountable for anything the coven leader does. No other member of the family would dare question the father about the actions of the Coven Leader. Esme alone has that privilege. They may plead their case to Mom, but Esme is the one who ultimately approaches Carlisle.


	30. Nightlife VIII - You are no Human

** DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Warning: **Spanking mentioned

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective**.**

* * *

**Nightlife VIII - You are no Human**

**_Thursday, October 18, 2012_**

This is only the second day we have had the submersible watercraft, and already I am thankful for the design of the berths. My original intention was to give the best mobility and thrust action, which we can get lying on our stomachs with our feet fastened to the manually operated fin. Bella too is likely pleased with the design, as I do not believe either one of us were able to sit.

I could never punish my children while not knowing the effect. Having experienced the strap myself, I am better able to determine the difficulties it poses for those who receive it. It leaves a burning ache that lasts at least a day. I suspect that I will manage sitting by tonight, and that punishments with the strap must take into account the person's schedule. I dread ever having to use that thing again, but I am curious to know how my wife gained the skill to use such an item. There is more to her human life than I realized.

I correctly assumed the chairs in my languages class were sturdy enough to press my back into, while crouching over the seat. No human could sustain this, but our muscles never tire. I did not actually sit, but my very loose-fitting pants easily made it look as if I did. Sadly, I did mess up the symbol he spoke of in class the other day, and this resulted in an unfavourable mark on my assignment. Seventy is fine for most, but I saw that as a personal failure. Thirty percent of my work was in error.

My second ninety-minute session consisted of chemistry, but that was in a larger and more modern lecture hall. The seats were like a theatre auditorium, so sitting was not an issue. I had no time to prepare for my biology lab this afternoon, so I found a nice quiet spot at lunch to read the material. I am never the last-minute student. This is not my style, but today I managed to pull it off. I think the stress would do me in if I attempted this more often. I opened my lab book, and to my delight, we needed to dissect the human heart. That part is easy, as there is nothing written on the heart that I do not already know. I read the tasks the professor wished of us, and frowned at how simple this assignment appeared.

It seemed too easy, and that is never a good sign. It usually means you missed something, and so I read the material again. I will have to speak with Mackael and make sure I understand this correctly. This assignment is simple enough for a high school student. I ran a hand through my hair as I thought of Mackael, and cringed at the idea of having a tender backside around someone who knows my secret. I wish this lab were on Tuesday, and my chemistry one today. At least there are no chairs in the labs. We have stools, but nobody uses them.

My best option was to head to class early, and see if I can catch him before other students throng him. With this goal in mind, I placed my things in the briefcase and headed to the lab. I entered the building and walked down the hall when Mackael rushed past on the way to his office. He looked to have just arrived on campus, and I sighed knowing this meant the likelihood of his early arrival substantially decreased. However, someone calling my name interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, and Mackael stared hard at me. He pointed at me with his index finger, and then bent it in the come-hither motion.

I began wondering if he was personally surveying me. Why would a human take such interest in my affairs? I approached him and politely enquired, "You wished to speak with me?" He seemed very cross, and I wondered if this had to do with what he saw between my son and me.

He folded his arms across his chest and stated, "I most certainly did. Let's take this matter to a more private place, shall we Mr. Cullen?" I certainly did not appreciate his tone, and I stared into his eyes. I studied him with my gaze.

"What does this concern," I enquired curiously, as I continued to study the man before me. He appeared agitated, so I swiftly averted my gaze. This did not bode well, as I needed information from him and now he appeared angered with me. I had no idea what caused this.

He turned and led me to his office, and a sense of dread filled me. He entered the office and sat at his desk, as I leaned with my shoulder against the frame of the door. "Professor Mackael, what did you wish to see me about?"

"I am greatly disappointed in you," Mackael stated and gave me a look of disgust. "After how lenient I was with you over the plagiarism, you turned around and forced your brother to drop out of university. What did he do that was so bad? What kind of man forces his own brother to kill his education? Your brother had top marks, and I fail to see what could have inspired this decision from you."

I did not expect this conversation. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I breathed in deeply, and contemplated how I could answer this man's questions without sentencing either of us to death. "Professor Mackael," I enquired curiously, "what have you heard? I assume you spoke with Bella?"

"I most certainly did, you can imagine my surprise to see one of my top performing students suddenly drop from the program while his sister remains. She told me that you forced him to quit school, and that he did not wish to," Mackael accused as he looked haughtily at me. He dug through the drawers of his desk, and glared at me. He stated, "Come in, and take a seat, as I wish to understand."

I briefly closed my eyes, and swallowed deeply as I glanced to the old metal framed chairs with the fake leather backing and what felt like cardboard for padding. I entered the office and closed the door, but opted to lean against it as I mentioned, "I'd rather stand." I set my briefcase upon the floor and folded my arms over my chest as I stated, "Yes, I ordered Edward to drop out of university. I am unable to discuss these matters, but his safety was my top consideration."

The elderly man rolled his eyes at me and snorted, "How often do we hear such tales. Carlisle, I do not believe you for a second. I saw how terrified you made that young man. It was you he was afraid of." I could not really deny that, and waited to hear if he would say more.

"Did you not fear your father when about to receive a well-earned chastisement," I enquired of the man. He smirked at me as I mentioned, "Edward made a number of poor choices, and my family had no option but to withdraw him from campus. It was an unfortunate situation, and one that had grievous implications for my family."

"Bella is not of that opinion." Mackael stated firmly, as I took a deep breath. I gazed at him curiously, as he continued to explain, "Bella is a terrible liar." She certainly is. I smirked at him in agreement, and he mentioned, "she tried the same string of BS you just said, but it hurt her that he was not here. It was clear that she wanted him on campus. I questioned her, and she said that you threatened him into quitting. He did not wish to, but you forced him to."

Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? I raised my brow to the man and enquired, "What answers do you seek? You are not being truthful with me. You threaten me with accusations of violence or aggressive behavior against my brother while at the same time outing my sister who is much more vulnerable. If you truly believed me the monster, then you would have protected her from me. Instead, you use her to threaten me into complying with what you wish. What do you hope to gain?"

"Well played Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he stated firmly as he stared hard into my eyes. I smirked at him without concern, as it is common for students to refer to one another with those titles. I glanced back at the door to make sure it remained closed." Dr.?" I enquired curiously, as I did not wish to give anything away.

His grin grew all the wider, as he stared. He pushed himself up from the desk, and approached me as he gazed at my face, "I knew I recognized you." I swallowed deeply, and played dumb. I hope my acting this time was better than the previous visit to his office. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you are no twenty-one year old student. I fail to see how a man my age can look so young."

"Professor Mackael, you must have me confused with my Grandfather," I stated without hesitation. To a mortal mind, what he proposed was preposterous. I stared at him as I attempted to recognize the man, and I could not. People age and go through many physical changes throughout their lives. I smirked at the man, as though thinking him crazy as I enquired, "Why would you say that?"

"When I knew you, Edward was not your son, and he was the ladies man if I recall. All the girls chased after him, but he did not seem interested. Now he is with his sister, and they cannot take their eyes from one another. I knew they were no siblings. I failed to realize this until I saw you and him together," He crossed his arms over his chest and dared me to dispute him with his gaze.

"What you propose is lunacy," I scoffed as I stared with an amused expression at the man. I had no idea who this fellow was, and glanced around his office in trying to see a picture of him at a younger age. "Do you honestly believe a nineteen year old male is actually a man from the sixties, and that I am as well?"

"Have a seat, and I will tell you of how we met," Mackael mentioned, and I once again declined the invitation. He rolled his eyes at me and enquired, "Men our age should not stand so long." He moved back to his chair and sat down. He again motioned to the chairs.

I pushed one against the wall and insured the back was firm. I then hovered over it once more, as my legs kept me in a squat position while my back pressed against the chair for balance. "I am curious to hear your story," I admitted, and at least that much was true.

"The year was 1968, and I was a young cowboy riding my dad's chuck wagon in the Calgary Stampede. My horse went down, and my wagon flipped. It crushed me beneath it when two highly skilled doctors aided me. I would have died, if not for the speed they used in tending me, and I recall how cold they felt. One was a surgeon, and the other his assistant. He was a very young man who I thought was a medical student. Oh yes, I do remember you Dr. Cullen, although my mind would not allow me the connection until I saw you and he together. You two are identical." He glanced up at me and enquired, "Is this something you can explain?"

I did not have to fake shock, but my lips curled as I listened to the story. I listened for the mechanical whirl of recording devices, and found none. I stared at him with some amusement as I admitted, "I know nothing of that, but it is an interesting story. Professor Mackael, are you feeling all right? It is not everyday that people accuse me of being a man in my sixties."

"I don't know what you are, but I would not call you a man," Mackael stated firmly. "The doctor who saved my life had the hands of the dead. His skin was firm, and when I spoke to your daughter today, I found that she was the same way. You are not a human. What are you?"

Once he brought the medical information into the discussion, I knew there was no chance of further lying to this man. I still could not tell him the truth. "Professor Mackael, I am one of few protectors humanity has against a war they know nothing about. I have served humanity in this capacity for the last three centuries, and exposure is our enemy. Discovery leads to death for us, and the humans who hold the knowledge. This is why Edward is no longer in school, as he was in danger of exposure." I rose from the chair and leaned against the wall as I explained, "I prefer to work as a Doctor, so I can help humanity. I have reached the point where computers forced my return to school."

Mackael grinned at my computer comment and mentioned, "yeah, computers do that to us all." He studied me curiously with his gaze and mentioned, "I told you that I could spot a fake. Who was that woman in my office last week?"

"She is my wife, and the mother of my children," I admitted, now fully convinced that this man would have to die, keep a secret, or I would have to flee. I did not yet know, but hoped I could trust him. I glanced at him curiously, and oddly wondered what he thought of me.

Mackael rubbed at his chin, as he studied me curiously. He asked for my hand, and I held it out while he tested it. Naturally, the doctor found amazement in what he saw. He turned an accusing eye to me and enquired, "So that whole charade in the office was just an act. You were not punished, and the two of you pulled the wool over my eyes."

"I despise deceit, and encourage those of my family to practice honesty to the best of our ability. We shield our identity with secrecy, but we live our lives honorably. Professor Mackael, my wife is my equal in matters of family. I am a modern man, but I believe in traditional family values and discipline. I am an adamant believer that all members follow all rules in my home. This includes even me. I am not perfect, and when I error I ask my wife to help with my atonement. I assure you Sir, I suffered Friday and Sunday night as we promised," I firmly stated. I noticed as he steepled his fingers before him, and waited for me to continue.

I gazed into his eyes as I added, "I suffered for reasons other than what we mentioned. That is part of our secrecy. I exposed my former identity, and that is a major transgression. For that, I was soundly beaten, and you saw the effects on Monday. It was not my intention to cheat, but in my carelessness that is exactly what happened. I did copy three paragraphs from an old report and committed an academic dishonesty. I spank my children for such acts, and Friday night I atoned for that."

He motioned me to the chairs once more, and glanced at the clock as he admitted, "the lab assistants will handle the class. I'll give you full marks, as I am sure you know more about the human heart than me." I smirked at the man, and politely declined the offer of the chair. He leaned on his desk and stared me in the eye as he enquired, "Why do you refuse? It is unnerving enough to have this conversation without you looming over me."

I glanced at the chair and returned to it, as I hovered lightly over. "I apologize, as that was not my intention. If this makes you feel more comfortable, than I will stay seated." I gazed at him, as I studied the man before me.

"Despite your telling me these many facts, I get the sense that you are keeping something from me. You Carlisle Cullen, have an aura about you. It is hard to explain. I sense when someone realizes they should tell me of something, but choose not to and tell me other things instead. I am sensing this from you. It is something in the body language. This is likely the reason I did not sense the aura from you and Esme. Neither of you felt that I should hear the truth, so you did not trigger the aura." I stared at the man, and realized Aro would change him without a thought. Who would want to live eternity as a portly old man?

I inhaled deeply, and rose once more from my chair. "I was not sitting, but hovering over the seat as my backside is very tender." I smirked at him and then enquired with a raised brow, "is that aura now gone?"

"So you believe me about the aura," he enquired curiously. "Yes, the aura is gone." He studied me with his gaze and enquired curiously, "You did not seem surprised to hear of my skill."

I shook my head as I mentioned, "No, what you have is an ability. They are rare, but I know of them. I do not have any myself." I studied the professor before me as I enquired, "What do you plan to do with the information you have surmised?"

"Nothing," Mackael stated firmly. "I already look the part of an eccentric old fool, and I certainly have no wish to act it too. Your secret is safe with me, and I will continue to treat you as one of my students. It is the least I can do after you two granted me these past forty years of life, and however many more I will have. Besides, you never did say what you were, and I do not wish to know. This is the most truthful you have ever been with me, and yet your story sounds like complete lunacy. However, I am in your debt. I have many contacts in the academic world, and if you find yourself in need then speak with me. I may be able to assist you."

I smiled to the man and held out my hand as he took it and offered a firm shake. I now had an ally within the academic community, and that may someday prove very useful. "Professor Mackael, you have my appreciation. I held out my lab book to him, and he stated, "Before I can give you the completion mark, you must explain what it is you learned through the dissection. There were questions asked, and you needed to answer them. I will ask them of you now," and naturally I answered every question. Since he knew of this secret, I took great liberties to discuss the answers in detail. When we finished with the lab report he enquired, "Bella is your daughter, is that correct?"

I smiled warmly at the man as I proudly stated, "yes, she is our youngest child, and her physical age nearly matches her years of existence. This is her first college experience, and we are very pleased with her." He enquired about her grades, and the improvement he saw over the past few months. I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "I failed her last year, and did not realize the trouble she was in. Bella is a very smart young woman, but she had horrible study habits. I did not pay it the proper attention, and she suffered with poor grades. I discovered an incomplete assignment, and we now have a nightly appointment where I check over her homework, and quiz her on material for the next day. We also go through her long-term projects, and I help her organize them. I should have realized her difficulties last year, and helped her then."

"I am at her campus all day Tuesdays, and Thursday mornings. I'll look out for her, and keep you informed on anything I believe you should know," He stated, as he now truly believed me. Bella would hate this, but how can a parent refuse such an offer?

"I appreciate that Professor Mackael, and I welcome any information you believe worthy," I said. We had a lively discussion, and we spoke of medical advances and research. I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation, and regretted when I had to part. I received his open invitation to return for more discussions, and we compared our schedules. I will now spend my Monday break between computers and Bio with Professor Mackael. I looked forward to those visits.

He marked off my lab book, and I returned to the apartment to meet with my daughters. Alice drove the Urus to the docks, and we headed for home. She wished to drive the submersible tonight, which was fine as Bella and I chose to read. We lay on our stomachs and pumped with our feet. Bella turned to me curiously. She smirked at me and enquired, "Did you manage to get your assignments done before class?"

The pixie captain snickered at the question, but she too turned toward me to hear the reply. I glanced at my daughters and feigned an innocent expression as I enquired, "if the answer was no, would you tattle?"

They giggled like the little imps that they are, and nodded their heads in unison. "Yes, mom has the right to know." I smirked at them, as they grinned to one another while plotting their mischief.

"Then the answer is yes, everything was complete," I stated with a grin. They stared at me dubiously as Alice suggested they should still tattle. I laughed at the suggestion and admitted, "I had a lab all afternoon and just that one assignment."

Bella grinned at me as she teased, "Alice, of course he finished his assignments. He was making out with Mom before we left. I bet she checked it for completion."

I rolled my eyes as the girls lost all control and giggled helplessly. They no longer knew why they were laughing, but they were feeding off the other. Everything amused them. I joined in with quiet laughter of my own, as some of the things the girls found amusing were rather quite absurd. "Look at that water, its purple!" The giggles continued.


	31. Nightlife IX - Wolf Relations

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. **

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Nightlife VIII - Wolf Relations**

**_Thursday, October 18, 2012_**

We arrived at the home in the midst of chaos, as ambulances parked at the doors. That was an unexpected sight, as I could not imagine them delivering ten foot wolves. I raced at a fast human pace, and met with a very concerned Billy at the door. "Inside, quickly, you must save my boy!" At those words, I tossed the books on whatever was near, and I raced to my medical gear. The EMTs were there, so I moved at a human pace.

Edward glanced up at me as he operated a breathing apparatus. "Dad, Jacob is in critical condition. Seth and Leah are both in serious condition, and am I ever glad that you are here!" I approached the EMTs, as I needed to get rid of them so I could pick up my speed. I signed the release forms for the three patients.

I headed to Jacob's side, and then heard Billy's voice whisper, "Dr. Cullen, the EMTs have left." With that information, I picked up the pace. I dared not move Jacob, and operated on him where he lay. I smelt the strong stench of alcohol, and gazed down at my wolfish son. I glanced at Edward, and motioned to the stomach pump. I checked his vitals, and they had strengthened.

Edward explained, "We set all the bones before you arrived. Dad, I think they are mostly mending, but I would rather you check on them and see if there are problems I missed." I smiled proudly at my son, and assisted Edward as he slowly inserted the tube for the pump.

We both watched it anxiously, as he was already breathing with difficulty. I made minor adjustments to the breathing tube while Edward inserted the other. I glanced at him proudly and enquired, "Edward, have you given much thought to the activity you wished to pursue?" He shrugged his shoulders admitting he had not thought of it. I glanced to the three lives he saved and suggested, "The clinic needs another Doctor, especially when I am away. Would that interest you?"

The tube in Edward's hands met with some liquid, and we heard the loud sucking sounds as it began to pump the youth's stomach. Edward grinned to me as he admitted, "I'd like that Dad." I smiled delightedly at him, and then he added, "And in a couple of years Bella will work as a nurse."

I feigned a pained expression as I thought of working with them, but I looked forward to doing just that. The blood of the wolves repulses us, so it is a great place for my children to learn and gain the experience they need down the road. I could only hope such things were not required, but if war does come then we need to prepare.

With the three patients now stabilized, I motioned for Sue to allow visitors. Sue waved them in, but her pups were on the bed. I knew she would not leave this room tonight. Billy wheeled in and sat beside Jacob with a forlorn expression on his face. I approached him, but held my gaze on Jacob as I softly enquired, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Stupid kids," was the answer Billy grunted aloud. "I have no idea where they were, but they stupidly drove after consuming alcohol. None of them were in any condition to drive."

I groaned lightly at having heard his answer, and placed a comforting hand upon the man's shoulder. "Billy, he will live. Jacob is in recovery now, and is no longer in critical condition. With his healing he should awaken sometime tonight, and I expect him fully alert by morning." I turned my attention to Edward as I stated, "Give them all an IV drip, as they will need hydration."

I offered Billy a compassionate smile as I mentioned, "your son is a very responsible young man. I know he is not one to abuse this substance. Seth and Leah are very responsible youth. My suspicion is a lack of experience is to blame for this error in judgement. Billy, he made a mistake. He will learn from it. Many youth make this error, although few suffer this type of consequence." Billy grumbled and motioned to my kids. I smirked at the man and admitted, "Alcohol does not affect us, and is a very bitter substance. Our venom is a much stronger poison, and it neutralizes the alcohol immediately. If it didn't then I likely would have no end of headaches, and I do not mean from my personal consumption."

Billy smirked at me, but his attention was fully on his son. He sighed resignedly as he glanced up at me and enquired, "Assuming alcohol affected your kind as it does our own, what would you do if one of your children pulled something like this."

I glanced at Edward and Bella who looked up nervously at me. I politely excused myself from Billy's presence and approached my children. "Edward, you did a splendid job today, and it is due to your diligence that Jacob still breathes. I do not believe he would have survived had you not been here. It pleases me to see you putting your medical training to good use, and I look forward to working with you as well Bella. I can manage things down here. Edward, go and spend time with your mate and daughter. I assume Nessie does not yet know?" Edward nodded his head silently. I placed a hand on his shoulder and offered, "She will need you tonight." I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "I too need time with my mate. Son, could you return at three and take over for me?" He offered me a grateful smile, and the two of them headed out.

I returned to Billy's side as I watched my children leave. I waited to hear the suite door close to resume our earlier conversation. I pulled up a chair near Billy, and offered it to Sue as an invitation to join us if she desired. I stood, as that was my preference now, especially as sitting was still quite painful.

I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "Billy, I know you understand the nature of the animals within us. Your son fights his, as we have our own. The vampire nature is very brutal, and requires taming. For this reason, most coven leaders discipline their members through the removal of limbs, or public destruction. It is the brutal punishments that motivate us to contain our beasts. I am not like most coven leaders, and with our diet of only animal blood, my members are not nearly so wild. They do not need those drastic punishments."

Sue stared at me with wide fascinated eyes. I smiled at her and mentioned, "Our limbs reattached themselves, as your legends have informed you. It is excruciating, but only takes moments and our bones fully heal." Billy gaped at me, as I continued to explain. I smiled reassuringly at him as I offered, "These are not my methods. I spank my children when they error, and do so over my knee. Until last night I had never used anything other than my bare hand against their backside."

Sue stared at me, and glanced to my hand. She looked back up at me and gasped, "You spank your children? I thought you said that they were adults." I nodded my head in silent agreement, as she considered my earlier words. "I guess when you compare it to the methods of other covens, then that seems much tamer. It was quite common sixty years ago for a father to punish sons their age, so I can see why you do it."

Billy rubbed at his chin as he enquired, "but how effective is it? Your children are well over a hundred years old. How much more have they to learn, that you have not already taught them. At what point does the method become redundant?"

"When it no longer works," I admitted honestly. "The spankings are no simple ordeal, as the pain can last many days. Sitting the following day can prove difficult, or not at all. These are not what humans give to small children. The pain and discomfort associated with it is often enough discouragement to repeat the same undesirable behavior." I motioned to the three unconscious youths as I explained, "their suffering will greatly decrease their ever making this mistake again. A spanking works in the same way, except the effects do not harm them and it is a lesson they learn." I ran a hand through my hair as I admitted, "Even at a hundred, they still have lessons to learn and tempers to control."

Sue gazed at me curiously as she enquired, "Dr. Cullen, you are a very decent man and I have heard nothing but praise about you. How do you keep control of your violent nature, and why do you not teach that to your children. You are the most disciplined person I have met." Billy gazed at me curiously, as the thought had obviously run through his mind as well.

"I am more powerful than my children, as a result of my age and experience. I am nearly four hundred, and my loss of control could result in my family's destruction. It is imperative that I do not allow this to happen. This is my motivation." I breathed in deeply as I admitted, "we are more alike in this area than you realize." I smirked at Sue as I admitted, "women have subtle ways to make the men in their lives behave."

Billy grinned at me knowingly, and offered Sue an accusing look. She smirked at us and admitted, "I guess we are not all that different. Why is it that your wife's subtle hints help you, but your children do not receive the same benefits from their wives?"

"When people turn into vampires, their physical age determines the level of maturity for the rest of their life. I will always be a twenty-three year old man, although my life experiences have helped me make better decisions. My wife is twenty-six, and came from a time when people matured at a younger age. My children believe I act more like a middle-aged man, but they will forever battle their teenaged maturity and hormones. This makes it more difficult for them to control their violent nature."

Billy smirked at me and stated, "I do not know one man who can honestly look me in the eye and say he never lost his temper. We all have events in our lives we wish never happened. I find it hard to believe that anyone can keep up the level of self-control that you claim to have. Have you ever lost your control?"

I glanced at Sue, and then at Billy as I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, I have acted disgracefully." Sue lifted her brows curiously, and asked for details. "The summer of 2011 saw me lose control." I paused, as they both stared at me in shock. "My son Jasper can manipulate another person's emotions, and he uses that to help. His mate received an injury, and we have an instinctive need to protect our mate. We easily become enraged at such times, and in his rage, he charged Esme. I lost my control, and my rage fueled his. His gift made mine more powerful." I paused, and sucked in my breath before I shamefully confessed, "I fought him, and ended up biting Emmett before my family managed to restrain me."

They stared at me in silence for at least three minutes. I realized the information completely shocked them, as that is not how they pictured me. I felt a deep sense of shame, and had difficulty looking at them. They related to me as if I were human, but do they now see only the monster. Billy folded his arms over his chest and mentioned, "That is quite the nature you have there Doctor. You are more human than you realize, except for the biting part."

Sue smirked at Billy and stated, "It is obvious who raised the children in your family. Didn't you have any biters? Billy, you have two daughters. How can you claim that it isn't human to bite? Many women do that." Billy looked up at me and guffawed loudly at Sue's words, which did not give me much comfort. Sue seemed confused by the man's reactions and thought over what she said. She gasped at me and quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to imply that you were fighting like a girl. Dr. Cullen, I am sorry if it sounded that way."

I rolled my eyes at Billy, and offered Sue a smirk as I mentioned, "Our bite is the most painful and powerful weapon we have. The venom in our mouths causes an intense burning sensation. Our venom burns both humans and vampires alike. In a human, that burn eventually turns them into one of us. Vampire bites are the only things that cause us to scar, as the venom is very powerful. My biting of Emmett was a very serious offence, and showed how badly I had lost control."

Billy folded his arms once again as he looked up and studied me with his gaze. "I can understand why you would consider that a terrible offence. Assuming it was your son who did that instead of you. Do you mean to say that a simple spanking would prove effective enough of a discouragement to avoid future occurrences?" I nodded my head in silence, as he looked at me with accusation. "So, you would spank your sons for that, and what happened to you? Did your wife send you on a guilt trip, or did you penalize yourself in some way. What did you do to strengthen your control over your nature?"

Sue and Billy stared at me, and waited for me to explain. "My transgressions were more than I could bear, and I requested my wife to aid with my atonement. She was very reluctant at first, but then proved quite efficient." I glanced at the ceiling and back at them when I noticed they were waiting for more information. I breathed in deeply and explained. "I expect that all members of my household follow the rules I set. Do not harm yourself or others in the family, respect one another, never draw attention, and no consumption of humans. Everyone in my family knows these rules, and my children saw me as a hypocrite. The request I made of my wife changed that, as I held myself accountable and accepted the same chastisement I would give my children." In answer to his question I explained, "That punishment is a highly effective motivator to strengthen one's control."

Sue chuckled, and I was ever so glad I did not have Edward's gift. I could only imagine what thoughts she had to cause her sudden blush when she looked at me. I coughed lightly into my hand, and glanced at Billy as he stared at me in thoughtful contemplation.

Finally he spoke and I realised I held my breath, "that took guts. Many leaders today could learn a valuable lesson from you, as too many attempt to cover their mistakes than to face them. You dealt with the consequences, and likely increased the level of respect your family held for you. I admire that, and even more that you felt secure enough to share your failings." He glanced at his son, and turned his attention back to me as he admitted, "I taught Jacob all that I could while he grew into a man. He still has much to learn, and I hope he looks to you for his example."

I smiled at the unconscious youth as I turned my attention back to his father. I glanced at Sue, and then at Billy as I admitted, "During the time these three stayed with me, I grew to think of them as my own children. My family and I are very fond of them, and Esme used the internet often so she could find interesting meals to cook. I suspect she found success, as they always ate the food. It saddened us when they moved out, and they are always welcomed in our home." I smirked as I explained, "human food has a revolting scent, and tastes quite disgusting. I learned quickly after Renesmee's birth to not enquire about the horrid smells in the kitchen."

Sue laughed heartily as she mentioned, "that is wise advice for any spouse, and be they male or female." Billy chuckled as well and admitted that is a lesson many men learn shortly after marriage. Sue gave him a dirty look, and then she once more laughed.

I glanced at the clock and mentioned, "I need to work on my assignments. I have their monitors on, and we will keep watch on them twenty-four hours. You know that my family requires no rest, and your children are safe. If you need me for anything, then please do not hesitate to ask. I will be in that office." I made sure the offices faced the ward area, so I could maintain an eye on everything while inside. The wall on the office is nothing but glass, so there is no obstruction of view. I smiled to Sue and enquired, "Sue, I'll keep an eye on the youth. You and Billy should go upstairs and grab something to eat, as supper is available at this time." I curiously wondered which wolves would cook tonight, and was only happy I did not have to eat their food.

* * *

**Esme Visits**

I went into the office, and pulled out my assignments. That seventy percent still irked me, and even more since I knew that was the mark I deserved. I now know what I did wrong, but it was frustrating to make these kinds of errors. My wife's scent greeted me, and I hoped she was coming here. I laid the assignment on the desk, and glanced at the chair. I hoped that it would support my hovering over it. I smiled to Esme, and embraced her affectionately as she kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Carlisle, Edward told me what happened. How are they?"

I motioned to the youth as I explained, "Jacob arrived in critical condition due to breathing complications. Our son saved his life." I stopped speaking as I noticed Esme's tears, and I gently brushed at them with my fingers. "Edward stabilized him before I returned, and now they are resting. They are healing, and all three will have a full recovery." I smiled warmly at Esme as I mentioned, "Did Edward tell you that he accepted my offer as second physician?"

Esme smiled brightly at the news and admitted, "Carlisle that will give you all the time needed to update your medical knowledge. You should manage veterinary training as well." I smirked at my wife, and watched as her eyes fell to the assignment on the desk. She picked it up, and glanced at me. She stared at it, and clucked her tongue in disapproval. I slumped shamefully and heard as my wife chuckled. "Carlisle, I'm sorry. I was teasing you. It is unrealistic to expect nothing below ninety, and you push yourself excessively hard. There is nothing disgraceful about a mark of seventy." She glanced at the assignment again and enquired, "is this the one Bella teased you about?"

I still felt no better about that grade, but offered Esme a smile as I admitted, "yes, that is the one. We marked it in class today, and that dreadful grade is correct. I went over it thoroughly hoping to find a mistake in marking."

Esme laughed lightly, and I felt as her hand swept the hair from my face. "Carlisle, you are much too focussed on the mark." I scowled at the paper, and felt as my wife's arms wrapped around me. "You can think of that paper, or take advantage of our moment of privacy."

My focus and priorities suddenly changed, as a wolfish smile came to my lips. Esme laughed lightly as she ran her fingers through my hair. I stared into her golden eyes, and ran my hands through her caramel-coloured strands. "You are so beautiful," I informed her yet again, as I knew this was something I could never say enough. We listened for the arrival of others, while our hands danced wantonly over our bodies. Our clothes stayed on, as we shared our passions and affections in a much more restrained way. Anything with my wife is pleasurable, so I have no need to complain.

* * *

**The Wolves Awaken**

Sound from the other room alerted me to the wakening of at least one patient. I gently pulled myself from my wife and mentioned, "I must tend to my patients. I will finish with my assignments down here, and we can spend some quality time together when Edward relieves me later." Esme smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek before she headed upstairs.

I entered the room and noticed that all three were now awake and grinning at me. Thankfully, we restrained ourselves, as the wolves watched us. I grinned at them and coyly enquired, "Did you like the show?" They snickered by way of response, and earned a smirk from me.

I glanced around the room, and it was only us four. I stood straighter, and studied each patient with a hard gaze. The hilarity ceased, as they noticed my intense stare. I spoke calmly as I enquired, "Who was the driver?" Jacob gulped loudly, and raised his hand as the others looked at him. I heard sounds behind me, but I ignored them. My arms folded over my chest as I gazed hard into his eyes, "How much did you have to drink." I saw his expression, as he tried to come up with a number. Clearing my throat I mentioned, "Jacob, I know when you are less than honest. I suggest you speak the truth when I ask you a question."

Jacob pressed his head back into the pillow as he admitted, "Dr. Cullen, I honestly do not know. They kept pouring pitchers of rum and coke, and I never finished a glass. They topped me up all the time." He placed his hand on his head and moaned as he admitted, "I have a wicked headache. Did I hit my head?" I smiled softly with a shake of my head.

The three youths stared at me, as I continued to lecture. "Jacob, you know better than to drive after having consumed any amount of alcohol. That was a very poor decision on your part, and you were fortunate not to hit another vehicle. You suffered with your injuries, but this is nothing compared to what a normal human would have. Jacob, when you get behind the wheel of an automobile, you alone are responsible for every life in your car, and those that you meet on the way. You failed at this responsibility. You risked your life, and endangered many. You made a poor choice." He slumped guiltily at my words, and his gaze fell to the floor. I approached him, and gently placed a finger under his chin as I guided him to look me in the eye. I spoke softly, "The decision you made disappoints me. It saddens me to see your suffering."

I turned my attention then to Leah and Seth, "You two are equally responsible for what happened tonight. You risked your lives getting into the vehicle with Jacob, as you knew he was drinking. You two made a very poor decision, and risked your own lives. You three are suffering needlessly. I do not wish to see this happen again." All three quickly nodded their head in agreement, and I smirked, as I had not expected anything else. I then enquired of Jake, "Jacob, you made many questionable decisions tonight. I only care about the one. Which decision did you make that you believe would disappoint me the most?"

Jacob swallowed and opened his mouth to speak when I cleared my throat. He raised his eyes to mine and stated, "When I chose to drive." I held him in my gaze, and slowly shook my head. His eyes widened, as he contemplated the other decisions he earlier made. I stiffened as I stared at him, and suddenly his eyes widened as he said, "When I chose to drink."

I smiled at him as I stated, "that is correct. Jacob, when you are driving a vehicle that requires a certain amount of responsibility. At no time should you have any alcohol when you know that you will soon drive. Once you start drinking, it becomes very difficult to make clear and rational decisions. You will repeat your error, if you believed that the poor decision was the one to drive. Jacob, you cannot consume any alcohol when you use a vehicle." He slowly nodded his head in understanding, and promised not to do so again. I smiled at him and mentioned, "I will hold you to that." He grinned at me, and then my attention fell back to Leah and Seth. "You two also made many poor decisions tonight. Which one concerns me the most?"

Seth looked at Leah and quietly guessed, "Going to a party with alcohol?"

I smiled at the youth and shook my head. I explained, "that is a perfectly normal adolescent activity." I took in a deep breath and admitted, "I fail to understand what people see in such amusements." I was quite puzzled, and had to smirk as the youth chuckled at some shared secret.

Leah glanced at Seth, and then at me as she mentioned, "well, I guess your stance on decisions after drinking should apply here too." I nodded my head in agreement, and then she cautiously asked, "I really do not understand. Was I to stop Jacob or something?" I remained silent, as she suddenly spoke, "I should have stopped Jacob, or looked for alternative transportation the moment I realized he was drinking."

I smiled to Leah and stated, "This rule applies to all of you. At no time are you to consider accepting a ride from someone who you know had anything to drink. If you find yourselves needing a ride, call me. I will come and pick you up. That is the reasonable and responsible thing to do. Never should you shrug off the fact that your driver is having a drink or two. Your judgement is equally impaired, as you likely had as much alcohol as they did. That is why people drive drunk."

I paused for a moment to let the youth consider my words before I continued, "They made the wrong decision at the beginning, and are unable to correct for that once they have started drinking. I do not care where you are, or how far from home. I do not care if you are the driver, or a passenger. Your lives are important, and you know my number. I expect you to call me." I waited until all three of them nodded their heads in agreement. "I will hold you to this promise. Do not disappoint me." All three of them gave me their assurances, and I smiled at them. I then enquired of their condition, and gave them each a thorough examination.

It was about this time that I turned back to the entryway where I originally heard the sounds. The stench of wolf surrounded me, and I did not detect the humans at the door. I turned toward them, and Billy started it off with the clapping of his hands. Sue soon joined him, and I humbly smiled at them. "The Father in me never sleeps," I explained to their amusement.

* * *

**Treaty Amendment**

I was slightly surprised when Billy and Sue walked out of the clinic, as their children were now awake. They returned two hours later and held a document in their hands. Billy motioned to my patients and enquired, "Is it true what you said about welcoming them to your home? Does that mean you would wish them to live with you?"

I smiled at the two and explained, "Yes, to both of your questions. My wife and I would welcome them with open arms." I glanced curiously at the two and enquired, "Why do you ask?"

Sue spoke up as she mentioned, "Billy and I enjoyed our earlier discussion. We spoke throughout supper, and tried to think of some way where you could provide a stronger influence for them. We designed the treaty for when Jacob and the wolves mature into their roles, but they still have much to learn. We watched you lecture our children on the dangers, and we saw their reaction. If they lived under your rules, what punishment would you have given?"

"Nothing, except the lecture you already heard," I admitted honestly. "The pain they now have is punishment enough. However, had they been uninjured then they would receive a very severe reminder to their backsides. I spank on the bare."

Sue glanced at Leah, and swallowed. She looked at Billy who nodded his head, and then she did too. Billy spoke up as he mentioned, "Sue and I called a council meeting, and we agreed that Jacob would benefit if he lived with you for a few more years. If you are willing to accept responsibility of these three wolves, the clan council has agreed to give you authority over them. Carlisle, treat them as your own children. What I saw in there makes me think that you already do. Sam better understands his responsibilities to the living arrangements of his pack, and he and the rest of the wolves plan to move in. Jacob will keep the full authority he has with the wolves, as this agreement is strictly between us." Turning to Jacob he explained, "You three will keep your suites in the dorms."

I considered that suggestion, and wished to jump at the chance. Instead, I turned to the three pups and asked their permission for this arrangement. They spoke among themselves for a few minutes, and then quietly accepted. I offered them a smile, and turned to Sue and Billy as I stated, "I wish them to live with my family, though they can maintain their suites. They would have rooms with us, and that is where I wish them to sleep. We have guests arriving for Halloween, as the wolves well know. The sleeping arrangements would have to wait until then, but I accept what you suggest."

Sue stared at me with confusion in her eyes. I glanced at her curiously, as she mentioned, "Shouldn't you check with your wife?"

My mouth opened, and closed immediately. The children laughed as I pulled out my phone and called my wife. I explained the situation, and within seconds, she stood at my side. Sue snickered quietly.

Esme looked at Sue, and then at Billy as she stated, "we accept the offer."

Quil Ateara and Sam already signed, and we both signed. Jacob signed as a council member, and again as one of the youth. Jacob, Leah, and Seth have officially joined the Cullen family.

Esme glanced at me as she said, "You get to tell Edward."

"Fun"


	32. Nightlife X - Turmoil

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Nightlife XI - Edward's Turmoil**

**_Thursday, October 18, - Friday, October 19, 2012_**

Billy placed the new temporary amendment into his folder, and expertly manoeuvred his wheelchair towards Jacob's bed. I smiled at Sue and mentioned, "Jacob was the worst of the group, but his condition stabilized once the swelling reduced. They are all doing well, and I do not expect any further trouble. Esme approached Seth, and gently combed his hair with her fingers.

A thunderous crash sounded throughout the home, and a motion outside caught our attention. The humans failed to notice Edward, as he moved at vampire speed. He ran away from the house. Glass soon followed as it rained down from the floor above. Esme and I sucked in our breath, while the others stared in wonder. Esme turned to me and said, "He knows."

I glanced at Sue and mentioned, "Edward needs our attention. I do not suspect any difficulties, but you have my number. Will you be fine by yourself until we return?" Sue nodded her head, and motioned for me to go. I turned to Esme and said, "He needs us both." This last bit was unnecessary, as Esme would not stay away.

Esme and I flew from the medical clinic and raced after our son's scent. He had a good head start, but only by a minute. Edward runs faster than we do, so our only hope was for him to stop and allow us to catch him. I had no idea how long that would take, but Esme and I would keep running. We followed Edward's trail to the south. After an hour, we passed Olympia, and then ran through nothing but wilderness as we headed east.

Edward turned south at the mountains and kept away from civilization. Unfortunately, last night's thrashing no longer affected our ability to run, due to vampire healing. It was more than twenty-four hours since the strap, so our jog tonight was very much unlike the agony I experienced last Monday. This made the task much more difficult, as Edward had less incentive to slow down. Esme glanced at me as she enquired, "how far do you think he will run?"

I held out my hand to her, and together we leapt over a chasm with a swift flowing river running beneath. I watched as her hair danced along her shoulders, and I regrettably pulled my attention back to our mission. "He is fairly worked up, Esme this could take all night," I admitted. I considered my classes for tomorrow, and realized I had no assignments to turn in. At least I did not have to worry about that.

Another hour passed and we crossed Hood River, and still his trail led to the South. Esme turned to me and mentioned, "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." We ran at our top speed, and when I glanced to Esme, I could see the fear etched upon her face. I held my hand out to her, and she grabbed it firmly as we dodged another tree.

"Esme, Edward's gift will keep him safe. He will not come to harm," I stated reassuringly, as she became even more concerned. Her hand went to her face, and I noticed she was crying. I gently squeezed her hand, and softly mentioned, "I love you Esme, and so does he. Edward will return."

Esme sniffed slightly, and I could see the path of shed tears as the wind swept them from her cheeks. "Carlisle, he suffers emotionally. He needs us, and he wants to protect Renesmee. This was too much for him. We should have asked him before we accepted the wolves into our family. Carlisle, I love Jacob, Leah, and Seth, but I did not wish to lose my eldest son. I cannot lose Edward, nor am I willing to give up the wolves. I don't know what to do." A look of determination crossed Esme's face, as we flew past a sign for Mount Hood.

The third hour of our run brought us to midnight, and we quickly passed Oregon. "Esme, do not worry. We are close enough to help him if he lands himself in trouble. We will find him, so long as we continue. He wants us to follow him, because he is testing us," I stated as I jumped and narrowly avoided a tree. I took Esme with me as we flew through the air, and I gave her a quick kiss. We landed and continued on our journey.

A rocky outcropping loomed ahead, so we began jumping to gain the needed elevation. Another hour passed and we crossed a beautiful area known as Klamath Falls. Esme squeezed my hand affectionately, as I slowed to a stop. I pulled her into a tight embrace before the falls, and kissed her passionately. It was a quick kiss of only seconds, as we had to continue our run. Esme softly mentioned, "Carlisle, what are you saying?"

We ran in the cover of darkness, as Edward took us nearer the highway. I glanced at Esme, as I began to worry about our exposure. In answer to the question I mentioned, "Esme, look at Edward's recent history. He broke many coven and family rules, and in a very short time. He knew not to attend that party, and yet he did so. Have you ever known him to need so many corrections? I am not sure he even realizes it. When you entered our lives, he no longer knew where he stood. You saw how he rebelled against my rules, and words did not get through to him. Eventually he ran, and I let him go. Esme, I suspect that he will continue to run, if we fail to find him."

"What will we do when we find him," Esme asked as she nibbled her lip. She glanced to me anxiously and enquired, "Carlisle, you don't intend to spank him?" She held my hand firmly as we leapt to an overhang, and then to another while we crossed over a more popular area of the road. We flew over the highway, and continued in the higher area of the mountains. Was he heading to the coast?

An hour and half later we found ourselves running past Redding, and then we darted off to the East. I anxiously squeezed Esme's hand a little tighter than I meant, as I realized he had no idea where he meant to go. "Esme, I cannot answer that. The only thing I know is that you and I have to find him. This is not something his mate or siblings could have done in our place. He is running blindly."

Esme gave my hand three quick squeezes, and I knew that as our secret code for, 'I Love you.' I quickly returned the gesture with four squeezes of my own, 'I love you too.' I smiled at her affectionately, as she carried on our code with two rapid ones meaning, 'how much?' At this point, we stared into each other's eyes, and while still running I leaned in for a kiss as we both squeezed our hands tightly. The gesture is somewhat childish, but still appreciated all the same. Esme gave me a dazzling smile, and I knew that my beast yearned for freedom.

Hers screamed to mine, and our inner natures clawed with us for escape. I felt gentle brushes against various parts of my body, as we continued to run. I too was feeling this pull. God help the boy if we find him and lose control. We would scar him for life, but he would never make us chase him again. It is amusing how our children react to our affections. My beast screamed at me internally, and I desperately wanted time with my wife. To satisfy the beast may cost me my son, and this I could not accept.

The beast raged in anger, as we passed Reno after another hour and a half of travel. Our exertions caused our pheromone secretion to increase rapidly, and my beast tore at me for release. The time was now four in the morning, and the skies were clear. I prayed Edward would finish with his foolishness, but I suspected the journey would take longer. My patients needed me, and I was now more than seven hours away. I groaned inwardly, and felt Esme's hand squeeze mine as I turned to her and mentioned, "Their parents entrusted us with them. Jacob and the wolves signed away their freedoms and allowed themselves in our care. Seconds later, we abandoned them, and I am not even there to help with their medical needs. Esme, Edward is wrong on so many levels, but I fear this is because of me."

"Carlisle, how is this your fault," Esme asked curiously. We spoke infrequently, with pauses of up to half an hour before answering. Neither of us knew what to do with him once we found him, but we both realized that we could not fail. Edward needed us. The sun threatened our exposure, as we followed the mountains toward the South. Two hours later, we passed through Yosemite National Park.

"Edward is a sensitive young man, but my distractions caused me to miss the warning signs. Edward has found his mate, but Esme he still needs me. I now realize our recent conversations occurred after he messed up. I have allowed myself too many distractions, and he attempted to reach out to me in the only way he could. My allowing Jacob, Leah, and Seth into my family and coven threatened Edward more than I realized. Esme, he needs me. I am not sure if he even knows why he ran, or that he is rebelling. He is very torn, and is running out of frustration."

We continued to run, but I had to slow to a speed near sixty miles an hour, and make a call. Alice answered the phone and immediately asked about Edward. "Alice, we are following his trail, but have not found him. Do you know anything that can help us?"

"Dad, he is slowing down, and you and mom should catch him. He stopped to destroy a rock, and he punched through a few trees." I heard Esme sucking in her breath, as she could fully hear the conversation.

"Alice, did anyone else give chase," I enquired curiously, and she quickly informed me that the family held Bella. This was something Esme and I needed to do alone. I gazed at my wife worriedly and mentioned, "Alice, Bella cannot go to school today. I hate pulling her from class, but Sue needs her in the clinic. You too will need to call in, as I cannot have you running off on your own."

"We already took care of it. I knew you would ask that, and Bella went to the clinic around midnight to help Sue. Dad, you don't have to worry about them, because the wolves are doing well. You just bring my brother home, okay?" I smiled warmly at the concern I heard in my pixie's voice, and assured her I intended to do just that.

Esme squeezed my hand affectionately while I slid my phone into my pocket, and we once more resumed at our full speed. The sun was high in the sky when we came across Kings Canyon National park around nine in the morning. Our son left a trail of destruction, and we had little doubt that he was near. The brilliant sun fueled our desperation as we continued following his scent. Then it vanished. Esme and I abruptly stopped, and ran back at a slower pace to find our son. We overshot the trail, which is very easy to do.

We picked it up again, and noticed he moved toward a rocky outcropping. Our pace slowed to a mere thirty miles as we followed our son's scent. A fissure in the side of the mountain gained our attention, and we slowed to a human pace. Our son was very near. I stared at the cliff before us, and we made our way inside the fissure. It breached a natural tunnel, or cave like structure. We followed Edward's trail much more carefully, and at a slower pace as we avoided stalagmites and other natural formations. We crossed a pool with an eerily glowing moss, and crystal formations from above dripped into it. The sight was breathtaking, and I paused a little too long. I turned to kiss my wife, and felt her nails at my back as she tore away my shirt. I smiled wolfishly to her, and placed my finger on her lips. "We have to find our son," she reigned in her beast, and we set off at a run. Our pheromones saturated the air around us, and our beasts were nearly impossible to control.

I removed my pants, as I could not afford us shredding them. She confirmed my suspicions, as I felt her nails in my flesh and myself thrown against the wall. My backside screamed in agony, but my beast was livid. He made his escape, and we thrashed wildly inside that cave. Rocks and crystal formations shattered around us, but our beasts were in full control. Esme nearly lost her dress, but somehow we managed. Our growls and howls echoed down the tunnels. Our pent-up beasts escaped in a fury of lust and desire. I could not get enough of my wife, and was ready nearly immediately after announcing my pleasure with a ferocious roar. Our beasts yearned for more, and they got what they craved. Esme and I lost control in that cave. It was a most pleasurable experience.

Nearly an hour later we realized how much time we spent, and I silently cursed my weakness to control the beast. My body began to settle when I grabbed my pants from the floor and put them back on. I hissed at the pain as they slid against my backside, as somehow it now felt much tenderer than before. Esme glanced at me and worriedly asked, "Carlisle, what is wrong?"

I grinned at her and admitted, "The actions of my beast reignited my backside." Esme's eyes widened in horror at my pronouncement, and immediately began to apologize. I smiled bashfully at her as I mentioned, "Esme, we both know it is fine. Come, we must find our son. I hope my weakness has not taken him from me."

"Carlisle, it was I who lost control and ripped off your shirt," Esme regrettably admitted. It was not what I meant to do, and there was no hope for you to maintain control once I attacked you with my lust." She ran a hand across my cheek, as I sought for lost items on the floor.

"I'd say you both lost yourselves in that shamefully loud, and might I add disgusting display of passion," grumbled our son from somewhere ahead. Esme and I looked at each other with joyous smiles, and she once more took my hand as we ran towards Edward. We had no idea how much further we had to go.

"You are the one that made us run," I quipped back, "Esme's pheromone secretion greatly increased, and saturated me with her splendor. You have only yourself to blame!"

"Take a shower!" Edward fired back, and his voice now seemed closer. I glanced at my wife, and smiled at her relieved expression. Esme ran excitedly toward our son's voice with venom leaking from her eyes.

She firmly held my left hand, while I reached over with my right and gently brushed at her cheeks. She smiled affectionately to me, and peered up through her dampened eyelashes. The sight truly melted my heart, and I desperately wanted to take her into my embrace and offer her comfort. She needed this, but the momma bear inside would fight against anything keeping her from our son. I whispered, "I love you," and she returned like sentiments.

We heard the sound of a pitiful wail. I sucked in my breath noisily, and we picked up our pace. We did not have far to go, as we found our son huddled against the rocky wall. He laid on the floor with his knees to his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around them. Venom saturated his face. It crusted disgustedly against his skin, and we knew he had cried all night. Esme reached into my pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of material from my former shirt, and lovingly wiped at his face. We had no water, so she had him spit on the now dampened cloth as she cleaned him. Esme picked him up, and carried him to me as she cradled him like a child.

It was heartwarming to watch, but also somewhat amusing as he is larger than she is. I wrapped my arms around my wife and son, and heard as his sobbing deepened. He looked into my eyes, and squirmed in Esme's arms. I assumed he felt awkward, as he suddenly wished to stand. The three of us hugged one another without a word, and stayed together for hours. It was nearly four in the afternoon before anyone spoke.

"Edward, are you ready to talk," I enquired softly of my son. He slowly nodded his head, and I pulled out another piece of my tattered shirt as I gently wiped the venom from his face. Ever so carefully, I did the same to my wife. I glanced down to my bared chest, and scrubbed hard at their drying venom on me. I hid my disgust, and acted as if it were nothing. My rubbing would cause the skin of my chest to glow a bright red, if I were human. With calmness in my voice I stated, "Son, Esme, and I love you very much."

Esme brushed at his venom with her fingertips and softly enthused, "Edward, you really had me worried. I feared that we lost you. I was afraid that you would run away, and this time I did not know if we would ever find you."

Edward hung his head shamefully as he admitted, "I don't know why I ran. I am sorry. I just had to get away, and I was so frustrated. Everything changed when we moved to the reserve, and now Renesmee is nearly grown. She has Jacob, and will not need me. Now he is moving into our house. Dad, you took her away from me. I hoped we had another year or two before I lost her to him."

I smirked at my son as I placed a hand on his shoulder and admitted, "Edward that is not how it works with children." He glanced up at me as I continued to explain, "Think of when you married Bella. Do you remember how the two of you wished for independence, and wanted time away from the family. We gave you that cottage knowing that you needed it as a newly mated couple. We continued to give you love when you made yourself available. We made ourselves accessible when you wished to talk, and we offered you guidance when you required it."

Esme fussed with Edward's hair, and swept it from his face as she spoke, "Edward, you never rejected your parents. Why do you feel Renesmee no longer needs you?" She nibbled at her lip nervously as she enquired, "Do you feel your father and I are no longer necessary in your life?"

Edward adamantly shook his head to Esme as he said, "Mother, how could you think that. I love you guys, and I do not ever want to lose you." I raised my brows curiously at his response, and continued to listen. "I was just frustrated. It isn't just Nessie."

I studied my son carefully, as I began to understand. "Edward, you did not wish to leave school. It grieved you that I ordered it, and I assumed this was due to your mate." I gazed at him curiously, and watched his expression as I stated, "there was more."

Edward lost his voice, but his venom answered my question as he began crying once more. Esme attempted to comfort our son, and gently wiped at his face while she mentioned in hushed tones, "Edward, things will work out. They always do, but you need to stay long enough to see them through. You cannot run away."

Edward could not look at me, and turned to face his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry that I worried you. That was not my intention, and I just had to run. I needed to get away, and to think things through," he very quietly mentioned. He lowered his head and shamefully admitted, "I just ran when I read your mind, and did not stop to open the patio door. I ran through it."

Gently I placed my fingers under his chin, and guided him to look at me. He kept his eyes closed while I patiently waited for them to open. Eventually they did, and he pensively stared into my eyes. I spoke with a gentle tongue as I mentioned, "Edward, it angered you to leave Bella, but you felt rejected by me." I paused to study him, and his crying became more forceful. He wiped at his eyes as I continued to speak, "You felt that I chased you away from me, and that I no longer wanted you. Now I have adopted three more children, and you feel that I no longer need you."

Esme gasped quietly as she whispered to our son, who once again broke into anguished sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him tightly as Esme whispered, "Oh Edward, how could you ever think that way? You know Carlisle loves you very much. Why didn't you ask, or let us know how you felt?"

I felt my wife's hands in my pocket, and noticed as she pulled out the last of the material from my former shirt. She gently wiped at Edward's face as he hesitantly explained, "I know you love me, as I can see it with my gift. It just felt ... Dad, I cannot explain. Renesmee and you no longer needed me."

"Edward, you are my oldest son," I mentioned quietly as I continued to hold him. "We have a very special bond that your siblings are envious of. Esme and I do not wish to show favorites, but we have a special connection. Edward, listen to my thoughts," I instructed. I let him see how eager I was to work with him, and how much I looked forward to the time we could spend together. I let him see how it pleased me that he accepted my offer, and the future I envisioned for the three of us in the clinic. My dreams and ambitions helped him to see that he was very much a part of my life.

Edward went limp in my embrace, as he cried even more. I felt Esme's arms wrap around us, and moved to include her in my hug as my arm wrapped firmly around her. We stood like this for many hours. Eventually we pulled away, and I had more crusty venom on my chest. I pulled out the well-used cloth from my pocket, and wiped forcibly at my skin. The venom dried and clung to the blonde hairs, in a most revolting way.

It was near eight in the evening when I bent down at the area that first attracted our attention. The moss glowed lightly, and the crystal formations above the pool continued to drip harmoniously into the water. I rinsed the cloth, and used it to wash away the rest of the venom from my chest. Esme used the opportunity to cleanse the material she held and washed her face. She then cleaned it again, and motioned for Edward to kneel beside her. He frowned as she attempted to wipe his face, and held his hand up to stop her. Esme turned her eyes down, as she tried to hide the hurt she felt. Fortunately, my son realized his error, and sat quietly while permitting her to continue. Esme's expression changed back into that of a loving mother, as she eagerly wiped at his face.

After many hours of emotional chaos, and fear for my son I now found myself in a somewhat more cheerful spirit. We managed to resolve the issues Edward had, and I felt the rebellion in him leave. I failed him in 1927, but this time Esme and I recognized what our son needed. I felt whole. I stood behind my wife as she cleaned our son's face, ears, neck, hands, and arms as if he were a toddler. He sat patiently, and I inwardly wished I had a camera. My thoughts found amusement in the scene before me, but I did not show this outwardly. Instead I stood calmly by as I patiently waited for them to finish. I caught Edward's glare, and knew he read my thoughts.

He stared at me accusingly, as his mother continued to scrub him. I felt somewhat playful. His reactions amused me, and I grinned at him. He gasped, and stared at me with narrowed eyes. I heard the voice of my wife, as she accusingly enquired, "Carlisle, what are you doing to my son?"

"Nothing," I stated a little too quickly, as my grin fell away. This time Edward snickered at me. Esme finished with him and turned to face me. She stared up at me while my lips curled into the most innocent of smiles. How could she think I did something wrong? I would never.

Esme stood, and glanced at Edward, and then back at me with a roll of her eyes. She returned to the pool and rinsed out the cloth, and then she approached me. This time it was Edward's turn to laugh as she took the cloth to my face. I pulled away and gently stated, "Esme, really, that is not necessary." Edward laughed heartily when she gently scolded me, and I relented. She now washed me.

When our level of cleanliness satisfied my wife, we continued on our journey homewards. My phone reconnected with the satellite once we left the tunnels, and exited the fissure. I had missed many calls from home, and panic gripped me as I flipped through the messages on the phone. Fortunately, there was no reason for alarm, as most of the messages were to inform me of events at home. Alice left one to tell me that she and Jasper would meet us at Bluefish Cove, near Caramel Bay.

The time was now near nine in the evening. We no longer had reason to fear the sun, and spent the next two hours running toward the Cove. Jasper and Alice were there with the submersible, as my pixie had promised. I smiled warmly at my children, and expressed my thanks for their thoughtful gesture. They saved us many hours of running, as the boat could get us home in an hour. Nobody asked about my lack of upper body clothing.

I glanced at the boat, and took note that we now had five people and only the four berths. I smiled warmly at my wife and mentioned, "Esme and I will share a berth." She grinned at me, and kissed me passionately on the lips, earning her another.

Alice stared at us in horror and said, "Jasper and I will share a berth." We glanced at her curiously, as she shuddered at whatever vision she tried not to remember. Edward groaned as he read it from her mind, and Alice explained, "You would scar us for life." Esme gasped at the accusation, as I wolfishly gazed into the eyes of my wife.

Edward moaned loudly and then stared accusingly at me, "Dad, you are such a pervert!" My eyes widened, as I feigned an innocent expression while looking at my wife. "Alice, I now realize that I owe you an apology for making them run so far. He winced as he looked at Esme, and then at me. "Ugh, your pheromones are too strong. You two need to shower before we go home, or you will drive me insane with your need for one another."

Jasper wrapped an arm around his brother and laughingly stated, "Ed, there are some emotions even I cannot tame. You will just have to block mom and dad from your brain, as we are going home." With that, our children quickly climbed into the boat, and I noticed how they left the two berths furthest apart from one another for Esme and me. I pitied my children, as none of them could escape the raging beasts within us. I felt sorry for Jasper, as he certainly felt our desires for one another. I could only hope that Alice planned to reward him later. Edward had to force our thoughts from his brain, and poor Alice and her visions of what was yet to come. It came as no surprise to me when Edward resurfaced a mile from home and gazed at me while he enquired, "Who wants to swim?"

Our children laughed, as Esme and I took up this fine offer, and vanished quickly from the boat. They continued for home, while my mate and I enjoyed the watery depths. We frolicked and thrashed until completely satiated, and then floated in each other's arms for a few short hours. It came as no surprise to our family when we arrived around four in the morning.

We jumped to the main porch, and found our robes laid out for us. Esme and I smiled at the sight, and we discretely removed our wet attire. Alice laid out a blanket for my wife, knowing I would hold it while she dressed. A large sheet of plywood now covered the large window near our patio door. Apparently, our son missed it completely. Esme stared at the wood, and snickered quietly. I looked at it more closely, and I too had to laugh. The wood had a door cut into it, and painted yellow. She turned to me and enquired, "Who do you think did that? I could see either Rose or Emmett doing it. I had my suspicions, but could not be sure. Esme and I entered the house and dashed to our bedroom suite. It was time to prepare for the new day with a shower and a change of clothing.

Esme bathed first, and was mostly dressed by the time I exited the shower. I promptly towel dried my hair, and ran a comb through it before going into the dressing room. My wife was nearly done, and I noticed as her gaze lingered on my nakedness. She smiled at me while I opened my closet, and pulled out a change of clothes. Curiously, she enquired, "Did you forget to give Edward his second spanking, or was that scheduled for tonight?"

I heaved a sigh at my wife's words and mentioned, "I will have to do it tonight." I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced back at Esme in thoughtful contemplation. I stuck my hand in the drawer I keep my underwear, and pulled out a pair, which I stepped into while my mind was on the duty I had tonight. Esme grinned impishly at me. I wrinkled my brow in confusion, and glanced down at myself. I gasped at the sight, and quickly removed the boxers as I playfully growled at her accusingly. "When did you buy those?"

She mischievously pouted and suggested, "Wear them Carlisle, they are not going to bite. Who besides me will see them?" I rolled my eyes at my wife, and glared at the hideous boxers on the floor. The bright red shorts had a big yellow smiley face on the left leg, and the words 'You Make me Happy' written in large print on the right side. Hearts of various sizes splashed randomly across the front and back.

I stared at them, and glanced at my wife. I took in a deep breath and stated, "Esme, you could not seriously imagine I would wear something like that." She grinned impishly at me as I pulled out the next set. They were plain red in colour, so I put them on and saw my wife's amused expression. Cautiously I glanced down to see what she stared at, and noticed two large black eyes looking back at me. Underneath them was a wide smiling mouth that stretched across the entire front of the boxers, and had a tongue poking out. "Esme," I muttered in defeat. "Why did you get me these?"

"I thought they were cute, and would look adorable on you," she mentioned, causing me to blanch at the very notion. I frowned at my wife as she giggled and teasingly said, "Carlisle, please wear those. They are so adorable, and nobody else will see." I pulled out the next pair from my drawer, and the large yellow square with a mouth and tongue caused them to fall on the floor.

The next pair I reached for was black with large red lips splashed randomly on the print. Large words across the front said, 'Kissable.' I stared in horror at those, and they too fell on the floor. "Esme, where did you go shopping?" I enquired as I began pulling out more boxers and finding silly patterns and designs that I would never wear.

"You were running low on boxers, and I was out shopping with Rosalie. She picked some up for Emmett, and I thought these were adorable. I bought you some, and a few pairs of pants as the ones you ordered had not yet arrived." She approached me, and pointed to the big black eyes on my boxers saying, "Carlisle, they are so cute. You have to wear them."

Words such as cute and adorable did nothing to encourage my want for these shorts. I took in a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair as I enquired, "so, you bought these with my daughter? Rose knows you bought these for me?" I stared at my wife in horror at the very notion.

Esme nodded proudly as she looked into my eyes, and then mentioned, "yes, and she even helped pick some out." I groaned at my wife's words, and turned to my drawer as I desperately searched for something normal to wear. I found nothing.

I looked at the bathrobe and curiously enquired, "Esme, are you doing laundry today?" She shook her head, as I glanced back down at the red smiley boxers. I heaved a sigh and picked out the darkest pair of pants I had. Lack of anything else forced me to wear the shorts, and I altered my plans to include a quick shopping trip for this afternoon. I playfully grumbled to my wife, "I should ban you from shopping with Rosalie."

She laughed and stated, "Rose thought you might say something like that." I smirked at Esme, and buttoned up my shirt. I slipped on a sweater, and finished with my tie. I glanced at myself in the mirror as Esme mentioned, "Carlisle, nobody will even know." I had my doubts.

We walked from our bedroom suite and passed Edward in the hall, and then heard as he attempted to restrain his laughter. I groaned softly and looked accusingly at my wife, who now smiled innocently at me.

* * *

**Emmett and the Wolves - Emmett's POV**

Edward made a huge mess when he smashed through the wall of glass. Rose straightened up the furniture, while Jasper and I found a tarp and installed it over the broken window. Alice was with Bella as she tried to calm her down. We all knew she would have to replace Sue tonight, and we hoped she would manage the task.

Rosalie glanced at the tarp, and shook her head as she stated, "that won't work." Jasper glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. We looked back at Rose while she explained, "It is the middle of October and rodents are looking for a warm place to bed for the winter. They will easily chew through the tarp. You have to board up the window with wood."

I groaned loudly as Jasper mentioned, "Mom kept some down in the shed. Good point Rose, I should have thought of that." Jasper returned in seconds, and we secured the plywood into the window. It didn't look great, but at least it would do the job.

Rose looked curiously at the wood, as an idea formed in her mind. "Does mom have any paint down there," she enquired and at Jasper's nod, she ran down to check. She arrived with hinges, screws, tools, and paint. She even had a rubber flap. Jasper and I nearly stopped her when she took the saw to our wood, but her growl warned us to stand back.

Rose set to work, as she removed a human sized section from the wood. She placed rubber trim carefully around the edges of the hole, and then used the hinges to attach the board back to the wood. I grinned at Jasper, as we both immediately recognized what this was. She painted it black and the new door yellow. In red, she wrote the word, 'Dogs.'

Curiously, I wondered, "why do you think they agreed to live with us?" Jasper and Rose both shrugged their shoulders, and I decided to find out. I headed down to the clinic. Jacob did not seem injured anymore, as he, Seth and Leah laughed at something Sue said. Now was not the time to ask, so I waited until Sue went upstairs to bed. Her children were in good health, and with Bella down here, she could sleep in Leah's suite of rooms.

The moment she left I was at Jacob's side, "So, why did you do it? Jake, you must have whacked your head pretty hard." Jacob seemed confused as he glanced at me, and shrugged his shoulders at my question. "Jake, come on. Why did you agree to live with Carlisle's rules? You lived on your own, you were the boss, and you could party anytime you wanted! Did that bump on your head make you insane or something? What gives, I don't get it."

Seth grinned at me and chuckled. He glanced at his sister, and then back at me as he stated, "Carlisle was the better of the two alternatives." I narrowed my gaze at the boy, as he too must have hit his head.

Leah smirked at Seth and mentioned, "Definitely. It thrilled me when they suggested us living with the Cullen family. I could not have stayed."

"Either insanity is contagious, or you three hit your heads pretty darned hard," I stated adamantly, and glanced at Jake. "You must enjoy getting your ass beat, because I can't see why you would give up all the freedom and parties you guys had. Yours was the perfect life! You still have our family, but you didn't have to follow any of the rules. Do you know how envious I was of you?"

"Emmett, you don't understand," Jacob quietly explained, although he looked rather amused by my outburst. "Trust me when I say this. Carlisle is a more reasonable alternative." I folded my arms over my chest, and stared at the wolf. Jake shook his head as he admitted, "We have many young wolves with us, and the community did not feel comfortable with me raising them at the dorm. They saw me as little more than a pup, but Sam refused to move in.

I knew this part, and waited impatiently for him to get to the bad. Jake smirked and stated, "Sam might become the next chief, but he only plans to hold the title for a short while. He does not wish to outlive Emily, as she continues to age. I think he will stop phasing in five or ten years, and I understand how he feels. We have two packs, and two alphas. However, there can only be one alpha in a home, and the council wants Sam in charge. I have the stronger alpha voice, but he is older and has taken an interest in training and guiding the pack. My living there was conditional on keeping order, but the elders began to question me. They want Sam in charge, and now this accident settled it."

I still did not see the problem, and shrugged my shoulders as I said, "Yeah, so he is the alpha. I don't get it Jacob, how is that any worse than having to live with rules and punishments? You can't tell me that you liked the ass beating Carlisle gave you in New York."

Jake glanced at Leah and Seth, and then at me as he admitted, "no, I hated that. At least Carlisle lets you know what the rules are. Sam was always on my case about not establishing order in the dorms. He too has a lot of rules he wishes to make, and his punishments are like Carlisle's." Jake stared at me as he enthused, "there is no way I'll ever let Sam do that to me."

Leah nodded agreeably with Jacob as she mentioned, "Sam did not mean to hurt me over Emily, but I would never let him do that to me. Carlisle is fair, and he gives you plenty of warning. I would rather live under his rule any day."

Seth smirked at his sister as he said, "Sam is fair, and he won't beat you without a reason." He glanced at me as he explained, "Jacob doesn't want the other Alpha to whack him, because he is born with the louder alpha voice. It's his pride. Leah doesn't want her ex-boyfriend to do that, and I can understand. I don't care, because I am too good to get whacks by anyone. Besides, I already think of Carlisle as a Dad, so this was not a hard decision."

I ran a hand through my hair and admitted, "I guess that makes sense. I sure don't want to trade places with you." Jake looked at me curiously as I grinned impishly to him and enquired, "what do you think Carlisle will do once he releases you form the clinic?"

"Nothing," Jake mentioned with a grin, as I snorted dubiously at him. "Emmett, he already lectured us and told Sue and my dad that he had no plans of punishing us, because we suffered with our injuries."

I stared at him incredulously and suggested, "Dad must have bumped his head. Damn, you got of light Jake. If I did something like that, there is no way I would sit for a week. Don't expect Dad to go lightly on you next time."

"I will never drink again, so long as I am a Cullen wolf," Jacob admitted as he grinned at me. Leah and Seth seemed to agree.

"Nah, you can drink. Just don't be stupid and get caught," I explained to them. "Dad thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't find out everything." Now they stared at me, as if I had suddenly grown an extra head.

Seth smirked at me and said, "I'll remind you of that the next time you go over his knee." I glared at the wolves as they laughed.

I heard snickering behind me, and turned to see Bella laughing along with the wolves. "Bella, you should side with me!"

She shook her head and admitted, "Emmett, Carlisle should have been in class at his campus which is a few miles from ours. Instead, he stood outside our classroom door and listened as Edward spoke below human hearing and gave me the answers to our test. You explain that to me, and tell me he doesn't find out everything."

I stared at my sister, as I had not heard that before. "What a brilliant way to cheat! Damn, Bella, you think of everything!" That was an amazing idea, but none of them seemed to understand. The wolves and Bella stared at me, as if I was the one confused. I rolled my eyes to them and said, "I don't mean now with mom teaching us. She would hear that, but in the future when we have to attend a regular school. That is brilliant!"

They still stared at me, as if I were crazy. Not my fault if they don't understand.


	33. CLC I - Coven Leadership, Challenged

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning:** Brutality, fight, injuries, and cruel coven style punishment

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**CLC I - Coven Leadership Challenged**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

I sat in my study working on assignments, and grumbling about having nearly skipped the entire week of school. I even missed Mackael's class on Friday while chasing down my son. I will have to tell him on Monday during our weekly meeting, as I am sure he will ask. It is amazing how quickly a perspective can change, as on Monday I dreaded seeing him. Four short days later, I found myself telling him about my centuries of existence, and I now looked forward to our Monday discussions. I will tell him of Edward's run and our resultant journey. Maybe not the entire expedition, as that would greatly displease my wife to share such personal information. Although, it would probably impress him, and she likely will not ever see him again. No, the risk is too great.

My family takes priority, so I had little choice but to skip. The computer lab will cause problems, as the professor monitors participation. The assistant takes attendance, and another missed lab would remove me from the course. The only exception is an excused absence, and what sane person would believe a twenty-one year old student had to rush home to convince Child Protection Services that he was a good father to seven teens? An idea came to mind, and I dashed down to the medical clinic. I found my prescription pad, and checked on my sleeping patients while I was there.

I returned to our suite and called out lightly enough not to awaken Renesmee, "This is a low priority request. Rosalie, are you free at the moment?" I heard her call out to me, and within seconds, she arrived at my side. I smiled warmly, and handed the blank prescription paper to her. She looked at it curiously, as I enquired, "Are you able to make some of those, but with Edward's name instead?"

Rose stared at the paper, and then glanced at me as a mischievous smile came to her face. "Dad, this sounds like an Emmett request, what are you up to?" I scoffed indignantly, as if that accusation was baseless. She smirked at me, and teasingly enquired, "Six in the morning you are asking me to forge official medical documents, and you wonder why I have suspicions?" I placed my finger over my lips, and grinned at her impishly as she burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it. This is an Emmett move!" She chortled in delight, and I playfully glanced quickly from my left to my right. She noticed the movement and enquired with a stage whisper, "Dad, how many do you need?"

"One at the moment, but I suspect I will need more in the future. We might as well print a dozen or so." I explained with an equally loud stage whisper. I felt a little playful and Rose was having fun. She enquired about the name and I replied, "Dr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Rose took a pen and jotted down the information, and then enquired, "Is the address the same?" I nodded my head in answer, and glanced over my shoulder. Rose grinned impishly at me and twirled golden locks of hair around her finger as she teasingly enquired, "What do you need them for?"

I smirked at my daughter and playfully accused, "you ask way too many questions." She chuckled lightly, but stared at me curiously. I grinned at her and coyly admitted, "I skipped a class last week that requires attendance, and I need Edward to give me a doctor's note to excuse my absence." Rose stared at me in shocked silence, as my lips curled upwards into an innocent grin. She giggled impishly and stated, "This is an Emmett request!"

"How many classes did you skip, Carlisle?" Esme asked when she walked into the kitchen. Rose was no ally, as she bent over the counter laughing. Esme's inquiry drew my children's attention. Every vampire in the house now stood in the kitchen, and watched curiously, as Esme playfully interrogated me.

I glanced at my children, and then turned my attention back to my wife. I smiled bashfully at Esme as I admitted, "I skipped over half of my classes this week." I glanced at Edward and stated, "son, I need you to sign a doctor's note to excuse my absence for the computer lab."

Emmett snickered loudest at my confession, but his siblings gave him competition. Esme sighed quietly and admitted, "It is unfortunate that you skipped so many classes, but it is uncommon for them to penalize you for only missing one day. Carlisle, I think it is best to avoid the risks associated with forged documents."

I frowned at my wife, and shook my head to her suggestion. "Esme, the professors noticed my absence. They will think I really was skipping classes, but you know that is not the case. I do not want them to think of me as a slacker. It is not possible to tell them the truth. My actions were not that of a negligent student. Esme, I cannot have them thinking I am remiss and do not care about my responsibilities."

Emmett chuckled loudly as he said, "Hey, you only missed one and half days of school. How did you skip over half of your classes?" I narrowed my brows to Emmett and feigned outrage at his question. My children roared all the louder.

Esme stated exasperatedly, "Carlisle, tuck in your ego." She sighed, and glanced at me as she instructed, "Accept a little scolding from your professor, and do not allow your pride to override your common sense. You cannot seriously consider risking the use of forged documents to protect your reputation. Your absence will not hurt you, and let them think you are a normal student who opted to goof off for a day." I groaned lightly, as my wife was right. She placed the palm of her hand comfortingly against my cheek as she mentioned, "If you need to miss another class, then we can look into getting the necessary documents. By then Jenks will have what Edward needs for his medical license, and you will no longer need forged prescription papers."

The only one not laughing at Emmett's question was my wife. Curiously, she enquired, "Emmett makes a good point, how did you miss so many classes?" I glanced to the ceiling at my wife's request, and offered her a look of innocence. Playfully she placed a hand on her hip and enquired, "Should we move this discussion to the study?" I grinned wolfishly at my wife's suggestion.

Rosalie teased, "Busted!" The eyes of my family turned to stare at Esme and me. I playfully snorted at Rose, and deliberately attempted to keep this conversation from growing more serious. Rose chuckled in response, and offered me one of her most innocent wide-eyed looks. I grinned at her, although I knew how well her expressions worked on me in the past. Esme reminded me often.

I playfully growled at my wife as I said, "take this to my study for a little intimacy? The beast in me would enjoy that." Esme smirked at me, and playfully swatted at my chest in response. My children groaned, and I heard Emmett laughing about using sex to avoid consequences. That earned him a grin from me. I glanced at my family, and offered Esme a small smile as I answered her question, "You know I would never willingly skip class, unless I had a valid reason. My missed sessions are not a concern. My knowledge far exceeds what these courses offer." I smiled at her, and ran a hand through her hair as she continued to look at me while I softly mentioned, "Esme, please do not worry."

Emmett scoffed at me as he said, "no way would you ever accept that from me." Turning to his siblings he enquired, "How far would any of us get if we told Pops, to ignore our skipping school, because we already know the material. What would he say if we told him to sign the note the teacher sent home, and not worry about the rest. Pay no attention to it Dad, I have it covered. Nah, don't trouble yourself with busting my backside, because I have it under control." My children playfully agreed with their brother, and smirked at me accusingly.

I laughed lightly at the antics of my children, and leaned into my wife to kiss her chastely on the cheek. I politely informed them, "Esme is my mate, and she trusts me implicitly. She never questions my actions, because she knows of my perfection." The sharp jab to my ribs earned Esme a round of approval from the laughing hyenas I once claimed as my children. I smirked at my wife and stole a kiss. I glanced at my son and calmly stated, "Emmett we have a very good reason to worry when you skip classes."

Rose snickered at her mate and said, "Dad has a point." Emmett grinned impishly at Rosalie, and picked her up into a huge bear hug while he swung her around. Rose playfully screeched, "Emmett, put me down!" He grinned at her and attempted to force promises from his prisoner. Instead, she retorted with, "Put me down or no intimacy for a month." Rose was on her feet before she finished that sentence.

Esme hugged me and kissed me gently on the lips. She clasped her hands behind my neck and slowly pulled back to look me in the eye. With a gentle and loving voice she admitted, "I know you better too, Carlisle. You make it sound easy, but it upsets you to neglect any of your responsibilities. You have valid reasons, but you still feel badly for having skipped. It eats away at you knowing that others now see you as an irresponsible student."

Edward stared at his mother, and then at me as guilt dominated his features. I do not know whom Bella meant to defend, but I felt her shield hover over my wife and me. I suspected Edward is the one who needed her protection.

Esme received a hug in gratitude, but I sensed Edward needed me at this moment. I approached my son, and embraced him as I gently spoke, "Edward, the degree I am taking is a complete waste of my time. I posses far more knowledge than what these courses offer, but I had to take it to get into the specialized medical training that I want. Missing those classes did no harm to me, other than to my pride as your mother earlier deduced. My highest priorities are to my duties as a mate and father. Your response yesterday showed me that I had been negligent in this area, and that bothers me more than missing any of my classes. Edward, you needed me. I do not regret my decision to follow you."

Esme joined us, and placed a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. She glanced at Edward, and then me as she mentioned, "Carlisle, those professors and students are only temporary acquaintances, and in a few years your student persona will vanish along with all our previous identities." She kissed Edward chastely on the cheek and mentioned, "I have no regrets over my decision to follow you. Edward, we are a family, and that is what we do."

I glanced at the ceiling for a moment, and then ran a hand through my hair as I gathered my thoughts. "Esme, Mackael and I conversed, and he is no longer a temporary acquaintance." My children suddenly stopped sharing quiet affections with their mate, as they turned to look at me.

Esme glanced at me with concern as she enquired, "that nosy professor of yours? Carlisle, what are you trying to say? How is he not temporary," she began to ask when her eyes widened. She stared at me and enquired, "No, you didn't tell him. Carlisle, does he know what we are?"

Rosalie grinned at Emmett and quietly suggested, "Oh, this is getting good." Emmett agreed, and our children turned their entire focus to me. Every eye in the kitchen now held me in its gaze.

* * *

**Coven Leadership Challenge**

I took a few steps back so that I could address the entire family, "Mackael pulled me into his office the other day to discuss an observation. Do you recall us attending a chuck wagon race at the Calgary Stampede in the 60's? Edward and I helped save a cowboy when his wagon flipped on him." Bella was the only one who had no memories of the event, as most of the family had to haul Jasper away. I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "That was Mackael. He did not associate me with that incident, until he saw Edward and me together the other day."

Jasper glared at Edward, and then turned attention to me as he said, "What did you tell him? Carlisle, you cannot trust a mere mortal with the information you posses. That could have very serious implications for our coven. This is a very grave matter. You have endangered my mate, and the rest of this coven."

Emmett stared at Jasper, and then glanced at me to see how I would react. His brother's words dumbfounded him. The rest of my children stared at their brother in silence.

"Mackael knows nothing about vampires, or our racial abilities. He realizes we do not age, we have cold bodies, and that our hands feel like the dead. He also acknowledged that our skin is very firm, and he felt that with only four people. Bella, Edward, Esme and I." Jasper snorted in anger as he glared hard at me.

I took in a deep breath, and attempted to set Jasper at ease while I continued to explain, "Mackael has ability. He attempted to describe it to me, and he expressed shock that I accepted what he said. I then told him that I was familiar with such things, and that it is a rarity. His is a very weak form of a lie detector, but as a vampire, I suspect he would have a very powerful gift to detect fallacies. While still a human, he senses a person's level of guilt through their body language. He knows when we withhold information that we believe he should hear." I turned to Esme as I explained, "this is why he did not realize we lied to him in the office, as we had no guilt. We did not believe our secrecy was something he should know."

Alice pulled at Jasper's wrist as she tried to restrain her mate. He would have none of that, as he approached me with his fists clenched in anger. "You had no right! What gives you the authorization to endanger us all? Carlisle, you are in the wrong. This is no longer a family matter, but one much more serious than that. It goes higher than the coven! We need to speak with Eleazar when he arrives tomorrow, and figure out what we intend to do with this mortal." Jasper raised his voice as he shouted, "You should have killed him!"

Silence greeted Jasper's accusation, and none breathed as we all stared at my very angered soldier. I stood my ground, and rose to my full height as I looked him in the eye and stated, "Mackael is no threat to you, or my family. Jasper, back off. The man is excessively observant. He adamantly claimed that I was not human. He approached me to discuss this matter, although he could easily have continued his observations and created a much more difficult situation. I tried to deny his accusation, but he showed me the medical evidence in his possession. Jasper, this man does not intend to expose us. I told him only enough to satisfy his curiosity."

Jasper stepped angrily into my personal space, as he no doubt reverted to his earlier role as the second in command of Maria's newborn army. He glared at me, and growled fiercely as he demanded, "how much does this mortal know?

I took a step closer to Jasper, and thrust my chest against his as I glowered at him. I had no wish to wake Renesmee or my patients downstairs, and kept my volume at a reasonable tone. I did not wish to see this conflict turn into a challenge. Instead I explained with a rumbling growl "He knows that the information he now posses could see him killed. Those who kill him would also destroy my family and me. He did not wish to know what I was, but instead he wanted to know who I am. He knows nothing of vampires. I had to satisfy his curiosity and explained that I am one of few protectors of humanity in a war they know nothing about. I have served humanity in this capacity for the past three centuries, and have attained vast medical knowledge through my work as a professor, student, and doctor. With his ability, he knew I spoke the truth. He did not wish for further information, as he trusted that death would result for himself and the rest of us."

Jasper glared hard at me. His eyes darkened to a deep onyx colour as he stared at me in challenge. A menacing growl caused gasps from around the room, as he bared his teeth to me. He loudly roared, "Carlisle, the coven leader is right and you have gone soft. I will deal with this mortal myself!" Without warning, he thrust his hands against my chest causing me to fly backwards into the cupboards behind me. I flew through them as if they were no more than cardboard. He threw me with such force that my body blew through the four-foot wide wall separating our unit from the wolves, and the noise was louder than the clap of thunder. I found myself the subject of attention, as half a dozen youth stared at my sudden appearance. I gave them a quick nod, dusted myself off, and walked back through the newly formed tunnel into our suite. Jasper pointed to me in challenge, "When I come back, I will deal with you!"

The Coven Leader sent the father to the corner, as he now took over. My gaze leveled on Jasper as I stated in a very cold, and deep voice, "Jasper, I accept your challenge." Esme and Alice's voices were clear over our own as they screamed loudly at what they just heard. A vampiric challenge to the coven leader meant a fight to the death, and everyone in the room understood.

Jasper snarled to me in challenge, as we arched our backs and our fingers became like claws. We circled one another, as we sought an opening. He waited patiently, as I studied him. He is a soldier with great skills against newborns, but I posses the tactical knowledge from my days with the Volturi. My training was against experienced vampires in the field of battle. This fight could go either way. A thunderous growl emanated from my chest as I glowered to my challenger. With a loud roar he boomed, "You waste your life, as your death has no meaning. Nothing you do can save that mortal!"

I viciously pounced at my challenger with a ferocious growl. He expected my attack, but did not realize my intent. Instead of aggressively going for his neck, I threw myself against his chest and with the power of my thrust threw him from the kitchen into the dinning room. He crushed the table as he landed upon it, and rose to his feet while he prepared for an attack. "You will stand down!" I growled menacingly to my challenger. "Surrender or die!"

I charged into the dinning room as he slammed into my chest. I wrapped my arms firmly around him, and pulled my challenger with me as we flew through the window and landed on the ground one story down. My focus was entirely on the one who dared to challenge me, as I flew upwards with a vicious kick at his head. He ducked my assault, and grabbed my foot as he used my momentum against me and threw me hard into the ground.

I leapt from the newly formed ten-foot deep hole, and grabbed at his ankle with one hand while I forcibly thrust my shoulders against his upper thighs. We heard growls surrounding us, but paid the gathering wolves no attention as I narrowly avoided his swipe at my neck. Jasper roared in frustration, while I spun behind him, and gripped him by the waist. I swept my leg to make him lose footing, and his elbow slammed into my face. My nose shattered at the impact. I clenched my jaw tightly, as the pain only increased my fury.

Jasper leapt from my grasp, and flipped backwards while his feet thrust out and kicked me in the chest. He threw me hard against the wall of the medical clinic. The bricks cracked at the sudden impact, but they held. Jasper mistakenly assumed I had lost my balance, and he opened himself as he charged viciously at me with a fatal strike to my neck. I pivoted instead, and unbalanced him as I threw him against the wall, and tore off his right arm. I threw that a distance away, and grabbed the other as I held it behind his back, and pushed my chest against him as my teeth bit solidly into the back of his neck.

He was now in my mercy, as anything he did would cause his end. I heard the screaming of my family, but they knew this was no loss of emotional control. They stayed back, as this was a coven challenge of leadership. I held my teeth in the neck of my challenger and stated with a guttural growl, "Your life is mine. Your father pleads for mercy. I do not approve, but I will offer you this. Yield to my authority, or die."

Alice screamed desperately, and I could hear Esme calling my name. The growls of the wolves became louder, as they circled us. I suspect they did not intend to allow Jasper's escape, after hearing his threats against the life of a mortal. The soldier grunted softly, "Master, I yield to your authority." With these words, his muscles slackened, and he ended the fight.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him solidly into the ground. My right knee pushed into the center of his back. I grabbed his head, and forced it upwards while I held my other hand threateningly at his neck. My voice exuded authority, as I spoke deeply and enunciated each word clearly, "Your life is mine, and you will never again challenge my authority. Your father's compassion is his undoing, but I have relented to his pleas for mercy. I accept your surrender." I rose from the ground, and kept my back to him as I walked ten feet away. I turned around, and faced my challenger.

Jasper made no movement, nor did he tense his muscles. Whatever would happen to him was for me to decide. I heard the desperate gasps from my coven, but they knew to keep their distance and their tongues. The wolves no longer growled, but they formed a wide circle around us. I now counted ten in total. I had little doubt that all available were now here with us. With my deepened voice I ordered, "Kneel before me, and swear your allegiance." This was the first utterance of such a command, as I never required this from the members of my coven. I pointed to Alice and loudly commanded, "Locate his arm, and bring it to me." Alice nodded without a word, and ran in the direction I had thrown it.

I watched as Jasper rose to his knees, and he shuffled toward me. Venom oozed from his right shoulder, and weakened him. With his knees below him, he leaned forward and placed his forehead on the ground before my feet. "I swear to serve you with my obedience. You have offered me more mercy than I deserve, and my life is yours to do with as you choose. I am forever your loyal servant, and am yours to command." He held himself in that position, while the coven leader stared angrily down at him for the next hour. The wolves watched on with fascination, for the first five minutes. They seemed disinterested after that as they waited impatiently for me to move. Fortunately, for Jasper, my nose fully healed in this time.

Jasper's forehead remained on the ground, and a small pool of venom now formed under his right shoulder. Vampires do not bleed, but it slowly oozed out and dripped to the ground. I reached down, as my hands once more appeared as claws, and tore off his upper body clothing. I heard the shocked gasps of my coven, and snapped my gaze threateningly in their direction. They quieted immediately, and reflexively bowed their head.

I motioned Alice over, and took his arm from her as I held it above Jasper. With perfect enunciation, my deep voice penetrated the forest once more as I commanded, "Kneel." Jasper pushed his head from the ground, and rose to a kneeling position before me. He lowered his eyes to my shoes, and dared not look at me as I held his arm out. I moved it toward his shoulder and explained in the deep and cold voice of the coven leader, "Your punishment is this. I will allow this arm to attach once more to your body. I will not clean your wound." The wolves stared curiously, but the sharp intake of breath from the members of my coven informed them that this was not a good thing. I turned to the members of my coven as I sharply addressed them, "learn from his example."

Having said this, I held the dirty limb to his shoulder and watched as his body instantly latched to it. Attaching a limb back to the body is excruciatingly painful, and the dirt in the wound slows down the process. Instead of this taking five seconds, it lasted nearly a minute. Jasper writhed desperately, as venom saturated his face. His shrill screams echoed through the forest, as I stood emotionless over his thrashing form. My hands clasped before me, as I coldly stared down at him. This fight was not the result of emotions, but a deliberate challenge to coven leadership. The Coven Leader was in full control. He would fill my father with pride.

Jasper's screams settled down, and he lay upon the ground as he fought for control. Once he managed, he kneeled before me with his head properly bowed. The father insists on eye contact, but not the coven leader. I firmly gripped the back of his neck, and placed my hand over the wound left by my teeth. I squeezed his neck, and with the one hand pulled him to his feet. With a guttural growl I stated, "Jasper, go wait in my study."

The youth before me gasped at my command, and stated, "Yes, Master." I am no longer a vampire with rank over him, but his master. I released him, and watched as he moved with his full speed toward our home. The rest of my coven kneeled on the ground, as a sign of respect and obedience. Their coven received a challenge of leadership, and the victor now stood before them. My gaze landed on each member, as I studied him or her. None wished to challenge my authority. The Coven Leader vanished, as he completed his task.

The father wished for nothing more than to fall upon the ground and shed the bitterness through his tears, but that was not possible. I took in a deep breath, and turned toward my family. I calmly stated, "It is done." The voice was no longer that of the coven leader, and my family responded by rising from the ground. "Alice, please come here," I commanded, and watched as my daughter approached. I placed a hand of comfort upon her shoulder and calmly mentioned, "I must speak with Jasper, but that can wait. He needs you. Go to him, and offer him your comfort." I offered her a small smile of support, but I did not know if she would accept it.

She swallowed, and offered me a similar smile. Hesitantly she mentioned, "I knew of this fight." My left brow rose to her in question as I stared at her. She swallowed deeply and confessed, "I knew how it would end. I saw two alternative versions. If I warned you of the fight, then you would not speak of Mackael, and Jasper would not challenge you. Instead, he would find out on his own, and kill Mackael. You became enraged, and fought him. He killed you, and then Esme when she attacked him. He claimed coven leadership. Emmett and Edward then killed him. Dad, I did not have a choice, and now you have his sworn obedience."

I smiled warmly at Alice, and embraced her tightly as I kissed her on the top of her head. Tears slid from my eyes as I mentioned, "Alice, I can never repay you for what you just did." I took in a deep breath and admitted, "Jasper's allegiance is to the coven leader, and not to me. I am still his father, and I do not expect perfect obedience from my children. Please help me to make him aware of this, as I do not wish him to take drastic action out of fear of having disobeyed me."

Alice smiled warmly to me, and cheekily admitted, "I knew you'd say that." Playfully I cuffed the back of her hair, but not actually connecting with her head. She grinned impishly at me as she scooted away. With a wave, she jumped up to the patio above, and headed into the house.

_Everyone heard Alice's explanation to Carlisle._


	34. CLC II - Wolf Discussion

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning:** Discipline Discussion

**Point of View: **Jacob

**A/N:** This chapter takes place at the same time as Ch. 33, the Coven Leadership Challenge. This is to show the different points of view of various characters. This is not a repeat of the previous scene, but it will refer to it. I didn't think that I would do an update today, but I ended up writing the wolves and here it is.

* * *

**CLC II - Wolf Discussion**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

It was nearly six thirty, and I was hungry. Unfortunately, Seth, Leah, and I lived in the medical clinic while our bodies regenerated from a stupid car accident I managed to cause. Suddenly a loud crash above startled me. I jumped from my bed and landed on all four paws. I glanced quickly around the room, and noticed I was not the only wolf standing in the clinic. We stared up at the ceiling, and heard Jasper threatening someone, but could not make out whom. A short time later, he shouted about killing a mortal, and we knew that called for our attention.

Seth, Leah and I had injuries and were in no shape to fight, but we could support our pack. We pawed at the doors to let ourselves out, and noticed other wolves as they circled the house. Sam greeted me with our limited telepathy and we decided to surround the building. We had no idea what went on with the bloodsuckers upstairs, but we could not let Jasper escape. I gave the instructions to my pack. Wolves continued to join, as the loud racket caused everyone to phase out of bed. The older wolves arrived quickly, and some of the younger ones had not yet come.

_'Maybe they are inside and unable to get out,'_ Seth snickered through our wolf telepathy. Leah joined in the amusement as we imagined the young pups kenneled, and their fear of the unknown preventing them from phasing. I called out to my pack and did not hear from Embry or Quil. Leah laughed through our telepathic link and suggested, '_They sleep through anything.'_

The three of us snickered at Leah's thought, and then heard as Embry joined our link. My lips curled upwards, as my tongue hung out while I looked at Leah. _'Embry, do you know if Quil woke up?'_ Shortly after asking the question, Quil linked up and my pack was complete. I called out through our link, _'The vamps went crazy, and we have to stop Jasper from getting away. All wolves are circling the building, and keeping a watch for Jasper. Join in, and spread out.'_

I heard their confirmation and we continued to circle the house. Our breaks did not heal, but I hoped the bones were strong enough to allow this limited movement. Quil's voice came through the link as he laughed and stated, _'Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea could not get out of their rooms. They wolfed, and could not leave! I released them. If this wasn't so serious, I would have left them and waited to see how long it took for them to get free.'_ Our link filled with laughter, as all of us could relate.

I heard a loud crash at the side of the house, and called to my pack. We arrived to see Jasper standing beside a large hole. I readied to pounce when Carlisle flew up and attacked Jasper from behind. _'What the hell?'_ I sent a message to Sam asking, _'What the hell is going on?'_ I then saw Jasper elbow Carlisle in the face, _'That has to hurt.'_

Through our pack link, we saw Quil's memories and watched the replay in his mind. He watched TV and waited for breakfast when Carlisle crashed through the wall. Dr. Vamp walked back through the hole as if nothing had gone on, and accepted some form of challenge. The women screamed, and Jasper threatened a mortal. Yep, that is all I needed to know. Jasper would not escape from us.

I watched as Leah and Seth walked with a bit of difficulty, and asked, _'you guys okay?'_ Seth was the first to respond, but she did too. Their pain was obvious, but none of us wished to miss this for anything. I knew exactly what they meant! We joined with the other wolves, and tightly circled Carlisle and Jasper. We growled and snarled to let them know that we would fight. Jasper would not survive the wolves.

_'Check out that move! Damn, that Jasper can fight!'_ Seth shouted through the link. Then suddenly we saw Carlisle thrown into the side of the building, and heard the bricks breaking. _'Dr. Vamp has a hard head. He broke the brick!' _Seth called out loudly. I pawed at the ground in anger.

I lowered my head and readied to attack Jasper when suddenly Carlisle ripped off his arm, threw him against the building, and bit his neck. _'Woot! Look at him go!'_ I raised my head and howled loudly, as I cheered on the Doctor. My pack joined in, and many from Sam's as the fight now appeared over. Carlisle had won.

_'Think he will kill him?'_ Leah asked curiously, as we watched and waited to see. _'Carlisle sounds different, check out his voice. Have you ever heard him talk like that?' _ Leah asked over our link. I suddenly realized that we stopped circling them, as we all stood still and watched.

My eyes widened as Carlisle threw Jasper into the ground. _'Damn, you ever see Carlisle act like that? Heck, I would swear that was not him!' _ Leah gasped loudly, as we watched Carlisle knee the other in the back and threaten him. He demanded an oath, what? _'Who the hell is that?'_ I asked over our link as we watched. Jasper kneeled and put his head on the ground and I could not hear what he said through our shared laughter.

_'That serves him right!' _Seth mentioned, and then we heard as Carlisle sent Alice for the arm. _'Oh, this is cool. Do you think we will get to see how their limbs attach? The legends speak of that; I hope we get to watch!' _Seth cried out excitedly through the link. We watched eagerly to see, but nothing seemed to happen.

_'What the hell? Did Carlisle's batteries just run out or something? Why is he just standing there? Come on man, Move!' _I called out through our link. I glanced at the other bloodsuckers and noticed they were afraid. _'Carlisle is kind of freaky,'_ I admitted. Nobody argued that comment.

_'Ugh, half an hour and still nothing happened! Come on, how much time does this take?' _ Leah groaned through the link. She glanced up at Carlisle and back to the pack. _'At this rate, our bones will fully heal before they move. What is with them?'_ Another half hour passed, and now we all complained as loudly as she did. Suddenly Carlisle spoke up again, and Leah muttered, _'Finally.'_

_'Sweet! He is going to attach the arm; alright the wait was worth it!'_ Seth howled through the link. Curiously, he glanced at me and asked, _'can vamps get infections?'_

_'No idea,'_ I responded, as we heard Carlisle declare no cleaning of the wound. I glanced at the vamps, saw their horror at the announcement, and admitted, _'I don't know about infections, but the vamps seem afraid.'_ I watched in fascination, and suddenly Jasper screamed and writhed in pain. I jumped back, and stared with horror at his reaction. _'Damn, that looks painful!'_ I stated as we watched him curiously. Eventually he stopped and then Carlisle picked him up by the neck and sent him to his study. _'Glad I'm not Jasper,'_ I admitted with an amused chuckle. Curiously, we watched as he called Alice over, and heard her explain two outcomes that she saw. One had a lot of death, and this. I expected her to rip of Carlisle's head or something, as vamps have this mate thing. She let him hug and kiss her. That is somewhat odd.

_'Um, guys, I think the fight is over.'_ Leah sent through our link.

_'Oh, yeah and it was awesome!' _Seth howled delightedly, as did many other wolves.

Alice went back inside, and suddenly Carlisle turned to look directly at us. _'Oh shat! Let's get back inside!' _ I bowed my head to the Doctor and said, _'Run!'_

Seth's panicked voice come through our link, _'Don't anger that Doctor! Shat, if he did that to Jasper, what will he do to us?'_ We glanced at one another, and moved quickly to the door. _'Damn! I can't phase. Is he coming after us?' _ Seth screamed.

I glanced behind us, and did not see the Doctor. _'Seth, calm down,' _I stated while keeping a watch for the Doctor. _'He is not coming, or at least not yet.' _ I informed Seth as I phased into my human self. Leah did as well, and we no longer cared about our nudity with one another. Leah went inside, and put on a new hospital gown. I held the door open for Seth, and we walked inside. Finally, Seth managed to phase back into human form, and we quickly put on the stupid looking gowns Carlisle makes us wear. It is not by choice!

* * *

**Clinic with Carlisle**

Seth cried out as he climbed into bed, and I heard Leah ask, "Seth, did you injure yourself? Where do you hurt?" She rolled to her side, and I could see her wince as she moved.

Seth made a dismissive gesture with his hand as he laughed and stated, "Nah, I'm fine. Nothing would have kept me from that fight. I didn't think Carlisle had it in him! Did you see those moves? That vamp really knows how to scrap!"

I smirked at Seth and admitted, "Yeah, but I think jasper was the better fighter. He had the upper hand, and look, what he did to Carlisle. Jasper had him beat, and I suspect Carlisle won by a fluke. Did you see how gross his nose looked? That was a real good fight."

Leah glanced at me with a worried expression as she admitted, "I do not want to ever get him mad at me." We all looked at the entrance to the clinic, and then to one another as she said, "He is scary when mad. Jacob, I thought you said he showed you a lot of love when he punished you?"

I nodded my head in agreement as I explained, "he was not like that. Leah, he was nice. This was freaky! You ever see him so mean?" Sam's rules were not looking so horrible now.

Seth nodded his head solemnly with Leah's question as he said, "Yeah, I never want to get on his bad side. Never! When he tells me to do something, I'm going to do it!"

"Seth, it pleases me to hear you say that." Carlisle stated in a calm voice. Our gazes snapped to the Doctor, and froze. We stared at him, and I realized he already changed and showered. My mind drew a complete blank. Seth and Leah were in no better shape, and I noticed as we all pulled up at our bedding. It is an instinctive response, as wolves don't get scared. These blankets will protect us!

We stared as Carlisle approached Leah's bed first. I pushed myself up into a seated position, and laid down quickly as Dr. Vamp snapped his gaze at me and motioned with his finger. Right you are! That was exactly what I had in mind! I quickly lay back down, and I watched curiously, as he sat at the foot of Leah's bed. Leah scooted closer to her pillow, and stared at Carlisle as she quietly asked, "Are you mad at us?"

I heard a commotion at the entrance and noticed the arrival of Sam, Quil, and Embry. They must have followed Carlisle, as they did not let him from their sight. I glanced at Sam, and he too seemed equally confused. Sam folded his arms tightly over his chest and demanded, 'What the hell happened out there?" That is wolf diplomacy.

Carlisle rose from the bed, and motioned for the other wolves to join us. Sam, Quil, and Embry each grabbed a chair, and placed it beside our beds. I noticed as they each took a different patient and I knew then that they were here to protect us. I gave Sam an appreciative nod, although I suspected we did not need the extra precaution.

Carlisle moved across the row to the other set of beds, and turned to face us. I watched curiously, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fortunately, he only paused for a few moments this time, and did not become a statue as he did outside. Well, not a statue, but it was boring. He glanced at me, and then I noticed he did that to everyone. He spoke in the voice I recognized, as it was soft and mellow. "I suspect you have many questions about what you just saw."

I raised my brows to him and said, "That is an understatement. Carlisle, what happened? It looked like you tried to kill each other." I gazed at him curiously, as he did not deny my accusation. Maybe Leah was right! I glanced at her, and noticed that she was looking toward Sam. Curiously, I turned my attention back to the Doctor.

Carlisle sighed quietly, and looked up at us as he explained. "I apologize for your having seen that." He glanced at me and stated, "Yes, we did try to kill one another. It was a fight to the death." Loud gasps sounded as we stared at him in horror. He continued to explain, "Jasper challenged my place as Coven Leader. He attempted to replace me, but to win he would have to destroy me. This is the fight you witnessed."

Sam looked up at Carlisle and enquired, "Why did you let Jasper live, if it was a fight to the death? Carlisle, I have never seen you act so cold, uncaring, and brutal." I'm glad Sam was asking the hard questions, so we Cullen wolves don't have to.

I have also never seen Carlisle act so unsure of himself, as he ran a hand through his hair and began to answer Sam's many questions, "It is best for me to start at the beginning. Why did you witness a cold, brutal, and uncaring man out there? That was the Coven Leader. He is an aspect of me that I draw upon when necessary; he is a role or a mode that I must at times assume. In the role of the coven leader, I can show no emotions, no compassion, and no tolerance. I have different rules for my family to follow while I am in the coven leader mode, as compared to my normal."

He took in a deep breath, as we stared at him in silence. That is one side of Carlisle I never wish to meet! "The Coven Leader takes a lot out of me, but he is necessary to get the job done. He does the things that would sicken me, and I must distance myself from him. My family and I refer to my two modes as different people, and for very good reason. They are nothing alike. I do not have a split personality, but he possesses the traits that I despise. Essentially, I modeled the coven leader around my biological father."

"Shat, that is some father," I said as I tried to envision it. Carlisle promptly scolded me for my language, and I glanced at Sam who attempted to hide his laughter. I will get him for that. "Seriously, Carlisle you can't mean to say that your father was a scary son of a ... gun, like that coven leader. That was freaky." Sam laughed at me for the near slip as I corrected myself. He grinned teasingly at me, and I heard the others in the room snickering as well. I muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Oh, just great! I forgot about his stupid no cursing rule. Instead of a barrel of rum tied around my neck, I'll have a bar of soap." Everyone laughed, except for Carlisle who actually seemed to consider the idea. "Don't you dare!" I threatened, and then he too laughed.

Carlisle removed his white Doctor coat, and his tie. I glanced at the other wolves who seemed just as confused, and when he started to undo his shirt, I turned to Leah and smirked at her. Seth took that one-step further and started singing different stripping tunes that he knew. Leah shocked us all as she laughingly cheered, "Woot, Dr. Vamp! Take it off!" We laughed at her antics, but Carlisle's reaction made our laughter all the louder. He paused for a moment, and he actually looked somewhat nervous. What would cause that? I could tell that he listened for something, while he glanced up at the ceiling. Why is he afraid?

Slowly he began unbuttoning his shirt, and then removed it. We all looked at Leah, and smirked as she tried not to seem impressed while staring right at Dr. Cullen without even realizing she was the focus of our attention. Seth and I will have to tease her later. I glanced back at Dr. Vamp, as he turned around and revealed his back. We gasped at the many scars. "The only scars on a vampire's body are those from bites, as our venom is the only thing that can cause those. Most scars on our human bodies vanish during transformation. The scars you see could not fully heal. The damage was too extensive for the turning process to repair. These are the marks from my father."

We gasped loudly at his admission, and now I fully understood. Carlisle continued to explain, "The rules I set in my normal mode you may already know." He glanced at me, Seth and Leah before he added, "We will discuss those at a later time, if you have not changed your mind about moving in with my family." He glanced at Sam, and then at me as he continued, "the Coven Leader establishes entirely different rules. In that mode the family becomes a coven and no member speaks without permission. There is zero tolerance for, hilarity, disobedience, and disagreements. My family fears the Coven Leader, as do I." Me too, but I'm not about to admit that to Sam. I sure do not wish to see that side of Dr. Vamp.

Sam folded his arms over his chest as he enquired, "So what brings on this Coven Leader persona? Does the coven leader come out when you are angry?" I nodded my head to Sam, as that seemed like a good question.

Sue and my Dad walked into the clinic as Sam asked his question. I could tell my Father had something on his mind, as they took up a couple of chairs and joined us wolves. I guess they heard something, and were curious. I snickered as Dr. Cullen suddenly became concerned about his shirtless state, and he quickly dressed himself before addressing Sam's question. I could not resist. Turning to Leah I mentioned, "Hey guys, look at that. Leah returned to us! She zoned out the moment Carlisle took off his shirt. She is back!" Leah and Carlisle both seemed humiliated, but everyone else laughed.

Carlisle adjusted his tie, and cleared his throat as he continued, "Sam wished to know what brings on that cold-hearted beast. The Coven Leader is a role that requires a great deal of focus and concentration. It is imperative that I stay in character when I am in that mode, so my family does not confuse the two roles. Such a thing is completely impossible when angered. The Coven Leader repulses me with what he does, and that is what makes his role so difficult to play." Turning to us Cullen Wolves he admitted, "You are not subject to his rule. He holds zero authority over you, and if at anytime you see me in that role, I do ask that you stay quiet or leave the room. My family adopted you. You are not members of his coven. He enforces the laws of my race, and the Volturi will destroy the entire coven if we break certain rules. I seldom ever enter that mode, but when I do, it is due to necessity and survival. My family fears the Coven Leader."

Carlisle struggled to answer Sam's last question, and we sat in silence while he found the words to describe it. He glanced at Sue and Billy, and then to each of us wolves before he spoke. "Jasper initiated a combat to the death. Coven Leadership is not democratic, and the successor is the one who killed the former coven leader. In a situation where death happened by some other means, then a more democratic approach is possible. In this case, Jasper challenged my place as coven leader. His victory would have meant my death, as you saw he did not hold back his attacks."

The room fell silent as Carlisle explained that again, but likely for Dad and Sue's benefit. He continued to explain, "Despite centuries of experience in separating the two personas, my real personality does come through and affect the coven leader. The Carlisle you know is the real me. The mercy you saw today was because I could not face killing my son. Instead I forced him to swear allegiance to me."

Sam spoke up as he asked, "What is so special about swearing an allegiance? You cannot believe that he will stick to it. If the opportunity arises, he will strike again. Which mortal will he attack then?"

Carlisle looked at Sam and stated, "It is different among vampires. Our word is more than just a mark of honor. A vampire whose word is not trusted does not survive. Other vampires will kill him. A verbal agreement and one written with a contract are on par with one another. We have a verbal truce with the Volturi. So long as this truce holds, then you and we are free from attacks initiated by the Volturi. Jasper swore his allegiance before many witnesses. He is now marked. Nobody will trust him while I still live, as he now belongs to me. This is how the vampire world sees it, but Jasper and I know his loyalty is to the coven leader and not the Father. This has a high cost to both of us, as now those wishing him in their coven will need to destroy me. Betrayal costs dearly, as nobody trusts a vampire who is capable of that. Other vampires hunt those whose word has no meaning, and they seldom survive for long. He is now more loyal to his Coven Leader than anyone else. Jasper is now his property."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair as he admitted, "I never asked that of anyone. It is essentially a form of slavery, and I despise that. I believe the family has the freedom to come and go as they please, but Jasper lost that. I hate it more than you can know, and my intention is to come up with a way to allow Jasper this freedom without appearing disloyal to his Coven Leader. Today the Coven Leader had no choice, as there was too much riding on the outcome of this fight. What would you have done if Jasper defeated him?"

Sam spoke up, because he is bossy and likes to talk. "We circled you two and planned to kill him if you did not keep him controlled. We saw that your family pulled back and did not take part in the fight; otherwise, we would have helped you. Jasper would not have lived." He shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "And without you Carlisle, the treaty could not survive. Your death would endanger everyone." He looked at Carlisle with a puzzled expression as he asked, "What was with that dirty wound thing anyway? I never thought I'd hear a doctor say that, but there was no infection. He healed almost immediately."

Carlisle glanced at each of us, and shamefully admitted, "That was the most painful, and cruel torture ever imagined or conceived for a vampire. The pain is beyond what a human can tolerate, and would cause them to lose consciousness almost immediately." The room filled with gasps, as that was the last thing we ever expected to hear from Carlisle.

"Coven Leaders often resort to removing limbs as a form of punishment, as the pain to restore them is excruciating. You can inflict this at various degrees, by adding or subtracting the number of limbs. The pain usually lasts five seconds, as that is how long it takes our limbs to attach. It is something with the venom, as bones heal immediately. The surrounding flesh does as well. The dirt or foreign objects increase the length of time it takes to heal." He raised his gaze to the ceiling as he admitted, "it was an extreme act of torture, a coven punishment instead of death."

The room stood in silence as Billy and Sue stared at one another with quick glances at Carlisle and their children. Dad spoke up, "Carlisle, you told us of a situation last year where you fought with Jasper, and how your wife reacted. Is this any different?" Billy had something else to ask, but took a moment to form the question, "when we discussed your temporary adoption of our children, you mentioned spanking as a form of punishment. How are spankings effective if vampires heal so quickly?"

Oh, my God, I have never seen Carlisle look so humiliated! I have to ask Dad about this story later. That is some amusing shat right there! I eagerly wanted to hear this answer, and waited impatiently for Carlisle to respond. "Yes, it is a very different fight. The one last year was my error, and a loss of emotional control. This fight was a deliberate challenge to the death. It is a recognized and accepted practice in the vampire community. I had one of three choices. I could fight, die, or flee. The last two were not acceptable." Carlisle stood tall as he answered Billy's question and admitted, "Spankings cause a different type of injury, and it takes longer to heal."

Billy raised his brows to Carlisle. My Dad didn't believe him for a second! Carlisle noticed the gesture and continued to explain, "I will not discuss the punishments of my children, but someone broke a vampire law last week. It was serious, and took effort on my part to repair the damage. The Coven Leader needed to act. I do not wish the coven leader to have any personal contact with my children, so last year after our New York trip I ordered a strap made of a flexible material that is harder than diamonds. On a vampire it feels like a leather strap."

Carlisle suddenly looked very nervous as he continued, "My human father abused me with one such device. I was showing our children the scars on my back, and that is why I had my shirt off when you came in." I snickered at Leah, who now permanently blushed. "The item horrified me. I could not touch it, and Esme knew the Coven Leader needed to use it. I would not allow that, because how can I judge its effect? Esme used it on me, and I asked for the full punishment I intended to give my child. I could not force myself to use it until I knew what to expect."

I bet Dr. Vamp would blush if he were a human. He looked humiliated, and I couldn't wait to hear the rest. He calmly spoke, "It terrified me to think of what my father did, and I have no wish to do that to my children. Esme helped me, and that was on Wednesday. It is now Saturday, and I can still feel it when I sit. It is no longer painful, but the reminder is there. Does that answer your question?" The room was silent, until I could no longer hold it in and laughed loudly. To think Carlisle stood there with a spanked bottom. That was too freaking funny! The other wolves soon joined in, but Sue did not look impressed. Carlisle smirked at me with a roll of his eyes.

Sue glanced at Billy, and then looked at Carlisle as she enquired, "What was Esme's reaction to this conquest? It interests me to hear her thoughts. I can more readily relate to her, and that might help enlighten me on the matter. Is this something she would expect, or was she taken off guard?"

Carlisle briefly looked at the ground and admitted, "I do not yet know, but I suspect she will make them clear very shortly. We have company coming tomorrow, and we now have a four-foot deep tunnel in one wall, two plate-glass windows needing replacement, a destroyed dinning room table, demolished kitchen cupboards, and all the broken items that were inside them. My suspicion is that Esme will soon have a list of items she needs and tasks to complete. I expect to hear from her soon, as we have a lot of work to fit into a very short space of time. Later tonight, I may hear her thoughts on the matter. The fight she would understand, and give me credit for not having killed Jasper. The dirty arm punishment is likely an entirely different matter."

"So, you're in shat and just don't know the details," Billy grinned at the Doctor, who smiled gracefully at him. Billy smirked and addressed the male wolves as he said, "welcome to marriage boys. That is a common condition you will find yourselves in." Sue gave him a dirty look. I glanced at Leah, and we broke out laughing. Then I suddenly recalled what Carlisle told me in New York about leadership and accepting consequences. I gazed at him in contemplation. Is that why he seems embarrassed? Is Esme going to bust his ass? No way, I cannot believe I'm stuck down here!

Maybe I don't have to stay here. "Hey Dr. Vamp, can we leave the clinic now?"

"No," was Carlisle's immediate response. "I do not appreciate that you left it earlier, but I cannot honestly hold that against you. The three of you are on bed rest so you can heal, and do not further aggravate your wounds." Someone's cell phone started ringing and we glanced around the room until we noticed Carlisle slip his hand into his pocket and retrieve his. I listened curiously as he spoke to his wife, "Esme, yes. I will not take long. Indeed, I understand. I am in the clinic now, and checking to see if our fury children further injured themselves. Right, see you shortly."

"Dun, Dun, Dun, someone's on the run," Seth chanted quietly as we broke out laughing. Carlisle shook his head in amusement, and moved over to Seth's bed to do his check up. He wrote down a few comments on the chart, and seemed a little concerned with what he heard when Seth breathed. I'll have to ask Seth about that later.

He moved quickly to my bed, as I looked up at him and smirked, "Damn, Dr. Vamp. You sure are eager to get out of here." The wolves continued to laugh, though I noticed Sue and Billy failed to find the humor in the situation. That surprised me, as I expected Dad to make all kinds of jokes.

Carlisle softly patted my chest as he mentioned, "Jake, you should not have gone today. Your recovery will take an extra day." I winced as I looked up to him, and scratched at the soreness on my chest. "Unfortunately, I do not think it was your fault. I understand most of you phased when I flew through the wall. I believe the phase aggravated the surgery, but we will keep an eye on that. "

We laughed at the phase comment, and Leah turned to Sam mentioning, "I heard Collin and Brady could not leave their bedrooms."

Sam laughed as he admitted, "it was hilarious. Not to sound mean, but they were screaming in frustration and could not phase into human form. I'm glad Quil released them, as my pack was having too much fun to even consider running back inside to get them." Sam looked at me and teasingly accused, "you've held out on me. Those are not like any of the dorms I've known. The alpha suites are enormous, and Emily loves the new kitchen. She used to cram my pack into our house, and that was causing her difficulties. She still loves to cook for them, so I suspect she intends to organize the kitchen, and will help with that. Will you guys eat there when you live with the Cullen family?"

"Yeah," I mentioned in response. "The Cullens don't eat, and Renesmee goes there as well. Now it is more important than ever to get that time with the wolves, so I don't grow too distant." Sam nodded his head, and reminded me that I'll likely take on all the wolves in my pack when he stops phasing.

Turning to Sue Carlisle mentioned, "I will send Edward and Bella to keep an eye on things." He gazed into my eyes and stated, "Jake, I'm concerned with the potential of internal bleeding that will affect your breathing. I do not wish to concern you, but when Bella comes down, she will take you in for x-rays. Edward went through medical school twice, and is a fully trained doctor. I'll have him watch over you."

"Damn, there goes my chance of early parole," I mentioned and received a grin from Seth. Carlisle smirked at me, and removed his white coat as he hung it on a hook near the office. I glanced up at him and grinned, "Keep out of trouble." He rolled his eyes and gave me a smirk, before he took off to his suite. I turned to the other wolves and stated, "did you notice how quickly he moved after his wife summoned him?"

* * *

**Wolf Talk - without Carlisle **

Sue cleared her throat and mentioned, "You just wait, Buster. We've seen how Bella is with Edward, and now this. What do you think Renesmee will do to you?" Now it was my turn to groan as I considered those words.

Billy laughed at me and said, "Don't say I never warned you." The dirty look Sue gave him made it look like she was his wife. Leah cheered on her mother, and the rest of us laughed. Then Billy turned serious and asked, "So, what are your thoughts on the situation?"

Sam spoke up and admitted, "I really do not know. You had to see Carlisle, as he was a cold and sadistic monster. He was worse than any vampire we met." The rest of us nodded our agreement with Sam, and then he continued, "Although, there is more to the story than what Carlisle mentioned. We need to keep a careful eye on Jasper. We can't let him patrol on his own, as this fight started due to his wish to kill a mortal. Carlisle defended the person, and Jasper questioned him. Jasper challenged Carlisle's leadership of the coven due to his refusal to kill a mortal. That one is very hot-headed, and we do need to keep close tabs on him."

"Stregoni Benefici," I mentioned as I recalled his Italian name we learned at the treaty meeting. "The Italians claimed he defended mortals against evil vampires. If he is willing to kill his own son to defend a mortal, then I'm thinking he is a pretty decent guy." I shrugged my shoulders at Sam as he glanced at me. I added, "He was really ticked off with something Rosalie did in New York. I have never seen him so angry. I started to feel sorry for Rose, because she had to sit in his study while he took off to cool down. She was there for a long time, but he refused to deal with her until he was no longer angry. I trust Carlisle, although I really do not want to meet that Coven Leader he spoke of."

Sue considered the words spoken, and glanced at Billy as she admitted, "this does sound different from the fight he described to us. He was out of control and his family had to hold him down. Did any of you sense that was the case here?" We shook our heads to her question. "When you look at it from their laws and culture, then it does not seem nearly as bad. That was very sadistic though, and I do not wish to force anyone to live there. I leave that choice to you three."

Seth and Leah glanced at me, and did not state where they wished to go. I spoke up and said, "Cullen wolf for me, and what better way can we keep an eye on them. If Jasper does something suspicious, we will have more notice." I glanced at Leah as I mentioned, "you can make whatever choice you guys want. Do not feel that you have to follow me, as we still live in the same building."

Seth grinned as he said, "Hey, I like Carlisle. The Cullen family are nice people, and I don't mind living with them. Mom, Esme is like you and she always bakes us cookies and desserts." Seth must have realized something, as he quickly stated, "your cookies are always my favorite, and I love it when you bring them to me." He smiled innocently at his mother, and she chuckled.

"You just want to eat more cookies, suck-up" Leah teased her little brother. "Though, I do agree that you make nice cookies and if you bring him some then you need to think of me." She grinned at Seth, and Sue laughed at the antics of her children. She promised to have cookies the next time she came to the clinic. Leah smiled at her mother and mentioned, "I'm okay with the Cullen family. Besides, if something happens the rest of the pack is just one smashed window away."

Sam chuckled as he mentioned, "Oh, we don't need to smash windows." We glanced at him curiously and he motioned to the floor above, "you guys didn't see what someone did to the Cullen place?" I shrugged my shoulders curiously, as Sam laughed loudly and said, "They made you a doggie door! We should make one for Collin and Brady."

I glanced at Seth and Leah as I suggested, "If we get out in time for mischief night, we have to get back at the Cullens. Who do you think did that? I suspect Emmett myself."

Leah shrugged her shoulders as she admitted, "Didn't Rose feed you in a doggie bowl, and hasn't she treated you like a dog?" I laughed at the reminders, as Billy and Sue stared at us curiously. "Mom, you have to see Jake and Rose together. Those two are hilarious. Carlisle and Esme used to try to control the teasing, but I think they gave up and pretend it no longer happens."

Seth snickered as he admitted, "yeah, but now Carlisle can whack Jake's nose with a rolled up paper when he misbehaves." Suddenly Seth sat up and enquired, "Oh, think we might get out of that test on Monday if we are still here?" He placed his hand on his forehead and admitted, "Think I'm coming down with something."

"Good luck trying that out on Carlisle," Edward smirked at Seth as he walked into the room. "Besides, it won't work. Even if you are here, mom will ever so sweetly bring the test to you." Seth folded his arms in his lap and grumped. "Hey, don't let that stop you. Emmett certainly doesn't, and he still tries to fake sick to get out of school." We laughed as Edward explained, "vampires cannot get sick."

Suddenly we heard loud banging from above, and we all stared up at the ceiling. "What the hell?" I asked as I continued to look up. "Is that another fight?"

Edward shook his head as his lips curled into a smirk, "We are expecting our sister coven tomorrow, and Esme plans to have the house fully repaired for when they arrive. I think a section in the wall has to come down so she can repair it."

Sue rose from the chair and smiled at Edward as she asked about needing her. He shook his head and explained, "Bella and I will stay with the wolves today. I understand she knows how to use the x-ray machine, even if we need to take twenty photos and force Jake to sit still for three hours." He grinned at me, and I growled playfully. Billy got up himself, and informed me that he is still comfortable with the decision. Sue too had no hesitation, and once more Sam was the one who was on the defensive. I knew he would watch for us. Billy, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Sue all left to grab some breakfast.

"Breakfast sounds good," I mentioned and stared at Edward. "Do we get it ourselves, or is someone bringing it?" Edward mentioned that Renesmee and Bella were handling that. I smirked at our doctor and asked, "So, what should we call you? Dr. Vamp Jr. Dr. Junior, Dr. Cullen Jr?"

Seth snickered as he stared at Edward and mentioned, "Dr. Pint." I narrowed my brows to him curiously and he explained, "A pint of blood, and pint in size." We chuckled at that idea, but it didn't quite stick. Edward rolled his eyes at us as Seth came up with another name, "Doogie!" Leah and I laughed, as Edward barred his teeth and growled at Seth. His eyes widened, until he realized Edward was teasing him, and he laughingly stated, "Okay ... Dr. Stubble."

Edward rolled his eyes at the nicknames, and shook his head. I glanced around the room and lowered my voice so only those nearby could hear us, "so, what happened with Carlisle. Come on Edward, spill the dirt!"

Loud banging noises interrupted our conversation, and we waited for them to end. It did not take long. Edward pointed to the ceiling and quietly whispered, "Who do you think is doing all the work up there?" He grinned impishly at me, as we all broke out into laughter.

"Seriously," I whispered, "Esme put him to work. Is that why she phoned him? We noticed he was in a real hurry to get upstairs after his wife called." I looked up as more banging came through and asked, "Come on, Edward that isn't all. You should have seen him down here, because he was hiding something. What happened is Esme mad at him? Is he in trouble?" I glanced at Edward and demanded, "Spill it!"

Edward laughed and mentioned, "You and Emmett are the same. He pestered me all morning for details, and to find out what mom is thinking. I would never use my gift like that, but I can tell you from what I saw that something is brewing."

"Edward, you do realize that the sound barriers are now breached," we heard Carlisle calmly explain from somewhere above. Edward grinned impishly as he called out just as easily, "Dad, man. That is rough. Can't tell you what I know, but when mom finishes with ..." He shut up as Carlisle appeared from nowhere.

I desperately tried to contain my amusement, but then I noticed Edward bend over as laughter overcame him. We soon joined in, and even Carlisle seemed at ease. Edward wiped at his right eye as he said, "Dad that was priceless. I cannot believe you fell for that!" He struggled to contain himself, but his laughter soon won over. Carlisle rolled his eyes in disbelief. Edward whispered quietly so only, those in the room could hear, "honestly dad, I have no idea. Mom doesn't even know." Carlisle placed a firm hand on Edward's shoulder, and offered him a nod.

From above we heard Esme calling, "Carlisle, where are you?" I turned towards Carlisle to tease him, but he was no longer there. The banging upstairs resumed, as if he was never here. I shuddered as I watched that, and thought of what Billy said.

Edward smirked at me and said, "That's marriage for you. Never want to displease your mate, but you always do. Then you are willing to do anything and everything just to change that. It is a never-ending cycle of stress and doghouses." He grinned at me and admitted, "Guess that is fine in your case."

* * *

** A/N:** Jasper is loyal to the Coven Leader, not to the Father. This will cause conflict, and prevents Jasper from being a yes-man to his Father.


	35. CLC III - Carlisle and Esme

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning:** Discipline Discussion

**Point of View: ** Carlisle

A/N: The Chapter is in Carlisle's POV.

* * *

**CLC III - Carlisle and Esme**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

I was extremely filthy after the fight, and needed a quick shower and change of clothing. I did so with my vampire abilities. My patients were out of their beds and in the yard to watch the battle. I feared they further injured themselves, and unfortunately that assumption proved correct. I needed to check on them, but I also had to speak with my son. Without hesitation, I made my way to the medical clinic, as the patients could not wait. Sam, Billy, Sue, and the rest of Jake's pack assembled at the clinic. We had a lengthy conversation, and I desperately hoped this fight did not alter their wish to live with us. Unfortunately, that was a possibility.

Right now, my focus was on my wife, as Esme summoned me to her. I glanced up at the ceiling, and wondered about Jasper. Cautiously I entered the kitchen, and approached my mate. I was somewhat worried that she would reject my company, due to my earlier act of cruelty. I am sure Jake thought I feared a chastisement, but the thought of losing her trust was much worse. She was busy tossing broken dishes into black garbage bags. "Esme," I gently called to her. She looked up at me and enquired, "What is the rule in this house when it comes to destruction and repairs?"

I took in a deep breath as I looked at the horrendous mess and sighed. I glanced at my wife and enquired, "Esme, can we hold off on this until after my talk with Jasper? He is waiting in my study." I took a step back as she shook her head in response. It was a mess, and she was right, as it could not wait. The paint and plaster would have to dry before our visitors arrived. Helpfully I motioned to the stairs and suggested, "I will retrieve Jasper to aid with this."

"He is fine where he is Carlisle, this will not take you long," Esme stated sadly, as she pointed at the wall. "Please start demolishing that section that I marked for removal, and then we can pick up the materials we need in town." I glanced at my wife worriedly, as she seemed upset. I have very seldom seen her so emotionally withdrawn, and I hoped to earn her forgiveness. She wanted me alone to clean this mess, so is this her way of laying all the responsibility on my head? Am I the one she blames, and if so can she forgive me?

Esme rose from the shattered cupboard and approached me. She embraced me in a way that usually indicated her need for comfort. Instinctively I pulled her into a protective embrace, and held her close. Esme whispered for my ears only, "I am not ready to see him. Please Carlisle, you, and I can do this. I do not yet trust myself around him. He is better off in your study."

I gently stroked the back of her head with one hand, and offered her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She did not pull from my embrace, and I had no wish for her to do so. Quietly I whispered, "I thought you were angry with me." Her arms tightened desperately around me, as venom tears leaked from her eyes. Shaking her head, she nuzzled into my chest.

She sniffed and quietly mentioned, "Carlisle, he tried to kill you." Esme's tears became much more prominent, and her embrace began to feel like one of Emmett's. I ceased my gentle administrations of comfort, and returned both arms to wrap around my wife protectively. She sniffled quietly and added, "After everything we have done for him, he deliberately, intentionally, and willfully tried to destroy you. He tried to kill my mate! Carlisle, I am livid, but it is not because of you."

Esme slightly pulled away to look me in the eye as she shamefully admitted for my ears only, "Carlisle, you gave him more mercy than he deserved. I feel so guilty, because for a moment there I wanted you to kill him. I am so relieved that your compassion compelled you to do otherwise. I did not like how you tortured him, but I understand why you did it. I do not find fault in you, or your methods. Failure to kill him sent a bad message to our coven, and they had to understand that there are consequences. The Coven Leader's torture was intensely cruel, but it was something you had to do. I am mad at myself for those few seconds where I wished for his death, and I am furious at him for wanting yours."

I gently cupped the back of her head with the palms of my hands, and leaned into her kiss. We suckled each other's lips, as my hands moved down her back for a passionate embrace. Ever so quietly, I mentioned, "Esme, I too felt as you did. Please do not feel such guilt, as there were moments where I did wish his death. It was not until after I became the victor that I thought otherwise." I gently pulled back and brushed at her tears with my fingers. I enquired, "Do you think I would have allowed any of my children to live if they tried that with you? Esme, I am proud of the way you handled yourself. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Esme cried into my shoulder, as I continued to offer her reassurances in my protective embrace. Edward came into the kitchen, but he stopped when he noticed our comforting of each other. He smiled supportively at us and enquired if we needed anything. I kept my voice low, to sooth my wife as I stated, "Edward, our wolf patients were among those observing the fight this morning, and they reinjured themselves. Jacob concerns me, as I believe he could have aggravated his surgery and may have internal bleeding. I would like chest x-rays taken of him to see if this is the case." I motioned to the mess and enquired, "Would you mind looking after things at the clinic today, as this might take me a while to repair."

Edward snickered as he glanced at the demolished cupboards, and then at the tunnel in the wall. He turned to me and cheekily mentioned, "I thought you would have us cleaning this up." He glanced at Esme, and sobered immediately, as he no doubt picked up her thoughts. Quietly he mentioned, "I understand Dad, and I suspect you want Bella in the clinic also?" I nodded my head, and thought of Jacob and his earlier teasing. I smirked at my son as his eyes widened and he chuckled, "are you serious, he thinks Esme will punish you?" I rolled my eyes at him and saw a gleam of mischief in his, as he quickly made his way to the clinic. I had my suspicions.

I released a light sigh, although I found amusement in my son's reaction. Esme sniffed, and murmured into my shoulder, "How could he think that? Carlisle, did you give him any reason to suspect that I was going to punish you?" She pulled back slightly to look at me with her tear-stained eyes. She brushed at her cheek while waiting for my reply.

My hand moved to her hair, and gently swept it away from her face. I smiled somewhat guiltily at her while admitting very quietly for her ears only, "I was at an impromptu meeting when you called, and I was afraid you would never forgive me. I attempted to hide my thoughts, but I acted somewhat like the children do when they mess up, and you make them wait to speak with me. I was somewhat anxious, and maybe concerned. Jacob picked up on that, and he became very curious."

Esme chuckled as she shook her head. With a glance at me she quietly enquired, "What goes through that boy's head? It makes me wonder what type of relationship he plans to have with Renesmee." She looked somewhat worried as she stared at me. She nibbled her lower lip in contemplation.

I had no real idea of where her thoughts took her, but I realized that I needed to ease her concerns. I would likely have blushed if human, but I cleared my voice and lightly whispered into her ear, "Esme, he and I spoke in New York about leadership, and accountability. I told him of my mate cha... no... You are right. I told him of my mate spanking me, and he was rather amused. Billy and Sue brought up my fight with Jasper at the meeting, and mentioned just enough information for Jake to connect the two conversations. He became very eager at that point, and I suspect he is waiting to see if you intended to spank me."

Esme's lips curled upwards as she scoffed, "Carlisle, you cannot be serious." I pressed my lips together in mock bashfulness as she threw her head back in laughter. She lowered her voice for my ears alone as she laughingly accused, "and I suppose you did nothing to dissuade his thoughts?" I looked up at the ceiling as I feigned a look of innocence, and received a playful swat on my chest. "Carlisle," she said in mock disapproval, "you are worse than the children." She gently moved from my grasp and motioned to the mess as she stated, "I made a list of the things we need, and we can pick them up in town. I sent Emmett and Rose to Seattle for the specialized glass we use in the windows." She offered me a teasing grin as she added, "I think Eleazar would love your designer boxers, but I suspect you would prefer to stop while we are in town and pick up some new ones."

I gave my wife a firm nod in confirmation at her assumption, as she turned and laughed at me. I smirked at her, and it pleased me to see her looking happier than before. Then she turned mean. Esme looked at me coyly, and glanced at my pants as she suggested, "Carlisle, you really do not have any spare pants at the moment. Unlike humans, we have no need to worry about physical damage to ourselves from construction materials. Your boxers are modest enough to wear anywhere, as they look like swimming trunks. Remove your pants, and you can work in the shorts just as easily."

"I think not," was my immediate response. I gasped at the very idea of such a thing, and just imagined myself walking around the house with that big smiling face and tongue poking out at my family. I shook my head in horror and further amused my wife. "We have work to do," I quickly suggested, and took off to start demolishing the area around the tunnel that Esme wished removed." Her laughter echoed through to the other side. Wolves stared at me curiously, as I apologized, "I am sorry for the interruption and disturbance. Esme and I are about to repair the damages to this wall." Thankfully, my wife and I whispered most of our conversation, but not all of it.

That is when I noticed Sam, as he sat back with his arm around Emily. He smirked up at me and curiously stated, "I imagine your boxers are rather graphic. Let me guess, it was something your wife picked up, because she thought they were cute?" I smirked bashfully at the alpha to the delight of the younger wolves. Sam chuckled lightly and stated, "Carlisle, you are not alone. Don't worry about the noise, and do what you need." Emily offered her mate a grin at his comment. I smiled at the playful pair, and with a nod of my head, I walked back through the tunnel.

Esme looked at me as I returned and offered an apologetic smile, before she broke out into a fit of giggles. "I decided to start on this side," I mentioned with a grin at my wife. My embarrassment over the boxers was well worth the happiness it provided Esme. This did not mean I intended to wear them around the house. That is a firm, solid, and definite no.

We hardly started on the demolition when I heard Edward's voice filter up through the clinic. "I would never use my gift like that, but I can tell you from what I saw that something is brewing."

A little intimacy, perhaps, but nothing like what Jake was thinking. Edward is having too much fun. Esme pressed her lips together in amusement as I rolled my eyes. I quietly mouthed, "That boy." I slightly raised my voice and enquired of my son, "Edward, you do realize that the sound barriers are now breached?"

Edward responded by calling out, "Dad, man. That is rough. Can't tell you what I know, but when mom finishes with ..." My eyes widened at hearing that, and a glance at my wife told me she was no help. She leaned over the island with her elbows supporting her upper body, as she tried to restrain her laughter. I rolled my eyes at her and decided to pay my son a visit.

My abrupt arrival caused the miscreants to laugh all the louder, and Edward even bent over much like his Mother. The temptation to whack his backside was almost too much, but I restrained myself as I rolled my eyes instead. He then spoke quietly so Esme could not hear, "honestly dad, I have no idea. Mom doesn't even know."

I placed a hand firmly on my son's shoulders and mentally scolded him, _'Edward, you are only setting Jake up for disappointment.'_ The boys were having entirely too much fun, and then I heard my wife calling for me. I smirked at my son, and returned to Esme so we could complete our project. I would hate to run out of time and forego the opportunity to pick up new boxers.

I glanced at Esme as we heard Edward's voice filter up to us, and this time he gave Jacob marital advice on the hardships women cause their husbands. Esme smirked at me and mentioned, "I see that Bella has not yet arrived with their breakfast." I grinned at my wife in amusement, and she shook her head saying, "and men wonder why they are always in trouble."

I laughed lightly, and Esme and I quickly returned to work. We did what we could at vampire speed, and within an hour, we removed the excess wall, the broken glass from around the windows, and cleaned out the mess. We filled the bin with our rubbish, and I called to alert the waste management company of a required pickup. Esme came out with her list and mentioned, "I need to rent one of their delivery trucks, so we can stop at the mall on the way to the building supplies store."

I nodded my head in understanding, and started walking back to the house when she gently grabbed at my arm. She motioned to the garage, and I shook my head as I glanced down at myself. "Esme, I am much too filthy for people to see me like this. I need a shower and a clean change of clothes."

Esme smirked at me and mentioned, "Carlisle, just brush yourself off. People can see that you are working, and they will not think poorly of you." I gawked at her suggestion, and heard her giggle as I jumped to our third floor balcony outside our bedroom. My wife soon joined me, and together we showered. We stayed under the running water as our hands danced seductively over one another. It took very little time for the innocent ritual of bathing to become one of mating. We shared a wonderful session of passion, and our rumbling growls of appreciation echoed loudly inside the bathroom. Esme grinned at me and admitted with a whisper, "I suspect Jacob's earlier confusion is no more."

Esme earned a wolfish smile as I cheekily admitted, "either that, or he thinks we are kinky." She snickered at my suggestion, and we dried ourselves off before going into the dressing room. The boxers in here were worse than the ones in the bathroom.

I turned to retrieve them when Esme picked up the black pair with the glossy lip pattern splashed all over the material. The front had large red writing that said 'Kissable.' Esme handed them to me and said, "Just wear them Carlisle, we are in a hurry. The white chalky dust from our clothes now covers the ones you earlier wore. These are fine."

I huffed indignantly as I accepted the horrid boxers and put them on. To my horror, I had only a pair of light pants left in my closet. I closed that cupboard, and pulled out a dark suit from the other. Esme glanced at me with an amused smile and stated, "I will add pants to our shopping list." I smirked at my wife, and adjusted my tie as we headed out of our suite. I glanced at the study and motioned to the door. Esme nodded her head, but did not stay as she mentioned, "We are in a hurry Carlisle, but I will meet you in the clinic. I want to check on my fur babies." I smirked at my wife's words, and realized that was something I looked forward to hearing her say around Jake.

I entered the study and watched as Alice and Jasper quickly rose, and addressed me with bowed heads. Curiously, I stared at my children, and then I recalled which persona sent Jasper to my study. Lowering my voice, I entered the role of Coven Leader. I enunciated clearly, "Jasper, I have completed your physical punishment."

I waited a moment, as I watched both of them sigh in relief. Jasper nodded his head gratefully at me, but knew not to speak. I clasped my hands before me while keeping them closer to the level of my chest, "Jasper, you are mine. I demand your complete loyalty at all times, and I will closely monitor your behavior. You alone swore to me, and I expect more from you than I do the other members of my coven. Your oath is to me, the Coven Leader. You swore no allegiance to your Father. Do you understand what I have just told you?" He nodded his head quietly. "Good," I stated, "In your own words, explain to me what I have just said."

Jasper continued to look at my feet as he mentioned, "Master, I owe you my allegiance, and my loyalty. Your wishes for the coven are my commands. I swore to you alone, and not my father. I am to obey him, but ... Master I do not understand." Jasper admitted the last bit a little sheepishly.

I continued to explain while staying in the persona of the coven leader, "Jasper, what you do physically to your father will affect me. I demand that you never attempt to injure him, as you so grievously tried earlier. I will punish you most severely if you physically confront either he or his mate." Jasper nodded his head in understanding and I continued, "Jasper, when you disobey me I will deal with you. Disobedience to your father is something the two of you will settle. You did not swear to him, and as such, the oath does not apply. Your acts of disobedience against your father's rules do not count as betrayal to me. This does not mean I approve of your disobedience to him, but that is a matter for you and he to discuss. If you understand what I have said, then repeat in your own words."

Jasper swallowed as he mentioned, "Master, anything I do to him or his mate will affect you. I am never to harm them." I nodded my head in agreement, although it was a disquieting thought that he considered such a thing as a permissible action before the oath. He continued speaking, "I swore to you alone, and I will face stricter and harsher punishments from you when I betray your trust. I am to act on your behalf. When I break one of the rules my father establishes for his family, then he punishes me. My oath was not to him, so my errors are no larger than those of my siblings." Jasper glanced up at me questioningly, "if I scuffled with one of my brothers, then he will deal with us the same?"

I nodded my head firmly to him as I continued speaking with a deep tone, "yes, as that is a rule your father can handle. The rules I will deal with are more to do with the laws of vampiric society. You breach or come near to violating any of those, and I will harshly apply my strap to your backside." I paused, and then stated. "You will stay in your quarters. Your father wishes to speak with you, but I do not know his availability. You will not leave your room until after your discussion. This may take days." I waited for his nod of understanding before commanding, "Go to your quarters." I opened the door, and watched as Jasper bowed to me. Alice dipped her head in respect, and the two briskly left the study. The door to their room closed moments later.

I gladly shed the mantel of coven leader, and walked downstairs to the medical clinic. I stopped at the entrance to the ward, and had to smile as I realized my wife brought a large plate filled with cookies and sugary snacks. I smirked at her, and glanced at Renesmee as she playfully held out a cookie to Jake. I glanced at Edward who glared at the young wolf. Mentally I chastised him, "_Edward, I have no time to deal with this foolishness today. I still owe you a spanking, so do not add to it by attacking one of our patients.'_

Edward swallowed and snapped his attention to me. He gazed into my eyes, and slowly nodded his head in understanding. I offered him a smile, and noticed how he deliberately did not look at Jake. I approached Bella and whispered for her ears alone, "Edward fails to have the emotional maturity to deal with the evolving relationship between Jake and his daughter. I hope this soon changes, but you may need to send Renesmee away to avoid a conflict while Esme and I are out."

Bella glanced at Edward, who knew exactly what I said as he read it from my mind. I noticed he did not look at me. Bella turned to me as she mentioned loudly enough for all to hear, "do not worry Dad; I know how to deal with him." Edward glanced at Bella, and then groaned as Jacob began teasing him about a doghouse.

Esme and I laughed as we headed for our car.


	36. CLC IV - Shopping with Esme

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**CLC IV - Shopping with Esme**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

Esme and I entered the mall, and she brought me to this place that had many styles of underwear for men and women. I understand why men find such things desirable on women, but my wife needs no adornments to enhance her sexual appeal. I went to the men's section and found nothing but printed boxers, much like the horrendous ones my wife purchased. I spoke with the guy on the floor, and he motioned to a far off corner at the very back of the store. There I found my silk boxers, and I grabbed every pair they had in my size. Esme smirked at me when I came out holding a bag stuffed with over fifty pairs.

We then went to pick up pants, and I grabbed a few off the rack in the size that Alice mentioned. I went to pay for them when Esme stopped me, "Carlisle, you need to try those on." I glanced at her quizzically and showed her the size tags. "It doesn't work like that. Companies do not make things for every body type. Sometimes your size does not fit right."

"Esme, do not worry about it. They will fit fine enough," I mentioned as I walked past her in the direction to the sales clerk. She reached out and grabbed my arm, and pointed toward the fitting rooms. I lowered my voice below what humans can hear and said, "I am not trying them on. Esme, they have cameras in those areas, and no. Not while I wear these boxers. These will do."

Esme quietly chuckled as she shook her head and mentioned, "Carlisle, nobody will even care. Go and change quickly, and they will not even notice." I slowly shook my head, and she took in a deep breath and stated, "You do need to try them on. There is a reason Alice only bought you fitted pants."

I glanced at my wife pleadingly as I mentioned, "Esme, I will take the risk. I will not try on clothes, as that is not something men do. The answer is no. You have to accept that, as I will not waste my time trying them on. If they do not fit, then I will take them back and complain about the inaccurate sizes."

Esme motioned to the changing room and pointed to the door, "See that Carlisle, it says 'Men'. Why would they have a changing room if males never use them?" She began to lose patience, but it is not her wearing these horrible boxers with the bright red glossy lip pattern. She took in a deep breath and mentioned, "Honestly, Carlisle you are worse than shopping with Emmett."

That boy does me proud at a time like this. I smirked at my wife and mentioned, "Emmett has ..." She grinned at my inability to finish that statement as I admitted, "Emmett has his own and unique brand of style. Mix that with the items Rose purchases for him, and that is our Emmett." I smirked at my wife, and took a step closer to the register as she promptly stepped in the path.

Esme again pointed to the dressing room and suggested, "Go and try them on. Carlisle, there is no point in buying something that does not fit. It will take you two minutes, and then we can go home without having to drive all this way back into town to exchange them." She smirked at me while asking, "What do you have against those boxers? Carlisle, if any male can wear something addressing his sexual appeal, that man is you. Nobody who sees you in them would disagree with what they say."

I took a deep breath and hoped we did not attract any attention as I firmly stated, "I am not trying them on." Esme is such a stubborn wife at times, and this was one such situation. Why do women get this way? "Esme, would you wear panties with cute little teddy bears and big red bows?"

She grinned at me as she envisioned them. I smiled smugly at her, and then she replied, "of course I would. Carlisle, sometimes you can get them where the teddy bears have a fuzzy print, and they are adorable. You seldom find them in my size, but if you did then I would wear them."

Mentally I made a note to pick up something unique for my wife, and then we will see what she is willing to wear. I will have to do that online, as I cannot imagine me browsing women's underwear in a store. At what point do they call security? Need help in aisle five to aid with the removal of a deviant or potential sexual predator. I sighed, as my wife failed to understand the situation. Her request of me is not that simple, and I tried to convince her as I mentioned, "Esme, you never know when someone will see your underwear. All of our children had awkward moments with me in the study. I now suspect that Emmett deliberately dresses to impress when he knows in advance what is about to happen. What if someone walks in on me while I change, or the camera image goes on the net?"

I could not voice my other concerns. What if Esme wanted me to step out of the dressing room so she could see the fit for herself? What if she made me model, or played at my waist as if I were a small child. I remember clothes shopping with her in the sixties and she held the pants up to me in the store asking another woman for her thoughts. I could not get out of there fast enough! The answer was a firm and definite no.

I carefully took a step around my wife, as she strengthened her grip on my wrist. Firmly I stated, "Esme, I will not try them on, and that is final." She gave me the look our children get shortly before she swats them, and I thought back to the time in Mackael's office. With my voice lowered I mentioned, "Esme, you will not change my mind. If they do not fit, then I will have them tailored. We have a lot to do today."

I could see it in her face that Esme battled with her will. She had better not swat me, as I already made my stance perfectly clear on that. I would never spank my wife, but if she did that, I may alter my opinion. That is not something I am willing to tolerate. Esme wisely chose against the swat. With a huff she mentioned, "Carlisle, it is not a major deal. I have to try on every item I buy, as they all fit differently. You are not the average American. Your body is what everyone else wishes they had, but they make clothes to fit the average American. You look frumpy if they do not fit well."

"I am not having this argument with you," I stated and turned around. I hung the pants back on the rack and made my way out of the store. Esme quickly followed and looked at me curiously. I was not angered with her, but it was one battle neither of us intended to lose. That never worked out. I smiled at her and mentioned, "Esme, I was not going to change my mind. In all honesty, I do not feel that either of us was about to. Is this something we really want to fight over?"

Esme smirked at me and admitted, "No, you are right Carlisle. You do need those pants, and if you feel that strongly about it then I am wrong to insist otherwise. I will wait for you out here." She smiled warmly to me, and held out her hand for my shopping bag filled with underwear.

I won this battle. That surprised me, but I hesitantly gave her my bag. Cautiously I enquired, "Esme, are you sure about this?" I waited for her to offer me a small smile, and then I happily returned to the store and purchased ten pairs of pants. She relented for now, but there was that feeling in the back of my mind that I best do everything in my power to make her happy. Situations such as this often come back to haunt a person, and vampires never forget.

We made our way to the building supply store, and Esme ran through picking out many items. It pleased me to see that the cupboards we had were available still, but then Esme found a new design that thrilled her. The wood was darker in colour, and had a brown and beige marble pattern for the counter. She even found a new island to go with it, and I realized all the extra work this meant for me. I groaned softly and mentioned, "Esme, we do not have time to do a full kitchen renovation."

Esme smirked at me as she admitted, "It will not take long Carlisle, and I will not ask you to assist with this." Oh, well in that case. I offered her a relieved smile as she grinned at me and mentioned, "You have very skilled hands Carlisle." She offered me a seductive grin, as if to stress her meaning. She then continued speaking, "but you lack the foresight for carpentry." I gazed at her in confusion as she explained, "Alice bought your clothes for the same reason I design our homes."

"My skills with a hammer are not in question, but my ability to read your mind and know what you want," I stated smugly, as I grinned at my wife.

Esme shook her head and placed a hand upon my shoulder as she mentioned, "Carlisle, you are an intensely logical and practical man. You designed our earlier homes, and they were very efficient. Everything had a proper place. Everything had a logical reason for existing. You placed no thought in how they looked. You chose a counter top due to its durability, and then you picked cupboards made of a good but inexpensive wood. Your kitchen was very practical, but it was a visual nightmare of different styles."

I smirked at my wife and mentioned, "I will trust you on that, and your homes do look very appealing. Esme you have a natural talent for such things." She smiled at my flattery, and we picked up everything else we needed. We loaded the truck, and headed for home with our many purchases. I decided to leave my car here, so only one of us needed to return with the rented vehicle. That was most likely me, as she would do the final additions to the home. Why would I want to interfere if she was willing to do the work?

Esme laughed as I revved the engine to make the next hill, because the cab of the truck vibrated horribly. She grinned and mentioned, "You remember those old beds in hotels that would vibrate when you placed a quarter in them?" I glanced at her and chuckled at the memory. Curiously, she enquired, "I wonder if anyone ever found them pleasurable?" She grew quiet, and after ten minutes passed she enquired, "Carlisle, is it really necessary for you to spank Edward? You planned on doing that last night, but so much has happened."

"I do not wish to spank him Esme," I admitted in all honesty. I took in a deep breath as I mentioned, "Our other children know he is due one, and already they accuse us of playing favorites with him. In a few months, the others will remember that Edward weaseled his way out of a deserved spanking. It will have a negative impact for both Edward and me."

Esme sat back in her seat and gazed out the window as she stated, "his mind reading ability does not make it easier with his siblings." She looked up at the sky in contemplation as she considered something. With a light sigh she admitted, "I wish there was a way to block him from our minds. I know you told me to think in a foreign language, but he goes out and learns them."

I nodded my head in agreement as I mentioned, "I created a number of rules for him to follow when using that gift. I did not make those rules to dictate his life, but to help him avoid angering others and living in isolation. Fortunately, his siblings have developed their own coping mechanisms. I understand he seldom ever looks into Emmett's mind, as his brother has no qualms about sharing every last detail of his intimate life."

Esme glanced at me in accusation. I offered her my most innocent expression as she huffed and stated, "He is not the only one. How often has our son accused you of perversion? Carlisle, I can only imagine the intimate details Edward already knows of us." I could not argue, as the boy sees everything. Her voice became more serious as she enquired, "What are your plans for his spanking?"

I smirked wolfishly at my wife as I admitted, "the thoughts he picks up are not memories." She glanced at me, and snickered at my implication. I smiled innocently at her as I stated, "You envision how your new kitchen will look, while I ponder on different matters. We both have our interests." She smirked at me, but I had no real answer for her more serious question. Eventually I stated, "Esme, I do not want to spank Edward. His breakdown made this more difficult, as it revealed the real reason for his poor choices. A spanking will not change his future decisions. It will have no effect, other than to punish him. He pulled through for me in the clinic and I would rather reward him for his efforts. Esme, I do not feel that he needs another punishment."

"If that were true, then you would have already cancelled it," Esme stated. She patted my thigh as she mentioned, "Carlisle, holding off on it will only make it harder for the both of you." I offered her a small smile, and glanced back at the road while I considered her suggestion. She went silent for another minute before she enquired, "What about Jasper? Do you plan to punish him for what he did to you?"

With a shake of my head I mentioned, "The Coven Leader more than aptly punished him for the challenge. Esme, he suffered an extreme amount of pain." I glanced at my wife, and returned my eyes to the road as I admitted, "Caius once did something similar to me. That was the most painful experience I had in my life, until that incident with Jasper in New York. Esme, he needs no further motivation." My wife glanced at me with sympathetic eyes, but she did not ask for details.

Esme inhaled deeply, and slowly let out her breath. Curiously, I glanced at her, and wondered where her thoughts led her. She glanced at me and mentioned, "Carlisle, I do not want you alone with Jasper." I raised my left brow at my overprotective mate, and she shook her head quietly. "I trust you Carlisle, but I do not want him alone with you. I want to join you when you discuss the incident today, and then I have something I need to discuss with him."

I glanced to my wife curiously at that announcement. I tried to think of what she could refer to, but came up with nothing. I glanced at my wife, and returned my attention back to the road as I enquired, "What is this about? Did Jasper do something that I am unaware of Esme, did he hurt you?"

Esme shook her head silently at me. I gently leaned over and placed a hand above her knee, and gave her leg a gentle squeeze. She smiled at me for my gesture of comfort and enquired, "The torture was for the failed coven takeover attempt?" I nodded my head in agreement, as I thought she clearly understood that. With a loud sigh, she informed me, "I will spank him for attacking my husband, and his father."

"That is not a good idea," I stated with another glance at my wife. "Esme, I have already punished him, and it is not good for both of us to over discipline our children. I do not understand why you feel the need to spank him for this."

I felt her hand pat my leg in comfort. Esme gazed out the side window as she explained, "It was not the Coven Leader he pushed through that wall. Carlisle, you had not provoked him in any way. He threw you through the cupboards, and made the tunnel. With one thrust, he pushed you through a reinforced wall that was four feet thick. Dynamite would not do that amount of destruction. No wrecking ball could have gone through that. The amount of force used was tremendous, and it was against his Father. He had not issued the threat at the time of the assault."

I attempted to placate my wife as I mentioned, "Esme, I am positive that this will never again happen. The Coven Leader made it part of Jasper's oath to never harm either of us. I had him swear to my other persona, but anything he does physically to me affects him. Jasper is completely aware of that. There is no reason for you to punish him."

Esme smirked at me as she teased, "Is that Poppa bear coming out? No, that is a bad analogy, as female bears must protect their young from the male. Our roles have switched." I smirked at her, as she had a valid point. My wife glanced at me and offered a comforting smile before she accused, "Your guilt over the torture has made it impossible for you to acknowledge the transgression. I will not have my children attacking their father, and I intend to teach this lesson to my errant son." I opened my mouth to refute her statement when she interjected with, "Carlisle, is it your intention to argue with me on this matter?"

I smirked at Esme and playfully accused, "Now you throw my own questions back into my face. I can understand why you do not like to hear them. It is not my intention to argue with you, but I would like to persuade you otherwise."

"That is the same thing, and you know it," Esme smirked at me. I smiled innocently to her, and she failed to buy that for a moment. In a more serious tone she stated, "You know this is what he earned. I will do this. Carlisle, there is no reason for you to feel guilty over his torment. That was a wise decision, and I am upset that he forced you to do it. Can you honestly deny that he did not also earn this spanking?"

I focussed on the road ahead and had to consider my wife's question. I smiled softly at her and mentioned, "Esme, I implicitly trust your wisdom and opinions. I understand that we do not always agree, but I have come to value your acumen." I ran a hand through my hair as I regrettably admitted, "I cannot find fault with your decision. I just do not feel comfortable with it."

Esme patted my leg as she smirked at me. She smiled softly and mentioned, "Our roles are completely reversed. Carlisle, now you know how I feel when you punish our children. I understand why you must do so, but I do not like it." I glanced at her almost pleadingly when she shook her head at me. "Carlisle, please do not argue with me."

I smirked at her as I mentioned, "that line usually works when I use it on you. Esme, I feel he received adequate punishment." I glanced at her and suggested, "We should drop this matter, as it is not something I would ask of you. It goes against your nature to spank our children, and I will not ask that of you when I can possibly prevent it. This is unnecessary, and I will not consider it."

Esme studied me curiously, and with seriousness in her voice she enquired, "Carlisle, do you need a spanking?" I gaped at my wife in horror, and adamantly shook my head. I could not believe what she just asked of me. Is she threatening me? Esme smirked at my response and mentioned, "I did not think so, but with you it is hard to tell." I swallowed lightly at her last words, although I did not yet know where she intended to take this conversation.

Esme smiled comfortingly to me as she continued, "It was more obvious on Wednesday with the strap, but your arguments against my spanking our son made me curious. Carlisle, I suspect that you feel guilty about something, and do not wish to discuss Jasper's punishment. This is why I asked if you wished for a spanking, and I was not threatening you of receiving one."

I breathed in deeply, and decided to look at things from Esme's point of view. Quietly I enquired of her, "Do you feel I deserve one?" The thought sickened me, and I truly did not even wish to consider such a notion. The torture was extreme, and I might have gone too far. I did go too far. Is that why I fought the idea of spanking Jasper, because it would mean I needed one too? I lived with my wife for nearly a century, and never needed one. I had one, and suddenly found myself on the receiving end of more. I dreaded the thought of another, and glanced at my wife with a sense of dread. Hesitantly I enquired, "Do you want me to pull over?" I could no longer look at her.

Esme rubbed her hand gently against my arm as she said, "Carlisle, you do not deserve a spanking. You did nothing wrong. Your extreme sense of compassion is causing you to feel guilt for something you had no control over. Why would the children fear an attempted Leadership Challenge if it only resulted in a spanking? Our children take that risk on a frequent basis, and they do so for minor offenses. You had no choice. He forced you to choose an adequate coven discipline to prevent others from thinking this was a worthwhile risk. Carlisle, please forgive yourself."

I smiled softly at Esme as she continued to explain, "My son attacked you, and yet you did not fight back. Instead, the Coven Leader took over, and rationally accepted the challenge. Jasper left you no alternatives. He planned to return and challenge you after having killed Mackael. Either decision you made involved your having to fight to defend your life. You should have killed him, but you did not. He suffered less than a minute, and you feel guilty? Carlisle, you must forgive yourself. He will live for many years due to your compassion and love. What have you to feel guilty about?" Esme shook her head and adamantly stated, "I will not punish you. If you truly feel deserving of one, then reflect on the strapping you received on Wednesday and call it even." I found myself breathing easier, knowing now how my wife felt on the matter. For a moment there, I actually believed that she intended to punish me.

Curiously, I enquired, "Esme, what are your thoughts on my spanking you?" Esme glanced at me curiously, and waited for me to explain. "You have taken an active role in the spanking and punishing of our children. My role as a disciplinarian has me accepting the same punishment for my transgressions. Esme, you not only spank the children now, but decide when they need it. Who is monitoring your activities and punishing you adequately for your errors?"

Esme gazed out the side window in contemplation to my question. I let the cab fall into silence, as I waited to hear the response of my wife. "I never thought of it that way," she mentioned. She sighed and stated, "You promised to never do that to me. Carlisle, I never thought you would ever ask me such a thing. Why would you request that of me now, have I done something to offend you?"

I shook my head and gently patted my wife's thigh as I stated, "Esme that is a question you must ask yourself. I do not infer that you need one. Every spanking you gave in the past was due to my deeming it a necessity. You did not pass judgement on the children. Esme, it seems insignificant, but that is a very big decision. It carries with it a sense of doubt. I asked you to punish me, as I could not handle the guilt of further disciplining my children. That is greater than any regret over having transgressed. I knew my actions warranted it. If I refused to accept correction for my errors, then I was in no position to require it of others. This is why I submit to your spankings. Your decision to punish Jasper will change you. Esme, I lived with that guilt for decades, and could never release it. It eats away at you, but through the simple act of a spanking I was finally able to free myself."

Esme chuckled lightly, and smiled at me as she enquired, "Is that how you honestly feel while over my lap." I smiled bashfully at her, and shook my head. She smirked at me and admitted, "I did not think so, because during your spankings you do everything you can to break free. You wiggle and squirm too much for me to believe that was the case."

Thankfully, vampires cannot blush. I scoffed at my wife's words, and then explained, "I meant afterwards. Do you think I could have done anything in New York with that guilt hanging over my head? How could I look into the eyes of my son and say he earned a spanking, when I know very well that I did too and avoided it due to my being the parent? You were an abused woman, and your husband beat you. Now you are heading down a road where you may at some time request me to spank you."

Esme sucked in her breath, as she contemplated my words. I turned my watery eyes to her and glanced at her as I continued, "Esme, I helped you through the suffering. I held you tightly when you cried, and when you went through the mental anguish from the abuse. That lasted for years, and I suspect it is not yet over. Do you honestly believe I can spank you? Esme, please consider what you are asking. I can barely hold myself together when I need to punish the children. I value your opinion with the discipline of our youth, but I would rather you not take it upon yourself to make that judgement. Speak with me when you feel they need a spanking, but please let me decide."

Esme glanced at me and quietly enquired, "Carlisle, it sounds like you put a lot of thought into this." I nodded my head quietly at her, as she considered the situation. "I understand your not wanting to approach me, as this conversation could have ended very badly for you. It has nothing to do with you trying to dominate, and everything with your wish to protect me. I was unaware of the reasoning for your feelings. I now understand your concerns, and I agree with you. Carlisle, I can see why you felt the guilt, as you have now fully explained. We will not return to how things were. Carlisle, I intend to take part fully in all discussions involving the discipline of our children. If you agree to this, then I will relent and pass the spanking decisions to you."

I smiled at Esme and stated, "I agree to your conditions Mrs. Cullen. I assume then that you still wish to join me when I speak with Jasper?" She smirked at me, and nodded her head. I went silent for many minutes while I pondered our earlier conversation. I glanced at my wife and mentioned, "Esme, I appreciate that you brought up your concerns over Jasper. I have considered the situation, and I agree with you. He earned a spanking, and as you stated I believe it is best coming from you. Is this something you are willing to manage for me?"

Esme smirked at me and enthused, "I love you, Carlisle. I will spank him after our discussion."

I smiled proudly at my wife and stated, "I love you too, Esme."

We arrived home, and I assisted with carrying the material upstairs. Esme and I started on the tunnel in our wall, and together we completed it. I worked on the side with the wolves, and they seemed rather impressed as I drove in the nails with the palm of my hand. I could hear Esme on the other side doing the same thing, and we managed to repair that section in a little under an hour. We had to slow down to drive in the nails, as the rapid speed caused too much heat and the iron became too soft. Esme managed to convince me of this minor detail when I stopped complaining long enough to listen.

Esme and I then plastered and painted. I assumed the drying process would cause an issue, but we had no time to wait. We worked together to replace the broken windows. We tore out the old cupboards, and I assisted by holding the new ones in place while she firmly attached them. We completed the repairs by three in the afternoon, and then Esme and Alice drove the rental truck back to the city. They decided to keep the truck and use it to haul the new furniture.


	37. Nightlife XI - Edward's Regret

**DISCLAIMER:**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion and Spanking (Angst, Betrayal, Animosity ... Carlisle is livid)

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

**A/N: **A special thanks to **Carlisle Cares** who has given me permission to use the terms 'Momma Vamp' and 'Daddy Vamp'

* * *

**Nightlife XI - Edward's Regret**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

Shortly after Alice and Esme left to buy new furniture, I heard a rapid knocking at the door to our suite. Collin glanced at me anxiously and mentioned, "Dr. Carlisle. Sam sent me to fetch you." I motioned for the youth to lead, and he brought me to a scene of chaos. An active fight had broken out, and I saw a number of wolves gathered over a foe, and Bella worked studiously while she provided aid.

On the ground were many prints of both man and beast, as paws overlapped those of human feet. Loud growls and hisses erupted from the pile of wolves, and I had little doubt about why they summoned. I reached into the throng of beasts, and they released their hostage. I clasped my hands upon his arms, and pulled him up to me. The youth froze as he gazed into my darkening eyes, and in a calm voice I enquired, "Edward, can you please tell me what happened to the medical clinic?"

Edward snarled at Jacob, but said nothing to me. I reached for the waist of his pants and unfastened the button of his jeans. His eyes widened as he stared at me, and then he began to plead. His hands desperately clawed at mine to protect his pants. I had successfully gained his attention. Mentally I informed him, _'Edward, I will spank you where we stand. I suggest you cooperate with me if you wish for another result.'_ I glanced at the chaos and counted five visitors, three patients, Bella, Renesmee, and the two Doctors. One was about to receive a well-earned spanking. There was food thrown about, and tracked all over the floor. I glanced to Bella and enquired, "how is Jacob, did he sustain any further injuries?"

Bella glanced at her mate, and then turned her focus to me with a shake of her head. "No, they stopped Edward before he made it to Jacob. The patients are recovering nicely." I noticed as my son fastened his button. Bella gazed at her mate with concern in her eyes, and I returned my attention to Edward.

I raised my left brow as I stared into my son's eyes, and waited for his response. He glanced at Jacob, and clenched his jaw as I heard a low growl. This time I moved my hand to his waist, and kept it there. My fingers tucked into the area by his button. He sucked in his breath and motioned at Jacob saying, "He was inappropriate with my daughter! Dad, she cuddled with him! She lay in his bed!" His gaze snapped to my hand, as I gently tugged at the waist of his jeans. Desperately Edward tried to alter my decision as he said, "Jacob should not have let her! Dad, that isn't right!" He sucked in is breath, and looked at me pleadingly. His hands flew to mine, and in his panic, he desperately attempted to dislodge my grip from his jeans.

I fully understood why Esme swats the children, as I felt myself compelled to do so now. My son is fortunate that I chose otherwise. I narrowed my eyes at Edward. I gave his jeans a tug and brought him into my personal space. I glared at him and stated calmly, "Shall we begin from the start? Edward, are you now willing to cooperate?" Edward nodded his head, but I could now see that he fully appreciated his predicament. His panic escalated, as the humiliation he already suffered and the promises of more proved too much. I wrapped my arms around him, and embraced him protectively. I whispered softly, "Son, I love you. We will work on this together." I felt as his fists balled up near my chest, and he hid his face in me.

I pushed my sensitive son too far. I glanced up to Bella and calmly enquired, "Do you have everything under control?" My left arm firmly wrapped around Edward, as my right hand affectionately stroked his back. I glanced down at my son and noticed that he buried his face into the jacket of my suit. I ran my hand through his hair and quietly mentioned, "Son, I need you to relax. Everything will work out, and there is no reason for you to stress out about Jacob and Renesmee."

Bella stared at Edward, and the sudden change in me. She was not the only one, as many now watched curiously. They knew the reasoning for my hand on the waist of his jeans, but this was not the expected result. Bella spoke softly as she mentioned, "everything is fine Dad. You have nothing to worry about."

"You have my appreciation. Edward and I have a task we need to complete, but I will return in a couple of hours to relieve you. Please call me if anything comes up." I calmly mentioned to Bella. She nodded her head in understanding, and immediately busied herself to avoid looking in our direction. I then turned towards Sam and offered, "Today's events will make sure I do not receive that 'Father of the Year' award. Sam, you all have my appreciation for what you prevented. Edward is having trouble with his daughter now that she is dating. His ability to read the minds of his daughter and Jacob only adds to his frustrations. The doors to our suite are always unlocked, so if you ever suspect something is amiss you are more than welcome."

Edward stayed in my protective embrace, and did not attempt to leave. He felt humiliated, and kept his face hidden from all those who knew he was about to receive a spanking. My earlier actions did not disguise my intentions. Sam watched us curiously, and offered me a nod of his head. He then surprised me and turned to address the others in the room, "You understand the new rules I implemented, and the punishments for breaking them. We all know how Carlisle disciplines his children and I don't want to hear anyone teasing Edward." He received a number of reluctant nods, and earned a smile of gratitude from me.

Edward kept his face hidden as I led him from the clinic and into our suite. I glanced at him as we entered the privacy of our home, and studied him curiously. He kept his gaze to the floor, and was not yet ready to talk. I offered a gentle embrace, and led my son to the bedroom suite Esme and I share. I placed the pillows at the head of the king sized bed, and propped myself up against them. I motioned for Edward to join me, and he did not hesitate as he climbed on the bed and lay against my side. My left arm wrapped warmly around his shoulders. "Edward, would you like to talk about it?" I calmly enquired.

He laid with his head resting on the front of my upper arm and shoulder. He sat against me, and spoke with annoyance, "Jacob makes me so mad. Dad, what right does he have to think those thoughts of my daughter?" Edward nicely positioned himself so that it was impossible to establish eye contact. Today he needed to talk, and I had to listen. It was not an interrogation.

"What right do you have to listen to his private thoughts?" I enquired of my son. Edward folded his arms tightly over his chest, and I knew he now brooded. "Edward, you are Renesmee's father, and it is your duty to teach her right from wrong. Did you at anytime inform her not to lay with him, or did you tell her to get out of his bed?"

Edward shook his head as he said, "she knew better. They both did! Bella set up the movie while Quil, Embry, and I ran upstairs to grab some food. We came back and she curled up with him," he stopped talking and awkwardly turned his head to glance at me. He smirked and then continued, "Much like we are. He was thinking about kissing Renesmee. He wants to make it special. He was planning to kiss her! Dad, she is only fifteen! He looks seventeen, but he is an old man compared to her! He has no right to think those thoughts!"

Most parents have to fight smiling at times like this, but with a mind reader, I have no chance. Before I could speak, I felt an elbow in my ribs as Edward muttered, "It is not funny. Dad, how can you think this is cute? There is no humor in this situation."

"Would you rather have him steal that first kiss, or for him to lust after her so much that he does not consider her needs? Edward, I think it is very nice that Jacob wants to make it special for her. That shows you how much he truly cares about what is important to her. He loves her, and wants to do everything he can to make her happy. His feelings for her are no different from yours for Bella."

Edward tensed in my arms, and I heard him snarl at my words. He stretched out his arms and balled his fists in agitation. I began to think of innocent love, childish affections of early teen dating. I gently shook him with the arm that hugged him and stated, "Edward, they have not even kissed."

"That is all he thinks about! Dad, she does too. Renesmee wants him to kiss her. She is too young to want that, and I do not want him around her. He can wait until she is seventeen before they start dating," he mentioned as he firmly crossed his arms at his chest. I remained silent, and allowed my mind to think thoughts of young Bella. I filled it with images of Edward spending the nights in Miss Swan's bedroom while her father slept unaware in his. I heard his light growl as he said, "Dad that is different! One morning I will find Jacob and her in the same bed."

"Edward, how well did it work when Charlie tried to restrict you from seeing Bella?" He glanced at me sheepishly, as I already knew the answer to that. I flexed my arm gently, giving him a bit of a hug before I continued, "Indeed, and thankfully those days are now behind us. Oddly enough, you never again left your cell phone in the kitchen. Those texts were very interesting, and do you recall my reaction as a result of my learning how you two deceived her father and saw one another without his consent?"

"That was a long time ago. You grounded me from going anywhere near her until Charlie relented." I nodded my head in agreement, although I hated to see them apart. That was Charlie's call, and who am I to question the way another raises his family. Edward sighed as he said, "That did not work, because we kept seeing each other." I felt his shoulders slump as he admitted, "that was when Bella found out that you spank us. You caught us together, and drove her home in your car. Then you brought me to your study and drove your point home on my backside. Later that night I snuck into her room, and I tried to hide my discomfort. She suspected something was not right. She eventually guessed, and dad that was so humiliating. I did not know what she would think with her 100-year-old boyfriend going across your knee. It was not a good night."

"That is exactly my point Edward," I said with an amused smile, as he craned his neck to look at me. He seemed confused, so I enquired, "If Charlie and I were unable to separate you and Bella for a measly weekend, then how do you plan to keep Renesmee away from Jacob? Do you really think they would listen to you any better than you did to me? Edward, you snuck out to see her with an inflamed backside. Your mother and I never set curfews on you, and Esme thought it adorable how you watched Bella sleep. The issue was that we grounded you from one another. I could have chased you to Bella's, but instead I waited for you on the couch in your room. You found yourself over my knee when you returned to the house the next morning. Did that stop you from going out again that night?"

Edward stared at me with widened eyes as he enquired, "You knew I snuck out to see her?" I nodded my head to him, and let him see my memory. I also allowed him to hear my thoughts, and the reason I chose not to discuss it. There comes a point when the parents need to step back. He lowered his head as he enquired, "So grounding her from being with him will not work."

I shook my head lightly, and admitted, "It did not work three hundred and fifty years ago, and will not work today." I smiled softly at him and stated, "Edward, we need to set some ground rules for Renesmee and Jacob. Esme and I will represent Jacob, and you and Bella will speak as Renesmee's parents. The six of us will gather in the kitchen, and decide on rules for our children. Edward, you cannot ignore this discussion and then get mad when they act on their nature without knowing your mind. You must set rules for your children, and keep them consistent. You cannot expect them to know your wishes."

Edward smiled at me as he admitted, "I like that idea, Dad. He is never to sleep with her, or cuddle, or kiss and they always need one of us when they are together." I smirked at him in amusement and thought of Bella. He glanced at me, and sighed as he heard my thoughts.

I laughed lightly as I admitted, "son, it never gets better. Look at my mate, and how her role in discipline has changed." Edward glanced at me curiously, as if prodding for more information. I smirked at him and admitted, "It is not my choice. Edward, there are things a man must do to placate his mate. You need to pick your battles son, as not everything is worth fighting. Sometimes it is just easier to give in, no matter how inane their request sounds."

Edward chuckled in amusement, and grinned impishly at me while he enquired, "I assume that is something you would not wish repeated around Esme?" I smirked at my son for his wise conclusion, and chuckled as he laughed delightedly. He glanced at me and enquired, "I wonder if Bella talks like this when I'm not around?"

I smirked with a shake of my head as I asked, "What could they possibly say? Edward, men are very logical and reasonable. Women see that, and they look to us for advice, strength, wisdom, and support. There is nothing they have to complain about." He looked at me with a dubious expression, and I had to laugh. "Yeah, I know that is not how it works. It is better for us not to hear what they say." I glanced at my son and explained, "Edward, your mother left so I could administer your spanking for the fight at the party. However this issue at the clinic now adds to that. You will have just the one spanking, but with more severity than I intended."

The young man stiffened in my arms as he stared straight ahead. His gaze fell to his lap and he groaned quietly. "Dad, did you have to make it so obvious? Everyone saw what you did with my pants, and they expected you to pull them down and spank me right there. Dad, they all know why we went upstairs. I am the first doctor ever to have my father drag me from work for a spanking. That is humiliating, and now they all know I am getting one. Isn't that enough punishment? Dad, we do not have to go through with it."

"Edward, we do have to go through with it. I warned you before I left, and then I find this." I smirked at his doctor analogy and admitted, "I suspect you are not the first doctor hauled from work and spanked by his father. Men used to learn the trade from their fathers in a time when children living at home still received a whipping, birching, caning, or the strap. Married men were no different, and they too suffered their father's corrections if living in his home. That was how things were. Grown children showed respect to their elders, and if not they soon learned. The woodshed or barn proved accommodating for such corrections." I glanced at my son and mentioned, "Even pastors who lived at home could find themselves in a similar situation. I lived with my father until my turning at twenty-three. Edward, you know how he disciplined me, and that did not end just because I grew up."

Edward groaned and stated, "I do not want you to spank me. Dad, it is too humiliating, because everyone knows. I will return to work, and then they will think they were wrong to assume that. Dad, we will set ground rules. I think that will resolve the issue, and there is no need to spank me. No, I do not want you to do that."

I walked to the door and opened it. I turned back to face my son, and mentioned, "It is time to take this discussion to the study." Edward folded his arms tightly over his chest and refused to budge. I sighed lightly and stated, "I will not tolerate this childish behavior. Edward, do you need to stand in the corner to gather your thoughts?" He glared up at me from his position on the bed, but he did not move. I strode toward him, but stopped half way as I began to count. "One."

Edward shook his head at me, and refused to move. I waited to see if he would change his mind, and then I called out, "Two." Edward now struggled with an internal battle, as I saw part of him wished to join me. He started breathing in short rapid breaths, but his will won out. I flashed to him, and said the number, "Three."

I held him firmly by the upper arm, and hauled him from the bedroom suite to the sitting room beneath. Two walls were nothing but tempered glass, so they did not offer what I needed. I led my son to the only corner in the room that did not have a view. "Edward, you need to calm down. You will stand there until I say you can leave, and you are not to look around the room. Your nose must face that corner."

"Dad. I am not a child," Edward spat as he pushed with his hands against the wall. He did not have much success, as his back hit my chest and he did not move. "You cannot treat me this way. I refuse to stand here!" He threw back his arms, and I nearly found myself giving into my frustration. I believe Edward read my thoughts, as he immediately calmed down and pleaded, "Dad, I'm sorry. Please do not do that." His hands moved to his backside protectively, as he saw the images in my mind.

"I would rather not, but I felt you offered me no choice," I stated as he slumped his shoulders. "Edward, you will stay in that corner, until you are ready to accept your spanking. Do not move. I need to complete my assignments for Monday, and work on my project. If you are not here when I return, then I will come and find you. This will not please me, and you will find yourself over my lap. I do not care where we are, or who is around us." I briskly made my way to the study, and gathered my things. I returned in less than a minute, but Edward was not there.

I heard Bella's voice as she screeched the name of her mate. In less than a second, I was in the clinic, and saw Bella holding Edward back from getting near Jacob. "Feck," I muttered quietly enough for everyone in the clinic to hear. Jacob's eyes lit up in amusement, and Seth snorted with his efforts to hide his laughter. His face went into the pillow to muffle the sounds. I moved swiftly to Bella's side, and grasped my son. "Edward, I warned you what would happen. Why did you force my hand?"

Tears leaked from Edward's eyes as I unfastened the button of his jeans. This time I had one hand at his waist, and the other on his zipper as I lowered that as well. Turning to Bella I enquired, "Where is Renesmee?"

Bella squeaked as she saw my plans, and hesitantly she mentioned, "After we cleaned the mess, she and the wolves went upstairs to get some more food. They just left, and might take ten minutes." I nodded my head in thanks to her, and gave my full attention to my son.

Edward's hands moved down to fight with mine as he attempted to break free. "Dad, you should have heard what he was thinking. I was standing there as you told me, and then I heard his thoughts. Dad, this is not my fault!" He yelled as I shoved his jeans to his knees. I noticed my patients all repositioned themselves for a better view. I sat on an empty bed, and brought Edward over my lap. I left his boxers, as he began pleading desperately, "Dad, I'm sorry! Plea...se" He gasped as my first swat landed.

I followed that with another ten. He yelped after the third, and grunted by the seventh. At ten, he wiped at his eyes. He sniffled sadly at the reprimand, as I rose from the bed and set him on the floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and stared into his eyes while I enquired, "Edward was this worth making a break for it and attempting to start another fight?" Edward sadly shook his head, and wiped at his eyes. I took in a deep breath and enquired, "Shall we move to the privacy of my study?" Edward nodded his head in full agreement with my suggestion, as he knew that was too easy. I motioned for him to pull up his pants, and he quickly obeyed without any hesitation.

The loud sounds of an abused truck grabbed my attention, and I realized Esme and Alice were nearly here. Ugh, I closed my eyes as I realized how this must look. Silently I prayed they would go upstairs. Edward stood before me, and wiped at his eyes as he read my mind. The little imp quietly enquired, "Wonder what Esme will say?"

With a glare to my son I mentioned, "Stop reading my thoughts."

He smirked, as did my patients. I nearly shivered when I heard her step outside, and knew she was coming in. Edward whispered for those in the room to hear, "One, two, she's coming for you." The room fell silent, but I knew it would not stay that way for long. Edward did not lie, as Esme knew exactly what happened and she charged into the clinic. I assumed Alice had some warning, as Momma Bear had a look of determination on her face long before she saw us.

"Carlisle," Esme said with a dead calmness in her voice. I inwardly shuddered at the sound, as I turned toward her. She strode briskly to me, as she demanded, "Carlisle Cullen, how could you do that to my son? What gives you the right?" I went to speak, but she growled at me and stated, "Oh, no you lost that opportunity!" This time you will listen! That was completely unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it!" I groaned as I heard quiet snickers from across the room.

"Esme, would you care to join Edward and me in the study?" I enquired curiously, as now I really wished to take this conversation elsewhere. Esme glared at me and motioned to the bed I had just used to spank Edward. I sighed loudly and said, "Yes, I gave Edward ten warning swats over my knee. Esme, we will go upstairs and discuss this. Take Edward to my study, and I will be there shortly." Esme glowered at me. She grasped Edward's wrist and left without another word. The medical clinic was deathly silent; this did not bode well.

I waited for them to leave before I turned to the rest of my new fury children. I addressed them with a clam tone, but firm. "You may speak with Bella about the rules in our home. It is my belief that Renesmee is too young for this type of punishment, so I ask that you do not discuss it with her." I waited until they nodded their heads in agreement. "Nobody teases their siblings after a spanking, because they too will receive one. I do not wish to hear that any of you teased Edward over what you just saw." I waited for their acknowledgements and then added with a sigh, "I must leave you now, as Esme wishes to yell at me. Do you need anything before I take off?"

Jacob snickered at my last words and said, "Yelling is that what you call it these days? I thought she looked ready to rip your heart out and poke it with a stick. Daddy Vamp, I do not envy you." Bella and my wolf children chuckled at his comments. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I could not help but to smile at Jacob's new name for me. Wolfe caught that, and offered me a grin. Then Jacob had to take his teasing one-step further, "my bet is that Edward's butt is not the only one roasted this afternoon." I rolled my eyes at him, and then made my way to the study.

I walked in to find Esme lovingly comforting Edward on the couch, as he sobbed out his misery. She glared at me as I entered. Rather than acknowledging the friendly gesture, I went about closing the panels of my study and sound proofing it. I glanced at Edward, and watched as he hammed it up for his mother. He smirked at me, and then continued to play Esme for all he was worth. How can you play chess with someone who knows your thoughts? I began thinking in my native Italian. The heavy country accent along with nearly three centuries of evolution in the language made it nearly impossible for my son to learn through modern means.

(Carlisle's thoughts are all in Italian now, to avoid Edward)

What a deviant and manipulative young man. Is he planning to get out of his punishment, by causing Esme and I to fight? I moved to my chair and sat down as I gently enquired of my wife, "Esme, did Edward tell you his version of the story?" Esme glared hard at me with a shake of her head. "I suggest you listen to it fully, and then make a rational and educated opinion once you know all the facts. I would expect nothing less from you."

"There is no excuse for what you did Carlisle. We are all adults here, and there was no reason for you to humiliate him like that!" She soothingly whispered to Edward, as she lovingly patted his back. She asked him what happened, and he sniffled and cried all the harder. Edward knew how to play his mother, and she accuses me of letting the girls off lightly. Esme glowered at me, as she demanded, "see how upset you made him? He cannot even talk! Why don't you start with your version?"

I rose from my chair and began to pace the office, as I clasped my hands before me. I held them in a relaxed posture near the level of my stomach. "Esme, shortly after you left I received an urgent summons to the clinic. The place was in shambles, and it took a number of wolves to hold Edward down as he tried to attack Jacob. I picked up our son, and attempted to reason with him. He refused, so I unbuttoned his pants and held my hand at his waist until I had his attention. He burried his face in my suit, as he felt humiliated."

Esme growled at me in warning, but I continued. "I hugged him, and embraced him protectively. We then went to the bedroom and spoke of his concerns, and we developed a plan to deal with the evolving relationship between Nessie and Jacob. Once he settled down and was ready to deal with his punishment, I attempted to move to the study. He refused to hear of it, and he had a childish temper tantrum." Esme gasped at the news, and stared at Edward. He glanced at his mom, and with his watery eyes attempted an innocent expression.

She kept holding him, but urged me to continue. I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "I brought him downstairs to the sitting room, and placed him in the corner. He was to stay there until he felt ready to deal with his punishment. I told him not to leave, and warned him that if he did then I will chase him down and spank him when I caught him. I also informed him that I did not care who was around when I did that." Esme gasped at my words, and looked accusingly at me. However, she no longer believed our son's innocence.

I ran a hand through my hair and completed my story by admitting, "I heard his growl in the clinic, as he attempted yet again to attack Jacob. This time Bella held him in place. There was nobody there but our children, and so I attempted to keep my promise. I left his boxers on, but pulled down his jeans and took him over my knee. I completed ten warm up swats, and could not continue the spanking. I allowed him to dress and intended to finish in the study. That is when you came in."

Esme gasped in complete shock, and she gave Edward a horrified look. He shrugged his shoulders at his mother's next question, "Edward, do you have anything to add to that story?" He slowly shook his head, as tears slid down his cheeks. Esme clucked her tongue and lifted our son by the waist into a standing position beside her. She moved her hands to his jeans, and unfastened the button. She then pulled down the zipper, and tugged his jeans to his knees. She did the same with his boxers. Edward sucked in his breath, as even I do not strip him bare like that until he is over my knee.

This was not the first time Esme had seen him, as she needed to bathe him on occasion when his emotions became too much. She patted her lap and he quickly lowered himself over her knees. She gave him a very firm and excessively hard swat on each cheek, and he cried out with each one. Esme glanced at me and said, "Carlisle, I owe you an apology." I offered her a small smile, as she began spanking our son.

Edward screamed from the very first one, as Esme used much more force than I did. She swatted him hard, and used rapid speed. Edward's tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped to the hardwood floor. His legs kicked violently, and his jeans suffered as they ripped easily. His screams pierced our ears, and likely the sound barrier too.

Esme continued to spank as he pleaded desperately for her to stop. He begged her, "mommy, I'm ... S.s.. Sorry." She did not end the spanking, but her swats were much less forceful as she continued. His face contorted, as he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth wide. He began to bounce on his mother's knee, and attempted to flee it.

Esme would have none of that, as she wrapped her arm tightly around his waist, and continued to spank at her rapid pace. "Edward, you will never play your father and me against each other again. I do not enjoy your lying to me. Your attempt to get out of trouble has only landed you deeper. I do not appreciate you abusing your gift, and using it to find out what you need to say or do to gain my sympathies. I had higher expectations of you." By this time, Edward was blubbering over his mother's lap due to the spanking and lecture. She slid him forward and used a good bit of force against his sit spots. Edward was now lost to the pain and sobbed helplessly over his mother's lap as Esme completed her last swat.

Esme picked up Edward, and rose from the couch. His pants and boxers lay in tatters on the floor, as he kicked them violently and shredded the material. This did not bother Esme, as she cradled him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, and she walked toward the door. I briskly moved to the panel, and opened it for my wife. She turned to me and mentioned, "Carlisle, you had no time to work on your studies this week and you missed a lot of classes. Sit down, and do your homework. I would like to speak with you after I have comforted my son." I agreed fully, as we had a lot to discuss. In addition, I had a lot of work now piling up from my classes. I watched as she carried him to his room, and then I retrieved my briefcase from the sitting area downstairs.

I glanced at the syllabus and dread filled my soul at having to admit to an unexcused absence for that computer lab. I opened my laptop and noticed an e-mail from yesterday afternoon. I had a lot of mail, but this one grabbed my attention as it was from Mackael. I opened it and read as he enquired on my absence. He then informed me of an assignment due for Monday. I sent him my response, and thanked him for the assignment. I gave him my apologies, as my son had taken off and my wife and I had to find him.

* * *

**Carlisle's Mortification **

I opened the attachment and discovered a list of fifty questions. I typed in my responses, and e-mailed the now completed assignment to the professor. There is no sense in wasting paper unnecessarily. I then set to work on my missed readings, and completed those at vampire speed. Seeing as we had company coming, I opted to do the readings for the following week as well. I loaded my computer-programming project when I noticed Esme leaving Edward's bedroom. I smiled at her, and she came directly to my study. Once inside she closed the door, and the panel before it. My eyes opened widely as I stared in wonder, and glanced up at her. "Esme," I enquired curiously.

"Carlisle," Esme said tiredly, as she glanced at me. She approached my desk and took a seat on the chair before it. "Carlisle, we need to talk about this afternoon." I tilted my head in agreement, as Esme continued, "I should not have reacted the way I did. Alice told me that she saw you spanking Edward in the medical clinic on the bare. She also informed me that Renesmee and the other wolves were also present, and this devastated Edward."

That explained her reaction. I took in a deep breath and admitted, "Esme, Alice is seldom wrong with her visions, but this time they were in error. I had planned to give Edward a bare bottom spanking, but I was unable to do so when the time came. I allowed him to keep his shorts, and then I could not continue past the warm up. It was too mortifying for him, and I could not do it. He called my bluff, and I failed to commit to the promised action."

"Do not make promises that you have no intentions of keeping," Esme stated. I smirked at the statement, despite how correct it was. She took in a deep breath and mentioned, "I had to complete his spanking. He played me, Carlisle. He worked on my emotions, and I had to show my support for your decisions by tanning his backside in your place. Did this bother you?"

I glanced at the closed panel, and then at my wife as I shook my head in the negative. Curiously, I wondered why she took the time to close that, as I dreaded she would raise her voice or something. I smiled at my wife and mentioned, "Esme, I understood why you did it. I accepted that as your apology, and I am not offended or upset with you."

She rose from her chair, and approached me. I pushed away from my desk, and noticed as she leaned against it and looked down at me. "Carlisle that was a very irresponsible promise you made to Edward. When you agree to do something, then you must carry it through. The idea of a public spanking greatly repulsed you, and this made it impossible for you to complete it. There is good reason for that, as it is an entirely unacceptable punishment! The notion should have repulsed you! Carlisle, what were you thinking?"

I gulped, and glanced once more at the panel. It was starting to make more sense, as I looked into the angered eyes of my wife. "Esme, I was thinking that he would feel terror at the idea, and do as instructed. I did not imagine that he would actually test me. Edward is not like that."

"Edward did exactly that, and you were both forced into an awkward position. What would you have done if Renesmee was there?" I glanced at the floor, and felt her fingers under my chin. I returned my attention to her and gazed into her eyes as she stared hard into mine. "That is what I thought. Carlisle, I will not have you doing that to any of our children."

I swallowed venom, and glanced at my wife as I admitted, "Esme, I was in the wrong. That situation should never have evolved as it did." I glanced at the panel once more, and then at my wife as I enquired, "Esme, what are your thoughts?"

Esme stared at me in contemplation, "Carlisle, it pleases me that you only gave Edward warning swats. However, it was still excessively humiliating for him, and I believe you need a little taste of that." My eyes widened, as I sat up straighter in my chair awaiting an explanation. "I want Edward to witness my punishing you."

I swallowed again and stared at my wife. I glanced at the panel, and then back at her as she waited patiently for something. I shamefully enquired, "Are you waiting for my request?" Esme nodded her head at me, and I let out an unintentional groan. "You have it," I said as I closed my eyes. This was worse than I imagined.

She approached the panel and slid it to the side while opening the door. She called for Edward. He arrived almost immediately, and watched as Esme closed the door and panel. His eyes widened, and then he stared at me and tried to read my mind. He looked no less confused, and then he glanced at Esme and heard her thoughts. His glance snapped to Esme, and then landed on me as he studied me in contemplation. My thoughts were entirely in Italian, but I knew those of my wife were not.

"Edward, you know why you are here, is this correct," Esme asked of our son. Quietly he nodded his head. Ugh, how did I let this happen, and why do I suddenly have so much venom? I swallowed, and glanced at my wife as she instructed, "Carlisle, please move my chair into the preferred spot." I narrowed my brows in confusion, and she motioned to the counter by the window. My stomach flipped, and butterflies beat madly against it. I could not believe what my wife planned, and with Edward here to watch. I moved stiffly to the chair, and placed it with the back facing the counter.

Edward watched curiously while my wife climbed on that, and then sat on the counter. She called me to her right side, and I desperately wanted to plead. However, that would look even worse, so I forced myself to her side. I could not look at my son, as Esme unfastened my pants. The utter humiliation caused my eyes to water, and I desperately fought the urge to leak any venom. I could not argue with my wife, as I never should have done that to my son.

Esme expertly dropped my pants as they slid to the floor, and my level of mortification increased substantially as I noticed the shocked expression of my son. He stared at those damned black boxers with the glossy lips. My hand moved swiftly to the shorts, and tore them from my body as I threw them to the ground. I glared up at Esme accusingly, as she stifled a giggle. "Carlisle, I forgot about those boxers, but it seems you did too." Edward laughed delightedly at the shorts, and failed to understand his Father's pain.

Could this get any worse? Esme's hands moved to my hips, and she lifted me to her lap, as if in answer to my question. I clenched my teeth desperately, as I intended not to cry out. I had no choice but to take this in silence. Thankfully, Edward stopped laughing, as Esme swatted my backside. She gave me ten firm swats, and then set me back on the ground. I was not in any more pain than Edward was after my warning swats downstairs. Esme placed her finger under my chin and raised my gaze to hers, "Carlisle, do not make me repeat this lesson."

The mortification was horrendous, and I could not stop my shameful tears. Esme gently brushed at my cheek with the back of her hands, and gently kissed me while awaiting my answer. I stated firmly, "you will never need to repeat this Esme. I already acknowledged my error, and had no intentions of doing so again." I glanced at Edward and asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Edward slowly nodded his head, and stared at the chair Esme used. "Dad, I had no idea how mom punished you. I gave you privacy during such moments. I would have glowed brightly if a human, but fortunately, venom does not do such things. I glanced at Esme, and back at Edward as he mentioned, "Dad, I forgive you." He paused a moment before adding, "The clinic does not seem so bad anymore."

Esme smiled at me, and then turned to Edward and said, "Edward, the only reason your father angered me was due to his pulling down your pants and taking you over his lap. What happened here does not leave this room. Your Father's compassion for your feelings prevented him from carrying out the complete spanking. I swat you when you earn it, and I will not hesitate to bring you to tears while in public. That son, is my promise to you should I hear of you telling anyone about what you saw. I do not have the same qualms about it that your father does. Do I have your word?"

Edward slowly nodded his head at Esme as he said, "I promise not to tell anyone. Dad, I am sorry this happened to you. It is not what I intended, and I did not mean for your humiliation. I was just angry and upset with Jacob, and you kept stopping me. I was mad, and then you spanked me in front of him. I was furious, and I told mom. I'm sorry about you getting punished too."

Esme opened the panel and door for Edward, and watched as he moved quickly to his room. I glanced at my wife as she closed the door and panel. I held my breath, and stared at her. "Carlisle, I hated doing that to you," Esme softly explained, as she placed her palm against my cheek. "Your eyes are black. There is no golden colour at all. Carlisle, are you angry?"

"You humiliated me beyond what I thought possible. Esme, how could you imagine that was acceptable, and with those boxers no less." I stated exasperatedly as I dressed and moved toward the door. I glared at the tattered scraps on the floor, and turned my focus to my wife. I paused after each word as I stated, "I ... am ... not ... pleased." My voice remained calm, but anger raged within me. I slid open the wall panel, and moved my hand toward the doorknob as my wife stopped me.

"Carlisle, do not leave this way," Esme pleaded of me.


	38. Nightlife XII - Marital Quarrels

**DISCLAIMER:**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **Carlisle is livid with Esme. The first half is not pretty, as he acts on his rage. (Non-violent)

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Nightlife XII - Marital Quarrels - Friction and Resolution**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

"Back off," I snapped at Esme, as she tried to stop me from leaving. My anger was at her, and I firmly grabbed the knob. I left the study and entered the bedroom, as my wife followed me. I glared at her, and flung open the French doors to our balcony. "I am going hunting," I announced contemptuously, before I leapt to the ground below.

My wife landed nearly instantaneously, and she did not leave my side. I wanted a predator, and hoped to find a bear. I had a strong thirst, and my current mood did not help with that. Esme stayed by my side. I hissed at her, but she stayed with me and did not leave. "Esme, I need time to think, please do not follow me. I fear saying something that I will later regret," I pleaded of my wife.

"Carlisle, I am not leaving you. It is much too dangerous to hunt on your own, and we do not allow the children to do this. I will not leave you, so you just get used to that. If you cannot keep your tongue, then say nothing. Ignore me if you must, but you will not lose me," Esme stated with equal firmness, but there was love in her voice.

At this current moment, I did not care. My anger drove me further to the North, and I ran until I caught a male bear's scent. I slowed until I located the majestic beast. My thirst drove me into a desperate pounce, as I flew at the creature and took it immediately. There was no playtime, nor did I give it a chance to strike back. My thirst drove me, as I gulped at the blood with great eagerness. I drank my fill, and my body could hold no more. The heart still beat strong, and I motioned to my wife. She came, and finished off the beast while she too drank her fill.

My anger slowly dissipated, as I disposed of the corpse into a nearby bush. I glanced at my wife, and then at the sky. I could not speak, as I already said too much. I sat upon the ground and leaned with my back against a tree. Esme approached me, and kneeled at my side. In a soft and loving voice she enquired, "Carlisle, are you ready to talk?"

I pulled my knees to my chest, and glanced at my wife as she attempted to comfort me. I no longer wished to bare my teeth or snap at her, but I did not feel overly welcoming either. I turned pleading eyes to her and asked, "Esme, how could you do that to me? How can you deliberately and intentionally humiliate me in front of my son?"

"Carlisle, I did no more to you than what you caused him to suffer," Esme stated bluntly. I shook my head in frustration, and wiped at my watery eyes. She glanced at me with concern in her voice and enquired, "What made it different? Carlisle, did I miss something?"

I nodded my head to her question, and attempted to organize my thoughts before I spoke. I glanced at her, and quietly explained, "I spanked him in front of his peers. I punished him before his siblings, and all of them suffer the same fate. I did not spank him in front of Renesmee, and I made sure she was not around. I did not mortify him by debasing him in front of his child. I also did not spank him bare, and you know how humiliated I was by those stupid boxers. Esme, what else could you possibly have done to make that any worse?" I had not completely worked out all of my anger.

Esme sucked in her breath as she listened to my words. She leaned in to offer me comfort, but I shrugged away. She pulled back and admitted, "Carlisle, I did not realize you felt that way. Why did you not say anything? I asked your permission, and you allowed this to happen. Why did you agree?"

"I trusted you," I spit out through clenched teeth. "I did not think you would go to such drastic measures to humiliate me." I rested my chin on my knees, and seethed quietly. My anger continued to grow. Bitterly I stated, "You failed me. I trusted you implicitly, and you did not consider my feelings. I have grown too complacent with you." I thrust my arm backwards, and accidentally knocked over the tree. It was not quite three feet wide, so it fell easily. The landing was more difficult, as it crashed violently against others and eventually fell to the ground.

Esme continued to kneel beside me, as she stared at me in silence. I just needed some time to work things through, and I did not appreciate my wife's attempts to enter my thoughts. I pivoted away from her, and kept my back at her while I contemplated my situation. Why was I so angry? That was the first thing I needed to settle. Esme gently laid her hand upon my shoulder, and I flicked it away. I did not want company. I heard her light sigh, and then she stated, "Carlisle, you will not chase me away. I will not leave you, but I will fall silent." I let out a low growl, and heard her gasp. She firmly stated, "Reach out to me when you are ready to talk."

Growling felt good for some odd reason, so I allowed myself a little liberty. I snarled and growled at nothing in particular, as a human might mutter and grumble to himself or herself. I rose suddenly, and jumped high into one of the larger trees. I climbed to the top and roared viciously. I took in deep breaths, and growled and howled mightily into the sky. It just felt good. I roared ferociously, and viciously snarled at the poor tree next to mine. Then I heard the voice of my mate, although she spoke quietly enough that I could not understand her words.

I heard no other, and let out an inhumanly loud howl ending in a fierce growl. I inhaled deeply, and noticed my wife in a nearby tree. I felt my anger dissipating, and glanced back at my wife curiously. Pain racked my upper body, but I felt great. I gazed at my wife and rasped, "Esme." Did that come from me? I cleared my throat, and realized how painful it now felt. I swallowed venom and attempted to speak in my new raspy voice, "I heard you talking with someone."

Esme smiled timidly at me as she mentioned, "A couple of wolves from Sam's pack heard you. They do not normally come this far, but your growls carried some distance. They came to check it out." She glanced at me curiously and enquired, "Carlisle, are you ready to talk?"

"Would it honestly matter if I was not ready to talk? Would you even care, or just force me to do your bidding?" I enquired with a bit of sarcasm. My wife stared at me with an unreadable expression, but I was not done. I snapped at her, "That is what our relationship has become. You love me as a mate, but treat me like a son. You treat me like one of your children, and today you showed no regard for me as your mate." Maybe I should not have spoken just yet. In my frustration I leapt from the tree, I was in, and landed on another fifty feet away.

Esme followed me, and leapt to another nearby tree. She did not say anything, but stared at me as if waiting for me to speak. Oh, I had a lot to say! I did not want to hurt her, and speaking when angered usually means just that. I fumed silently and heard the rapid chatter of a squirrel protecting its winter storage of nuts. I glanced at the mighty rodent, and watched as it angrily taunted me. The beast vanished, and then reappeared and threw a piece of bark at me. The antics of the creature were a welcome distraction, but I had no desire for it to start throwing its food in my direction. I leapt to another tree. Esme found another near me.

I glanced at my wife and stated, "Esme, you once looked up to me for direction and advice. You respected me, and now my children feel they can tattle to you and get me in trouble. I am little more than one of your children, and they know it. Would Jasper have challenged me before I ever asked for your help with my guilt? I am thinking this is my undoing. You went from assisting me, to pronouncing judgement. Most men fear the angered wrath of their mate, and that is reasonable. Why is it that when we disagree, you feel it your duty to punish me? When did you start dominating me? I am no more the head of this family, or the leader of the coven. That is just in name only."

Once I started, the words just flew out of my mouth, "I represent this family, until I make the slightest of errors and then my wife feels it is her duty to lay judgement on me and bare my backside. When did this happen? I placed all my trust in you, and I knew you would bring me to no harm. Today you failed! You ignored that I am your mate and the father of our children. Instead, you treated me as we do the children when they fight, and we must break them up. You stepped in as judge and jury to decide between my child and me. Then you decided to fix it. You took the incentive! Edward was dead wrong. He deserved that spanking, as he received two warnings. He nearly had it done to him earlier, and I warned him mentally. Edward refused to obey. He let his temper and anger control him. He needed that punishment in front of Jacob. Edward would not accept that he was wrong. He felt himself right, and placed his anger over the needs of the family and our relations with the wolves."

I seethed angrily as I continued to berate my wife, "Did Edward once accept that he was wrong? No, instead he deceived you and knew that you would take his side. He treated me as he does his siblings when they fight. He used you, so that you would fight his battles for him. You would take his side against me, and he could seek his revenge on me. When you spanked him, I thought you saw reason. When you did the same to me, I realized you no longer viewed me as your spouse and equal. In your eyes I was little more than one of your children who you felt the need to correct."

My voice showed my anger as I venomously spit out, "in that action you showed me no respect. You told Edward that he answered to you alone. I am his equal when it comes to authority, and if he disagrees with any punishments I give, he can go to mom and have her discipline me. You castrated me in front of my son. How am I ever going to repair the damage that you have done without turning into an authoritative bastard who has no respect for his family? Esme, I cannot continue to pretend that I am your equal, when you step on my tail anytime you feel the need. I let you have a little more authority over the children, and you assumed it over me. Instead of discussing our problems as adults, you chose to punish me like a child. No, that is not how it works!"

I breathed rapidly as I clung to my tree, but I had said my piece. It felt right to say these things, but would I still agree once I calmed down? I was in no mood to hear my wife, because I could see myself snapping at her and saying something cruel. I knew that alone would haunt me mercilessly, as I cannot stand to see her in pain. My causing it would have my guilt torment me. I leapt to another tree, and kept my back to her.

I heard the sounds of my wife as she jumped between the trees, but I chose to ignore it. For now, I just wanted to think. She leapt once more, and I paid it minimal attention. I just wished to make sure she remained free from danger. I did not expect to feel the force of her jump against my back, and her arms to wrap around my body. Esme firmly held me, and her legs wrapped around my waist. My two options were to fight her off, or to accept my sudden passenger. I did not wish to harm my mate, but there was no reason I had to accept this situation. I leapt from that tree with my wife securely fastened, and bound at my top speed from tree to tree. I tore through the forest with exceptional speed, knowing I could not run away. It was the running itself which empowered me.

I had to work out my anger, and this exercise seemed to help. Esme remained with me the entire time, and eventually I realized I did not wish to run from her. I was glad she stayed with me, but I continued to move. I needed to resolve my frustrations, and did not know where to start. The movement freed me. Was it she I felt anger at? I had much to work out, and the simple act of physical excursion helped with that. Did Esme change, or was it I? Why am I angry? I had so many questions in my mind, and began to welcome the arms of my wife.

I was glad she stuck with me, and I gently patted her arm. I fled to the next tree, and continued to think. She said nothing, although I felt her arms lovingly shower me with her affection through a gentle squeeze. I returned the gesture, as I now kept one hand upon her arm as I leapt to another tree. Did I neuter myself in trying to accept the modern family life? I accepted her punishment, and knew she meant to do it with my son as witness. Esme had not done anything other than what she mentioned. Why did I not speak up then? Did I force her to dominate me by my submission? Did I leave her no choice, but to make the decisions due to not raising my voice? I attempted to support her in every way, and in so doing, I lost myself. I am not comfortable with sharing responsibilities, and attempted to force it upon myself to make her happy. Did I overcompensate, and force her to take control?

I began to slow down, as my mind headed into another direction. Was this truly Esme's fault, or did I force the situation upon her? My thoughts rapidly changed from the ones I earlier had, and now I chose a direction. I jumped higher into the upper trees, until the mountains took over and the trees became much smaller. I landed on the ground, and placed my hands on the arms of my wife as I continued to run and leap. We moved higher into the mountains, until we came to a field like clearing. In the summer, this would fill with wild flowers, but now it was nothing but snow.

I finally came to a stop. I lovingly stroked the arms around me and enquired, "Esme, would you like to talk?" She firmly squeezed me in response, and then I felt her legs followed by her arms as they unwound from my body. I turned to face her, and saw that she had cried. I brushed at her tears with my fingers, and offered her a smile.

Esme stared at me with uncertainty, as she gazed into my eyes. Her hand moved to my hair, and brushed at it gently while she nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. "Carlisle, I never realised your pain. I should have known, and I am so very sorry. I did not mean to show you disrespect. Carlisle, I can think of none other who I esteem more than you."

I smiled warmly to my wife as I admitted, "Esme, I have always valued you and your opinions. You know this is true, as we seldom need to argue. You have earned my implicit trust, and now I understand the situation I placed you in." I stared into her beautiful golden eyes and admitted, "I forced you to dominate me. I gave you no choice."

Esme inhaled, and I noticed as she now fought for control of her beast. I ran my hands through my hair, and attempted to saturate the air with my pheromones. I assumed my recent exertions caused her current struggle. My beast slept soundly, but why ignore this opportunity to empower hers? Esme gained control, and managed to continue our conversation as she looked at me curiously and enquired, "I am a little confused. Carlisle, did you mean what you said back there?"

I took in a deep breath, and answered my wife with a nod of my head. I calmly stated, "Indeed, but my understanding was not there. Esme, I felt a great sense of anger over the situation, and immediately accused you. I now realize that was not entirely true, as I forced you into that role. I encouraged you to punish me to ease my guilt. At first, I came to you with what I needed. You performed excellently, and then I carried my trust for you in all things into this area. It started in Mackael's office. I demanded that you play my mother, but my thoughts were vastly different from your own."

Esme glanced at me with confusion and she attempted to explain, "I wanted to help you, and do everything I could to appease you. You do so much for me, that I eagerly wanted to support you with your request. Carlisle, I know the swats offended you. I felt them a necessity, but I now realize that they were not acceptable."

I shook my head lightly as I admitted, "No, Esme it was I that gave you no other choice. You were there to play a role, and that is what I intended too. Then you introduced the fight with Jasper. From that moment on, I was no longer in a role. I was your mate, and I attempted to pretend another identity. It was I you swatted, and not the student. I fell from the role, and you had no warning. I knew you played my mother, but in my eyes I was your mate and no other. Esme, I changed that day."

Esme stared at me in wonder, as I continued to speak, "From that day on I treated you like my mother. I no longer approached you when I required help with my guilt, and instead I accepted everything you said without question. In the truck earlier I asked if you thought me deserving of a spanking."

Esme glanced at the ground, and then returned her gaze to me as she looked into my eyes. In a quiet voice she explained, "Carlisle, I never understood why these punishments helped you, but in the truck today you explained the guilt."

My voice softened as I admitted, "Indeed, and they helped me tremendously. I now accept that it was my actions, which caused you to take responsibility over me. The question in the truck is my confirmation of this, as I asked you if I was deserving of a spanking. Esme, it was me who placed you in charge. You had no choice but to act, because in that simple question I relinquished my self-discipline. I believed at the time that my actions revealed my faith in you. Unfortunately, that was the trust of a child for their parent, and not that found between mates. I must once more take full responsibility for my own actions, and the resulting consequences of them. It is unfair of me to ask you to do this for me. That only increases your stress, as you now had another child."

Esme glanced at me with a slightly confused expression, but encouraged me to continue, "Esme, I no longer wish you to offer me guidance, and chastisement as you would our children. You no longer need to determine when my errors require correction. Adults have other ways to deal with this. I need you as my mate. If my actions anger or offend you, then I need my mate to tell me. Yell, shout, scream, or guilt as you did in the past. We spoke as equals."

I felt the fingers of my wife as they danced through my hair, and I offered her a smile knowing where her thoughts led her. At least that was my hope. Esme curiously glanced at me, as she enquired, "You no longer wish my help in these matters? Carlisle, you spoke in the truck that this helped with your guilt. I will do as you ask, but you are confusing me."

I smiled sheepishly to my wife as I admitted, "A lot of this is personal reflection, and how I have viewed our new roles. Esme, I do not wish to offend you, as the error was not yours. I want us to act more like mates. I felt more childish. When I offended you in the past, it was horrible, as I never knew how to correct for my errors. You would show me your anger, and I would have to think of a way to resolve it. Ask any husband, as we all know the horror of displeasing our mates. Unlike earlier in my study when you approached me and demanded my request for the spanking you deemed me worthy of receiving. I was your child and had two choices. By accepting, I acknowledged my guilt, and in refusal, I denied it. I did not have to correct the problem, as you did. This was not an action between mates, but a mother and her son."

Esme stared at me in confusion as she asked, "How did you see yourself as a child? Carlisle, I would never think of you as my son. You are a very dominant man in my eyes, and a man I proudly call my mate." She considered her words carefully, and wished to say more. I held my tongue and waited a few minutes before she admitted, "I see your point. I have felt that you needed me in this role, and I took on more responsibility to help you. I thought you had difficulty with the stress. When you placed me in this role, I thought it was due to your other difficulties. You continued to encourage me, and I had no idea that you wished otherwise. I feared you having a nervous breakdown due to the stress with the rogues, school, and the children."

I wrapped my arms around my wife, and held her in a loose embrace as we continued to talk. I stared lovingly into her eyes as I explained, "Giving you the responsibility to correct my wrongs made me little more than a child. Esme, I now understand you did not do this. I apologize for my earlier words said in anger. I found myself in that role, and could not understand why I was there. I blamed you, but it was really me. You did not change."

Esme considered my points and enquired, "Is this why the children have grown out of control? Carlisle, this past year saw many changes in the family, and I have noticed our children acting out more than ever before. I thought it was due to their boredom, or the close vicinity of so many other teens that also have secrets and know of our own. Our children never belonged with another group of youth, and now they travel together with the wolves and get into a lot of mischief. It pleases me to see that Sam has taken control, as the wolves were a bad influence on our children." I cocked my brow at my wife and she grinned impishly to me as she mentioned, "it is a mother's prerogative to place the blame on another woman's child." She brushed her lips against mine, and purred sultrily as she enquired, "What can we do to change the situation we have placed ourselves in?"

I found my body responding to the unspoken promises of my wife, and heard her seductive purr of acknowledgement. I inhaled sharply as her hand brushed against my groin, and a low rumbling from my chest showed her my approval. I gasped as she grabbed me through the material of my pants, and found it more difficult to focus on the conversation as I answered her question. "We show a united front to our children. If we disagree, we speak of it privately. We cannot let them get between us, and we show this with our un...i...ty"

I gasped and had to suck in deeply, as my wife began tender administrations. I gulped and attempted to finish the unpleasantness of before as I mentioned rapidly beyond the level of human comprehension, "you never suggest I need a punishment for my actions, as you allow me the right of an adult to settle the situation. When I am unable to do it on my own, then I will come to you and make my request. This is ..." I lost my train of thought, as her hand now gained my full attention.

I smirked at my wife, and leaned in for a kiss. She purred at me sultrily, and I felt her hands at the waist of my pants. This time I felt no humiliation as she unfastened the buttons, and then the zipper. My wife stripped me bare, as I still wore no underwear. Esme's hands danced across my chest, and teased me as they once more brushed against my groin. Seductively she rumbled in my ear, "Carlisle that we can do. I command you as my mate, to let me do this for you. Do not move."

I enjoyed the simple pleasure she gave, and did not know what she had on her mind. She tore off my shirt, and left me naked to the world as she began to kiss me. She brushed her lips against my chin, and then gave it a little kiss. She did the same to the nape of my neck and again on my chest. She inched herself lower with these gentle kisses, and then kneeled before me. She took it upon herself to pleasure me in a way we seldom venture. In so doing, she showed submission, as if in support of our earlier conversation.

I found myself breathing rapidly, as my fingers squeezed and pinched at her shoulders. They ran through her hair, as I pulled it closer to my face. My actions became much more desperate, until I could take no more and roared with an appreciative growl for the world to hear. Was that rumbling in the distance the result of my echo, or possibly an avalanche? I no longer cared, as my wife had completely satiated me. I glanced down at her in wonder, and she smiled lustily at me.

I grinned, as it was my turn to repay the favor. I fell to my knees and gently pushed at her chest as she lay down upon the ground. I gently removed her clothes, and set them to the side as I teasingly took my time. I told Esme to stay still, as I in turn kissed and tended different areas of her body. Naturally, I paid a little more attention to her assets, as they were of a personal interest to me. Eventually I made my way to the area that provides her with the greatest pleasure, and returned her earlier favour with an equally submissive act of my own. My wife groaned loudly and her chest rumbled mightily, as her pleasure built internally. I found myself already in a state wanting for more, but continued as my wife's rumbling grew in intensity. Her body convulsed as she loudly roared her growl of appreciation, but I did not stop and very shortly after, she growled once more. The mountains rumbled with her echoes.

Our mutual act of sexual submission confirmed our resolution of the earlier conversation. My mate and I are equals. This we proved again through our fornication in the snowy plain near the top of the mountain. We frolicked with great force, and thrashed about in the snow. It sprayed everywhere, and disguised our actions in the powdery white substance. It flew above and around us, as we thrashed about like wild animals. Our beasts completely escaped with loud growls and snarls as we engaged in the most pleasurable of acts. We once more growled our appreciation to the skies above. I held Esme in my arms as the snow gently returned to earth and covered us in a white blanket.

We snuggled beneath, and there we stayed until the sun no longer shone. I lovingly whispered to my wife as I suggested, "We should return soon. The wolves knew something was amiss, and I fear the search parties that may result if we fail to return."

Esme snickered and admitted, "Carlisle, even the wolves now know you better than that." I gazed at my wife curiously as she mentioned, "they heard our earlier growls and roars. You are a man of restraint, but you never fail to show your appreciation. Everyone knows what that growl means." I grinned innocently at my wife, and she shook her head in accusation "There is nothing innocent about you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You do not fool me with that look."

I pressed my lips passionately against hers and suggested, "It appears I have given you the wrong impression, Miss Esme Anne Platt." A low rumbling in my chest indicated my desire, as my wife and I found ourselves thrusting against the mountainside with animalistic passion. We awakened all nearby mortals with our growls of appreciation."

Esme giggled as she rose, and offered her hand to me. With my earlier tensions and troubles sorted, I felt more vigorous than normal. I accepted the hand, but pulled her down to me. She noticed immediately that I was once more ready to resume our mutual entertainment, and we fornicated once more. Our beasts played out, and it was Esme and I as we enjoyed our pleasures more seductively. We appreciated the gentle administrations, and our growls were somewhat tamer as we restrained to avoid awakening the mortals. She grinned at me and teasingly mentioned, "Edward is right, you are a sexual fiend." I gasped in shocked denial. Her lips covered my mouth as she pressed firmly against me. After sharing a few moments of passion, she pulled from me and sultrily whispered, "Do not change a thing."

I grinned wolfishly at my wife and admitted, "That was not my intention."

Poor Edward


	39. CLC V - Discussion with Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **Spanking Discussion

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**CLC V - Discussion with Jasper**

**_Sunday, October 21, 2012_**

Esme and I returned to the house shortly after one in the morning, and we checked on our fury children. Everything met my expectations, as there were nearly a dozen youth in the ward lying with the remaining beds pushed against one another. Junk food littered the counters, tables, and floor as they watched movies. Esme nudged me, and drew my attention to Renesmee snuggled with Jacob, and nearly asleep. I grinned at my wife as she leaned in and whispered, "They look adorable."

My first thought was of my son, and I glanced around the medical clinic looking for him. Edward was not here. The clinic was no cleaner than before, but I could live with this mess. I leaned into my wife and kissed her chastely on the cheek as I whispered for her ears only, "Would you like to stay for the movie? I can give my patients their final checkup for the night, and we can take Renesmee upstairs to bed?"

Esme smiled at me and pushed our chairs closer together so we could cuddle. I wrapped my arm around her, and she curled into my side as we waited out the last half hour of the movie. It ended in a final battle where the lone hero killed everything with his gun, and never had to reload the ammo. I rose from my chair and moved to the patients to give them a quick examination. Seth glanced at me while I worked with Jacob. He looked at Quill and said, "Put in the second part."

Leah watched me curiously, as her brother instructed Quil, and I noticed Jacob too looked as if wanting an answer from me. I shrugged my shoulders and admitted, "You have nothing else to do, as you cannot leave the bed. It does not concern me if you wish to watch movies now, and sleep all day tomorrow." Seth grinned at me and grabbed a bag of chips as he lay back against the propped up pillows. Renesmee waited for me to finish with Jacob, and then rested her head against his chest. I tapped on her shoulder and quietly mentioned, "Renesmee, it is too late for you."

She glanced up at me and quietly pleaded, "Papa, it is Saturday. I don't have classes tomorrow, and I can sleep in." Esme heard those words, and quietly approached us. I motioned to my wife. Nessie sighed deeply, and pried herself away from Jacob. Quietly she muttered, "This is not fair."

Esme hugged Nessie and grinned at her while she teasingly mentioned, "Young lady, it most certainly is fair. My parents forced me to bed when I was your age, and now I get to do the same to you. In the future, you will do the same with your own children. How is that not fair?" My granddaughter moaned at her grandmother's joke, and slowly crawled out from the bed. I finished checking my patients, and then we walked to our suite.

Alice met us at the door and hugged Renesmee as she said, "Night Nessie." My granddaughter unenthusiastically returned the affections, and then Alice whispered something to her. We did not hear it, but it caused Nessie to smile brightly. Alice hugged us and mentioned, "I'm going downstairs to watch the movie with the wolves." I offered her a small smile, and then she hugged Esme again and said, "Don't be too hard on him, okay mom? He feels really bad for what he did."

Esme returned the affection, and let out a small sigh as she admitted, "We all do Alice. You have my word that I will return him unharmed." Alice offered her mother an understanding smile, and left to join the wolves. Esme turned to me and admitted, "We need very little communication in this home with a telepath, a psychic, an empathic son, and a granddaughter who can show thoughts by touch." Nessie smiled proudly at us, and I grinned at her. In less than a minute, we made our way to her bedroom. Esme and I glanced at one another, and then at our granddaughter.

Renesmee looked warily at us, as we had not yet left. I placed a hand on her shoulder and mentioned, "Nessie, we would like to speak with you. May we join you inside?" She smiled at me, and I easily returned an affectionate one of my own as I gazed down at my granddaughter. Nessie stood to the side and waved us in, and then flashed. The room that looked messy and unkempt only seconds before now appeared spotless and well-organized. Nessie grinned innocently at us, as if the room always looked this way. Esme smirked at her, while I easily laughed and stuck out my hand to ruffle her hair. Nessie squealed in protest as she ducked out-of-the-way, and ran inside where she plopped on the bed.

Nessie glanced up at us and enquired, "I've all night to chat with you. What did you guys want to talk about?" She studied Esme, and then glanced at me. Quietly she enquired, "Did Dad get into a lot of trouble, because of me? Did he get a spanking, because of what we did downstairs?"

Esme gently patted Nessie's cheek as she quietly mentioned, "Nessie that does not concern you. There is no reason for you to worry about such things. Nessie, where is Edward?" Nessie shrugged her shoulders with a glance at the wall she shared with her parents.

I sat down on the bed beside her and gently held my granddaughter's hand in my own. Esme did the same thing on the other side, and Nessie looked curiously at her grandparents. In a calm voice I mentioned, "Nessie, I will neither confirm nor deny your question, as I do not speak of the punishments I give to my children. Whatever happened is a private matter, but I will tell you that nothing was your fault." I paused and gently stroked her hand while I waited for her to acknowledge my statement, "I need your help, Nessie. The medical clinic is a place for healing, and Edward is having difficulty accepting yours and Jacob's thoughts for one another. I hate to ask this, but I need you to avoid the clinic when your father is working. This is only temporary, but for the next little while can you promise not to visit with Jacob while Edward is down there?"

Nessie lowered her gaze, and peered up at us through her lashes, "Jacob needs me. Grandpa, he is so lonely down there, and he likes it when I visit. I do not want to stay away all day when I have school, and then when Dad is working. It doesn't seem fair."

Esme picked up a brush and ran it gently through Nessie's hair as she mentioned, "I know it seems unfair, but your grandfather wishes a meeting with your parents, Jacob, and you. We need to set rules for you and Jake. He will soon live with us, and we need to make sure that the house stays intact." Nessie huffed indignantly at the notion. Esme continued to speak patiently to our granddaughter, but I suspected she held back some annoyance. "One behavior we cannot allow is for you to lay with him. It does not matter which bed, as that is something that must wait until you are older."

Renesmee blushed profusely as Esme spoke, and stared at her grandmother with shock-filled eyes. "Grandma," she gasped and then glanced at me in humiliation. She lowered her gaze to the floor and mumbled without looking at either of us, "Grandma, we do not do that. I cannot believe you just asked me that." Nessie motioned to me while she looked at Esme and mentioned very quietly, "Grandma, can we talk about this when he isn't here?" Esme stared at our granddaughter in confusion, and then giggled as she realized what Nessie thought.

I chuckled in amusement and patted Renesmee's knee as I rose from her bed. "I happen to agree with you, and that conversation I will leave for you women to have." Esme smirked at me, and then I admitted, "That will have to wait for another time though, as it is rather late. It is half past one, and you need to sleep." Nessie sighed dejectedly, and politely reminded me that she no longer had a bedtime. I gently placed my finger under her chin, and lifted her eyes to mine. When they met, I smiled affectionately at her and admitted, "I will send Jacob to bed too, if he is up at this time. There is no reason for any of you to stay awake this late." Her eyes widened as she contemplated us ordering Wolfe to bed, and silently she nodded her head in understanding. I held out my arms, and she embraced me tightly as I kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well Nessie."

Esme rose from the bed, and Nessie hugged her grandmother without any prompting. A smile lit my wife's eyes, as she stared at our granddaughter. "Everything will work out dear, and we can discuss it in the morning." She lowered her voice and stage whispered to Nessie, "I understand your concern, and no worries there. Your mom and I can speak with you, and we will have our girl talk." Esme glanced at me with a playfully accusing glare as she mentioned, "No men." Nessie giggled at her grandmother's antics, and Esme kissed her on the forehead. They wished each other well, and we left her room. I closed the door, and glanced at the one where Jasper waited for our discussion. Esme inhaled deeply, and nodded her head as she mentioned, "I am ready."

I offered my wife a small smile, and gently squeezed her hand in comfort. Together we approached Jasper's door, and I stopped to knock. The door opened swiftly, and we both noticed he wore nothing other than his shirt, boxers, and socks. "Alice told me to expect you," he mumbled with his eyes to the ground, and stepped off to the side for us to enter. I glanced in the spotless room, and noticed he had two chairs facing the bed in preparation for our conversation. I assumed the lack of pants was something he did for his mother's upcoming discussion.

We walked to the chairs and seated ourselves, while Jasper closed the door and sat before us on the bed. He looked the visage of a much younger child, as he slumped with his head bowed down. I stared at him, until he raised his eyes to mine. I leaned forward and placed my hands on my knees as I enquired, "Jasper, what happened earlier today? What caused your anger and rage toward me?"

Jasper sighed deeply, and gazed at me while he spoke, "Carlisle, my concerns are for this coven. So many things have changed. We taunt the Volturi by living with our racial enemy, and they realize this. Charlie knows more than he should, as do the members of the Quileute council. The wolves all identify us, and now a professor." He glanced at Esme, and then at me as he enquired, "how long before the Volturi decides we deserve no more chances and takes action against us? Carlisle, we have become very lax as a coven. I know you wish to think of us as a family, but the reality is that the danger is very real. I used to think that you could handle anything, but lately something has changed. Your focus is not there, and you did not seem to care that another mortal knew our secret. This is not the Carlisle I used to know."

I gazed at my son, and we studied one another. Curiously, I enquired, "Jasper, these thoughts did not just occur to you. Why have you not addressed them with me earlier?" He shrugged his shoulders and glanced down to my shoes. I gently lifted his chin once more and mentioned, "We could not destroy this mortal, as people would notice his disappearance. He lives in a heavily populated area, and it was safer for us to gain his confidence. Yes, I am aware that there are ways we could finish him, but not without risks. Jasper, he will not speak of his knowledge."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked me anxiously. "Carlisle, you cannot possibly believe the word of a mortal. You know how meaningless it is. What would he do if money became a problem? Would he show who you are, and then hand us over to the human authorities? What would the wolves do if someone came to attack our family? Would they find out about the wolves?" He glanced accusingly at me and stated, "Carlisle, this was not well thought out."

"Jasper, the man is a doctor." I paused a moment, as Jasper had glanced away. He returned his gaze to me and I continued, "He correctly identified our low body temperature. He instantly realized the difference in our skin, and that we do not age. With this information, he understood that we are not human. With his gift, he knew I spoke the truth when I told him of being a protector of humanity. He also learned that his knowledge would destroy all of us. Jasper, he accepted the truth of both those statements. He wishes to support our cause, and he will not reveal who we are. We saved his life forty years ago, and he believes he owes us for that. Jenks keeps our secret for selfish reasons, as he likes the business. He would turn on us if there were profit in doing so. This man wishes to help us, and he will take the secret to the grave. He firmly believes it is his way of paying back his life debt, and he knows nothing about vampires."

Jasper glanced at Esme, and then turned his gaze to me as his mother stayed quiet. He groaned as he admitted, "I just hate that another person knows. I should have talked to you about it, but I was angry and wanted to avoid the problem by killing him." Jasper paused for a few minutes, and released a very low growl as he said, "you should have let me."

Esme heard the growl and rose from her chair as she scolded, "Jasper!"

I quickly interjected my wife and gently scolded her, "Esme, please, sit down." I did not have to tell her to stay quiet, as that was definitely implied. She glared at me for my impertinence, but sat down as directed. Jasper curiously watched our exchange. I gazed at my wife and took her hand in mine, and waited to see if she would pull away. She did not, but the tenseness I felt was ample enough communication to let me know she did not appreciate my reaction. In a soothing voice I mentioned, "I appreciate your wish to aid me." I offered her a small smile in comfort, but she did not return it. However, I sensed some of her anger left. I turned my focus back to Jasper and mentioned, "Is that the sole reason you challenged my leadership of the coven?"

Jasper glanced at Esme, who did not say a thing. She stared directly at him. He glanced at me and mentioned, "That was mostly the reason. Carlisle, you never have to worry about that again. I swore my life to you, and it no longer matters what I think. I just have to obey." He lowered his gaze to the floor and admitted, "I know how you play two different personas to separate the coven leader and the father. I never understood it, but there you have it. I swore my obedience to you."

"That is another matter I would like to discuss with you," I calmly mentioned. "Our relationship changed today, but not for the better. You are not my slave. Jasper, it is ignorant of me to assume that our relationship would stay the same as it was. I hope that we are able to strengthen it, and make it better than before. I do not want you as my slave, or as a personal soldier and bodyguard. Jasper, I want you as my son."

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and thought upon my words. "I do not feel like a son," he stated and glanced at the floor. "Good sons do not attack their father's, and today I tried to kill mine. How are we supposed to work through that, and don't tell me that a simple spanking will solve everything."

I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted his eyes to mine, "Jasper, you did not try to kill me today." Jasper stared at me, as if thinking I took one too many hits to the head this morning. He shook his head doubtfully and I continued, "You angrily threw me through a reinforced wall four feet thick. That is what you did to me. That was an act of passion, but you did not threaten me with further hostility. The coven leader understood your challenge, and he took you up on it. From that point on it was a battle to the death. Our race has established rules that take precedence over all others in regards to these fights. There were no further rules broken once the coven leader accepted your challenge."

Jasper sighed reluctantly at my words, so I continued to explain, "You fought the Coven Leader. You tried to kill him, and he is the only one that you needed to apologize for that action. You managed that nicely with your oath, and then he punished you through torture. The dirt made your injuries take longer to repair, and you suffered immensely for your rashness. The Coven Leader adequately dealt with the attempt at his life." My son's gaze fell to the floor, and I lightly touched his knee.

Slowly Jasper raised his eyes to mine. I felt regret wash over me, and realized this more intense sensation was not mine. I glanced at Esme, and knew she felt it too. "I did not want to test you, but I became angry and spoke out of frustration. I challenged you for all the wrong reasons, and I deserved to have my tail handed to me." He glanced sorrowfully into my eyes as he enquired, "How can you still call me, son?"

"I never stopped loving you," I sincerely stated. I gently grasped his knee as I commanded, "Son, use your gift." I sat back, and stared at him curiously, as I enquired, "How can you not know we speak the truth when you are able to read our raw emotions?" Jasper lowered his eyes to the ground, and I cleared my throat. Slowly he raised them to me and I asked, "Did you sense hate from me at anytime during our fight?" Jasper clenched his jaw, and slowly shook his head. I smiled softly to him and asked, "What do our emotions tell you?"

Esme interrupted our conversation as she rose from her chair and moved to the bed. She sat beside him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she pulled him closer. She firmly stated, "Jasper, I have never felt so much anger over the actions of one of my children, as I did with you this morning. I did not trust myself around you, because you tried to kill my mate. We had to keep you upstairs long enough for me to calm down, so I would not try to harm you for what you did. I was livid with you, but I never hated you. Jasper, you are my son, and I love you."

A strong sensation of worthlessness flooded through the room, and I felt compelled by the emotion. I closed my eyes, and mentally reminded myself that those were not my feelings. I took in a deep breath and enquired, "Jasper, where do you view your place in our family?"

The worthlessness sensation grew even stronger at my having asked that question. Esme glared at me, as if I intended for that to happen. I returned my focus to Jasper as I waited for his response. He gazed at the floor, and shrugged his shoulders. Gently I placed my finger under his chin and stated, "Jasper, I do not have Edward's gift. I need you to verbally answer my question."

Jasper sighed deeply as he glanced at Esme, and then at me. In a quiet voice he mentioned, "I'm the worthless son that can't do anything right. I don't even deserve to be your son. I don't know why you let me live. Bella the newborn had better control than I did, and I don't know if I will ever learn that. You are patient, but look how many times I make the family move. I cause so many problems, and today I tried to kill you. Carlisle, you were wrong. You should have destroyed ...," he gasped loudly at the sudden firmness of his mother's embrace, as she squeezed him tightly. His eyes widened, and he glanced at her arms around his waist, and then at me helplessly. Eventually she let up, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He failed to respond, but the feelings of worthlessness seemed to lessen.

I took in a deep breath as I stared at Jasper, and studied him with my gaze. In a firm tone I calmly stated, "You swore to the Coven Leader less than twenty-four hours ago, and already you question his decisions. Is it your opinion that he was wrong, and that you alone would make the right choice? Do you think he would approve of you questioning him in this way?" Esme watched Jasper curiously, as I asked this last question.

"No, that is not what I meant!" Jasper rapidly stated. He glanced at Esme, and then at me as he attempted to explain, "Carlisle, I do not understand why he let me live. I would not have done that in his place, and I cannot even take an oath right." Jasper balled his fists and closed his eyes tightly as he firmly stated, "I screw everything up!"

I stood before my son, and clasped his shoulder with my hand. I gazed down into his eyes and firmly stated, "Jasper, families accept and forgive one another. I do not know how your siblings will react to you, but it is something you must face. Eventually we will return to normalcy, but only if you accept the limitations I placed on your oath."

Jasper stared at me curiously, and wrinkled his brows in confusion. I acknowledged this with a tilt of my head, and then I explained as I firmly stated, "your oath applies only to the Coven Leader. You are not my sworn servant. If you attempt to fill that role, then your siblings will reject you as my personal spy. You will never fit in. I cannot use Edward's gift to monitor my children, no matter how easy that would make my life. None of his siblings would trust him. Jasper, if you attempt to live your oath out to the father, then the same will happen to you. The oath only applies to the Coven Leader."

He seemed no more convinced than before, so I explained, "Jasper, if you attempted to maintain that oath to me, then that would make you a Benedict Arnold in the eyes of your siblings. They would fear saying or doing anything around you, as you would report them. That would cause stress for everyone, and you will get into fights. Emmett will not tolerate a tattletale, and those brawls would greatly displease me. Your coven leader would also not approve of them, and you will have broken your oath."

"I am no Benedict Arnold!" Jasper seethed through clenched teeth, and then grew quiet as he contemplated the rest of my words. Esme stroked his back lovingly, as she continued to coddle him. She whispered affectionately, and he gave her a small smile. He glanced back at me as he mentioned, "I did not understand that at first, but it makes sense. I now realize why you want me to ignore the oath for family matters." He glanced at me and whined in complaint, "Did you have to compare me to Benedict Arnold?"

I smirked at his enquiry and admitted, "I thought that would help you to see reason." I studied my son curiously and mentioned, "Jasper, the wolves no longer trust you. They will not allow you to patrol on your own, at least until they know you are not a threat to mortals." Jasper sighed, as he glanced at the floor dejectedly. I placed my finger under his chin, and waited for his gaze to meet my own. I then enquired, "Would you like to represent the Cullen family in this war?"

Jasper sat up, and curiously stared at me. I stood to my full height and motioned for him to do the same. I spoke with him as one man to another while I explained, "Jasper, our world is in a state of war. We need to stay vigilant, and monitor the actions and movement at the front. I am unable to take on this other task, as I have the needs of my family, the medical clinic, and school to manage. I have attempted to keep abreast of the situation, but I require assistance. I need someone to take an active role in monitoring the activities. This person would work with, and take orders from Sam. They would also keep me informed. Jasper, I believe you are the perfect candidate. Your experience as a Major prepared you for this task." I attempted to study him, but his expression seemed rather blank. Curiously, I enquired, "Does this interest you?"

Jasper opened his mouth, but did not say anything. He stared at me in a near state of shock. Finally, he whispered, "I don't get it. Why did you pick me? Carlisle, I tried to kill you this morning. How can you trust me?"

I smiled as Esme stood from the bed, and wrapped her arms around our son's waist. The sight was rather amusing, as Jasper looked every bit the soldier. Esme clung to him like the mother she is, as if not letting her boy go off to war. I gazed into Jasper's eyes as I firmly stated, "Your oath of loyalty to the Coven Leader guarantees me that you will do what is in the best interest of the coven. You will report to me, and I can fully trust you. Jasper, can you think of anyone more suited for this task than yourself?"

Jasper grinned at me, and followed that with a salute. "Sir, it is an honour to accept this commission from you, and I will do it to the best of my ability." Ugh, and now we move back to our earlier role of commanding officer.

I returned the salute and said, "At ease soldier." He grinned at me, and then I motioned for him to retake his seat on the bed. Esme now sat beside me and curled into my side. I gently lifted her chin with my fingers, and kissed her affectionately on the lips. She returned it with equal passion. Jasper sat quietly, but we took pity on him and ended our affections. I glanced at Jasper, and placed a hand on his knee as I explained, "Jasper, this commission will keep you busy. Alice already dropped out of school, and I will let you do the same."

"Done, and done," Jasper said enthusiastically, and then glanced at Esme, as he quickly apologized, "Mom, it has nothing to do with you as a teacher. I really enjoyed your classes, but the work is very boring." He glanced at me for a bit of help as he mentioned, "Dad, you know what I mean."

Esme smirked at our son as she said, "Yes, you hated reading 'Little Women', and then you jumped at the first opportunity to drop school. I know how you think Jasper Whitlock Cullen." Jasper looked guiltily at his mother as she continued to tease him. "I understand too Jasper, and the commission your father has given you is important for the survival of our family." Esme received a warm smile from our son in response.

I whispered to Esme, "Sure you want to go through with this?" She confirmed her intention with a nod of her head. I glanced at Jasper and enquired, "Is there anything you would like to ask, or for us to discuss?" Jasper shook his head in response, and watched as I rose from my chair. "I am proud of you for accepting this new responsibility. It means a lot to me, and I know that you will give me quality information." Jasper dutifully nodded his head, and actually returned my embrace. I suspect it will take time for our relationship to mend, but this was a good start. I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "This is all I wished to talk about, and now I leave you with my wife who has something she wishes to discuss." Jasper stared curiously at my wife.

Esme glanced at me, and then returned her focus to Jasper as she mentioned, "We know how your father handles assaults against his mate, and tonight you will discover my reaction for what you did to mine." Jasper inhaled sharply at Esme's words. His eyes widened, and he gaped at her in horror. Esme lifted her brows curiously, as she enquired, "What is the matter, did your human mother never spank you?" His reaction and her question made me curious, and I stayed to listen.

"Not since I was very small," Jasper admitted as he stared at Esme. "Sure, Ma would give us licks with the spoon, or swing Pa's belt. They stung, but nothing like what Pa did. She stopped trying when I was young, and waited to tell Pa." I noticed as he rung his fingers nervously, and I realized that had nothing to do with the pain.

"Jasper, Alice already knows what Esme is about to do," I said guessing at the reason. His fidgeting did not improve much, and I realized my earlier thought was entirely inaccurate. "What troubles you?" I calmly enquired with a hand placed on his shoulder. He shook his head in response, and I offered him a small smile as I explained, "Son, I'll speak with Sam in the morning and make the arrangements." I glanced at Esme and offered, "I will wait for you in our bedroom." She smiled softly at me, as I embraced her. I gave her an affectionate kiss and reminded her, "I will stay close Esme, so call if you need me."

"You worry too much Carlisle, I have this," Esme assured me. She glanced at the door, and then to our nervous soldier as she mentioned, "I would prefer to use the bed, as that feels more motherly than your cold hardwood study." Jasper swallowed nervously, as he glanced at the bed. He stared at me pleadingly, as if wishing for me to do it instead. I never thought my children would ever want me to spank them. I noticed as he offered me a salute. I promptly returned it, and headed out of the room.


	40. CLC VI - Major Whitlock's Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **Spanking, and trauma. This chapter deals with the vampire nature. When the beast escapes, the true nature of vampires breaks free. Esme and Carlisle enjoy that during intimate times, but when dealing with anger the beast can murder. That is what happened in the first chapter of this series, 'Never Ending Night.'

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Esme's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**CLC VI - Major Whitlock's Regrets**

**_Sunday, October 21, 2012_**

I stared at the spot where I last saw Carlisle, and waited for him to close the door to our bedroom suite. Jasper shuffled nervously behind me, because unlike his father he could sense my emotionally chaotic state. I turned on my son and fiercely informed him, "Carlisle may have two personas which enable him to distance himself from your actions, but I do not." My eyes narrowed on him as I stated, "You attacked and attempted to kill my husband. I am his mate no matter the persona, and you attempted to destroy him. Jasper Whitlock Cullen, none have angered me more than you did today."

Jasper's nervousness did not worsen at my words, as his gift already warned him. Hesitantly he enquired, "What do you plan to do?" He glanced worriedly at the door, and then back at me as his gift read my fury. His hands were in constant motion.

He had reason to fear, as I had many horrendous thoughts running through my imagination. None of which I had decided on, but I suspected both Carlisle and Alice would burst down the door if things went badly. I glanced angrily at my son, and enquired, "Jasper, why did you keep your knowledge from Carlisle?" He glanced at me curiously, as if not quite understanding my question. In explanation I mentioned irritably, "Your gift easily detected my chaotic emotional state. I want to hug you and tell you everything is fine, and then I want to hurt you. I want to comfort you, and I want to kill you. My beast released and I beat your Father senseless as I tried to protect your hide. Now you have nearly destroyed him. You understand our natural protective instinct to protect our mate. Jasper, why did you not warn your father?"

Jasper returned to his seated position on the bed. He leaned forward on his elbows, and rested his head in the palm of his hands as he admitted, "I deserve it, because I have earned your anger. I ought to feel your wrath, and whatever punishment that involves." He looked at me pleadingly, and admitted, "Carlisle's compassion makes him too soft. He refuses to adequately deal with what I did."

My eyebrows rose at hearing those words. My anger increased to a nearly enraged state as I scolded, "You sound just like Carlisle when he wanted a beating!" I paused for a moment as I considered my words. Realization dawned on me as I glared at my son and furiously stated, "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you stop manipulating my emotions this minute!" He innocently glanced up at me, as I narrowed my gaze upon him.

I walked to the side of his bed, and firmly grabbed his ear. He yelped, as I angrily drug him to the corner near his metal military trunk. I released his ear and growled as I swatted his backside firmly using all my might. Jasper leapt high toward the ceiling, and jogged on the spot as he rubbed furiously. His eyes welled with venom and he stared anxiously at me. I motioned to the trunk and growled, "Sit down, and stop manipulating me! If I have to warn you again, there will be three of those swats rapidly placed on your backside."

The chaotic emotional state ended nearly instantaneously, and I found myself much less angered. My fury dissipated into nothing, and I once more felt in control of my emotions. I glanced at my son, who wriggled on the trunk and attempted to sit on his hip as tears dribbled down his cheek. I now fully understood why Carlisle fears having to discipline him. Jasper gasped out, "Sorry Ma, it won't happen again. You have my word on that!" He breathed in shakily, and attempted to restrain from crying out.

Jasper's eyes darted rapidly around the room, but he was unable to control his wriggling as he writhed desperately on the trunk. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lightly pressed down as I scolded. "Jasper, stop wriggling!" He stared at me with pleading eyes, but managed to restrain his desperate movements. His tears now flowed down his cheeks, and his feet rapidly danced against the floor to control the pain. I nibbled at my lower lip, as I hated to see him like this. Unfortunately, I felt it was the only way for him to understand. Calmly I enquired, "Jasper, are you ready to discuss this without manipulating my emotions?"

"Yes," he hissed desperately through his teeth. His legs bounced rapidly, as he tried to relieve the pain through the movement. He wiped at his face, but that had little effect as his tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I-I- s-s-s-o Sorry," he gasped, and leaned forward with his head past his knees. I assumed this was to remove some of the weight from his backside. I motioned for him to stand. Jasper promptly rose without any hesitation, and continued to dance as he rubbed furiously at his backside.

"That was just one swat," I stated firmly. "Now imagine what your father went through when he released my beast. Jasper, Carlisle suffered tremendously. You attempted to do the same thing with your gift." I tapped on his chin and drew his attention to me as I stated, "You know how guilty I feel when I think of Carlisle's pain. I had no idea what constituted a normal spanking, and based it solely from his actions and words. I beat the living hell out of him, and he egged me on for more. Tonight, my son, you did the same thing. Why would you deliberately risk my having to live with the guilt of doing that to you?"

"I didn't think of that. Ma, I just want my guilt to go away." Jasper straightened and stopped rubbing at his backside as he glanced at me. I suspected he would feel that swat for some time, but he ignored it for now. He gazed into my eyes and mentioned, "I took the coward's way out. I should have accepted death. Ma, I tried to destroy him. How can I ever forgive myself for that?"

I gently ran my hand through his hair and mentioned, "Jasper, trust me when I say this. It is not something that you can easily forgive. I will forgive you, but it will take time and a tremendous amount of effort on your part to regain my trust." Jasper's gaze fell to the floor, and I gently patted his check to regain his attention. He slowly raised his eyes to mine as I mentioned, "Your genuine remorse is assisting with that. Jasper, this is not a light spanking, and you will feel it for some time." I breathed in deeply and enquired, "Why are you about to receive one of the worst spankings of your undead life?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at me. He swallowed loudly, and hesitated to answer as he attempted to organize his thoughts. I felt waves of nervous anxiety wash over me, and knew it was not from me. It was all I could do to hold my beast back. Jasper glanced at me and hesitantly mentioned, "I tried to kill your mate, and I used my full force to push Dad through a wall."

I sucked in my breath at hearing his confession and quietly mentioned, "You used your full force. Maybe I should do the same." I stared hard at Jasper, and watched as he nervously stepped away from me. I walked towards him, and gently patted his cheek as I mentioned, "I cannot punish you for attempting to destroy my mate." I sighed and admitted, "Carlisle made that point rather clear. I am however punishing you for attacking your father with your full force, and sending him through the wall."

Jasper stared at me in confusion, and nervously rubbed his right hand over his left arm. He glanced at me and enquired, "Ma, do you want me to bend over the bed?" His eyes lowered to the floor, and quietly he pleaded, "Ma, please do not make me go bare." With a light shake of my head, he had the dreadful answer.

Jasper sighed quietly as I moved toward the king sized bed. I piled the pillows against the headboard, and climbed up to test them out. I sat toward the middle, and they provided enough support for my back. I pulled out an extra pillow, and placed it on my lap. My son stared curiously at me and I explained, "The pillow is for your privacy, so you do not need to fear pressing up against me in a way that would make both of us feel awkward." My soldier nodded his head, and waited for my command. Instead I instructed, "Jasper, I do not want you to destroy the bed, or the covers. Is there something you can use to prevent yourself from clawing and grabbing at it during the spanking?"

Jasper quietly stated, "I can wear boxing gloves, and that should protect everything if I am careful." He disappeared into the dressing room, and came out with a pair of boxing mitts made of tough leather. I glanced curiously at them as he admitted, "I tried to save the punching bags, but they still burst almost immediately." I nodded my head in understanding, and watched as he put on the gloves. I patted the spot to my right, and he quickly laid himself over my pillow-covered lap.

I slipped my fingers into the waist of his boxers, and heard him noisily sucking in air as I slid them down to his knees. "Jasper, I love you. Now remember what you did to earn this spanking. Think of Carlisle's expression when you pushed him. Do you remember his shock? That was not something he expected from you. You must learn to control your emotions, and your outbursts. Jasper, it is my wish that my efforts tonight will help you with this in the future." I stared at his backside, and noticed a print of my hand from earlier. That was not something I expected to see, but it too would heal.

I ignored all pretense of a warm up, and started into the spanking with firm swats. This spanking must serve a purpose, and I could not have it end too early. I took my time between each swat, and landed them every three seconds. I also used a good amount of force with each one, but nothing near the full force one I gave him earlier.

Jasper immediately tensed after the first swat to his backside, but he gave no other reaction. The second swat covered half of the hand print area, and Jasper squealed painfully. I never heard such a sound from him before, and I began to worry about possibly damaging him. He panted heavily over my lap, and I felt as his breath hitched. Quietly I enquired, "Jasper, should I call Carlisle in to look at the swat? It left a hand print, as if you had a human backside."

Jasper sniffed back his venom as he shook his head, "No, that is okay. Ma the mark will go away in a few days. Is it lighter than the rest of my skin, or a little translucent?" I nodded my head quietly, and then verbalized my response. He sucked in his breath and mentioned, "That was some hit. Ma, it will go away. That is similar to a bruise."

"I did not think vampires could bruise like that," I mentioned as I stared at the mark. He shrugged his shoulders, and without warning I began spanking him again. He stiffened immediately, and I attempted to avoid the area with the mark. I continued the slow rhythm of one swat every three seconds. After the twentieth firmly applied swat, I heard him cry out softly. He gasped, and hissed as he sucked in his breath and attempted to keep quiet.

I continued the spanking. Jasper now cried openly, and I could see the wetness on his gloves as he tried to wipe away the tears. He cried out with every swat, and then I focussed on his sit spots. I used a quarter of my full strength as I applied six hard swats to each one, and I sensed Jasper's grief as he screamed into a pillow. I upped my force to half, and rapidly swatted each sit spot, and then the half of his backside that did not already have a mark.

Jasper howled louder than Carlisle had in the tree, and he screamed out his pain. His shouts echoed in the room, and I knew everyone in the house could hear. I suspected the wolves too heard his cries. I stopped spanking him over a minute ago, and he continued to writhe over my lap. I gently pulled up his boxers, and heard a painful roar as he flew from the bed and stomped his feet against the floor. He moved his hands toward his painful backside, and pulled them away immediately. He continued his dance for the next ten minutes, as he sobbed and cried in a desperate attempt to lessen the flames.

I glanced at the bed and noticed that he was correct, and he destroyed nothing during the spanking. I would have to remember his trick in the future, as that would save on bedding. I rose and walked over to my son, as I gently wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Quietly I mentioned, "Jasper, you will remember this spanking fondly, as it will seem very light in comparison to the next one." He sucked in his breath, but his sobbing made it difficult to notice. In a firm voice I stated, "Do not attack family members." Jasper nodded his head quietly, and sniffed loudly as he tried to regain control of himself. He sobbed pitifully, and did not stay on my lap so I could comfort him.

Jasper swiped his sleeves across his face, and did not look at me while he continued to sob. I felt waves of anguish crushing up against me. I approached him once more, and wrapped my arms firmly around him. This time he returned the gesture, and hugged me tightly in his embrace. I felt his cheek resting against the crown of my head, and heard his sniffles as he tried to pull himself together.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Jasper to compose himself, and many tissues. Eventually he sniffled away his tears. He gave me one last squeeze, and then gently released me from our mutual embrace with a kiss on my cheek. "Mom, I promise that will never happen again." I smiled softly at him. He shook his head as he explained, "Seriously, mom you have no idea. That was the worst spanking I have ever felt. That was the most painful, and excruciating experience. Is that what you did with Dad the first time?"

I sadly shook my head and admitted, "No, this was less. Jasper, you have no idea how badly beaten your father was. Those last two swats I gave you were the same force I applied to nearly every swat on him." Jasper's eyes bulged at my confession. I smirked at him and admitted, "Your spanking was extremely difficult too, and I can imagine you do not wish to repeat that anytime soon."

Jasper shook his head sadly as he admitted, "Never again do I want to feel that. Mom, that was brutal. Dad gives a hard spanking, but nothing like that." He attempted to rub at his backside again, and glanced sheepishly at me as he admitted, "I will remember this for many days to come."

"Eleazar and Carmen will arrive later this afternoon," I mentioned, but had to stop at Jasper's loud gasp. He inhaled sharply, and gently touched at his backside with a light shake of his head. Jasper moaned quietly as if he suddenly experienced another painful swat. Gently I placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed a palm against his other arm. "Jasper, son, what is it?"

Fresh tears leaked from Jasper's eyes as he bitterly moaned, "I cannot hide this from Eleazar. Ma, he will know!" I glanced curiously at him and he motioned to his backside. "Ma, Eleazar is a very wise man. He will see me and realize that I was a bad little boy who had his britches removed and his backside warmed." Jasper paced the room rapidly, and stopped to glance at me. "Ma, can Alice and I go to Dad's apartment in Vancouver?" I shook my head, and Jasper desperately pleaded, "Please, Ma I cannot let Eleazar see me like this. Ma, you have to let me go, please?"

"Jasper, the answer is no. You will have to face him just as you are," I said without any hesitation. My arms folded over my chest as I stared up at him and firmly stated, "He will know you suffered a spanking once he hears what you did. Jasper, you cannot expect us to keep that from him."

"NO," Jasper shouted, "Ma, you don't understand!" His voice was still quite loud as he started pacing again, "Ma, you have to let me go." In his frustration, he did not hear the door open, although I would have expected the slight breeze to alert him. Jasper threw his hands to his hair and quietly stated, "Ma, I am going. If you don't give me permission, then I will have to find another place. I do not want Eleazar to know."

Carlisle's voice remained calm, but the frustrated sigh was clear. He stepped into the room and stated, "Jasper, I will not tolerate your disobedience to me or my mate." Jasper's eyes widened at hearing his Father's reprimand, and he quickly pivoted to face him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Carlisle strode over to our son, and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. He held Jasper in his gaze, and stared into our son's eyes as he calmly stated, "Jasper, I heard your screams and assumed your mother got through to you." He glanced briefly at me, and then stared hard into Jasper's eyes as he enquired, "What is so important that you wished to risk your backside further?"

Jasper barely managed to control himself after the spanking I gave, and now his Father threatened another. This was too much for the youth. He slowly took a step back, and then another without saying a word. His eyes watered, but they did not leave his father as he slowly shook his head. I cleared my throat and calmly stated, "Carlisle, he cannot take anymore."

"Dad," Jasper squeaked out, and then clenched his teeth together as he swallowed. His head continued to shake, and he held his hands out defensively. He opened his mouth and his voice hitched anxiously as he tried to talk. With rapid speech, he mentioned, "Dad, please no." He glanced at me and tearfully stated, "Mom, I did not mean disrespect. I just panicked." His gaze promptly returned to his father. He wiped his fist across his eyes, as venom threatened to leak from them. Jasper explained anxiously, "Dad, Eleazar will know I received a spanking. I cannot hide this from him, because I am in a lot of pain. He will figure it out. Dad, please don't make me stay at home. I want to leave for a couple of days so I can heal."

Carlisle had no way of knowing about that first swat, and I did not feel Jasper needed anything further. I approached my husband and placed the palm of my hand gently against his chest. I lowered my tone and pleaded with my mate, "Carlisle, he had enough." He glanced at me while I spoke, and listened as I continued to explain, "I did not go easy with him. Jasper speaks from fear, and you know how our sons view Eleazar. It humiliates him that Eleazar will find out."

Carlisle breathed in deeply as he admitted, "Esme, there is no excuse." He turned his attention on our son and calmly stated, "Jasper, Eleazar already knows of your challenge to the Coven Leader. I spoke with him to hear his thoughts on the punishment, and we both agreed it was an unfortunate necessity. The two other options were banishment and death. Would you have preferred banishment?" Jasper's eyes widened and fearfully shook his head. He glanced at me, and then his father.

Carlisle nodded his head, and sincerely spoke, "It pleases me to hear that. The thought of banishment never even occurred to me until Eleazar brought it up. Jasper, I love you and do not want to lose you." Carlisle placed a hand on the youth's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Calmly he stated, "Eleazar knows of the spanking, and he will try to make you comfortable. Jasper, this is how I punish the members of my family. It does not mean you are a child. Eleazar is well aware of that."

Jasper sucked in his breath and winced painfully at his father's words. He gasped loudly and stated, "Dad that is embarrassing. It's bad enough when you do it, but this time I got a good hiding over Mom's knee. Dad, I feel like a toddler. How can I face him?" Jasper stared helplessly at his father, and wiped shamefully at his now leaking eyes. Carlisle wrapped his arms around the youth, who responded by attempting to pull away. His father held him tightly, and refused to let go. I watched curiously, as Jasper's shoulders began to shake. Carlisle gently rubbed his hand against the youth's back, and soothingly spoke words of love and comfort while the boy sobbed helplessly in his father's arms.

I held my tongue, as this was something they both needed. I glanced at the door, decided against leaving the room, and opted instead to observe. Carlisle continued to hug the youth while he cried. The elder spoke in a calm voice as the youth regained control. "Jasper, you made an adult decision today, and this punishment was not made to make you feel childish. It is a painful punishment designed to dissuade you from making similar decisions in the future. You have shown this same lack of forethought again this evening by shouting at your mother and then deeming yourself above the rules by threatening to leave without her permission."

Jasper winced noticeably at his father's chiding, and sniffed as he tried to suck back the venom. Softly he mentioned, "Dad, I just do not know how I can face him. I like Eleazar, but I do not want to stay here while he is. Dad, please let me and Alice take a short trip somewhere."

The golden-haired elder gently shook his head as he calmly replied, "No Jasper that is not something I am willing to consider. In a few hours, I will send my children out hunting. I want everyone well fed before Eleazar arrives, and that includes you. I would hate to spank any of my children with guests in the house, and hunting will help with your control." Carlisle glanced at me with an affectionate smile as he continued to speak with our son, "Esme and I fed earlier." He gently swept the hair from our son's face and firmly commanded, "You will return to your room after the hunt, and stay here until your chat with Eleazar."

Jasper winced at his father's last command, and started to shake his head before thinking better of it. His shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly in defeat. I barely heard his hesitant whisper, "Carlisle, do you s-still plan to spank me?" The elder hardened his face in determination, and he silently nodded his head in response to the question. Jasper groaned softly, and pleadingly glanced at me.

I shook my head and mentioned, "Jasper, you brought that on yourself. I attempted to talk your father out of it, and you knew better than to speak like that." I studied my son with my gaze as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Eleazar will want to speak with you, and help to remove the awkwardness." We both watched as his father moved toward the chairs, and pushed one to the side. He then set one in a central area of the room, and sat upon it.

Carlisle patted his lap, and motioned Jasper to stand at his right. Our son's eyes widened fearfully, and he pleaded desperately with his father. The elder patiently responded with another pat on his lap, and the youth took a slow and hesitant step. Eventually he managed to stand where his father indicated. Carlisle took in a deep breath, and calmly enquired of our son, "Why am I about to spank you?"

Tears leaked down Jasper's cheeks, as he fearfully contemplated Carlisle's intentions. Quietly he laid himself over his Father's lap, and desperately pleaded, "Dad, Ma blistered my backside worse than anything I ever felt." He sniffled pitifully, and sucked in his breath as Carlisle gently pulled his boxers down. Jasper strained against the urge to cry out, and desperately kicked out with is legs in trying to curb the pain of his reignited backside.

Carlisle stared at the hand print, and glanced at me curiously. He cocked his left brow, and looked back at the mark. He did not need me to do so, but I confirmed knowledge of it with a nod of my head. He lightly touched the print, and watched as Jasper stiffened. The Doctor gently pressed on it, and our son sucked in his breath loudly through clenched teeth. He applied a little more pressure, and Jasper responded with a piteous cry that the others could easily hear. Carlisle unzipped the sweater he wore, and pulled it over his head. I watched curiously, as he gently laid it on our son and covered his currently exposed condition. Once he ensured Jasper's privacy, Carlisle turned his focus to me and studied me with his gaze. Calmly he enquired, "Esme, what happened?"

I glanced at Jasper, who looked at me apologetically, and then I explained, "Jasper attempted to enrage me, and my emotions were in a chaotic state. I felt love for him, and then I wanted to destroy him. I did not want to hurt him, but I wanted to harm him. It was a horrible sensation, and then I realized that he was causing it. I told him to stop, but he refused. That warning swat made him see reason, and he withdrew his manipulations."

Carlisle sighed and lowered his gaze, as he gently rubbed Jasper's back. The youth softly whispered, "Mom, please forgive me. I should not have done that to you." I kneeled beside his face, and he glanced at me with pleading eyes. I smiled softly at him, and gently ran my fingers through his hair while whispering my acceptance of his apology. Carlisle cleared his throat, and Jasper stiffened as he shamefully pleaded, "I know Pa, we talked about this before. It shouldn't count! I didn't do it to you."

Carlisle breathed in slowly, and shook his head. He calmly expressed his disappointment in our son as he mentioned, "Jasper, it does not matter who you attempted to manipulate. You tried to control the situation, as you knew your mother was about to spank you. Son, we cannot have you controlling our emotions like that, as it will harm you physically. Mentally the guilt will eat away at us, and look how tense your mother is now." Jasper hid his face into his father's calf, and refused to glance in my direction. Carlisle nudged him, and slowly our son obeyed. Jasper stared at me, and winced guiltily as he mouthed his apologies to me.

I lovingly stroked his hair, and glanced up at Carlisle in trying to determine where his thoughts were. I gently swept Jasper's hair back, but it was difficult considering he hung over his father's lap. "Jasper, I have already forgiven you. The swat was for attempting that with me, and you owe me nothing else." I glanced at Carlisle, and watched as he lifted the sweater from Jasper's backside.

I held my arm out, and Carlisle handed me his sweater. I accepted it, and folded it neatly before setting it on the floor. I turned my focus back to Carlisle, as I was curious to know what he intended. He calmly addressed our son, "Jasper, when will you learn. Your mother could have seriously harmed you today, and you are lucky that you managed to escape with just a slight contusion. Son, things can get out of control very rapidly, and nobody wants to see that happen." Jasper cried out as Carlisle landed a firm swat on his backside.

The youth stiffened immediately, and began to squirm as his father rapidly swatted his backside. He took no time between swats, and moved at near vampire speed as he punished our now screaming son. His cries echoed throughout the house, and we knew those outside could hear them. Jasper refused to plead with Carlisle, but I noticed as he turned a pleading gaze on me and desperately sought refuge.

Jasper squeezed his eyes tightly, and snorted air noisily in trying to stop from crying out. That did not work well, as he arched his back and howled his pain to the ceiling. Carlisle worked his backside expertly, and avoided ever connecting with the hand print I had earlier left. This mattered little to Jasper, as he kicked his legs desperately in trying to avoid the pain. Carlisle stopped after ten swats and asked, "Jasper, why am I giving you this spanking?"

Jasper sobbed over his Father's lap, and I assumed Carlisle did that deliberately to give our son a short break. The youth sucked in his breath loudly through his teeth, and attempted to gain control of himself. Carlisle waited patiently. Jasper sniffled pitifully, and then quietly admitted, "I argued with mom, and I disobeyed her. I tried to force her to agree with me by threatening I would go somewhere else and not tell her where."

Carlisle nodded his head, and tilted the boy forward to gain access to his sit spots. Jasper's eyes bulged fearfully, as the first swat rained down on the very sensitive place. He thrust his hands down hard, and pushed against his father's thigh while desperately attempting to wriggle off the lap. Carlisle's expression drastically changed, as he stared at our son with shock-filled eyes. He waited for Jasper to calm down, and then returned to the role of a Doctor and gently examined Jasper's backside.

The youth sobbed desperately as he attempted to regain control of himself. Carlisle lifted him from his lap, and placed him on his feet. He rose from the chair, and embraced our son as he stated, "Jasper, we are done." Our son wrapped his arms eagerly around Carlisle, and embraced him firmly as he cried on his father's shoulder. Carlisle gently rubbed his back, and I gently helped my son dress. I was very careful of his backside, but felt him tense and cry out as the material of his boxers rubbed against the skin. Carlisle's embrace tightened around Jasper as he stated, "Let me know when you are able to dress and move about. The hunt can wait until you are ready." Jasper sniffed, and gently pulled away from his father as he wiped at his eyes. Carlisle calmly stated, "Son, come and see me if you want to talk."

I realized Alice had to know that Jasper was now ready for her, and I opened the door to their bedroom. A breeze rushed past, as Alice flashed to her mate. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and rested her head against his chest as she mentioned, "Jasper, that looked horrible. I agree with Dad, because you cannot keep doing that. What if mom lost control and really beat you?" She gazed pleadingly into her mate's eyes, as she begged, "Please do not ever do that again."

This was our hint to leave, and we walked in silence to our bedroom. Carlisle said nothing in front of the children, but I suspected there was something on his mind. We closed the door, and he affectionately wrapped his arms around me, and walked me toward the bed. There we lay down, and curled up together. Softly he enquired, "Esme, did you want to talk about it?"

I nodded my head quietly, as my anxiety swelled within me. "Carlisle, did I abuse him?" I asked fearfully, as that thought ran constantly through my mind. Seeing Carlisle's reaction and his sudden cancellation of the spanking made my fears even more real.

Carlisle gently stroked my hair with his fingers, and if not for our earlier session in the snow, I would suspect his beast was trying to escape. He kissed me affectionately on the cheek, and admitted softly, "No, you had not abused him Esme. That hand print made me cautious of the possibility, but I understand why it was necessary. That is the reason Jasper's spankings are very difficult."

I turned to face my mate, and lightly brushed against his stomach in a tickling motion. He smirked at me, and attempted to pull away. Curiously, I moved closer, and ran my fingers to his side just below the ribs. I brushed them ever so softly, and felt him shudder as he once more attempted to pull away. I grinned impishly at him, and brushed my fingers midway up his ribs when I heard the first snorted laughter from my mate. Carlisle gasped, and briskly rolled away from me. He pushed himself off the bed, as I giggled helplessly at his reaction. In a firm voice Carlisle stated, "That does not leave this room."

I grinned impishly at him, as I was already making plans. He took that as a challenge, and pounced at me where I lay. His fingers moved rapidly along my ribs, and I realized increased vampire sensation was not only in the more pleasurable areas. The already sensitive tickle spots had a much more intense feeling, and I found myself huddling protectively against the light ministrations of my mate's fingers. I gasped, and cried out, "I give up, Uncle. Whatever you want, please stop!" I laughing pleaded through my tears. Carlisle wolfishly growled at me, but he did not relent. In a total act of desperation, I called out, "Stop, you're going to make me wet myself!"

He stopped instantly, and we stared into each other's eyes before falling into a state of laughter. That was never a problem, as vampires do not have that particular body function. He ran his fingers through my hair, as I did his. I stared adoringly into his beautifully golden eyes, and watched as he moved closer and gently pressed himself against me. I was not entirely too surprised to find my mate ready for another type of action. I gently pushed him, so that his back lay flat against the bed.

I moved to the waist of his pants and unfastened them. To my delight, he still had not put on his boxers. I tugged his pants down to his knees, and then I instructed, "Do not move." He smiled up at me, and watched as I walked into the dressing room. I tossed my clothing into the hamper, and briskly returned to my mate. He took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing, and now lay naked with his hands clasped behind his head. He glanced at me wolfishly, as I leapt toward him and tackled him on the bed. We frolicked and thrashed, and thoroughly tested the springs of the mattress. We had to restrain ourselves, and thankfully, our bests were much easier to control. We celebrated our love with loud rippling roars of gratitude, and spent the next few hours cuddled together.

Carlisle smirked at me and suggested, "I should install a camera."

"Don't you dare," I threatened with a playful swat to his backside. With a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders I admitted, "Emmett and Rose already beat you to it." Carlisle sat up and stared curiously at me as I informed him, "Why else would they need wiring to their ceiling, and one way mirrors over their bed with a compartment behind them." A wolfish grin came to my mate's lips as I explained, "They knew exactly what they wanted." I watched Carlisle curiously, and I suspected he would soon pay Emmett a visit.


	41. CLC VII - Hunting & the Volturi

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **Story development chapter

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Jasper's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**CLC VII - Hunting & the Volturi**

**_Sunday, October 21, 2012_**

Alice comforted me after my ordeal, but that was hours ago. We now rested on the bed and chatted casually. I had the pillow tucked under my chest, and gazed lovingly into her adoring eyes. She sat beside me and gently played with my hair as she hummed softly. Alice affectionately stroked my cheek as she stated, "Jasper, I need to talk to Carlisle." I glanced curiously at my mate and gave her a questioning look. She smiled sadly at me and mentioned, "Now is not a good time to go hunting with our siblings." I felt her fingers under my chin as she gently turned my face to hers, and gazed into my eyes. With a light shake of her head she admitted, "Dad is right. Jasper, you need to hunt."

I groaned softly and watched as my pixie bound off the bed and ran to the door. "I have an idea, wait here." I smirked at her with a nod of my head, as I had no other choice. Carlisle saw to that when he grounded me to the room. I pushed myself upwards, and rose from the bed. With Alice out of the room, I decided to check my backside. I gently rubbed at it, and attempted to work out a bit of the sting. I heard Alice's voice, but I was unable to make out her words. It sounded like she was talking with Carlisle. I held my breath and cupped my hands behind my ears as I attempted to listen to their conversation. My gift did not pick up any hostile emotions, so that was a good thing. At least she wasn't getting herself into trouble due to me.

I glanced to the jeans I earlier wore, and decided against those. Hunting required running, and I did not want to feel that denim with every step. I glanced to my metal trunk in the corner, and looked at the clothes Alice laid out for me. The tracksuit was perfect, and with a mate like her, I never needed to enter the dressing room. It was actually better that I didn't, as she would just make me change. I slid on the clothes, and felt no pain from wearing them. I listened for Alice, and she was still speaking with Mom and Dad. It was time to test my theory, and I did so as I leapt on the bed. I jumped around thoroughly while I assessed the different movements, and my level of pain with each one. I needed to know what I could expect before facing the enemy, even if that was only a deer.

Sensing that I could handle the requirements of hunting, I jumped from the bed and landed with a loud thump against the floor. The door swiftly opened, and Alice dashed into the room. She smirked at me, and giggled as she explained, "I hoped to arrive before you got off the bed. Did you have fun?" I grinned at my mate and wrapped an arm around her neck as I gently pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled at me, and pressed her lips against mine as we shared a few moments of passion.

A rude knock interrupted us, and Alice flashed over to the door to let them in. I took a step back as I noticed who it was, and glanced first at Carlisle, and then at Esme. Curiously, I looked at Alice, and studied her with my gaze. She seemed to expect their arrival, and she was not worried. At least she didn't get into any trouble. I offered my Coven Leader a salute, and he promptly returned it. Carlisle approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He studied me with his gaze, and enquired of me with concern in his voice, "Jasper, are you ready to hunt?" I nodded my head silently, and glanced at my mate.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, and kissed me chastely on the cheek as she stated, "I told Mom and Dad about my visions. Jasper, it is too dangerous for you. The wolves do not trust you, but they would not deliberately harm you. The problem is with some of the younger wolves and their eagerness. They cause problems for us and for them as well. You can't go hunting until after you start working with Sam, and then the younger wolves will better understand the situation." I smiled softly at my mate, and inwardly hated this situation even more. I couldn't blame them for not trusting me. I wouldn't trust me either.

I attempted to kill not only my Dad and Coven Leader, but also the one man responsible for our treaty with the wolves. That treaty becomes void without Carlisle, as he is the one that enforces our way of life. They may eventually work out a new treaty, but as it stands, we would move. They would stop phasing, and the Volturi would wipe them out, as the wolves would have no ability to fight them off. Without the constant vampire presence that we provide, the wolves become nothing more than ordinary humans.

I heard Carlisle's voice, but I completely missed the words. I looked at him with a startled expression and heard him say, "Jasper, you are projecting very intense feelings of remorse." I swallowed venom, and glanced guiltily at my mate. I felt Carlisle's hand gently squeeze my shoulder as he enquired, "Son, would you like to talk about it?" I gazed at his shoes, as I slowly shook my head. I felt his finger under my chin and looked back at his eyes as he offered me a genuine smile. He spoke calmly, and sincerely stated, "Jasper, you have my forgiveness. We all make mistakes, and I understand that. Son, you have shown me many times over the years that I should trust you, and I do. You have my complete faith."

Esme glanced at her mate, and then stared at me as she studied me curiously with her gaze. I could not tell what she was thinking, but she already made her point clear. I will have to earn her trust back, but I had her love. That confused me, but women often say things that do not make a lot of sense. Entire sanatoriums are full of men who tried to reason the things their wives said. Thankfully, my wife sees the future, and cannot read thoughts. Esme spoke softly as she mentioned, "Jasper, Alice asked us to join your hunt." I looked at my mate curiously, and noticed how delighted she looked by this prospect. What was my little minx up to?

I shook my head as I mentioned, "You don't have to on my account. I know you two are busy." They have important matters to concern themselves with, and should not have to waste time with their worthless son. Alice should not have asked them. I glanced at my mate, and she looked so happy. I didn't need my gift to tell me that. I studied Carlisle a moment, as I attempted to read him with my gift. He seemed genuinely concerned, and I knew he loved me. Esme was a different matter entirely. I could sense her love for me, but her emotions were so chaotic. They were hard to read.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the door of our balcony. "I knew you would try to argue, so I didn't tell you about my plan." I smirked at her and saw as she shook her head. She chuckled and admitted, "Jasper, I didn't need my gift to tell me that." She glanced at Carlisle and enquired, "Where do you want to go?"

Carlisle motioned to the North as he admitted, "I detected cougars in the area, and if we are lucky you might find a bear." He offered Esme a smile, and the two of them exchanged something with their looks. I hoped he was right, as a mountain lion would do my thirst some good. I leapt from the balcony, and noticed as my parents and Alice soon joined. She motioned for Carlisle to take the lead. The three of us stared blankly at my mate, and my gift told me that I was not the only confused one in our little party.

Carlisle ran with much less speed than normal, and I assumed it was due to his compassion over my current state. It hurt to run, and it pleased me that we moved slower. The three of them jumped the river, but I paused too long and hesitated on the cliff. I realized my error, and quickly jumped in the hope of them not having noticed. The landing was brutal, as pain thundered up my backside. Carlisle bent down, and began fussing with his shoes as if needing to tie them. I suspected he fully understood my situation, as Alice mentioned the difficulties he had when they ran to school after his punishment. None looked in my direction, so I took a moment to give my backside a quick rub.

We ran north, when my gift alerted me to a strong emotion that was not from our group. "Wait, hold up," I mentioned, as I began sniffing at the air. My family soon joined, as they too attempted to find whatever danger I detected. Something was not right, and I sensed panic. I also detected revenge, and I noticed that emotion grew as we walked to the East. I grabbed Carlisle's attention and whispered quietly for his ears alone, "Someone is watching us. When you walked to the East, they felt revenge. It strengthened as you moved in that direction. They also feel panic."

Oddly enough, we could not pick up another scent. We failed to detect another vampire, person, or wolf. This likely meant that it was a vampire, and they traveled high above us. Carlisle and I walked to the east, and the women followed. The vengeful emotion continued to increase, and then another emotion appeared. This one of delight, and I quickly detected the source's direction. I listened, and could not hear anything. I walked toward the strength of the emotion, and realized Carlisle was not the intended target. I flashed to Esme's side, and crashed into something solid. Whatever I hit went flying, and frustration became its most dominant emotion.

We could now follow the scent, but we did not need to give chase. My tackle of the creature caused it to stumble and crash into a nearby tree. We heard the impact, and saw the tree sway from the force. The four of us held our hands out and ran in toward the tree. Alice found the invisible vampire, as she crashed into it and fell to the ground landing on her butt. That gave me enough time to wrap my arms around its waist. Carlisle quickly moved in, and together we managed to restrain the creature.

We struggled on the ground and attempted to hold her. From Carlisle's direction, I began to sense his uneasiness about something. I glanced at him and smirked as I realized what might have happened, as he struggled with her arms and attempted to restrict her upper torso. "Female," I told him, and received a firm nod of acknowledgement. I snickered quietly, as I had my suspicions about how he acquired that knowledge. I knew not to ask.

Carlisle's voice became deep, as he took on the persona of the coven leader, "I am Carlisle, leader of the Olympic Coven. You are in our territory, and I believe you wished my mate harm. Reveal yourself, or suffer an immediate death." I glanced at Carlisle, and made sure to restrain the legs of the unknown female. That is the second such utterance he made in as many days.

A petite young woman became visible nearly immediately. Carlisle gasped, as he looked upon her face. He glanced at Esme, and then back at the woman beneath us. He was no longer the coven leader as he spoke, "Lucinda?" Carlisle suddenly had four sets of eyes staring at him. Three of them were curious while the forth showed signs of lust. Carlisle kept his hold on the woman and enquired, "Lucinda, why did you attempt to attack my mate?"

The woman purred as she stared into Carlisle's eyes and mentioned sultrily, "I see that nothing has changed. Do you boys intend to tease me, or are you willing to play?" She puffed up her voluptuous chest so that her breasts seemed to swell underneath the fabric. She gazed into Carlisle's eyes and seductively enquired, "I know you have not forgotten, my sweet Carlisle." Dad appeared distinctly uncomfortable at her words, and glanced at his wife. Esme narrowed her gaze at the woman, and I sensed curiosity mixed with a cautious anger.

Lucinda followed Carlisle's gaze, and I sensed competitive challenge mixed with excitement. Carlisle could hide his feelings from Esme, but he was not so fortunate with me. From him I detected a deep sensation of uneasiness mixed with a bit of guilt. My gift was very handy, but now I found myself extremely curious. What secret was Carlisle hiding? Was it large enough for her to have attempted to kill his mate? Esme spoke quietly as she enquired, "Carlisle, how do you know Lucinda?" Dad's emotions told me he needed no forewarning of potential spousal upset, as he fully understood the delicacy of his situation.

Carlisle lightly kneeled on the woman's right arm. His hands moved to his waist, as he began to fumble with his belt. Curiously, we all stared at him, and then watched as he slipped it from his pants and wrapped it around the woman's neck like a tourniquet. The belt went fully around, and slid through the buckle. He pulled on it to make it tight against her skin, much like a dog's choke chain. He held one end, but I was curious what his intention was. She could easily snap that. She seductively moistened her lips with her tongue and purred, "Carlisle, you remembered. Does this mean you wish to play?" Lucinda moaned lightly as she swiveled her torso seductively at him. "Lover, you seem to have the upper hand this time. Do you intend to torture me? Mmmmm, I remember all the fun we used to have." Carlisle scoffed at the raven-haired beauty, but none needed my gift to detect Esme's jealousy.

"Lucinda, you are equally delusional now as you ever have been," Carlisle muttered to the woman. He glanced at Esme and studied her for a moment before he explained, "Esme, this woman is a psychopath who personally serves Caius, and does missions for Aro. She and I have a history." He glared at the woman and hissed through his teeth, "My choices justified Caius's wrath, and I accepted your torture under his orders. I enjoyed neither those games nor your company. You are deranged to think otherwise."

I glanced curiously between Carlisle and the woman. My gift informed me that Dad said the right thing, as Esme no longer felt jealousy over the woman. She felt protective of her mate, and that would only work in his favour. He made no move to kill Lucinda, and that puzzled me. Quietly I spoke up, "Carlisle, do you wish for me to destroy her?"

He shook his head to my question and admitted, "No, she still does jobs for the Volturi, but she is independent. She has a contractual agreement with them to manage tasks and assignments, and gains the freedom to move about without interference. It is a most powerful position they have given her, and the only reason she is not a member of the Volturi is due to the fear of her wandering alone in their halls. She is a threat to everyone in authority. We would incur the wrath of the Volturi if we destroyed her, as they would see it as a truce violation."

Lucinda smiled voraciously at Carlisle as she purred, "Mmm that is a dilemma." She turned her attention now to me as she gazed into my eyes and sultrily stated, "You too will do. Feel like a bit of fun?" Alice glared at the woman, and I offered Lucinda a smirk and shook my head in response to her question. I felt my mate's jealous emotions, and wondered why she did not see this coming. Did she see it, and is that why she insisted on Carlisle? I will have to ask her about it later.

* * *

**Volturi Truce**

Carlisle firmly held the end of the belt with his left hand, and dug into his pocket as he searched for something. He pulled out his cell phone and spoke, "Contact Aro." I detected the soft beep of the phone as it followed Carlisle's instructions, and then he held it to his ear.

Aro picked up the call after only a few rings, and being a vampire, I could hear the entire conversation. The man's childlike voice sounded enthusiastic as he exclaimed, "Carlisle, my old friend. Do you call to speak about business, or is this something more pleasurable?"

"Aro, my call concerns Lucinda." Carlisle spoke firmly into the phone, and then paused to hear Aro's response. The other seemed confused by the call, so Carlisle explained, "Aro, do you have her assigned to a task?"

"Carlisle, you know I cannot answer such questions. I will admit that I have sent her on a task, but the details are not any of your concern. Why do you ask?" Aro spoke somewhat severely, as if insulted by the brashness of Carlisle in wishing to know the business of the Volturi.

"Aro, she attempted to attack my mate. I have restrained her, and wished to speak with you before making any decisions which could impact our truce." Carlisle took in a deep breath and questioned firmly, "What assignment do you have her on?"

I heard the other man sigh into the phone, and his childlike voice once more appeared as he admitted to Carlisle, "Her task does not involve you, or the Olympic Coven. Whatever business she had with you is personal." There was silence on the phone, and then Aro enquired, "May I please speak with her?"

Carlisle calmly replied, "Of course, old friend. It is good to know that this violation from the Volturi did not come by an order from yourself. It is possible that we may yet resolve the situation to our mutual satisfaction, and keep up our current truce." Having said his piece, he handed the phone to a now reluctant Lucinda.

Lucinda hesitated, and looked as if she wished to make a break for it. Carlisle instructed me to rise, as I no longer needed to bind her. I wasn't entirely sure if that was a wise decision, but I followed his order and rose. I stayed close, and watched the woman closely. Lucinda nervously asked, "Aro, you wished to speak with me?"

Aro's childlike voice spoke calmly, but not in the way Carlisle usually does with affection and warmth. His was a cold and eerie voice, as he enquired, "Lucinda, I did not expect you near the Olympic coven. Did you get lost, or forget why I sent you?"

The woman replied rapidly as she explained, "No, Aro it was nothing like that. Their coven leader has an ability; I think she can see through my invisibility. She always knew I was near, and I could never get close enough to learn anything. The Olympic coven is the closest one, and I hoped they might know something. I was just going to spy on them."

Aro coldly accused, "You attempted to destroy Carlisle's mate. Lucinda, have you no idea of the trouble you would have caused me? We currently have a truce with the Olympic Coven, or we had until you broke it!" Mortals would have heard Aro's angered shout, and then he lowered his voice into that creepy cold and eerie calm as he enquired, "Why did you attack his mate?"

"She does not deserve him," Lucinda stated into the phone, but sounded much less sure of herself. "He needs a woman like me." I did not even need my gift to know Esme's current emotions, as she huffed indignantly behind me. I heard my mate move to comfort her mother, and Carlisle scoffed at the woman and profusely denied her statement.

Aro calmly stated, "Caius will deal with your insolence. I will tell him to expect you on Wednesday." He paused for a moment and then firmly stated, "You are never to attack Carlisle or his coven without a direct order from me. I wish to speak with Carlisle."

Lucinda gasped into the phone, "Yes, Sir. I will leave for Volterra immediately." She groaned quietly and handed the phone back to Carlisle. He released her, and we watched as she fled to the East. I wondered if she intended to run and swim the distance, or if she would catch a plane. It mattered not, as she was no longer a concern. It is fortunate that she found us to the North of the tribe's territory, or they would have destroyed her.

Carlisle calmly addressed Aro, "It pleases me to hear that she was not acting under your orders. However, we both know that she is the Vultori's responsibility. Aro, I am curious about who you wished to spy on. Maybe this is something we can negotiate?"

Aro was silent for a few moments, as he contemplated Carlisle's words. "I hope that your assumption will prove correct, and that we can work together. Carlisle, I have heard of a new coven to the North of you. It rose quickly, and it already has three members. Is someone creating a newborn army, or planning to rise up against the Volturi?"

Carlisle paused for a moment, as if deciding on his level of cooperation. He glanced at Esme, and then at me in contemplation. With a calm voice he mentioned, "Aro, I do know of this new coven. I will tell you what information I have, but I have one condition." Aro enquired what that was, and Carlisle explained, "I wish for you to extend our truce of non-hostility to them, as you did with the Denali coven."

Aro's childlike voice returned as he curiously enquired, "Carlisle, does this mean you have befriended them? What kind of coven are they, and what do you know of their plans about the Volturi?" Aro paused, and reluctantly agreed, "I accept your condition. They are now covered under our truce, but I hope you realize the implications to your coven should they turn against us."

Carlisle hummed softly on the phone and mentioned, "Aro, we have ways of avoiding that situation if they turn hostile." Aro's insane laughter confirmed Carlisle's statement. Dad waited for the other to stop laughing before he calmly continued, "They are in the process of becoming vegetarians, and wish to live in peace. They know of our truce with you, and I suspect they would welcome inclusion in it. The Denali coven and I are working with them, and it is our intention to include them in our circle. None of us wish to rise against you, and you are aware of the failed attempts made against my coven by those wishing to attack yours."

Aro enthused delightedly into the phone, "Carlisle, I could always depend on you to get me the information I needed. It was a sad day when you left for the new world. My old friend, I miss your presence in these halls and wish for your return. Someday you may actually take me up on my offer. Until then, I bid you adieu!"

"Farewell old friend," Carlisle murmured into the phone. My gift informed me that his words were not entirely reflective of his true sentiments to the other male. The call disconnected, and he immediately spoke into the phone, "Contact Liz." The phone dialed the new number.

Liz finally picked up after many rings and we heard a number of beeps. Liz laughed into the phone and stated, "Sorry about that Carlisle. I just picked up a new phone and Aldo and I were trying to figure it out when you called."

Carlisle grinned at me, as we all laughed lightly by the confession. Who hasn't done that? Carlisle explained, "Liz, I am calling to let you know that Aro took a personal interest in your coven. I assume you noticed his invisible spy, as she mentioned an inability to get anywhere near you."

Liz's voice filled with concern as she enquired, "That woman worked for the Volturi? Carlisle, does this mean we have offended the Volturi. Are they after us? Is my coven in danger of their retaliation?" I heard Aldo telling Tom to keep quiet, and I assumed they too were listening in on the conversation.

I felt Carlisle's anxiety, but he hid it rather well. I suspect having to tell another coven leader that you ratted on them to the Volturi might prove somewhat awkward. "Liz, they heard of your coven and wished to know the level of threat you posed to the Volturi. I informed Aro that I knew of you, and he agreed to include you in our truce with them. We spoke of this, and I assume this still interests you?"

Tom quietly cheered in the background, and he reminded me so much of Edward. It was nothing like Emmett's loud whoops, but that guy certainly wore his emotions on his sleeve. Nobody needed my gift to know his feelings. Liz sighed softly into the phone, and her voice sounded relieved as she mentioned, "Carlisle, you have my gratitude. What did you have to offer to gain this mercy?"

Carlisle calmly mentioned, "I informed Aro that your coven is learning the ways of vegetarianism. I also stated our hope of including you in our circle. I informed him that you wished to live in peace, and have been an asset in assisting us with keeping control of the northern west coast. This answer satisfied Aro. Liz, you know the conditions of our truce with the Volturi. Do you agree with my decisions?"

Liz promptly responded, "Carlisle, I greatly appreciate what you did. While I have you on the phone, I wanted to give you an update. We did as you suggested, and went camping in an isolated area until our eyes darkened with thirst. We then consumed the blood of animals. Our eyes are now golden in colour. I am able to resist my thirst around humans, but Aldo struggles with his. Tom has no control at all, so we are avoiding them for the winter and I have taken my coven to an isolated cave in the mountains. Is your offer of help still available?"

Carlisle smiled as he continued the conversation and mentioned, "You three are doing wonderful. Do not let Tom's lack of control bother you, as that is normal. He will eventually learn, and yes, you are welcome to visit. I am free from classes in the summer, and can help you with learning better control around humans. Please excuse me; I will only take a moment. "Carlisle glanced at Esme and mouthed, 'is this alright?" Esme smirked at him and nodded her head. He returned to his conversation and mentioned, "I'm free between the months of May and August."

Liz spoke with Aldo, and then returned to the phone as she mentioned, "Carlisle, is it too much of an intrusion to arrive in May, and then to work with you until we are more sure of our control?"

This time Carlisle acted a little wiser, and immediately checked with his wife. He glanced at Esme, who nodded in agreement. He then spoke, "yes, this can be done. It is my pleasure to aid you in learning the lifestyle." I glanced at Alice, who seemed equally curious about this new arrangement. Carlisle finished his conversation, and disconnected the call.

* * *

**What would we do without Alice?**

Esme stared curiously at him and enquired, "Carlisle, how will we fit everyone into our home? You wish the wolves to move in, and we only have the seven bedroom suites." Carlisle playfully suggested adding a few more, and Esme rolled her eyes at that idea.

Alice spoke up as she admitted, "Renesmee and Leah can stay in one. Jacob, Seth, and Tom can stay in the other." I chuckled at that notion and Alice placed her hands on her hips saying, "Okay, so the stink might cause problems." Alice glanced at me mischievously and mentioned, "Renesmee and Jake in one bedroom, and Leah and her brother in the other. That leaves one guest suite available for Liz, Aldo, and Tom who can rest in the dressing room. It is the size of bedrooms found in normal homes, and we can furnish it with a bed and other necessities for Tom's use. I'm sure they will not fill the room with clothes like the rest of us."

I smirked at my mate and gently wrapped my arms around her waist as I admitted, "I am sure most closets in our home do not look like ours. Alice, Dad keeps running out of clothes, so you know his closet is far from filled."

Carlisle shook his head as he adamantly said, "Seth and Jake in one room, and Leah and Renesmee in the other. Alice, are you trying to cause a war in our house?" Alice glanced at Carlisle with a playfully guilty expression, causing dad to shake his head. "Edward would remove their door faster than anyone could stop him. I do like the last idea, as the rooms are plenty large enough to give them privacy."

Esme glanced at Carlisle and enquired, "Carlisle, maybe we should make those arrangements. Renesmee and Leah are best friends, and I am sure they would love to share a room together. This will allow us a spare room, and the wolves could move in immediately without having to wait for Eleazar and Carmen to return home and free up their bedrooms."

Carlisle grunted softly in consideration, but seemed a little hesitant with the idea. This time Esme pulled out her phone as she called Renesmee. Nessie answered groggily, "Grandma? Where are you calling from?"

Esme mentioned, "Nessie, it is nearly ten in the morning. Why are you still in bed?" Renesmee gave an ambiguous answer, and I noticed as Carlisle and Esme exchanged an amused smirk. She then continued, "I was wondering if you would be interested in sharing a room with your sister Leah?" The cheering on the other line was answer enough, and my gift told me Carlisle's anxiety changed to relief and contentment. "Thanks Nessie, we can talk about this later. I suspect the wolves will soon move in." Esme hung up the phone, and glanced at Carlisle as she enquired, "If the wolves moved in with us, do they need to stay in the medical clinic?"

Carlisle contemplated his wife's question, and slowly shook his head. "They still need bed rest, and it is best for them in the clinic. Their friends are always visiting them, as are their parents. I suspect they will move around in a few days, if they aren't already doing so."

Carlisle glanced at Alice after having said that. She placed her hands on her hips, leaned over, and smirked playfully at him. She imitated a child as she stated cheekily, "I ain't tattling on nobody for nothing." I grinned at my wife, and felt my parent's amusement through both their laughter and my gift.

Esme's attention was on me, and I noticed as she walked my way. I sensed apprehension from her, as if she did not know how to say something. She glanced at me, and mentioned, "Jasper, I believe you saved my life earlier. I appreciate that." I could sense she wanted to do something to me, but was fearful of my reaction. Taking a guess, I held out my arms, and she quickly fell into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me tightly. I glanced down at Esme, and after a few moments, I began to feel awkward. It isn't that Esme's hugs are off, but I'm a grown man and people are watching.

"I love you too Ma," I responded to her whispered words of affection, and noticed as she wiped at her eyes. Why are women so emotional? I then felt another set of arms around me, and this time they were my wife's. Those I did not mind, and we shared a few moments of affection. Our loving kisses turned into deeply passionate ones, and my hands danced down her body when Carlisle rudely interrupted us with the clearing of his throat. Alice innocently grinned at Carlisle, as if we had never seen them kissing.

Carlisle smiled mischievously at us and threatened, "Unless you want your mother and me to engage in similar activities, I suggest we continue with our hunt." Gad no, watching them make out is worse than Emmett and Rose groping each other through their clothes.

"Hunting sounds good to me," I admitted, as I nipped playfully at Alice's lower lip. She smiled brightly at me, and whispered promises for later. Curiously, I turned to Carlisle and enquired, "Why are Eleazar and Carmen coming today? I thought they planned the trip for next week?"

Alice answered my question as she mentioned, "Eleazar received a tip," she stopped talking and glanced innocently at me. "He and Carmen are coming a week earlier to help you and Dad." Carlisle and Esme now focused their entire attention on Alice, and they seemed equally surprised to hear her words. I smirked at my wife, as I realized she had not yet told our parents of her involvement. My pixie of a mate stated, "It was for the best. Dad, you are very compassionate and found it easy to forgive Jasper." She turned to Esme and added, "You have a strong passion that drives your love, and though you do not feel the same compassion that dad does, you still loved Jasper through your anger."

Alice then turned to me and lovingly stroked my cheek as she admitted, "Jasper, you need Eleazar more than either of you realize. Our siblings have a tremendous amount of love and respect for Dad, and everybody fears that if something happened to him that the coven would break. Your fight brought their worst fears to life, and they have not forgiven you. They do not know how to approach you, or what they should think. They cannot decide, because they love you. They think by accepting you that they are betraying Dad. You have felt their chaotic emotions, and they are content to move on without ever dealing with the issue. If they do not resolve their issues of trust, then things will not go well in the future. They know how forgiving mom and dad are, so they are not fully convinced to accept their word. They need to hear it from Eleazar."

Carlisle cocked his brow at Alice as he mentioned, "I wondered how Eleazar already knew. I should have realized you had a hand in it." He pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplation, and sighed quietly. His voice filled with concern as he enquired, "Alice, why did you speak with Eleazar without coming to me?"

Alice lifted her gaze, as she stared at our father. "Carlisle, this had to come from Eleazar. I could not tell you. Your pride prevented you from contacting Eleazar in time, and our siblings assaulted Jasper." She looked at me and brushed her hand across my cheek as she continued to explain, "Jasper is a tough soldier, but he is very sensitive. His gift enforced the words of our siblings, and he grew distant with the family. He and I would have to leave in a few years." She took in a deep breath as the three of us stared in shock at her. Quietly she mentioned, "Eleazar will talk sense into those mules, and he will talk to you two as well. We need him, so our family can heal from this." She kissed me chastely on the cheek as she admitted, "This is why you could not go hunting with our siblings today. We could have gone alone, but then I saw the invisible woman attacking our siblings who easily overpowered and killed her."

Carlisle winced at Alice's last words and finished her explanation, "then the Volturi attacked us, and much death ensued?" Alice slowly nodded her head, and grinned brightly as Carlisle mentioned, "Alice, you make my life so much easier. You have my appreciation for everything. I took your earlier advice and grounded Jasper to his room."

I gasped and stared at my mate as I enquired, "That was you? I'm grounded to my room for two days, because you told Dad to do that?" Alice pressed her lips together and nodded her head at me. She gazed at me with the wide eyes of innocence. My pixie melted my heart and I held my arms out while she curled into my embrace. Wolfishly I growled quietly to her, "If I've got to stay in my room, I will need some company." Alice glanced at me and offered a wicked grin, as if that was her intention all along.

The rest of the hunt went as expected, and Carlisle was correct on the mountain lions to the North. Alice and I both managed to catch one, and we drank our fill. The four of us walked home at a pace faster than what humans could manage, but slower than our normal speed. It took twenty minutes to reach our hunting grounds, and nearly four hours to return. We chatted amiably with one another, and my gift informed me that my parents had truly forgiven me. I knew they said so earlier, but now I knew it was true.


	42. CLC VIII - Technical Glitches

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**A/N: **This chapter is finishing off a few details, before heading into the visit.

**Point of View: **Carlisle's POV

* * *

**CLC VIII - Technical Glitches**

**_Sunday, October 21, 2012_**

I showered and changed after the earlier hunting trip, and returned to the clinic around three in the afternoon to check on my patients. The youth pressed all the beds together, and heaped on pillows and blankets for comfort. There were more than a dozen youth crammed together watching the 60" flat screen. A number of large speakers and a surround sound system blasted the noise loudly throughout the medical center. This was definitely not a typical medical facility, but then these were not your ordinary patients.

Edward greeted me, and we moved to the office where we could talk with slightly less disturbance. Closing the door did little to drown out the noise of the other room, but Edward attempted to update me on the status of our patients. Edward explained, "Dad, Seth, and Leah can move around if they are careful. I know we have allowed all three to use the washroom, but I suspect they are ready to leave the clinic. I was unable to detect a wheeze from Seth, but Jacob's breathing has worsened." I breathed in deeply upon hearing that, as it was a fear I had for the youth. Edward pulled out six x-rays Bella earlier took, and hung them over the light board for me to view. He lowered his voice and admitted, "I do not see anything. Dad, there is something, but I am missing it. Can you help me?"

I smiled proudly at Edward, and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. This was work, and it required professionalism. I glanced at the horrible excuse for x-rays, and fully understood why she needed to take six. Thankfully, the wolves can withstand the radiation, but I will need to find someone who can better operate the diagnostic equipment. I removed my pointer, and motioned to a shadow on the print. I glanced at Edward and calmly enquired, "What does this look like?"

Edward stared at the mark curiously as he admitted, "I did not see that on any of the other pictures, so I assumed it was a spot on the film." I picked up a neon pink pen designed for writing on film such as this, and outlined the shadow. I had to approximate the edge, but it did take a distinct form. Edward stared at that and questioned, "Dad, if I didn't know any better I would think that was a tumor." I glanced at him curiously, as he finished, "That is impossible. Wolves cannot get cancer."

I ran a hand through my hair and enquired, "Edward, have you ever heard of traumatic pulmonary pseudocysts?" He glanced at me, and shook his head in response. I stared at the film and mentioned, "It is very rare, but in Jacob's case there is a possibility due to the force of the crash and the speed he was going. We would need a CT scan to make sure. I equipped the clinic with the necessary machines, but I had no success with gaining anything useful from them. "I pinched the bridge of my nose as I admitted, "he will heal no matter what. I believe the wolves are immune to infections, but I want to start him on penicillin as a precaution."

Edward made note of that in the chart, and glanced at me curiously while he mulled something over in his head. Edward glanced at the noisy crowd, and then suggested, "Dad, why don't you ask Rose to help you with the CT scan? She is very good with mechanical things, and she understands computers nearly as well. I bet she could get that working for you."

Edward had a point, and a very good one at that. I smiled at my son and admitted, "That makes a lot of sense. Edward, you have my thanks and appreciation for the suggestion. I am nearly certain that Rose too will appreciate it." I thought of it for a moment and glanced back at the wolves before I admitted, "I will speak with her." Curiously, I enquired, "Did the wolves have any real food to eat?"

Edward explained, "They woke around eleven this morning, and their friends brought them food." My brow rose curiously at his vague description, and he grinned at me with a shrug of his shoulders. "Potatoes are healthy, even if they taste like dill pickles. Is there a difference between cooked bacon, and bacon puffs? Are a few chocolate bars as healthy as a glass of milk?" I rolled my eyes at the description, and realized I needed to give something with a little more nutrition for their supper.

I pulled out my cell, and called the closest pizza place. They now knew my number very well, and accepted my payment over the phone. I raised my voice so they could hear me, "I would like to order thirty extra-large pizzas with the works. Please double all the toppings, and throw in some extra cheese. I also need ten quarts of milk." The restaurant happily took the order, and then I provided my payment information. I ended the call by telling them, "Tell your driver that the youth inside the clinic will help with the order." I then phoned Emily and let her know that I ordered pizza for everyone. Fortunately, my timing was such that she had not yet started cooking the nightly meal.

Edward grinned at me and teased, "Thankfully Emily normally plans their meals and not you. I wonder what she thinks of all the junk food you buy them." I offered my son a smirk, and noticed as he glanced at the wolves in the other room. He motioned to the many still forms, and to my amazement, it looked as if many of them slept through that horribly loud racket. Edward snickered as he explained, "Sam woke everyone up at six thirty this morning for some exercise."

I laughed lightly and admitted, "I wondered about that. Sam shows a tremendous amount of responsibility, and it surprised me to see how many wolves stayed up last night. Some of them are always up, but most rest. I imagine they will sleep earlier tonight."

Edward smirked at the wolves and admitted, "Yeah, Seth, Leah, and Jacob have no idea how easy they have it." I glanced at my son curiously, as I failed to understand his reasoning. He shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "Sam will not wake them from our house, as they are under your authority. Everyone will envy the Cullen wolves."

I glanced at the sleeping forms outside the glass office, and returned my attention to Edward as I enquired, "Edward, I am well aware of the human need for sleep. Do you think I would ignore that anymore than I do their other requirements?" Edward lifted his brows curiously at me. I smiled at him and admitted, "They are on bed rest, so I do not care if they sleep or watch television. At the moment it does not matter what time they go to sleep, but at home they will get the required amount of rest."

Edward mumbled, "Glad I don't need to sleep. Ugh, Dad do you know how horrible that would be?" I glanced at my son curiously and watched as his lips curled upwards, "A bedtime for all eternity. That would truly suck." He laughed and teasingly stated, "Can you imagine trying to get Emmett to bed? You and Mom would have gone insane years ago." I pulled my hand over my face in contemplation, and shuddered at the very idea. Edward laughed at the imagined situation and mentioned, "I've got to go. Bella just let me know that everyone is ready for the hunt." I nodded at my son, and watched as he left the building.

I detected my granddaughter's scent, but I was unable to find her. There were too many bodies pressed up against one another, and the youth were enjoying themselves. During a quiet break in the movie, I somehow managed to find my patients, and gave them a quick examination. The courteous wolves paused the movie for me. In reality, I likely interrupted their show. I gave Jacob his pills, and returned to the glass office where I opened my laptop and started the computer assignment.

A loud commotion erupted from the ward, and I glanced up to see what it was. I need not have worried, as the pizza had arrived and the youth noticed with great eagerness. They thronged the driver and grabbed everything he brought. Some of the pizzas went upstairs, but I assumed most stayed in the clinic. The milk came in last. The wolves in the clinic each claimed a jug, and then I noticed Renesmee. I do not know how I missed her earlier, but she now sat on a bed beside Jacob's and ate pizza with her Wolfe.

I returned to my computer assignment, and worked on that for the next couple of hours. I glanced up as loud cheering erupted from the next room, and chuckled as I watched Renesmee and Quil in a victory dance. It was then that I noticed the return of my children, and watched as they vanished up the wooden stairs. I assumed they entered through the porch out front. I called Rose, and asked to speak with her.

Within seconds, Rosalie entered the office and frowned with a motion to the disruption outside. "Dad, I am sure there are many health code violations in that room. Why don't you say something?" I glanced at the area Rose pointed, and nodded my head in agreement. She smirked at me and enquired, "Did you need something?"

I closed my laptop, and met my daughter by the door. "Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with one of the machines. I have not succeeded in getting it to work. Edward thought that you might understand it, and I hope that he is right. Would you like to take a look at it for me?" Rose's eyes lit up, and she seemed interested. I led her to the room where the CT scanning equipment was, and I told her what I knew of it.

"Dad, why don't we try this out? You get on the bed, and then I will run a few scans on you," I smirked and wondered if a vampire ever had one of these tests done. I moved to the bed, and Rose had no trouble programming the machine to move me into place. I then noticed as the cylinders began to spin, and closed my eyes as instructed. After twenty minutes, I felt the bed moving back into the original position, and stood up. Rose brought the readouts for me to look at.

I studied the pictures and charts. They were very clear, and I had to smirk at some of the warnings I read. Apparently, I am dead, but that was not entirely surprising. I smiled at Rose and mentioned, "You managed the task rather skillfully. These are quality images. I need some scans taken of Jacob's chest; do you think that is something you can manage?"

Rose smiled delightedly at me, and I assisted her in escorting Jacob to the room. She requested that Jake remove his shirt, and the wolf smirked at her. He grinned and stated, "You just want to see me strip. Yep, we know it. All I have on is this silly hospital gown, and now you want that removed." He began making a show of it for her, until I cleared my throat. He then more discretely shoved it down to his waist, and gave me an innocent look. I completely bought it.

Rosalie responded to his teasing by saying, "if I wanted to look at hairy little beasts, I'd go to the local SPCA. Don't flatter yourself." She smirked evilly at him and warned, "This will hurt, a little." Jacob's smile fell from his face as he stared at the now cackling lab technician. "Oh, I am going to love this. Try not to scream."

Jake stared at Rose, and then glanced at me. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, "Humans seem to manage with those things fine enough. Don't worry Jacob, just close your eyes and it will only last a short time."

"Just great," Jake groused as he glanced at Rose, "and now you get a license to torture." He smirked at her and teasingly threatened, "This better not hurt Blondie, because I know where you pretend to sleep!" I glanced upwards in amusement. Esme and I had long ago learned to tolerate the banter between these two. At first, it nearly drove the family and us insane while we tried to teach them manners. Some things are not possible to learn, as these two repeatedly demonstrated. The scans took another twenty minutes, and unlike earlier efforts, these actually turned out well. Jacob looked accusingly at me, "You could have mentioned it was the same test that you ran earlier."

I smirked at him while I glanced at the readouts, and offered Rose a smile. "I could have said that, but it was not the case. Rose did it correct and she attained the readings I needed. Jacob, your bruising is extensive, but you are fine. Tomorrow morning I will release all of you, and you can move in with us."

Jacob glanced at Rose and enquired, "I heard someone put in a dog door. Was that you who did it?" Rose seemed insulted, and asked if Jake noticed it. He shook his head and explained, "No, I was in here most of the time. Is the door gone now?" He glanced at me, and then looked at her for an explanation.

"Esme and I included that window with the rest of the repairs we did yesterday," I admitted and received a grin from the young wolf. Rose glanced at the machine, and opened a few of the doors to inspect it. She seemed rather curious. I left her in the room while I helped Jake return to the others, and then I came back for Rose. I watched her curiously before I enquired, "Rosalie, would it interest you to work here in the clinic as a technician? Helping me by running and maintaining the equipment?"

Rosalie stood up to face me as she mentioned, "Dad, I had no idea how interesting these machines were. The computers have fully integrated with the basic mechanics, and advanced scanning technology. These are wonderful machines, and yes I would like to learn how to use them, and you know I will keep them running." She studied the manual. Rose glanced at me and enquired, "Do I need to take courses?"

I thought of the question, and admitted, "Yes, you will need to take education for this machine, and any others that interest you. I would like you to learn everything in the clinic, and as you progress, I will buy more equipment. Rose, if you wish we can start you in classes by January and you can join us in Vancouver."

"I would like that, Dad. Thanks, and I can't wait to tell Emmett that he is now the only one stuck in High School!" Rose chortled as she hurried from the room. I heard her mischievous laughter all the way up the stairs, and I knew to expect a visit from my son. I returned to the glass office, and sat down at the desk as Emmett entered.

"Dad, tell me it isn't true," Emmett demanded excitedly. I glanced at him curiously, and he turned one of the chairs around backwards straddling it as he leaned with his elbows on my desk, "Rose is teasing me, right? Dad, please say I am not the only one stuck in High School."

"The wolves are there," I mentioned causally.

"Seriously, Dad! Please, can I just drop out of school? I am good at stuff. I have a lot of skills! Please help me think of something, because I don't want to continue High School. Dad, I am willing to do almost anything," Emmett pleaded. Who could really blame him for these feelings?

I had intended on asking him to work with Sam and Jasper. I spoke with the alpha earlier, and he expressed enthusiasm at having Emmett on a more permanent rotation schedule. Many of his wolves were in school, so with Emmett and Jasper helping that made things easier for the Alpha. Sam would treat the two boys the same, but Jasper had the extra duties of reporting to me. Sam agreed that it was a good idea. Apparently, Emmett had not heard of my talks with the Alpha, so I thought to have a little fun and suggested, "Emily could use some assistance in the kitchen. You could help with making the meals, and cleaning the dishes afterwards."

Emmett frowned in disgust at the idea, and leaned on the desk with his elbows as he admitted, "I'd rather stay in school. Come on Dad, I can hunt and fight. I can lift a lot, and Dad I have so many skills. None of them are cooking related, and you know how their food stinks. Combine that stench with the wolves, and I would barf if I could." He sighed in frustration, and stared at me helplessly. "I don't know why you refuse to let me patrol."

I folded my arms on the surface of my desk as I leaned on them. With a glance at my son I mentioned, "The circumstances have changed since we last spoke on this topic." Emmett glanced at me with a hopeful expression. I smiled warmly at my son and admitted, "Sam has taken an active role in the leadership of the patrols. When we spoke of this before moving here, they were not well-organized. Patrols are now structured, and they do have time commitments. Sam assigns an area to you, and expects you to patrol that diligently." I stared into my son's eyes as I cautioned, "Emmett, This is not like High School. You cannot ditch or skip assignments you dislike, but I know you can handle this and I believe you will take pride in your work."

Emmett whooped loudly, and stood up with a hand-held high in the air. He brought it down, as if smashing a football at the ground. He grinned at me and confirmed, "No school tomorrow?" I nodded my head and he cheered loudly. He ran from my office, and stopped before the wolves. He held his hands out and pointed at them, while doing the football squat cheer and stated, "Have fun in school, because I'm out of there!" I sighed as I watched him gloat, and snickered as a number of wolves chased him. He led the three outside, and ran as they phased. My son did not get far before the wolves playfully tackled him to the ground. I watched in amusement, and was only too happy that he now had friends who also loved to wrestle. Esme always worried about their play fights, but I seldom do. However, I stayed close to the window and listened for my wife's voice.

"Emmett! You and the wolves stop fighting this minute; do not make me call your father!" Esme called down from the porch above. That was my cue as I briskly made my way out of the clinic. It was time for me to impress my wife by looking the part of a dutiful father, and rescuing my sons from the wrath of their mother. Fighting is not my preferred pastime, but a guy like Emmett gains a lot from such activities. I glanced up at Esme as I approached the boys, and she nodded to me in approval.

I approached the remorseful looking youths and calmly lectured them, "We have talked about this before." They nodded their heads guiltily to me, and I continued to scold them. I lowered my voice so only they could hear, "Never do this near the house." I motioned to Emmett and said, "Rose actually encourages you to fight, especially if it is over her. Emmett, she is not the only woman in the house. You know how Bella and Alice are, and they will overreact, scream, and fuss over you. Why do you always insist on doing these things within hearing range of the women? Go out further, and then have your fun." The boys nodded their head somberly to me. I sent them off with a wave, and then watched as they fled off into the woods.

I smirked at the retreating boys, and felt the arms of my wife wrap around my waist. She pecked me lightly on the cheek and enquired, "Carlisle, what did you say to the boys to make them run off so quickly?" I grinned devilishly at my wife, and earned a smirk from her. I was not about to say, although I was certain that she already knew. I wrapped my arms around her, and felt the warmth of her embrace. Esme brushed her lips against mine, and we kissed passionately.

I noticed as my wife glanced around the yard, and then felt her hands slip from the embrace and move into my lab coat. I smiled wolfishly at her. I seldom ever wore these around home, as I always kept them at work. Esme held the flaps outwards to cover us, and then slipped her hand down my pants. My eyes widened, as this was completely unexpected. I leaned into my wife and rested my head on her shoulder as I gently enquired, "Esme, what are you doing?"

Esme smirked deviously at me as she stated, "Carlisle, can you not tell?" I gasped at her forwardness. She chuckled innocently and stated, "Nobody will see." I glanced worriedly at my wife, as she pushed me up against a tree. I held my hands on her shoulders, and gently pushed in trying to distance her from me. She smirked at me and enquired, "Since when are you shy?"

I felt my need growing, and expanding against the fabric of my pants. I pulled away from my wife, and promptly buttoned my coat. That would hide my current condition. "Esme, you cannot seriously expect me to approve. That is no simple kiss." She motioned to my obvious physical appreciation, and I smirked playfully at her as I admitted, "It would please me to continue, but not on our front lawn during the daylight hours. Esme, what has gotten into you?"

"Oh, I see what the problem is," Esme hummed in contemplation. She grinned in amusement, and stated, "We are too close to the house, and within hearing range of the children." I smirked innocently at her, and she laughingly accused, "There is nothing innocent about you." I fully intended to prove my wife correct, as I picked her up, and dashed off to the snowy peaks.

I made sure to remove my suit, and carefully set out my clothes to avoid the filth. I was working, and a doctor must stay clean. Humans may take lunch breaks, but I have other needs. Esme was equally careful, as we expected the arrival of our guests in a few short hours. In very little time, we found ourselves playfully frolicking in the snow. Today we completely satiated our beasts. While we dressed, I glanced at my wife and curiously enquired, "What would you have done if I did not stop you?"

She grinned at me and admitted, "Carlisle that was never a concern. It took years before you felt comfortable kissing before the children. I had no fear about this going further, as I knew you could never allow such an indiscretion." Esme chuckled as she admitted, "I was rather shocked to get my hands anywhere near your pants."

"Indeed"


	43. CLC IX - Denali Visitation - Carlisle

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: ** The chapter refers to spanking. This one also speaks of past Volturi torture. These next few chapters will have scene flashbacks from others, as Eleazar is attempting to bring the family back together.

**A/N:** Eleazar believes strongly that laws are vital for the balance and safety of the vampire world. Eleazar is a man who is gentle, so my D&D brain takes this as a lawful/good personality type.

**Point of View: **Carlisle's POV

* * *

**CLC IX - Denali Visitation - Carlisle**

_**Sunday, October 21, 2012**_

I was sitting in the glass office working on my computer program when Eleazar's call came in around eight in the evening. I saved my work, turned the computer off, and notified my wife. Together we ran out to greet our guests. This was necessary, as not all the wolves knew them. His or her next visit would need no such precaution, but it was a minor inconvenience when one considered the safety of everyone involved.

We met our friends near the Sekiu airport on Clallam Bay. Eleazar and I greeted one another in the traditional way, as we placed our hands on the other's shoulders and kissed first the right cheek, and then the left. Esme and I then switched, and I did the same with Carmen. Eleazar smiled at me in greeting, and with a calming voice enquired how I was, "Ciao! Come Stai?"

"Sto Bene grazie, e tu?" I calmly informed him that I was well, and enquired the same of him. He gave me a silent and appraising look, as he knew the truth in that statement. I glanced at him, and he offered me an affectionate smile as he cupped my shoulder.

In his calming tone, he informed me that he too was well, "Abbastanza bene, grazie." Esme and Carmen waited patiently for Eleazar and I to finish with our time old greetings, and then I noticed as they chatted conspiratorially. I glanced at my old friend, and we watched as our mates plotted something together. I lifted my brow questioningly at him, and he shook his head. Neither of us knew what the women whispered.

Carmen gently worked at her hair, as she attempted to pull her fingers through it. Eleazar smiled bashfully at me, as he approached his mate and carefully assisted her with the removal of a twig. She reached up to his, and gently ran her fingers through it to brush out some dried grass. Esme and I graciously choose not to comment, although we had our suspicions about how the debris wound up in their hair.

The two women nodded their heads at one another, and Esme explained, "You two take your time coming home. Carmen wants a tour of the house, and Sam already knows to expect us." She grinned and admitted to the other woman, "I can imagine that Sam now has his hands full. He just moved in the other day. The previous occupants were all teenage males, with Leah being the only exception. "

Carmen laughed lightly as she assumed, "You two are very patient to live beside that. I can imagine the parties they had, and the stench from the place. Do males that age even know how to clean?" Eleazar and I shrugged our shoulders as the women looked accusingly at us.

Eleazar replied in all sincerity, "In my day, it was not the men who cleaned. I see nothing abnormal about the filthy state of a place occupied entirely by males." The looks he earned from the women caused all four of us to chuckle. Curiously, I wondered how Esme would respond to me if I used such a line in the future.

Esme proudly informed our friends, "My boys know how to clean, and when they forget their mates remind them." The two women giggled as they continued to chat with glances in our direction. The looks exchanged between Eleazar and I were not entirely comfortable, as we assumed our personal inclusion in their conversation. Our mates approached us with innocent smiles, and offered farewell kisses before running off toward home. We watched in silence as the women left, and then we too started in that direction.

We ran with the speed of a human. Eleazar turned to me and softly enquired, "Why do women always do that?" I shrugged my shoulders, as I had no explanation. He chuckled softly and admitted, "I can only imagine the things our wives say when we are not there to hear." Turning to me he gently enquired, "What do you think they talk about?"

I grinned in amusement and enquired of my friend. "Do you really want to know?" He smiled at me and I had my answer. I took in a deep breath and stated, "Eleazar, it is best for us not to hear such things." We shared a friendly laugh, and then our conversation turned toward matters that were more serious.

"Carlisle, I heard from Alice that things have not gone well for you," Eleazar gently stated, as he zoned in on the topic we both wished to discuss. I tilted my head in acknowledgement and noticed as he studied me. My gentle mannered friend smiled softly in reassurance, as he asked a difficult question. "Why did you let him live?"

Silence fell upon us, as I attempted to organize my answer. I glanced at my friend, as I did not expect that question. I hesitated before answering, and finally I admitted, "I could not destroy him, as I understood his wish to save my family. I felt compelled to forgive him. Eleazar, you know how I run my coven. My members are family, and I did not wish to kill my son."

Eleazar nodded his head at me, and we ran in silence for a short while. The women ran through the wilderness, but we moved slower. We chose to take a more humanly route and jogged down Burnt Mountain Road. He glanced at me casually and enquired, "What set him off. Carlisle, I have great respect for Jasper and know him as a highly committed and intelligent man. He has a great deal of experience in both the vampiric and human settings. He is a man of honour who has a high regard for law and order. What happened to cause the conflict between the two of you?"

I glanced uneasily at my friend, and appreciated his early arrival even more. This conversation will likely prove difficult, and Eleazar will challenge me. That is what best friends do, as I suspect he will help me to accept whatever it is that I fail to see. I thought upon my answer before I calmly replied, "The disagreement involved a mortal man, and his knowledge of my family."

Eleazar cocked a brow at me as he enquired, "Another mortal knows of your family secret?" He seemed rather uncomfortable as he struggled with his next question. We moved to the side as a motorist passed, and continued to jog at our human pace. He glanced at me and stated, "Tell me of this man, and the knowledge he posses."

With an intake of breath I admitted, "We first met in Calgary during the 1960s. He was badly injured, and crushed beneath a chuck wagon at the stampede. We detected the mortal's blood before anyone else knew of the injury. Jasper was not in control. The blood proved too much, so the family ushered him out. I could not leave the man to die. Edward and I assisted him, and saved his life. The cowboy turned to medicine, and became a doctor. He is now a professor at the University we attend."

Eleazar nodded his head at me to continue, and I struggled, as I had to admit the next part of the story. He noticed my hesitation, and glanced curiously at me. I smirked guiltily at him and admitted, "We fabricated a Canadian background for our studies at the university. There I am a twenty-one year old named Carlisle Cullen the Third. The man who rescued him was my grandfather, the original Carlisle Cullen. An unfortunate situation brought his attention back to my grandfather, and caused him to go through his memories. He reflected on them, and I do not believe he would have identified Edward and me without having done so."

Eleazar chuckled in amusement as he explained, "Carlisle, sometimes you have to release the attachment you have to a name. Surely, you go by Carlisle Cullen in the States, or have you changed that one? I know your American identity is older than twenty-one, as you need to account for the ages of your children. How many Carlisle Cullens exist today?"

"Three," I stated sheepishly, and watched as my friend laughed enthusiastically. I grunted, as I could not deny his accusation. I adjusted my jacket, and glanced at the impish expression on my friend's face as he thought upon my answer.

Eleazar nodded his head at me and enquired, "Does Jenks still handle your documents?" I glanced at the man with a nod of my head. Cautiously he warned, "That goes against the laws of the Volturi. I understand Jasper is careful, but you cannot continue to depend on a mortal." I glanced at him helplessly, and wondered if he had a better solution. Eleazar lowered his voice and mentioned to me, "You will soon no longer need the services of the mortal."

My brows rose curiously at his statement as he continued to explain, "The Vancouver Coven will see to all our identity needs, although they do not yet know of their ability." He grinned at me and admitted, "Thomas needs to attend school, and learn about computers. He has a gift that they know nothing about, but he will discover it soon. He is a technopath, and he will interface with computers at the mental level. There is no code in existence that can keep such a person out, and you will find him much more beneficial than Jenks. My friend, if we are to help our race in joining the human community, we will need one with such a gift."

I glanced at him curiously and enquired, "What of the Volturi? The Vancouver coven cannot hope to stand against them, and this gift will prove a major threat." Eleazar offered me a reluctant nod of his head. I calmly informed him, "Aro sent Lucinda after them to discover who they were. Liz could easily hear her, and always knew when she was near. This frustrated the invisible spy who came to visit me. She attempted to kill my mate, and Aro renegotiated our truce to include the Vancouver coven."

Eleazar breathed a sigh of relief as he admitted, "It pleases me to see that she failed in her quest." He glanced at me curiously, as he enquired, "Carlisle isn't Lucinda that woman who Caius used against you as a punishment?" I glanced at him uneasily as he stated, "I never met anyone like her, and she told me many stories about you. I truly believe she loved making you scream."

I pressed my lips tightly together at the unpleasant memories, and felt a sympathetic pat on my shoulder as my friend admitted, "Carlisle, your honour and sense of duty grants you a tremendous amount of power. Your pride has always been your undoing, and that is what Caius worked on to gain your obedience. He used Lucinda's games and special talents to mortify you, because pain was not enough. This made you more obedient. Eventually your pride returned, and permitted your compassion to defy his order. Lucinda once more had her chance to play."

I growled softly at the memories, and received another pat on my shoulder. I released my breath and admitted, "Those were not pleasant. Can you believe she actually thought I enjoyed it?" Eleazar smiled at me in response. I groaned at my friend and stated, "I did not disobey Caius to play her silly games. Eleazar, how could you think that of me?"

Eleazar laughed lightly as he gently mentioned, "Calm down my friend that is not what I meant. I know you well enough to realize the hatred you had for those games and that woman. I knew nothing of you when those stories were first told to me. Carlisle, you left a legacy, and the guard talked about you long after your departure." I glanced at him and listened curiously as he explained, "They told me that Aro loved you, but Caius had no use for your compassion. You intrigued Marcus and your forever-curious friend. Together they kept you from Caius' fatal wrath. They allowed him to torture you through Lucinda, and the several times you received that treatment made many believe that it was something you enjoyed."

I groaned at his statement and shook my head as I mentioned, "People today actually take pleasure in those activities. I have treated many patients who were victims of over zealous tortures, and I have no idea why humans find such things sexy." I glanced to my left, and realized we made it to Beaver Lake. At our current speed, we should arrive home in less than three hours. Casually I mentioned, "I made the right decision to leave the Volturi."

Eleazar nodded his head firmly as he stated, "I may no longer agree with the ways of the Volturi, but for the most part they keep order. Our world is in shambles as chaos spews from every direction, because covens vie for control. We need those in Vancouver. Between our three covens, we now have the power and ability to keep order over our world. This will come into effect once the Volturi end the current chaotic threat." Eleazar glanced at me warily as he admitted, "We may have to aid them with that." I glanced at Eleazar curiously, as I failed to follow his thoughts. He smiled at me and mentioned, "Carlisle, you are a very powerful man, but you have yet to realize it."

I narrowed my brows in contemplation at Eleazar's words, but I could not make sense of them. I glanced curiously at him while he enquired, "Do you now make demands of the Volturi?" I considered his question. He understood my hesitation and explained, "Your truce provided the groundwork for us to approach the Volturi as equals. They keep their authority, and the sense of control. We watch over them, and step on their toes when they overextend. My old friend, have you no idea the amount of power you have usurped from the Volturi?"

Eleazar stared at me while I pondered his question. Curiously, I glanced at the other man and admitted, "I did not conceive of that notion. Eleazar how is it that you see this truce as anything other than a defensive measure?"

Eleazar smiled patiently at me as he enquired, "If you saw the Volturi stepping out of line, would you sit still and do nothing?" I scoffed at that notion, as he well knew I would never do such a thing. Eleazar grinned at me and further explained, "That, my friend is how we will work together and maintain order. The Volturi keep their authority and control over the vampire world, but we watch their activities. They see us as an annoyance, but realize we are no threat to their control." Eleazar chuckled at me while he admitted, "You are a natural father. You not only run your coven as a family, but now you effectively have that same role with the Volturi. Carlisle my friend, I only hope you never need to bare Aro's backside and take him over your knee."

Eleazar's last statement was too graphic, and caused me to imagine that very scenario. I assumed he had a similar picture in his mind, as we burst into laughter and had to stop running. I shook my head as I mentioned, "My old friend, you have placed me in an awkward spot." Eleazar grinned knowingly to me as I continued to explain, "I fear that picture in my mind the next time Aro touches me."

Eleazar guffawed as he admitted, "Do not worry about such things, as that thought may invoke Aro's immediate cooperation. You know he would not deliberately place himself at risk, especially if he considered it a real possibility." We started to jog once again, and Eleazar returned to our earlier conversation, "Carlisle, you mentioned something about a Cowboy Doctor."

I raced through my memory and recalled he wished to know the cause of the conflict between Jasper and me. I calmly explained, "Professor Mackael is now my teacher at the university. He taught Edward too. He realized there was a connection between my identities, but he did not know that I was the same person until he saw me with my son. He identified both of us, and reasoned that I was not human. I attempted to deny his accusations as absurdity, but he pointed out my lack of heat, the texture of my skin, and my apparent inability to age. He used science, and he too has ability. He could tell when I lied to him, as he saw an aura around me."

Eleazar nodded his head as he took in the situation. Quietly he mentioned, "Our law dictates that we must destroy those humans who discover our identities." He glanced at me and curiously enquired, "Carlisle, did you remove this person?" I lowered my gaze to the ground and he needed no further confirmation. His voice remained calm, as he gently admonished me, "Carlisle, my old friend, I fail to understand the wisdom of your decision. Please explain this to me."

I grimaced at Eleazar as I admitted, "Jasper too did not understand, and he wished an end to this mortal. We did not agree, and he challenged me." Eleazar nodded his head in understanding, and prodded me for more information as I admitted, "Mackael has no idea what we are. He knows nothing of the vampire world, and believes my statement. I told him that we protected humanity in a war they know nothing about, and that I have done this for the past three centuries. His gift told him that I told no lies, and he professed his loyalty. He wished to help me in any capacity, and mentioned his many contacts in the academic community. I told him that he and I would both die should he speak of what he knew, and he understood my meaning. His gift assured him I spoke the truth, and he promised to never reveal our secrets."

Eleazar rubbed a hand against his chin as he considered the situation before him. He glanced at me and gently admonished, "Carlisle, I do not fully understand your decision. I trust in your judgment, but you have violated one of our laws." He glanced sadly at me as he enquired, "This is why Jasper challenged you?" I nodded my head somberly, and glanced at him with curiosity. We ran in silence for the next twenty minutes, as he pondered the information. Finally, he revealed his thoughts as he admitted, "Mackael sounds like a man of honourable intention. Carlisle, your compassion causes you to take risks others would not, but you do so with wisdom. I find no fault in your decision to let Mackael live."

I smiled softly at the man, as his reassurance meant a lot to me. It is not that Eleazar holds authority or power, but I do value my friend's opinion. He said no more, but his voice hinted at concern. Curiously, I enquired, "Eleazar, something is troubling you. Do you mind discussing it with me?"

Eleazar nodded his head as he mentioned, "Jenks is a concern to me. He is not a man of honour, and I understand Jasper uses his ability to control his fear." I glanced at him knowingly, and listened to his concerns. "Jasper initiated business with him in the eighties, and Jenks knows everything about your coven. Humans now yearn for information about the unknown, and they pay vast sums of money to acquire it. They also have the technology available to pose a threat with their incineration weaponry. This man could make a tremendous amount of money by revealing your identities, and providing evidence of a super human race. He has your pictures in his possession, and he knows your entire coven. Carlisle, I fear this man is a major threat to you, and the vampire community."

I nodded my head in agreement, as the same thoughts ran through my mind. "Jasper believes he holds a firm control over the man. I have Alice constantly monitoring Jenk's activities, and it is our intention to act against him should the situation arise. He is of questionable morality, but money keeps his silence."

Eleazar offered me a small smile as he admitted, "You my friend, are in a place that I do not envy. I understand Jasper's concerns, but I do agree with your decision. It is possible that he now realizes the problem with Jenks, and hearing of Mackael caused him to panic. I will not know his reason for the challenge until I have talked with him." He paused in our run and laid a hand on my shoulder. I gazed into his concern filled eyes as he enquired of me, "Carlisle, there is more that you are not telling me. How are you holding up?"

We returned to jogging at a human pace, as I attempted to answer his question. "Eleazar, I struggle with the modern role of man and wife." I glanced at my friend, as he gazed curiously at me. I took in a deep breath and admitted, "Esme wants a larger role, and to have more say in the family. I attempted to accommodate her request, but that ended in disaster. I do not wish to get into the details, but I found myself answering to her. Our children noticed the change in our authority structure. When they disagreed with me, they ran to her."

Eleazar guffawed loudly and clapped me on the back as I stared at him dumbly. We continued down the Olympic Highway as Eleazar began to explain, "The roles of man and wife have not changed. They are the same as ever before, Carlisle can you not see this?"

I smirked at Eleazar and suggested, "My friend, you have been in ice far too long. How is it that your wife has not made these same demands of you?" I glanced to my right and noticed another ice-covered lake. At this point, we left the main highway, because we did not wish to attract attention from those traveling to Forks. We headed in the Western direction, and hid ourselves in the forest as we continued to jog at human speed.

Eleazar shook his head at me as he admitted, "Carlisle, you are over thinking this situation. Jasper is one of few vampires I have ever known who willingly broke off with a mate. I assume he and Maria never truly bonded with one another. Our very nature defies the laws of humanity, and causes us to form a strong attachment with our wives. We would willingly die to see them safe, and we wish nothing more than to please them. They do the same with us. Carlisle, we have not changed. You have always valued Esme's opinion, as I have with Carmen."

I ducked around a tree and considered my friend's words. I already knew they were true, and now I fully realized my earlier mistake. I assumed the reason Esme dominated me was due to my allowing her to correct me and not depending on myself. That was true, but I should have realized the role of her vampiric nature. She did it out of love for me, and in trying to satisfy my needs. I finally responded to his statement, "Yes, I do see your point. The modern world has changed, as we stay the same. I value my wife's opinions in matters of discipline, but I hate having her involvement. I would prefer to protect her from such things."

Eleazar smiled at me and admitted, "That my friend is the true nature of your struggle. You can still protect her, but you must discover other ways. I understand your wish to keep her from the guilt of punishing your children, but you need to step back. She only wishes to help save you from the stress associated with these matters. Carlisle, it is not the modern world that changed your relationship." I glanced at him curiously as he further explained, "The stresses of our world drives her beast to aid you. Garrett too wishes to help Tanya more than ever before." Eleazar smirked as he admitted, "Alas, I will not spread gossip. Trust me when I say that you and Esme are not alone, as all coven leaders today face this reality."

I chuckled quietly as thoughts ran through my mind of what trouble Garrett could cause for Tanya. The possibilities were endless. I motioned in the distance and stated, "You can almost see our home above those trees."

Eleazar smiled at me as he mentioned, "Alice asked me to speak with your children. Carlisle, does this offend you?" I shook my head in response, and he continued, "Sometimes we just need a fresh set of eyes to see what stands before us. You do have a delicate situation on your hands. Your children are loyal to you, and their love causes the hate of their brother. It is my wish to help you with this, as I do enjoy your coven."

Jasper acted out of love for the family, and I hoped Eleazar could help them to discover that for themselves. He and I continued to jog at a mortal speed, and made our way to the house. He seemed very impressed with the size of the building, and then he smelt it. He glanced warily at me. I smirked and explained, "We have good ventilation." I suspected he would not inhale for the rest of the visit.


	44. CLC X - DV II - Prankster Emmett

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **The chapter refers to spanking.

**Point of View: **Emmett

* * *

**CLC X - Denali Visit - Prankster Emmett**

_**Sunday, October 21, 2012**_

Quil and I were in the basement working with the weights. The fool bet he could lift more than I could. I accepted the challenge, and we now had a crowd of eight to watch the show. They started us off light with five hundred pounds. I watched as the wolf walked up to the barbell, and grunted as he hefted it to his chest, and then over his head. The wolves howled in delight, and then they turned to me.

I smirked at my challenger and with one hand, I picked up that barbell and easily brought it over my head. Quil stared at me, as his jaw hung open. He groaned and watched me twirl it over my head. I walked to the heavier barbells and doubled the weight. I still held it with one hand, but this time I felt it. I placed the barbell on the floor and motioned for Quil to take over. The wolf moved the weight, but was unable to lift it higher than his knees before he dropped it to the floor.

The crash of the weights thundered loudly in the garage. I rubbed my palms together as I walked victoriously up to my challenger and stated, "Quil, this is your Dare." I used the remote to open the garage door and motioned to the wolf. "You cannot phase while you do this. Remove your clothing, and run around the building. Then you can come back and dress. You lose if you phase, and then you have to worship me!"

Quill rolled his eyes at me as he began taking off his shirt. With a laugh he stated, "Emmett, this dare sucks. We run naked all the time outside, and it no longer bothers us." The other wolves laughed, and I had to curse, as he was right. Damn, why didn't I think of that? He kicked off his shoes and the jeans soon followed, and of course, we had to run after him to make sure he made it around the building. We chased him from the garage and followed him with loud hoots and calls to grab attention.

I laughed at the humbled Quil as I stated, "Not such a dumb dare now, is it?" Paul came to see what the fuss was, and quickly called Sam's attention as we rounded the building. It did not take long for most inside to come out and watch the fun. Sam even cheered for the naked male, as we continued to hoot and holler. The alpha returned through the back door, as we rounded the final corner. That was when the dare suddenly became much more challenging!

Jared punched me in the arm and I was about to return the favour when he pointed at the lawn. "Shat," I spat out and quickly stated, "Quil, get your ass inside! Guys, cover him, we are going in!" Unfortunately, the dumb mutts failed to understand the urgency of the situation, and ran into Carmen and my mother. I glanced at our Denali visitor and grinned innocently as she chuckled and attempted to hide her amusement. Quil vanished into the garage. I approached Carmen, grabbed her firmly by the waist, and hugged her tightly. I lifted her into the air, and swung her as she laughed in my embrace. "Welcome to the reserve," I called out loudly, and then I set her down.

Esme glanced at me with an amused shake of her head. She turned to Carmen and mentioned, "Imagine if we had been gone for an hour." Carmen snickered as she looked at me. I smiled broadly, as mom enquired, "Emmett, what was that?"

"A naked man," I stated with a cheeky grin as I glanced at my mother. Esme inhaled deeply and motioned with her fingers for me to give her more. "Ma, it was a dare. He lost the bet, and had to run." I glanced at the door where Quil vanished, and joined the laughter. The guys and I were close to tears, as we joked about the prank we played. Suddenly I remembered a chore Carlisle earlier assigned. I groaned and admitted, "I forgot about the stupid gutters." I glanced behind the women and curiously enquired, "Where is Dad?"

Carmen smiled at me as she understood, and with her delicate hand, she gently stroked my cheek. She mentioned softly, "Do not worry Emmett; your father will take a couple of hours. You still have time to finish before he arrives." I wasn't truly worried; so long as I started then Pops won't mind. I smiled at her and waved as I ran into the garage. At least we had a power sprayer, and Rosalie added a few special touches. This baby now had a lot of pressure.

I unwound the hose and rolled it out, and then made my way to the roof with the over powered washer, and large plastic trash bin. I glanced at the drainage system, and fumed as I figured mom could have designed it better. I had to remove the leaves and grime from the summer, so it won't cause problems in the spring. This meant I needed to check all the traps, and remove the goop and rotten vegetation. One of these days, I will stop pulling pranks on pops, but he makes it so hard! Everyone else laughed, but he had no sense of humor. Is it my fault that Pops can't take a joke? No, I don't think so.

Dad was at work, but I did not see him. Where was he? Is it my fault that he was ditching work? I don't think so. I walked into the clinic after roughhousing with the wolves, and Dad was nowhere around. Jacob said mom was hitting on him, and he picked her up and ran off. More information than I wanted! Dad was skipping work. I had the best plan ever! I convinced Jacob to switch his monitor attachments with me. I found some of those round goopy things, and put them on my chest. Jacob played with that oxygen on his finger, so he could get a low reading. I didn't transfer all the wires to me, as Jacob still had a loud heartbeat that Dad would hear. We left the heart monitor on him, but placed the respiratory ones on me.

Dad would know instantly if the wires were missing, so I grabbed another set of monitors and wired Jacob to those. I laid them down, and everyone pushed the beds together to cover the machines and me. Seth laughed as he whispered for our ears alone, "he's coming." We sat still, and waited. The wolves pretended to watch the movie, and they adjusted the volume loud enough to avoid the annoying beeps of the machines. They tried to act normal.

I heard nothing at first, because the movie was too loud. Suddenly Carlisle's voice rose above the noise, "Shut that off!" I heard as he pushed the beds to the side, and I knew that Jacob was attempting to hold his breath. I very carefully listened for his breathing, and when he took in a breath, I did too. Carlisle called out, "Jacob, wake up. Jake, are you conscious, come on wake up." I heard as he pushed the last bed away and finally got to the wolf's side. He sounded perfectly calm and relaxed, but I knew better. Pops was panicking! Humans would never notice. Damn, I should have set up a camera! Sadly, it only lasted a couple of seconds, as he reached Jacob's side and knew something was not right. I told him he needed to hold his breath longer! We could have seen Pops panic! I remained perfectly calm when I heard Carlisle mention, "Physically, you have no symptoms of oxygen deprivation, but these monitors are not functioning correctly."

Uh oh, that was my cue to leave. I could have planned this joke a little better, as I now realized there was no way for me to escape from these beds. I had to squeeze between two of them, as there was not a lot of room underneath. I could not escape, and the room fell silent as Carlisle moved to adjust the monitors. Seconds later Pops gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. I grinned innocently at him, and everyone else laughed. Leah wiped at her eyes, because she had tears leaking from them. Did Pops laugh? No! He has no sense of humor, and now I have to clean these bloody gutters. How is that fair?

I glanced over the edge of the roof, and envied the wolves, as they never had to do this. Ok, this was the first time I had to, but they get to play football! I grabbed the large trash bin, and began filling it with the goop from the gutters. This stuff was gross, and Pops wasn't kidding. It was a mess. I used my full speed to get this task completed. It took a couple of minutes. The big plastic bin was now half-full of goop. I set that by the corner of the roof, and turned on the power sprayer as I pushed it down the pipes to wash them out. Gunk clogged the first pipe, and took nearly fifteen minutes to clean. I am never pulling a prank on Pops again! So help me that was the last one ever!

This job took nearly two hours to complete, and Pops was still nowhere in sight. I figured he and Eleazar were out doing manly stuff. That's good, because Pops needs it. All he ever does is work and school, and he spends all his time with mom. The boys and I need to get Pops out with us more often, because he spends too much time with the women. I snorted as I thought of what that could do to a man. So help me, if Carlisle starts doing stupid girly stuff I will knock sense into his head. I don't care what he does to my backside! The wolves and I have to help him.

I hefted the large bin filled with goop, and glanced over the side of the building as I noticed the wolves were still playing. Suddenly inspiration made itself known, and I had an idea! I brought everything down, and set up my goop, hose, and power washer at the side of the building. I glanced at the wolves, and hurled balls of goop at them using my full speed. I managed to hit all six within seconds, and they screamed and started running for me. I turned on the machine, and aimed it at them.

Crap, was that thing ever powerful! Jared took it full on the chest, and fell back on his ass. I laughed so hard I could barely hold the hose, and then I aimed it at Embry who flew backwards from the pressure. Oh, this was good! Suddenly the wolves were upon me! I ran, and they phased. I nearly escaped, but they caught me before I reached the flagpole. Within seconds I was down, and wrestling with six of them. Now this was a challenge! They growled and snapped at me, as I thrust them away.

I howled in delight, and listened to their growls and curses. After a few minutes, they were no longer angered, and we were wrestling for real! Damn I love these wolves! Then I felt a paw pin my shoulder to the ground, and I struggled to get up. I glanced at the fury face of Jared, and groaned as the Beta had me pinned. If the shame of losing wasn't bad enough, I now heard the voices of Esme and Carmen as they neared. Now I need Dad, and he isn't here.

The wolves started making this dog noise, which sounded like quiet yips. I growled at them, as I knew they were laughing as they ran off and left me to face my mother. I shouted after them, "Cowards!" I rose from the ground and brushed myself off as Esme and Carmen came to check on me. I gave mom a bright smile, but she glared at me. Esme folded her arms over her chest and said, "Emmett, what has gotten into you? This is the second fight today that I had to break up."

I held my arms out in a show of innocence. "Mom, they attacked me. Didn't you see, I was running away and they ganged up on me?" I glanced to the wolves that now stood by the building, and I watched them snicker. Some people think dogs can't laugh, but I tell you they do! I glanced to Carmen and silently pleaded for her assistance.

Carmen laughed quietly as she placed a hand on Mom's arm, "Esme, men never make much sense. Garrett enjoys a good fight, and he loves to brawl with anyone. Eleazar spars with him to practice his technique, but that isn't enough to satisfy Garrett's needs. He has taken it upon himself to help the entire coven with their battle practice, and I believe Emmett could easily relate to him. It is just something guys do." She playfully rolled her eyes as she admitted, "I suspect Eleazar practices with him just to prevent Tanya from going nuts. Garrett has a lot of energy." She glanced at me curiously and enquired, "Emmett, would you like to visit us in Denali?" I grinned with a nod of my head, and received a smile from the woman. She turned to Esme and admitted, "Tanya could use the break."

Esme realized she was truly outnumbered, and shook her head at me. "Emmett, I am sure they did not chase you without a good reason." She glanced at the muddy mess my little prank caused, and with a sigh mentioned, "Clean up the mess." She looked at Carmen, and then gazed at me while she explained, "Jasper is not allowed out of his room until after Eleazar speaks with everyone in the family. Emmett, he is likely going stir crazy up there. I want Eleazar to speak with you first, and then maybe you and Alice can take him out hunting."

I growled softly as I thought of that disgusting and loathsome vampire who dared to call himself a member of my family. What an ingrate to attack my Father, and who the feck did he think he was trying to usurp this coven. He fooled me once, but never again! I thought he was loyal to our family. He fought with us, and taught us to fight. I did not realize he only pretended loyalty, and that dipstick would take the first opportunity he had to attack Dad! I glanced at Esme, and with narrowed eyes I enquired of my mother, "You want me to destroy him for you?"

Esme's eyes opened wide as she stared at me fearfully, "No, Emmett you are not to harm him for any reason!" I stared at Esme, as I tried to figure out what was wrong with her, and then it hit me. Jasper manipulated her emotions. He is a fecking trickster! Is that what he did all along? Now he thinks he can manipulate our emotions and make us love him. I glanced at Esme, and realized I had to come up with a plan for her to break his spell. I don't know how his magic works, but it was up to me to fix it!

Carmen laid a hand on my arm and calmly mentioned, "Emmett, you need to speak with Eleazar. I realize how much you love your brother, but now, you are angry. That happens in families. I went for an entire month without talking to Kate, and it drove Tanya mad. I was livid with her, and then Garrett suggested a hunting trip. He convinced Tanya to make us go with him, and none else. We traveled to the North, and after running for an hour, we came to a stop and fought it out. Garrett stepped back, and watched us scrap. Personally, I think he enjoyed it."

She rolled her eyes, and continued with the story, "Emmett, I am a pacifist much like your Father. However, I was so angry. We destroyed our clothing, but we soon realized how ridiculous we had been. Garrett graciously left us, as we talked it out. He returned a few hours later with some new clothing, and by then Kate and I were hugging and laughing. We dressed quickly while Garrett turned his back, and we happily returned home. I am certain that everyone knew what happened, but they never mentioned a thing." Carmen's hand gently stroked my arm as she mentioned, "Emmett, families sometimes fight. You need to forgive one another and move on, or you will tear everyone apart."

I groaned at Carmen as I mentioned, "You don't understand. He tried to destroy Carlisle. Carmen, there is no way anyone can forgive him for that!" Carmen glanced at Esme, and I took in a deep breath and shook my head. "No, she got too close to Jasper. He manipulated her with his gift, because there is no way she would forgive him. Carmen, you can't trust him. I will never forgive him!" Carmen sucked in her breath at my words, and stared cautiously at me.

Esme pointed to the house as she commanded, "Emmett, you will not harm your brother. I do not want you going anywhere near him, do you understand me?" I nodded my head dutifully to my mother, as I did not intend to let him manipulate me. Esme took in a deep breath, and leaned in as she gave me an affectionate kiss on my cheek. I glanced around quickly to see if anyone saw that, and noticed those damned wolves snickering at me. I glared at them, but Esme called my attention as she commanded, "Emmett, that is enough. You are filthy. Enter your bedroom through the balcony, and clean yourself up. Eleazar will arrive shortly, and I will ask him to speak with you." I opened my mouth to argue when she interrupted me and stated, "You are not to leave your room until after the chat with Eleazar."

I groaned quietly, as if this could get any worse. Jasper is the one who tried to kill the coven leader, and now she sent me to my room. How is that fair? A kiss was bad enough. There was no way I wanted to push Mom and have her swat me. Grudgingly I agreed, "Fine, I will wait." Without another word, I picked up the equipment I had used for the roof, and put everything away. I then jumped to the balcony outside my bedroom suite, and went inside for a shower. Rose was not there, so this was just a boring and ordinary one with the soap and me. I dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, and realized mom grounded me to this room. I felt like a prisoner, and there was nothing to do.

It dawned on me that the mud-covered wolves were still outside, and that they would soon need to shower. I cackled at the thought, and turned the hot water on at full blast. I moved to the sink, and turned it on as well. Mentally I told Edward to do the same thing, and pushed out an image of the mud-covered wolves. I heard his shower start a few seconds later. It took half an hour, but we used all the hot water. I cackled gleefully, and mentally congratulated my brother as we both turned off the water. I then opened my window, and cupped my hands behind my ears as I attempted to hear their frustrated shouts. I was not disappointed.

I suddenly noticed all the clothes on the floor. I stared at it for a moment, and then thought of Mom and Dad's bedroom. It never looked like this, and I didn't want Eleazar to think I was a messy kid. I used my full speed, and tossed all the clothes into the dressing room. I then picked up all the other stuff that was lying about, and threw them in there too. I kicked the pile of junk away from the door, and closed it. He will never go in there. I then glanced at the bedroom, and smiled proudly at how clean everything looked.

* * *

**Chat with Eleazar**

I waited for eternity, and then he finally arrived. Eleazar smiled at me in salutation, and I gave him a big bear hug. I didn't want to look too impatient as I greeted him, "Eleazar, you finally came." I narrowed my brows curiously and enquired, "What took you so long to get here? The women beat you guys by hours."

Eleazar laughed lightly as he glanced at me, and with a slow shake of his head he admitted, "I kept you waiting much too long." He motioned to the door and calmly mentioned, "Carlisle suggested that I speak with you in his study." I blinked at the man, as I contemplated that notion. Nobody ever wants to visit Dad's study. Eleazar glanced at me patiently, and I realized that he wished for me to follow him. We walked into the study and he closed the door, and then the sound panels of doom. I nervously shuffled my weight from one foot to the other as I watched him. He glanced at me, and appeared confused.

Eleazar calmly mentioned, "I need to speak with you about Jasper, and your father ensured me of our privacy. Apparently people cannot hear normal conversation through these panels." I nodded my head in agreement, and felt a little more at ease while I took a seat on the chair. Eleazar sat behind Dad's desk and smiled at me while he mentioned, "Emmett, your father tells me that you patrol with the wolves. I am curious to hear about that, and what you do out there."

I am glad Eleazar likes to talk about manly things, unlike my brother. All Edward can talk about is Bella. Ugh, that boy has it bad. I smiled at Eleazar and mentioned, "I don't have a regular partner, as we just team up with whoever is there. Sam tells us where to go, and we run in wide circles around the area that we are covering. We sniff, and look for any sign of vampire activity. If we find something we give a shout, and the wolves have this telepathic communication thing they do."

Eleazar slowly nodded his head as he listened to my explanation, and then I noticed as he sat quietly. Oh man, do not be like Dad! Speak, I silently urged him I waited for the man to say something. His voice was calm as he curiously enquired, "Do you ever team up with Jasper?"

I snorted in disgust as he asked about my brother. "That traitor will never again go with me. Eleazar, I would not put it past him to protect rogue vampires and throw us off their trail. Maybe he has an army of his own that he intends to build. Next time he attacks dad, he might win. Heck, he nearly defeated him. Pops was Jasper's punching bag, but Dad fought smart and outmaneuvered him."

Eleazar listened as I spoke, and I could tell that he too was quite concerned. Maybe he will talk sense into Pops, and show him how dangerous Jasper really was. Eleazar glanced curiously at me and enquired, "Why did Jasper attack your Father?"

"Jasper is a stupid ingrate without any sense of gratitude. He wanted to destroy the family, and ruin everything," I spit out angrily. "We never should have taken him in. I like Alice, but that guy never did fit." I folded my arms tightly across my chest and glared at nothing in particular. Eleazar said nothing as he studied me, so I figured I had more to say and might as well do it if he didn't want to talk. "Jasper manipulated our emotions right from the first time we met him. You have to watch it, because he does that to everyone! He makes you feel love, and trust, and then he stabs you in the back and tries to kill your Father!"

Eleazar calmly rubbed at his chin, as if I hadn't said a thing. I know this man has a gentle nature. He is calm like Dad, but this was ridiculous! Doesn't he know that Jasper is manipulating him now? Eleazar leaned back in the chair and clasped his hands behind his head as he calmly enquired, "Tell me about Jasper's gift. I understand that it sometimes gets away from him, and he accidentally manipulates people. Was there ever a time when he felt fear, or anger when you had no reason to feel that way?"

"Shat, Eleazar you should," I began to realize who I was talking to and said, "Sorry, I'll watch that language. I was hanging out with the wolves, and they swear all the time." He nodded his head in understanding, because we all know Emmett does not do things like that. I cleared my throat and mentioned, "Pops bit the back of his neck, and he was puking frustration and fear at everyone. I thought the wolves would tear him apart, because they didn't know that was from him. I wanted to whoop loudly as we realized Dad kicked his scrawny little ... butt, and then I was afraid and frustrated. Those were not my feelings."

Eleazar smiled softly at my near slip, and stared at me in contemplation. Ever so quietly, he enquired, "When did you know that he stopped manipulating your emotions, and did you still feel fear or frustration after he stopped 'puking' on you?"

I stared at the man, as obviously he knew nothing about Jasper's abilities. I guess he didn't know as much as he thought. I was very happy to help him out, and I looked him in the eye and explained, "Dad gave him a choice to save his worthless life, and the coward took it. The fear and frustration were gone, and we could not feel it anymore. I don't think he projected anything after that fight."

"That is very interesting," Eleazar calmly mentioned. "I would have expected him to have very strong emotions after such an encounter." He brushed at his sweater and glanced at me as he questioned, "How do you avoid his manipulation? Is there some way you can control your emotions?"

"I wish," I said, as I thought about his question. "It is a lot like living with Edward. If you want him out of your mind, then you have to think stuff that makes him squirm." I grinned evilly at the thoughts I have subjected my brother to over the years, and caught a mirthful look from Eleazar. "Jasper kind of works the same. You need to focus on your own emotions, and hold it. That makes it harder for him to cut through you." I offered him a bit of advice as I explained, "Think of something that gives you a strong emotional response, and then you can fight him off."

Eleazar tilted his head appreciatively to me as he mentioned, "That is very good advice to have, and I appreciate you sharing this with me. I may have to consider that in the future, as you know I will also speak with Jasper." He paused and glanced up at the ceiling as he considered my advice. I wondered what he would think of to help maintain control over his own emotions. Curiously, he enquired, "What type of range does Jasper have with his abilities?"

Ugh, why would he ask me that question? How am I supposed to know? I stared at him, and noticed that he earnestly wanted the answer. I thought about it for a short while and finally admitted, "I don't really know what his range is. Edward's gift is longer, as he can pick up thoughts from five miles away. I think Jasper is only three or something, but I am not entirely sure."

Eleazar rose from the chair and walked around the office as he quietly contemplated the information. Curiously, he turned to me and enquired, "You told me that Jasper's emotions vanish instantly when he stops manipulating them, and that his range is around three miles?" I nodded my head. Eleazar continued to pace the office. He glanced at me and mentioned, "Emmett, I need to process this information, and I want to do it out of his range. Do you care to go with me?"

"That is a good idea, because he will manipulate you too," I suggested and watched as he opened the door panel. I motioned to my room and stated, "It is faster to leap off the balcony, and we can use the one in my suite." Eleazar smiled at me, and shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders, and opted to follow him instead.

Eleazar led me through the kitchen, and past the dinning room porch. Maybe he didn't know about that entrance. He kept walking at his slow pace, so I followed him into the quiet sitting area with Edward's piano. It is the most boring room in the house, but for some reason Mom and Dad love it. They sat around talking with Carmen. I suspected the women were picking on Dad, because they were laughing while he sat silent. Rose, Alice, and Bella do that all the time. I offered Carlisle a sympathetic smile, and listened as Eleazar mentioned, "Emmett and I are going into the woods. Does anyone have plans for later, or should we return at a specific time?"

Whoa, what is this? Was Eleazar asking permission to go out? I glanced at Carmen, and wondered if I wanted Rose talking to her. Nah, I had to imagine it. Maybe he was just asking Mom and Dad, because he is a guest. He is ex-Volturi; he doesn't need permission from anyone! Carlisle smiled at us and shook his head as he mentioned, "Take all the time you need." He turned his attention to me and warned, "Take your cell with you. It will not please Rosalie if you run late, and fail to answer your phone." He's not kidding, but I knew better than that. I pulled the phone from my pocket and showed him I had it, and then Eleazar and I headed out.

We ran straight to the ocean, and continued for another fifteen minutes heading north along the beach. Eleazar motioned to an overhang near the water's edge, and we headed in that direction. He was the first to sit, and then motioned for me to do the same. I glanced at him curiously and enquired, "Why did we go all the way out here? The house is at least twenty miles away."

He gazed at the sea, and inhaled deeply as if it was the best aroma ever. I glanced at him curiously, and then he gazed at me and answered my question, "I wanted to make sure. I understand his range is only three miles, but I did not want to risk it. I felt this was the best place where I knew Jasper could not affect our emotions." I could see his point, and swung my feet over the side of the cliff as he studied me. Curiously he enquired, "Do you still feel the effect of his emotional manipulation?"

I shook my head, as I knew he was too far away to do anything with my emotions. Curiously, I glanced at Eleazar, as he made another enquiry, "Can he permanently affect your emotions?" I thought of that, and I shook my head in response. He glanced at me and mentioned, "Emmett, you no longer need to focus on your anger. We are now completely out of your brother's range."

"That's a relief," I admitted. "I don't know how Edward manages, but when he gets moody he can brood for days." Curiously, I gazed at him and enquired, "How did you know I was focussing on my anger?"

Eleazar smiled at me and admitted, "I had my suspicions." He paused a moment before he enquired, "Do you know why Jasper was mad at your Father?"

"He was mad at Dad for telling another human about us. I don't get why he was so angry, because Carlisle never told the guy what we are," I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders. "That was no reason for Jasper to try to kill him. Eleazar, he went nuts and refused to listen. Dad had to accept his challenge, and I thought Jasper was going to kill him."

"I understand the love that you have for Carlisle, but what if he was wrong?" Eleazar asked softly, as he gazed at me. He placed his arms behind him and leaned on his hands as he enquired, "What if this Mackael character informs the human race about these supernatural students?" I cocked my brow to him in response, and he continued to explain. "Do you think something like that would make it into the media?" Seriously, that was a dumb question. I nodded my head, and hoped he would get to the point. Eleazar smiled patiently at me and enquired, "What would the Volturi do?"

"Eleazar, we all know what they do when that shat happens. They come in and destroy the entire coven. They are violent, and there are no exceptions." I folded my arms over my chest and looked accusingly at him as I mentioned, "You were in the Volturi. You already know these answers, so why are you asking me?"

"Emmett, those were the thoughts running through Jasper's mind when he argued with your father. It terrified him, and he did the only thing he could think of to protect his family. We both know that he royally messed up, and had he succeeded that it would have resulted in a very bad situation." He paused a moment, and stared at me. Why do old vampires do that? Dad does it all the time, and it really bugs me. They should just keep talking, or are they so old that they forget to move after they stop? Eventually he started talking again, "If you felt Carlisle's decision could get Rose killed, what would you do?"

"I'd tell him off, and I'd make sure that he listened to me. I would not try to take over the coven, and try to kill Dad. Jasper was wrong." I stated firmly, and glanced at Eleazar curiously. Was he siding with Jasper? Does he plan to nark on Carlisle?

Eleazar crossed his legs and asked, "That makes you mad, doesn't it? Jasper's decision made you furious." I nodded my head in agreement, but I already told him that. He smiled at me and admitted, "That is normal between siblings. Emmett, do you hate Jasper?"

"Yes," I spat out in disgust. I attempted to spit into the sea, but venom does not accumulate like saliva, and you can never get enough. I was once more reminded of how sissy vampires look when we attempt to spit. I glanced at Eleazar as he prodded me to say something else, and then I admitted, "I am furious at him for what he did, but I guess I don't really hate him. Jasper likes to spar. He is actually very good at fighting, but we have to do it far from the house or Esme gets in the way."

Eleazar laughed at that last comment as he admitted, "That is what women do. They do not like to see us fighting, and yet we have to listen when they argue with one another." I smirked at him, as he would know. He was the only male in his coven for many years. That would suck. He grinned at me and enquired, "I heard Jasper took an oath, can you tell me about that?"

"Yeah, Jasper pledged to stay loyal and always do what Carlisle tells him," I rolled my eyes in disgust, as if that meant anything. "We all make that promise when in trouble. Eleazar, if Jasper meant it then he would never get into trouble. Yet he does, so there you have it."

Eleazar attempted to hide his smile, but it came through as he gazed at me. I thought of my words, and looked innocently at him. I am never in trouble, so of course that did not apply to me. Eleazar calmly mentioned, "The oath is a much more serious promise, and it has far-reaching consequences."

I glanced at him curiously and listened as he explained, "Jasper is no longer an ordinary member of your coven. He is now Carlisle's slave, and servant. The oath Carlisle had him swear is rather serious, and very few coven leaders ever require it. The Volturi does not do this to their members, or I never would have left. Emmett, Jasper is now Carlisle's slave for all eternity. He cannot act against his master, nor can he disobey. If Jasper ever rose up against Carlisle, then he becomes a hunted target for all vampires. Nobody could trust him, and he would not live. Carlisle made it very clear that Jasper is not bound to his Father, but just the coven leader."

My brows rose curiously at his words, and I stared at the man. "You mean that shat is true? He really is a slave to the coven leader, and he can never go against him again?" Eleazar firmly nodded his head. I had a lot to think about, and glanced warily at the man as I enquired, "Does this mean he becomes Dad's little nark?"

Eleazar seemed somewhat confused, and then he understood. "No, he will not tattle on you to Carlisle's father persona. I understand that the oath only applies to laws from the Volturi, so it will take some time for everything to sort out. Emmett, I understand you start patrolling full-time tomorrow. Carlisle asked Sam to have you and Jasper team up." Why would he do that? I snapped my gaze at Eleazar as he enquired, "What's the matter Emmett is Jasper a bad fighter?" I shook my head, so he asked another, "Will he stand back and wait for you to die?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I thought of the question. I stared at the ocean, and then admitted, "No, Jasper would fight. He'd still fight even if injured." I grinned at Eleazar and mentioned, "You should have seen him when we took out those three rogues. He and I fought with our backs against the other, and they didn't stand a chance! He grabbed a leg, and I managed to snag the vamps head. We yanked, and it flew off. Then the numbers were even, and that was when things really became fun." I grinned at the man and admitted, "That was a good day."

Eleazar laughed lightly as I told him many more stories of the fights and glory. Man, this guy was really into guts and gore! I made sure to give him even more details, and told him absolutely everything I could remember. After about an hour he turned to me and stated, "You and Jasper make a great combat team. Carlisle is lucky to have you two." I nodded my head in agreement, and then he enquired, "You're proud of your brother, aren't you?"

I nodded my head without thinking, and then suddenly I realized he tricked me and I quickly stated, "I was proud of him, and then he did that to Dad. Eleazar, how can I trust him?"

"You already do," Eleazar stated firmly. I opened my mouth to deny it and he slowly shook his head. He calmly mentioned, "If Carlisle refused to forgive Jasper, then you would need to choose sides. In this case, that does not apply. You are not going against your father, nor are you betraying him by choosing to forgive your brother."

I sat in silence for an excessive period, as I contemplated his words. After a minute, I slowly turned my gaze to him and admitted, "I guess you're right. I never did hate Jasper, but I was mad at what he did. I still don't like it. I would hate to have that type of oath over my head."

Eleazar pushed himself from the ground and chuckled as he admitted, "Esme is a real bad influence on my wife." I glanced at him curiously, and listened as he explained, "They are too much alike, and I can only imagine the torment they have put your Father through."

I shuddered as I thought of Bella and Rosalie chatting all afternoon, and me having to sit and pretend to listen. I smirked at Eleazar and suggested, "We need to rescue him." He nodded at me, and we quickly ran for home. We ran up the wooden steps and into the quiet sitting room where Esme and Carmen still sat chatting. "Where's Pops," I enquired curiously.

Esme motioned to the floor as she explained, "He is working in the clinic."

Eleazar and I glanced at one another, and broke out laughing. I motioned to the door and mentioned, "I'll show you to the man cave." The women now understood the reason for our amusement, and they giggled as we headed out the door.


	45. CLC XI - DV III - Rosalie & Isabella

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Warning: **The chapter refers to spanking.

**Point of View: **Rosalie and then Bella

* * *

**CLC XI - DV - Rosalie & Isabella**

_**Sunday, October 21, 2012**_

Carlisle walked in as I was tugging on a large crate from the corner of the room. The wooden box stood about five feet high, and nearly twice as long. I had no idea what was inside, but I wanted to know. "Dad, what is this," I enquired curiously. Carlisle held up his finger to indicate that he would return, and he stepped from the room while another entered. I glanced up and offered our Denali visitor a warm smile as I greeted him, "Eleazar, I heard you had arrived earlier. How was the trip?"

Eleazar greeted me with a kiss on both cheeks, and then I did the same to him. "I found it perfectly blissful, as we ran near the peaks and enjoyed the falling snow. It deadens the noise, and makes everything peaceful." He glanced at the large crate and mentioned, "That is an interesting puzzle. What do you suppose is hidden inside?"

"An ultra sound machine, bench, monitor, and other accessories needed to use it," Carlisle mentioned as he returned to the room. I looked at the box curiously, and glanced at the items in his hands. He carried three thick binders, and a stuffed manila envelope. He placed those on the crate. Carlisle explained with a motion to the wall that had various power outlets, "I had this area designed specifically for that equipment, but the machines arrived only last week." He waved his hand over the envelope and explained, "The instructions for assembly are in there, if you wanted to give it a shot. Otherwise I can have the supplier send over a crew to install it."

"Definitely, I do want to put this together," I stated without any hesitation. I eagerly grabbed the envelope, and pulled out the installation manuals with a smiled at my Dad. I heard the two men talking, but I didn't pay them much attention as I browsed through the instructions using my full abilities. After a minute, I had read everything, and felt it an easy task. I glanced at Carlisle and mentioned, "I can do this." He offered me a grateful smile. Curiously, I enquired, "What do I call you at work?"

"Whatever you feel is right," Carlisle cheerfully answered. He motioned to Eleazar and mentioned, "Rosalie, I have asked Eleazar to speak with you about Jasper. Is now a good time?" I cocked my left brow at Dad, and then looked at the other man. I wasn't too keen in talking about that traitor, but whatever. If it makes Dad happy, I'll do it. I watched curiously as Carlisle gave Eleazar a signal before leaving the room. The door closed behind him.

Eleazar helped me tear off a board. He paused to study the crate, and hummed curiously, as he looked inside. His interest intrigued me, and I too glanced into it. I saw nothing amiss, and looked curiously at him for an explanation. Eleazar ran a hand through his hair and enquired, "Is there a particular order we must remove the wood, or can we dismantle it without concern?"

I tore off another board, and added it to the growing pile as I mentioned, "The wood is not part of the machine, so we can remove it. Just watch for wires, because sometimes they will tie down items. If we pulled too hard they could break." Eleazar nodded his head in understanding, and we continued to dismantle the crate.

Eleazar started gathering the wood once we had everything taken apart. I glanced curiously at him as he explained, "I noticed a large bonfire area in the yard, and I figured they could use the wood." I smiled in agreement, and helped pile it into his arms. I swept up the sawdust and mess from the crate while he hauled out the scrap. Large bubble wrap plastic wound protectively around the machines, and I carefully removed it.

I knew Emmett would find a good use for this, so I discretely tucked it into a cupboard. He will thank me later. Eleazar returned as I was moving the equipment into place, but he no longer offered to help me. This was simple, so I did not expect much trouble. Curiously, I glanced at the man and enquired, "So, why does Carlisle want you to talk to me about Jasper?"

I supported a large floor bracket with one hand, and attempted to screw it in with the other when Eleazar reached over and supported it for me. I smiled at him in gratitude, and went about securing it. Unfortunately, I had to work well below my speed, as I could not risk stripping the thread. My enhanced strength and speed would cause a great deal of havoc, so I had to take the job slow and feel for when the bolt tightened. I then loosened it so we could have some wiggle room if needed. Eleazar softly explained, "Carlisle knows this was not easy on his family, and he felt a second opinion would prove beneficial."

I tightened the last bolt, and found the bracket for the opposite corner. I moved to that side of the bed, and handed it to Eleazar as he held it firmly in place for me. I worked at the bolts while I mentioned dismissively, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. A person cannot hide their true nature forever. Eventually it was bound to come out."

He glanced curiously at the mounting bracket, and then stretched his neck to look at the one we already put on. "Hold up, I think something is wrong." Huh, what does he mean? I looked at the instructions, and then glanced at the brackets and huffed. I smirked at Eleazar as he realized his error, and I removed the screws. He put it on correctly this time, and I started fastening it down when he enquired, "It is curious that you should mention that. I too have wondered about him, especially after hearing what he did. Rosalie, what is Jasper's true nature?"

"He is a traitor," I huffed by way of an explanation. I passed Eleazar the third bracket and watched as he struggled to fit it into place. This time I made sure he did it correctly, so I would not have to redo my work because of his mistake. Eleazar glanced at me curiously, as if he did not follow my meaning. I took in a deep breath, as Emmett is like this too. I slowly explained with as much patience as I could muster, "Jasper betrayed me. He attacked my coven leader, and threatened to destroy my family. Why would he do that to me? Eleazar, I accepted him, as a brother, and I trusted him. This is how he repaid me."

The bracket did not fit, and I watched in amusement as Eleazar made it slide into place. He grunted as he held it in, "The way I see it, Jasper was trying to save your life."

I screwed in the first bolt, and moved to the next as I contemplated Eleazar's words. We finished with that bracket, and I moved to the last one. This fit loosely, and I noticed Eleazar glanced back at the previous one. This is why I normally work alone, as everyone else screws up and makes me look bad. However, I can work with this and it will not look any different. His response intrigued me, and I glanced at him curiously as I enquired, "How did he save my life?"

I kneeled beside him with my ratchet, and readied to screw in the last bracket. It was very lose, but Eleazar stretched the other to fit so it would no longer work here. I used a very wide and thick washer as I forced the bolt into place. The washer put a lot of pressure on the metal bracket, and caused it to bend appropriately. The excessively wide washer allowed for more of the material to curve in the desired direction. I removed the extra washer, and the bracket looked custom-made for this specific corner. He grinned at my ingenuity, and then he explained, "The professor has two supernatural humanoids in his class, and he could create a media frenzy. Humans crave scientific facts to rationalize their imagination, and his medical evidence would do just that. You know the Volturi would notice."

I dropped the ratchet as I stared at him. Panic overcame me and I enquired, "Are we in danger?" Eleazar quickly shook his head, but that was not reassuring. I twirled my finger through my beautiful long golden hair, as I contemplated the situation. The ratchet on the floor annoyed me, because tools do not belong there. I retrieved it, and put it back into the chest. I tilted my head at the man and enquired, "Eleazar, how do we protect ourselves? I hope you don't mean that we have to kill Carlisle. Please tell me that is not what you suggest."

I picked out the proper wrench, and moved to the first bracket. I tightened that down firmly, while Eleazar studied me. I approached the one on the opposite corner, and I fastened that down too. I continued to do this until I secured all four brackets. Eleazar calmly mentioned, "Mackael is an honorable man who will not tell the media. He will keep Carlisle's secret, and your father was correct to trust him. Your coven is not in danger, but Jasper had no way of knowing that. He could have run off with Alice, but instead he attempted to save your life too. He knew that he could lose, but he risked his life in the hopes of saving yours."

I placed the tools neatly back into the chest and pondered on the words of Eleazar. I glanced at the ex-Volturi guard, and approached the crate with the rest of the equipment. I hauled out another machine, and set about installing that as I contemplated his words. He made a lot of sense. Quietly I surmised, "Jasper had to know that the wolves would kill him, but he did it to save me." I smiled warmly at the thought of my brother, and wrapped my arms tightly around the man. With an affectionate smile I enthused, "Eleazar, I wish all men could communicate like you do. That makes perfect sense. Do you think Carlisle would agree with what you said?"

Eleazar warmly returned my affection with an embrace of his own. He stared into my eyes and firmly stated, "Indeed, as that is why Carlisle wished for me to speak with you. Rosalie, Jasper loves you very much, but he made a mistake. It pleases me that Carlisle defeated him, and I am glad that you now understand how Jasper attempted to protect you."

I smiled warmly at the man, and patted his back before I released him. I glanced at the rest of the equipment and mentioned, "I will thank Jasper later, but I want to finish with this. Eleazar, you were a big help, but I think I better work with the computers myself." I did not wish to insult him, but this was not his area of expertise. Alice would never ask Emmett for fashion advice, and I now knew not to ask Eleazar for help with mechanical installations.

Eleazar glanced at the machine we managed to install, and shook his head in amusement as he admitted, "You are better at that than me. Rosalie, I greatly appreciate the chat, and I now have a better understanding." I smiled as I politely accepted his thanks, and watched as he headed for the door. I glanced at the machinery awaiting me, and eagerly delved into the task of assembly. I couldn't wait to try it out.

* * *

**Isabella's Chat (Bella's POV)**

"Jake, you're acting like a baby. There is nothing to worry about," I said irritably, as he tucked himself under the blankets and hid his arm from me. I held the needle out to him and mentioned, "It is only a little prick, and you won't even feel it. Would you rather me practice on humans who don't have your regenerative abilities," I enquired impatiently.

"Bella, I'm fine, and you don't need to take my blood," Jake spat anxiously without taking his gaze from the needle. He glanced at Carlisle who sat in the glass office, and called out "Make her go away! I don't want to give her any of my blood." Carlisle glanced up from his laptop, and grinned at us before he returned to his work. Jacob glanced at me and snickered as he admitted, "You chose the right occupation for a vampire."

I rolled my eyes at the wolf and stated, "Jacob, I am not doing this just for the practice. Carlisle wants to see if there is infection in your body, and he can tell that with the blood. Otherwise, you will have to return to that machine and hold still for twenty minutes while Rose takes pictures." Jake sighed reluctantly. He held his arm out to me, and I very carefully stuck the needle in. He acted like it hurt, but that was not possible. His veins were very easy to see, so I managed the task nicely and withdrew the needed amount. I disposed of the needle and wiped off his arm, as it did not need a cotton ball. His healing took care of that. I offered him a smile and enquired, "Now was that so bad?"

Jake groaned at me as he stated, "I was not afraid of the needle. I don't want vampires drawing my blood and sneaking it for a snack." Seth grinned at Jake as he took his juice cup, and sucked hard at the straw making a loud slurping noise. The three wolves laughed at my expense, and it took the alpha no time at all to grab his cup and join in with his pack mate.

I was about to snatch the cups when I heard Eleazar's voice, "Sounds like the pups are thirsty." The slurping ended immediately and we offered the Denali visitor warm smiles in greeting. He pulled up a chair and enquired, "So, how is everyone holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly as I admitted, "these wolves have no manners." Seth glanced at us with a delighted smile, as if that made him proud. I laughed lightly and mentioned, "I hear you three are getting out of here tomorrow, and moving in with us. Don't worry, because Esme will teach you."

Leah chuckled lightly at the guys as she admitted, "Hey, I didn't do any of that. It was purely the men." Jake and Seth looked at one another, and then stuck their tongues out at Leah who laughed at their antics.

"Hey, we've got good manners," Jake huffed in amusement. He glanced at Seth and explained, "We just choose not to use them around you, madam vamp." I glanced at the blood, and mused about not having taken enough. Jake snorted and said, "Tough, guess that means you're shat out of luck." He glanced at Eleazar and grinned at the man as he answered his earlier question, "You are welcome to stay down here. I understand the vampires have gone crazy, and the medical clinic is now the only real sane place you guys have."

Eleazar chuckled at the wolves' antics, and then sobered at Jacob's statement. He folded his arms over his chest and stared curiously at the wolf. He became pensive, and glanced at each of us before he enquired, "I am rather curious about the wolves. What did you think of the fight, and did your opinions change for either of the men involved?"

Seth grinned excitedly at Eleazar as he mentioned, "I knew Carlisle was going to win, right from the start!" He glanced at the office and spoke loudly enough to make sure the Doctor would not miss his words, "I cheered for him, while Jacob thought he would lose." Seth didn't get much of a chance to say anything else, as a pillow slammed over his head and knocked him off the bed. We all laughed as a startled pup quietly climbed back up. Carlisle glanced at us, and accepted that things went well before he returned to what he was doing.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he mentioned, "Hey, I never cheered for Jasper. I just stated that it looked like he was winning." He turned his focus to Eleazar as he explained, "We all cheered at the end, as nobody wanted to see Carlisle hurt. We had no idea that it was a fight to the death, but we stayed out due to none of the vampires helping. We knew Jasper wanted to kill a mortal, and the wolves began patrolling immediately as we could not let him escape. He would have died that morning if he destroyed Carlisle." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Leah as he admitted, "Good thing Daddy Vamp won, because nobody had to die. Jasper is a good warrior, and Sam needs him to help while many of us are taking schooling through Esme. I just hope that Jasper came back to his senses."

I nodded my head in agreement, "You and me both. Jake, you have no idea how crazy it is upstairs. Edward is in a non-stop brood, and I came here just to get away. I don't know why he refuses to let it go." I turned to Eleazar and admitted, "I didn't understand the challenge, and Edward was too upset to talk about. Alice explained it to me, and I spoke to Carlisle. Carlisle punished Jasper for his transgression, and then forgave him. I really do not understand why Edward is upset, because everything worked out. I realize how drastic the situation could have become, but it didn't."

Eleazar smiled at me as he admitted, "Edward needs time to think it over, and then he will return. Your working here allows him time to reflect, and that is what he needs now." I agreed with him, and smiled at Dad as he came out of the office. Eleazar glanced in his direction as he mentioned, "Carlisle, I was about to head upstairs. Would you like to go with me, or must I visit alone with the women?"

Carlisle tilted his head in my direction, and coyly explained to Eleazar, "Bella keeps many secrets, but I would not put it past her to let a few words slip." I grinned slyly at Carlisle, and noticed as Leah had her hand out in the high-five signal. I quickly swatted it. We turned our focus back to the men and grinned evilly at them, and watched as they laughed at our antics. Carlisle glanced at me and stated, "Bella, call if you need anything."

Seth snickered as he watched Carlisle leave with Eleazar. He glanced at Jake, and then called out to them, "Do you want one lump of sugar, or two?" Leah cocked her head at him in confusion, and earned a gasp from her brother. Seth groaned impatiently at his sister and huffed, "They are going upstairs to have tea with the women, one lump of sugar or two?"

Carlisle shook his head and chuckled as he headed out the door. Jacob narrowed his brows at Seth and said, "What a dumbass. Seth, vampires don't drink tea." Seth nodded his head knowingly, and then made the dainty little hand motions of holding a teacup with the pinkie extended. Whatever the joke, Jake managed to catch on and the two boys howled in delight.

Leah and I glanced at one another, and then stared at them. I smirked at the guys and mentioned, "I bet none of the tea would go to waste if we served it in a mug from Hooters." Seth was the first to smile, and then he glanced at Jacob.

Jake gave me a devilish grin as he suggested, "Why don't you get the mugs, and then we can put it to a test."

Leah laughed at the young alpha as she mentioned, "Yes, I can see it now. You will claim that mug for your morning coffee, and then Esme notices you drinking from it." We all thought of that scenario and laughed while Jacob shuddered. Leah chuckled as she continued to tease, "You should do it Jacob." He rolled his eyes at her, and smirked as if she were insane.

Seth shook his head, as if maybe Leah was serious about the suggestion. He sucked in his breath and sincerely stated, "No, you cannot do that Jacob. Esme would not like it, and stuff like that makes her upset." I agreed with the pup, as Esme cannot stand the lack of respect such things show. It hurts her to realize how little people think of one another, and of themselves.

Jacob nodded his head to the younger pup, and then he threw a pillow at him and scoffed, "Way to ruin it, Seth."

* * *

**Outside with Carlisle and Eleazar**

I have kept myself busy and entirely too occupied, and now I realize my error. Bella's words were confirmation of this. I glanced at Eleazar and quietly mentioned, "I appreciate your talking to my children, and helping them to understand. Esme and I have told them our opinions, but they felt I went too easy on him."

Eleazar nodded his head in agreement as he added, "Carlisle, your children are tremendously loyal to you. I can understand their frustrations with Jasper, and their confusion. The spirit of youth controls them, unlike us old and patient types. They are acting out on the anger they thought you should have." I glanced at him, and he offered me a smile as he mentioned, "You have a great coven. There is one way you could have prevented that, but it would have taken a tremendous amount of physical and verbal violence. I appreciate your allowing me to help you, and I now have a better understanding. I believe it will benefit us in our future dealings with the Volturi and other matters."

I gave my friend a grateful smile as I mentioned, "Eleazar, I appreciate you speaking to my children for me, but I heard what Bella said in the clinic." The nod he gave assured me that we thought along similar lines as I added, "I believe Edward needs time alone with me. Would it offend you if he and I went away for a day or two?"

Eleazar's hand clapped my shoulder as he gently squeezed it, "Carlisle, take all the time Edward needs. I understand his pain, and you have made the right decision. In the meantime, I will speak with Jasper. You mentioned he suffers under a tremendous load of guilt, and I hope he allows himself to speak of it." I was about to comment when two partially clothed and badly beaten youth flashed near to me. Eleazar glanced at Emmett, and then at Jasper. He turned to me and quietly mentioned, "I will distract the women."

I offered the other male a grateful smile; I motioned for the boys to follow me. They dutifully obeyed, and I led them to the meeting area where their mother holds classes. I waited until the door closed, and folded my arms over my chest as I stared at my sons. In a calm voice I requested, "Please tell me everything that happened."

Emmett removed the remaining tatters that were once his shirt, and brushed at some of the debris from his hair. Shredded scraps of denim was all that remained of his jeans, but somehow they managed to cover him. I removed a flashlight from my pocket, and held it up to him as I carefully examined translucent areas on his arms, chest, and the right cheek. I patted his face, and watched as he winced painfully. I studied him curiously and enquired, "Did these bones break?"

Emmett quietly nodded his head. I glanced at Jasper, and he fared no better than his brother. He had translucent areas on his arms, and the left side of his face near the eye. I breathed in deeply as I contemplated the situation before me. Both youth expected trouble, but they came to me in hopes of my being more lenient than their mother. I gazed at my sons and commanded, "I wish to examine you both. Remove everything except for your boxers."

Emmett had no concern as he tore off the rest of his clothing, and tossed them carelessly to the ground. Jasper hesitated, and then he too undressed. He picked up the tatters that were Emmett's, and added them with his own as he threw them away. They filled the small trash, so he tied the bag and tossed it by the door for us to remove on the way out. Curiously, Emmett enquired, "Pops, why did you want us to strip?"

"I am acting as your Doctor, and I wish to examine your injuries." I stated and noticed the guilty expressions on my sons. My instincts were correct, as this was no rogue battle. I examined Emmett, and he only had bruises. I assumed they had other broken bones, but those had already healed. I then did the same to Jasper, and found a five-inch cut on the back of his shoulder. I motioned to the cut and instructed, "Hold still Jasper, as this will burn." He nodded his head at me, and then braced himself for the venom application. I dried my tongue to the best of my ability, and then used it to remove foreign matter from his wound. I gathered venom in my mouth, and pressed it into the cut. Jasper jerked upwards as the burning venom entered, and he balled his hands while waiting for the pain to subside. His legs shook, and his foot bounced as he tried to control himself. I glanced at him sympathetically and mentioned, "The venom seals the wound, but I cannot do anything for the burn. It should heal in a few days."

Emmett glanced at me and noticed our actions. Curiously, he walked behind his brother to look, and then he accused, "Jasper, what the hell? You told me that I missed, and look at that cut. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jasper managed to control his emotions and explained to his brother, "It is a small cut, and nothing to worry about. If Pa didn't treat it, then it would heal normally within a week or so. Emmett, don't concern yourself over it. That was an impressive hit, and I hope you remember that attack the next time we battle a rogue."

"That was good, but nothing like the kick you gave me to the chest. Jasper, I could not move until my bones repaired themselves. You paralyzed me for five seconds, and you could have destroyed me. You have to teach me that kick," Emmett stated enthusiastically.

Jasper started to explain the maneuver when I interrupted the two, "All of your injuries were the result of a fight between you two?" Both youth sobered immediately, as they knew the rules for causing harm to members of the family. I wondered how Jasper managed with his tender backside, but it should not have surprised me. He is a determined young man. My next question threw them off as I enquired, "Did you work out the problem between you, and is the fighting now over?"

They stared dumbly at me, and then glanced at one another before answering my question in the positive. I smiled at my sons and said, "It pleases me to hear that. I suggest you clean yourselves off, and get dressed. Your mother and Carmen will want to know what happened, but you are not to tell them. Inform them that I have commanded you to say nothing, and direct them to me for the answers. I believe this fight was something you both needed, and neither of you deliberately attempted to harm the other. I found no bite marks on either of you, or at least no new ones." Mine will scar Jasper, and may take a while to heal. I offered Jasper a nod of acknowledgement, and commanded of my sons, "Now go, and get cleaned up."

Emmett was the first to speak, as he enthused, "No trouble at all, Pops you're the greatest!" I received a tight hug from him, and then he flashed upstairs.

Jasper smiled appreciatively at me as he enquired, "Did you do this out of pity for me? Pops, I earned my stripes, and I'm not afraid to take them. I know what your rules are about fighting."

I smiled warmly at my son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I lowered my voice and spoke calmly as I explained, "Emmett works out his emotions with his fists. Jasper, I suspected that you two would have to fight, and I am only too glad it happened today." I gently squeezed his shoulder as I mentioned, "Our fight terrified Edward, and he convinced himself that he lost me. Jasper, I can only imagine the amount of pain our thoughts caused him. I will take him with me to Vancouver, and spend time alone. He needs to work out his anger at me, before he can attempt to forgive either of us. Eleazar will speak with you after the shower, but stay in your room and wait for him. It is best that you avoid Edward, because I know he is very close to you and Alice. He and I will leave during your talk with Eleazar."

Jasper hugged me, and pulled away before I could embrace him. He spoke softly, "I appreciate that." We exchanged smiles, and then we walked from the room and headed for the suite. I suspected Esme would take an interest in their injuries, but they will not surprise her. If she believed as I do, then she would not mention her observations for fear of drawing my attention. I walked my son to his room, and then I knocked on Edward's door and told him of our trip.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed Rose's Narcissism. Sadly, it made for a very short chapter, so I included Bella in here as well.


	46. CLC XII - DV IV - Carlisle & Edward

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Edward

* * *

**CLC XII - DV II - Carlisle & Edward**

_**Sunday, October 21, 2012**_

I sat on the couch with my arms folded over my chest, and stared at the sky as I thought of nothing and everything. Carlisle wanted me to speak with Eleazar, but in truth, I did not want to talk to anyone about the incident. I was angry, scared, frustrated, and a mix of so many emotions that it was hard to know how I felt. I detected Carlisle's scent, and then I heard his soft knock at my door. What could he want? My gift was unable to detect his thoughts, as he was not thinking of anything. I appreciated his feeble attempt at avoiding my ability, but even he was unable to suppress the rush of thoughts that bombards one's consciousness when greeting another. Thankfully, Carlisle understands my gift, and he avoids the awkwardness of my having to wait patiently for the other person to form words to express their thoughts.

Carlisle seldom blanks his mind when approaching me, so he must wish to say something. Unfortunately, the moment he thinks it I will already know. I liken it to listening to someone with a bad stutter who tried to speak, despite everyone already realizing what they intended to say. Everyone is like that to me, but I learned long ago not to finish sentences with the use of my ability. Instead, I actively block them from my gift and avoid reading their thoughts, as I will have to do now with Carlisle. Dad knocked again at my door, and I glanced at it. Briefly I imagined what would happen if I ignored it.

Curiously, I wondered if he attempted to contact me through my gift, but I would not know as I effectively blocked him. I returned my gaze to the sky, and heard Emmett mentally scold me, '_Edward, are you nuts? Eleazar is here and you want to act like a toddler?' _I growled loudly in response to my brother, and suddenly the door to my room swung open. I had not expected that, as Dad always waits for an invite.

I swiftly turned toward him, and noticed Carlisle's gaze upon me. He folded his arms over his chest, and calmly stated, "I now realize that growl was not intended for me. I apologize for intruding on you, but I can see we have much to discuss." My eyes widened fearfully, as I stared at him. He looked like he was about to punish someone, and I was in his gaze. Carlisle had that determined look he gets when he has to discipline one of his children, but he does not want to. Emmett was no help as his cackling laughter echoed down the hall and he mentally shouted at me, '_Busted! Don't say I never warn you.'_ I glared in my brother's direction, and growled in response to the teasing.

That was when I heard Carlisle's sharp inhalation of breath, and I returned my attention to him. I glanced at him apologetically as I attempted to find the words for my thoughts. I turned sharply at the sudden burst of amusement from my brother, and then humbly faced my father. I gazed at the floor while I informed him, "I do not wish to talk. Carlisle, I know it is my turn to speak with Eleazar, but I do not want to. I am not ready to chat about the situation." I pleadingly glanced at my father. I was unsure of what I wanted, but chatting was not high on my list. Nothing was right about what happened! How can everyone think that a discussion will make things better?

Carlisle straightened to his full height, and stared at me for a few moments. Why had I not opened that door? Is that why he looks upset, or did I do something else? I wanted to know immediately what it was, but there was also part of me that was afraid to find out.

Carlisle motioned to the door and enquired, "May I enter?" I nodded my head, and watched as he quietly walked into my room and closed the door behind him. He approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders as he gently spoke, "Edward, I made an error in not coming to you earlier, and I wish to rectify that. We need to discuss what happened this weekend. My preference is for a more private place, but that option is not available to me. I must attend my computer lab tomorrow, or I will face expulsion from the course. That greatly limits our choices, but the apartment in Vancouver will suit our purposes. If we need more time I can skip most classes after my Tuesday bio lab, and we can go camping. Edward, you are important to me."

My eyes widened as I heard Carlisle speak so dismissively about skipping classes, and I was unable to suppress the grin that easily formed as I thought of his new and irresponsible attitude. My brows rose in response as I teasingly enquired, "Dad, you would punish any of us for skipping school like that. Why is it alright for you to do it?" I then thought of Bella and her trip into class with Alice in the morning. Curiously I enquired, "Will we run to Vancouver, or drive? I want Bella in the submersible."

Carlisle chuckled as he teased, "How is it that you did not detect the new toys?" I glanced at him curiously, as he began to explain, "The two other submersibles arrived a few hours ago. Jasper and Eleazar are taking the one to have their discussion, and I plan to dock the other in Vancouver. Eleazar wants to check them out. I plan to order Liz one for her coven, and I think Denali will need two for all their members. If Eleazar is correct about our new role, then we will need these items. The ship we use can stay in Vancouver, as we will return tomorrow with Bella and Alice."

I was not in the mood to speak with him, or anyone else. However, getting away from everyone did sound great. I attempted to hide my anger from him, because Carlisle's role in the earlier events infuriated me. Why did he allow Jasper to do that to him, and why did he accept that horrible challenge? He was just as much to blame, and I knew we needed to discuss this. I also realized there was a strong possibility of my not sitting after having said my piece, and I welcomed the idea of being away from home in a more private place. I swallowed my nervousness and softly enquired, "Does Bella know?"

Carlisle shook his head quietly as he mentioned, "You can tell her, and I will tell Esme of our plans. Does twenty minutes give you enough time to pack and meet me downstairs?" I nodded my head in response, and could not pull my gaze from my father. Was Carlisle begging for Esme's wrath? He decided to spend the next few days on a trip while skipping his classes, and he had no plans of discussing this with her? Esme is a saint, because he does this to her all the time. How can one his age fail to understand how unacceptable it is to make decisions that affect others without first consulting with them? I clenched my jaw to avoid revealing my amusement, and wondered if I should pack. Nevertheless, I fully intended to listen to mom's thoughts.

He offered me a soft smile at my sudden change in attitude, and I heard as he walked to the Master suite and packed his things. He knocked at the door of the study, and entered when none responded. I heard him gather his lap top and books that he needed for class. It is interesting that he is now the student and I am the Doctor. Fortunately our patients were well enough for release, so our absence was not an issue. I rapidly gathered my things, and found Bella downstairs with Carmen, Eleazar, and Mom. Bella noticed my backpack and enquired curiously, "Edward, are you going somewhere?"

My mate's question made me realize that I should have waited for Carlisle. Fortunately, he arrived before I had to answer. He smiled at our Denali guests, and sat beside my mother as he took her hands into his. She smiled warmly at him, and I noticed as he lovingly rubbed at her hand with his thumb. At least he was smooth, and that worked in his favour. Carlisle spoke calmly to his wife as he mentioned, "Esme, Edward, and I need to work out a few things, and to discuss what happened. I asked him to pack, and plan to take him to Vancouver tonight. I believe it is best to discuss his concerns in private. I would prefer to do this without interruption, but I must attend my computer and chemistry labs. After that we may go camping for a few days." Bella gazed at me, and I knew this called for a hug and some chaste kissing. I did this absently, as my focus was on Esme and her reaction to Carlisle. I cannot read Bella's thoughts, but maybe hearing Esme's will give me some insight on what Bella was thinking.

Esme did not miss a thing, and I could clearly hear her thinking about Carlisle missing another week of school. That thought did not sit well with her. She glanced at me, and then turned her focus back to her husband. I coughed in trying to disguise my amusement, as Esme tried to find the words to voice her concerns without scolding her mate. I was about to listen further when my father mentally instructed, '_Stay out of your mother's mind.' _I smiled at him innocently, because I would never snoop in his private affairs. How could he even think that of me? Esme gazed into Carlisle's eyes and declared, "It is not pleasing to hear you have so little regard for your academic responsibilities. Carlisle, do what you must." She glanced at Bella, and then at me before she mentioned, "I hope you planned on taking your cell phones."

Bella heard Esme's statement and turned questioning eyes to me as I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "I have it with me." I embraced my wife lovingly and kissed her gently on the lips, but she was hesitant. Softly I explained, "Carlisle feels it is for the best. Bella, please keep an eye on Renesmee and Jacob. He is planning to kiss her, and she desperately wants him to. I know they are up to something, and you have to watch them carefully."

Bella smirked patiently at me and ran her fingers through my hair as she mentioned, "Don't worry about me Edward. I can handle things here, and you know Jacob listens to me." She brushed her hand against my cheek and teasingly enquired of Carlisle, "can you please help Edward to understand that our little girl is grown, and that she and Jacob are meant for one another."

Dad smirked at her, and gave her a look that made no guarantee. Bella chewed her lower lip nervously, and glanced at me while she explained, "Edward, if you're unable to handle yourself around her and Jacob, we are the ones that will lose. She will not stay with us if you constantly interfere, and your anger and aggression toward Jacob affects us all. You alone will stand against Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and me. Edward, please learn to accept their relationship."

I grumbled at nothing in particular, but it felt good. Carlisle glanced at me and mentioned, "Bella is right Edward, and you already know my opinion on this matter." Yeah, and my backside has not forgotten it either. Carlisle was fortunate that Bella changed the topic of conversation, as it removed him from Mom's attention. He leaned forward and kissed Esme gently on the cheek, and showed her that he too had his phone. "I will call every night," he informed her. She smiled softly at him, and whispered something that he responded to mutely with a slight nod of his head. He rose from the couch and addressed our Denali visitors, "Please accept my apologies for heading out shortly after your arrival." Carlisle dug into his pocket for a set of keys, and handed them to Eleazar. He smiled at Carmen before mentioning, "This boat saves a lot of time with travel, and Jasper will show you how to operate it. Let me know if you like it, and I'll order a couple for your coven."

Eleazar accepted the keys as he glanced out the window at the newly arrived boats. Carmen placed her arms around his waist and suggested, "After your talk with Jasper, we can go out for a short while and give it a whirl." What is it with old men and raunchy thoughts? Eleazar was no better than Carlisle, but at least his were not about my parents. I decided to shield him now, as obviously he needed time with his wife. Carmen turned to Esme and enquired, "Would you like to join us?" I learned long ago to keep a straight face, but I did not need my gift to know what Eleazar thought of his wife's request.

Eleazar mentioned to Carlisle, "I look forward to testing the capabilities of this ship, and I am sure Jasper will demonstrate them nicely." He glanced at his wife, and then at Esme as he lied to her through his smile and suggested, "We would enjoy your company. Carmen loves to dance, and I understand there are a few classic clubs we could visit in California."

Esme made Eleazar's night as she politely mentioned, "No, I must stay here and help the wolves with moving into our home." She glanced at Dad and then returned her focus to Eleazar as she mentioned, "I will need to supervise the activities, as anything can happen." Mom glanced at me warily, and then turned her attention to Carlisle as she admitted, "Things will likely go smoother with Edward out of the house, so I cannot truly complain about your decision to take off."

Esme leaned in and kissed Dad on the cheek while she politely whispered to him. I used my gift to hear her thoughts. '_Carlisle, you are missing too many classes, and you better believe the children are keeping tabs on that. This is a very bad example you are setting for them, and they will tease you relentlessly if your grades suffer.'_ Everyone knew Esme whispered something, but none seemed to mind. Carlisle offered her a polite nod of his head, and then motioned for me to follow as he headed out the door.

Bella provided the perfect excuse for me to hide my amusement, as I turned to my wife and embraced her while exchanging an affectionate kiss. She returned it enthusiastically and quietly enquired about my smile. I glanced at Esme, and she needed no further explanation. Bella knew I could not reveal what thoughts I learned with my gift. However, I quietly whispered to her, "Mom is not fond of Dad skipping classes." Bella grinned at me, and I attempted to hide her reaction with another kiss. I politely excused myself from the room, and turned to follow Carlisle.

We hefted the new submersible on our shoulders, and carefully hauled it to the ocean. The weight was not the issue, but balancing it with only two people proved somewhat of a challenge. We managed to make it into the water, and then we climbed in. It took about twenty minutes to walk the ship to the water and another ten before we managed to steer it safely from the shoreline and into the deeper areas. Neither of us spoke, other than the odd direction as needed. Carlisle took command of the ship, and focused on that task. He sailed to the West, and did not immediately head north. We sank deeper into the water, and then Dad motioned for us to stop.

Curiously, I obeyed, and watched him release the wheel the moment we stopped moving. There was no danger, because we traveled far enough into the ocean. The water was deep, and our ship was well below the surface to avoid colliding with another. Carlisle glanced at me and casually mentioned, "Edward, what you saw in the study was my mistake. Spanking you in the medical clinic was not my error. I placed your mother in a position where she had to judge and rectify my behavior. That was never her place, and I should not have requested it of her. Edward, she did a tremendous job, but that situation is no more."

I did not know what to say to Carlisle after that kind of statement, although I know he expected something. Still, I was not in the mood to talk and shrugged my shoulders at him instead. He smiled softly at me while I admitted, "I didn't know why Mom spanked you, although I know it was not painful. It did not make sense to me why she would humiliate you like that, and it was awful to watch. Dad, I was embarrassed for you. What were you thinking to let her do that? Was that a sick game you played to torment me?" I groaned inwardly, as I did not mean to say that. In a much quieter voice I offered, "If not for your outrage, I would have thought it was nothing more than foreplay."

"I would rather not know the games you play with your mate," Dad stated without hesitation. I smirked at his coy grin, and knew he was repeating one of the many statements I said to him over the years. He lowered his voice and spoke calmly as he admitted, "I trusted your mother to do what she felt was right, and I did not question her decisions. It was not until after I grew angered at her that I realized I alone was responsible for what happened. Edward, I know you saw how I placed myself under your mother's care, and forced her to take control of me. In many respects, Esme acted more like my mother, and she treated me as her son. That situation is no longer relevant, but my family suffered due to my lack of leadership and direction. Do you honestly believe that Jasper would have attempted to challenge my authority last year?"

That was a good question, and I had to think about it. The first spanking Esme ever gave Carlisle was over a year ago, and since then he received more than most. We knew that Esme would discipline him, and then realization dawned on me. I slowly shook my head as I admitted, "You stopped leading the coven, and you let Mom dominate you. She had no intention of running the family, and in Jasper's eyes we likely lost our leadership."

Carlisle's eyes filled with sadness as he glanced at me. With a softened voice he admitted, "I was unfair to Esme, but I also made my children suffer. It may take time for me to regain what I lost, but it is my hope that we can keep our family together." Dad shifted in his birth, and leaned on his arms as he gazed at me. His eyes showed a level of seriousness to them that I had not seen in a while. He was no longer reacting to a situation, but tackling it head on. Unfortunately, this time I was the problem. I listened as he calmly stated, "I want to hear your thoughts on the coven challenge."

"My thoughts, why would you want to hear them," I dourly enquired. I folded my arms and rested my head in them as if this conversation suddenly made me very sleepy, or gave me a bad headache. Neither of which were possible, but I did not wish to speak of this. Carlisle made his statement, but I knew he would not push me until I was ready to talk. Gad, sometimes I hated him for that. I appreciated his patience most of the time, but I knew he would wait until I answered. That meant he would not accept my refusal to comply. He would have to wait until I was ready, because I did not want to talk about it.

I complained and grumbled to myself while Carlisle sat in complete silence. He knew I heard him, and he was confident enough to wait for my response. Sometimes that is exactly what I needed, but now I was doing everything I could to hold back my anger. I did not want to tell him, and I refused to do it. I could wait as long as him. We were too far below the surface of the water to notice the sun, but I am sure it set many hours ago. I had no idea what time it was, but a lot of time passed in silence. I felt the submersible move upwards as Dad brought it to the surface.

I listened while he called Mom to let her know we had not reached shore. Naturally, she had questions, but he was brief and she understood. What a good husband to call home and check in on the missus. He hung up, and waited a few minutes as he patiently refrained from saying another word. He wished to hear my response to his earlier question. I made no move to use my phone, and noticed as he submerged the ship. He likely brought it to the same depth as before, so we could sit in safety. Carlisle did not speak to me, as he knew I heard his question and he refused to continue the conversation until I cooperated. He insisted on an answer. I had to respond, unless I wanted to sit at the bottom of the ocean with him for the rest of eternity.

How can he wait so patiently? I continued to fume as more time passed. Curiously, I wondered who could outlast the other. I did not feel like talking, and I had no reason to rush through this conversation. Could my refusal to talk outlast his patience? Is that even possible? I figured there was no harm in trying, so I refused to speak. Now I truly had no idea how many hours passed, but I expected the sun was out.

I glanced at Carlisle, and he reminded me of the Volturi as he sat perfectly still. He looked like a statue, and I could see how the dust settling on Aro caused his eyes to go milky. Carlisle sat perfectly still for many hours, but it was hard to tell. He looked as interested in my answer as he did when he first asked it. Why was he content to sit there? How is it possible for anyone to have that level of patience? It began to irritate me, and now I felt like talking.

I rolled my head on my right arm, so I could gaze to where Carlisle sat at my left. In a strained voice I enquired, "Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head, as if he had only asked the question mere seconds ago. My voice became hollow as I replied, "I hated that fight. I hated that you accepted the challenge. What the feck were you thinking to do such a thing?"

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly, although I suspected my accusation did not shock him. I opted not to listen to his thoughts, as that would only anger me more. I did not wish to know what he was thinking. I wanted to stay mad at him. Either he realized how angry I was, or he missed my cursing him out. I am sure his perception was not at fault. He chose not to discuss it as he calmly stated, "He issued the challenge, and I had no other choice. By then Edward, it was too late. I could have prevented that situation, but that required earlier actions which I failed to take. "

I did not mean to show my anger as I rose to a sitting position. I glared at him and my voice was louder than normal as I angrily accused, "How could you even think that was acceptable? You knew Jasper was mad enough to go ahead with it, and you did not give a damned about what would happen to us if you died. Carlisle, you were almost killed!" I tried desperately not to show my anger, but if I were human, my face would glow red about now.

Carlisle sat patiently while I yelled and berated him. He showed absolutely no emotion, and that irritated me even more. I growled at him, and he stayed calmly seated as he watched me. He truly knows how to annoy someone. I gnashed my teeth, and angrily glared at my father as I loudly hissed, "You and Jasper both intended to destroy the other, and there was no reason for that fight." Carlisle still failed to react, but I noticed the pain in his eyes as I expressed myself.

I did not care, because I wanted to hurt him. My voice deepened as anger fueled my next statement, "You failed us! There was no reason for that stupid fight, and you should have handled it better!" My anger had not dissipated, but venom streaked down my cheeks as I shouted, "You nearly destroyed the family, and all because of a mortal! Do you not care about any of us?" I seethed angrily at my Father, but now I wanted him to answer.

However I was not done, and I suspect he realized that as he sat quietly while I prepared another round of animosity in his direction. Venom dripped off my chin while I ranted, "You caused the fecking situation, and then you enslaved Jasper for all eternity. Carlisle that was the cruelest thing you could have done. We have limits to our mortality, and now you made him your slave. That is despicable. Death is preferable. Why would you not kill him? We would all suffer with his loss, but the pain is even greater now due to your choice. Jasper has even more reason to destroy you, and at any moment I could lose you!" I breathed rapidly, and squeezed my hands into tight fists as I loudly shouted, "I...almost...lost...you!" Venom covered my face, but my anger had left me. I could not see clearly, as it coated my eyes.

That did not matter, because I felt my father's arms wrap tightly around me. He pulled me towards him, and held me close. I heard his soothing voice, but I could not make out the words as I allowed myself to relax in his arms. I felt his hand move through my hair, and it was comforting. He whispered softly, "Edward, you have not lost me. Son, I will never leave you, so long as God wills it." He continued to speak loving words, and his voice was very soothing. I do not know why I was furious with him. I continued to cry, but anger no longer fueled my tears.

I clung desperately to Carlisle, it terrified me to think I lost him. The realization that he continued to live seemed lost to me, and only fueled my anger. I do not know why, but seeing him reminded me of that stupid fight. I was livid with him, but I thought I hid it well. I do not know how he saw through it, but I am glad he did. He continued to hold me, and did not make any move to break our embrace. I no longer blocked his mind from my gift. An overpowering sense of love filled his thoughts, and regret for not having realized my pain. I wanted to tell him that it was okay, but I found it difficult to speak. Emotions overwhelmed me, and I hugged him tightly as we embraced.

Jasper is the one with the emotional gift, and I would expect him to have the greatest difficulty with controlling his own. Unfortunately, I have the biggest problem in that area. Carlisle did not push me to speak. He used my gift, and communicated to me in silence. I only needed to listen. He welcomed my comments, but he never demands them.

I sniffled, and in a quiet voice I mentioned, "I heard both yours and Jasper's thoughts while you two fought. You plotted to destroy the other, and you both mentally cursed when your attempts failed. It was devastating, and I wanted to run. I did not want to see who won, because then I would need to accept the death of the other. I could not block your minds, because I did not have enough control over my emotions to concentrate on the task."

I felt Carlisle's arms tighten more firmly around me, as he held me closer while I spoke. I wiped at my eyes with the sleeve of my coat and admitted, "I can only equate it to Renesmee's birth. It terrified me that Bella would not make it, but I kept telling myself that my venom would save her. There was a moment when I thought she died. This fight was nearly equal to that, and it felt like an eternity. Dad, you have no idea how terrifying that was."

I felt Carlisle inhale deeply, and then he spoke soothingly to me as he admitted, "Edward, I have no words to express my regret for having caused you that level of pain." He slowly exhaled, as he pondered on the next words he wished to say. I do not have Jasper's gift to feel his emotions, but his thoughts spoke of his deep sense of regret. I also felt his love. He gently brushed at my hair with his fingers as he added, "Edward, I am here for you. Please, never assume me too busy to speak with you. I realized you had a lot of pain last week when you ran, and I did not assume that we had fully dealt with it. I am not letting you from my sight, and you will attend class with me. It is nearly noon, so we should make it for my lab. Afterwards we can take the submersible to Isle Esme, and spend a few days out there. What do you think of that?"

I loved the idea, and eagerly smiled at him as I enthused, "Dad, I would enjoy that immensely, but what about your lab tomorrow? You often mentioned how reliable your chemistry partner is. You admire her dependability, and I am sure she would not appreciate or understand you're skipping out on her."

Carlisle swallowed at my words, and with a slight grimace he mentioned, "It is my chemistry lab that we are going to." I thought that was on Tuesdays. I glanced at him questioningly and watched as he gazed out the window. He quietly stated, "Summer school is not the end of the world. Bella managed it well enough." I narrowed my brows curiously at him, and he rewarded me with another grimace as he confessed. "This is the second computer lab I missed, and one more than the permitted limit."

I blinked at Carlisle, and my mouth opened slowly before I quickly snapped it closed. Did he say what I thought he did? I snapped my gaze back in his direction, and stared at him while I enquired, "Dad, did you just get kicked out of computers? Is that why you mentioned summer school?"

Carlisle smirked softly at me and mentioned, "It is not a proud moment." I mutely nodded my head at my Father, as that was the last thing I ever expected from him. He had no love for computers, but his sense of responsibility would eat him alive to fail at something so basic. I was in awe of him, as he never even mentioned how late it was. He failed to call Mom, so I had no idea that he missed the class.

Carlisle never even hinted at it with his passing thoughts, because his only concern was for me. I gripped him tightly as I embraced him. I gushed into his chest, "I love you too Dad." I felt the warmth of his love penetrate through his thoughts and actions as he held me close. I greatly looked forward to our time at Isle Esme, and then suddenly another thought came to my mind. I moved toward my backpack, and slowly pulled out my phone. This meant I failed to call Bella two nights in a row.

I glanced at Carlisle, and grimaced at the phone as I expected a guilt trip from my wife. I noticed as he too pulled out his cell. He stared at it, and glanced at me. I had not moved from my stance. Dad laughed quietly, and earned a mild glare from me. He grinned at me and advised, "We can call them while we travel to Vancouver. Edward, it is easier to deal with it now than to wait until later. Our mates have every right to express themselves."

I rolled my eyes at Carlisle and huffed as I mentioned, "That is easy for you to say." I glanced at my phone, and realized that Bella likely was between classes. I groaned softly and added, "Your wife is in the United States, and you won't see her for a few days."

Carlisle laughed at my dilemma, and shook his head as he mentioned, "Get it over. Edward, it is not nearly as bad as you think. None of us like to displease our mates, and this is what makes us fearful of doing so. It is the dread of having caused her pain that creates your anxiety. Call Bella, and let her know that you care. That will make her stop worrying about you, and that alone should make you want to phone her immediately." I nodded my head in agreement, and helped Dad put the submersible back into motion. We sailed on the surface while we phoned our mates.

Thankfully, Bella was not angered, and we chatted about nothing. She expressed her concern, but she expected this after hearing of Dad's call from Esme. I guess the two of them have their own communication system, as I did not realize how much information he told her in those few words. Dad however, had a very worried mate. He assured her that everything was fine, and that we intended to spend the next couple of days at Isle Esme. She asked about his computer lab, and I felt guilty as I watched Dad grimace. Carlisle softly explained, "I missed the lab and I expect my professor to remove me. I will need to make it up in the summer."

I sat silently, but a human could hear mom's reaction. Esme gasped loudly on the other end and spoke rapidly into the phone as she stated, "Carlisle, Emmett will never let you hear the end of this." Dad sighed, as he knew the truth in that statement. Esme continued as she mentioned, "I won't tell him, but you know he will figure it out. It pleases me to hear about you and Edward, and I understand why you two need to spend some more time together." Carlisle exchanged loving words of affection, and then he disconnected the phone as the shores of Vancouver neared.

Bella would meet with us after Carlisle's lab, and it came as no surprise to me when he stopped at the apartment and attempted to disguise my appearance. He dampened my hair, and applied gobs of jelly into it. He then slicked it back, so it almost looked like a greasy sixties hairstyle. He finished off my costume with a pair of large glasses that we picked up at the drug store. I did not recognize me, and now I regretted agreeing to meet with Bella afterwards.

We attended the lab, and I watched as Carlisle gathered all the equipment they needed. His lab partner handled the previous week's experiment, and together they worked on the assignment. I could easily see why he liked her, as she was a carbon copy of him. Fortunately, Dad is not a mortal man, and the bond between he and Esme could easily withstand the pull he had for this other woman. She spurs his intellect, but he has no other thoughts for her. His admiration is purely for her skills and dedication, but his love is for Esme.

They finished the lab quickly, and Carlisle made haste for the exit. Obviously, he did not wish to run into anyone, and I called Bella to let her know that we would meet at the apartment. We arrived there in good time, and I ran to the shower to wash the gunk from my hair. Dad dug out his laptop, and mentioned something about e-mailing Mackael. I finished my shower in less than twenty minutes, and Dad was still typing away at the computer.

I glanced at the screen, and noticed he was chatting with someone. Curiously, I read a little, and realized he spoke with Mackael. Apparently, the elderly man is much nicer than I originally thought, as he informed Carlisle that he already spoke with the computer instructor and excused his absences. Dad lucked out, as his professor excused both of his missed labs. He arranged to speak with Mackael on Friday during their break. I knew my father looked forward to the meeting, and his professor's responses implied he felt the same way. Curiously, I wondered if Carlisle would ever turn an elderly man like Mackael. There are older members in the Volturi, and they manage well enough. Maybe that is the reason for their cruelty. Dad phoned Esme shortly after Bella arrived, and we headed into the bedroom.

I heard dad rap at the door, and that reminded me of the last time he did that. I smirked at Bella and mentioned loudly enough for him to hear, "Do not growl when Dad knocks at your door." She snickered at me, and turned her attention towards the entrance. I laughingly called out, "Come in Dad."

Carlisle slowly entered the room, and leaned back with his shoulder against the wall. He grinned amusedly at me as he stated, "If only you would heed your own words."

Bella laughed at me and offered a tender kiss, before she leapt from the bed and landed gracefully beside Dad. She wrapped her arms around him and mentioned, "Don't stay out too late, someone has school in the morning." Carlisle smirked and playfully rolled his eyes at Bella's teasing. She grinned evilly at me, and turned her attention back to our Father. Bella lowered her voice, and imitated Carlisle as she questioned him, "Dad, is it your intention to skip classes for the rest of this week?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at me, and then at my wife. He sighed softly as he enquired, "Will my children ever forget this?" Bella and I grinned at one another before shaking our heads in response. Carlisle groaned quietly, and mentioned with an amused grin, "I can see it. One of you will face discipline three thousand years from now for having skipped your studies, and you will toss this in my face."

"YES!"

"Peachy."


	47. CLC XIII - DV V- Major Whitlock

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Jasper

* * *

**CLC XIII - DV III - Major Whitlock**

_**Sunday, October 21, 2012**_

I glimpsed up when someone knocked at my door, and I moved swiftly from my bed. My tender backside humiliated me, and I did not wish whoever was there to notice me lying on my stomach to avoid the pain. Carlisle told me Eleazar would soon arrive. I stared at the man, as he came earlier than I expected. I stepped back to let him enter, but he had other plans. Instead, he asked that I go with him. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. I recognized them as belonging to the submersible.

"Carlisle suggested us conversing on the boat, and I hoped you would show me how to use it." He stared at me as if awaiting an answer. Did he honestly believe that I would deny his request? I smiled at him, and grabbed my jacket.

"I would be happy to show you how to use the submersible. Eleazar, you should get one for your coven, as they are ideal for moving around the coast." They are small enough that we could take them inland, but that is not something I wished to discuss. The last thing we need is for Carlisle to hear, and decide they draw too much attention. I figure if we go by the cover of darkness, then who cares. All ships look the same, and there is no disobedience if our Father never addressed it. Why give him the chance, as Eleazar would no doubt tell him. Curiously, I glanced at the man and inquired "Did you have any place in mind that you would like to go? We went to San Francisco, and it took us less than an hour to get there." I slid my arms into my jacket, and zipped it. In truth, I was very happy to leave. I love my family, but now, I needed to get away.

Eleazar was rather eager to try the ship, and he smiled delightedly at me in anticipation. We walked downstairs, and said goodbye to Esme and Carmen. Mom inquired of our guest, if she would like to take one of the submersibles for a ride. Carmen thought that would be a great idea. Mom turned to me and requested, "Could you and Eleazar help us take the boat down to the water?"

I was very happy to help my mother. Eleazar and I waited for the woman to get ready, but they were eager to go and did not take long. The four of us lifted the last remaining boat, and walked hastily to the shore. Esme and Carmen decided to take the old submersible. Mom explained, "I would prefer that ship, because I know it is ready to go."

Carmen laughed as she heard mother's explanation. "Esme, Eleazar is nearly 300 years old. I do not believe he has ever needed to run such a machine, and he likely has less experience with those things than you do." She smiled innocently at her mate, as she meant no insult. She spoke in a playfully flirtatious way.

Eleazar laughed at his wife's antics and mentioned, "that is what I have Jasper for. He will see to it that we are not stuck in the sea. "Eleazar turned to me, and inquired" does it run on gas? "I noticed that he was not the only one who was curious.

I glanced at the ship and admitted, "it uses diesel for the jet, but we seldom ever turn the engine on. We only turn it on for appearances. The manual system propels us much quicker." I approached the ship, and unlocked the hatch. I motioned for everyone to look inside the submersible. They seemed pleased with the amount of room that the births offered. "To run this vessel, you must place your feet in the flipper and kick them together while you lay on your stomach."

Eleazar seemed impressed, and whistled as he stared out to sea. He took in a deep breath and inquired, "how fast can these ships go?" He glanced at me curiously, as he waited for an answer to his question.

I grinned at him impishly, and then turned my attention to Esme. I offered her an innocent smile before I glanced at Eleazar and mentioned, "That is not the type of question you ask a guy in front of his mother."

Esme laughed lightly at my answer. She looked at me with a not so innocent look as she commented, "do you honestly believe that Carlisle and I have not already tested the speed limits of the submersible?" she grinned at Carmen and said, "these kids assume we are too old to have any fun."

Eleazar chuckled softly as he questioned, "I thought Jasper was older than you?" he smirked at me teasingly and suggested; "parents are always old by definition of their job. That is why they become so bossy. Carmen and I would stay youthful forever, except we started hanging out with these old timers from Olympia. I guess it rubbed off on us." He glanced at Esme innocently, and managed to control himself while Carmen giggled at his comments.

I certainly was not going to argue with any of those statements, as he was correct. However, Esme's remark about her and Carlisle having tested the limitations of the ship took me by surprise. I could not visualize them doing that. I glanced from Eleazar and back at her in shock. I stared at the submersible and inquired, "Just how fast did you and Dad get this thing going?"

Now it was Esme's turn to become secretive as she mentioned, "I cannot tell you that, as it would only urge you guys to beat our record." She climbed into the boat, and did not take the birth with the wheel. Turning to Carmen she suggested, "Why don't you control the boat? You will have a better feel for it." Eleazar and I watched as the women boarded their ship.

We glanced at each other, and then Eleazar gave me the biggest shock of the day as he said, "Get in quick, we'll beat them!" I offered the man a wide grin as we raced to our ship. He slipped into one of the births, and I took the wheel. We backed out in less than a minute, and then we moved with our full speed in the women's direction. They saw us coming.

Carmen did not know how to submerge the boat, so we sped along the surface of the water. Carmen and Eleazar playfully made faces at one another in challenge, and we flew off to the horizon. Mom and Carmen quickly switched places as their ship slowed, but before we could cheer, we noticed the lights in the distance. Mom began submerging the vessel, and we quickly followed. "I should have known the coast guard would not approve of those speeds," I mentioned quietly. Eleazar stared at me as he noticed I did not intend to slow, and neither did the women. I phoned Mom and she picked up, but our connection was horrible. "International waters, move to the West," was all I could get out.

Both ships sunk lower into the ocean, as Eleazar sat in stunned silence. The ship began to level as we continued traveling towards international waters. Eventually he spoke up and inquired "What are your plans?" He glanced out the window and noticed that the women were cruising along beside us. "Do you think they could name either vessel?"

I shook my head as I admitted, "No, that was one of the smaller ships, and they lack the needed equipment. They probably think we are a military or foreign sub. Dad had these designed to look like regular ships above water." I waved to the women, and I think someone waved back at us. We had entered international water, but there was little reason to stop. We slowed after half an hour, and brought the ships closer to the surface. I glanced at Eleazar and admitted, "Carlisle would normally want us to stop, but we have no diesel on board. We also raced above the surface at a faster speed than what most human ships can go. I had no choice, but to flee."

"I understand, but at least you have one thing going for you," Eleazar suggested as he glanced out the window and motioned to the other ship, "Your mother is equally guilty. I don't think there is much Carlisle can say to you, and it was my idea." I smirked at the man and had to agree, at least it was not something I did with one of my siblings. We all knew how that would turn out, and my backside was already tender enough. Thanks, but I did not wish to add to that.

I ran a hand through my hair and swept it from my face. With a glance outside, I noticed that Mom was taking the ship to the surface, and I did likewise. I assumed she wished to discuss what just happened. I began to wonder if she planned to hide this from Carlisle. Anything could result, and I had no idea what she was about to say. We slid open the doors, and pulled the boats to dock beside the other. Dad had these created for emergencies, and if our family had to flee these boats could float together to form a new home. I secured the rafts together, and glanced at the women.

Esme did not look pleased. She placed her hands at her hips and inquired "What was their problem? There was nobody around, and I hardly see us as being a danger to anyone. Why did they come after us like that?" She glanced at me accusingly and suggested, "You knew exactly what to do. Jasper, it seems that you have experience in avoiding the authorities."

I smiled innocently at her, as if she could talk. I noticed no hesitation on her part to speed, or to dive quickly below the surface. "Ma, we all are," I said with a smirk. Eleazar glanced worriedly at the emitter beacon and inquired of that. I shook my head and admitted, "We disable those when traveling, but we enable them when we resurface. Dad insists on our traveling the correct speeds above water." I glanced at Esme and inquired, "What do we tell Carlisle?"

Carmen glanced back into the ship and looked at the different panels. "Did we disable our emitter," She inquired curiously of mom. Esme smiled sheepishly at her, as she had to confess with a nod of her head. Ah-hah! I knew mom meant to speed long before we challenged her. I grinned at Eleazar who chuckled at my reaction.

Esme sat on the edge of the boat and admitted, "Do not worry about your father, I'll handle him. He needs to know, especially as he and Edward are somewhere on this ocean. I tried calling him shortly after reaching the surface, but his phone is not in the service area. I suspect the satellite reception is poor underwater."

Eleazar stared at us, and then gazed into the water. He spoke aloud to Carlisle, although he knew Dad could not hear him, "My friend, I hope our mischief does not get you into trouble." He returned his attention to us. The man sighed softly as he admitted, "Carlisle's boat looks identical to this one, and I suspect he could face the wrath of the coast guard if he sailed up to them unaware of our situation. He too needs to show caution."

I was unable to recall a time when Mom messed up like this, or at least one that I knew of. A guy must take these chances when they come around, and Emmett will grumble at having missed the opportunity. I glanced at my Mother and suggested, "Dad has zero tolerance for us running from the authorities." I paused for a few moments as I studied her reaction, and she appeared contemplative. I smiled at her and cheekily inquired, "Has he ever grounded you before?" I knew not to suggest anything physical, as even I did not believe that would ever happen to her. Her abusive former husband made it difficult for her and Carlisle, and Dad promised never to use physical force against her. He hardly holds himself together when having to punish us, and I cannot see him ever doing so to his mate.

"We got away, didn't we?" Esme asked me, causing three sets of eyes to snap in her direction. We looked at one another and broke out laughing, as nobody expected my Mother to say that. Esme smiled innocently to us and mentioned, "They were not close enough to get any ID on our ships, and on the surface we look like a normal sports boat. I suspect many water crafts are getting spot checks this afternoon, but that should end the matter." I stared in shock at Esme, as this was not my Mother. Neither Carmen nor Eleazar seemed at all surprised by Mom's attitude, and I began to wonder what my parents were like when it was just them and their friends. I started to imagine they were much less stiff and proper than they seemed.

Eleazar patted my shoulder and mentioned, "We need to discuss some things, and that should give the coastguard time to cool their heels. Then we can take the boat out for a proper spin." He glanced at Carmen and admitted, "I like what I see so far. Would it interest you to order a couple of these for our coven?"

Carmen smiled at her mate, and then grinned at me as she teased, "That is a great idea, and then we can give Carlisle and Esme a proper race with our own boat." She glanced at Esme and inquired, "What do they call that, racing for pink slips or something?" Esme shrugged her shoulders, as she was not familiar with that term.

Esme leaned over and hugged me, before she slipped back to her own craft. She playfully elbowed Carmen in the ribs and mentioned, "Save those type of questions for when my son isn't around. You'll have him thinking the worst things about his parents."

Eleazar chuckled quietly as he admitted, "Nah, Carlisle isn't like that. He hasn't wanted to race since that accident in 1750 with the horses." Two very curious sets of eyes turned to gaze at Eleazar, and he seemed surprised by our reaction, "Carlisle never told you about the race?" I glanced at Esme with a shake of my head, and she did the same to Eleazar. He coughed into his hands and mentioned, "Then I have said too much. Please forgive me, as that is Carlisle's tale to tell."

Carmen gasped at her husband and playfully accused him, "How is that anyway to end a story? Come on Eleazar, you already said more than you should, so spill it." He did not seem at all convinced by his wife's eagerness. She smiled sadly at him and quietly admitted, "it is your story too, and Eleazar you left us all hanging. We are going to think the worst about Carlisle until you tell us otherwise." Esme and I nodded our heads in agreement, as we too were very curious.

Eleazar did not wish to speak, but the three of us stared at him in silence. Eventually he sighed and quietly admitted, "Animals hate us, and horses are no exception. Carlisle and I made our way through the countryside of France, and we came across a family traveling in two buggies. One had an older couple in it, and the other looked newly married. We thought ourselves far enough away, but the horses picked up our scent. They bolted in terror, and threw the riders to the ground. Carlisle and I chased after the buggies and caught them. The horses were no less afraid of us, but we hoped to tire them out.

My wagon started behind Carlisle's, and I laughed as I sped past. He would not fall in defeat, so we spurred our horses to run faster. This we did by sitting closer to them, and they tried to flee from us. The race only lasted ten minutes before my horse collapsed and tossed the buggy and me to the road. Neither the wagon nor horse survived the incident, as the old mare did not have long to live. Carlisle's horse was in much better condition, and he had no idea the amount of stress mine was under. We attempted to gather the belongings from the destroyed wagon, and placed them in the other. That was when we discovered the infant. She lay bundled behind the seat of the damaged wagon, and she bled from a gash in her forehead."

There was a collective gasp, as we all realized what that meant. Vampires and bleeding humans do not mix. I stared at Eleazar, as we all knew Carlisle had never drunk from a human. The only blood he ever tasted was when he bit them to turn, but he never fed from them. I heard Esme's was the hardest, as his eyes were already dark from thirst. I have no idea how he resisted taking a little sip.

Eleazar sighed as he reflected on the incident and admitted, "Carlisle grabbed the infant from me, and used his full abilities to return the baby back to the family. They saw how the horses reacted to us, and suddenly he appeared from nowhere with the child. They screamed about possession, and demons. They wailed loudly about the evil that came upon them, and the elderly man took a knife and placed it through the heart of the infant. All three adults cried and screamed about demons, and we had no choice but to silence them."

My eyes were wide as I stared at Eleazar, and I could feel the shock of the others through my gift. He sent off waves of regret as he confessed, "I fed well that night. Carlisle did not touch their blood, but he blamed himself for their deaths. In hindsight we should have left the family to deal with the runaway horses on their own." Eleazar glanced at the sky as he admitted, "Carlisle never again wished to chance harming mortals. Those deaths were unnecessary, and I have never seen him use his abilities recklessly. If Carlisle sped with these boats, it was because he knew humans were nowhere near. The sonar and radar equipment onboard would give him the information he needed."

That explains why Dad drives at the speed limit. Each of us felt a sadness and sense of understanding, or at least that is what my gift told me. I am sure these emotions were my own. I glanced at Esme, and realized how terrified Carlisle was to have permitted my wife to drive at excessive speeds. Alice was distraught over her grounding, but she was ecstatic about driving with Dad at two hundred miles an hour. Edward was horribly jealous, and Alice made sure he knew every detail.

I glanced at the sea, and wondered how Dad's talk was going with Edward. My brother radiated a lot of anger, and I did not need to see him to feel it. I was always very close to Edward, but now I am afraid he will never want to speak with me again. I hope Carlisle can help him, as Eleazar did with Emmett and Rosalie. My attention drifted, and then I felt Eleazar tug at my sleeve and mention, "Care to show me how to run this boat?" I glanced at him, and then looked where we tied the boats together. Someone removed the bindings, and the boats floated freely.

* * *

**Jasper's Chat**

The women waved at us, and I returned the gesture as Eleazar and I crawled into our respective births. There is enough room for us to walk around, if we haunch over. The doors closed, and this time Eleazar sat at the controls. "Flip this switch for the lights," I mentioned, although neither of us needed or wanted them. I offered him a few more instructions, and we headed out for him to play.

He spun the wheel, and the ship listed dangerously before it keeled over. We slammed against the ceiling, and I yelped as my backside made contact with the upper part of the birth. I had not expected that, but Eleazar's fear surged through the cabin and the situation was too much for me. My yelp caused his dread to worsen, and I failed to restrain my emotions as I chortled. "Gads, Eleazar! You should have seen your face!" I continued to laugh at his unfortunate circumstances, until I felt his mood changing.

He glanced at me curiously, as he was now clearly confused. "Can we fix this," He inquired while staring at what now became the ceiling. He struggled to get into place, but the controls were just out of reach. He could easily grab them, but his feet would not fill the flipper to help with the momentum.

"We do this all the time," I mentioned, and instantly felt his relief. His gaze hardened on me, as if I set him up deliberately. I sobered almost immediately, but not quite. I was unable to remove the grin from my face as I further explained, "Emmett is pretty good at putting the boat into a spin, and jumping out of the water like a dolphin. He can do a complete somersault. Edward almost has the knack, and they are better than I am. Turn the wheel all the way, while I paddle on the one side. When we flip, you will need to quickly straighten it out and then we can continue on course."

Eleazar hummed softly as he admitted, "I will chalk that up to a learning experience. I am glad this happened with you on board, and not Carmen. I am not sure how we would have handled it. My suspicion would include a bit of swimming and towing." He glanced warily at me and inquired, "Does Carlisle know you guys pull those stunts?" I suddenly recalled where Eleazar's loyalties lay. He is not just the guy who tells amusing stories about Dad, races the boats, and performs stunts. He is also Carlisle's best friend. I smiled innocently at him, and he nodded his head, as he stated, "Not my story to tell." He glanced curiously at me and mentioned, "I have seldom met a vampire with a bond such as yours. How do you feel about that?"

"The enslavement?" I inquired as I glanced at him. Eleazar quietly nodded his head as he studied me. I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders as I admitted, "Not much to think about, is there? I am his slave now for eternity, but I will likely mess that up too and then he will realize I am far too troublesome to keep alive. That was a last chance option, and I am a little concerned at the terms which distinguish between the coven leader and father roles."

I went silent, as I thought of the conversations I had with Dad. He tried to sound positive. After a few moments of silent contemplation, I admitted, "I truly believed that he did not wish for this binding. It is obvious though, that he could not trust to leave me alive without it. I never wanted to harm him, nor did I even wish to challenge his authority as a coven leader. I was angry and could not accept his decision. I did not wish to fight him, as it was the mortal that I wanted to discuss. Unfortunately, my gift intensified my anger and Carlisle accepted the challenge. At that point I intended to destroy him, but it pleases me that he won. Do I hate the binding; is that what you want to know?"

Eleazar glanced at me in contemplation, as I stated, "No, I am proud of it. Dad was angry at the time, but he found me deserving of a second chance. I am bound to him forever, because he took pity on me. I owe him my life, and I do not feel my relationship with him changed any due to the binding. I always felt connected to him, but now it is official. I should feel anger or shame at having lost his trust to the degree that I did, but I do not. Eleazar, it is a point of pride. In a way, I think Carlisle actually trusts me more. He knows that I cannot rise up against him without suffering an immanent death, and he realizes the only reason I challenged him was due to wanting to protect his coven. He entrusted me to represent the interests of the Cullen family over military matters."

Eleazar smiled at me as he curiously inquired, "What are your new duties?" He paused for a moment, and I realized he wished to ask something else. However, he chose not to and glanced at me while waiting for his answer.

I thrust hard at the flipper as I wanted to get this craft moving at a decent speed. I glanced at him and responded to his question, "I am his eyes and ears for the upcoming war. Sam is working closely with me, and keeping us informed of everything. It is now my duty to consult Carlisle on these matters, as I did before the challenge. He permitted me to make decisions on military matters in his absence. He also informed Sam of this, and I never had that type of authority in the past. Dad always listened to my advice, but he ultimately made the decisions. He still plans to do that, but now I am here for those times when he is unavailable. "

Eleazar turned the wheel as directed, and glanced at me as he mentioned, "The rudder is in place, and I am ready when you are." One swift kick saw our craft lurch forward, and I grunted with the effort needed to get us to rotating speed. I held my unneeded breath as Eleazar readied at the wheel in preparation. The ship hit the required speed, and spun rapidly. It righted itself, but immediately capsized. I heard Eleazar softly mutter something under his breath, and imagined him cursing away. That thought was nearly as ridiculous as imagining the same of Carlisle. Eleazar glanced sheepishly at me as he admitted, "It looks like we need another go at this." I chuckled lightly, but it seemed Eleazar had more to discuss as he stated, "Your place in the coven sounds very similar to mine." I glanced at him curiously while he inquired, "How would you describe the new position, and what effect will it have on your siblings?"

Apparently, I did not give this much thought, as I never seriously considered their part in it. I grunted with the effort to move the ship, and responded to his question, "Military matters do not interest my siblings. They are curious and want to know what is going on, but they are comfortable with leaving the decisions to Carlisle. They even looked to me in the past, and I do not think that has changed. Carlisle now trusts me to speak for him. We only had our family to consult with in the past, but now we are surging toward a potential war, and he wants me to represent his coven while he is placing his efforts into other matters. Sam acknowledged this, and he is thankful that we now have a representative working with him who is always available. He has a tremendous amount of respect for Carlisle, but sometimes these decisions cannot wait."

My grunts became louder as the boat slowly accelerated to the needed speed. We began to flip once more, and this time we stopped in our spin. The submersible hovered in a righted position as we continued to slice through the water. Five seconds later, it once again capsized. Eleazar glanced at me apologetically, and motioned to the wheel as he asked, "Is there something I am not doing? I attempted to compensate for the excess speed by turning it slightly in the other direction. It looked good, and now we stare up at the floor." I chuckled at his analogy, but this time I prepared myself and managed to avoid bumping my backside. He glanced at me while he inquired, "You went from thoughts of death, to banishment, and now he has you doing this new task for him. Jasper, what place do you have in his coven?"

That was a good question, and I did not have an answer. I glanced at the man as I struggled with the flipper to get us back at the correct speed. He took a deep breath, and watched the monitor as we accelerated. I grunted in answer to his question and further explained, "In the family I am no different from the rest of my siblings. Dad is in charge, and then Esme, and the rest of us. That was how things were in the past, but..." I stopped myself from going off in that direction. Instead I mentioned, "My siblings take my advice and they listen to me when it comes to matters of defense They have always done that, and the new authority Carlisle granted me is almost equal to a promotion in the army. He always treated me like a Major, but now it seems that I am his Lieutenant General. My place in the family is much different, as Edward would likely hold that role. Esme is even higher."

Eleazar quirked his left brow at me in a curious way as he admitted "It sounds like you and I are in similar positions, at least when it comes to war. I suspect Garrett now highly outranks me in matters of the coven. He has little interest in planning the battles, as he only wishes to fight." I smirked at the man, as Garrett sounded a lot like Emmett. Oddly enough, even their names were similar. Eleazar held the wheel firmly in place, as he waited for the ship to hit the needed speed. Curiously, he inquired, "You mentioned something about Esme's rank in the family, and how it was different in the past. Would you like to talk about that?"

I sighed deeply, as he managed to pick up that tidbit of information that I wished to take back. Unfortunately, such things are impossible. A low grunt escaped as I admitted, "That is something I wish to forget. Eleazar, I do not know how much I can say about that, as it is Dad's business and not mine." Eleazar nodded his head at me, but encouraged me to continue. How can I continue? It would please neither Carlisle nor Esme if I blabbed about her spanking him. Quietly I mentioned, "Carlisle put Esme in charge, and he answered to her. Please do not ask for details. Dad was accountable to Esme, but neither of them realized how that looked to us. Eleazar, it was very difficult."

The boat finally hit the correct speed, and it began to turn. I crossed my fingers silently, and hoped for success. Eleazar rapidly turned the wheel, and we nearly capsized in the other direction. He managed to counter that, and the submersible righted itself. He smiled proudly at his achievement, and turned his gaze to me as his expression changed to something more sober. It said one thing, but the proud energy waves continued to hit me at full force. Quietly he inquired, "It would make us both uncomfortable for you to share such personal information about my friend, and his mate. Jasper, can you discuss what made it difficult, without going into details?"

Sadly, Eleazar was well aware of how our family handles punishments, and I likely already said too much. However, suspicions are not confirmation, and Eleazar is not the type of man to spread rumors. With a deep breath, I began to explain, "It was difficult, because the chain of command was muddled. Carlisle was still our leader, but he did not make any decisions without first consulting with Esme. He feared upsetting her if he did. This caused him a lot of stress. We all felt it, because he stopped being our leader. He waited for Esme to decide, but she was not interested in leadership. She wanted more parental responsibility, and stressed that couples are equal in all things. It was a communication problem, and we began to coast without the strong guidance that Carlisle once provided. I was not the only one to challenge his authority."

Eleazar gazed at me curiously, but motioned for me to continue. I now realized I touched on too many family secrets, and I dreaded the idea of having humiliated my Father. With a glance at the man I calmly mentioned, "my siblings started to do things that they would not normally consider, but we all quickly realized that the lack of authority did not extend to matters involving us." Eleazar studied me as I tried to talk around the issue, "None of that matters anymore, because something changed. I do not know what caused the reversal of roles earlier, but my Father has returned. I have seen Dad frightened, and have felt his anxiety when the Volturi attacked, but the extreme intensity of his anger was something I never experienced. My gift informed me of his fury."

Eleazar returned to his birth, and began kicking with his legs as he continued to steer the ship. He looked much less relaxed than he did before, so I sent out calming waves of energy. There was no reason for him to fear this little boat. Feelings of confusion mixed with his nervousness. Curiously, I glanced at the panels, and outside the window to understand what might cause those emotions in him. He hummed lightly before mentioning, "I thought the two of you were in a rage fight last year? He mentioned a confrontation where your gift allowed his rage to feed you, and you in turn increased his own. Neither of you were in control, but he discovered another valuable use for Renesmee's gift that night." He gazed out the window before inquiring, "Jasper, how was this anger any different?"

"It was excessively different," I emphatically stated. Eleazar glanced at me curiously, so I continued to explain, "He was not in control during that fight, as it was his vampire nature that battled with me. The intense anger he recently felt was from him alone. It had nothing to do with his nature, as he was in full control. His human side was angry. I never felt that intensity from him, and I honestly did not believe him capable of it. The only real way to describe it is through a comparison of his fighting during the recent match. He was in control, and he timed everything. I am the better fighter, but he is patient and waited for the moment to strike. I was in complete control of that fight, and he accepted the beating I gave while he waited for an opening. He took the first one given, and ended the fight immediately. Last summer his vampire nature took over, and he just raged. He took the offensive, and attacked at every opportunity. That fight did not last long, as our family managed to pin us. Renesmee used her abilities to help us manage our beasts."

Eleazar paused for a moment in contemplation. I gazed at him curiously, as my gift told me that he struggled. It felt like someone who wished to say something, but was hesitant to do so. I gazed at him while he decided, and then he finally mentioned, "Aro always has a shield around him to protect against physical attacks. Renesmee is the only person in the world who can get to him, and her mother can protect her from his greatest weapons. Aro fears your coven, and that works well for you. He desperately needs Carlisle's loyalty, because there are powers that will rise against him. Carlisle can very easily become the most powerful vampire in the world. Aro knows this, but he also realizes that your father does not want control. This makes the Volturi feel less threatened, and in time they will need your coven to defend them"

"There is no way in hell we would defend Aro's tawny little ass. He is lucky that Carlisle agreed to the truce, because we could easily overpower them at any moment. Our three covens are very strong," I mentioned without hesitation. Eleazar sat back and stared at me, as if he were a patient scholar intent on lecturing to a stubborn mule of a student. This made me curious, so I waited for his explanation.

Eleazar smiled patiently at me before he continued to explain, "Jasper, your Father does not realize his power and influence in the vampire world. He has no wish to control our race. The Volturi are very good police dogs, and they do maintain order. Occasionally they abuse their power, but they never had anyone willing or able to stand against them. Your Father is that man, and he has the power to do so. I heard rumors of an army in the south that has built a tremendous force, and they too seek gifted ones. You will likely hear of them, as they attempted to convince me to join."

I stared wide-eyed at Eleazar's confession, and curiously, I attempted to study his emotions. They were of little help, so instead I had to wait for his explanation. He quietly continued, "Shelby is the man in charge of gaining new recruits, and he is a force to reckon with. He can warp out of time with the rest of the world. People might claim that he is able to stop time, but that is not possible. It seems that way. That would effectively explain his gift, as he warps out of the timeline for a second, and then returns exactly where he left off. Only, he is able to move around and do anything he wishes in that second."

I laughed lightly and stated, "We call him "Tick Tock." I smirked at Eleazar as I mentioned, "He should take our name instead, as I cannot imagine anyone wanting his." I paused for a moment, as I considered the man's words. Turning my gaze to him I inquired, "Eleazar, are you in danger? Tom and Liz also have abilities that a newly formed army would want, and your covens are unable to protect yourselves. Do you already have an escape plan?"

Eleazar breathed in deeply as he glanced in my direction, "Jasper, you are correct to assume that your Coven Leader promoted you. He went about it in an odd way, but one that was very effective. I am glad you realized the trust that Carlisle has placed in you." He paused to gather his thoughts, and slowly began to explain, "We have no practical solution other than to go into hiding or to temporarily join with another coven. We have limited choices, but I know the Volturi would welcome my return."

"The Vancouver coven stands no chance against an attack," I admitted as I strummed absently against my birth. "I assume you brought this up with the hope of my arriving at your conclusion, and for me to speak with Carlisle about your two covens moving here to form with us and join our alliance with the wolves?" Eleazar smirked guiltily at me in response. "I do not know if the wolves would agree, but they have three bedroom suites that are not used. There is land near here that would suit the purposes of building your two covens a fortified home, as Esme did with ours. Eleazar, this is well beyond my authority, as I have absolutely no say in the matter. I do know that Carlisle worries over your safety, and that is why he wants to get you boats like these. He is leaving one at our Vancouver port, as he suspects Liz's coven is already in danger." Curiously, I inquired, "What do you know of this southern army?"

"Maria's name came up a few times, but I do not believe she is the ranking authority," Eleazar mentioned. It dawned on me what type of army she would build. The Volturi have every reason to fear. He took in a deep breath and admitted, "The army is powerful, and they believe themselves capable of taking over the Volturi. I wished to speak with your father, but he is unable to consider such things in his current state. He and Edward both needed this vacation, and it pleases me that he set his education to the side. "

I nodded my head silently as I continued to listen, "The army has a ten-year plan, and they have completed the first four. They are filling their ranks with people of ability, and Maria is sending in her newborn armies to cause chaos and havoc for the Volturi. They are using her to distract Aro from their activities. That is all I know, but they may take another hundred years to fill out their ranks. They know of Edward, Bella, and me. I believe your coven is safe for the time being, as they also realize mythical hounds protect you."

I glanced at my hands awkwardly; as I listened to Eleazar speak. I felt his anxiety as he spoke, and realized this situation was direr than he was letting on. "Eleazar, why don't you speak with Carlisle tonight? Edward is not much for conversation and Dad would likely welcome the call.

Eleazar shook his head as he mentioned, "Edward needs Carlisle. I could sense his anger and pain, and his mate confirmed it earlier." I lowered my head shamefully, and glanced again at my hands. Eleazar spoke in a gentle voice, as he said, "No, my friend it is not what you think." I glanced at the man curiously, and listened as he explained, "Did your brother's anger spike today?"

I thought on his words, and quietly nodded my head. "There was knocking at his door, and he ignored it. I felt his anger intensify, but I thought that had to do with Emmett who must have teased him. He laughed manically down the hall, so I assumed it was him."

The older man smiled sadly at me as he attempted to explain, "That knocking was Carlisle, and Edward attempted to hide his anger from us. Bella brought it to our attention earlier, but his interactions with his Father highlighted the problem. Those two need to work it out." I gave him a doubtful glance. He shook his head quietly as he admitted, "Edward kept using his gift on Esme while your Father was speaking with her." What did he do? My brows rose curiously at that, as even Edward is not that cocky. No, he is exactly that cocky, but he normally avoids detection. Eleazar nodded his head as he admitted, "That anger was not solely directed at you. Jasper, our concerns will have to wait until Carlisle returns."

The radar suddenly came to life, and we noticed another nearby ship. I kicked my legs out, and away from the ship so my flipper would act as a brake. Unfortunately, I forgot we had an inexperienced person operating the flippers, and the ship spun wildly in the water. I put a full stop on my side while Eleazar continued pumping his legs. The flippers did not need equal pressure to keep the ship moving, as they thrust outwards towards the back rather than the sides. However, bad things happen when one side kicks the flipper straight out to act as a break while the other continues to pump. We looked out the window once we managed to stop twirling helplessly in the water, and glanced at the ship we narrowly avoided colliding.

We stared out the window, and groaned loudly as we glanced at one another. Esme and Carmen were clearly visible, as they held their stomachs and wiped at their eyes. I felt their amusement from here, although we did not need my gift to know they were laughing hysterically at us. I flipped on the communication system and called out to them, and all we heard was laughter. Eventually Esme managed to gasp out, "We...s... s...saw you upside ...down ... thought we could ... h...h..." She had to pause, as they broke into another round of helpless giggles.

"This was your fault."

"Nu-uh."


	48. CLC XIV - Father & Son - Edward

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Edward

* * *

**CLC XIV - Father & Son - Edward**

_**Tuesday, October 23, 2012**_

The sun hung low in the Western horizon, and reflected against the water's surface as we broke through with our submersible. Ripples of sunlight undulated from the boat, as Carlisle slowly approached Isle Esme. Nightfall sets early in Rio de Janeiro, and I knew without looking at my watch that it was soon seven in the evening. Darkness would blanket the area. The family spent time here last year, as we had little else to do. We needed to stay out of the public eye, because Carlisle gave his notice at the hospital, and we officially moved from Forks. It felt odd to stay at this romantic retreat without our mates.

I glanced at Carlisle, and curiously wondered what he planned. I tried to read it from his mind, but he only concentrated on the actions needed to dock the boat. He knew this area well, and I had no doubt he could manage the task while blindfolded. That is not Carlisle's style, as he remains attentive to every little detail. His calm voice penetrated my thoughts as he inquired, "Edward is there anything that you would like to do together?"

I glanced at the water and admitted, "We have not dived in ages. I would like to go in the midafternoon when the sun shines brightly. Carlisle turned to me and nodded his head in my direction, and then he slowly eased the boat against the dock. We spent the past two days trapped inside, and I was eager to get out. I did not wait for him to unlock the hatch as I threw open the door and jumped on the dock. It took only seconds for me to secure the submersible.

Carlisle breathed in deeply, as he stared off to the west and watched the sun's reflection against the ocean canvas. "I shall never tire of that marvelous sight." I smiled knowingly at my father, as he often sat on the deck and watched the sun. Our caretakers had no idea that we intended to arrive, but they kept the place spotless. We did not need them to stock food, so there was no dire reason to alert them of our impending arrival. Carlisle inhaled until his lungs could hold no more, and with a soft sigh he admitted, "The stench of the wolves will overpower us when we return home."

I laughed at his rude comment, as that was something I did not expect him to say. With a grin I admitted, "Yes, but we can always hold our breath like Eleazar and Carmen." Carlisle chuckled lightly at my remark, as he could not deny that our house stunk. Esme's pride of keeping her home spotless took a beating when we cohabited with the wolves, and it will likely suffer more when they live in our suite.

Carlisle received a glance, as an idea began to form in my mind. No, there was little chance that he would do that. I stared at him curiously, but the notion refused to leave. I felt compelled to ask, "Dad, the timing of this vacation has me curious about something." He glanced at me with a raised brow, and urged me to continue. I smirked at him and inquired, "We have company, and Esme is already very self-conscious about the odor of the wolves. Three of them moved into our suite immediately after we took off, and you know the house will stink worse than ever. It will humiliate Esme, and I imagine she is not in the best of moods." I shrugged my shoulders dismissively as I mentioned, "it struck me as rather coincidental."

Dad looked away, but that only encouraged me to pry into his mind. What a sly fox! My laughter immediately grabbed his attention as he turned back to face me with a roll of his eyes. He stated in an amused tone, "Attempting to keep thoughts to oneself is futile with a mind reader. I trust that you will say nothing of your observations."

I could not, as I was laughing too hard. Venom tears spilled from my eyes, as Carlisle stood before me watching on with a helpless expression. He folded his arms over his chest and attempted to gaze sternly at me, but he failed at this task. Through my laughter, I managed to utter, "Dad, how bad could it be?" Carlisle greeted that question with a patient sigh, and a shake of his head. I smirked at him and asked, "So, how are you going to make it up to her?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated my question, and with a slow shake of his head he admitted, "I plan on taking her to the Fairmont Chateau Lake Louse for a weekend, and watch the artists create ice sculptures." He gave me a wry grin, and I realized the old dog had this planned all along. I smirked at Carlisle's next words, "Every husband has an area where he goes to relax. Some men work in the garage, and others have space in the basement where they tinker with broken items and odd jobs that need completing." I nearly choked at his words while I continued to laugh. My thoughts were not hard to read as Dad replied, "There is little to do in the medical clinic when we have no patients. I could not force the wolves to stay there until after the Denali visit."

Another thought came to me, and I sobered quickly as I gazed at my Father. He glanced at me curiously, and gave a slight tilt of his head as he attempted to piece together the cause of my sudden mood swing. Quietly I mentioned, "Dad, do you think Mom will feel comfortable leaving us alone? I don't mean that we need babysitters, but she worries about Jacob and me."

Carlisle rounded on me, as he sternly scolded, "Edward, you will not bother Jacob. I have shown you a great deal of patience when it comes to your feelings over his imprint, but you have refused to compromise. You continue to fight it, and hope that we will change. That is not how things work, and Bella seems more informed about these relationships than you care to admit."

This conversation quickly moved to an area I did not want to talk about. I sat on the edge of the dock to avoid facing my father, and I stared out at the setting sun. This did not stop him, as I heard him move closer. I cautiously leaned back, but his legs stopped me. Carlisle did not intend to avoid this conversation. With apprehension in my voice I inquired, "Dad, why do you insist on it? Renesmee is only six years old, and you want to treat her like an adult. It is disgusting the way Jacob thinks about her."

The once-beautiful sun now received a frightful glare from me, as I tried to control my emotions. I did not want to speak of this, and I blocked him from my mind. I wished to avoid him, but he made that impossible. His arms wrapped around me. I felt a leg on either side of my own, as Carlisle sat behind and held me in his arms. He tried to comfort me with his voice as he stated, "Edward, you know she is not a six-year-old child. Renesmee will soon turn sixteen, and in less than a year, she will have reached full maturity. Son, you will always love her as a father, but you cannot prevent her from becoming a woman."

Tears of frustration leaked from my eyes as I listened to my father's words. With a slow shake of my head I explained, "Dad, you don't get it. Jacob had horribly lustful thoughts for Bella; I saw the images in his fantasies when we fought the newborn army. They were disgusting!" I huffed at the thoughts running through Carlisle's mind, and responded immediately, "That was different! Bella is my mate. Renesmee is my little girl, and he wolfed on her! How does that compare?" Thoughts of Jacob caused me to growl, and I imagined what he was doing with Renesmee now that he moved in. "Dad, we should go home!"

The arms around me tightened, as Carlisle knew me well enough to realize I was about to take off. His gesture reminded me of the love and safety he offered, but it was also a warning that made me reconsider my plans of storming off. I slumped against my Father as he quietly spoke, "Edward, he makes her happy."

Quiet grouses escaped me, and I felt his arms lovingly squeeze in a comforting gesture. With a smirk I suggested, "Thankfully this is a secluded island, or people would think us a homosexual couple." A soft snort greeted my observation, and with that small-disgruntled sound, he steered me back to the conversation. There was no sense resisting at this point, and I allowed most of my remaining weight to rest against his chest as I openly leaned on him. "Dad, I do not know how I can accept this. I understand that my lifespan far exceeded Bella's, and that all four of us are essentially the same physical age. With Renesmee it is different, as she is only six years old."

He rested his chin on my shoulder, and spoke in a soothing tone as he mentioned, "Edward, there is no reason to rush into this." Curiously, I tried to glance at him, and waited for his explanation. He smiled at me and mentioned, "Bella was a human, and she continued to age. If we made her wait another four or five years, then she would have hit maturity. A woman goes through many changes between eighteen and twenty-one, and your age difference would eternally separate you. Bella would forever remain too old to take part in your school, and you two would always live separate lives for most of the day. I know you wished for her to wait, but her turning at eighteen worked in your favor."

With a huff I admitted, "I love Renesmee and would never change the past, but I did not want Bella to sacrifice everything. However, it pleases me that she turned at a physical age that was closer to mine. Jacob imprinted on my daughter, and they will want to marry right away. What makes their wish to wed different from Bella's and mine?" Playful thoughts of Renesmee ran through Carlisle's mind, and I realized Dad was having a Grandfather moment. His memories made the timing of my next statement perfect, as I knew it would have the greatest affect. "She will move in with the wolves, and want little to do with us. Bella seldom visits with Charlie, although she makes an effort when she remembers. Her entire focus is on our family, and Renesmee will be the same."

"Bella is different from Renesmee, as was her family. She did not have a stable home, and Charlie failed to understand her. He tried, and I believe he was a loving father. This is something he had difficulties showing, and Bella was an independent young woman when you met her. She had a great home and family, but her visits with Charlie are what he expects." Carlisle softly mentioned, and then paused to hear what I had to say.

With a groan I admitted, "Bella thinks Renesmee will want nothing to do with me." Carlisle's mind filled with shocked questions, and a strong sense of curiosity. It was obvious that he wished for me to continue. With a deep breath I explained, "She believes that Nessie will avoid me, because of how I treated Jacob all these years. Bella keeps telling me that I have to accept him, or Renesmee will stay away to please her mate. Dad, I realize you mean well, but Bella knows Jacob a lot better than you do. I believe her, and I do not see this ending well."

Carlisle groaned quietly as he asked, "Edward, how can you be so dense?" I stiffened rapidly, and sat up as I tried to glance at my Father. Carlisle smirked at me, and with a light shake of his head he continued, "Bella is warning you about what will happen if you refuse to change. Edward, you have not lost Renesmee, but you will. Two people join as mates, and they become one entity. Son, you should know this. You deny Bella nothing, as it is your nature to provide her every need. She feels the same for you, and Renesmee and Jacob will be no different. If your daughter feels that you threaten her mate, then she will want nothing to do with you. She will protect him from you, and that includes the discomfort of being nearby. Edward, you must accept their changing relationship."

This time the growl that escaped was not quiet, but Carlisle kept his arms wrapped comfortingly around me. I seethed quietly, and released the occasional growl as I reflected on his words. Eventually, I calmed down enough to mention, "I still don't like it, but I understand what you are saying. Your thoughts were clear, and I appreciate that you used my gift to show your ideas for the future. Dad, you mentioned that this was different. What did you mean?"

Carlisle smiled fondly at me as he mentioned, "There is no reason to rush, as neither Renesmee nor Jacob are growing any older. He will live with us for at least five years and possibly longer. That will depend on his communal elders, but there is no reason Renesmee must marry him next year. We can have them wait a few, as they need time to date. You and Bella had that experience, and this is something those two missed due to his adult status. I do not wish for them to have an immediate wedding, and I see little reason for them to rush into marriage. My preference is for five years, but I think three might be their limit."

"Hah," was my response to his last statement. I grinned at his confused expression and explained, "Their pleas will test your limits." Carlisle chuckled quietly, as I considered this tidbit of information. With a glance at my father, I told him, "I appreciate that you will not let them immediately marry. The thought of their early marriage has bothered me, and it was all I could think of when I saw them together. I do want them together, but not the moment she becomes an adult. I thought that was the plan." Suddenly another thought came to mind, and I curiously enquired of my father, "What happens when she reaches the age of maturity? Bella and I will always be her parents, and you stepped back so we could raise her. We provided her guidance, and discipline when she was in error. You prohibited our spanking her, but I do not believe either of us would have chosen that option. What happens when she becomes an adult? Is she still under our authority, or how does that work?"

* * *

**Parental Authority**

Carlisle inhaled deeply as he admitted, "I briefly spoke to Renesmee about this on the night our Coven Leader punished you." His arms gently squeezed me as an offer of support, but that did not stop me from stiffing at his words. Dad gently explained, "I will consider her an adult living in my home, and a member of my coven. She will follow my rules. Renesmee will have a contract, as do all of my children. I suspect hers will have more similarities with Jacob's, as she has needs that we do not."

"Ugh, Dad is that truly necessary? A contract is too formal, and there is no reason you would need to do anything like that." With a glance at Carlisle, I accused, "That almost seems cruel. She never had a spanking before, and now you want her to sign a contract where she acknowledges yours and Esme's right to punish her? That does not seem fair to me."

"Edward, punishments are not given without a good reason," Carlisle stated. He ran a hand through my hair as he continued to explain, "The purpose of the contract is to let her know what the expectations are. She has the right to understand what behaviors will get her into trouble, and what we wish to see from her. The contract is the fairest thing we can do, as it is cruel to punish someone without them having known beforehand that they were about to break the rules. You and Bella are good parents. However, she will no longer be under your authority."

My feet swung out from the docks, as they skimmed the water below. Cynicism filled my voice as I stated, "That hardly seems fair, and why do you get to act like her father when I'm right here?" My arms folded over my chest accusingly, as I waited for Carlisle to answer my question.

He did so immediately, as there was no doubt or hesitation in his tone. His attitude remained calm, but his voice was firm as he stated, "I will not accept you punishing her anymore than another of your siblings. Parental authority ends when the child is grown. It is my expectation that she continues to show the respect owed you as her parent. However, you are no longer to punish her, as that is unfair. Imagine her asking my permission and I giving it, but it was something Bella would not approve. You saw how Esme and I struggled with this earlier on, and you watched how we resolved those parenting issues. I hope that you learned enough to avoid some of the errors I made. We can always busy ourselves in the clinic if needed, as a man must never say anything in anger. "He looked at me and in all seriousness stated, "Wives never forget. Can you imagine there being four people who must agree with one another over every issue? Edward, it is unfair of us to expect her adherence to two sets of rules."

My brows rose at his comments, and I gave him a dumbfounded look. Carlisle seemed amused by my reaction, and I responded with a well-earned snort. That clarified my thoughts on the matter. "Dad, I sit here with a tender backside, as you retained parental authority over all your adult children. Why do you believe I should hand over my responsibilities to you, and what makes you think I will let Renesmee sign that contract?" Before he could answer, I quickly stated, "I do not want you spanking her."

Carlisle sighed quietly as he admitted, "We need order, or the chaos would tear our family and coven apart. Those contracts give balance. I designed the rules to keep the family civil to one another, and to help our blending in with human society. The regulations are clear to everyone in the family, and they help prevent us from splitting due to infighting. Edward, this is not something either of us can decide. Our wives are essential to this conversation, and the four of us will sit down and discuss this before Renesmee's next birthday. Nothing is yet set in stone, but you know my thoughts. Esme would likely agree with me, but of that, I cannot guarantee without first speaking with her. I believe everyone should follow the same rules, and suffer equal consequences for infractions of them."

It was hard to disagree with his last statement, but I did not like it. His thoughts were even worse, and I chose to discuss them as I stated, "How can you think I would do that? Dad, I would never punish her to get back at Jacob. Besides, what good is grounding her when he lives in our home? Bella would never allow me to restrict her to the bedroom. It surprised me that Esme never said anything about you doing that to Jasper." Carlisle moved from behind me and now sat at the edge of the dock with his bared feet slicing through the water. He glanced over at me while I mentioned, "I assume Jasper was finally released shortly after we left. I cannot imagine that Esme would keep him in the room all this time."

Carlisle gazed at me as he agreed, "Jasper and Eleazar set off to talk shortly after we left the home. The challenge to my leadership was very emotional for everyone in the family, and we had no choice. His restriction was our attempt to protect him from harsh words spoken in anger." He stared intently at me while he explained, "Irreparable damage results from such statements." I sheepishly looked down at my feet, as I said a few nasty things to my father earlier today. His arm wrapped securely around me, as he mentally stated his understanding.

A quiet smile was given him in gratitude, and I was about to speak when it occurred to me that his thoughts vastly changed direction. I curiously pried into his mind when Jasper's name came up, and he knew I was listening. With a sigh Carlisle mentioned, "Jasper's oath changes everything. His binding prevents him from leaving the family, and he has no choice but to stay. I will not spank a child due to that very reason. Is it fair of me to continue physically chastising him?"

Apparently, Carlisle had not considered this aspect of Jasper's oath, and I could hear him mulling over the situation. Does he expect us to accept getting our backsides roasted while he exempts Jasper? He better not! I glared at him accusingly, and I needed no words to communicate my meaning. However, I could not hold them back as I stated, "That is not fair! Dad, Jasper signed that contract when he could run, and then he decided to challenge your authority. Those were his choices, and having to stay is a result. Refusing to spank him is a reward that few of us would pass on." He smirked at me while I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders, "It would almost be worthwhile allowing you to beat me in battle."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at my statement, but he did not voice his concerns. He knew I heard his thoughts about Jasper. Carlisle inhaled deeply and admitted, "My son, I cannot argue with your wisdom." I smiled at Dad, and noticed the proud look he gave me. He offered me a relieved smile as he admitted, "My suggesting otherwise would insult Jasper, as he insists on accepting the consequences of his actions. He is my only child who argues when I go easy."

"None of us claimed he was sane," I offhandedly remarked, and heard Carlisle chuckle softly at the comment. I glanced at him and admitted, "Jasper is a lot like you in many ways." He laughed quietly, as I had unintentionally questioned his sanity. I smiled at him and waggled my brows to confirm his suspicions. Dad feigned a hurt expression, and my gift failed to give me enough notice as I felt his hand stiffen behind me and I went flying into the water. He grinned at me, but he was too slow as he attempted to withdraw his legs. He tried to escape, but I held tightly and firmly yanked. The dock rose from the water, and nearly flipped before Carlisle released it. He flew twenty feet behind me, and landed with a loud splash into the ocean. With a laugh I called out to him, "I hope you packed something other than suits!"

Carlisle dived under the water, and I realized he was coming for me. His thoughts were in an Old Italian dialect, so I had no idea where he was. The sun had fully set, but the moon shone brightly against the starlit sky. A human could easily see outside tonight, as the many lights reflected off the surface of the water. I attempted to make a break for it, but before getting to shore, I felt the grip of my father at my ankle. He pulled me further into the water, and proved to me once more that he was the stronger vampire.

I clawed desperately at the sandy bottom, but there was nothing to grasp as he stood and held me firmly by my ankles. It only took an instant for him to spin me like a top, and I felt as he pivoted at an ever-increasing speed. I flew out horizontally from him, and he occasionally allowed me to skim the surface of the water. Carlisle increased his speed, and then released me. My stomach lurched, although there was nothing inside. I was somewhat dizzy as I flew at least a hundred feet in the air, and landed with a loud splash.

Carlisle used his full speed as he vanished from the water's edge, and I later found him sitting comfortably on the porch with a clean change of clothing. Fortunately, he left some here from our earlier vacations. My clothes dripped as I walked into the house, and to the blue room I shared with Bella. I removed the saturated items, and tossed them in the sink while I showered. Upon completion of this task, I threw the clothes into the shower, so they could drip without causing a mess. I dressed, and used my towel to mop up the trail of water I left coming into the home.

Carlisle observed my slothfulness and mentioned, "You never would have done that if Esme was here." I glanced innocently at my Father, as if he could speak. He smiled bashfully at me with a shrug of his shoulders. With a light chuckle he admitted, "We all act differently when the women are not around, but I miss their presence." I fully agreed with his statement. Curiously, he enquired of me, "Would you care to explore that old volcano tunnel Bella discovered last year?"

My smile answered his question, and without another word spoken, we both ran back into the house and changed into our swimming gear. I am not sure how she located it, but it ran underneath our island and jetted into the sea. She found it while swimming with the fish and collecting shells for Renesmee. We need to buy diving equipment for her and the wolves, as they were unable to partake in the underwater activities.

* * *

**Volcano Tunnel**

We found the tunnel in less than thirty minutes, and slowly made our way inside. It was an old system, as barnacles encrusted the walls at least two feet in thickness. The tunnel was vast in size, and I had little doubt that the submersible could easily fit. I could see Renesmee and the wolves using it to further enhance their explorations, but we did not need it. I followed Carlisle as we swam further into the tunnel. We had no need of lighting, but we took underwater flashlights, as they would more easily show the many gems and crystallized stones that formed in these caves.

Dad gently wedged his light into an opening where some barnacles earlier broke off from the rest, and we saw a bright reflection. I grinned at him, as there was obviously gold in that wall. The barnacles in this area were at least two feet thick, and we assumed the only living organisms were on the outer edges. We carefully pried the long dead crustaceans from the wall, and laid them carefully against another surface to prevent killing anymore than necessary. Carlisle stared at the wall of gold that rested over five thousand feet below the surface of our island. Humans had never discovered these tunnels, and if they did, our little island would not have survived. Fortunately, we purchased it long before they realized the contents, and there was little chance of people discovering it anytime soon.

It was tempting to take pictures with us standing against a vast backdrop of gold, but we wished not to endanger the sanctuary of our little retreat. Instead, we gently wedged the barnacles back where we could, and did our best to disguise the wall. Gold was interesting to discover, but gemstones were much more exciting. Locals often told of finding gems in this area of the ocean, and we assumed it was due to the tunnels below. Fish would swallow the shiny baubles, and wealthy fishermen delighted in the retelling of their stories about the different gems they found while gutting their catch. Carlisle and I found a nice assortment of stones.

We filled our pockets with rare gems, as Carlisle wished to keep them stored for an emergency fund. There was an offshoot of the cave where we stashed the items we found earlier, and we added these to the pile. Dad felt the stones and gold belonged to the native population, although legally they were his. He could not offer them without drawing suspicion, so we did the only thing we could. We gathered a bucket filled with gems, and headed out to feed the fish. We located the larger specimens of the ones we knew the fishermen sought, and tossed the glinting objects in their direction. The fish instinctively swam for it, and plucked the gems from the water.

We had no wish to harm them, so we made sure they each received just the one gem. Carlisle looked into the bucket, and noticed we now had three stones left. He shook his head, and mentally informed me, '_Those we give to our caretaker.'_ If anyone deserved such a fine tip, it was she. Few people would knowingly risk their lives working for monsters, to keep watch over their activities. I knew Carlisle deeply respected her.

We returned to the home as the sun was rising, and placed the gems in a bowl on the table. Carlisle wrote a note in the native language indicating that these were a gift for her. I did not fully understand their relationship, as we terrified her and she hardly spoke to us. Yet she found us fascinating, and watched our every movement. This amused Carlisle, and he hoped to gain the woman's trust. He never told me with words, but his thoughts spoke loudly of his wishes. She held a great deal of knowledge about our kind, and she knew about half vampires when she informed me I had killed Bella. I assumed Carlisle wanted to know what else her people knew of us, as they had information that we did not.

Carlisle is rather lax in his approach with humans, but not with these people. He strictly monitored our behavior around them, and he reproached Emmett more than once for his foolishness. We showered and changed from our wet clothes, and then took off for a hike into the wooded area. Neither of us needed to feed. Dad and I spent the next couple of days engaged in different activities. Hiking was always a favorite of mine, as there are many unique creatures and plants on this island. We spent a day walking through the woods, and exploring areas we had previously covered. It is always different, as vegetation grows in random patterns.

* * *

**Guilt**

My guilt started to eat away at my by Thursday, because I had said all those horrible things to this wonderful man. I became somewhat sullen on our way back from the hike, and Carlisle noticed. He stopped and gently placed a hand under my chin as he guided my eyes to his, "Edward, please tell me what bothers you."

I turned my face from him and looked away, but he would have none of that. He gently guided my attention back to himself, as he awaited an answer. I stared at him guiltily, as my eyes began to water. I hate when they do that! I was not crying, but it was no less humiliating. He mentally reminded me that he is unable to read my mind, and I quietly informed him, "I said all those horrible things to you. Dad, I feel so bad about that. You're not only my father and coven leader, but you are also my closest friend." I wiped at my face, as I now knew venom spilled on my cheeks. I glanced into his loving eyes as I muttered, "Friends do not talk to one another like that."

Carlisle hugged me tightly and whispered gently to me, "Sometimes a friend has to say such things, so the other can hear what he needs. Edward, you have nothing to feel sorry about, and through your angered words, I gained a much-needed understanding. I feel better equipped in handling my coven, thanks to our discussion. I have always thought of you as my son, but also my companion. Your opinions mean a great deal to me, and I value them as I do those from Esme and Eleazar. You and she were the only two in my family who started out on an equal footing, as that was how I ran my coven back then. Your rebellion showed the error of a leaderless organization. You challenged me, and I became the father and coven leader that I am today. Your return to the family, and acceptance of my chosen form of punishment gave me the encouragement to demand it of the others as they joined our family. None of this was possible without you."

I smirked at my Father, and teasingly enquired, "If that is how you feel, then maybe we should discuss the spankings. Is there anyway for me to convince you to make them less painful?" Carlisle smirked at me, and did not even grace that question with an answer. I did not expect him to change, but it was worth a shot. He ruffled my hair with his hand, and leapt ahead as he challenged me to a race. What a cheat! I could not let him get away with that as I ran at my full speed. It did not take long to pass him, and once we returned I noticed a response written to Dad.

He picked up the note, and realized the gems remained in the bowl. Carlisle read it aloud, "I know of the wealth of this island, and the fewer who do the better. Please hide these gems, as outsiders must never see them. My people have a spiritual connection to this place, and fear the greed of others will bring harm to us. This is why we sold it to one such as yourself. Please keep the island's secrets." Carlisle somberly nodded his head in understanding, and crumpled the note before tossing it into the garbage. He pocketed the gems and mentioned, "This is a fairly hefty diamond. I will pack a few more gemstones, and offer them to Jacob." He held the diamond to the light and admitted, "This will make a nice engagement ring for Renesmee."

I studied it curiously and admitted, "Yes, it will. I doubt he could ever afford something that size, and knowing we found it in the cave will make him less hesitant to accept it." Carlisle smiled at me in agreement, and we gathered our things for the return trip. It took very little time before we had the submersible packed, and we headed for home. Curiously, I turned to Carlisle and enquired, "I realize your courses pose no challenge to you, but have you any concerns with missing nearly two weeks of classes?"

Carlisle winced at me as he admitted, "It is not pleasing for me to lie at anytime, but such a thing is impossible around you." I smirked at him impishly, while I awaited his explanation. He sighed and admitted, "You already know how bothered I am about missing classes, but there is little reason to fret over what I had no control over." I nodded in understanding, and eagerly listened as he explained, "the missed quizzes will cost me, but I have little concern as my marks will more than suffice."

I glanced at him guiltily, as I knew who caused most of his forced absences. Carlisle shook his head at me and mentioned, "Edward, it was never your fault. It was my error for placing too great a priority in my studies at the cost of you and my family. That was unforgivable, and you forced me to recognize this fact." Dad stared at me affectionately, but his thoughts expressed his feelings much more clearly.

"I love you Dad," I enthused, as I gave him a quick hug and crawled back into my birth. "I'm glad we spoke of Renesmee and Jacob, as it is comforting to know that you have no intention of allowing them to marry immediately. He is the best husband I could want for her, but the idea of them getting hitched after maturity caused me a lot of stress. I want her to experience life as a normal and single woman, before she becomes his mate. I did not wish to rush Bella, and I hated the thought of doing that with my daughter."

I glanced at Carlisle as he smiled warmly at me. With gentleness in his voice he admitted, "We need to arrange that meeting with them to discuss our expectations. I will tell the imprinted pair of the wait, so there is no confusion. I suspect that Renesmee and Jacob were already well aware of this information, and it did not occur to me that you thought otherwise. I now realize the reason you acted out." He smirked at me as he admitted, "What I fail to understand is why you never spoke of your concerns. It is my assumption that your gift told you of my belief about immaturity being the main cause for your inability to handle their evolving relationship, and yet you said nothing when I chastised you. It would seem that I too acted on a false belief."

"Dad, we needed this vacation."

"Indeed."


	49. DV - VI - Defensive Strategies

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

* * *

**DV - VI - Defensive Strategies**

**_Friday, October 26, 2012_**

My computer lecture proved interesting this morning, as we delved into topics about our second project. The assignment frustrated me, as I expected to have completed it. My other duties took priority, and I found myself struggling to fit study into my schedule. Did I spread myself too thin, and had I taken on more responsibilities than I can handle? I reached up to rap at Mackael's door, but it was unnecessary. He called out, "Carlisle, I appreciate seeing you. Please, do come in and take a seat."

The edge in his voice warned of a potentially unpleasant reception. I expected his reaction, and I quietly wondered how much I could tell him. I let myself in, and quietly closed the door behind me. He motioned at the chairs, and then glanced at me curiously as if expecting me to have a tender backside. The notion was humbling, but I accepted the offered chair and crossed my legs as I sat. "Professor Mackael, I wished to express my gratitude for your aid in excusing my absences."

A disgruntled huff met my statement, and I noticed his eyes studied me curiously. He had little need to worry, as I did not intend to deceive. Gruffly he stated, "Carlisle, you have me puzzled. I thought of you as an extraordinarily dedicated person who wished to continue his studies. Immediately after that conversation, you disappointed me with having missed two weeks of school. Should we pretend nothing happened, or did you have something you wished to discuss?"

He expected honesty, but I wondered if I should enlighten him. Mackael was a decent man, and I believed he would tell nobody of our conversation. Jasper's accusations concerned me. I offered the mortal a polite smile as I mentioned, "I placed too much emphasis on my education, and neglected important matters. Events arose which forced me to act, and in assessing the damage I realized a need to check my priorities."

Mackael did not seem pleased by my response, and I noticed he narrowed his eyes at me while he studied me with his gaze. He steepled his fingers as he thought of a suitable response. In a tired voice he said, "Carlisle, I understand you told me the truth. What I cannot fathom is why you bother to speak with me if you intend on saying nothing.

A quiet sigh escaped me as I glanced at the man and mentioned, "Edward felt neglected, and he ran away on Thursday. My wife and I managed to find him after many hours of searching." Mackael sighed at hearing my explanation, and muttered something about the selfishness of youth. I smiled politely as I explained, "Edward is an intelligent young man, but he suffers because of his gift. It is my responsibility to provide for the family, and I failed to realize he needed me. Saturday was the worst day of my existence."

Mackael glanced at me curiously, and when I said no more he gave a frustrated snort. With a disgruntled voice he asked, "Do you always end your stories with such statements?" He muttered about secrets and placed his elbows on the desk as he asked, "Would you feel more comfortable if I told you about my research?" I glanced at him curiously, and watched as he pulled out a thick file from his desk. He laid it down and asked, "My gift tells me to trust you, but my research warns of danger. Does it interest you to know what I discovered?"

I swallowed venom, as Bella found information about us online. Jacob hinted at our identity, and with her limited Internet, she found enough information to endanger us. I lowered my head, but I needed to know what those files said. I glanced at the curious eyes of my professor, and firmly stated, "I hope you understand that I cannot play guessing games, nor will I confirm an assumption. If you have knowledge that you wish to share, then I am prepared to listen."

An overjoyed smile met my statement, as the man proved much more enthusiastic than I originally believed. Mackael thumbed through the folder, and brought out multiple pages on vampires. I glanced at the papers in hopes of seeing other races of interest, but I found none. He spent a lifetime researching us, as this was not the work of a few weeks. His inquisitive nature proved more dangerous than I expected. He leaned on the desk and folded his arms under his chest as he explained, "I knew you were not human. I became obsessed with my research. At first, I thought of angels, but your physical qualities did not make sense. Your assistant discreetly lifted the chuck wagon off me, so you could work. Humans could not manage that task. It told me of your strength and speed, and then your hands moved quickly to save my life."

A sense of dread washed over me, and I realized Jasper was correct. Mackael had to die. The thought disgusted me. I dreaded the task, but it was mine to manage. Silently, I listened to the professor as he continued to speak, and I plotted his death. It did not please me, and I wished for another way. Is it possible to allow his existence without endangering ours? The decision to allow his continuance was not mine alone to make. I asked with a calmness I no longer felt, "Do you recall my warning about gaining too much information?"

Sweat beaded on the elderly man's forehead, but his curiosity kept his mind focused on the subject. I admired that, but my decision was no easier. He swallowed and stated, "Carlisle, I am aware that my having this knowledge means the end, and I willingly accept. Please, I beg of you to answer my questions and ease my mind before you must kill me. I dread the thought of dying without satisfying my curiosity, and your recent absences made me realize that I may miss the opportunity to speak with you."

"No, it is not possible for me to comply with your plea," I stated without hesitation. Mackael, I have three covens and my racial enemy looking up to me for leadership. Your question places everyone in danger, and I cannot decide without first consulting with them." His disappointed look turned hopeful as I explained my reasoning, and I sensed he wished for me to continue. Calmly I stated, "Your life is over, and you can never return to what you knew. My conclusion disgusts me more than you can possibly realize. How long will it take for you to sort out your affairs?"

Mackael glanced hesitantly at me as he admitted, "I sorted them out last week in hopes of not having missed an opportunity to speak with you." He reached behind the desk, and pulled up a bag. The small suitcase held everything of personal importance, and then he grabbed another. This one was larger, as he filled it with his life's work. I smiled inwardly as I thought of Alice's reaction to his bags, because he packed more books than clothes. He glanced at me curiously and asked, "Is it true that you can make other vampires? You fight for humanity, and you mentioned a racial enemy looking up to you for leadership. I would like to help. It would please me to become a vampire and learn your ways."

A low gasp escaped as I stared at Mackael. Was he serious, why would he want to live forever in the body of an old man? His gift could prove useful, but I had no place for him in my coven. My children will not accept him as a grandfather, nor would he treat them like adults. I loathe the day he tried to chastise a member of my family, but mine is not the only coven. "Please excuse my rudeness, but I must speak with a friend. My race is at war, and I allied with three other groups. I must consult with them, before I turn another vampire." Mackael nodded his head in understanding, and waited expectantly. I dialed Eleazar, and realized I now had to skip the rest of my classes. The phone rang three times, before he answered. I spoke at a low humanly volume into the microphone, "Eleazar, do you still speak for Tanya in matters of war?" He responded positively, and so I continued, "Good, because I need to arrange a meeting with you, Liz, and the Tribe."

Eleazar responded more enthusiastically than I expected, "Carlisle, you can count on my attendance. Carmen and I took the boat out, and... We...uh... Does four sound good to you?"

I chuckled quietly, as I heard Jasper's stories of traveling with Eleazar. Did they have the boat upside down, or had he run it aground somewhere? I assumed there was no damage, or he would have mentioned that. "I will arrange with the others, and let you know." The call disconnected, and I dialed first Liz and then the Tribe. We agreed on four in the afternoon. With two ships in Vancouver, we could easily escort Liz and her coven to our home while showing them how to use the boats.

The tribe proved harder to convince, as they felt uncomfortable with Liz's coven. I suggested meeting at my home, so we could keep an eye on them. The Quileute council agreed to those terms. I called Eleazar and told him of the arrangements, and then I spoke at length with Liz. We arranged to meet a few miles to the North, and away from human population. I asked him for a map, and he pulled one from the desk. I pointed to an isolated location and told him, "You will not return, and we cannot link your disappearance with me." He nodded somberly and studied the site. He looked at me expectantly, as if hoping for something. Quietly I mentioned, "We could use your help, and your gift would benefit. I am not against turning you, but it affects others and I wish to hear their opinion." He seemed satisfied with that answer, and removed his phone. He placed it on the desk, and exited his office.

Despite his offer of silence, I needed to make sure he told nobody. He spoke to someone at reception, and asked for the time. The woman glanced back at the clock, and smiled to the elderly professor as she told him. The man was tactical, and he successfully removed me from future suspicion with that one little gesture. Bella received a call from me, and I arranged for her to bring the submersible to the isolated place. She was already there when Mackael arrived.

He stared in confusion at the births, and made no move to lie down as Bella had. I glanced at him and mentioned, "You can sit, if that is easier. I designed the births to increase the use of our abilities." He seemed relieved, and slowly sat down on the edge.

I picked up my phone to arrange for Alice's return home, but it started to ring. She called me. "Dad, I hear someone is skipping school again. Such a bad habit, and it is addicting. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that Liz and her coven are meeting with me at the docks around three. I will show them how to use the boat, and you keep that man safe. You cannot trust Aldo or Tom around him, but you are making the right decision. He needs to join the Vancouver coven. Oh, and mom will pick you up at the dock."

I thanked Alice for her usual efficiency in handling the matter, and then we disconnected. Bella smirked at me and mentioned, "Dad, if I didn't know better I would think you expected Alice to call when she did." I laughed lightly, as that thought did cross my mind. She has a knack for knowing exactly when to phone. Bella smiled at Mackael while she explained, "Alice sees the future, and she knows what people need before they do."

The professor stared wide-eyed at Bella's announcement, and I quietly hushed my daughter. "Bella, mind what you say to our human guest." She glanced at me, and realized her error with a submissive nod of her head. She received a reassuring smile as I explained, "Alice believes that Liz's coven needs him, although I do not know what she saw." Mackael glanced up at our conversation, and he looked slightly less nervous than earlier.

Esme greeted me at the docks with a warm embrace and a passionate kiss. She turned to Mackael as he made his way out of the boat, and gave him a quick hug. She mentioned quietly, "I apologize for my role in the earlier deception, but we had little choice."

Mackael enthusiastically returned the embrace and admitted, "My dear, I understand your need for keeping secrets." He smiled at me, and returned his attention to my wife as he mentioned, "You nicely managed the task, and the results pleased me. I gave you an A+, as Carlisle barely managed to make it through class."

Esme heard his words, and glanced at me guiltily, as she hated causing my discomfort. I groaned quietly enough that Mackael could not hear, and I received a comforting pat from my wife. She whispered quietly, "Please forgive me, as I did not expect him to mention that."

I breathed in deeply, and glanced at the professor. "We do not speak of my punishments, as I am the leader of this coven. Please avoid discussing them." Mackael nodded his head in quiet acknowledgment.

Bella snorted as she mentioned, "Dad, lighten up on the guy. You and mom both talked about your punishments." My left brow rose at my daughter in response, and she quickly turned her attention to the professor. "Dad's friend from the Denali coven is visiting us, and it would mortify Carlisle for Eleazar to discover that mom spanks him." I cleared my throat in warning, and Bella huffed at me. She turned to me and accused, "Everyone knows that you spank us, but we have to keep yours secret. Dad, that hardly seems fair, and you earned them."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I stated calmly, "What am I going to do with you?" She glanced at me innocently, and earned a reproachful glare. In a firm voice I stated, "Bella, you now understand my view. I trust you will not force me to repeat myself." She shook her head quietly in response. I slightly tipped my head in acknowledgment before I added, "It pleases me to see your cooperation, and I expect no further need to discuss these matters."

Again, she nodded her head. I approached the Mercedes, and held the front passenger door open for my mate. Esme brushed against me with a disgruntled huff, because she believes I am too easy with my daughters. I then held the doors open for Mackael and Bella. The wolves stared at our visitor, as we walked up the wooden stairs leading to our front porch. I opened the door, and held it while everyone entered. Mackael took in everything, and I watched as his eyes ogled our abode. He glanced down the hall and mentioned, "I thought these were apartments, but it seems you have a massive home."

"That's because Daddy Vamp is rich," Jacob said as he walked stiffly into the room. I glanced at the youth with an amused shake of my head. He stared at the professor and sudden realization dawned on his face. He glanced at me and asked, "When did you start having human visitors? Did you bring home a snack?" What is it with my children?

Esme lifted a pillow from the couch and used it to whack her pup over the head. She mentioned quietly, "Jacob, it is fortunate for you that he knows we are vampires. You cannot assume every human realizes that." Jake glanced at me apologetically, and looked back at Esme while she asked, "Did the others get the rooms sorted out?"

"Yeah, and it sucks to lose the gaming area," Jacob gripped quietly.

Esme looked tiredly at the wolf, and I realized this was not the first time she heard that complaint. Curiously, I inquired of the youth, "Have you and Seth moved everything into your new room?" He shook his head. I glanced mischievously at Jacob while I asked, "Would you prefer to stay in the games room? It has ample space for two beds."

"No fair!" Emmett stated as he burst into the room. "Dad, that isn't right. How come Jacob gets to stay in the gaming room?"

"Daddy Vamp likes me better, that's why," Jake cockily stated, and received a well-earned thump to the upper arm from my other son.

"That is enough," I stated firmly, and I immediately became the focus of attention. I turned to Emmett and asked of him, "Do you and Rose wish to stay in a room without a door?"

"Don't you dare think about it! Emmett, do you hear me?" Rose shouted down from their shared room upstairs.

Emmett was the only one not laughing when he shouted back, "Rose, I was just teasing the wolf! Everything is cool babe!" Nothing was cool, as she did not respond. I withheld any further show of amusement as we watched him quickly leave the room and head upstairs. Even the professor chuckled at my son's predicament.

It took four minutes for my children to rearrange the new bedrooms. Esme glanced at me apologetically as she explained, "We had a quick family meeting while you were out, as we needed to find space for two more bedrooms. The choice was between your study, and the media room." I groaned softly at her words, as I knew which one my family chose to sacrifice. She smiled comfortingly at me, and further explained, "Eleazar and Carmen offered to take the study, so he can stay in the abandoned wolf's room. The Vancouver coven will move into the guestroom."

* * *

**Meeting**

I lovingly embraced my wife and mentioned, "Esme, you thought of everything. I appreciate the work you put into rearranging our home for the weekend." We shared a quick kiss, and then Esme left with the Professor. She delighted in the knowledge that he could not smell the wolves, and I noticed he received a grand tour of our home. Mackael met me in the sitting room around four in the afternoon. The five members of the Tribal council joined us, as did Eleazar and Liz.

I started the meeting by asking, "Professor Mackael, can you please show everyone the research that you conducted over the years?" A delighted smile formed on the elderly man's face, and he eagerly delved into the information. He explained everything he discovered, or at least those items he felt were relevant. Liz warmed to him almost immediately, but I also sensed a thirst in her eyes. It surprised nobody when he referred to me as Stregoni Benefici. Bella managed that task with only a few hours of research. I called Jasper and Emmett, and they quickly arrived. Mackael's curious glance prompted me to explain, "My sons need to escort you, as the home is not safe for humans. These wolves are your friends, so do not worry about them." The man immediately nodded his head in understanding, and followed them out of the room.

People waited until he was out of earshot, before they started throwing questions at me. I smiled softly, and took his emptied chair as I answered, "Mackael is the professor who knew we are not human. This information was the man's lifework, and he never revealed it. I believe he is trustworthy, but he knows too much. We must decide what to do with him, as he cannot return to his former life. I promised to answer every question he had, if death is the alternative agreed on today." The Quileute tribal members glared at my suggestion.

They would deny every alternative, but we had to negotiate an agreement. I cleared my throat and continued, "The Volturi provides two choices. We must turn, or kill him." I glanced at the Tribal council and mentioned, "He has a powerful gift." I glanced at Eleazar, and all eyes fell on him.

He rose from the couch and admitted, "Carlisle is correct in his assumption. Mackael is already a walking lie detector, and as a vampire, he will detect deception. The person will not need to say anything, for him to know they plan to deceive." He glanced at me and admitted, "That is a useful gift, and it will help us deal with future threats. Aro would not so easily trick us."

Liz glanced at Eleazar and mentioned, "That is a fine gift." She laughed lightly and asked, "Can you imagine our children around a guy like that?" Jacob was the only person not laughing at the coven leader's joke.

Eleazar smirked at the pup, and mentioned, "Vampires with such gifts must use them carefully, or their coven will turn against them. His ability is a valuable asset for our future, and he sought the change. We have ancient vampires who turned at his physical age. You seldom hear them foolishly deciding on actions, because their maturity compensates for the lack of youth. He has my vote."

We both glanced at Liz who looked back at us in confusion. She curiously asked, "You two already voted yes, so do you need mine?" I nodded my head at her. She smiled modestly and mentioned, "I like the guy, so he has my vote."

Billy spoke up as he asked, "How can you know that you like the guy, as you just met him?"

"His personality and easy smile remind me of my grandfather, and I often wished Tom had known him. I know that is impossible as he died centuries ago." Liz glanced up at me as she inquired, "Will he join the Olympic Coven?"

I smiled at Liz as I responded to her question, "I enjoy the man's company, and I consider him a close friend. Unfortunately, he would not mix well with my coven. Mackael has an old-fashioned view on discipline, and I noticed how he interacted with my children. He sees them as youth, and demands the respect of an elder. I understand his views, but none of my children would accept chastisement from him. They are his senior, and I would not expect it of them."

Sam stood up and asked, "Don't we get a vote on this?" I nodded my head to the alpha, and he quickly stated, "Then we have to say no. He knows too much to leave here, and we cannot accept you creating more vampires."

Sue glanced at Sam as she inquired, "Do you vote to murder him?"

Sam responded with a quick shake of his head, "No! He can live with the wolves until he passes of old age, but we cannot allow him to leave because of the information he has."

Billy scratched his head as he questioned the alpha, "Is it your wish to make him a prisoner?" Sam shook his head in denial, and the Tribal members rose from their seats. Billy turned to me and stated, "We will return shortly." We waited patiently for the council, and listened as they debated the three alternatives. None of them could agree, but they discussed concerns over the treaty. Biting humans nullified our truce. It is the reason I invited them here today. The tribal members returned and Billy spoke, "You have our conditional agreement." I nodded my head silently, as he admitted, "You heard everything, so what is your answer?"

Liz stood from her seated position and mentioned, "My coven has not signed that treaty, and I would like Mackael to join us. Aldo can spin a good tale, and it I would enjoy having him around." I smirked at the other Coven Leader, and felt sorry for Tom. His mom heard everything, and he now had a grandfather who detected deception. We glanced at the Tribal committee, and they agreed on the condition that we watch him.

I glanced cautiously at the coven leader and mentioned, "Liz, you have enough to deal with at the moment, as Tom and Aldo need your constant supervision around humans. A newborn needs more guidance."

Eleazar nodded his head agreeing with me. He turned to Liz and offered, "I can help train him through his newborn year, and I will teach him restraint around humans." Liz smiled at him, and they now agreed. He turned to me and mentioned, "Carlisle, I need to discuss issues of war, and now is a good time." I nodded my head at the man, and was curious at what he wished to say.

Eleazar turned to the Tribal council and warned, "A vampire named Shelby approached me, and he tried to recruit me by using force." Eleazar glanced at me and mentioned, "You refer to him as 'Ticktock.'" I nodded in understanding, and listened as he explained, "They are recruiting people with abilities to rise against the Volturi. They are violent, and killed many while searching for power."

The council members listened curiously, but this information caused me concern. I glanced at Eleazar and asked, "Why have the Volturi not removed them? I cannot imagine they have committed these acts without drawing Aro's notice."

Liz nodded her head agreeably, and we listened as Eleazar explained, "Maria is using newborns to attack different areas around the planet. Aro falsely believes there are many armies gathering against him. He is nervous, and that works to our advantage. Seven curious sets of eyes stared at the man, as we waited to hear more. "Carlisle, you will soon control the vampire world."

I gazed at my friend curiously, as I thought mind altering drugs had no affect on vampires. We studied each other, and then I stated, "I have no wish for that power, nor would I accept it. Eleazar, is this what you meant when you stated that we would need to side with the Volturi?"

Eleazar slowly nodded his head at me. "My friend, the Volturi is a power-hungry coven, but they keep order in our world. They are a commanding force feared by most, and rarely have they misused the power. Their abuses were atrocious, but we can make sure that does not happen. We need to help them, and offer our support. Carlisle, in return Aro will learn to depend on you. He already trusts and values your opinion. Aro is unaware of the power you hold, like yourself. He must obey your demands, and you will hold him accountable. You can oversee the actions of the Volturi. They will continue to keep order in our world, and we can hope for no better alternative. Carlisle, Aro already answers to you, but neither of you realize it."

The room fell silent after hearing Eleazar's words, and all eyes turned to me. I cleared my throat and curiously inquired, "It does not sound as if they feel ready for war, but can we assume it will happen in a few years?" Eleazar nodded his head affirmatively. I slowly paced while gathering my thoughts. Curiously, I inquired, "Shelby used force to recruit you?"

Eleazar softly explained, "He tried to convince me with words, because he ran into a pesky coven that destroyed his traveling companions." We smiled knowingly at one another, as did the alphas. He continued to explain, "He promised to use force if he had to convince me further. We sent him away, and our coven went into hiding. They traveled to Europe, and now stay with friends. Carmen and I came here, as I wished to know of the current war."

Liz's eyes opened fearfully as she asked, "Do they know of us, and the abilities of my coven? Eleazar, are we in danger of this rogue army?" My friend slowly nodded his head.

I turned to the council members and explained, "My sister covens are in trouble, and I need to protect them. Unfortunately, more members of your tribe will turn into wolves. It affects us both. The old homestead outside Forks would suit our guest's needs. Four of the vampires recently turned to vegetarianism, and it is your decision to allow them on your reserve."

Sam sighed and mentioned, "I hope my sons don't turn into wolves anytime soon. It looks like thirteen is the youngest, but Emily will never forgive me if our boys turn at age seven." Billy chuckled at the alpha's dilemma, and the council took off to discuss matters. This time they drove out of our range of hearing.

Liz turned curious eyes at me and inquired, "Did you just decide for my coven without discussing it with me?" I slowly, but firmly nodded my head at her. She nibbled at her lip while she considered that notion. Eleazar glanced at her curiously, and then at me. We wanted to know her reaction. Liz glanced at me and admitted, "This will take getting used to, but our covens look to you for leadership. I understand, and accept your decision."

Esme walked into the room and glanced at me, and then looked at Liz. She smiled to the other female as she admitted, "Carlisle is bad for that." I gasped at her in shocked denial, and noticed Eleazar side with the women in their light banter. My mate smiled innocently at me, and wrapped an arm around my waist. She turned to Liz and mentioned, "Carlisle becomes obsessed with looking out for the needs of others, and he does not always consider asking them what they want. If you ever differ in opinion, then you need to speak up. He is no tyrant. Besides, you can talk to me." I stared at my wife as she murmured quietly, "We gals stick together." Eleazar rolled his eyes at the women, but I knew not to voice my thoughts.

Eleazar glanced curiously down the hall and inquired, "Where are Aldo and Tom? I thought they were with you?"

Esme shook her head and explained, "Renesmee came out to meet them, and Tom lost it." My eyes widened fearfully, as I considered the danger to my granddaughter. Esme placed her palm against my chest, and calmed me as she explained, "He did not get far. Edward knew his thoughts, and tackled him before he could touch Nessie. The professor proved too much temptation for Aldo, so Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are guarding them."

Liz groaned and held her head in her hand as she said, "I wish to apologize for the actions of my coven. I knew they were not ready for human exposure, but Aldo is usually better." She rose from the couch and asked, "Carlisle, do you punish the members in your family when they mess up and attack humans?"

I shook my head slowly as I admitted, "It is not something they can easily control. Liz, it will take time." My statement comforted her, as she offered me a warm smile. My family duties become more dire when the Vancouver coven moves here. We will potentially have four vampires who cannot live with humans, and ten to watch over them. I no longer have time to further my education. Emmett will never let me live it down if I dropped out without completing this term, but do I have a choice?

We spoke amiably for another hour, and then the council members returned. Billy nodded his head firmly at me, and glanced at the others. He returned his attention to me and stated, "The terms of the treaty are clear, and none in your family can turn the professor. Non-Cullen vampires are free from our agreement. We value our friendship with the Cullen family, and do not wish the actions of their sister covens to void our treaty." Inwardly I felt relief at this statement, but I could not show that. I nodded my head firmly at the man, to show him my understanding of his conditions.

"We welcome Carmen and Eleazar to our lands, as you have proved yourselves as vegetarians. The coven from Vancouver and the professor can't control their thirst. We need to protect our people. They may enter our lands when in the company of a Cullen family member, but we will treat them as rogues if they come alone. Carmen and Eleazar are the exception. We realize you intend to have them stay in Forks. It is not our place to impose limits on you, but we ask permission to watch over them. We also ask that you help us in these efforts."

I stated firmly, "I accept your proposal, and I appreciate your consideration." I turned to Eleazar and inquired, "Did you wish to stay in Forks with the professor?" I ran a hand through my hair and admitted, "I will call a family meeting, as you need our help. Renesmee must stay here, as do her parents. This leaves us with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. They each have talents that can aid you." I turned to Liz and mentioned, "My children are helping your coven, but they are not part of it. Please tell me if they act up. I alone dispense with their punishment, or my mate in my absence."

Liz nodded her head in understanding, and then Jasper caught our notice as he entered the room. He glanced at us and mentioned, "Alice told me to volunteer for the move to our old home. She claims her ability will keep everyone safe, and that Eleazar and I have a lot to discuss." I smiled at Jasper, and clasped my hands together. Relief washed over me, as I glanced at the other coven representatives and asked, "Is it settled?" They both nodded their heads agreeably. Curiously, I inquired, "Who will turn the professor?"

Liz volunteered as she stated, "I want to turn him." She earned a smile from me, and we watched as the council members left the house. The humans did not approve of our creating more vampires. The wolves do not kill humans, although they made Bella an exception during her pregnancy. They justified their decision knowing the birth would kill her, so she was dead already. The wolves would never willingly take another human life. They reluctantly agreed, but they realized their treaty did not apply to the other covens. They accepted the result.

Jacob stayed behind, and I motioned for Sam as well. The elder alpha turned to me curiously, and listened as I mentioned, "We have an office on the main floor, three studies, and a library on the second. The offices can easily convert into bedrooms, and I wondered if you wished to send wolves there and help with keeping them away from humans. Your blood repulses us, and I do not wish to endanger the people of forks while we work on their control."

Sam grinned boldly as he enthused, "I planned on sending wolves over, and I approve of that idea. I can send four wolves to live there while they learn control." I glanced at Liz, and noticed her discrete sniff. She frowned at Sam, and reluctantly agreed to have the smelly beasts live with her. Sam too noticed her reaction and cringed at her saying, "Vampires have a strong and excessively sweet stench. It disgusts us, as our odor no doubt offends you. Our presence will also keep you safe from other attacks, as we are your natural enemies. We exist to slay vampires." He grinned coyly at Jacob and mentioned, "Do you believe our ancestors are proud of us, or disgusted?"

Jacob laughed at the elder alpha's comments and suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, "You will find out before me, as you intend to die. If they do not like what we did, then you have to find some way to warn me." The two young men exchanged grins, and Sam agreed with the younger alpha.

Eleazar stepped up and inquired, "So, I now live with eight vampires, and four wolves?" He glanced at me and accused, "Carlisle, you have copied your coven. My friend, you have my sincere appreciation. How do our covens now work?"

Liz looked up curiously at Eleazar's question, and all eyes turned to me. Turning to Eleazar I inquired, "What coven do you choose membership? Do you consider yourself part of Tanya's coven, or are you and Carmen wishing to join with us?"

Eleazar thought of my question and shook his head. "Carlisle, that is something I need to discuss with Carmen. I cannot get away with deciding important matters without first consulting her." Everyone stared at me. Do I do that? Eleazar thought about the question and added, "I do not believe Carmen wishes to leave the coven, and I too would prefer to stay if that was manageable." I grinned knowingly at my friend, as he did exactly what he claimed he would not.

I nodded my head at him, and then asked the same question of Liz. She was much less hesitant, as she openly decided for her mate and the rest of her coven, "We wish to keep the Vancouver coven. Carlisle, I mean no offense to you, but I plan to expand my family as you have."

Nobody accused her of deciding for her mate, but I digress. Esme was likely listening, and I had no wish to talk of this later. I smiled to Liz and mentioned, "There is no offense taken. I assumed you would both go in that direction." The room fell silent for a few minutes, until I mentioned, "Alice will happily take you shopping, to pick up everything you need. We can help you with moving your belongings."

Liz shook her head as she admitted, "We lived a nomadic lifestyle, and had nothing that we could not carry. Aldo and I will eventually build a home in the wilderness, but not until we can control ourselves around humans."

I nodded my head in understanding, and glanced at Eleazar. The man coughed into his hand as he admitted, "Carmen and I brought everything we needed. Carlisle, we knew of the danger back home and we could not stay. We could not return home, and packed everything we needed. We planned to join Tanya and the crew in Europe, if we failed to arrange for our living here."

Eleazar received a warm smile as I clasped my hands and mentioned, "I leave you to discuss the authority structure of your new home. Please keep in mind that I alone am responsible for the discipline of my children. You may scold them, but leave all punishment to me. Our contract does not extend the disciplinary authority to others."

Sam spoke up clearly, as he mentioned, "The same goes for the wolves in your care. They should respect you, and mind their manners. If they act in a way that needs punishment, then please consult with me and I will handle it. My methods are like Carlisle's."

Jacob snorted, as he tried to restrain his laughter. Sam glanced at him curiously, and the young alpha asked, "Similar, but not the same? How does that work? Do you make them phase?"

Sam cleared his throat, and answered dryly, "Move in with me, and find out."

Jacob's eyes widened, as he stared at the other alpha. Silently he shook his head.

"I didn't think so," Sam uttered in amusement.

* * *

**A/N:** Coming up next, October 30, 2012. Emmett already has plans for mischief night.


	50. Mischief Night - Awakening-Tom's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

* * *

**Mischief Night - Awakening - Tom's Regret**

**_Tuesday, October 30, 2012_**

Eleazar, Liz, Esme, Carmen, and I sat with Professor Mackael to discuss his transformation. Aldo and Tom could not join the conversation, as they wanted to feed from him. The talk was very similar to the one we had with Bella. He brushed aside any concerns, and was eager for the turning. He waited long enough for the process, and we all knew that he would not change his mind. We spoke with him through the night, and into Saturday. Eleazar, Liz, and I helped to make him aware of what to expect in his newborn years. He shrugged off any mention of pain, as that was a necessity he was ready to accept. His anticipation grew with each passing hour, and by early evening, Liz helped him with a bite.

Both enjoyed their chat, and it pleased him to join with her coven. The elderly professor expressed an interest in meeting Tom and Aldo, but that was not a possibility. Mackael and Liz talked with each other as if they were always family. Professor Mackael seemed delighted at the idea of becoming the grandfather figure. He took an immediate interest in Tom. Apparently, the elderly man had plans of spoiling the boy with attention and love. He spoke of camping, hunting, and fishing trips. His eagerness to bond with Tom caused Liz's smile to widen all the further and they talked about her plans for the coven. I quickly realized that she intended to give the man full discipline authority, and I wondered how her son would accept that. Her actual words confused me, as she said, "the members of my coven." Did that include her mate?

Curiosity caused me to think of his demanding Esme to punish me, and I pondered if he would ever discipline Liz. The thought crossed my mind when I considered him for my coven. Our previous relationship, and our physical ages would confuse him. The swats in his office, and his knowledge of my spankings were humiliating, and now he was part of the vampire race. Esme made an error in assuming he would vanish with my student persona, but none of us knew what would happen. The man managed to keep secrets, and I hoped I could count on him for this. I would be mortified if he told anyone.

I glanced at the time and realized that Mackael would soon awaken from his transformation. Liz, Aldo, and Tom stood beside him as they waited. All three seemed eager to meet their new member. Eleazar, Carmen Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I stayed outside the room. The nine of us listened to his heart and waited for it to stop. Wolves circled the home, as they had no wish to see a vampire rise. However, they took no chances of having one escape.

None of us knew what to expect from an elder turning, and we were all shocked as we watched his skin tighten during the last day of his transformation. He looked ten years younger. None of us expected that, and he now appeared as if he were only in his early fifties. He still reminded me of Colonel Sanders. His thick shoulder length hair stayed white, as did his moustache and beard. Alice did a great job grooming his facial hair.

She continued to pluck and tease while he changed, as it would be difficult after. I imagined his renewed youth would please the professor, and it gave him a perfect excuse for missing work. He could explain the absences due to his having received a facelift. I suggested that he take sabbatical or sick leave, as that would give him time to adjust and set himself as the heir to his estate. I did not expect him to return to work.

Mackael opened his eyes, and I held my breath in anticipation. He attempted to push himself up, but he accidentally flew across the room. My family's quiet laughter made it difficult for me to school my emotions and keep a straight face. He stopped and froze in place, as if afraid to move. Liz smiled brightly, and threw her arms around him. "Mack, welcome to your new life. I would like to introduce you to our family."

A burly male appeared at her side and mentioned, "The name is Aldo. I'd like to apologize for attempting to feed from you earlier." He offered the professor a bashful smile, and proffered his hand. Mackael accepted the greeting, and squeezed too hard. Aldo scrunched up his face, and fell to the floor screaming silently. Mack gasped at the pain-filled reaction, and immediately released the other male. He clasped his hands together in fear of touching anything else. Aldo guffawed loudly, and rose from the floor clapping the other male on the back. "There is no need to worry. I just thought I'd welcome you to the family." Liz groaned at Aldo with a shake of her head, and received a cocky grin as he stated, "Hey, don't blame me. He's the one who awoke on mischief night."

"Was that a prank?" Mackael asked Aldo, who grinned at the man with a nod of his head. The professor crossed his arms over his chest and probed, "What happened to your glow?" Now it was our turn to show confusion, as we stared at the newborn. He glanced at me and asked, "Didn't you notice? He had a bright red glow, but it changed." Curiously, he studied Aldo for a short while before mentioning, "You now have a pinkish hue to you." We all shook our heads at the man, as none of us could see it. He pondered the question curiously, as he asked, "Is it possible that my ability now has a much more noticeable aura?" We nodded our heads silently, and he turned an inquisitive eye to Aldo, "so why do you still glow?"

Liz glanced at Aldo curiously, and I looked around the room to notice that he was now the focus of everyone's attention. Again, I forcibly restrained my amusement. The burly male shrugged his shoulders at the newborn and admitted with an amused grin, "Ok, maybe it hurt a little." Nobody attempted to hide their mirth at his confession, as the room rang loudly with our laughter. Mackael too seemed satisfied with the response. Eleazar fortunately volunteered to train him, as that gift could cause many awkward situations. It is best for him that he does not use it against the members of his coven, except in emergencies. Such abilities are great to have, but they do cause problems.

I brought in a large mirror and stood it in the corner for Mackael to look at himself. He turned toward the reflective surface, and gasped at the sight. His hands moved to his face, as if he did not believe his eyes. The man smiled brightly at us all, and then we noticed the fangs. He had fangs. He perceived our staring at his mouth, and curiously, he leaned into the mirror to get a closer look. The man sighed quietly and asked, "Which prankster did this?" I did not know what he was talking about, nor did anyone else. Mackael reached into his mouth, and pulled out a set of partial dentures.

Someone went to a lot of effort, as they removed the fake teeth, and cemented the material together into two larger ones. They hollowed out the inside to fit over his newly grown teeth, and filed the fakes to look like fangs. I could only think of one person who would go to that amount of trouble. With a shrug of his shoulders Mackael admitted, "None of you glow, so it is likely someone else."

Esme winced at the man's words and apologized, "I bet that was Emmett. He is our practical joker in the family, and he cannot resist mischief night. Mack, we should not have let him near you."

"The night is still young," I stated to my wife. "I am sure we'll hear plenty more from Emmett, before he gets through." Tom stared at me in confusion, and seemed interested about mischief night. I smiled softly at the boy and explained, "They call October 30 Devil's night, or mischief night. The one night of the year that pranksters go out and cause mischief around town. Police stations are often the targets, as are political offices and educators. Most of the pranks are harmless, and involve toilet paper. Emmett uses many items for his props."

Tom opened his mouth in awe at my words, and stared at me as if not believing I uttered them. Is it so shocking that I would know about such a night, or that I spoke of it? Maybe he thought it would anger me. He glanced at Liz, and then at Aldo as he asked, "May I go to the Cullen's tonight?" Liz's look was answer enough, and Tom did not question it. That boy needs Mack, and maybe a few brothers. He approached the newborn and said, "Hello." Mackael smiled broadly at the chagrined youth, who now wished to run with Emmett. Tom glanced at the older looking vampire curiously and probed, "Mack is it all right for me to call you that?"

Mackael shook his head at the youth, although his smile never left. Liz placed a hand on Tom's shoulder and explained, "Tom, I need you to get used to calling him Grandpa, or another similar word for a man in his place." The youth looked up at his mom questioningly, as if not understanding why it mattered. Curiously, I watched, and I noticed the eyes of my family on this little scenario before us. Liz inhaled deeply before she explained, "Mackael agreed to accept his new role in our family. Tom, we spoke of this, and you seemed excited to have a grandfather. He plans different activities for the two of you, and I think you will enjoy spending time with him."

Aldo shook his head and mentioned, "It will take time for everyone to adjust, but it is best that you start calling him Grandpa from the start. The two of you talk it over and decide what name you prefer. Our future children will use the same one." He glanced at Liz, and noticed her hope filled expression as her eyes moved between the boy and his grandfather.

Mackael smiled boldly at Tom and mentioned, "I never had grandchildren, and I am eager to accept my new role. Do you like camping, and boating? I own a large yacht that I enjoy taking out on the weekends, and maybe the two of us can go for a little sea voyage sometime?"

Tom glanced at Mackael, and then looked back at Liz. "Mom, I am not okay with this." Turning to the newborn he explained, "It is nothing against you, but I am much older. I don't look it, but I am eighty." He proudly ran a hand through his thick, wavy, dark hair. He did not look at his mother, but instead focussed on Mackael as he admitted, "you sound like a good man, and I would like to do those things with you."

The Cullen family took a back seat, as we watched curiously while stepping out into the hall to give them a little privacy. Mackael still needed to feed, and his coven could not take responsibility for him. Six vampires and four wolves would escort the four of them on their hunt. Aldo stepped between Liz and Tom, and I assumed this was something he did regularly. He spoke quietly to his son as he mentioned, "Tom, I think you will enjoy our new family dynamic."

He groaned quietly, and stared up at his father. The youth huffed at the formidable figure before him, and folded his arms over his chest. Tom glanced at Mackael and told him, "This has nothing to do with you, because all you've done is get bit." He turned to face his Father again and rudely stated, "I had no part in that decision. I never agreed with it, and I will not abide by that. He is at least fifteen years younger than I am. It is not fair, and there is no way I am going to obey him. He is the newborn, and I should tell him what to do! I am older than him!" I glanced curiously at Liz, who I noticed was not looking pleased. Unfortunately, Tom had the same reaction I expected from my children. I glanced at Alice and Jasper, and both seemed to agree with the youth's statement.

Mackael spoke calmly, "Tom, let us work on this. I would like to learn from you, and get to know my grandson. Our coven wishes to live with humans, and I have a great deal of experience with that. You cannot imagine that they would accept my calling you Grandpa?"

Liz folded her arms across her chest as she calmly warned, "Tom, watch that attitude."

Alice gasped quietly behind me, and attempted to get the youth's attention. She whispered at the boy, "Thomas . . . ," but he refused to look. He stared stubbornly into his Father's eyes, and would not budge. Aldo placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gazed patiently at him without a word. They reminded me of how I handle Edward when he loses control of his emotions. Unfortunately, Alice's warning went unheard as Thomas yanked himself free from Aldo's comforting gesture.

Tom's eyes narrowed as he glared at his mother, "What rights do you have to make new vampires, and then tell me that I have to obey them. I'm an adult!" In a fit of rage, he kicked at a shoe left on the floor, and watched it soar through the window. His eyes widened as he watched in horror. The youth took a step back from his father, and flashed toward the window.

I heard Alice gasp and mutter behind me. We watched Liz flash to her son, as she grasped him firmly around the waist. He attempted to escape through the shattered glass, but his mother held him. She glanced at my family standing in the hall, and I felt my little pixie brush past. Alice closed the door quickly, and we stepped back to stare at her. None needed to ask her reason, as we heard muffled cries of protest from Tom. Someone obviously dragged him across the room, and then we heard him pleading with his mother to leave his pants on. The sounds that soon followed suggested that he had lost that battle too.

The Olympic and Denali coven members stared at one another in shock, as no-one expected this. Liz did not attempt to close the door, and that is likely what Alice saw in her vision. Sure, I spank my children, but that is a private matter. Edward's was an exception, because he needed to stop immediately before he further injured my patients and our fragile treaty. He refused to listen, and his humiliation was the only way to get through to him. Having my child kill an alpha would not garner us any favors with the tribe.

Esme, Carmen, and Alice were hugging one another and muttering about the poor boy. I glanced at Jasper, who shrugged his shoulders at me. Eleazar shook his head sadly, and pulled out a small notebook. He wrote upon it, "Hopefully Mackael can help the family. They found Tom when he was five, and raised him. I have no idea how they managed that task, but Liz desperately wanted children.

He became aggressive, and by the age of ten, he found himself in trouble with the police. They broke up a brawl, but he refused to stop and attacked the law enforcement officials. Liz and Aldo had no idea what to do, because they did not live in the human world. They had no means to afford legal help. Adolf Butenandt and Edward Doisy discovered how to isolate estrogen, and scientists began experimental treatments. A doctor approached them, as he wished to run some on their son. He promised to get him out of trouble, and they reluctantly agreed. The scientists put him on high levels of estrogen, and kept him on them through his teen years. They studied the effect it had, and he never entered puberty as a human. The venom fixed that. Liz turned him at age eighteen, although he looks much younger."

I stared at my friend, as the doctor in me revolted at hearing this news. I borrowed his pad of paper and wrote on it, "Those were bestial decades in medicine. They distinctly lacked ethics, and there were few regulations in place to stop them from torturing their subjects. They could have done anything to the boy. Fortunately, the venom would have corrected the damage, but that explains his appearance. His muscles would not have developed, and he looked very young. I thought the family was happy, Eleazar are you saying they aren't?"

Eleazar shook his head, and took the notebook back. He wrote about it, as we heard the spanking continue. Tom's screams echoed in the hall, and it finally ended with his piteous sobbing. I hated how she publicly spanked him, but we could clearly hear the comfort he later received. We would wait until they finished. I cringed, and wondered if this is what I put my family through when I punished one of them. Eleazar grabbed my attention, and I read what he scribbled down, "The family is very happy, but Liz never really forgave herself. She mothers him to death." Eleazar grinned at me and wrote, "Ask Emmett, he'll explain what that means."

I smirked at my friend, as there was no need to ask. Emmett utters those statements when Esme babies him. At first, he enjoys it, until someone walks in and notices. His reaction used to hurt Esme, but now she finds humor in it. She knows what her cub likes, even if he believes himself too macho to share affections with mom.

An hour slowly ticked by, but none of us minded. The sounds filtering through the door were words of comfort. All three adults wished to offer Tom reassurances, and the gritty old professor eventually took over the conversation. Oddly, that did not surprise me. The two spoke, and we could hear shuffling. The door finally opened, and Aldo looked apologetically at us as he waved our group inside. Liz leaned with her shoulder against the wall, and smiled at us in greeting. Sitting on the bed was Mackael, and cradled in his lap lay Tom. Alice, Carmen, and Esme offered their support to the humiliated teen.

Jasper's words offered the most comfort, as he walked up to the youth and gently tapped his shoulder. Tom grimaced and looked down, because he did not wish to look into the mocking eyes of the other male. My son shared his gift of comfort, and we felt it as he attempted to manipulate Tom's emotions. He placed a finger gently under the teen's chin, and waited for the youth to look at him, "Mom spanked me earlier this week, and it was rough. Buddy, I know how you feel." He motioned to a spot on the ceiling and added, "Dad's study is on the second floor, and none of us ever wanted to go there." Tom smiled at him, and with a grin Jasper coyly mentioned, "Yeah, you understand the reason." Both youth nodded their heads in agreement, and pride surged through me as I watched Thomas offer Jasper a genuine smile. My children please me, most of the time.

Esme smiled proudly at Jasper, and wrapped her arms around him. I glanced at Eleazar, and realized that I was not the only male struggling to keep up a straight face. Jasper stood stoically in his mother's arms, as if he could not believe she did this with so many witnesses. His arms eventually embraced her, but his movements were stiff. Esme's love was strong, and it worked through his gift. Jasper warmed quickly to his mother's affections, and smiled when she said, "I love you, son." He whispered something to her, and she smiled in return. Liz would have heard, but I did not.

Esme needed to share her love, and I bravely volunteered for the task. I smiled warmly at her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Unlike Jasper, I eagerly accepted her embrace, and offered one of my own as I leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was nearly a week since Esme and I shared intimacies, and I felt my beast raging inside. I gazed into her loving eyes, and realized she too fought with hers. I nipped at her lower lip, and our struggles worsened, but we had to stop. This was not the proper time, and God help us if we lost control of our beasts in a room filled with other vampires.

I felt my need for my wife growing, and pulled away from her with a soft smile. No explanation was necessary, as she understood. It could have become awkward had we continued, at least for me. Men have a distinct disadvantage when it comes to hiding their state of arousal, and I did not wish to find myself in that situation. I suspected we came rather close.

The room was oddly silent, as Esme and I broke from one another. I glanced at Eleazar, who offered me a wry grin. Apparently, our affections did not pass without notice. Mackael was the first to break the silence as he mentioned, "You warned me of the pain, but I did not think it possible. Most of it is gone, but I have an increasing burn in the back of my throat. Is this normal?"

Tom smiled at Mackael and offered the man his hand. The older man affectionately glanced at the boy in return. Thomas explained, "That thirst means you are hungry, and need to feed. We do not consume humans anymore, but animals are not too bad. We recently switched our diets so we could live with people." Tom shrugged and explained, "It is boring when you constantly live in hiding."

Mackael tenderly ruffled the youth's hair and mentioned, "I bet it is. I do not wish to consume humans, and I would rather hunt an animal. I take it that is why everyone is here, so we can go hunting?" I nodded my head firmly at the man, and Liz glanced at me awkwardly. She and her coven were doing a remarkable thing, and they had no reason to feel shame. Their control will come, and we can work on it earlier than we anticipated.

We left the home as a large group of vampires, and the circling wolves soon joined. We took off in an Easterly direction, and made sure to avoid Forks. We then headed to the South in search of larger game. While we ran, I heard Liz and Esme discussing Tom, and his education. This did not escape the youth's notice, as I soon heard him pleading with Liz. Aldo sighed quietly as he too heard the discussion. He glanced at Thomas, and called him over. The boy reluctantly stopped pestering his mother and joined the men. Aldo wrapped an arm around the youth's shoulders and mentioned, "Tom, I think it is a good idea for you to get an education, as human society expects it."

Aldo leaned in quietly and whispered something to Tom, and suddenly the boy's eyes lit up and he glanced at his father eagerly for confirmation. Liz's voice broke the silent conversation as she playfully scolded, "Aldo, girls are not the reason I want him to get an education." Father and son exchanged mischievous smiles at Liz's words. After a few moments we heard her voice once more as she mentioned, "Although, that is a great idea. Tom never had much of a chance to hang out with other teens, and it will benefit him to get away from the stuffy adults."

I admired the relationship Aldo had with Tom, as the two seemed more than father and son. I watched as they worked together, and it was nice to see another family that reminded me of my own. The three assisted Mackael, and showed him how to hunt. He looked repulsed at the idea of biting through the hair, but those thoughts vanished once he neared the animal. Instinct took over, and he messily tore into the beast and drank it dry. I clenched my jaw tightly, to avoid the scowl of disgust at watching the display. Mackael held his head high as he exclaimed, "My old body was stiff, and I could hardly get up. This one is powerful, quick, and excessively strong. It feels wonderful."

We all smiled at the blood-spattered senior, and prayed we would run into no humans. He would certainly scare them off. The entire Vancouver coven fed, and we returned to our isolated homestead near forks. Panic surged through me as we gazed at the house. Smoke poured from the upstairs windows, and filtered through the vents in the attic. The place was on fire, and the smoke seemed excessively thick. We could not see inside. I glanced at the four vampires that were not welcomed on the reserve, and quietly puzzled about what we could do. None of us would go near that home, as the fire was too lethal.

Oddly enough, we did not see flame. Eleazar gently touched my arm as he mentioned, "Something isn't right." I nodded my head in agreement, as we continued to study the home. I sniffed at the air, but I did not smell smoke. If the house were truly on fire, then we should easily smell it from here. The women huddled, as did we men to discuss our plans. I do not know what they spoke of, but we concerned ourselves with the home itself.

Jasper groaned as he admitted, "Dad, I think this is a prank." Eleazar and I looked at him curiously, as we had similar suspicions. Unfortunately, we had nothing solid to back them up. Jasper took off running toward the home, and we quickly followed. We ran in, and noticed the many gas canisters that littered the place, and continued to spew off their noxious vapors "Emmett," Jasper scowled, as he identified the most likely suspect.

Suddenly Aldo broke out screaming, "Put it out! It HURTS!"

Tom shouted, "Hold still, I'm trying!"

Jasper and I looked at one another, and grinned as we decided to join in on the fun. I called out, "Aldo, jump into the shower!"

Eleazar shouted, "No, Carlisle it is worse over there! Avoid that area!"

Jasper shouted, "Dad, Hurry! His leg is gone! The fire is too hot!"

We glanced at the professor and urged him to join us, but he stoically refused. Suddenly I was wishing that I had too. Esme had a firm hold of my ear, and she yanked on it as we made our way out of the house. I attempted to keep the pain from my voice as I briskly stated, "Ow, Esme, let go! What are you doing?"

It was then that I heard Aldo and Tom, as they pleaded with Liz. "Mom, ow! Mom, that hurts!" Aldo's baritone voice sounded as he called out, "Liz, what the hell...ouch...please stop... I'm sorry!"

Alice did not do as good a job with her soldier, as we heard Jasper laughing and joking with her. I guess her idea of torment was more of the ticklish variety. Then again, that was something I did not wish to know.

Eleazar's strangled cry made us all break out into laughter, as I assume Carmen twisted his ear. "Carmen, what is ... OW, sweet blazes, Carmen!" He heard our supportive laughter, and despite his current condition, he too joined in.

The women dragged us through the house, and out to the lawn before they released us. Five humbled men stood and viciously rubbed at their ears to remove the sting, while the women playfully laughed at us. I grinned mischievously at my wife as I admitted, "You can't blame a guy for taking advantage of a perfect setup."

Esme laughed as she embraced me, and we once more kissed. She pulled back and admitted, "Liz heard you guys discussing it, so we made plans of our own." Soft groans came from the men, and then Aldo became the focus of our glares. Of course, it was his fault!

Aldo held his hands out impishly as he stated, "I didn't discuss our plans, and she must have heard Jasper's explanation of this being a prank from Emmett." We glanced at Liz, and she nodded her head in agreement. I looked at Aldo, and offered him my sympathy. That ability would make many things difficult. Aldo frowned deeply, and slowly nodded his head in agreement, and then he broke out into a toothy grin. Laughter rang loudly, as we found a release for the stress that built through the past few days. It felt good to hang out with a group of friends, and not have to worry about secrets. Sadly, I suspected that Emmett was not yet done.

We noticed a large billboard a distance down the path leading to the house, and curiously, we ran to see what it said. Eleazar read it aloud through his laughter, "Caution, do not approach the house. Poisoning danger, fumigation for ticks, and fleas is in progress." The man grinned at me and asked, "I wonder if the wolves have seen this?"

Esme laughed as she read the sign, and with relief clear in her voice she admitted, "We no longer need to fear the fire department thinking the home is on fire. They will see the sign and know that everything is fine." She chuckled and read it again. She turned to our guests and mentioned, "It will take hours for your home to clear. Come with us to ours, and we can visit." She glanced at Tom, and our children before she added, "I'm sure they have better things to do than hanging out with their elders."

Everyone agreed, and I had the sense that the wolves too were eager to rejoin their friends. Mischief night had only begun. It took us a few minutes to reach our home, and I heard a cherubic laughter coming from Tom's direction. I glanced at the youth and noticed that he pointed at something, so I followed his gaze. I stared in horror at the flagpole, and the new adornment placed on top. Someone had removed the gigantic US flag, and hung a new one with the initials C.C. Everyone laughed at the horrid thing, but I was not amused. I wondered who thought to form the initials by sewing together all those graphical boxers that Esme bought me. That flag had to burn!

I felt my wife's arm, as she slid it around my waist. She smiled at me and softly mentioned, "Carlisle, it is only one night of the year." I was not so easily appeased, and grumped in response. She chuckled and mentioned, "That is one way to dispose of those items, as the children destroyed them." My wife had a point, and I leaned in to give her a kiss. Esme saved me once more by explaining to our friends, "I bought those as a joke for Carlisle, but he showed no appreciation. The children have teased him since, because he absolutely refused to have anything to do with those items."

Liz stared at the flag, and attempted to read some of the humiliating expressions. She chuckled and pointed to the one with a huge smiley face on the leg and the words, _you make me happy. _She glanced at Aldo with a grin and admitted, "That pair is adorable. Esme, I can see why you bought them."

Carmen too stared at the boxers, and she liked the black pair with the red Xs and Os. Those had large letters splashed across the front saying, _Kissable. _ She laughed and said to my wife, "I can't believe you thought that Carlisle would wear anything like that." She glanced to her mate and quietly asked of mine, "Where did you get them. That pair is so adorable."

Eleazar's shock sounded clearly through his exuberant response, "No!" The rest of us chimed in support of our friend, and made our thoughts completely clear on the matter. None of us wished to find those foolish things in our drawers, and the women laughed. It would seem they managed another prank. Professor Mackael rolled his eyes at our playful group, but now we had to get back at our mates. Fortunately, we still had a lot of time, and for this we needed Emmett.


	51. MN II - Emmett's Night Out

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Emmett

* * *

**MN II - Emmett's Night Out**

**_Tuesday, October 30, 2012_**

It took all my patience, because I had to wait until Esme and Carlisle left. They are the slowest people in the world. Why were they still here? Do they plan to stay the night? What is taking them so long? An eternity passed while I watched from the roof, and I patiently waited for them to leave. I could not rush them, as I needed to work on the timing of my pranks. Why do they move so slowly? I grew frustrated, as the night slipped away. The garage door finally opened, and I ducked so they would not see me. Each car had a distinctly different hum, and Dad's Mercedes was easy enough to identify.

Pops wanted his car parked in the driveway, so mortals would not visit. I do not understand why that concerned him, because nobody could see it. We had a two-mile long pathway that led to our home from the main road. Mom made sure that it wound through a thick forest, so we could avoid nosy neighbors. Dad even placed a sign warning people not to trespass, and added a locking gate that blocked access to the path. Carlisle wanted advanced security for our homes, and asked Rosalie to coordinate the gate with the garage doors. Rosalie equipped our cars with a transmitter that alerted the control mechanisms of our arrival and departure.

The automation system opened or closed off access, and Pops made sure every vehicle had unique signals. Rose betrayed me by setting this up. I cannot stand when Pops grounds me from driving, and I used to sneak out when I knew he and Mom would not catch me. Now that is impossible as Pops can set alerts for specific vehicles, and he knows exactly when we leave. At least Rose warned me, but she did not show me how to get around the system. My pleas were ignored, because she felt it would anger Carlisle. How would he even know?

Dad offered them the use of our cars, but Eleazar decided the Vancouver coven was not yet ready. Vehicles led to human societies, or at least contact with people. Carlisle agreed with him, and I found it odd that she would allow another to speak for her coven. She kept looking to him for guidance. Liz asked Eleazar to assume leadership over them, because none of her members was in control of their bloodlust. She argued that he needed full authority, since he assisted Pops by accepting sole responsibility for their training.

Carlisle would never allow a person from another coven to make decisions for his, but I guess it made sense to her. Liz still votes for them on official matters. Sam and Carlisle thought it was a great idea, as it gave Eleazar the control he needed for their training. He set up rules for everyone in the home to abide by, and separate ones for each member of her coven based on their level of control. Liz is the only one allowed in Forks, but she must take another person with her. Jasper was anxious about moving into a home without defined leadership, and he too approved of this decision. He could not hide his stress, and explained that it was due to not having a distinct chain of command.

I glanced at the still closed garage door, and wondered if my parents forgot about Mackael's awakening. They will miss it if they do not leave soon, and I can kill time for only so long. The wait was frustrating, but at least I did not risk running into pops and having to sit through his lecture on proper pranks. He tells me the same thing every year, and reminds me dozens of times leading up to Devil's night. Does he really think I need to hear it that often? Fortunately, I am a patient vampire, and managed to stay on the roof until they left. I wasted nearly twenty minutes waiting for them.

Rose scoffs at my pranks and pretends she has no interest, but do not let that fool you. She came up with an idea for the flag, and she snuck into Pop's room to get some of his underwear. My eyes nearly popped out when she showed them to me, because I never figured Carlisle would wear stuff like that! There is more to Pops than he lets on. Rose did a great job sewing Dad's boxers to the yellow silk, and she even put his initials on it so everyone would know. She promised to do no damage in the making of the flag, because I was a little nervous about destroying something of Pops. Cautiously I peeked over the edge of the building, and could not see the cars. My wait was over when they finally drove out of hearing range. I grabbed my props, and leapt off the roof. The US flag is not supposed to touch the ground, but that was not a problem. I whipped it in the air, and used my speed to fold it up without it falling.

I placed the flag into a large box to avoid wrinkling it. I do not understand why it matters, but Jasper and Pops want us to treat it like a Holy artifact. The boxer flag easily slid into place, and now I had to get the rest of my supplies. Alice told me that Mackael wore false teeth with wires, and that got me thinking. Everything online states that we have fangs, and maybe he would feel disappointed if he woke up without some. I made sure to visit him on Sunday, and I noticed that he had new teeth growing in. I could not resist, and removed his partial dentures to create a set of fangs. He would break them by clenching or grinding his teeth in the transformation process, so I had to make sure, they hung against the outside edges of his teeth. They were difficult to make, but eventually I managed.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen is too reserved and dignified to pull pranks, or to cause mischief. Thankfully, he doesn't stop me from doing that, but he does set limits. We can't destroy property, or get into trouble with the authorities. Pops lit a bonfire on my arse a couple of years ago, because police have no sense of humor. The backseat of patrol cars are plastic, so butter can't harm them. Did pops see it that way? No and neither did Charlie. Buttered popcorn didn't destroy anything, and most of it stayed in the back. I didn't aim for the front seat, but I guess some fell. Besides, aren't humans supposed to like popcorn? Charlie entered his house, and I acted quickly. It was a good thing too, because he came back twenty seconds later. He nearly caught me, but I managed to escape thanks to my abilities.

He could not see me! I made sure there were no witnesses. Did that stop me from getting into trouble? Carlisle was never supposed to know about it. A car accident messed everything up, because Charlie had to talk to witnesses at the hospital. Who do you think was working emergency that night? Apparently, Charlie was rather mystified at how someone could fill his car with popcorn in less than twenty seconds. Pops told him that he did not want to know the answer. Charlie was curious about that, and good old reliable Dr. Carlisle Cullen promised the police officer to personally deal with the miscreant. This satisfied Bella's Dad and Pops accused me of endangering the family and using my abilities. He did not catch me! Dad tattled to the cop. How is that my fault? It was all his doing, but he didn't see it that way.

My pranks take careful planning, because I do not want a repeat of that night. Pops was furious, and Esme convinced him to go hunting with her before he dealt with me. Carlisle never yells at us, but few things are more frightening than when he raises his voice. That night he came very close to yelling, until mom stepped in and sent me to my room. Carlisle was furious at himself for nearly losing control of his anger, and welcomed Esme's offer to go hunting with her. It is nerve-wracking waiting for Pops to spank you under normal conditions, but knowing he was too livid to deal with it made everything much worse. I hope Bella reacts better to the popcorn prank than her father. This time I used air popped, and I did not butter it. I filled her red Ferrari. Nothing was missed, as I filled every compartment, opening, and her trunk. I wanted to set a camera in the garage, so I could catch my sister's reaction. Unfortunately, those things are too loud, and she would know something was up.

I could no longer hear the car, and decided that it was now time to start the next prank. This required the use of twenty large smoke canisters, and I retrieved them from the garage. They each would fill an area that is 4,440 cubic feet, so I figured twenty ought to do it. I stuffed them into my hockey bag with all the other props I needed for my pranks. My parents planned to take the Vancouver coven hunting after Mackael rose, so I had to avoid everyone this weekend. I could not risk having Mom or Dad ask me to help with that, and miss the best night of the year.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay to watch Mackael's rising. My other pranks depended on them not knowing I was here. On that note, I had to watch our old homestead from the woods near the driveway, because they would leave through the back during their hunting trip. Technology needs to hurry up and make silent cameras, so I can use them with my pranks. I'll have to wait and hear how it worked, and hope he didn't destroy the fangs before waking. All I needed now was for Mackael to rise, and for everyone to leave the house.

Gad, will he hurry up? I've been here for nearly forty minutes, how long does this take? It doesn't sound like anything is happening. Slowly I began creeping toward the house to listen, and then I remembered Liz had even better hearing than we do. Crap, I hope she had not heard me already! I dug into my bag of pranks, and pulled out a large rubber banner I had made for tonight. It was at least twenty feet long, and three feet wide. I used it to alert passing motorists of the smoke, so none of them would come in and investigate. This prank required my notifying the fire department, as I didn't want anyone sending them to our home. Carlisle would not approve, and I would have to go into hiding.

It was nearly an hour before I noticed everyone leaving the home. I couldn't risk them seeing me, so I did not watch them leave. I stayed hidden and depended on my hearing to alert me to their movement. I waited until they were out of range, and then moved swiftly into the home and set up my canisters in every room. The larger rooms received more than one, and I released the smoke. It was much thicker than I anticipated, and I laughed thinking about their reaction! The next step of my prank was for my backside's protection.

I wanted to make sure that my parents knew I took precautions to avoid a false fire alarm, and for this, I needed a large billboard where they would easily see it. I had it hidden in the forest, and swiftly set it up at the side of the path in a place that was obvious for anyone at the home to notice. The hardest part was thinking of a logical explanation for all that smoke, and then it hit me! By declaring a fumigation in progress, I was able to poke fun at the wolves and tell others that the smoke is not a fire. I stood back proudly and admired my work, as I saw smoke slowly thickening inside the home. I read the sign, and hoped it would not humiliate Esme. If she took offense to my insinuation of her having an infested home, then I knew my schedule for the week would include many extra chores. I wasn't too worried, because she has a good sense of humor.

I watched as the house filled with smoke, and had to stop myself from cackling when it started to pour from the attic and upstairs windows. This worked better than I anticipated. I heard the hunters return, and listened as they gasped about the house on fire. It took all my restraint not to laugh, as I did not want them to notice me. My prank was a success, and I was getting ready to leave when I watched the men running into the home. Yep, that was my sign to get out of here! I grabbed my bag and swiftly made my way through the forest, but returned as I heard the men shouting about the fire. Dad was pulling a prank. Now this I had to see! I returned quickly to my hidden place in the forest, and watched curiously, as the women flashed into the house. Everyone heard my laughter as they pulled the men out by their ears. They spotted me, so I took no further chances as I grabbed my prop bag and fled the area.

Tonight, I planned to get back at Charlie for getting me into trouble that time. I had a black toque with a pull down ski mask, and I wore nothing but black. Charlie knew that we could not set foot in Forks, and he understood our reasoning due to the lack of aging. He would never suspect me! I crept to his home, and noticed that the lights were off. I crouched under his bedroom window, and listened to the man's breathing as he slept. It was too early for bed, so I assumed he planned to patrol later tonight and grabbed a short nap. It was nearly too perfect, and I set off to work on turning his patrol car into a banana split. I had three dozen cans of whipping cream, and emptied them on the outside of his car. I made sure his lights shone through, as they made the perfect cherries for my creation. I sprayed chocolate sauce over the whipping cream on the hood of his car, and I added strawberry syrup on the area by his trunk. The roof was the easiest part, as I threw many candy sprinkles on that.

It took me almost half an hour to complete this prank, because the cans emptied themselves very slowly. Everything worked perfectly, and I watched as whipping cream slowly dripped from the car and fell to the road. It was better than I planned. I returned to the forest when I noticed movement in the house, and then I realized he was getting ready to leave. I would not miss that!

I discretely hid nearby, and waited for him to notice my prank. He walked out of the house, and said many things that I never expected to hear from him. I couldn't wait to tell Bella, but on second thought, she might tattle to him and I didn't want that. Anyhow, that was worth it! Charlie picked up his cell phone and angrily told someone about his car, and then he grabbed the hose from the side of the house. That guy really needs a sense of humor, as it only took him five minutes to spray off everything.

I waited for him to leave, and ran back to our home to watch Pop's reaction to the flag. I hid on the roof, and listened for their approach. I suspected they would return in the car, but the entire hunting party ran here instead. It was very difficult to restrain my laughter, as I now realized that everyone we knew would see the flag. I couldn't prevent an amused snort, at hearing the anger in my father's voice. Mom was laughing, and Dad seemed humiliated! The prank was a success, but then the women started teasing their mates about buying similar items. I never expected Carmen to prank with such conviction, because even Eleazar fell for her joke. I gazed at the group of vampires below me, and wondered curiously about their conversations. It sounded like the men needed my help in getting back at the women. I could think of a few things, but I had to get their attention before we could do anything.

I waited for the women to leave, and noticed that the men ran back into the forest. This time I followed them. We ran twenty miles from the home, and that was when I caught up. Carlisle grinned at me and asked, "Son, would you like to help us prank our mates." I never thought Carlisle a stupid man, but that question had me considering it.

I grinned at him, and studied the other men in the party. I glanced at a younger looking Mackael, and could not get over how distinguished he now appeared. He still reminded me of that fried chicken man, but now I could see him as a college professor. Turning my attention back to my father I stated, "Pops, you need my help." Everyone turned to me for advice, and we began making plans.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I heard the wolves laughing downstairs, and asking one another about movies and popcorn. That is a normal conversation, but I did not understand what they found so hilarious. I went downstairs to check this out, and then I saw it. What happened to my beautiful car? I turned to the wolves angrily and demanded, "Who did this to my red Ferrari?" Who filled it with popcorn? Someone destroyed my car! I turned an angry gaze to Sam and demanded, "Which of your wolves did this?"

Paul approached me and cautioned, "Bella, it wasn't us." I narrowed my eyes at him, and noticed as he started sniffing the area. Why had I not thought of that? It did not take long for me to catch Emmett's scent, and then I realized the wolves were falsely accused.

With a weak smile, I turned to them and mentioned, "It was Emmett who did this. I'm sorry for yelling at you." The wolves chuckled, and they easily forgave me. I turned to my car, and groaned at the huge mess. So help him if he buttered it! The image of grease dripping on my leather seats, and staining the interior caused me to seethe in rage. How dare Emmett touch my car! What gives him the right?

I was furious at my brother, and decided that he needed to learn a lesson. Rosalie kept her main tools locked away, but she left a box out for everyone to use. I found a solid screwdriver with a flat edge, and brought it over to Emmett's jeep. "Time for payback, my dear brother," I whispered angrily as I drove it into his tire. I pulled it back, and watched as air slowly leaked out. I then did that with the rest of them, and the spare one he had on the back. It took too long to drain, so I added another puncture and watched with satisfaction as the tires of his jeep flattened. Now we will see how much he likes it.


	52. MN III - Bella's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

**Warning:** Spanking

* * *

**MN III - Bella's Regret**

**_Tuesday, October 30, 2012_**

With the King of pranks assisting us, I had little worry about failing. We sat in silence and waited to hear Emmett's suggestions, but he remained silent. He glanced at me and admitted, "Pops, pranks take time to plan. It is very rare that you can grab them spontaneously, and the women are expecting it. That makes it much worse. Now, if you had more time I could suggest a number of things to do that would get a great reaction from the women."

I had never known Emmett to fail at something like this. He shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "Women are easy to prank when it involves their self-image." He glanced at me and mentioned, "Mom always buys the same jeans, so you have it rather easy. This will work with her pants, but you can do this with any item of clothing. Go to the store and buy a matching pair of jeans, but make them one size smaller. That is the easy part of the prank, because the next step is the most important. You must carefully remove the tag from her pair, and sew it into the ones you bought. Hide her jeans, and put the smaller size in the closet. At that point you need to have a bit of patience, but soon she will start asking you about her weight." Emmett spoke with a slightly higher pitched voice as he mimicked his mother, "Carlisle, am I putting on weight?"

Eleazar chuckled at that suggestion and admitted, "That is a good one. Nobody mention a thing, because I want to try it. Carmen has her favorite sweaters, and I know where she buys them." I laughed at Eleazar's comment, and considered doing that with Esme.

Curiously, I enquired, "Emmett, have you ever tried that with shoes?"

Emmett shook his head, as he admitted, "No, those will not work." Four sets of eyes turned curiously to him as he further explained, "Women understand their shoes, and they form to your feet after a few hours. They are excessively hard to switch." He glanced at Jasper and mentioned, "The clothing prank likely won't work on your wife." He smirked at the soldier and suggested, "You can add peroxide in Alice's hair gel. Do not put too much in, because you need to make sure it mixes and maintains the gelatinous consistency. Peroxide also stinks, so you have to watch how much use. That is a long running prank, because she will not notice for a couple of weeks. Her hair will gradually lighten, and she will have no idea why."

I glanced at the new guy in the group and asked, "Mackael, do you have any suggestions for a prank?"

The elderly professor turned to me with a shake of his head. He chuckled at our group and offered, "Any prank I suggested would likely end in divorce. Do you guys truly want to risk the wrath of your wives?" I glanced at him, and then turned to the other men. Mackael grinned at me and dared, "Carlisle, the jeans prank sounds like it will work. I understand your fearing Esme, and not wishing to offend her. We will not think poorly of you for chickening out."

His words made me the focus of attention as the other men stared to see what I would do. I glanced at Eleazar, and then Jasper in contemplation. My soldier seemed somewhat nervous, and I had to agree with him. Slowly I shook my head and admitted, "I cannot do that to my wife. It is an amusing thought, but it would cause her to worry and fret. I hate to think what she might do."

Aldo chortled in amusement as he walked up to me and thumped his hand against my upper back, "Carlisle, you are one whipped vampire." He mocked the motions needed to crack a whip, and he provided the whooshing sound effects. I glared non-threateningly at the man, and the others joined in with his laughter.

Emmett grinned as he admitted, "I have one prank that you guys can pull tonight. You need your wives hairbrushes. Use it on a wolf, and then leave it for her to find. Do not clean the brush, because you want it full of hair. The wolves have a lot of that, and when your wife asks about the brush, you must play innocent. Admit you used it, and play dumb. Oh, did I do something wrong?" Emmett sighed as he admitted, "That prank is not as fun with vampires. Humans would not immediately recognize the hair as anything but their own." He sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, as if that was the worst thing in the world. Suddenly another idea came to him, "If you wanted to confuse your mate, then you need to put on plastic bags and gloves so she can't trace your scent. Move her clothing around in the dressers, and wait until after she leaves. Then move the clothes around again, so every morning the socks are in a different drawer."

"I am not whipped," I stated dryly. I glanced at Aldo and asked, "Why don't you do that with Liz's things." Then I turned to Jasper and asked, "You have turned down every prank idea, including that hair brush one." Turning my attention to Emmett I questioned, "Why have you not used the wolves with one of Rosalie's items? We all know how she feels about them, and her hair is very important. I imagine that would have the greatest affect on your wife."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he admitted, "Alice can see the future. There are no pranks that I can pull on her." I stared at Jasper and realized how fortunate he was to have such an excuse.

Aldo snorted at my suggestion as he said, "Thanks, but there is no way I would pull a prank like that." We stared curiously at him, and watched as he folded his arms in agitation. He glanced at Mackael and then turned an accusing finger at me as he stated, "Your wife is not the Coven Leader. Trust me when I say that it can lead to very different things." I smirked at the man and playfully mouthed the word 'Coward,' and heard his boisterous laugh.

Emmett shook his head fearfully as he suggested, "Pops, do you want to lose a son? Have you any idea what Rosalie would do to me if I did that? The shouting would never end, and I would move to the wolf dorms to avoid it." The others chuckled at his imagined misery, but nobody really pushed it. Emmett playfully winced as he asked, "Do you really want to hear Rosalie screech?"

That was something that interested none, and so we debated on other pranks that we could pull. Most of them received laughter at the imagined situation, but in the end, we backed out. No pranks seemed suitable to pull on our wives. Aldo glanced at me as he admitted, "I can see a man like Edward making the mistake of pulling those jokes on his mate, but we've been married more than a century."

Aldo received a firm nod of agreement from me as I stated, "I would call that hard-earned wisdom."

Mackael grinned at the more youthful looking men as he admitted, "I was once married, and it pleases me to see that you guys have come to your senses. Your spouse may find the jokes amusing, but why risk them taking offence? You know they never forget."

Grudgingly we all had to agree. With a glance at Emmett I enquired, "How long will it take for those smoke canisters to empty?" He shrugged at me, and gave a mischievous grin to the occupants of that home. "We might as well clean them up, and open the windows to release the smoke." The others stared at me curiously, as I admitted, "Like yourselves we need no sleep, but there are four in our home who do. Part of our blending in with human society involved turning out the lights during regular sleeping hours. We developed that habit decades ago, so it was not difficult to instil a quiet time in our home for the benefit of those that need to sleep." My explanation failed to enlighten them until I added, "it is difficult for them to sleep when the house we have nocturnal company."

Eleazar nodded his head in understanding as he admitted, "Carmen enjoys reading at night, and we too have a quiet time. That is a habit from our human lives, although I do not know how it fully developed. We did live nocturnally at one time when we fed on humans, but our perspectives changed with our diet. It is difficult to explain, but my mate and I enjoy the quiet hours of the night.

Operation 'prank our mate' failed, and we ran to the old homestead with our full abilities. It took us nearly fifteen minutes to arrive, and we noticed that most of the smoke already cleared. Emmett informed us that he used twenty canisters, so we moved through the home opening the windows and picking up the spent cans. Emmett placed his hockey bag on the table and told us, "Place the canisters in here, because they have special disposal considerations."

That would mean he needed to pay extra to throw them away, and I reflected back to the conversation Esme had about our children wasting money. It pleased me that she did not hear our son's words. I gathered three canisters, and placed them into the bag. I could not help but to notice the many cans of whipping cream, and I picked one up to look at it. Curiously, I glanced at Emmett and inquired "Please say you did not use these on my car, or the windows of our home." My son's eyes widened at my accusation, and he shook his head in response. "I didn't use them on you Pops. They are nothing for you to worry about." I smirked at him and assumed he pulled that prank on Jacob. There were other items in the bag, and I noticed chocolate syrup and strawberry toppings. I smirked at Emmett, and wondered what goes through my son's head.

The building took less than an hour to clear. My car was outside, and I needed to drive it home. I could not leave Jasper and Eleazar alone with three vampires who had control issues, so we brought Tom home with us. I dropped the guys off near the wooden stairs, and I drove into the garage. Something was not right. I parked the car, and smelt the odor of popcorn. A quick glance showed me that Bella was the intended victim. My eyes closed, as I slowly inhaled.

My son pushed his limits, because Bella has no sense of humor. She is too serious, and I feared that would upset her. In an effort to avoid the feared confrontation, I decided to clean out her car. I would have to speak with my son, but then I noticed something odd about Emmett's jeep. The roof normally rose higher above the cars, and that made me curious. I pushed away the thoughts of cleaning, and went to inspect. I expected to see flat tires, and thought someone let out the air. Unfortunately, that was mistaken. Human vision may have missed it, but I clearly saw the puncture marks on the tires. Who would do such an inconsiderate thing? That was no innocent prank, as they deliberately damaged property. There is no excuse.

Investigations are easy when your nose is more sensitive than a bloodhound. It was not difficult for me to detect Bella's scent, and I followed it as it circled the jeep. It led to the toolbox, and I pulled out a large screwdriver that smelled of her. The edge of the tool matched the marks on the tires. I tucked the screwdriver under my arm, and headed upstairs to our suite.

The four wolves that lived at the other homestead gathered in the sitting room with their vampire family, and waited patiently to leave. They looked rather tired, and Eleazar noticed. Everyone said their farewells, and we watched as the large group headed out. Esme glanced at the screwdriver I held, and lifted her brows curiously at me. "Carlisle, why are you walking around with that?"

Emmett and Rosalie were there, and I noticed that they too stared at me. I scoffed at my wife's question and asked one of my own, "Why does my carrying a screwdriver seem to shock you?" I received three excessively innocent glances in response to my question, and I rolled my eyes at my wife as I stated, "I am not completely helpless when it comes to these things, and I do know how to use one."

Rosalie smirked at me as she mentioned, "Uh, huh. I have noticed that Dad, but please use a pry bar if you need to open something. I had to replace the screwdriver last time." Mess up once, and your family never forgets! Rose's comment elicited a groan from me, because I had nothing to say in my defence. Esme chuckled at the memory, and I had to accept my blunder. I wondered if they would ever forget.

Emmett stared curiously at the screwdriver as he enquired, "What do you need that for?"

I glanced at him and sighed quietly as I admitted, "Son, we need to talk about the pranks you pulled tonight." Emmett eyed that screwdriver carefully, and shook his head to deny anything to do with it. I nodded in response and admitted, "You know Bella has issues when it comes to pranks. I wish you had not filled her car with popcorn." I took in a deep breath and quietly mentioned, "She and I need to talk about her reaction to your prank, and the damage she did to your Jeep."

Emmett's eyes widened at this news, and he moved swiftly toward the hallway leading to both the garage and the upstairs areas of our home. I did not know where he planned to go, but I did not wish for him to speak with Bella. He groaned when I grasped his shoulder, and he excitedly turned to me saying, "Pops, you never let me destroy property. I did not harm her car, and I made sure there was no grease or anything on the popcorn. I want to see what she did to my Jeep."

In a warning tone I mentioned, "Leave Bella to me. She will pay to replace your tires. In the meantime Emmett, I want you to go downstairs and clean out her car. It will shine, and I expect you to oil the leather and wash the glass."

"Pops," Emmett groaned loudly as he stared into my eyes, "How is that fair? She destroyed my tires, and now I have to clean out her car?"

My arms folded over my chest as I stated, "Emmett that was not a request." The house suddenly became silent, and fortunately, my son had the wisdom not to push the subject any further. He nodded his head slowly, and I released his shoulder.

Esme glanced at the screwdriver, and ran a hand gently over my arm as she quietly mentioned, "Please Carlisle, do not be too hard on her. I cannot imagine that Bella would do something like this under normal circumstances. She is usually a reasonable woman."

My wife says this now, and then she will accuse me later of being too easy on the girls. There is no winning in these situations. I smiled softly, and offered her a gentle kiss before I stated, "She needs to know that she crossed a line. Esme, would you like to go for a swim after I have finished my discussion with Bella?"

The gleam in my wife's eyes tempted me to skip Bella's chat. Unfortunately, those things are my responsibility. Esme received a warm embrace, and we exchanged passionate kisses. This lasted only a couple of minutes, but we found ourselves alone when I slowly pulled away. She reluctantly released me, and I headed upstairs to speak with Bella.

* * *

**Bella's Regret**

There was no reason to knock on Bella's door, as I noticed her in the hallway. She sat on a winged back chair with a book in her lap, and glanced up at my approach. She smiled nervously as she studied me with her gaze. Her reaction somewhat amused me, because she was incapable of hiding her guilt. I would have realized she did something wrong just by looking at her. I studied her with my gaze, and I held my daughter in silence while I watched her anxiety increase. Bella fidgeted nervously with her hands, and placed the book down as she awkwardly attempted to speak. I cut her off and calmly mentioned, "I would prefer to discuss this in my study."

Bella's eyes widened and she pushed her back deeper into the chair as she noticeably stiffened. My gaze had not left her. She groaned softly, and rose from the chair as she quietly inquired "Will we just talk?" Her eyes filled with dread as I slowly shook my head. Without another word, I moved to my office and held the door open for her. Bella took her time, but she finally managed to find my study and stepped inside.

Esme does not approve of how I handle these situations, because she claims I terrify the children. Does she honestly think that I felt any different when knowing what was about to happen? That is a natural reaction to this type of punishment. I scoff at the notion, because this is not a social call. Fortunately, my wife stayed downstairs. It took little time to sound proof my office, as I closed the door and both panels. Bella did not move while I prepared. I sat down at the chair behind my desk, and glanced up at Bella as I calmly instructed, "Please have a seat."

My eyes never left her as she fumbled with the chair, and carefully sat down. Her gaze fell to the floor, and I watched as she leaned over her lap and rested her elbows on her knees. My daughter knew why she was here.

In a calm voice I mentioned, "Bella, perhaps you can tell me why you chose to damage your brother's property. I am curious to know your justification, and the reasoning that led you to believe it was a responsible course of action." My elbows rested firmly against the padded arms of the chair, and my hands clasped over my lap as I studied my daughter.

Bella fidgeted nervously on the chair, and started speaking to the floor. I cleared my throat, and waited for her to look at me. Eventually she managed to pull the needed courage, and raised her eyes in my direction. Her voice cracked as she said, "Dad," and then she stopped to swallow. She glanced at me and admitted, "I was angry, and I did not stop to consider the consequences. Dad, I know it was wrong, and I will pay to replace his tires." She gazed at me pleadingly as she enquired, "Did you see what he did to my car?"

"I saw the popcorn," I calmly stated, and then went silent. The glimmer of hope died as I said no more, and her nervousness increased. She spun her wedding ring around her finger, and kept her gaze on the floor. Occasionally she glanced at me. This continued for a total of five minutes. Bella learns best through the silence, and that is often more effective than the punishment. Eventually I stated, "Emmett is cleaning your car, and he knows to oil your leather interior. You may inspect his job after completion, and let me know if it is satisfactory."

Bella swallowed and nodded her head quietly. She glanced at the door and spoke softly, "Dad, I appreciate that you took care of that." She glanced again at the door, and then looked at me while she asked, "May I go now?"

The chair creaked as I leaned forward, and slowly rose to my full height. I shrugged my shoulders out of the suit coat, and hung it in the closet. I took my time as I prepared for the session, and unbuttoned my right sleeve. I rolled the cuffs past my elbow, and I made my way to the couch. I leaned forward as I sat, and rested my elbows on my knees as I stared at my daughter in silence.

Bella's eyes followed my every movement as I walked through the office. Her attention never wavered while she watched my preparations, until I sat on the couch. Her gaze moved to the bookshelves to browse my collection, because she deliberately avoided me. I sat perfectly still for five more minutes, and noticed she did not once look at me. With the clearing of my throat, I gained her attention, and watched as she slowly rose from her chair. Eventually she made it to the spot where I pointed. I glanced up at her and inquired, "Bella, why are you about to receive a spanking?"

She nibbled at her lower lip, and glared down at me. Her eyes filled with unshed venom, and she haughtily stated, "Because you let Emmett do anything he wants and won't let us retaliate." The folding of her arms alerted me to a problem slightly larger than I earlier assumed.

I stopped leaning on my elbows and sat much straighter. My hands moved to my daughter's waist, and I pulled her down to my lap in a seated position. I gazed into her golden eyes and calmly inquired "Bella is that what you truly believe?"

Bella glanced to her hands as she continued to play with her wedding ring. I watched as she nibbled her lower lip, and then slowly she shook her head. I stared lovingly up at her, and noticed how her eyes already watered in preparation for what I had planned. Hesitantly she admitted, "I was angry, but I should not have destroyed his tires."

With a comforting pat to her knee I gently inquired, "What should you have done instead?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Bella suggested, "Talk to you or mom."

I smiled warmly at her and admitted, "That is always a good answer to any problem or situation that you face." She turned her eyes from me. I gently placed my fingers on her chin, and guided her attention back to me. "Bella, you are not receiving this punishment for pulling a prank. You could have let the air out of his tires, and I would not have said anything. Instead, you willfully and deliberately destroyed his property."

"I thought Emmett destroyed my car, or at least that popcorn would ruin the interior. He deserved it," Bella firmly stated. She glared into my eyes, as if daring me to disagree.

I accepted the challenge and stated, "If that were the case, then I would punish him." She inhaled sharply at my statement, and stared curiously at me while I further explained. "Bella, it is never your place to punish a sibling. I cannot have my children disciplining one another, as that is unacceptable. What you do with your mate during intimate sessions is your own concern, but Esme and I are the only ones who punish our family members. Revenge fueled your actions tonight, and you stepped over the line." Bella swallowed deeply, and nodded her head quietly at me. I offered her a small smile as I stated, "Use your own words, and tell me why you are about to receive a spanking."

Bella stiffened on my lap as she squeezed her eyes closed, and a venom tear traveled down her cheek. Her voice softened as she stated, "I screwed up and damaged Emmett's Jeep. I was mad at him, and I should have let you deal with him instead." She sniffed and wiped at her eye. With a small smile she admitted, "At least my car is getting cleaned."

I nodded my head in agreement and admitted, "He is probably done with it already." My hands moved to her waist, and I gently re-positioned her so that she lay across my legs. My hand went under her stomach, and unfastened her pants. With a few discreet tugs, I managed to slide them halfway down her thigh. Her panties soon followed. "Please think of different ways that you could have handled the situation tonight. It is imperative for us to control our inner natures, and tempers are our undoing. Bella, you must work on that."

The first swat came down swiftly as she was responding to my statement, "Okay D-ad...ow... will!"

My hand rained down randomly all over her backside, as I stated in a gentle voice, "I know you will Bella. I am very proud of your control, and you have shown advances that I did not before believe possible in one so young. I love you Bella, and I am very pleased you joined my family." The spanking quickly resumed, and I noticed as she began wiggling on my lap.

Bella cried from the beginning, so it was more difficult to judge her reactions. She continued to wiggle, and then her legs started kicking out as she attempted to control her pain. I added a little more firmness to my swats, and watched as her hands and feet shook in a constant rhythm. I made the effort to swat her backside at random variables, and listened as her soft yelps turned into quiet pleas.

The spanking did not end there, but it continued as those pleas became louder, and eventually turned into painful cries. She is a screamer, and my ears felt the pain as her shouts echoed around in the small office. I leaned her forward over my left leg, and started to pay more attention to her sit spots. This gained even stronger cries of dismay, and I wondered if Esme ever felt tempted to force her way into my study. Eventually Bella stopped resisting the spanking, and allowed herself to go limp as she sobbed quietly into the material of my pants.

My daughter had enough, and with care, I gently slid her clothing back into place. Bella curled herself around my leg, and I gently lifted her from my lap. This time I sat her between my legs, so she would not have to put pressure on her backside. My arms embraced her warmly, and I felt her firm grasp around my neck as she tightly held me. Something was not right, as Bella is seldom this needy after a spanking. My arms wrapped around her back, and I gently pulled her closer to me as we hugged. She curled into my chest and cried softly until she managed to compose herself.

She glanced at me quietly and asked, "Dad, do you know why Charlie doesn't come out to see me anymore?"

That question took me by surprise, and I was not prepared to answer it. I thought for a moment, and wondered if it was due to my being too busy at school. I had not even noticed the man's absence. I stared dumbly at my daughter, and found myself at a loss for words. My hand continued to stroke her back as I thought on the question. I glanced up at Bella and mentioned, "I do not believe it is anything deliberate, because Charlie has always waited for us to invite him. I suspect that has more to do with our family. Bella, do you think Charlie and Sue would like to join us for dinner on Saturday? They, the wolves, and Renesmee could sit down for some of Esme's country fried chicken and potatoes."

Bella smiled brightly at me as she admitted, "I would like that. Do you really believe that is the only reason Charlie hasn't come out to visit?"

I answered my daughter with a nod of my head as I admitted, "Indeed. Bella, you, and he are very much alike. Neither of you would ever see the other; because you would both wait for an invitation." She smirked at my comment. With a shrug of my shoulders I admitted, "Family is important, and we need to spend the time with them while they still live. The stench of a home cooked meal is worth it when you consider the value of their company."

"I should tell mom that you said that," Bella stated playfully as she crawled off my lap.

I smirked mischievously at her as I mentioned, "Tell your mother anything you want, but wait until after we come back from our swim."

"Ew, Dad... Gross! I don't want to know about that!"

"What?"

She never answered, as Bella quickly headed out of my study.

* * *

**A/N:** While I struggled with this story, another popped into my head for Harry Potter. My other pen name is Lorteck.

Voldemort's failed spell enslaved Snape to Potter. The two men are war heroes, and the magical community rallied to support them. The story focuses on a nonsexual relationship that starts with them hating one another. They struggle together through the humiliation and stress. Snape despised the loss of control, and Potter hates holding power. Warning: Mild Corporal Punishment


	53. MN IV - Continue, or Dropout

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

* * *

**MN IV - Continue, or Dropout**

**_Friday - Saturday, November 03, 2012_**

Nearly a hundred years of marriage taught me to consult with my wife before inviting people over for a meal. Actually, that was a lesson I learned in only ten. I found myself in an awkward situation at work, as my director kept making unwanted advances at me. I wished to show him how happily married I was, and invited him for a meal. Much to my dismay, Esme needed more than an hour notice. She was perfect while he visited, but after he left, was an entirely different matter. I never wished to repeat that scenario, and so I told her of our plans Tuesday after speaking with Bella. The idea thrilled her, and we decided to host a pre-winter BBQ.

A large twelve-person hot tub arrived on Wednesday, and to my surprise, Esme made a platform for it on the side of the porch. It looked like our dinner party would have an interesting bonus. I had a few notions about it, until I saw where she set it up. All my dreams evaporated, as I noticed a distinct lack of privacy. I suspected that was her intention. I stayed out of her way while she fiddled with the project. Suddenly, I realized that I allowed my mind to wander, and I groaned as I looked at the pile of work spread out on my desk. I started on it the moment we returned home, but I have accomplished very little. There are constant distractions, and I am struggling to keep up with my classes.

A hand ran through my hair as I glanced at the pile of books and papers that littered the surface of my desk. My laptop sat off to the side, and I sighed at the thought of all the work I missed. We had a hectic week with the newly born vampire. Eleazar required extra help with the Vancouver coven. I missed more classes, and to my horror, I received an abysmal grade. My native languages course is not one that I can read the materials before class. I actually need to attend the sessions and pick up information from the professor. Unfortunately, that was not possible for the past couple of weeks.

My gaze fell to the quiz, which sat on the far corner of my desk. I had no wish to look at it, or acknowledge it was mine. The grade infuriated me to no end. A sound from the hallway attracted my attention, and I glanced up to notice Esme walking toward my study. My wife has the best timing, as I could use a break. She entered, and kicked out the doorstopper that held my door open. Curiously, I glanced up, and watched as she slid the door panel out to soundproof the study.

That was disconcerting. I watched curiously, and leaned hard into the back of my chair as I sat up straighter. Esme smiled at me, and picked up one of the chairs from the front of my desk. She came around to where I sat, and placed it near me. Her actions confused me, as the smile indicated she was not upset. I glanced at the panel, and then back at her curiously. What reason would she have to secure our privacy, other than to yell at me for something? The smile indicated that was not a logical conclusion, so I was truly confused.

She sat down beside me, and lovingly placed her hands on my knees as she firmly stated, "Carlisle, we need to talk." I mimicked her motions and placed my hands protectively over hers as I gazed into her eyes. There was no anger or malice, but my mind reeled as I tried to think about what I did wrong.

I offered her a soft smile and asked, "What would you like to talk about Esme?" With a glance at the door, I enquired curiously, "Why did you feel the need to protect our privacy. Esme, is something wrong?"

My mate lovingly stroked my knee, and fondly gazed into my eyes without a word. This was not her seeking intimacy, but wishing to speak with me about something sensitive. She studied me for a minute before she mentioned, "Carlisle, I am concerned about you." That was a relief, although I found myself glancing at the door panel and back at my wife curiously. She caught my look and smirked fondly at me as she mentioned, "I wanted to speak privately without the children hearing our conversation."

Many warning flags went up with those words. I offered my wife a comforting smile, and readied for the worst. Seldom do I look forward to these conversations, as they always turn into something she believes I need to change. "Esme, can this wait," I asked calmly while gazing into her eyes. I tipped my head toward the desk and mentioned, "I have a lot of work that I need to finish."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Esme mentioned calmly, as her hands slipped from mine. She rose from the chair and started looking at the papers on my desk. A soft groan emitted from me, as she picked up my quiz. I averted my eyes shamefully from her direction. I should have burnt that blasted paper, but I could not stop staring at it. Esme's gasp caused me to close my eyes from the humiliation I suddenly felt. She gently pressed her fingers under my chin, and after a short while, I gazed up at her. She gave a gentle shake of her head, and placed the paper on my lap as she softly enquired, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Tears of frustration pricked at my eyes, but I would never shed them. Instead, I offered her a gentle shake of my head, because I did not wish to speak about it. She glanced at the paper, and it was more than I could stand. Without thinking, I crumpled that quiz into a fine ball, and chucked it across the room into the garbage can. I leaned against the desk with my elbows, and placed my head in my hands while my wife gently rubbed my back.

She spoke softly as she said, "Carlisle, forty-three percent is not the end of the world." I snorted, as if she were completely out of her mind. She moved behind me and started a more vigorous massage of my back and shoulders, as she continued to speak, "Carlisle, you have taken on too much. Three covens and the wolves look to you for leadership, and now Aro too is in trouble. You know that he will need you in the near future. We have to talk about our priorities, and what matters most to us. It is obvious to everyone else that you have taken on too much, but your pride refuses to allow you to accept the truth."

The massage felt good, and so I folded my arms on the desk and leaned my head on them as my wife continued her ministrations. "Esme, I am fine, there is no reason to worry about me. I can handle it."

"That forty-three percent seems to say otherwise," Esme stated with equal firmness. My groan provided an adequate answer, so she continued, "Carlisle, how many other incomplete assignments, failed tests, and missed labs do you need before acknowledging an inability to handle everything. This is nothing against you, but there is a fixed number of hours in each day. You cannot be in two places at once, and your schooling is on the lowest end of the priority scale."

I gave a silent shake of my head in response to her concerns, but that did not convince her. She proved this with her next statement, "If you thought differently, then you would skip other responsibilities to make sure you attended your classes. How much time are you able to spend being a father to our children?" I shrugged my shoulders, and did not want to think about this conversation. However, Esme had other plans. "That is what I thought, Carlisle. Either you are in the study trying to keep up with your classes, or you are the commander responsible for your troops. The Vancouver coven has taken a lot out of you, although Eleazar is here to help."

Esme continued to offer her massage, and it was relaxing. I mumbled into my arm, and then realized what I had done and quickly repositioned myself to speak more clearly by turning my head slightly to the side. "Esme, you do not have to worry about this. I will manage."

"Carlisle," she said in a scolding voice, which caused me to inhale sharply. She stopped with the massage and retook her seat. Her fingers under my chin gently guided me to look at her. With a shake of her head she bluntly stated, "Professor Mackael and I spoke while you were in classes. He was greatly concerned about you, and I have to agree with him. Carlisle, you must drop out of school. Eleazar mentioned movement in Europe, and the Volturi is in a state of panic. I am also aware that you are waiting for the right moment to contact Aro, but what if that happens while you are in class?"

Esme was right, but I could not bring myself to admit an inability to finish something I started. That is not like me. My sense of responsibility demanded me to complete my studies, along with my other obligations. Normally I am too sensible to take on more than I can manage, and that alone tore at me. I hated admitting I was wrong. A glance at Esme informed me that it would take more than words to convince her, and that blasted quiz did a fine job at that. I slumped forward on the desk, and rested my head on my folded arms.

Esme accepted my gesture as one of reluctant defeat, and my wife knew me too well to have misinterpreted it. She walked to the other side of the room and dug into the counter. My eyes followed her curiously, as I watched her pull out a folder with a few papers inside. She brought them to the desk, and I sat up as she laid them out before me. "Sign them, and I will have Bella drop them off at school," she firmly stated. I stared at the papers and without needing to ask she answered, "Mackael assisted me in getting these made up. All you have to do is sign them."

With a loud groan, I made one last attempt to convince my wife, as I straightened my arms and pushed the file away. "No, Esme this is not right. I have to set an example for the children, and I cannot run from my responsibilities. How often do we allow them to skip out and ignore their studies?" She sighed impatiently at me, so I countered, "I have allowed an exception for them, as we are living away from normal human society. It is different, otherwise they would attend school."

"Carlisle, you have missed too many classes. Your homework has fallen behind, although you refuse to accept that notion and have taken it upon yourself to make up for it. Our children would fear coming home with a grade that low, because they know our reactions. Carlisle, why are you so stubborn? It is making things worse for you, and for our family. Our alliance desperately needs your active leadership and the children miss their father." Esme's voice softened as she admitted, "I feel ignored by my mate."

Without another word, I solemnly picked up a pen and signed each document. I leaned back in my chair, and closed my eyes as I attempted to adjust to my recent failure. I heard movement around my study, but I did not look. I opened my eyes after a few minutes, and I noticed that my wife had cleaned out everything from school. She boxed my books, the papers, and even that horrible quiz. I glanced at her curiously while she explained, "I have room for this in my storage shed. Carlisle, I am not throwing away your things, but it is best to get rid of them for the time being."

My wife received a reluctant nod of my head, as I slowly pushed myself from the chair. "Esme, do you need help with anything," I softly enquired. She shook her head, and with a light smirk I admitted, "I seem to have some free time on my hands. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?"

Esme smiled mischievously at me, and sultrily suggested, "I suppose we could go for a swim. Would that interest you, Carlisle?" Did she honestly think I would say no? My smile was answer enough, and we promptly dressed in clothing that was more appropriate for the beach. We located our waterproof storage balloon, and our children needed no explanation.

Emmett called after us, "See you tomorrow!" Esme blushed lightly at his statement, but he earned a wolfish grin from me.

We dashed to the ocean and found a nice secluded area to undress. Our clothing fit nicely in the round watertight container, and I added in enough air for it to hold its shape. Running at our full speed, we streaked from the forested area, and out into the ocean where we hid the clothing bag. Esme and I had a great evening in the sea, as we thrashed and played while scaring all the fish away. An elderly shark swam too close to the shore. This indicated that it could no longer feed further out. Esme and I assisted the injured creature, and sent it to an eternal slumber as we drained it of its blood.

Esme showed me a great time, and I realized how much I had neglected my wife. That was something I needed to make up, and I determined to do it tonight. I delighted in her company, and she held my constant attention as I lavished affection. We swam to the surface in time to watch the sunrise, as we snuggled each other tight while basking in the aura of our love.

It was noon when we arrived home. Empty beer bottles littered the porch, and soaked towels lay carelessly over the chairs. Teens filled the hot tub. A glance at Esme told me she was not impressed, because it was obvious our children threw a party. Without a word, she walked into the house, and seconds later I heard her shout, "Carlisle!"

A quick glance at the tub revealed a dozen guilty looking teens staring apologetically at me, but I had no time to question them as I ran in to see what upset Esme. Towels littered the house, and remained wherever they fell. Soaking wet fleece on her velvety couch, and fast food containers littered the floor. The wolves are messy, but they were not the only ones. Most of these towels were from vampires. It took less than a minute to find my wife, who stared at her kitchen in horror.

They ate the snacks and the food she prepared for tonight. The BBQ meat she had marinating no longer existed, and dirty bowls littered her kitchen. I feared she would blame me. With my arms held out, I approached my wife and gently embraced her from behind. My chin rested on her shoulder as I softly spoke, "Go upstairs, and have a shower. I'll take care of this, and we can all help with supper."

Esme wiped at a tear, but nodded her head quietly as she asked, "Why would the children do this?" With my hand, I motioned to the beer bottles, and felt my wife shudder. Quietly she stated, "I don't think it was our wolves, because they promised us not to drink. Carlisle, did you see how many children were out there?" I nodded my head in agreement, as there were at least a dozen in the tub and more sleeping on the chairs around the back. Quietly she admitted, "I still have time to get supper ready. I appreciate the help." She turned in my arms and passionately kissed me, before heading up the stairs.

Stepping back on the porch I noticed a completely different scene than the one I left. Half a dozen teens had towels over their heads, as they attempted to dry their hair. Others were busily picking up the trash, and Emmett now had a stack of wet fleece in his hands. I smiled at the wisdom of the youth and firmly mentioned, "Esme is in the shower. This gives you nearly fifteen minutes to make the house presentable."

I needed to say nothing more, so I went into the house and readied myself to run interference if Esme came down earlier than expected. The kitchen was the area of greatest concern, so I made myself comfortable there. A rush of activity sounded from the sitting area, and I knew the youth would soon arrive. I moved to the only clear surface I could find, and hoisted myself on the counter in a seated position. The flats of my hands grasped the edges, as I casually watched the children clean up. They managed the job in ten minutes, and I found myself surrounded by anxious looking teens.

Emmett smirked at me swinging my legs while seated on the counter, and I paid that little attention. With a hand motion, I directed their attention to the refrigerator and mentioned, "Tonight we are having a BBQ, but there is no longer any food. Esme worked hard to prepare human edibles, and she is not very pleased. Who wants to run into town and pick up food for tonight?" Everyone volunteered, so I sent him or her off in different directions for the various needed items. Bella went with Edward to pick up Charlie's favorite beer.

The children rapidly cleared from the kitchen, and then I noticed someone's finger tapping gently on my knee. I turned to look into the eyes of my wife, and I quickly scooted off the counter. She laughed at my antics, and gave me another kiss before I headed upstairs for my shower.


	54. MN V - BBQ with Charlie and Sue

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

* * *

**MN V - BBQ with Charlie and Sue**

**_Saturday, November 03, 2012_**

It suddenly occurred to me that Esme and I had the house to ourselves, because I sent the children out on errands. I estimated they would take at least an hour to return. I sped through my shower, dressed, and ran to the kitchen where I last saw Esme. I glanced through the dining room, and then noticed her on the porch leaning against the railing. A wolfish grin came to my lips, as I flashed to my wife and grabbed her from behind. With a soft growl I nipped at her ear and asked, "Esme, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Esme leaned against my chest, and placed her hand on my chin as she pivoted in my arms. We exchanged a few moments of passion, and then I noticed as she returned her gaze to the yard. Esme offered me a quick peck on the check, and then she answered my question. "I suspect we do not have the same thoughts in mind." She glanced at me guiltily. I paused to listen as she explained, "I was wondering where the children are. I need someone to do the pre-winter mowing, and to finish raking the leaves."

I chuckled softly in agreement, "We definitely were not thinking the same thing. The children are away, because I sent them out to pick up food and snacks for the party. They will get it done." Esme gazed at the yard pensively, and then she glanced at me. My eyes closed, and I breathed in deeply before asking, "You do not want to wait for the children, because they might come home too late?" Esme kissed me softly on the lips, and slowly nodded her head. A low groan escaped, as I realized who would have to do the work.

There was no grumbling until after I made it to the garage, and then I groused at myself for having neglected to assign the seasonal chores to the children. Curiously, I wondered what other tasks were forgotten. How did I allow myself to neglect the basic yearly maintenance? Emmett normally does them, but he avoided it by staying out of mischief. I managed to gripe about having to do the work during the entire time it took me to finish. The riding lawnmower wasted an hour, and raking lasted ten minutes. Emmett's jeep pulled into the yard while I was making my last trip to the compost pile.

He noticed my labors and started honking his horn. Emmett waved his arm like a maniac and shouted loudly, "Pops, you missed the area by the culverts!" This earned him a smirk, and a roll of my eyes. He started calling out other things I apparently forgot, although I knew otherwise. Impishly, I decided to flip him off, Italian style. I placed my hand under my chin, and brushed the tips of my fingers in an outward gesture at him.

"Carlisle Cullen, what are you teaching our children?" Was shouted from the porch upstairs, causing me to spin on my heels and glance, at my overly observant wife. She did not seem to buy my innocent grin, but the amused smile indicated I had little to fear. Emmett's loud laughter guaranteed all my children would know of my mischievous antics.

I finally made it to the compost pile and added the last bag of leaves. It took a few more minutes to tidy up the equipment, and then I glanced at my clothes. I needed another shower, but I ran into the home to find my wife. She was in the sitting room fussing with outside decorations and patio lanterns. She glanced at me from her position on the floor and snarled at the lights, "They should package these better. What kind of company sends out product that arrives in knots, they are lucky I didn't take it back."

Esme is the most loving and passionate person I have ever known, but everyone has their limit. The last thing I wanted to see, was our family Matriarch overly stressed and upset while attempting to prepare a dinner party. The children and I have both learned to dread those occasions, but they are little help when it comes to avoiding them. This is when I must step in, because the girls become defensive and they start snapping at one another. Their mates run outside to avoid the tension, and are no longer available to help with the preparations. The women become angered at having to do all the work, and then Esme gets involved. Suddenly everything blows out of proportion, and I have to clean up the mess. Thankfully, we have no need to eat, so dinner parties are a rarity.

My senses were on high alert from the moment we came home, and I saw the children's party. They destroyed Esme's preparations, and the house was a mess. Our children immediately volunteered, because they knew it was my attempt to keep peace in the house. Esme needed to calm down, and the children would only upset her. Fortunately, their cleaning of the home and my sending them out for food helped to enhance her mood. If it were not the lawn and leaves, she would have put me to work elsewhere. It is something I expected, because the smaller things annoyed her when stressed. Everyone benefited if my efforts helped to remedy this. Watching Esme stress over the patio decorations proved disconcerting, so I attempted to assist. I kneeled behind her, and kissed her neck gently as I asked, "would you like me to help with that?"

Esme glanced at me with a shake of her head. She quietly mentioned, "The children can take care of the rest. Alice loves to decorate, so I will leave these for her. I appreciate that you handled those chores for me." She smiled at me, and then stared at a spot on my shirt. I glanced down, and saw dirt smudged across the chest. Esme wrinkled her nose and firmly stated, "Dr. Cullen, you need a shower."

My arms embraced Esme, as I nuzzled into her neck with a seductive growl, "Will you be joining me Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme squealed through her laughter, and tried to escape my embrace. She pivoted in my arms, and gently pushed with her palms against my chest to break free. Mirth filled eyes glanced at me as she laughingly stated, "Carlisle, you are filthy! I do not want that stuff all over me. Go take a shower."

"Fine," I playfully sulked as I rose from the floor. Without further hesitation, I made my way to our rooms for another shower. The rest of the preparations went smoothly, because the children's earlier guilt urged them to offer help anytime they saw an opportunity. I cannot know, but I suspected their motivation. I assumed they feared the consequences from hosting their earlier party, and they wanted to stay on my good side.

It was not in my interest to dissuade the children, so I opted not to mention their earlier festivities. We allow them to throw parties only when we are there to supervise. Blending in with humans is difficult due to our young physical ages, so it is imperative that the community views us as responsible parents. We must present ourselves as outstanding citizens, and we need to keep a fragile balance. However, we are not currently blending with human society, and the wolves are family. I had no intention to discipline them over the party. Ten teens on their absolute best behavior was more than I could hope for, and why would I want to ruin that?

Charlie and Sue arrived around five, and received enthusiastic greetings from their children. Leah and Seth draped themselves around Sue's neck, and Bella more calmly hugged Charlie. Esme curled into my side while we fondly watched the greetings, and then she ushered everyone to the porch upstairs. I went to BBQ.

Emmett shook his head at me and said, "Pops, let me show you how to do this properly." I glanced at my son curiously, as I had no idea he knew how to cook. It was not something that came up often. Emmett noted my confusion and grinned as he explained, "Pops, I was hunting bears when Rose found me. My human family loved to cook over the fire, and my dad made special sauces for the various animals we hunted." He motioned to a mixing bowl and said, "I used his secret recipe."

Emmett received my thanks, and I walked over to join the others in conversation. Charlie and Sue sat together on the bench, and they held each other's hands. The two had similar expressions of delight on their faces. They glanced at each other and then Charlie spoke out, "It is official, Sue and I are getting married."

Bella smiled brightly at her father, and offered Sue a hug as she exclaimed, "That is fantastic news! Now I never have to worry about Charlie cooking for himself." Charlie chuckled lightly, but Sue's expression said it all. She completely agreed with Bella.

Leah glanced at Charlie skeptically, and quietly observed her mother. Seth pulled Sue into a hug as he enthusiastically exclaimed, "Congrats!" He offered Charlie a grin, before he slugged him hard in the upper arm and stated, "It took you long enough to propose, or did you wait for her to do it?"

Charlie blushed brightly at Seth's question, and I fondly recalled a time when Bella's cheeks frequently reddened. Sue grinned to her fiancée as she admitted, "He proposed, after I convinced him." The man's cheeks became even redder, and we all laughed with the happy couple.

Leah stared at Bella, and I was curious to know her mind. She noticed my gaze, and smiled softly at me. She turned to the couple and said, "I'm glad you found each other. I was just thinking about Bella." The girl in question turned a curious gaze at Leah and listened as she explained, "it seems that destiny brought us together. We are siblings through the Cullen family, and now step-siblings through marriage."

Bella grinned at Leah as she agreed, "It makes you wonder if this wasn't planned." She offered her Father an affectionate smile and asked, "Are you two changing your last names, or keeping them as they are?"

Sue shook her head and answered, "We talked about it, but we plan to keep our names. It makes everything easier."

Emmett let his mother know that the steaks were nearly cooked, and a flourish of activity resulted with the table set and food placed. Esme called everyone to the table. I will miss dinner parties like this in the future, because nobody expected us to eat. The food smelled revolting, but the humans seemed to enjoy it. Renesmee, the three wolves, and our guests ate without restraint. Esme brought angel food cake out for dessert, and the youth eagerly dug in.

Seth scooped a huge glob of whipping cream, and plopped it on his cake. He stuffed a large piece into his mouth, and chewed it quickly before asking, "Where will you two live?"

Charlie chased a strawberry with his fork, and finally managed to stab it. With a smile to Seth he answered, "I will move to the reserve and stay with Sue." He glanced at me and admitted, "Dr. Cullen, you have not aged in over a decade, and I suspect you never will. My six-year-old granddaughter is a teen of sixteen, and my daughter is no longer clumsy. That is all I need to know, but I understand why you restricted the family from entering Forks. We hope you will allow Bella to visit our place on the reserve."

Our family did sound a tad odd, when Charlie put it that way. Bella's eyes were on me, and with a nod of my head I stated, "Sue's home is in an area where our family can easily access, and it pleases me that Bella can finally visit with you." I smiled at my daughter and added, "The restriction on Forks caused Bella a lot of grief, as she hated the limits." The fondness in his eyes as he looked at his daughter made me even more pleased with their decision to move, and I felt slightly guilty for having restricted Bella.

Sue chuckled softly as she stroked his arm, "That is not the only benefit of him moving here." Charlie's eye roll at his fiancée's comment led me to believe there was an inside joke, and then Sue confirmed it when she reached for her purse. Charlie blushed softly and whispered to Sue as he pleaded with her not to share the pictures. Apparently, he had no idea that everyone present could hear a human whisper.

Charlie groaned softly as Sue pulled out some photos, but it was easily an act. He was more playful than serious, and Sue handed the photos first to Bella. She told the story, "I thought this was a hilarious prank, and I immediately took pictures. I nearly missed it, because Charlie was quick to get the hose and wash off the whipping cream. Can you imagine the amount of effort needed for that? The car looked fantastic! It was good enough to eat."

Bella laughed delightedly, as she glanced at the photos. "Dad, your squad car looks like a parade float advertising ice-cream. Sue, I am so glad you took pictures. I can't believe I missed this!" She laughed and passed the photos around the table.

The pictures showed his squad car covered in whipping cream, and flavored sauces. It was outside his home in Forks. That is one of few areas restricted to our family, due to the high risk of exposure. Too many people know us, and they would question our ageless youth. Esme glanced at the photo I held, and laughed delightedly as she said, "The lights look like cherries on the top of a sundae. This is great work." She glanced at Sue and inquired, "When were these pictures taken?"

Charlie chuckled at the comments, and with a shake of his head he admitted, "The photos are from a few days ago, during Devil's Night." He glanced at Sue with playful accusation as he mentioned, "I could have sworn that you had something to do with it, because you provided the perfect distraction." Charlie surprised me as he leaned in to kiss her. The man seldom showed emotions, and it was rather nice to see.

Unfortunately, the items I found in Emmett's bag left no doubt in my mind about the prankster's identity. My gaze went from the photo in my hand, to Emmett, and back to the photo. He watched me anxiously without a word, but I had my suspicions. It was nothing I could deal with now, so I passed the pictures around and enjoyed our company. Esme started clearing the dishes, and I promptly assisted. Emmett followed me into the kitchen, and attempted to help with them while staring anxiously at me. He dried while I washed. Quietly he inquired "Pops, um... what are you thinking?"

My left brow cocked upwards at my son's question, and I went silent for a moment as I contemplated how best to answer the question. This was not the time to discuss the matter, but Emmett would hound me until I did. With a glance at my son I mentioned, "You are very good with the BBQ, and that sauce was a hit. I wish we could taste and enjoy food, even if we have to cough it up. Did you notice how delighted they looked while eating?"

Emmett grinned proudly as he grabbed a pile of recently dried plates, and placed them into the cupboard. He scratched at his hair and admitted, "I miss that too. My Pops made the best sauces, and I remember when I caught my first deer. He called everyone he knew, and people saddled up their horses and came over to celebrate my accomplishment. I suspect many came just for his sauce, but it made me feel special to see how everyone celebrated my first successful hunt."

It is not often that my children open up about stories from their past, but when they do I am eager to listen. Fondly I inquired, "How old were you at the time?"

"Eight," Emmett stated proudly. In looking at him, I could easily see the pleased little boy. I asked about the hunting method and he admitted, "I had a rifle that Dad let me use. My brother and I practiced with bows and arrows, but we never hunted with them. I tell you Pops, those natives had a lot of skill to do that. I guess you could say we cheated." He laughed fondly at the memory, and I tried to visualize a young Emmett running after a deer with nothing but a bow.

Emmett fondly spoke of his hunting trip, as if he were recalling parts of it for the first time in nearly a century. Our human memories tend to vanish, and in sharing them with others, we are better able to hold them. I could fully understand why he wished to keep this. It did not take us long to finish the dishes, and I noticed Emmett's anxiety pick up as I hosed out the sink.

He ran a hand through his hair as he studied me anxiously. Emmett was never one to talk around a subject, or to wait patiently when he wished to know something. Quietly he inquired "Pops, what are your thoughts on Charlie's squad car?"

There was the question I knew my son meant to ask the moment he came into the kitchen. He deserved my complete attention, and so I turned to him and admitted, "I thought it was an amusing prank. It looked like a real sundae, and it was impressive. There was no damage done, and it showed a lot of creativity." Emmett knew there was more, and he held his breath while waiting for me to finish. My eyes closed briefly, and then I stated, "Emmett, it is not up to me." He glanced at me curiously, but I held my tongue while waiting for him to process what I just said. The widening of his eyes alerted me of his understanding, and I confirmed his assumption by stating, "The Coven Leader will send for you."


	55. MN VI - Coven Leader - Emmett's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

**Warning:** Coven Leader Brutality - Fear based, and without love. This is a very short chapter, so those who hate the coven leader persona can avoid it.

* * *

**MN VI - Coven Leader - Emmett's Regret**

**_Saturday, November 03, 2012_**

The family had a good time with Charlie and Sue, but now I needed to deal with Emmett. A deep inhalation, and then a long drawn out sigh was the only sound in my office as I tried to figure out what to do with my son. The chair screeched in protest when I stood. I walked to the wall of glass, and leaned on the counter to stare outside. That was a tasty looking car, and they did laugh at it. He followed every rule I have given him, and yet he made one very large mistake. That is not like Emmett. I grasped the sound panel, and slid it closed over the window with a little more force than normal. My frustration over the situation worked on me, as I truly did not have the answer.

I despised the role of the coven leader, but we needed him. He handled the rules that my family must never break. My punishments cover the ones that I would rather not have broken. Earlier in the year, I punished Edward and Bella for the same thing, but the father handled that. Since then, the Coven Leader berated the father for his weakness, and insisted on a more active role. It does not feel right to treat Emmett any harsher, but I cannot have him carelessly breaking the rules.

The wolves living here complicates matters, because the only time they saw the coven leader was when he ripped off Jasper's arm and tortured him. That was quite the first impression. I would rather they not mistake me for him, so tonight I will dress in black. With the decision made, I went to the bedroom and changed my clothing. The Coven Leader wore a black suit, tie, shirt, and shoes. Now I had to find my son.

He was not in his room, but I did hear laughter and chatter coming from the hot tub. There was no need for me to announce myself as I stepped on the porch. My children did it for me. My feet were shoulder width apart, and my hands clasped solidly behind my back as I stared down at those in the hot tub. The children gasped, and went silent when they noticed me. Their eyes followed my every move, and their faces spoke of terror. Esme too looked at me with widened eyes, as she had not expected the Coven Leader. Sadly, the Father will likely suffer for not having warned the mother. That was not a pleasant thought, but I could not dwell on it.

Jacob glanced at me and laughingly stated, "Look out, the man in Black!" He started doing an air guitar solo and sang, "And I looked at him and my blood ran cold, and I said: "My name is 'Sue!' How do you do!" Seth and Leah started laughing at the alpha's antics, but Esme's glare made him think twice.

Esme whispered to the newer members in our family, "Coven Leader"

The alpha's eyes widened and he ducked down into the hot tub with my other children. They stared fearfully at me, and nobody dared say another word. Just this once, I chose to ignore Esme's breach of conduct. They knew it was not something I normally tolerated. I found myself struggling to keep up the role. My family's fear of the Coven Leader confirmed I made the right decision when I invented him, because I would hate them to look at me the way they stared at him. My voice deepened, and I spoke slowly with a focus on enunciating each word, "Emmett, you have five minutes to dress yourself, and meet me in the study."

The odd gasp and shocked inhalation were the only sounds my children made. Without another word, I turned and walked back into the house. Moments later, I could hear Emmett climbing out of the hot tub, and the hushed conversations that followed as the others attempted to find out what he did. I suspected they already knew.

I returned to my study, and located the strap that Esme hung on the wall of my closet. An involuntary shudder ran through my body as I picked it up, and that caused me some concern. Seldom did I ever have this much difficulty over maintaining the role. There were too many doubts, but I had to go through with it. I placed the strap on the desk, and sat down on the chair to wait for Emmett. He arrived a minute early, and knocked on the door. With the voice of the Coven Leader I firmly called out, "Enter!"

Emmett hastily moved into the room, and I noticed he too dressed in nothing but black. He also wore gloves and a ski mask. The chair protested with a loud squeak when I rose from it. I casually walked around the desk without taking my eyes off Emmett. My movements were deliberately slow, and then I stopped two feet from the boy. With my deepened voice I demanded, "Explain."

The youth stood completely still, and did not attempt to make hand gestures. "Sir, This is what I wore the night of the prank. I did not use a car, and I dressed like this tonight so you could see the effort I made to disguise myself. Sir, I did not wish to risk you or the coven."

"You well knew my rules, but you chose to disobey them. Emmett, you failed to ask permission, because you knew I would not grant it," I calmly stated. I heard the boy's breath quicken, and when he said no more I motioned to the desk. My words rumbled in my throat as I commanded, "Bring me the strap."

My voice startled Emmett. He moved to the desk, and his hand hesitated briefly over the strap before he picked it up. His swallow sounded loudly in the overly silent study, and with his head down, he approached me. I stood with perfect posture, and held out my hand to receive it. Emmett practically forced it into my hand, and then took a hurried step back.

I held the strap firmly and pointed to the desk, "Damage it and I will not so easily forgive you. Lean over the desk, and grasp the other side with your hands." Emmett sucked in his breath, and hurried to the desk to obey. I am sure he realized the study door had not yet closed, but he said nothing. My hand ran across the graphene surface of the strap. It felt like plastic, but was harder than diamonds. The other side was leather, as graphene requires a backing. The strap flexed easily in my hands, and I slammed it against my leg to test it.

Emmett winced, and then stiffened at the sound of my test swing. I glanced at the youth and stated, "Emmett, you are to announce each one. Fail to call out the number, and the stroke will not count. You will gain extra if you rise from position, or attempt to cover yourself. Do you understand?"

Emmett slowly nodded his head, and then he realized that I expected a verbal answer. "Yes, Sir."

Without another word, I lined the strap against his backside and swung down hard. Emmett jerked forward on the desk, but he did not make a sound. After a moment he called out, "That's One Sir."

The loud swoosh of the strap filled the study, and crashed hard against the youth's backside. It landed half on the previous one, and I watched as Emmett's leg shot up and he stamped his foot on the floor. He sucked his breath in rapidly, and hissed "T-two Sir!"

I pulled the strap back, and let the loud swoosh announce itself as it fell hard on the boy's sit spots. It touched against the first swat, and I heard Emmett groan loudly. The open door caused his panic, and he desperately attempted to avoid crying out. "T-t-three S-sir!" Emmett called out shakily, and I could tell the boy was crying. Each swing had enough force to cause him a tremendous amount of pain, as these were not the loving and affectionate spankings of his father.

Emmett attempted to pull himself together, while I stepped back. With clear enunciation, I stated so he and the others listening could easily hear, "I accept the effort you took to avoid the risks to the coven, but I will not tolerate your disobedience." With those words, I laid into him with the hardest swat yet. He cried out painfully, and his arms thrust out ahead of him grasping at nothing. He nearly forgot to count, but when he did, it was hardly audible. I continued to speak deeply, "Emmett, I lessened your punishment due to the effort you took to hide your identity." Having said that, I tossed the strap on the desk and walked to my bedroom.


	56. MN VII - The Father & Coven Leader

** DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the public characters.

**Point of View: **Carlisle

**Warning:** Final Chapter

* * *

**MN VII - The Coven Leader, Father**

**_Saturday, November 03, 2012_**

The lights were on when I entered the bedroom, and I knew that could mean only one thing. My eyes flicked first to the bed, and then to the chairs placed near the patio. There I found my wife, but I chose not to acknowledge her. Instead, I walked into the dressing room, and removed my black suit. Esme did not follow, so I assumed she had no wish to speak with the Coven Leader. My gut twisted in knots, as I had no idea how to explain to her what just happened. How could I justify it to my wife, when I still had not convinced myself? The clothes I wore earlier in the day lay where I left them, and I put them on. With a last glance at the black suit, I closed the door on the Coven Leader.

I stepped into the bedroom, and turned toward my wife. My gaze fell upon her, and I watched as she slowly raised her arm and beckoned me with her finger. It did not surprise me that she wished to speak with the Father, and I moved to my expected seat. Esme set her book on the glass surface of the mahogany corner table. She sat with her legs tucked beneath her, and her body leaned toward me. I sat in the matching chair with my hands resting on the thickly padded arms, and my feet on the ottoman. My wife received my full attention, as I gazed at her and softly said, "Esme, please tell me your thoughts."

Esme inhaled deeply before she turned her gaze from me. With a soft voice she mentioned, "Carlisle, you do not want to hear them." My eyes closed as her words registered in my mind, and slowly I leaned heavily into the back of the chair. My wife gently placed her hand over mine, and gave it a soft squeeze. My eyes opened to see my wife gazing intently at me. She spoke without anger, but I could clearly hear her disappointment as she said, "Carlisle, I just saw a brutal man assaulting my son, and I want to know why. Can you please explain this to me?"

My gaze fell into my lap, as I stared at the material of my pants. Slowly I returned it to my wife's eyes as I silently gazed at her. She never once removed hers from me, and I found my next words difficult. Calmly I attempted to explain, "Esme, he pulled that prank in Forks. He knew that it was a restricted area, and he chose to do it anyhow. I needed him to understand that it is not an acceptable risk."

"Was it necessary to leave the door open?" Esme asked accusingly. My lack of an immediate response prompted her to continue, "Carlisle, you turned that into a public punishment. Everyone inside and out could easily hear it, and those standing in the hallway could see it."

"I had to make an example," I attempted to explain.

Esme's eyes narrowed at me as she accused, "He was an example of what, exactly?" I thought that rather obvious, but I glanced at her curiously. Esme's anger showed through her calm demeanor. She enunciated each word with perfect clarity, "Please explain to me why Emmett's punishment was worse than Bella and Edward's. The father spanked Edward in front of his mate. You explained that Bella was the reason they disobeyed, and you spanked him to help her understand the consequences of her actions. That was a noble punishment, and I believe it worked." Esme's voice turned icy when she asked, "What did Emmett do to deserve punishment from the tyrannical Coven Leader, and to have it made public?"

My elbows pressed into the thick padding of the chair's arms, and I held my head in my hands. Golden strands fell over my fingers as I attempted to reason my actions. This I could not do. I had previously warned the children of the Coven Leader's increased role. Hesitantly I mentioned, "Esme, I had no choice. You heard my earlier warnings where the Coven Leader promised to take more action, and accused my having been too soft with the children."

Esme answered civilly, "You always have a choice, Carlisle. Tonight, you made the wrong one. I want an answer to my question." I glanced at her curiously, and softly groaned as she repeated, "How did Emmett deserve a much harsher treatment than his siblings?"

I averted my gaze from Esme, as I stared out past the patio. We sat in silence for many minutes, and I knew she waited for my answer. My only reason was the one I already gave her, and she completely dismissed it as irrelevant. My eyes squeezed tightly as I finally admitted, "He did not."

"Carlisle, you do not let the children or me get away with that," Esme stated calmly, as if gently reminding me, which shoe goes on my right.

With a soft groan, I opened my eyes and stared into those of my wife, "Esme, Emmett did not do anything deserving of a harsher punishment." My wife silently nodded her head in agreement, and I rose from my chair. Esme looked at me, but said nothing as I left. A glance in the study informed me that Emmett was no longer there. I walked to his room and knocked on his closed door.

Rosalie called out, "What do you want? Is it the Coven Leader, or Dr. Cullen?"

"It is your Father," I stated, and could not blame the woman for her hesitation.

"Pops, I'd rather not talk now," Emmett said, as if biting back his anger.

Rosalie did not say anything, because her growl admirably communicated her protective feelings for her mate. This was definitely worse than I imagined.

My family listened curiously. A glance at the stairs informed me of our wolf children, and I heard the doors opening of the other rooms. My entire family now listened, and I had to consider my response. Rosalie's growl was a challenge to my authority, but not to the leadership. They were waiting for my response, and how I handled it would affect their view of me as the leader of the coven and family. The Coven Leader never apologizes. Calmly I raised my voice and announced, "Emmett, I was wrong."

My stomach fluttered, and this was more difficult than I initially realized. However, it was the right thing to do. I glanced at my wolf children, and they hesitated before taking a step back. With a shake of my head, I motioned for them to come forward. My vampire children came out of their rooms when they noticed the wolves, and realized I permitted it. Eight of my children stood in a loose circle around me, as they curiously watched the events unfold. It was then that I noticed Esme. Would she forgive me, could any of them?

Rosalie's voice came through the door as she called out, "Wrong, huh? Is that all you've got to say?"

Emmett's voice was too low to distinguish the words, but we knew he spoke to Rose. I calmly stated, "I will say nothing more through this door." A mortal lock would hardly keep anyone out, but they are there for privacy. It makes it more difficult to accidentally interrupt a couple during intimate moments. Those in the hall stood silently for another minute, and then we heard a soft click as the bolt slid into place.

The door opened slowly, as if the person on the other side was suspicious of what they would find. I stepped back to give them room. Rosalie walked out, and Emmett followed her. They stared at the others in the hall, and then everyone turned their attention to me. A glance at Esme helped me to muster up the strength I needed. "Emmett, it was wrong of me to have chastised you in the way that I did. The crime's severity warranted a harsh punishment, but there was no reason to make it public." The deep baritone voice of the Coven Leader clearly enunciated the words as I spoke them.

Nobody made a sound, as all eyes stared at me. Never before had the Coven Leader ever acknowledged error, and their shocked expressions clearly showed their thoughts. It was my hope that I did not weaken him in their eyes. I noticed a few mouths hanging slightly open, but those eventually closed. Since nobody else dared to speak, I decided to continue. I placed my hand on Emmett's shoulder and spoke with my fatherly voice, "Son, we ask for your forgiveness."

Rosalie was too stunned to speak, but Emmett was extremely resilient and likely the first of my children who recovered from any situation. His voice sounded hesitant as he enquired, "Shat, did the Coven Leader just apologize to me?" Even those with a beating heart held their breath, as I firmly nodded my head. Emmett stared at me, and responded to my question by wrapping his burly arms around my waist and lifting me into a giant bear hug. It was a good thing that I need not breathe, as it was impossible. His quick forgiveness made me feel relieved. Emmett called out, "I was going to forgive you Pops, but I was kind of mad."

Rosalie finally found her voice, but she continued to stare at me, "Dad, why did you punish my mate so harshly?" My eyes closed, as she spoke the truth. The Coven Leader is a different persona, but he is still me.

My mate pulled from the crowd. Esme curled into my side, and slid her hand along my belt to wrap snuggly against my hip. I smiled softly at her, and wrapped my arm behind her back to hold her securely at the waist. My children did not squirm from our compassionate embrace, as their attention was on me. They wanted to hear the answer to Rose's question, but I had none. I struggled with it. My reasoning failed to convince me, and it did not satisfy my wife. Humbly I admitted, "I do not have an answer for that."

"I have," Esme said, as she glanced into my eyes. She tugged me gently, and I leaned forward while she whispered in my ear. "Carlisle, I do not mean to humiliate you, but the children have to know what is going on. You do not need to take part in this discussion. Please sit on your legs and feet, close your eyes, and lower your head." My eyes narrowed at Esme curiously, and she said, "Carlisle, please trust me."

"You have my emphatic trust," I mentioned to my wife, and slowly lowered myself into the suggested position. I understood Esme's request, but did not know the reason. It is better than sitting on the floor, and in physically lowering my body, I had removed myself from the conversation. The closed eyes and lowered head completed the gesture. I heard shuffled feet, and then a few others joined me on the ground. Esme did not speak, but I heard a number of my children sitting on the floor. I cannot say they took the same position, or how many sat with their father.

Esme's voice rang clearly in the upstairs hallway, as she began to explain, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Leader of the Olympic Coven, Father for ten teenaged children, Student of medicine, Protector of three covens, Defender of the Wolves, and the Guardian of Humanity." My wife certainly knew how to flatter someone, but I kept my eyes closed as I listened. She breathed in deeply before adding, "Carlisle Cullen refused to ask for help, and we have seen the results."

Hey now, what was my wife playing at? I lifted my head slightly, and was about to open my eyes when I felt her palms rest upon my head. She gently added enough pressure to remind me to stay put, but the gesture was supportive. Esme continued, "Carlisle Cullen never before reached his limit, and he failed to recognize it when he did. Instead of asking for help, he worked harder and failed to care for himself. This resulted in a buildup of stress and anxiety. On Friday, I finally convinced him to quit school. You all saw how he put the family ahead of his needs, and this resulted in him missing nearly a month of classes. You can imagine what effect that had on his grades." I stiffened at hearing those words, and held my breath in anticipation. Did my wife plan to humiliate me before my children? What did she do with that quiz?

Esme gently patted my shoulder as she mentioned, "Carlisle, please try to settle down." She took in a deep breath and asked, "When was the last time any of you saw your father relaxing with the family in the media room, or playing a game? When did you last see him reading a book for personal reasons, or partaking in any activity he normally enjoys?" The children stayed quiet, but Esme's response nearly tempted me to open my eyes. "It is imperative that mates spend time together, so don't look at me that way. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The children made sounds of agreement, and then I heard Edward speak, "Mom, I never thought of it. Dad is very busy, and it felt wrong to relax and enjoy myself when he works so hard. I have attempted to help. Bella recently told me that I am not spending time with my daughter or the rest of the family."

Bella spoke next as she stated, "Dad only relaxed when he joined us on Isle Esme, and then we wanted his constant attention. That was the last time we really did anything as a family."

What was Esme's point? After hearing Bella, I attempted to speak, but she stopped me. Esme tapped me on the shoulder and softly mentioned, "Carlisle, this is not the time for you to talk. You need to listen." I swallowed, and closed my mouth.

Emmett mentioned, "Yeah, Pops you need to slow down. I never noticed it before, but mom is right. You are always there to discipline us when we need it, because the family cannot exist in chaos. I understand that, but you have not existed in the family for some time. I miss you Pops. We cannot know how this war will turn out, so I think we need to make sure we spend time with each other. Some of us might die, so we cannot afford to delay the good times until after the war."

My closed eyes kept my focus on what my family said, and not what they did while speaking. Jasper spoke next as he admitted, "Dad put me in charge of our war effort, and I did not want to let him down. I have not done much with my siblings. I threw myself into the work, because it felt wrong to socialize when I saw how busy Carlisle was. I needed to help out."

Rosalie casually stated, "Yes, I have noticed that. Everyone runs around, and the only ones I have to talk to these days are the wolves. Emmy spends more time with Jasper hunting rogues than he does with me."

Alice stated, "Dad, I received a premonition this week that did not make any sense, but now it does. It kept bouncing back in time. I witnessed you meeting with the tribal council. It skipped into the future and I saw Jasper and I talking about joining another coven. He could only do this if you were dead. Then I saw you in the study with your laptop, and working on an assignment for school. It flashed into the future to Emmett and Rosalie climbing a mountain. Their eyes were red. The vision fell back to the present and I watched you operate on a wolf in your clinic. It leaped ahead again, I cried as Edward, and Bella vehemently spoke against you to the Volturi, and denounced any allegiance they had. The news shocked Aro, who appeared unable to speak. When he did, they accepted his offer to join the Volturi. The vision crawled back to the present, and I watched you meeting with Liz, Eleazar, and the Professor." Alice stopped talking for a moment, and then she stated, "You are the only person I kept seeing from the present, so this was a warning for you. The stresses and pressure are changing us. To continue in this direction will mean the loss of everything that you value, and the family will split up."

Tears streamed from my eyes as I listened to the words of my children, and the horror of Alice's vision. My wife's hands supported me, as I softly pleaded, "I never meant for any of this to happen, nor was I aware that it did." Esme gently wiped at the tears from my still closed eyes. Slowly, I opened them and rose to my full height. A quick glance around the room told me that Esme was the only one left standing. My voice quaked slightly as I spoke, "I plead for your forgiveness, but I also need your help to bring our family back together. We must make time for one another, and to focus on that as a priority."

The next few moments will always remain permanently etched in my memory. Twelve bodies huddled together, as we joined in one large hug. Everyone easily forgave me, and we promised to keep our family focus. Jasper arranged with Sam for he and Emmett to have the weekends off, and they agreed to work longer during the week. We went camping as a family, and then we left for Isle Esme. The wolves needed us at the clinic for the third week, so the family enjoyed playing board games. We also made use of the hot tub. It took a year to unravel the family, and nearly five more to repair the damage.

The Cullen family stands strong and united.

* * *

**A/N: ****_Survival & Coexistence II_** - The goal of the second book is to get the family back to Forks, with the children in school, and Carlisle working at the hospital. It takes place 100 years in the future, and starts with the vampire world in a state of war. A southern coven attacked and destroyed any who disagreed, but Aro ignored them. Eventually the ruthless army turned on the Volturi, and now the fate of the vampire race depends on the actions of the Pacific Triad, led by Carlisle Cullen. Will he let Aro fall to this new coven, or does he see an even larger threat and come to the aid of the Volturi?

**A/N:** The Vancouver coven story is not yet complete, or at least not fully ready to enter the second book. I thought of adding chapters to this one to show their development, but I decided to wait. I will do that next fall so they are fresh in my mind when I start the second book.

**A/N:** Thanks to my readers who put up with me through the changing writing styles, as I attempted to find one that fit. Have a great summer!


End file.
